


Harry Styles Dirty One Shots

by LondonSparks



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Styles Smut, Incest, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, [Y/N], cock - Freeform, dirty imagines, dirty one shots, harry styles dirty one shots, londonsparks, one direction smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 250,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonSparks/pseuds/LondonSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list with all kinds of Harry Styles smut.</p>
<p>Made by LondonSparks<br/>Tumblr: perksofbeinganidiot.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

''Mr. Styles?'' The doctor's voice rang through the waiting room as I sat on one of those uncomfortable chairs, my hands folded together. My ears perked up at the voice that I heard, which sounded just like an angel's one. To me it did then. The people who were seated in the waiting room too, let their eyes travel to me once I stood up and cleared my throat.

''Uhm, yeah. Hi.'' I said and gave the woman a hand. Once my eyes made contact with hers and scanned over her face, my breath hitched in my throat. Jesus Christ, she was god damn beautiful. A friendly smile appeared on her face while she shook my hand to greet me. When my eyes fell on our hands, I noticed she was wearing a wedding ring.

Shit, I could have known.

''Please follow me.'' She told, her angelic voice almost hypnotizing me as I obeyed her orders and followed her steps towards a room which had a white door. There was this small thing on the door with 'available' and 'in use'. When she was about to close the door behind me, she switched the thing to 'in use' and closed the door for privacy, locking it afterwards so nobody could disturb her while she was working.

''So, Mr. Styles, tell me what's wrong.'' She told and smiled when she sat down. Our eyes locked and somehow, I couldn't stop roaming my eyes over her face, body, and especially her breasts. The white coat that she was wearing wasn't buttoned up at all, but just loosely hanging over her shoulders like a jacket. But it was her shirt that allowed me to see them. It wasn't low cut, but it was enough for me to see what she had. And they were big and full, just like I like them.

The question made my head go red and I couldn't help myself but to shift in my chair and suck in a breath. The reason why I was here, was nothing but very embarrassing.

''I ehm.. I don't know if it is wrong, but I'm craving releases all the time.'' I spoke, my voice just not stuttering as I nervously played with my fingers. I got so embarrassed that I didn't even dared to look up into her eyes anymore. 

''Releases, Mr. Styles?'' She asked and tapped her pen on her desk before biting sexily on the cap. She turned me on and I couldn't even stop myself. My dick began to twitch in my trousers when my eyes made contact with hers again. Those sea blue eyes captivated me, they just seemed to rinse my brain. All my thoughts were gone, and all I could think about was her. Fucking her.

''Orgasms, doctor. I can't go long without touching myself and I have done it so many times now that I became worried.'' I spoke, my voice turning into a sound which was just a bit louder than a whisper. I felt like burying myself into some kind of hole out of shame, and never return. It took a lot from me to go here, to tell my problem, but now that I over think things, it wasn't a good idea. I could have been home, watching porn or something. 

''Okay. You say you became worried, why?'' She said and brushed her hair back by running a hand through it. My front teeth sunk into my bottom lip as I stared at her, her plump lips basically screaming for me. And my cock was screaming for attention. Her attention. I needed a release again, and not just from my hand, but from her. 

''I release maybe 5 times a day. And I still need more. I keep getting... hard.'' I spoke and knew that my face was probably redder than a tomato at the moment. She hummed and nodded her head before she wrote some things down on a piece of paper. Her eyes fluttered while writing and the small line of eyeliner caught my eye. 

Great, that was going into my dossier. Now every single doctor knows that I keep getting hard. I should have left.

''Craving for releases is not bad, Mr. Styles. I guess that you just have a high sex drive. There is nothing wrong with that. In our brain, we have this hormone called Dopamine. I guess that your body has a lot of those hormones, which makes your body crave for orgasms. The hormones start kicking in when you get turned on. It makes you want to release.'' She spoke and smiled again, her lips curving beautifully. My bulge began to get visible when she called me Mr. Styles, knowing that she could have screamed that when I took her hard right in this room.

''But what about the fact that I just want to keep touching myself? Is that even healthy?'' I asked her and she nodded, the smile not disappearing as she did so. I sucked in another breath to keep myself calm because my pants were now incredibly uncomfortable as I sat on this chair, my cock twitching in my boxers, searching for a way to release, to be touched. And I wanted to touch myself so bad.

''It doesn't damage anything. Let me check up on your body for a bit, yeah? Please take off your pants and shirt and sit down on the edge of the exam table. You can leave your underwear on.'' She spoke and for a moment, I hesitated with pulling off my clothes. My shirt was fine, really, but my trousers were a different story. Though, I did what she asked me to do while she collected the stethoscope from the table she was sitting behind while I sat down, my bulge very visible.

When she stood in front of it, she noticed and blushed while I could only mentally groan in embarrassment. My eyes fell on her breasts again, what took my attention from what she was doing away. Suddenly, one delicate hand of hers was placed on my shoulder to steady herself while the other one held the stethoscope against my chest so she could listen to my heart. When my eyes fell on her name tag which was attached to her white coat, I noticed that her name was [Y/N].

''[Y/N],'' I almost groaned, not being able to hold myself back from receiving pleasure. My body knew I could do it, knew that I could rub myself. It seemed to have its own life now, it was desperate for pleasure. My hand soon travelled to my boxers, rubbing my palm over my black boxer shorts, releasing a bit of pressure so I would slightly calm down again. [Y/N]'s eyes grew wide at my actions, knowing that I was rubbing myself while she was examining me. 

I just didn't give a shit anymore.

''Mr. Styles, stop doing that. It's inappropriate.'' [Y/N] scowled, but her eyes showed me differently, they were darkened with lust, and want. She got turned on by my actions and I knew it. Her body language told me so. My free hand other hand grabbed the one she had placed on my shoulder and guided it down to my boxers, but first let it slide down over my skin. Her touch felt good, fantastic. When I had settled her hand down on my boxers, and held it there, she didn't made any movement to remove it.

I fucking knew it.

Instead, she softly squeezed and I moaned, leaning with my head against her full chest, my eyes watching her hand on my crotch. I bit on my bottom lip and another moan in pleasure erupted from my throat when she began to rub, her fingers trailing over my cock which was still hidden by my black boxers.

''Touch me, [Y/N]. Fuck.'' I moaned and removed myself from her chest, only to look into her eyes. There was this lustful, mischievous glance in her eyes, and I knew enough. Both of my hands cupped her head and roughly pulled her down to my level, smashing our lips together for a heated kiss. This time, it was her to let out a moan and she did; she moaned against my lips, the vibration feeling great.

I couldn't hold my hands to myself and placed them on her breasts, squeezing through the material of her clothes. I wanted her so bad, so God damn bad. Then, my fingers trailed to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, making clear that I wanted it off her body. Without letting any protests, she complied. [Y/N] shook her coat off, and removed her shirt, which showed me her bra. A beautiful, black laced bra.

''Shit, I got to have you.'' I growled and reached behind her back, almost tearing the bra in two when it wouldn't unclasp in one movement. She gasped when my mouth immediately attached itself to her nipple, sucking on it to get it to harden. Another moan rolled over her beautiful plump lips and she tilted her head back in pleasure.

''Then take me, you dirty boy.'' She moaned and I evilly smiled, knowing she was now putty in my hands; just like I wanted her to be. Quickly, I pulled down her trousers while she pulled down my boxers, leaving me with nothing on. My cock slapped against my lower stomach, a tap being heard before it proudly stood straight, the tip red and pre-cum leaking down to the base. She smiled and grabbed it in her hands, slowly jerking me off.

''I don't want you to jerk me off, [Y/N]. I have done that myself enough. I want your mouth before I fuck you.'' I growled and she chuckled, smiling as she did so. My hands grabbed onto her jaws and pulled her back to my face again, pressing my lips against hers. My tongue ran over her lips, but she refused to open them, just to tease me.

''Open your God damn mouth. I want to stick my tongue down your throat.'' I growled and she smiled again before she parted her lips and I could enter her mouth with my tongue. Hers found mine rather quickly and swirled it around my tongue, playfully playing. My hand dropped to her neck to hold her while her arms wrapped around mine, keeping our bodies close. 

When we disconnected, a trail of our mixed saliva fell on the head of my dick, what made me moan again. Any kind of pleasure was fine by me, only if it could make me come undone. And she was going to help me. Not just this time, that was something that was clear to me.

''C'mon, [Y/N]. Get to work.'' I spoke, grabbed an amount of her hair and pushed her down to my length, which was just screaming for her pleasure. While she kept her eyes on mine, she wrapped her beautiful pink lips around the head, swirled her tongue over it and sucked. My grip on her hair immediately tightened and a moan left my mouth again. I didn't care about the people who could probably hear me moaning, I didn't care about anything except for her and I.

''Yes, that's it, baby-girl. Keep sucking.'' I moaned and brushed her beautiful chocolate coloured hair, toes curling at the sensation that I received. She grinned and sucked harder, pleasuring me even more. This was even better than watching porn at home, hearing those girls scream and jerking myself off. This is something that I want every single day.

''Like it, Styles?'' She asked innocently and moved on to my balls, sucking on them after giving them kisses and some kitten licks. My head nodded and my free hand grabbed onto the paper which was rolled over the exam table. This was so god damn good.

''Yes, fuck, keep going, [Y/N].'' I cried out and began to buck my hips into her, my cock travelling deeper into her mouth once she began sucking on it again. She began to hum on my erection, the vibrations giving me one new wave of pleasure. She continued for about a minute longer before I pulled my length out of her mouth and pulled her up.

We kissed again and this time, she was the one who sat on the exam table. I had laid her down on it, with her legs still pressed together. My fingers hooked around the material of her panties and pulled them all the way down until she was left in nothing but her high heels. They were making this all so much sexier than it already was to me, so I made her keeping them on.

''I want to taste that pussy.'' I growled and spread her legs, noticing that she was already wet and I hadn't even touched her yet. I could just see how wet she was because it already began to run down her thighs. She bit on her bottom lip when I sat down on my knees, my face now close to her womanhood. Without any more spoken words, I began to lick her, directly going for her clit.

''Harry!'' She moaned out and I smirked to myself, finding it funny that she knew my name, even though she just called me Mr. Styles when I came here for a visit because something was wrong. She probably saw my name in my dossier. I continued to stimulate her, my tongue running up and down her pussy to pleasure her like she pleasured me. Knowing that she was married to someone made this all ten times hotter for me.

''You taste wonderful, sweetheart.'' I moaned against her and she grabbed a hand full of my curls, tugging at them in the pleasured state she was currently in. One of my hands travelled to my cock, and began tugging so I could feel the pleasure myself too. Our mixed moans filled the silence of the room besides the ticking of the clock that we heard. But none of us was interested in something but giving each other pleasure.

''Fuck me, please. Harry, please.'' She begged after a small while, and I knew she was ready, I knew she was ready for me. I pulled back from her dripping core and hovered above her while she was still on the exam table, legs spread wide for me. I couldn't wait to shove myself into her, but I didn't want to rush things. I wanted to enjoy this.

''I will, don't worry.'' I spoke huskily and pressed our lips together. We immediately shoved our tongues down each other's throat and pulled at each other's bodies to get them closer to each other. We were so turned on and couldn't wait to reach out point of pure euphoria. My hand grabbed my cock and gave it a few more tugs before I rammed myself into her, her walls immediately adjusting to my size.

''Harry, fuck.'' [Y/N] moaned and threw her head back, her jawline visible and breasts jiggling a bit. I smirked to myself, gave her a few seconds to get used to me before I started thrusting myself into her, my cock brushing against her wet, warm and tight walls. My fingers dug into her hips, probably leaving some bruised spots, but I couldn't care less. I was feeling great at the moment and all thanks to her.

''You feel so God damn good, [Y/N].'' I moaned and threw my head back, some wet hair of mine sticking to my forehead because of the sweating. Slapping skin and the exam table's banging against the wall joined the sounds of our moans, only turning me more on than it already did. [Y/N]'s hands clung to me, her nails pressed into my skin to keep me close.

''Fucking take me, Harry. Fuck me.'' She moaned and I growled. My arms wrapped around her waist and without pulling out, I moved us to her desk, where I pulled myself out of her, and turned her body so I could enter her from behind while one leg was placed on the desk. This made it easier for me. In one movement, I rammed myself back into her, what made her fall forward. She moaned and threw all the stuff that was placed on her desk onto the ground, papers flying through the room and a small cup with pencils falling to the ground, what sent the pencils all over the floor. 

We kept fucking each other like rabbits, moaning loudly each other's name as we did so. My hand slapped her butt cheek hard, what made her cry out in pleasure. [Y/N] moaned my name again, and I growled hers, only thinking about her at the moment. It was like nothing in the world mattered anymore besides her. Besides us.

''You're such a fucking slut, aren't you, baby?'' I growled and when she didn't respond, I slapped her bum again, a cry escaping her mouth as she did so. My hand sneaked around her waist, down to her core and began rubbing, so she could cum soon too. [Y/N] moaned and nodded her head at my question, obviously too pleasured to give me a proper answer.

''You're fucking married to a man, yet you let me fuck your pussy.'' I continued and pounded myself into her, her moans only encouraging to continue until we fall apart in each other's arms. This was all getting better and better and especially when her walls were slowly tightening around me. It wouldn't be long until we cum.

''How would he feel, baby? How would he feel knowing that another male is fucking his wife, that another male is pleasuring her? How would he feel knowing that my dick is shoved up into you?'' I moaned and got turned on by my own words, knowing that some kind of idiot was probably waiting for her to come home at night. He would never know that his wife has been fucking someone else. [Y/N] cried out in pleasure and kissed my jawline when she managed to press her back against my chest, but soon collapsed against her desk again.

''How would he react when I am fucking the pussy he owns, or well, used to own. Because it belongs to me now, doesn't it, baby?'' I growled and pulled out for a moment to turn her around. [Y/N] was getting close and I wanted to see her orgasm face. I wanted to see her face expression when she got cosumed by pleasure, by her climax that I had built for her.

''Answer me, [Y/N]!'' I almost barked into her face but she just rolled her eyes back in pleasure and gasped when I trusted back into her with force, tearing her pussy apart. Her hands clung to my wrists, nails pushing into my skin again to express what she was feeling.

''It is yours, Harry. My God, it belongs to you now.'' [Y/N] gasped and arched her back into me, her breasts now in a better reach. I began to tug on her nipples again and pressed a kiss on her other breast, trying to stimulate her in that way too. Her walls began to tighten and I moaned, liking the feeling of her slightly clenching walls around my cock. 

''That's right. You belong to me now.'' I growled and trailed my kisses to her neck, in search for her spot there. When my lips brushed over a certain spot just behind her ear, she moaned loudly. This was the spot I was looking for and I smiled, kissing the spot tenderly before I began sucking very harshly, drawing blood to the surface so I could leave my mark on her.

''Harry, don't leave a mark. My husband will see.'' [Y/N] moaned, but tilted her head up so I had more access. She probably didn't even realised that she did that because of the pleasure that run through her veins. I refused to listen and kept sucking on the sore spot until it became a slight shade of purple.

''Yes, your husband will see that you don't belong to him anymore. It's my mark. You're mine now.'' I growled and began to thrust faster, harder, deeper, because I could feel my orgasm coming from the distance. My muscles already began clenching. My fingers began to rub the beautiful angel underneath me, trying to make her climax into my arms as well. 

''I- My God, Harry. I'm close.'' She moaned and pressed our lips together for a needy kiss while I continued to fuck her senseless, her walls clenching harder now. I could feel myself being squeezed and it felt amazing.

''Cum for me, my slut. C'mon, [Y/N], cum for me.'' I moaned while I was on the edge of cumming as well. But it was ladies first, so she was the one to cum first before I was. Though, I hoped that she wouldn't take much longer because I began to twitch inside her already.

With a few last, hard thrusts in combination with my fingers rubbing on her clit and my mouth attached to her breasts, she came undone with a loud moan of my name. This was my chance to do the exact same thing and pulled out of her warm and wet core, spurts of warm cum being released on her stomach as I moaned out her name, body trembling from the amazing orgasm I just experienced.

''Fuck, [Y/N].'' I moaned and threw my head back while we both were calming down from our highs, bodies heavily breathing. She suddenly sat straight, brushed a finger over her stomach where I released, took some cum and placed it on her tongue while keeping her eyes locked with mine. The rest, she cleaned with a tissue from the tissue box on her desk that she hadn't kicked off while fucking.

''That was great sex.'' [Y/N] giggled and I smiled at her, feeling proud that I had made her feel good. She pressed her lips against mine for a kiss and stuck her tongue down my throat so she could play with mine again, just like we did before. About a minute later we disconnected and shared a short pack before we both cleaned up the room and helped each other get dressed again.

''I would love to do that again sometime. My husband doesn't have to know.'' [Y/N] spoke then and I chuckled nodding my head. I grabbed a small piece of paper from her desk and a pen, writing down my number and address of my home, in case she would like to come by and have fun.

''Who the fuck cares about your husband? You're mine anyway. Here is my number and home address. You should call me soon, sweetie.'' I said and handed the piece of paper over before adjusting my trousers so I became comfortable in them again. [Y/N] smirked and nodded her head while she tried to fix her hair before another patient would come in.

''You'll definitely hear from me soon.'' She said and buttoned one button of her white doctor's coat, so she looked professional again. But both her and I knew better. [Y/N] took the piece of paper from my hand and pressed a last kiss on my lips before she walked me to the door because she had waiting patients in her waiting room that she needed to help. 

''Good.''


	2. #2

''You should stop worrying about everything, Harry. It's safe.'' I told my nerdy best friend, Harry. We had made a deal to hang out together at the lake, about 10 minutes away from our homes. I held his hand to drag him through the bushes, and neared the lake quite fast, the enormous rocks and the small waterfall coming into sight.

''We could really hurt ourselves, [Y/N]. I don't want you to get hurt.'' He spoke, his voice turning to a soft whisper. He had always been so protective and careful with me, and now was one of those moments that he really showed how much he actually cared and protected. Harry may get bullied at school for being a dorky person at times, but once you got to know him, like I did, he was just a normal guy with normal needs and personality.

''We won't get hurt, I promise you that, okay?'' I said, cupped his head in my hands to force him to look into my eyes and pressed an appreciative kiss on his cheek. We hadn't got a relationship with each other, but sometimes it did look like it. We would cuddle with each each other in our sleep and peck each other's cheek regularly. Once, we even pecked each other on the lips, but that was just because we were bored and wanted to know how it felt to kiss each other since we were just friends.

''Fine, but I'm still not fond of the idea.'' He murmured. This was all about us hanging at a rope, which was attached to a big branch from a tree, to swing over the water. Harry, on the other hand, was afraid for the rocks and even terrified of me getting hurt. It was something that he hated to see; me getting hurt. Even if it was just emotional pain.

''Let me go first, and you'll see that nothing is wrong about this all. It is fun, hun, live a little.'' I spoke and he nervously swallowed when I undressed myself, leaving me in my bikini in front of him. His eyes tried their best to focus on mine, but after a small while he couldn't help himself but to roam them over me. I always knew that Harry felt something for me, that was just plain obvious in his whole behaviour, and I felt something for him as well, but being the cowards we are, we never dared to face the fact nor say it.

Harry nodded with a worried look as he cupped his hands so he could help me up by letting me place my foot into his hands. When I gave him the go, he pushed me up and I grabbed the nearest branch that seemed steady and strong enough to carry my weight as I pulled myself up, so I could crawl to the rope and swing over the water. My eyes flickered to his for a moment and he just watched me with that worried glance, still not wanting me to go. But I was stubborn and wanted to prove him wrong.

So, I grabbed the rope and swung myself over the lake. But when I finally realized that I had jumped and grabbed the rope from a wrong angle, it was too late. With a bit of speed, I neared the rocks that I was meant to dodge. I could hear Harry scream out my name, but all I could do was trying to escape. So, my hands let the grip on the rope go, and I fell into the water, but my shin scraped against the rock that I was about to hit if I hadn't let go.

It did hurt, but it didn't hurt that much that I felt like dying. I surfaced and noticed that Harry had ran into the water, swimming as quickly as he could to me. Once he had reached me, he wrapped his arms around me and pressed me into his chest, protectively. I buried my face into his chest, taking in the lovely scent that he always seems to have. Harry wrapped my legs around his waist and began walking out of the water, arms tightly wrapped around my body to keep me close.

''Are you okay? Oh God, you're bleeding, [Y/N]!'' He panicked and grabbed his towel from his bag, so he could press it against my shin. My eyes carefully watched his actions, while he was too busy with taking care of me. My heart fluttered at his worry and love for me, a smile forming on my face as I continued to watch him.

''Luckily it is just a scratch. The bleeding stopped, the water made it seem worse.'' Harry announced and dabbed the bit bloody towel on my skin, taking the last amount of blood away before he pressed a kiss on the wound. He then moved his eyes back to mine and a silence fell between us that I hadn't really experienced before. It wasn't the silence itself, but the tension. A magnetic tension between the two of us.

Harry slowly moved closer to me but never attempted to break our eye contact or make me stand up. We just kept sitting here in the sand instead, watching each other closely. And with closely, I mean so close that if I leaned in now, we would kiss each other already. But, Harry was faster than I was and grabbed my face into his hands, smashing our lips together in one fluent movement. I kissed back, but that didn't held him back from parting quickly. It left me breathless.

Fuck, that was hot.

''Oh my, I'm so sorry. I know that shouldn't have supposed to happen. I don't know what to say.'' Harry murmured and hung his head low in shame and pain, probably thinking that he was the only one who had feelings. But he wasn't because I felt the exact same thing for him. The only problem was that he didn't know or seemed to understand that.

''Kiss me again, Harry.'' I murmured just above a whisper, so I wouldn't startle him with a sudden loud voice. His eyes looked up at me in confusion as soon as he heard my words roll over my lips effortlessly.

''W-What?'' He stammered, his nerdy side showing again, just like he does on school. But I saw through it. Without giving him a further explanation, I pressed our lips together, what made his eyes grow wide in nothing but pure and sudden shock. But once he understood what was going on, his eyes fluttered closed and his arms wrapped around me again, only to pull me on top of his lap. I seated myself on top of him and wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself steady while we kissed each other with a deep feeling of love.

When my tongue ran over his bottom lip, he immediately granted me access, our tongues meeting quickly after. Then, when we were getting comfortable this way, I could feel him getting a bit excited about this all and I decided to react to it. Though, I knew that I had to take it slow because he was probably still a virgin. I have never seen him having a girlfriend.

My hands pushed against his chest, what send him with his back down onto the ground, small pants leaving his mouth as I hovered above him and the tips of our noses merely touched. We continued to stare for a few more seconds before his arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down to his level, hips bucking up in search for more. For more touch between us, between our bodies.

''[Y/N].'' Harry let out a small moan and pushed his nails into my skin, clawing at me to keep me in place. I smiled and disconnected from his swollen, red lips, only to peck them quickly once more. The nerdy boy underneath me looked at me with nothing but shock, probably not even believing what had just happened between the two of us. We had never kissed like this.

''What are we doing?'' Harry whispered softly as we continued to stare into each other's eyes so silently that I almost thought it was better not to say anything. Suddenly, he sat up and placed me on his lap, legs wrapped around his torso again, just like we were before. I leaned in a bit and made our noses touch, what sent a chill down my spine.

''Showing our feelings, I guess.'' I told him and watched how a smile appeared on his face. Suddenly, that innocence in his expression disappeared and a whole new Harry appeared. Someone more confident, stronger, more possessive and wilder.

''Do you want to see the feelings that I have been keeping inside? Do you want me to show what I want to do?'' He suddenly spoke, the nervous stuttering nowhere to be seen anymore. It was like the whole nerdy thing about him just disappeared. He turned into someone else now that it came to us. And before I even got the chance to answer, a growl left his mouth and he pushed me down, so he could hover above me, his hair hanging in front of his face a bit.

''I'll fucking show you what I feel for you.'' He stated and crashed his lips back onto mine while his hands began to trail over my stomach, up to my chest, roaming his big hands over my bikini top. His rough behaviour and the passionate kissing turning me on. And he knew because my nipples began to harden and were visible through my bikini top. 

''Do you like that. [Y/N]? Yes you do, baby. I can see it.'' He murmured and kissed my jawline, down to my neck, his wet kisses trailing over my skin. A moan left my mouth and he smirked against my neck, his lips curving. Then, his hand got enough of teasing my breasts over my top and pulled at the cords, discarding it in a few seconds.

''Fuck, they are better than I imagined.'' He growled and began to massage one breast while he twirled his tongue around the nipple of the other one, completely enjoying himself while he pleasured me. His touch felt like being in heaven. It was soft, gentle and yet a bit aggressive in his -what seemed like- possessive state.

''Fuck, I've been jerking off to these beautiful things and today is finally the day that I get to touch your body.'' He moaned and gently bit on my nipple before he moved to the other one, giving them both equal attention. Because he was seated on my upper leg, I could feel him hardening, and when my eyes watched his banana yellow swimming trunks, I could see a tent forming. His cock got hard and wanted to get out of them.

I couldn't reach him yet, but that didn't stopped him from receiving pleasure on his own. Harry began to grind himself on my leg, hips bucking so he could rub his dick on my leg. Groans left his mouth and I couldn't help myself but to get even wetter. This was abnormal between the two of us. We have been longing for this for so long, and yet we never gave into it. We just kept playing the perfect pair of best friends while we secretly just wanted to screw each other's brains out.

''I've always wondered what that beautiful mouth of yours can do, [Y/N]. I bet those full lips come to a good use. Now, get on your knees for me like a good girl and suck me.'' He ordered, completely being another person as he sat there, his eyes almost a shade of dark while sitting there. The nerdy side was completely gone. Though, I didn't really mind. I liked this side of Harry too.

''Do you want me to suck that cock, Harry? For how long have you been imagining me on my knees for you, baby? For how long did that cock of yours longed for my touch?'' I asked him and pulled down his shorts, throwing them somewhere behind him. We would probably only pay attention to our clothes later. Harry let out a whine when my tongue licked a stripe from the base of his dick to the head, taking in the pre-cum that it released already. His hand grabbed a hold on my long hair.

''I've been imagining the day that we became friends. I have always wanted to fuck you so bad and it all became worse when I began to jerk off because of you. You make me so god damn horny when I think about you, your body and personality.'' He cried out when I began to do what he asked me to; sucking. My tongue swirled while I hollowed my cheeks, taking in some more pre-cum that oozed from the tip down onto my tongue. I liked his taste.

''Yes, [Y/N]. Suck me like the good girl you are.'' He moaned and began to buck his hips in a steady rhythm, basically just fucking my mouth already. Eventually, I stopped bobbing my head up and down and just let him thrust himself down my throat while he cried out in nothing but pure pleasure. I loved to see him this venerable underneath my touch, so weak yet powerful at the same time.

''Just let me fuck you, [Y/N]. I've been waiting for it for so long.'' He moaned and panted as his eyes stared at the clear sky for a moment before his beautiful green eyes rolled back into his scalp, his body too consumed by the pleasure that ran through the veins inside his body. And I wanted to make that pleasure build up so high that it makes him cum. I needed him to come undone.

''It's my turn now.'' He suddenly spoke after a little more of sucking, sat up straight and pushed me down again, this time tearing my bikini bottoms off, throwing it behind him in the same direction as his trunks were. We were now completely exposed to each other and I couldn't help but to feel extremely horny as I saw him sitting there, his cock proudly standing up.

''Spread those amazing legs, princess.'' He ordered and I obeyed, opening them wide for him. I felt so dirty to do this with him, but at the same time, it felt amazing. I kept my body up with two elbows, so I could watch what he was doing to me. Harry laid down with his face between my legs and watched my eyes for a moment before he ran a few fingers over my pussy, touching the wetness that my arousal caused.

''I'm gonna make you feel so god damn good.'' He spoke confidentially and pushed two fingers into my core, in search for my spot. A moan left my mouth and he just smirked widely, yet wickedly before he brought his tongue to my clit and began to caress it, his wet muscle sending shocks over my whole body. And it felt amazing. Doing this with him was so wrong, but at the same time, so god damn good.

''Fuck, Harry.'' I moaned and tugged at his now drying hair, what made those beautiful curls slowly appear again. He hummed and began sucking while thrusting his fingers in and out of me, curling them. There was this spot that he suddenly hit and I screamed, feeling nothing but absolute pleasure running through my body.

''Found it.'' He smirked and began to finger fuck me fast on that spot while licking my clit. My eyes rolled back and another scream left my mouth as he continued. Never in my whole life, I thought that I could cum that fast, but my body wasn't lying and my orgasm was quickly approaching me. The tight knot in my stomach began to get tighter and tighter until I couldn't hold myself back anymore. Harry noticed that I was close to reaching my high by the clenching walls around his long and thick fingers.

''Cum for me, darling. Let me see what my good girl can do for me.'' He spoke and pulled his mouth away, only to rub my clit with his fingers as he finger fucked me harder and faster. I couldn't take this much longer. The pleasure almost reached the point of making me release so hard that I couldn't think straight for weeks.

''Cum for me, [Y/N]! Fucking do it!'' He almost screamed and that was exactly the last push that I needed to come undone. A loud, high pitched scream of his name left my mouth while I spasmed in the sand where we were both located, my orgasm so strong that I couldn't think about anything anymore. It felt like an enormous wave of water had washed all my thoughts and memories away, rinsing my brain.

''You're fucking squirting, [Y/N]. God damn it, baby, keep going.'' Harry moaned while I was still experiencing my orgasm that he had caused me. It was one of the most longest and most powerful ones that I had ever had.

''Fuck, Harry. I love you.'' I moaned out, not even realising what I had just blurted out. And honestly, I didn't seemed to give a flying fuck about it anymore. We were doing this anyway and me telling my feelings wouldn't change anything. Our friendship had turned into something else so quickly too, so there was no going back anymore.

''You should have known how much I have always loved you. Maybe now you're finally gonna see further than your eyes can. Maybe now you can see that we fucking belong together.'' He growled and stroked his own cock at when the squirting had stopped and I had regained most of my senses again, which allowed my body to calm down. Though, it was ready for him. Harry lined himself up at my entrance, kissed my lips passionately and then shoved himself in, what made me gasp.

I never knew he was this big.

''Why couldn't you see that I was hurt whenever you had found a boyfriend? How the hell do you think that made me feel? Did you know how that made me feel like, [Y/N]?'' He spoke and I began to feel so bad for him that he felt so hurt whenever I had gotten a boyfriend. I only had about three boyfriends while having a friendship with him for years, but still. Harry growled at the feeling of my walls around his cock and moaned my name.

''No, I don't.'' I spoke softly while he continued to thrust into me with force, with passion and the love that he felt. My hand grabbed his upper arm and pushed my nails into his skin when he began to hit a spot that made me cry out in pleasure. It felt so good doing this with him and he felt the exact same way, according to the moans that effortlessly rolled over his lips.

''It made me feel like I was a God damn joke to you. That kiss we once shared, was real. I took it seriously, you didn't. And that made me so jealous. You gave your love to someone else while I was the one you should have given it to.'' He growled and I moaned when he hit that spot again, his fingers rubbing over my clit to pleasure me there as well. Honestly, I never knew he felt that way.

''But it doesn't matter, [Y/N]. I'm the one who owns you now, who fucks your brains out. You belong to me, and nobody else. I'm going to make you mine, and you'll always be mine and only mine. Do you understand that, [Y/N]? Do you fucking understand that?!'' He almost screamed the last part into my face while aggressively shoving himself inside of me but I didn't mind, I loved his possessive side and nodded my head because breathing was already hard for me to do, let alone speaking.

''Then say it. Say that you understand it. Say that you're mine.'' He ordered and began to thrust harder into me, his cock pounding into me, my walls around him tightening slowly. Him fucking me made me feel so good, so ecstatic that I began asking myself if this was a dream yes or no. I cried out his name and pulled him to my level, so our eyes could meet, this time from a close distance.

''I'm yours. I will always be yours.'' I spoke and noticed that my voice was breaking from the pleasure. Harry whined out satisfied and smashed our lips together for a heated kiss while he continued to fuck my core mercilessly. All the frustration, jealousy and hate that he had built up was now being released on me. I didn't care, because the pleasure was great.

''Fuck me, [Y/N]. I know you can fucking do it. Fuck your owner. Fuck your lover.'' He commanded and I complied as I made him sit down. He slipped out of me, and I noticed that his cock was drenched in my arousal, yet extremely hard and searching for the pleasure that it just received. I sat down on him, feeling his cock entering me again before I started bouncing, riding him hard.

''Yes, let me fuck that pussy of yours. Keep going, [Y/N].'' He moaned out and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me close, showing his more emotional side. We looked at each other with wild eyes, lust and love pooling in them just before we kissed each other hard. Not much later, Harry pushed his tongue passed my lips to play with mine, our mixed saliva slowly dripping down from the corners of our mouths to our jawlines. Nothing mattered in life anymore. It seemed like it was just us and the amazing sex we were having.

When I disconnected from our kiss, he whined displeased. I smirked and moved my lips to his neck for a mark, but first I had to find that spot of his that would make his body tremble. Once he moaned, I bit the spot so I could easily find it.

''Mark me, [Y/N]. Fucking mark me as yours.'' Harry moaned and I complied happily, sucking harshly on his favourite spot, what caused a moan to erupt from his beautiful mouth. He then brushed my hair over my shoulder and did the exact same thing, brushing his lips over my neck. When I moaned, he began sucking so hard, that I just knew that I would get to see that hickey on my neck for weeks.

Not that I would mind.

The way I was riding him and my clit brushed against his pelvic bone, made a new knot appear in my lower stomach. And I knew that my climax was getting closer and closer, what made me more desperate to cum. I needed him, I needed Harry.

''You're clenching around me, [Y/N]. Fucking cum all over my cock for me. Show me those feelings you have for me. Me, and only me.'' Harry moaned and began to rub smaller yet faster circles on my clit, trying to make me fall apart into his arms for the second time. He needed the same thing. He needed my love, pleasure and attention.

''Harry, I-'' I managed to bring out but was soon to be caught off because of the pleasure that ran through my body. My eyes shot open and I could see Harry smirking, probably liking the way that I was so putty in his hands at the moment.

''Do it, [Y/N]. Fall apart.'' Harry spoke and began to thrust harder with the last bit of energy that he had left. Just like me, he began to get close to his wanted climax, his cock twitching inside of me as he did so. I couldn't hold myself together anymore and just released, what made him groan out in nothing but pleasure because he got squeezed by my clenching walls.

''Fuck, [Y/N]!'' Harry screamed and came inside of me, his thick white cum coating my walls as he did so. I should have panicked about getting pregnant with his baby, but I was too tired and too consumed by pleasure to even worry about it. His body fell against mine and pushed me onto the sandy surface while he collapsed on top of my rapidly up-and-down-going chest. We panted while his arms tightly wrapped around my body to keep me close.

''I love you.'' He panted, his body calming down from the climax that he had experienced with me. A smile broke free on my face, knowing that maybe now we could be more than just best friends with a liking for each other.

''I love you.'' I told and brushed his damp hair from his face while he cuddled into me, his face on my chest while he was still planted inside of me. I wanted to lay just like this with him forever; watch the sun come up and the stars twinkle at night while we were intertwined with each other. It was all fine by me.

''What will happen to us now?'' He asked after a long, but comfortable silence between the both of us. We used that silence to calm down from our highs and to cuddle with each other; just enjoying our bodies being pressed together, our body heat keeping us warm apart from the shining sun.

''I don't know. What you want us to be.'' I murmured and kissed his head tenderly like it was just a small child that needed its mother's love. In response, he looked up at me, his big, beautiful green eyes staring into mine.

''I want to be yours from now on, [Y/N]. And I want you to be mine.'' He murmured softly, like if he would have talked too loud, everyone could hear us. There was such a difference between us now and moments ago. Moments ago, we were roughly fucking, now we were snuggling and gentle. And that wasn't wrong. You don't hear me complaining. But, maybe we needed this. Maybe we needed more than a friendship if we reacted to each other in this way.

''Then be mine. I'll be yours.'' I spoke and he smiled brightly, so bright as the actual sun. It made me happy to see him this smiley and happy at the moment. Harry absolutely looked like the cutest thing right now and I was proud to have someone like him to call mine.

''Do you promise me that?'' He spoke and moved himself a bit more upwards, so our faces were close to each other. I pressed our lips together for a kiss, what made him hum happily against mine. When we disconnected, I nuzzled noses with him, what made him giggle.

''I promise.''


	3. #3

[Y/N] and I were all snuggled up with each other, just like every other night when I was at home. It was the feeling of being home. The sound of our creaking bed (because it just creaked, even though you sat down on the edge) and the warmth of our bodies while keeping each other close was just what I called home. [Y/N] is my home.

The more I laid here with her, with her in my arms underneath the duvet, the more I began to fall in love with her and appreciate her. She has been through so much for me, and she still isn't leaving my side. Not a fight or stupid made up rumour would tear us apart. Somehow, it felt like we were connected, like pages to a book. We were one piece and it would take a lot, like really a lot, to separate us from each other. [Y/N] even managed to come along with me on tour once, so we could spend more time together. We absolutely had a great time.

The nights in particular were the wildest. We were lucky that every single band member got his own hotel room, so we didn't have to share it with others. [Y/N] and I made every single night together count, just by roughly fucking each other against the wall to sweet and passionate love making on the bed. We didn't care what we were doing, as long as it felt good.

And then to speak about the way she would arch her back into me or leave a hickey just behind my ear when we did something intimate, so she could still leave her mark on me but wouldn't be visible for others because of my curls that covered mostly everything. Especially now that my hair was growing a bit longer.

The way she always begged for me or screamed when I made her reach her high, was something that I absolutely loved to hear. It was just like music to my ears and feeling her coming undone, her wet and slick walls squeezing me to make me release inside her pussy, was absolutely wonderful. Having sex with my girl was absolutely great. I guess that that was the reason that we did it so often. That, plus we were just two horny individuals, craving for each other's touch once we were close or in the same room. We were both just like ticking time-bombs.

Suddenly, probably because of all those flashbacks, my body began to crave for that touch, for the hickey and the pleasure. And even though it was midnight and she was peacefully sleeping, I had to get it. I had to wake [Y/N] up, because I just needed to see her eyes and to feel her hands over my body. My front teeth sunk into my bottom lip once I could feel myself hardening. I needed [Y/N] so bad now.

''[Y/N]...'' I whispered softly, yet never let go of her beautiful body. She had always had more around her bones, bigger (real) boobs than an average girl has, and a bit of fat on her belly, but she still looked absolutely breath-taking to me. Her eyes would just capture me and hold my stare for so long until I couldn't bear it anymore to just stand there and watch her. They drew me to her and her plump, full and beautiful lips were something that I needed. Even if it was just kissing mine or wrapped around my cock when we were in a horny mood.

She didn't respond to my voice. It was obvious that she was in a deep slumber in my arms.

''[Y/N], please wake up.'' I whispered and gently shook her when I knew that my patience was about to run out. The tent in my boxers was really visible and a small spot appeared, meaning that my pre-cum was already leaking through it.

Fuck, I needed her now.

''[Y/N], baby, please.'' I whispered and shook her a bit more harder now, in hope that she would open those beautiful eyes of hers. All that happened was her groaning out my name sleepily before re-adjusting her head on the pillow we shared together tonight. I buried my face into her beautiful long hair, taking in the sweet orange like scent that it always seemed to have. I loved it.

''[Y/N], beautiful, wake up please.'' I mumbled against her hair and rubbed her stomach while I began to plant kisses on her neck, knowing that she absolutely loved me doing that to her. Another moan left her mouth and she pulled up her shoulder, obviously disturbed in her sleep. I smiled at what she did, lips curling at the cuteness of it. Sometimes she seemed just like a little girl to me, depending on me. But, I do have to admit that I was the same thing sometimes.

''What's wrong, Harry? It's.... three in the night. Do you feel sick?'' She murmured softly while turning to me, her voice turning into a concerned one. I smiled again, knowing that she cared so much about me. I just needed to ask and she would be ready and next to my side to help me with whatever that bothered me. [Y/N] was one of the most loving and caring persons that I've ever met. And I am not planning to let her go.

''No, I feel so fucking horny, [Y/N]. You turned me on so bad. I need you.'' I almost groaned out, and watched how her eyes were sleepily looking at mine before she turned her back back to me, sliding back into my arms again. It seemed like she wasn't going to respond to me by the way she relaxed and closed those beautiful eyes again, chasing her sleep.

"Harry, sweetheart, please. I'm too tired. Just think about something else and try to sleep." Her angelic voice spoke drowsily, slowly fading to something as soft as a whisper. A yawn rolled over her lips right after before she grabbed one of my hands in hers to hold for the night. A fluttering feeling erupted in my stomach, the feeling that I always felt when she held me close or showed me her love.

She could easily say that I had to think about something else when my thoughts were all about her, all about pleasure. The pleasure that we often shared. Our pleasure.

I groaned out and pressed myself against her bum, making sure that she could feel my cock straining against her. I wanted her, I needed her so bad right now. If she wouldn't help me out right now, I was for sure going crazy. This wasn't something that could continue for much longer.

"Harry, please stop. Get some rest." She murmured and gave me a small push so she could show that she meant it. But I wouldn't let her sleep, I needed and wanted my release, whatever it cost. My hand covered hers, grabbed a hold of it and moved it to my boxers, rubbing her soft and gentle hand over my hard on that was dying to be removed out of my boxers. It took a lot from me not to moan her name right then.

''Please.'' I begged and she sighed frustratingly, knowing that she wasn't going to win this from me, whatever she would do. Another groan left her mouth and she pulled the duvet back over her shoulders, tucking herself back in after she had pulled her hand away from my cock. She looked so snuggable to me right now. If I wasn't so horny at the moment, I would have slid into her arms and buried my face into the crook of my neck to fall asleep again.

"No, baby." She murmured and I growled frustratingly, now losing all my patience that I had this night. My hand took a grip on her hip, pushing my fingertips firmly on her skin as I did so. I couldn't take this torture any longer and began to buck my hips against her upper leg, rubbing my hard cock against her smooth skin.

''[Y/N], fuck.'' I moaned and buried my face into her neck while I kept dry humping her leg. It didn't felt as pleasurable as actually fucking her or making love to her, but it was something. At least it gave me pleasure. [Y/N] groaned again and intertwined our fingers by shoving hers in between the gaps of my fingers because her hand was placed on top of mine. She knew what I was doing.

And I knew she was beginning to like it.

''Harry, god damn it. Why do you always need to get so horny at times you shouldn't?'' [Y/N] asked, and I could notice that her voice was sounding slightly irritated because of my actions. I knew she wanted to sleep, but I wasn't going to let her. Oh no, sleeping was the last thing I was going to do right now.

''Well, excuse me for laying next to a beautiful lady who turns me on every single time my eyes fall on top of her.'' I shot back, but never stopped dry humping on her leg. It felt too good to stop and I knew that I could get more than this. My body knew that I could receive so much more pleasure than I did now. It knew that [Y/N] was close enough to help me out, and it reacted to her. She just needed to react to me too.

''You should have your eyes closed right now because it is three in the night and you should have been asleep.'' She spoke and she turned her beautiful body, so she was facing me instead of showing her back. Her beautiful bare back because we hardly wore something to bed. Only underwear and she wasn't even bothered to wear a bra.

I didn't mind at all, of course.

''Yeah, and you should have helped your man out. But you didn't do that either.'' I said and watched her rolling her eyes before she snuggled into my chest, something that she often did when we were in bed. Maybe now she was finally going to be the helping hand that I needed tonight. Giving my hopes up wasn't in my vocabulary. One way or another I would make her pleasure me. It was what kept this interesting.

''Maybe because I want to sleep and you are being annoying again.'' She told and pressed her soft lips on my chest to leave a kiss. The warmth of her love was spreading all over my body and I adored the feeling. I never wanted to lose that feeling, whatever it took. Our love for each other is genuine and mutual.

"I'm not annoying, I'm horny. Stop being such a bitch." I chuckled and she grinned against my skin, her lips curving. I placed a tender kiss on her hair, so she would know that I didn't meant it what I said. But she knew. She knows me just like the inside of her jeans pocket. It was safe enough to say that she knew me better than I did myself.

"You're an asshole." [Y/N] spoke, and I laughed, smiling down at her. Her eyes glanced up at mine in the dimmed light that the small lamp in the corner gave us, her beautiful eyes shining. She looked like the most breath-taking woman to me. Absolutely gorgeous.

''Sorry.'' I said and kissed her hard, really in need for her love right now. I needed her hands all over me, her fingers roaming over my skin and the pleasure running through my veins like rivers with a strong current. A small, almost inaudible moan left her mouth, what got my cock twitching in my uncomfortable boxers. I needed a release.

''Please, [Y/N].'' I cried out against her lips when her hand began to wonder over my stomach, her soft fingers trailing over the outlines of my tattoo's. A moan left my mouth again and my breathing sped up in excitement, finally getting what I wanted the most right now. She just had to keep touching me and my swollen cock.

''Please what, Harry?'' She whispered seductively, yet teasingly as her fingers began to tease my nipples, just to feel them hardening underneath her delicate touch. My eyes closed and my back arched into her, trying to feel more of her delicious touch that got my body screaming for her. It was screaming for her love and attention.

''Touch me, please, [Y/N].'' I begged and intertwined one hand with her that she didn't used to touch me with. She grinned and placed a small kiss on my jawline before she shook her head, turned her back back to me and pulled the warm covers around her again. My mouth dropped open.

''Don't fucking do this to me.'' I growled and had enough of her teasing, now getting a bit more frustrated with myself and the whole situation. My hands took a strong grip on her beautiful body and turned her harshly back to me, a squeal leaving her mouth in shock. I've had enough of this bullshit and seeing her enjoying the fact that she left me this untouched with a raging hard on, made me angry.

''I'm not going to ask you nicely anymore, [Y/N]. Now I am going to make you.'' I growled and pulled my underwear down with one hard tug, giving my hard cock the freedom that it needed. It slapped against my lower stomach, the tip red in search for attention or stimulation. Her sparkly eyes watched it pointing to our white ceiling, veins visible.

''Touch it. Make me cum.'' I ordered and she just continued to stare at me with shock pooling in her eyes. She hadn't thought that I could turn this way after her teasing. It was already enough to get frustrated to know that she refused to touch me when I needed her, while I would make her cum in a heartbeat if she was horny at night or any other time of the day. I just needed to feel euphoria to sleep well again.

''Harry-''

''I said make me cum, [Y/N]. I didn't asked for you to talk.'' I snarled and threw my boxers away somewhere behind me, leaving me with absolutely nothing on. [Y/N] swallowed before she sat up and I knelt in front of her on the bed before sitting down on my bum, my hand taking a grip on the duvet where we were laying underneath moments ago.

''C'mon, baby. Give it a kiss.'' I spoke and took a hand full of her hair, her strands feeling soft against my rough yet gentle hands. Hurting her was never something that came up into my mind, not even this night when she teased the hell out of me and refused to touch my cock. I really love her, she is the girl of my dreams and more. If I hurt her someday, I would never be able to forgive myself.

[Y/N] seemed to relax because of the pet name that I gave her and crawled a bit closer until she sat on her knees between my legs. I gave her a small smile and she just blinked in return before she brought her mouth to my inpatient cock, which was now really shaking, and my balls were vibrating. I needed to get my orgasm. When she was about to take me into her mouth, I spoke up.

''No, [Y/N], kiss it first. Please.'' I spoke softly, somehow really feeling to see her placing some kisses on my cock before she got to work on me. I wanted to feel her soft lips pressed against against my red tip, I wanted to feel her tongue working on me and her vibrations sending me closer to the edge. I wanted everything she could possibly give me right now. I wanted all her fucking love.

[Y/N] did what I asked her to do and placed her soft lips against my tip, leaving kisses all the way over. When my tip had gotten enough kisses for her liking, she moved to the base while gently massaging my balls in her soft hand. I moaned, liking the feeling that it brought me. Her tongue then licked a stripe from my base towards the tip, her wet muscle caressing the sensitive skin. A moan rolled over my lips and my back arched into her again, just like it did when she teased my nipples.

''Fuck, [Y/N]. Suck it, baby. Suck my cock.'' I moaned and again, she complied like the good girl she is for me. A smile spread over my face while my eyes screwed shut in nothing but absolute pleasure of her sucking my dick. Her tongue never stopped flicking over the head while she took me deeper and deeper, almost deep-throating me. She knew how I like to be pleasured orally and always did the best to make me cum.

''Yes, sweetheart. You know exactly how to treat me. You know exactly how to suck my cock.'' I moaned and bucked my hips up to her again, sending my cock deeper down her throat. This was absolutely amazing to have her like this. Her mouth was like a perfect oasis to me. A perfect place to make me release so hard that I would probably have to sleep until late in the morning to recover from this night.

''Deepthroat me, baby. Please. I know you can.'' I spoke and she hummed, the vibrations ending up on my cock, what made me moan out in pleasure. Instantly, she forced herself to take everything of me, and I could feel myself sliding deeper inside of her mouth, towards her throat. The feeling was fucking amazing, but I couldn't close my eyes in pleasure. They had to watch her. Tears were appearing in her eyes soon after, and that was the limit for me. I didn't want to see her crying.

"Come here, sweetie." I spoke, gently pulled her off my cock and lifted her a bit up so we were on the same eye-level. Her beautiful eyes stared at mine with an undefinable emotion that I hadn't seen before. We continued to silently stare at each other before I slowly leaned in, and brushed my lips against hers until I thought it was the right time to fully press them down on her swollen lips. Her lips curved against mine, what made me feel a lot happier. [Y/N] was smiling again.

"Take your time, kitten. We have all the time in the world for us and you don't have to force yourself into things like you just did before to pleasure me, baby girl. Don't do that. Take it slow and be comfortable, that's the best for you too." I said and brushed my thumb over her soft cheek while my hand still held her jaw. Her eyes sparkled again.

"But, I want to make you cum, Harry." She spoke softly, almost vulnerably.

Did I pushed it this far? Had I forced her to make me cum this bad that she almost felt afraid that something would happen to her if she didn't?

"I know, baby. I know. But, I want you to take it easy for yourself. Enjoy what you're doing. You know I love you, right?" I spoke, almost thinking that she got terrified of me. The problem was, that I could get really controlling when we have sex, rough, demanding, wilder than normal sex. We did have some rough fucking now and then, but I didn't want to scare her with my behaviour. [Y/N] means everything to me.

"I know. And I love you more than you'll ever know." She told and smiled, her eyes twinkling. I really had the feeling to just burst out crying right then, just because I love her so much. Just because we have been together for such a long time and yet she had never left me, cheated or let me down. She always kept our relationship interesting and the love that she gave me was even overwhelming some times. Nobody ever gave me so much love than she did.

"I love you." I told her, feeling my eyes water at what I just said. Emotional and venerable, that's what I momentarily turned into. But I didn't care, and she did not either. [Y/N] smiled, pressed another kiss on my lips and then got back to pleasuring my cock again, her beautiful wet tongue licking my head like it was an ice-cream.

God, that touch felt great.

My teeth sunk into my lip as I began to quicken my breath and sweat began to appear on my forehead, cheeks flushing. Her eyes fixed themselves on mine, and wouldn't let them disconnect from the eye contact that we had. Her tongue brushed over the head again and another loud moan of her name erupted from my mouth as she continued. My hand grabbed one of hers and intertwined fingers, tightly holding onto her like I was afraid she would leave if I didn't.

"[Y/N]..." I kept moaning her name. Every single thought in my head was about her. How I could stay with her like this for the rest of my life, have children and didn't give a shit about what others have to say about us and our family. To me, we seemed perfect.

"There, keep touching me there. It feels so good. Please, [Y/N]." I begged when her tongue flicked over one particular spot on the head of my cock. It sent shocks over my body and I could feel my muscles tensing and clenching. I knew I was close and she only brought me closer with the touches she gave me.

"Yes, that's it, beautiful. I'm getting close." I told, the knot in my stomach getting bigger and bigger. She hummed for me, the vibrations ending up on my tip again to make me come undone faster. [Y/N] knew what she was doing, and I loved every single bit of it. My knees began to buckle and my abdominals began to clench, hands taking a tight grip on the duvet. I never paid attention to my shaking body until my hands took such a tight grip on the material that I could hear it beginning to crack.

I was so fucking desperate to cum.

"I'm gonna- baby, I- [Y/N]!" I screamed out her name like it was the only thing I knew to say when my climax hit me like a wall of bricks in the face. Her wet and warm tongue kept caressing that spot that got me losing everything. My hips shot up, and cum spurted out, what ended up on my lower stomach while the rest slowly dribbled down my cock. She never stopped licking to make it last longer and smiled when I collapsed back on the bed again.

Fuck, that was amazing.

"[Y/N]..." I moaned softly and she hummed in response while she began to clean me up, her tongue brushing over my cock and lower stomach to clean up my mess. She took every single drop that I had spilled on myself and swallowed. I watched what she was doing and enjoyed the feeling over her lips brushing over my stomach. 

''You taste amazing, baby.'' She told, ran her tongue over her beautiful lips and placed some kisses over my stomach, up to my chest. I didn't hear anything of what she was saying, all I could think about was her, how much I love her and how lucky I am to have a beautiful person like her to call mine.

When she was about to kiss me on my lips, I rolled our bodies around. I wanted to pleasure her like that too. I wanted more, because I wasn't just done with her yet. Not at all.

''I want to pleasure you, [Y/N]. Just like you pleasured me.'' I told her, pressed a long kiss on her swollen lips and then lowered myself between her legs, pulling down her panties. They were soaked and I grinned, knowing that she got turned on at the time that she was sucking me off.

I pushed her legs from each other, so I gained access to her wet pussy and began to lick, my tongue running over her entrance and swollen clit. She gasped and cooed when she felt me pleasuring her and let her eyes roll back into their sockets. Both of my hands travelled to her amazing pair of boobs and massaged them gently, rolling the nipple between my fingers soon after.

''That feels so good, baby.'' She moaned and spread her legs even wider for me, so I could get better access to her. A grin appeared on my face and pulled back one hand, only to rub her clit as I began to push my tongue inside her core. Another gasp and a moan rolled over her lips as she began to touch her own breasts, squeezing them lightly while her back arched into me. My free hand got placed between those lovely tits and pushed her body down on the mattress, so she wouldn't squirm to much because of my tongue.

''You taste great, kitten. Fucking incredible.'' I told her and removed my tongue from her dripping core, only to suck on her clit. Tongue and fingers switched positions. I pushed my fingers into her dripping cave and curled them as soon as I got the chance to, to find her spot that would make her cum easily. [Y/N] moaned my name and pushed her hips up, moving on my face as she did so. I fucking loved it to see her this pleasured.

''Make me cum, Harry. Please.'' She begged and I hummed, continuing to finger fuck her dripping pussy while twirling my tongue around her swollen and red clit. She wanted to come undone so fucking bad, and I knew it. She wasn't that far away from her climax, according to the walls which were slowly tightening around my two fingers.

''Cum for me, baby doll. Give me those juices.'' I spoke and brushed my fingers over her soft walls, touching the spot that she loved so much. A whine left her mouth and her hips began to move again, grinding on my face to get herself to cum. I sucked harder on her clit while my fingers began to fuck her a bit more faster, but not rougher. This had to be pleasuring for her, not hurtful.

''Harry, I'm so close.'' She cried out and I smirked at the feeling of her tightening walls. I wanted to feel her clenching around my fingers. I wanted to taste those lovely juices that she would release on my fingers while coming down from her high. To receive it, my tongue swirled faster and my fingers fucked even faster, what made her scream.

''Harry!'' She screamed, her back curling completely as her toes curled and body shook in a wild way. I watched her eyes roll back, only the white visible as she experienced her orgasm with me. I loved to see her so pleasured, so touched and so numb in my arms after falling down back on the mattress with sped up breathing.

I took my chance and licked her clean, taking in all the juices she released on my fingers. I flattened my tongue and ran it over her entrance, cleaning her up. When I was done, I sucked on my fingers and took in the sweet taste that would be left on my taste buds. 

''I love you.'' I told her truthfully, and laid down on top of her, not even caring about anything but her anymore. it was just us. She opened her sleepy eyes and pressed a kiss on my forehead before I laid down on her soft boobs, pulling the duvet over us soon after so we wouldn't be cold.

''I love you.'' She spoke softly and brushed my hair so gently that it looked like she was brushing it. A smile grew on my face once I could feel that warm feeling of love spreading all over my body again while the beating of her heart slowly began to lull me back to sleep. I loved her more than she would ever know. And I never ever wanted to loose her. [Y/N] is my soulmate, my everything.

''[Y/N]?'' I murmured softly, knowing that she was probably already falling asleep, sleepy after coming down from her high so hard. I couldn't say that I didn't felt the same; I was exhausted too.

''Hmm?'' She hummed, her delicate voice slowly fading with every single second that passed. Her body was falling asleep, or at least, she was close to it. As long as I kept talking, she would be half awake.

''Marry me.''


	4. #4

''Just a bit more, darling!'' He yelled and I rolled my eyes playfully as he stood at the top of the mountain we were climbing. Beautiful and green trees surrounded us, what gave me a whole new picture of what this country had to offer. The nature was absolutely breath taking and the silence was great. There wasn't traffic, nor buildings or other people who were going for a hike. Only Harry and I visited this here.

With the last strength I had in me, I walked up, eyes roaming over the environment around me just before they locked on my man, who was enthusiastically encouraging me to join him on the mountain between all those other trees. When I finally reached the end, Harry ran to me and wrapped me into his muscular arms, hugging me tightly. His lips pressed a kiss on my head and then rested his own on mine, looking at the incredible view with me.

''It is amazing, isn't it?'' He softly spoke and rubbed my back while he continued to hold me close. I hummed and smiled, loving this moment. Harry held me so close and we were in such a great area together, what made this all just a bit more romantic than it already was to me.

''It definitely is.'' I spoke and he grinned, placing another kiss on my hair. I had made a ponytail half way through the hike because my hair was often bothering me because it fell in front of my face and the heat was unbearable. A pony tail worked for me most of the times, just like it did now. Harry started to play with it, twirling it around his hand.

''You enjoying yourself?'' I asked and he began to laugh, his beautiful green irises shining with pure joy. It was visible that he looked very happy to be with me right here, right now. And that gave me a good feeling because that was how it has to be in a relationship between two people.

''Sorry, I just love your ponytail.'' He giggled and I laughed, pressing a kiss on his jawline that I loved from the day that my eyes met him. There was something about him that kept me captivated, interested. And maybe it was his beautiful personality or the love for each and everyone that just radiated of his body.

''You're an idiot.'' I told him and caressed his hair, which was a tad sweaty from walking up the mountain the whole time. I didn't mind it though, because I was the exact same thing. A smile appeared on his beautiful face and eyes twinkled.

''Yes, but, your idiot, right baby? You love me.'' He spoke, pursing his lips like a small child. I giggled and pressed my lips against his, just like he wanted me to. Harry reacted immediately and pulled me closer in a somewhat rough way, throwing the back pack off my back right after. The same happened to his back pack and just left them on the rocky ground before he lifted me up and made my legs wrap around his waist.

''I fucking love you so much.'' He mumbled against my lips and walked towards a tree, pressing me up against it. His tongue easily slipped into my mouth soon after, searching for mine to play with. We got lost in our own touches, soft moans shared instead. Before I could even say something back, he began to mumble again, cutting me off.

''I love you, I love you, I love you.'' He spoke and left absolutely no spot untouched in my mouth. My hands found his luscious curly locks to grab a hold on while we kissed wildly, yet passionately. I could feel the love radiating from his heart again, only to enter my body, while the same happened to him. We shared everything together, just like two little kids.

''I love you.'' I spoke and grinned, finding it funny how he went from an adventurous mood to such a needy for love one. Though, it didn't bothered me at all because that was just how Harry was like. His mood could change as quickly as I could make a 'click' sound with my fingers.

Harry's kisses trailed from my lips to my jawline, down to my neck, where he placed them on my favourite spot. He had left hickeys on that place so many times that he didn't even had to search for it anymore. It was like he could see where it was. A kiss was once more placed on the spot before he bit on it and began to suck, drawing blood to the surface.

''Harry...'' I moaned and felt how he smiled against my skin, probably pleased with me moaning because of his touch. His hands, that held me up against the tree, squeezed my bum and I squealed, what made him laugh as soon as he heard me. He pulled away and smiled widely, while his deep chuckle filling the open air. Then, he turned back to serious.

''[Y/N], I really want to make love to you here, right now.'' He spoke softly, like he was already preparing himself for a no. My eyes scanned over his features, only to notice that his eyes were looking with nothing but pure love and sincerity. Harry really meant what he said.

''Right here?'' I asked, not even making the slightest attempt to believe that he wanted to do this with me here in public. It was not like people would see us that easily, but it was public and a known hiking trail for people. I didn't wanted to get caught while we were making love to each other. It would probably one of the most embarrassing moments in my life.

''Yes, baby. I mean, we always keep this in our bedroom. Maybe it is exciting to try something new, in public but yet private because nobody hardly gets here. I think it is great to make love in the open air, don't you think?'' He spoke, in hope that I would agree to the idea of making love with him right here. Actually, I think he was right that it could be more exciting than just our bedroom. And I guess that it because of the adrenaline.

''I agree.'' I told and he began to smile widely, happy with the fact that I was okay with doing something so intimate on a public place. It was new, yes, but that didn't mean that we couldn't try it. And Harry was right, maybe it was time for us to try something new, that was a bit more exciting just because of the thought that we could get caught. Yet, we didn't care.

''So?'' Harry trailed off with a questioning sound, probably because he didn't quite knew if I wanted to do this with him or not. But I do wanted to share this with him, I really do.

''Let's do it.'' I told and he smiled widely before pecking my lips passionately, then moving on to the tip of my nose. A giggle escaped from my mouth and he smiled again, taking a tighter grip on my body soon after. I could tell that Harry felt excited to do this with me, and I was the exact same thing.

''That's my girl. Okay, let's find a spot because I don't think that it is comfy for you if I make love to you against the tree, because of the bark. It will hurt you because of our movements and scratch your skin. Maybe we can find right place there.'' Harry told and pointed to as a flat surface on the ground a few metres away from us, and seemed to be rock. I guess that making love there would hurt less than against a tree, just like Harry said.

I nodded my head and he pecked my lips another time before he carried me to the place, picking one of the backpacks up on his way. In his arms like this, I felt safe, wanted, loved. I rested my head against his hard yet warm chest, hearing his heart beating faster than it normally did. Our bodies began to react, his beating heart was the evidence of it all.

''I think it is the best to make love here, behind the rocks. The sun won't shine into my eyes because the rocks block the sun rays, so I can look at you without being blinded by the sun.'' He spoke and carefully placed me down on the ground, being so careful that it almost made me feel like I was a porcelain doll, able to be broken if he wasn't careful enough with me.

''Here, use this as a pillow. I don't want your head to get hurt because of our movements.'' He then said, lifted my head up with one hand and placed the back pack underneath my head, so it could rest there. My heart almost exploded as I continued to look at him being so careful and protective of me, like a father would be to his children. It was absolutely heart melting to see.

''You okay?'' Harry asked when I made myself comfortable, and I nodded my head with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to do this with the one that I love the most in the whole wide world.

''Good. I love you, [Y/N]. May I start?'' Harry asked and kissed my lips softly before I nodded, giving him my permission to continue what he was doing. He let out a pleased hum before he began to leave small kisses on my lips, every kiss just lasting a bit longer. Then, he slowly opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth, slowly and passionately twirling it around mine to play with.

While Harry and I kissed and everything seemed to vanish around us, he began to slowly undress me, starting with my top and bra. His hands were skilled and knew exactly what they were doing, how they needed to do it and how to pleasure me. Harry's kisses trailed down to my chest, but just when he was about to kiss one nipple, he pulled his own shirt over his head before he continued again. His soft lips wrapped around my hardened nipple and swirled his tongue around it gently before moving on to the other.

''Does it feel okay?'' He asked, looking up at me with his bright green eyes as he did so. All I could do was letting out a whine and nodding my head because he was being so gentle with me that it seemed like I really was going to break. And then the pleasure that I received from him playing with my breasts was absolutely amazing.

''I think that is a yes. May I move on?'' He said and dropped his hand towards the button of my jeans, gesturing that he wanted to take my jeans off. Probably my underwear at once too. Again, I gave him permission and he smiled, eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight. Harry gave me a peck on my lips before he concentrated himself on what he was doing.

To my surprise, he just only took of my jeans, and left my underwear on. His soft hands spread my legs apart and then caressed my clothed pussy, feeling the damp spot of my underwear probably. Harry grinned when he felt my arousal, placed a kiss on my pelvic bone and then pulled down my underwear too, what left me with absolutely nothing on, while he was still in his jeans.

''Look at you, beautiful. Your pussy is so wet that it glistens in the sunlight.'' Harry spoke and smiled at me in some sort of cute way before he captured my lips again, this time for a snog again. In the meantime that he took all his time to kiss me, he travelled one hand between my legs, letting his fingers rub over my clit to pleasure me.

''I love you, [Y/N].'' Harry spoke softly, leaving another kiss on my lips before moving to my neck to darken the hickey he had left earlier, even more. I didn't mind and just let him do what he wanted, because I would enjoy it anyway. Slowly, his fingers stopped with rubbing circles on my clit and slid over my entrance, using my arousal as lubrication for his fingers. Suddenly, he entered two fingers, what made me gasp. I could feel his fingers move over my walls.

''I love you. Harry- Oh, God that feels good.'' I spoke and he hummed against my neck, smiling as he did so. I knew that he was amused and turned on now that we were in the middle of this and was already fingering me. The feeling of my wetness and warmness from my walls, which were screaming for his cock already, was basically just inviting him. I needed him.

''Harry, please.'' I breathed, really in need of him right now. He looked up at me and grinned, nuzzling our noses together before he lowered himself until he was with his face between my legs, licking his lips at the sight of my pussy, all wet for him.

''You don't have to beg for me, baby. My girl always gets what she wants.'' Harry said and then flattened his tongue against my pussy, licking a stripe until he ended up at my clit, where he began to circle the tip around so he would tease me yet pleasure me at the same time. A moan erupted from my mouth and my muscles tensed, loving the feeling that he gave me.

We should have done this in public earlier.

''Lick my clit, Harry, please.'' I begged and he complied, rolling his tongue over the swollen bud to pleasure me like I wanted to be pleasured. Yes, this feels good. Harry noticed I loved his touch and began to suck softly while moving his fingers over my walls, brushing over my G-spot from time to time what got me gasping for oxygen.

''Yes, that's it, baby.'' I couldn't stop moaning anymore. His tongue working on me felt so good that I could feel all kinds of tingling feelings wash over my body like waves. And seeing him so concentrated yet fixed on me and my eyes for any kind of emotion that would make him stop his actions, only made it hotter for me. I wanted to return the pleasure to him.

''Stop, baby. I want to pleasure you now.'' I told him and sat up, so I could reach him as soon as he had sat up too. A bulge had appeared in his jeans, and I knew that it was probably already hurting him. His hands hastily grabbed onto his jeans in anticipation, but I caught his wrists right on time, what made him whine out displeased. I knew he wanted to remove them, but that was my job.

My hands grabbed onto his jeans button and popped it open before pulling down the zipper, what made him release a sigh in relief. I chuckled and pulled them down his legs, slowly and carefully, just like he was with me. Just to tease him a bit more, I left his purple boxers on, and began to place kisses on his dick, which was poking out. The tent was very visible and that turned me even more on.

''[Y/N], please don't tease me. I want to make love to you so bad.'' Harry cried out in frustration, slamming his hand flat on the rock while he bucked his hips up to me. This was my chance to pull down his underwear and I threw the clothing item on the pile that Harry created from my clothes. His cock slapped hard against his lower stomach and remained there, the tip swollen and red in lack of attention.

''I won't tease you. Promise.'' I told him with a soft voice, and could see his face turn his expression to a relieved one. Just like Harry did with me, I kissed his slightly swollen lips before I went down on him and took his cock in my mouth, the salty taste of his pre-cum entering my mouth as soon as I did that. My tongue caressed the sensitive head as soft as possible so it wouldn't be too rough. I wanted to take my time with him to enjoy this as much as he did.

''Thank you, baby. Oh- keep going, that feels good. Please repeat that.'' Harry moaned and I did what he asked me to do, and repeated my actions. A loud moan erupted from his mouth and his back arched, his head pressed into the back pack with more force. Steady hums left his mouth and his eyes rolled back from time to time in nothing but pleasure. I never took my eyes away from him, so I could see how much he enjoyed my mouth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Again, [Y/N], please. Do that again. It feels so good." Harry begged and bucked his lips into my mouth, sending his cock deeper down my throat. I pulled a bit back and repeated my moves again, his crying out in pleasure to be heard soon after.

"Yes, fuck, yes!" He cried and smiled while arching his back and rolling his eyes back into their sockets. I grinned and continued sucking and swirling, just to make him feel wonderful before we go home. Until that time, we are going to enjoy each other's bodies to the fullest.

"Inside- [Y/N], I want to be inside you now." Harry panted and pulled me off his cock, only to see it slamming against his lower stomach again. A moan erupted from his mouth at the feeling of that before he paid all his attention back to me again.

"Let me make love to you, [Y/N]. I want to feel you." Harry spoke, switched positions with me and made sure that I was comfortable before he crawled between my legs. We kissed each other deeply again, tongues finding and tastes exchanged. I grinned when he began to get inpatient, loving the way he wanted to be buried deep inside so bad.

"May I?" He asked politely again just before he began to line himself up, in case I had changed my mind and didn't felt like doing this anymore. But I nodded and he smiled before kissing my lips and slipping himself in. A groan erupted from his mouth and he threw his head back, eyes screwed closed in bliss.

"Fuck, your drenched pussy feels so fucking good around my hard cock, [Y/N]." He moaned, gently bucking his hips into mine because he didn't wanted this to turn into meaningless fucking. His eyes snapped back open and looked at mine with such a passion pooling in them that it almost seemed like they would change colours of green.

"I love you, Harry." I moaned and he smiled widely, like my words were the only thing that sounded like beautiful music to his ears. He smashed our lips together and pried my lips open with his tongue, so he could play with mine.

"I love you so damn much, [Y/N]. So much." He cried out against my lips, pleasure running through our veins. I enjoyed the way he hovered above my body, like he would protect me from everything while he made love to me. What we were doing right now had so much meaning and emotion.

"Make love to me. Show me how much you love me, how much you need me. [Y/N], please show me." Harry moaned and looked at me, his body screaming for my love, for all my attention. I complied and switched positions with him, so he laid down underneath me. Harry looked at me with his wild green eyes, his bottom lip held by his front teeth. He was desperate to feel my love and I was going to give him everything I had.

"Use my cock to show me." He told me and again, I complied. With slow and gentle bounces, I began to make love to him and his cock, which was buried deep inside my dripping core. The head of his cock brushed deliciously over my tight walls, touching spots that got me gasping for air. The pleasure was amazing and he knew it.

"I love you." I whispered and continued to gently bounce on his cock, slow and steady movements made. Harry's eyes watered, and a tear rolled down his cheek as soon as I said that, what concerned me for a moment. I gave him my hand and he quickly grabbed on to it, intertwining our fingers while keeping our eyes locked.

"I can feel it, [Y/N]. I can feel your love for me." Harry said and another tear rolled down his cheek while he pulled me closer. I bent over and kissed his lips gently, taking in the lovely taste that they always seem to have. My other hand brushed over his cheek to remove the fallen tear and then kissed the tip of his nose. Then, my kisses trailed towards his jawline, to leave some there before I licked them and I could hear Harry moan again.

"Keep going, please keep touching me." Harry begged and matched my bounces, bucking his hips back into mine so his cock travelled deeper inside my pussy. Our making love got a bit more speed because of our desperate moods, but as long as his cock was inside me and making us feel great, it was worth it.

I complied with what he asked me to do and placed kisses in his neck before sucking on his spot even more, to make my mark on him even worse than it already was. Once satisfied, I licked it with a flattened tongue and placed a kiss on it. The sore spot was slowly turning to a darker colour. Harry moaned and placed one hand on my back, holding on to me while his hips couldn't stop bucking into mine to get more friction of my wet walls around his sensitive cock.

"Mark me, mark me all over." Harry moaned and slapped my bum cheek gently before he returned his hand back on my back. I began to suck on his neck again, this time other places than his favourite spot, but he still seemed to like it.

"[Y/N].." Harry moaned, and clawed at my back, nails digging into my skin to express his pleasure. I gasped at the touch but never stopped sucking on his soft skin. My hickeys travelled to his collarbones, leaving traces all over his body. He gave a hard trust and he gasped, mouth falling wide open and eyes rolling back. Harry probably had touched a spot inside of me that pleasured him just a bit more than he got generally pleasured right now.

''I am ready to cum, [Y/N]. But I want to reach my high with you, together.'' Harry told and switched positions again, hovering above me. His body got sweaty of what we were doing, and especially now that we were outside with the sun shining down on us. Our eyes locked and he gave me a quick smile before capturing my lips with his, kissing them softly and gently, passionately, full of love.

''I want you to warn me when you're cumming. I want us to cum at the same time. I want to try.'' Harry gasped and brought his fingers down to my swollen bud while he sucked on my neck, leaving just like me all kinds of hickeys. Tomorrow, I'd probably have to wear a scarf all day to cover it up at work and Harry would probably have a lot to explain to the fans because it would probably be on social media. It wasn't the first time that that happened.

''Please, Harry, keep going. It feels so fucking good.'' I moaned and pushed my nails into his skin, clawing at him to keep him where he was at the moment. The last thing that I wanted was him to leave me. Heck, I didn't want it at all. And especially not now.

''Cum for me, baby. Show me that warm, beautiful love to me.'' Harry whispered into my ear and continued to push his cock into my soaking pussy, the walls slowly tightening around him. I wanted to cum so bad, so fucking bad. My eyes made contact with his and I signed him that I was getting close.

''Leave your orgasm to me, baby. Just release.'' Harry told and began to thrust a bit faster, while his fingers began to rub smaller, yet quicker circles on my clit, sending me closer and closer. He began to murmur to me 'cum, cum for me, baby.' and honestly, I could feel myself dangling on that edge. All I needed was that small push for me to tumble over the edge and come undone on top of him. And he gave me that push.

''Harry- Oh my God, Harry!'' I screamed and he began to push his hips faster into mine before he fell apart too, shooting all his thick, white semen into my drenched pussy.

''Take my cum, [Y/N]. Take my fucking love that I put into you.'' Harry groaned loudly as he experienced his own orgasm, shooting the last bits of semen into me. I could feel it cover my walls, the heat of it make me shiver for a second. My man let out one last growl before he collapsed on top of my chest, what did hurt me for a second, but I didn't care. Pants were all that filled the silenced air around us, apart from some crickets.

''Fuck, that was great. I love you.'' Harry mumbled softly, yet sleepily. At this moment, I wished we were back in our bedroom again, so we could fall asleep carelessly and wake up whenever we want to. Now we have to walk down this whole mountain and then drive back home for an hour. Though, I hadn't got anything to complain about because this was one of the most horniest, yet amazing things that have ever happened in my life. Making love in public places was something we had to do more often.

''It indeed was. I love you.'' I mumbled softly, feeling myself getting sleepy already. If we would just stay here in the shadow with clothes on, there wasn't a reason not to fall asleep in each other's arms. We have our backpacks close, one underneath my head and one about two steps away. 

''Your neck has purple spots from my hickeys. I wonder what people will think of us now.'' I chuckled and brushed his beautiful brown hair back, curling the ends around my finger. Harry has always loved the feeling of me playing with his hair, and that was even visible now because he pushed his head back into my hand and soft purrs left his mouth in pleasure.

''I'll just say that those are bruises from a fight I got in, or something.'' Harry spoke and chuckled. A laugh erupted from my mouth, and he could probably feel the vibrations on my chest at the same time, what made him look up at me with his beautiful pair of forest green eyes that shone brightly with pure love and joy. He seemed to be right at the place he wanted to be. With me. Us, together.

''Yeah, they'll probably buy that story.'' I laughed and he smirked, pressing a kiss on one of my breasts soon after. I caressed his soft cheek and then tapped his nose, what made him smile just like a kid. I love him so much.

''Yeah, probably not.''


	5. #5

A long, stressful day of work had ended. With a sigh leaving my mouth, I loosened my tie around my blouse and opened the door right after. I craved for a loving wife right now who would take my jacket, kiss me welcome and have dinner ready for us and [Y/N], my daughter of 16 years old. I missed a woman in my life to love me for me, who knew me better than I do myself and makes me happy again. Me being happy while being in a relationship has been a long time ago. I had divorced from [Y/N]'s mom years ago. And I wanted to be happy again, to feel loved, appreciated, comfortable in my own skin.

It was silent at home, and I immediately assumed that [Y/N] was away, probably hanging out with friends or something. We had a good friendship together, and could get along well. She knew how to listen to me and always came back home at six in the afternoon, so she was home before dinner. My hand let go of the handle of my suitcase, what send the object down on the carpet next to my daughter's and my shoes.

I got uncomfortable in my working suit and walked upstairs to change myself into warm sweatpants and a T-shirt before I would start making dinner for us two. But, when I was about to walk passed [Y/N]'s room, I heard small moans fill the room. I swallowed, almost afraid that she could be there with some kind of boy that I had never seen before. Even though [Y/N] was so beautiful to me, she never brought someone home or went out. Now that I thought about it, it was quite strange.

''Mhh..'' Sounded and I could feel my cheeks flush as the heat rose suddenly, yet did the uncomfortable feeling never appear. I should have continued walking, but it seemed like I was nailed to the ground, unable to move as I continued to listen to my daughter's moans and whimpers.

Deciding to just check up on her very secretly, so she wouldn't notice. I just wanted to know if she was alright and that was easy because her door was left on ajar. My head poked around the corner and to my surprise, I could get a good view on what was happening through the slightly open door. My breath hitched and my eyes grew wide at my sight. I had thought about the possibility of her doing this but I never expected to see it. [Y/N] was fingering her pussy on the bed with legs spread wide.

My cheeks heated up even more and for a second it looked like I couldn't breathe anymore. She looked so beautiful laying there, with her hair sprawled over her pillow so perfectly that I almost began to ask myself if I was imagining this myself. But it was real, and right in front of my eyes.

My cock began to twitch in my underwear and grew hard as I continued to look at her pleasuring herself. I shouldn't have been doing it, because it was wrong, but somehow I couldn't stop watching her in this venerable way. My hand automatically found the tent in my pants and rubbed it, my hard cock visible now.

What the fuck am I doing?

''Uh, it feels so fucking good...'' Sounded from the bedroom and at that moment, everything around me stopped. For a second I thought that my environment began to spin around me, but it didn't. My mind was just racing and my cock began pulsing. It was like her pussy began to yearn for me, for my hard cock, for my pleasure.

My fingers grabbed a hold on the zipper of my black suit pants and pulled it down, what made my pants a bit looser. I pulled my underwear to the side and let my cock free through the zipper gap, watching how it sprung up and leaked some pre-cum from the tip. Teeth sunk into my bottom lip while my hand began to stroke my cock nice and gently, pleasuring myself at the sight of my daughter masturbating.

I could feel my green eyes darkening in lust as I stood there, sneaking up on her. Though, I didn't pushed it that far to just walk into her and do something about it. She was my daughter for God's sake, not some sex doll that I could use all for myself. No, [Y/N] is my beautiful daughter, my holy, my everything. She is mine, and she'll always be.

''Daddy...'' She moaned angelically, what made my heart stop beating for a moment. My hand suddenly gripped a tighter hold on my cock and stopped stroking all at once. The touch was rather rough, and it did hurt a little but I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she called me.

Was she touching herself because of me?

''Daddy, fuck...'' She moaned again, and that was the limit for me. I couldn't take it anymore once I heard what I thought I heard her saying. With my cock still out of my pants and rock hard, I entered her room, eyes never leaving her naked body on the bed. My eyes almost turned black now, my cock straight up in search for pleasure.

"[Y/N]." I spoke and her eyes flew open, a scream leaving her mouth as she did so. Her hands quickly grabbed onto the sheets to cover herself up, but I blocked her movements. Then, her eyes fell on my cock, which was still standing up straight through the open zipper. She swallowed loudly in shock, stress and maybe even fear.

"It's okay." I whispered, but I guess she didn't even heard me talking to her. So, I grabbed both of her hands in mine, intertwined our fingers and kissed her lips for the first time as a lover, tingles washing over my body like exploding fireworks. It took [Y/N] a few moments before she finally realised what was going on and kissed back softly first, because she was probably shy and then began to put more pressure and passion in it.

''Daddy,'' [Y/N] whispered against my lips and I just hummed as I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards at her sweet voice and the innocent tone of it. My hands squeezed hers before I disconnected from her full lips and travelled my kisses to her neck, in search for her spot on unknown terrain. I have never done this to her, or felt like leaving my mark on her. But tonight, it was different. My feelings towards her were different, and something told me that I just needed to realise that by experiencing this.

''This is so wrong... But it feels so good.'' She spoke softly and I grinned, now feeling her body react to mine. I wanted her so bad, I wanted her from head to toe. There was this urge of having her completely for myself, fuck the shit out of her and show her my love. I just had to show her what she had done to not only my feelings, but to my body too.

When [Y/N] gasped, I knew that I had found her spot and sucked on it harshly, so I could draw the blood to the surface of her beautiful, soft and tender skin. A moan of my name left her mouth and I couldn't do anything but to buck my hips into her, ready for something more than kissing each other. I wanted to be touched badly.

I wanted to be touched by [Y/N]. So fucking bad.

''Touch me and let me touch you, [Y/N]. I fucking know that you want it, you were god damn fingering yourself because of me. You are the cause of my hard cock, and I want you to take care of it.'' I spoke and placed another kiss on her lips, which tasted like strawberries. I loved the taste already. She let out a moan and nodded her head merely, giving me the green light that I needed from her.

''Touch me, baby. Touch my cock. It wants to be touched by you so fucking bad.'' I spoke and she swallowed before her small hand let a few fingers brush over the wet tip. I threw my head back and let out a soft moan in satisfaction. We made eye contact with each other and stared, what got her cheeks go red. [Y/N] is so god damn cute.

''Fuck it with your hand, sweetie. Do it for daddy.'' I told her and she obeyed me like the good girl she is, tightening her hand around my sensitive cock while stroking so she could start pushing me towards my high. Though, only her hand fucking me like this, wasn't going to make me orgasm. I needed her pussy. I knew she was dripping wet.

I knew that was just for me.

''Just like that baby, keep fucking it like that. Spread your legs, I want to touch you too.'' I spoke and placed my hand on her knee while she opened her legs for me, what showed her wet cunt to me. It looked so fucking ready for me to fuck the shit out of, and I liked it. Better yet, I loved it.

''Fucking hell.'' I told and brushed my fingers over her wet pussy, fighting the urge to just push my fingers in at once to feel her. We looked at each other again, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I smashed our lips together for a heated kiss, and immediately thrusted my tongue inside her mouth to snog with her deeply. Then, I stopped fighting the want to push my fingers into her wet hole and just did it, fingering her.

''Yes, Harry.'' She moaned and I immediately stopped fingering her tight pussy when I heard her calling out my name in pleasure.

''No, baby. It's daddy for you. You don't call me by my name.'' I said and she nodded, her eyes darkening with the feeling of pleasure that ran through her body. I loved her weaker state, I loved the feeling of growing closer to her, because I could really feel that we did. What we were doing now may have been wrong, but even if our lives depended on it, we wouldn't stop. We just couldn't.

While I began to suck on her lovely, big tits, she began to undress me and let go of my cock for a second, which was just basically screaming to be inside that wet pussy of hers. I couldn't wait to feel those wet walls surrounding me, pleasuring me, closing in on me. I couldn't wait to hit my well deserved high so hard that I would remember this for the rest of my life.

''Your cock is so big, daddy.'' [Y/N] whispered, sat on her knees and pulled off my pants and underwear, leaving me with nothing on, just like her. It has been a long time that I had seen my baby naked. When she was younger, we always used to take a bath together, read stories together and her to fall asleep in my arms. She was all I had that time, because her mother chose for another man. [Y/N] is precious to me.

''It's for you, baby. Suck it, sweetie, suck my cock.'' I ordered and she placed a kiss on the head before she began to work on me, caressing my dick with her soft tongue and mouth to pleasure me. A low growl escaped and my hand grabbed a hold on her beautiful hair, guiding her up and down on me. I could feel myself sliding over her wet muscle, down her tight throat, the sucking feeling absolutely amazing. She was so good in giving me head.

Keep going, [Y/N]. Please get me to cum and make me yours.

'''Come here, I want to eat that pussy of yours while you work on me. 69, baby.'' I told and she complied again, positioning herself so that she could suck my cock and I could eat her pussy. Once she continued with pleasuring me, I began to eat her out, taking in all the arousal that just dripped from her entrance. She tasted so fucking nice, and that only made me wanting her to fuck her more, harder, deeper. I wanted to hear her screaming for me.

''Daddy, that feels so good.'' My daughter [Y/N] moaned and I hummed, moving on to her clit while she moved on to my balls, which were probably already swollen after her touches. I wanted to cum so bad and so hard right now. [Y/N] sucked on my balls, licked them, kissed them and rolled them in her soft hands before placing her mouth on my hard cock again, swirling her tongue around the base and tip.

''I want to fuck you so hard, baby. So fucking hard. You won't be able to go to school tomorrow. Not that I would let you after tonight. Oh hell no, you're mine now and tomorrow.'' I told her and sucked on her swollen clit, just like she sucked on my cock, which was enjoying her attention to the fullest. Though, I couldn't wait to get more than this.

''I want you, daddy, so bad. For so long I have been imagining this. God, this is so bad but so good at the same time.'' [Y/N] told and I found that it was enough foreplay between the two of us. I wanted to take her so hard that she would think twice about having a boyfriend after what we shared tonight.

Fuck, am I falling in love with my own fucking daughter right now?

She looked at my actions because I had laid her down on her back, comfortable between the many pillows on her two persons bed. I spread her legs for me again and kissed her stomach before lining myself up at her pussy, ready to push myself in and fuck her senseless. I just couldn't give a shit about anything anymore. I just wanted to fuck her so bad and nothing else mattered to me. It was just her and me and no-one else.

''I'm going to fuck you.'' I told and thrusted myself into her, shoving my cock deep. Her pussy was so wet that I didn't even realised how fucking wet she was deep inside. It felt so fucking incredible and I could tell that she was feeling the same while I devoured her because she was one moaning mess while she pushed her nails deeply into my skin.

''Fuck, your pussy feels so fucking good, [Y/N].'' I moaned and my lips were soon enough pressed against hers, our tongues sloppily swirling around each other while we fucked each others brain out. There was so much pleasure, so much lust between us that it was almost overwhelming for me. But I loved every single bit of how rough we were with each other. How our bodies reacted to each other like two horny teenagers who needed to fuck their hormones out.

''Your cock is so good inside of me, daddy. Please don't stop.'' She cried out and I grinned just by knowing that I was doing this to her, that I was pleasuring her this good. [Y/N] rolled her lips back into mine, shoving my cock even deeper inside her wet hole than it already went. My eyes rolled back and I bit her lip and kept fucking her pussy sore.

''I ain't ever going to stop. Fuck your daddy's cock, baby. You love it, don't you?'' I moaned and thrusted my tongue back into her mouth, sucking on hers while I fed her mine to play with. She moaned and placed her hands on my back, nails scratching down over my skin in bliss. God, I never wanted to stop doing this. If I could continue this the rest of my time and cum time after time, I wouldn't even have thought about the possibility of stopping.

''Say it, [Y/N]! Tell me how fucking much you love my cock shoved into your tight pussy." I barked as my movements on her sped up, my cock thrusting harder and faster in- and out her dripping core. Fuck this felt so incredibly good. Taking her completely felt like liquid gold around my cock. Like my own little heaven.

"I love it, daddy. Fucking love it." [Y/N] moaned out, eyes screwing shut in pleasure as she did so. They fluttered open soon after and locked with mine before she grabbed my face in her hands, pulled me down to her level and kissed me. At that moment, I began to wonder if she felt more or saw me differently than just her dad. Because, I was pretty sure that I did see her more than just my daughter.

And maybe I should have been making love to her instead of fucking her so hard and tearing her to shreds. But if she felt just like me, and she would like to continue this to something more serious, I could make love to her one day. Only if she would let me, of course.

"So fucking tight, baby. Your pussy is so god damn tight around my cock. Jesus Christ. But it's mine now. Tell me your pussy is my property. Tell me it's mine." I growled and pushed my fingertips into her hips, probably leaving bruised spots from pressing so hard because I was basically clawing at her while fucking her as hard as I could without hurting her. I didn't want to hurt my baby-girl. Never.

"Yours, daddy. My pussy is all yours." She gasped and then cheekily rolled us around, automatically sitting on top of me because we hadn't disconnected from each other while rolling. Instead, my cock was still buried deep inside her drenched pussy. And it felt so fucking good, that I just didn't want to leave anymore. Then, [Y/N] started to fuck my cock with her cunt again, roughly bouncing on me, while those movements gave me automatically a good view of how my dick slipped into her, disappeared, and then reappeared when she pulled up a bit before sinking down again. And that view of her pussy sinking down on me, got me closer to the edge than anything else in my life.

"For how long, baby-girl? For how long is that pussy going to be mine to fuck?" I asked and grabbed her bouncing tits in my hands, tugging at the hard and erected nipples to bring her closer to her orgasm. She whined out and bounced harder on my cock, hard slapping skin filling the silence besides our moaning and the names rolling our lips. Her walls started getting tighter around me, so she was getting close to her climax. Mine was not far away either.

"Forever, daddy. Forever yours." She cried out and I smirked, knowing that she was wrapped around my finger, just like I was around hers. Not only was her pussy forever mine, but my cock was forever hers. I already got possessive over her in a lover and boyfriend kind of way, and we haven't even started something. We just screwed each others brain out, even though this should never have happened between us. I was her parent, for god's sake, her father, yet devouring my own baby-girl on the age of 16.

I just didn't fucking care anymore.

"And who is the only one to cum inside that sopping pussy of yours like I am going tonight, darling?" I groaned as I tried to hold my orgasm back, so I could enjoy this for a bit longer. Getting the fullest of this was all that mattered. My fun wasn't over yet. Just not yet. Not until she came undone and screamed my fucking name so loud that the neighbours would check up on us.

"You, Harry." She told, and told my name. That meant that she disobeyed me tonight for the first time. I had told her to call me daddy but she didn't fucking listen to me. This angered me, my control on this rough sex slowly slipping through my fingers. My body made us roll back around, so I slipped back between her legs. I grabbed her neck in one hand, what made it seem like I was going to strangle her, but never added pressure.

"Who?" I barked in her face while my hips began to grind harder and rougher into hers, tearing her pussy even more. Instead of correcting herself, she just grinned right in my fucking face, like she was just laughing at me. It made the fire of my anger only brighten. This anger and frustration, of course, was turned into harder thrusts, what sent my cock even deeper into her wet cave.

"You, Harry." She repeated, smiling like the little angel she was. But we knew better, she wasn't an angel, but a bad girl, who wouldn't fucking listen to me. In my angered state, I bared my teeth and growled, throwing my head back because her walls were tightening so much around me, that I got a tighter hole to fuck, and her walls were rubbing me so good that my orgasm got very close. She wasn't any different.

"Who?!" I almost screamed, losing my patience with her as I did so. She wouldn't just fucking listen to me and I hated and loved it at the same time. But I wanted to hear her calling me daddy, because that was what I was used to, and not my name.

My muscles started shaking, slowly losing their power because of my coming orgasm. I needed just a few more hard thrusts into her wet pussy to cum undone. But, before I could, [Y/N] already came, screaming loudly, so loudly that I could hear my ears ringing.

"You, Harry!" She screamed and I came, came so fucking hard that I couldn't stop cumming anymore inside of her. My cum got shot into her sopping pussy with a few hard spurts, filling her up with my white semen.

"Take my fucking cum, you slut. Fuck, baby-girl. Yes, fuck, yes. Take your daddy's cum like a good girl." I growled and kept going, kept going until I couldn't control my body anymore. Kept going until my muscles lost all their power, and turned weak. As soon as that happened, I was half way through my orgasm and collapsed on top of her tits, the soft surface making me sleepy as soon as I laid there for a few seconds.

"I hate it when you don't listen to me." I sulked but cuddled into her anyway, burying my face in the valley of her breasts, while my head rested on one of her tits. They were perfect pillows to me and I wish that I could rest on them every night, but then in my room. I wanted her in my bed, next to me, every single night, to cuddle with, share love with and kiss. I wanted something more meaningful than us fucking meaninglessly.

"That's because you aren't my dad anymore, daddy." She spoke, wrapped her two arms around me and rubbed my back softly, like I was breakable. I loved her touch and listened to her heartbeat at the same time, hearing it slowing down its beating. Her body was calming down from her orgasm.

"You mean something more, dad. I see you differently as a person. I see you as a boyfriend, Harry. And I'm sorry if this makes you feel awkward, scared or uncomfortable but I've been feeling something for you for a while now. I'm not going to deny it anymore, not to you and not to myself." She told and I raised my head from her chest to look at her expression, thinking that maybe she was kidding with me, but she wasn't. Instead, her expression was serious and her eyes showed sincerity. [Y/N] wasn't joking around.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed her face and smashed our lips together, kissing her as a boyfriend like way for the first time. The joy and love was rushing through my body and I couldn't help but smiling widely, finally feeling myself getting happier. I found someone, a lover, a woman to come home to. Not as my daughter, but as my girlfriend, even though [Y/N] is still very young and still needs to learn a lot. But that wouldn't stop this.

"I love you. As a lover or boyfriend, not in a fatherly way." I murmured against her lips and brushed her hair with my hand, feeling the feeling of love spreading all over my body. I fell in love with my own daughter. Though, I didn't fucking care.

"I love you, Harry." She told and pecked my lips once more before she cuddled into my chest and I pulled her closer, keeping her all for myself. Only moments later, I noticed that my cock was still buried inside of her, same as with my semen.

"We have to keep this a secret, baby. If you're willing to be in a relationship with me, we'll have to keep this between the walls of this house." I told her and she hummed, understanding what I had said to her. If someone got to know that my daughter and I are in a relationship, I could be thrown in jail and I didn't want my daughter to get placed somewhere in an unknown family. I wanted her to stay with me.

"I promise not to say anything to anyone. So, we are together now?" She spoke and I hummed, kissing her forehead before pulling the covers of her bed over our bodies so we could fall asleep in each other's arms tonight. Honestly, I wouldn't like to be anywhere else than here in her arms, listening to her heartbeat while being surrounded by her body heat and scent. I never wanted to leave her alone anymore.

"Tomorrow, I'll call my boss that I'm sick and will do the same with you. We'll be spending the day together." I told and brushed her soft hair back, removing the tangles at the end. She smiled and kissed my lips softly before bringing her head back to my chest to listen to the rhythm of my heart. I already loved her being cuddled into me this way, and her listening to the melody of my heart made it all better.

"Are we going to do this the whole day?" She asked and then chuckled when a grin appeared on my face, the pictures of us fucking and making love to each other already popping up in my mind.

"We'll see."


	6. #6

The house came back into sight after working the whole day, and the sun was slowly setting, the sky slowly turning to an orange colour while shadowed birds flew through the air so freely that it almost seemed like there was no reason to worry yourself about anything in the whole world. I disconnected my eyes from the birds and then grabbed my bag with paperwork that I should finish tonight, but I knew that it probably wasn't even going to be finished tomorrow morning when I get back to work.

That, was all because of my boyfriend, Harry. We lived together for about a year now, and I really was in for dinner and cuddles on the couch while watching useless programs or a good film. I was so done with work, and wouldn't be able to handle it to even continue working at home.

Without another sound but the lock turning, I walked inside. Instead of smelling delicious food in the kitchen, because Harry was often earlier at home and cooked for us, I heard moans from the livingroom. Including female moans, and that got me swallowing. Never in my whole life, I had thought about Harry cheating on me, and I still didn't. Though, I decided to check up on him, and the possible other female in our livingroom.

With silenced steps, I trailed towards the door that lead me to the livingroom, but I didn't enter. I kept myself close to the wall and only peeked my head around the corner to look at what was happening. Quick after, I noticed that there wasn't another female in the house. It was the TV that showed a porn channel, and Harry was watching it while jerking off.

His cheeks were flushed and his whole body was naked, yet sweaty. The beautiful curls were wet and some strands even glued to his forehead due to his sweat that he produced by pleasuring himself. A moan left his mouth and his eyes fell closed while his hand never stopped tugging at his erected cock. The tip was bright red, veins were visible all the way from here and his hand did its best to pleasure it, to stimulate it that much that it would just explode into his hand.

With a smirk on my face, I stepped into the room and leaned with crossed arms against the wall next to the couch, while he didn't even noticed me in his bliss. Besides that, the volume of the TV wasn't that low anyway, so he probably didn't even heard me coming in.

''Enjoying yourself?'' I asked, after watching him jerking himself off for a while, what made him jump. A scream left his mouth and he quickly grabbed a pillow to press on his cock, just to hide the fact that I had busted him on masturbating.

''Jesus Christ, [Y/N]!'' He screamed and crawled backwards while trying to turn off the TV by grabbing the remote, but I was faster and snatched it away before he could lay his hand on it. The porn movie kept being shown, and his head grew bright red in embarrassment as he sat there, keeping the pillow pressed on his crotch.

''This is not what it seems like, okay?'' He tried but I just rolled my eyes and smirked, sitting down on the other couch with the remote in my hands while he swallowed, knowing that he was caught red handed. My eyes then travelled towards the screen, which showed how a male was fucking some sort of blond woman, the camera zoomed in on his dick, which disappeared deep into her pussy.

''I thought that we had a deal, Harry. No masturbating. We fuck when we have gotten horny, remember?'' I told and he swallowed again, knowing that he broke that deal too. Harry and I had made some sort of promise a long time ago with each other. We had promised not to masturbate, but to use each other when we got horny to reach our climaxes. That made our need of fucking greater, and the sex was with that need better too, because we get desperate to release.

Harry though, the little fucker on the couch, had broke that promise behind my back by tugging at his own cock while watching some porn channel that we had. But I wasn't mad though, oh no, not at all. I was just going to make him pay for this.

''I know, baby, I know. But I was so horny and you weren't at home for two other hours and I couldn't stop myself. I had to release to get rid of that tension, of my vibrating balls and raging cock. I have been god damn jerking myself off for one and a half hours, and I still didn't cum. Baby, I need you.'' He wailed and let his gaze travel towards the TV screen for a moment when he noticed that the two people began to change their position.

''Forget it, Styles. You ain't gonna fuck me now that you've broken our deal. Keep jerking while keeping those lovely green eyes on the screen. Do it.'' I told and crossed my legs while making myself comfortable on the couch while he slowly removed the pillow, revealing his hard cock, which was just screaming for a release.

''But I can't cum. I've been trying for almost two hours, [Y/N]. I need your mouth and pussy to cum so hard that I can't fucking breathe anymore.'' He whined again, when his hand began to move on his cock again, jerking himself off to what he was seeing. I knew that he couldn't easily cum by just easily jerking himself off. I couldn't cum by rubbing and fingering too, because we have been so spoiled by each others bodies, that we knew that we could fuck and receive so much more pleasure than masturbating. Only fucking got us off, and we both knew it.

''That's your problem, Harry. Not mine.'' I told and smirked, looking at how he fucked his hand shamelessly in my presence. His eyes travelled to mine from the screen and gave me a hopeless expression, begging me to help him out. But I wasn't, oh God no. This was my revenge, his torture that he created himself.

''[Y/N], please help me out. I can't take this any longer.'' He begged, but I shook my head no and pointed to the screen, which still showed me fucking people. I turned the volume up a bit, so I was sure about the fact that it would be heard through the whole livingroom.

''Nah ah, eyes on the screen, sweetheart.'' I told and he whined again, but obeyed me too. I felt mighty sitting here, watching him basically torturing himself because I told him to continue. I knew he wanted to be fucked right now, I knew he wanted a release, but I wasn't going to give him any.

''Pussy, I need your pussy, [Y/N]. Please, god damn it.'' He cried out in frustration, knowing that he wasn't going to cum like this. Watching some porn and the flicking of his hand wasn't going to make him fall apart and he knew that better than I did.

''Nope. You chose for fucking your hand, so let's see if it is going to help you out.'' I told, knowing that I was frustrating him even more now that we both knew that he wasn't getting what he wanted. Normally, he took me how he wanted to, which was hard and rough at times, but gentle and slow too. It all depended on his mood.

''But, it isn't, [Y/N].'' He spoke, his voice breaking and eyes watering as he said that. Harry was about to cry, and I knew that maybe I was pushing it too far. I didn't want my baby to cry, or something similar to that. Harry means everything to me, and seeing him cry breaks my heart.

''No, Harry. Get yourself off on this way, I'm not going to help you by letting you fuck me. This is your own fault because we have promised not to masturbate and you broke it. You caused your own punishment.'' I said and tried to block out the sight of the tears stinging in his eyes so I wouldn't give in, but that was a wrong move because I could hear him starting to cry.

''I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I really am. But thoughts about you got me so horny and you weren't here to love me, so I began touching myself. I know it was wrong, but I got so hard and I needed a release. Please come over here and love me, please. I'm begging, I'm fucking begging you.'' He cried, the tears rolling over his cheeks because he was so horny but couldn't find a way to make himself release what he needed to release.

Suddenly, I felt bad that I made him feel this way, and decided to help him out, while a sigh rolled over my lips in frustration because I couldn't believe I was actually helping him out right now. I kept holding contact with his green eyes and mentioned him to come closer, which he did almost immediately when he saw my index finger signing. Harry crawled over the floor towards the couch I was sitting on and then crawled on top of my lap, legs wrapped around my waist while he hugged me close and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

''Come here, sweetie. Don't cry.'' I murmured softly while he continued to sob. My fingers brushed over his cheeks to remove his tears and felt how he pushed our bodies closer, now so close that his cock poked my stomach. I could tell that he was desperate to fuck and release.

"Please." He softly spoke into my neck, clawing at my back at the same time. I hummed and gently grabbed his cock in my hand, swiping my thumb over the head to smear the pre-cum around as some sort of lubrication. It wouldn't be enough, but it was something to start off with. Harry purred at the feeling of my hand touching his cock.

"It's okay, baby. I'll take care of you." I whispered and he removed his face out of my neck only to look me into the eyes. My free hand wiped his tears away and he slowly leaned in, smashing our lips together in the progress. Both of his hands cupped my head to keep me where he wanted me to be and kissed like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

"I love you." He softly mumbled against my lips, what made me smile. I repeated his words and then laid him down between the pillows, so he wouldn't fall off the couch so easily and could make himself comfortable. I kissed from his jaw to his neck, where I left a hickey on his sweet spot before my lips travelled to his nipples, giving each one equal attention. Then, I kissed down over his stomach to his pelvic bone, not touching his hard cock yet.

"Kiss my cock too, keep kissing my body. Keep giving it love." Harry whined and arched his back into me when I kissed down, all the way to his raging cock, leaving my kisses and fingerprints on his skin. I obeyed him and pressed my lips on the head, slow and tenderly kissing down to the base. He moaned and bucked his hips into my face, but I had to hold him down so I could continue.

"Kiss it, baby. Keep kissing it before you're going to treat it in the best way you can. The way that my cock likes it." Harry moaned and I still obeyed, kissing it all over while following the veins, which were very visible, with my tongue, licking it. A loud gasp filled the room besides the moans of the man and woman which were still going on TV.

"Give me your mouth. Please, [Y/N]." He spoke and again, I complied, slowly taking him into my mouth. My head bobbed up and down and he cried out, hands clawing at the pillows in one fast motion. When my tongue began to caress his thick cock inside my mouth, his back arched and a deep moan erupted from his throat, louder than the ones on TV.

"Fuck, spoil me, [Y/N]. Give me what I want." Harry cried out and collected my hair, bringing it all to one place so he kind of made a ponytail. Doing that, he could have a clearer view of how he was fucking my mouth.

"Spit on it and kiss me." He then said and I followed his orders again, to please him in the fullest way. I collected some saliva in my mouth before spitting it all over his cock, watching how it dribbled down to the base, just like his cum always did when he didn't came inside of me. Then, I raised to his eye level, but kept jerking his cock, so he would still feel the pleasure running.

"I love you." He whispered before he hastily pulled me down and crashed our lips together, kissing me hard and passionately. His tongue brushed over my wet lips, asking for permission to slide into my mouth, but they never separated to grant him access.

"Open your mouth." He spoke when he noticed that I wasn't going to let him in. Then, he attached his lips back onto mine and tried again, but still I didn't open my mouth for him so he could play with my tongue. That got him angry.

"Bad girl! I said open your mouth, [Y/N]!" Harry growled and slapped my ass so hard that I gasped. He took that opportunity and immediately stuck his tongue down my throat, taking me aback for a second. Our tongues sloppily swirled together, mixed saliva dripping down from the corners of our mouths.

In the meantime, Harry ripped my blouse in two, now getting a bit inpatient while he sat up, undressing me quickly. I gasped when he almost tore my bra in two, but kept our lips connected. I could feel his lips curving upwards and continued with my pants and underwear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so god damn hard, [Y/N]. I'll show you what you've done to me." He growled when my body was completely naked against his on the couch, with the porn channel still on. The erotic sounds only got us going, and that was a positive thing in my eyes. Harry crawled between my legs while I kept moving my hand up and down on him, and began to rub my clit for me.

"More, Harry." I begged and he smirked almost devilishly while looking at me. I gulped nervously.

"Does my baby want more? Then she'll get more." He told and sunk his two fingers into my dripping pussy, immediately curling them upwards when he was inside. A growl in pleasure left his mouth when he felt my wet walls around his fingers, enjoying it to the fullest. Then, he roughly began to finger me, sopping sounds filling the air.

"Harry-" I gasped when he began to hit that spot that got me releasing my juices.

"I know you want to squirt, baby. Do it for me, all over my fingers." He told and I gripped onto his upper arms so tightly that the prints of my nails were probably able to be seen. I screamed loudly and released over his fingers, what even ended up on his lower stomach and cock.

"Good girl." He cooed and kissed my lips gently before he moved his head towards my legs and began to clean me and his fingers up, plunging his tongue deep inside my dripping hole. A moan fell from my lips and he smiled while keeping his eyes on me as he began to eat me out, licking and sucking on my clit as he did so.

"You're so fucking ready for my cock, [Y/N]." He told and continued licking just a bit more before he pulled away, rubbed his lips together and then positioned himself between my legs. Harry bit on his lip when he slid the head of his hard cock over my clit, down to my entrance, which was dripping arousal again. Our wild eyes made contact and he shoved himself in just before he smashed his lips back onto mine for a kiss.

"I love you, I fucking love you." He spoke and began thrusting, slow, hard and deep movements made. It was like he was making love to me, but he wasn't. Harry always started slow so my pussy could get used to him, and then he would just fuck it senseless.

A cry left his mouth when he began to pick up the speed, clawing at my skin to keep me close to his body as his cock rammed inside of me.

"I love you, Harry." I gasped and arched my back into him because of the pleasure. He hummed satisfied and began to nibble on one of my nipples, now that he had better access to it because of my arched back. Harry treated me just like I wanted him to, and continued to play with my boobs while he gave rough thrusts, sending his cock deeper into my pussy than before.

My hand found his hair and grabbed a hold on it, softly caressing it while he sucked on my nipples. Then, when they were fully erected, he gave each one a kiss and then began sucking just a bit more upwards, leaving hickeys. Harry was going to mark me as his again, and I knew it because it was something that he always did while fucking or making love.

"Your drenched pussy feels amazing, baby. I wish I could fuck it the whole god damn day." Harry moaned and moved on to my neck, in search of my spot that would leave me boneless in his muscular arms. When he was satisfied about the spot he had left in my neck, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist to hold me tight to his body.

''It feels so good.'' I moaned and pressed my head against his chest to listen to his racing heart while he bucked his hips into mine roughly, his balls slapping against my ass. Harry brushed my hair and began to press many kisses on my cheek while fucking me hard and held me close, being as lovely as he normally was when we didn't fuck each other's brains out.

''Do you like that, my fucking whore? How does it feel to get that pussy drilled by my rock hard cock, [Y/N]?'' Harry growled and scratched his nails over my skin in pleasure, lips parted and pants leaving. My head nodded because I couldn't even speak anymore and gave myself over to the great pleasure that ran through my veins. Harry groaned and captured my lips again, kissing them softly.

After our kiss, I fixated my gaze on the screen, which was now showing a new kind of porn movie, probably because the last one had ended. This time, they showed a couple on a deserted beach, fucking each other's brains out nearby the water. It was hot to see them while we were basically doing the same thing. Then, a hand grabbed my chin and almost aggressively way and turned me back to his face.

''Eyes on me. I want to be the only one on your mind when I fuck you, [Y/N].'' He growled and began to ram himself into my pussy even harder, so hard that I could feel him poking my wet walls all the way in the back. It was so hot to see him so angered while fucking, just by the way his eyebrows furrowed, his nails dug into my skin and animalistic growls left his mouth.

''I want to be the only one for you.'' He growled and sped up his movements, his hands now grabbing onto my boobs with a rather harsh grip. I whined and kissed his jawline to relax him, what fortunaly worked because he let go of my sensitive tits and wrapped his arms back around my body to hold me tightly.

''You're my one and only.'' I moaned when he hit that spot on my walls that got me tighten them around him for a second. Harry cried out and tilted his head a bit up when my kisses trailed from his jawline slowly to his neck. I knew that he wanted me to suck on his neck, because that's one of those things that he loved when doing something intimate with each other.

''Fuck, [Y/N]. Mark me on my spot, you know where it is. I want you to pleasure me.'' He cried and arched his back while I was laying on top of him, but that didn't seem to stop him. We rolled over and he hovered above me when I had sucked on the bitten spot in his neck, so he would drown in his pleasure.

''I want my cock to cum, [Y/N]. I have been pleasuring myself for too long.'' Harry cried out and leaned his head on top of mine while looking deeply into my eyes, our skin connecting and bodies intertwining while we continued to roll our hips into each other. One of Harry's hands cupped my jaw and trailed his thumb over my cheek softy, suddenly turning gentle.

''Do you love me?'' Harry asked softly and I couldn't even believe that he even asked me that in the first place, so I smashed our lips together and bucked my hips harder into his, sending his cock deeper into my wet pussy. He groaned softly and tightened his grip on me to keep me close. I nodded my head and buried my face into his crook, feeling my orgasm coming.

''Show me, baby. Show me how much you love me. Show me by cumming all over my fucking cock.'' He whined and kissed my lips while one hand travelled to my clit to rub. The combination of his cock fucking my hole that hard and his fingers rubbing my clit sent me closer to the climax even faster than he did by only fucking me this hard.

''Cum, you fucking whore. Cum for me. I fucking deserve it to feel you cumming around my cock after what you made me go through before.'' He snarled and I gasped, arching my back into him in pleasure. Harry pressed our chests together and slipped his tongue into my mouth, feeding me his while he played with mine to kiss.

''Cum, god damn it, [Y/N]. Fucking do it. Do it now!'' Harry screamed, rubbed over a certain spot and then hit my G-spot inside, what got me screaming his name loudly. He was seconds after to find his release, screaming at the top of his lungs.

''Finally, [Y/N]. I'm finally gonna- I'm gonna-'' Harry tried to say but he couldn't finish his sentence because of the pleasure that suddenly his his body like a wall, made of bricks. He screamed and began to shake while the tears ran over his cheeks in bliss as he shot his semen into my clenching pussy.

''[Y/N]!'' Harry screamed loudly, louder than I did and collapsed on top of me when he was completely consumed by his orgasm. His head ended up just underneath my shoulder, and he started hyperventilating to regain his breath again. My arms wrapped around his fragile body and grabbed a blanket from the arm rest to cover us up and keep our bodies warm for the night.

''I love you.'' Harry breathed and made himself comfortable on me while he turned off the TV so the peace and silence returned between us. I grinned and placed a kiss on his head, kissing him good night already while it was pretty early to go to sleep. Yet, we didn't mind at all.

''I love you.'' I told and pressed a kiss on his nose before he cuddled into me and let out a small sigh before his eyes closed for a well deserved rest. Harry let out a few smaller moans before they turned into purrs, his sleep hitting him hard after coming down so violently.

"Please don't ever leave or give up on me." He softly whispered, like he was anxious about the fact that I was able to leave him and maybe find someone else to share my life with. Though, I would never except if we fall out so bad that we aren't able to live with each other anymore. But, on the other hand, we couldn't live without each other as well.

"I won't. You're my one and only, remember?" I whispered because I didn't trust my voice now that I was on the edge of falling asleep. Something wet dripped on my chest and my eyes opened, noticing that it were tears. Harry's tears.

"You make me feel so happy and safe, [Y/N]. I swear that nobody has ever made and kept me this happy, protected and thankful in life than you do. I want to stay together for the rest of my life with you. Promise me that you won't leave one day, and abandon me." Harry sniffled and I dried his tears before pulling him closer and curling into his body. He reacted cuddled as deep as he could into me and let me embrace him by wrapping my arms protectively around his body.

"I promise you." I told and kissed his forehead before resting my head on top of his, his beautiful curly hair feeling soft against the skin of my cheek. My hand rubbed his back for a few seconds before he spoke up again with a tired voice.

"Pinkie promise?" He asked and held up his pinkie finger for me to wrap mine around. I blinked, smiled and then hooked my pinkie finger around his, liking the way we were so childish at times. I pressed a kiss on his lips before I closed my eyes, but never released his pinkie finger. Instead, our laced hands fell next to his face, on my chest, probably staying like this until we wake up and get ready for work.

"Pinkie promise."


	7. #7

It was early in the morning, and I could notice that the sun was just about to come up and shine through the curtains. Though, I refused to open my eyes and wake up completely because it was too early for me. But, just when I was about to adjust the sheets and turn my back to my boyfriend next to me to continue my rest, I could hear Harry moaning and softly panting.

My eyes furrowed in confusion and slowly opened to look at him, only to notice that his beautiful green irises were hidden behind his eyelids and his curly hair was literally everywhere over the pillow. His soft lips were parted and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed when a whimper left his mouth again and his body restlessly moved on the mattress. I shook my head because he was probably dreaming again and closed my eyes again to continue sleeping.

I pulled the duvet over my naked body, until my shoulders and readjusted my head on the pillow. Though, Harry moved over to my body right after and cuddled into me, wrapping his arms around me to hold me close. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before I pulled him closer and made him end up with his head on my chest. His legs wrapped around one leg of mine, and then I could feel something poking my side.

My eyes opened again and I slowly lifted up the duvet to check up, noticing that he had gotten hard in his sleep. That was probably the reason why he was so restless and moaning in his sleep. Harry had gotten a wet dream but didn't cum yet, which was fortunate to me otherwise I would have had to change the sheets.And because it is Sunday, it is the official [Y/N]-is-not-going-to-do-shit-day because Sunday is my lazy day. Harry and I always enjoyed this day by watching films and cuddling underneath blankets with hot chocolate milk.

Harry let out a moan, buried his face into the crook of my neck and continued moaning there while he bucked his hips, rubbing himself against my upper leg and hip. I rolled my eyes playfully, knowing that he was probably dreaming about something dirty and got excited.

''Harry, you fucker. Stop rubbing your cock against my leg.'' I spoke and he whined again, his grip tightening on me. Our naked bodies were pressed together and he groaned again at the contact, moving his face a bit to get it comfortably tucked into the crook. He was being so cute yet horny at the same time, and it made me smile.

''M'sorry, kitty cat. I guess I just had a wet dream.'' He murmured and pulled me closer, so close that it felt like I couldn't move anymore. Not even to cuddle into him or turn my back so he could press himself against my back to hold me and continue sleeping, even though he was hard and more restless than normally.

''It's fine, baby.'' I told him softly and pressed a kiss on his shoulder, because his face was completely buried into the crook of my neck and wouldn't be able to kiss unless I would pull him away and kiss his face, but I figured out to just let him be in his own bubble and cuddle into me. Harry didn't really mind where I kissed him as long as I kissed him.

Harry moaned satisfied and hummed before he fell silent and placed a small kiss in my neck, his soft lips leaving a tingly feeling on my skin. I grinned and leaned my head on top of his, enjoying our cuddle this early morning. Then, something popped up in my mind that I wanted to try with him.

"I could help you if you want to, baby." I told him and could feel his body freezing against mine as soon as those words were perfectly understood by him. Slowly, he withdrew his face from my neck while his eyes fluttered open. He had to rub them for a bit to remove the sleep, but that was it before his eyes grew a tad wider.

''You want to touch me?'' He asked, like he didn't quite knew if I was saying that to him. I hummed and cuddled into his side again, enjoying his body heat. Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around me to keep me that way.

''I want you to feel good. You probably want to get rid of this too, don't you?'' I said and brushed a few fingers over his hard cock, what made him suck in a breath. Harry nodded his head eagerly and I smiled, pecking his lips softly before I got out of bed, leaving him alone underneath the duvet.

"[Y/N], where are you going?" He groaned and tried to grab onto me to pull me back into bed, but I was faster and walked to the wardrobe, pulling open a small drawer. This time, I want to try something new; something that we have never did together, but would pleasure him for sure.

"Don't worry, I ain't leaving, honey." I told him and grabbed the objects out of the drawer, together with a condom. Harry moved in the bed because he got curious and impatient, what made me smile. When everything was collected, I turned around and faced him. Harry's eyes scanned over the objects in my hand.

"W-what are those?" Harry stuttered and grew bright red, because he knew very well what they were. I grinned, walked back to the bed and placed each object on the duvet, the condom next to them. He looked taken aback when he scanned his eyes over the objects again.

"Toys, sweetie." I told and smiled, sitting down on the mattress on my knees, keeping myself there. Harry swallowed and kept his eyes on mine, the green sparkling with excitement, yet a slight bit of fear.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked in almost an afraid tone, on the edge of crawling back when my hand grabbed onto the duvet and pulled it off his body, leaving him naked on the mattress. His cock stood straight up, pointing to the ceiling with a slightly red tip in lack of attention.

"Pleasure you with the toys." I said and placed a kiss on the head, what made him whine out. A bit of pre-cum was left on my lips when I pulled back, and licked it away, taking in the salty taste. Harry let out a shaky breath and grabbed onto the sheets of the bed.

"Y-you what?" Harry whimpered and tried to crawl away when I grabbed a dildo vibrator but I grabbed him and pulled him back, what made him whine out again. My lips pressed a kiss on his jawline, and he relaxed, tilting his head up a bit in attempt to make me kiss his soft skin even more. And I did, I pressed kisses all over his neck and jawline, sucking on his spot to turn him on even more and mark him mine.

"[Y/N]... Oh-fuck, [Y/N]." Harry moaned and arched his back, corners of his mouth turning upwards from my touch. He loved to receive the feeling of love, he loved to be touched like this by me, and I knew it. Harry had always been the hopelessly romantic one, and loved everything that had to do with love.

"Shh, baby. I love you." I whispered and sucked on another spot, leaving more marks on my man while he began whining and groaning, enjoying the pleasure. Then, when I left a few more marks, I began kissing back to his jawline, up to his parted lips. Harry kissed me happily and hummed, enjoying my touch on him to the fullest.

"I love you, [Y/N]. I love you." Harry cried out and I smiled before pulling back, sitting back on my knees again. His eyes fluttered open when he noticed that my touch was gone and watched how my hand grabbed onto one dildo toy.

"[Y/N], w-what are you doing?" He stuttered in discomfort when he saw how I rolled the condom over the toy, correcting it before sitting a bit closer to his night stand, so I could pull out the bottle of lube that he had. We barely used it, but right now we'd definitely would. Because this morning, I was going to pleasure him in a whole new way.

"Shh, trust me, baby. I'll make you feel good." I told him and he swallowed loudly while I lubricated the condom on the dildo. Then I turned back to him and spread his legs, rubbing my wet fingers over his ass hole, to lubricate it there a bit as well. Then, Harry seemed to understand what I was going to do and yelped.

"No, that's not going to happen, [Y/N]. I'm not going to shove your toy into my ass. I'm not gay." Harry yelped, closed his legs and tried to crawl away from me, but again, I pulled him back. His eyes filled with fear when they watched mine and the toy, knowing that I wanted to stimulate him anal this time. This was all a change, it was different than him to fuck my pussy. I just wanted to fuck him this time, but then with my toys.

"You don't have to be gay to do this, Harry. A lot of men like anal stimulation and I would like to try it with you. If it hurts or makes you feel uncomfortable, we can stop. I just thought it was nice as a change in our sex life. You trust me right?" I asked and he nodded, now getting a bit restless underneath me. He knew that I wasn't going to let this go and he knew that he was probably going to get a toy shoved up into his ass. My hand rubbed over the inside of his thigh for a bit, to calm him down. He seemed terrified.

''I trust you, but you're basically going to shove a fake dick up into my ass, [Y/N]. I'm scared because I've never felt that or done that before.'' Harry told, his voice a bit shaky as he did so. I nodded and told him that it was alright before I kissed his shaking lips for a few seconds in attempt to relax him. Though, he never did. The tension on his muscles grew instead.

''Relax, baby. I want to pleasure you, not hurt you. Not even my friend here.'' I told and gave his cock a kiss again, what made him chuckle for a moment. Harry seemed to believe me and nodded his head with an uncomfortable look on his face, still not really in for the idea because he had never done it before. I could understand that he was scared.

''I want to stretch you a bit, okay? It will hurt less than immediately using the dildo at once.'' I told and he swallowed loudly when I spread his legs and added a bit more lube on my fingers before slowly pushing one in, what made him yelp out. Harry was not used to this, I could tell, and neither was I, but that was what made it so exciting for me. It was something new.

''Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. Relax for me, baby, relax. It's okay, if it hurts then I'll stop. Just say it.'' I hushed and pecked his chest softly, what made him relax a bit more. A small sigh left his mouth and he grabbed my free hand in his, intertwining fingers when I began to search for his prostate, which had the same effect on him and most men as the G-spot has an effect on me and most women.

Very slow and gently, I pushed a second finger in and he gripped onto my hand tighter, eyes screwing shut in pain because he began to tense up again. I hushed him, never moved my fingers and made him relax his muscles again. Harry breathed out a breath and allowed me to continue, small moans leaving his mouth when I curled my fingers and began to slowly thrust them in and out.

''Does it feel good?'' I asked softly and he nodded while letting out soft moans, grabbing a tighter grip on my hand while he tried to spread his legs a bit wider so I could reach him better while pleasuring. When my fingers curled and brushed over a spot, what got his eyes wide open and a gasp leaving his mouth.

''[Y/N]!'' Harry moaned loudly and bucked his hips into my hand, trying to feel that again. I brushed my fingers over that same spot and he cried out in pleasure again, eyes screwing shut. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cock, what made him shudder. Then I pulled my fingers back and grabbed the dildo instead, what made him swallow for a second. Though, I could see that he wasn't as tensed as he was before I fingered him.

''Ready?'' I asked him and he nodded nervously, still not really comfortable with this all. We kissed each other softly before he laid back down, eyes trained on mine and body slightly shaking with the nerves. To comfort him, I gave him a smile and then slowly brought the toy towards his hole, which had loosened a tiny bit after I had stretched him out.

Just before I was about to push it in slowly, Harry grabbed my hand in his again and tightly grabbed a hold on it, fingers intertwined and body tensing. Again, I told him to relax and enjoy it, because he certainly enjoyed my fingers, and peppered kisses on his stomach to make him release that tension. Once Harry did, I began to slowly push the dildo in, what made him whine out, because it was wider and bigger than my hands of course. It was the size of his own cock.

''[Y/N], easy, it hurts.'' Harry whimpered and I gave him his time to get used to it by letting go and kissing his body everywhere. I then began to pleasure his cock, because I merely touched it this morning and began to lick it gently before taking as much as I could into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down to pleasure him while he could take his time to get used to the toy.

''Are you okay, baby?'' I asked softly, clearly concerned about him now that I was doing this with him. Harry nodded slowly and smiled at me, eyes twinkling in the sunlight that slowly began to radiate through the windows and white curtains.

''Yeah. You can continue slowly.'' Harry said and I nodded, placed a kiss on the head of his cock and then slowly pushed the dildo a bit further in, giving his time again when he began to tense. It took a few minutes for Harry to get used to it fully, and I was glad that I had used lube because that made it all a bit easier. Very slowly, I began to thrust the toy in and out, what made him moan. Only when I had made sure that he got comfortable with the moving, I angled it at the spot that made him cry out earlier.

''Fuck, [Y/N]!'' Harry groaned loudly in pleasure and arched his back, his hand squeezing mine tightly. I smiled at the sight and began jerking his cock for a few minutes while he became more restless underneath from the new kind of pleasure. Though, I was proud that I made him feel good in a totally new way.

Suddenly, I remembered something. This toy could vibrate if you turn the circle at the bottom. I figured that if I would turn on the vibration, I wouldn't have to keep thrusting it inside his ass, and could just leave it vibrating against his prostate while I could pay all my attention to his raging cock. My friend needed its pleasure too. Without telling anything, I turned the circle, what made the dildo inside his ass vibrate.

''[Y/N], what the fuck! Why the hell didn't you say that this was a vibrator?! [Y/N]!'' Harry yelled and bucked his hips up, trashing underneath me. Cries in pure pleasure left his mouth and his hips were constantly thrusting into the air, basically fucking nothing. I had to chuckle at what he was doing and pressed him back down on the mattress, so he would keep still while I grabbed another vibrator, which was going to stimulate his cock.

"Shh, enjoy it, sweetie." I hushed and giggled when his eyes screwed shut and his back arched again, whimpers and long, deep moans leaving his mouth as he did so. My tongue licked his cock, which was now leaking a big amount of pre-cum, cleaning him a bit up before the real fun was going to begin.

"[Y/N], more." Harry panted when he felt my mouth working on him at the same time that the vibrator was pleasuring him too. I smirked at how weak and venerable he was, loving the way he was so responsive to everything. So obeying.

"More, baby? You want to be spoiled again, don't you sweetie?" I teased and he cried out again when my hand moved the vibrator, teasing his hole a bit. Harry eagerly nodded his head while his eyes rolled back, seeming completely off Earth.

"Please spoil me." Harry cried out and began to fuck himself back onto the vibrator, so he could pleasure himself too in case I would tease him just a bit more, but I didn't.

"I can't hear what you're saying, baby." I spoke teasingly and grabbed the other vibrator when his eyes screwed shut again, so he wouldn't notice that I was already about to spoil him more than I did now. He deserved the most pleasure right now. Harry deserved everything that's good in my eyes.

"Spoil me, [Y/N]. Fucking spoil me." Harry almost yelled impatiently because he wanted to come down, he wanted to cum so hard that he would fall asleep right away until late in the morning or early in the afternoon. But I wanted to give him a strong orgasm now, I wanted to come undone because of me, because of my touch, because of what I did.

Within one motion, I turned on the vibrator and pressed it against the head of Harry's cock, so it would get the stimulation it needed. A shout in pleasure filled the temporarily silence between the low moans that Harry let out. He began panting and groaning, bucking his hips up into the vibrator, so he would receive more.

"Like that, [Y/N]. Fuck me with your toys." Harry cried out and tried to grab the vibrator in his ass to thrust it in and out his hole so he could pleasure himself more, but I slapped his hand away and did it myself with hard thrusts of my hand, what sent the dildo deeper and harder.

"Yes, fuck me." Harry cried and bucked his hips up again when I moved the other vibrator over the head of his cock, down to the base and balls. I smiled and took the pre-cum away that the head released from the pleasure. Harry was already releasing more pre-cum than normally because of the prostate stimulation that I have him.

Seeing him fucking himself on the vibrating dildo and bucking his hips into the air while crying out in ecstasy made me so fucking horny and soaking that I could feel my arousal dripping down my thighs while pleasuring him. I wanted a release too, I wanted his cock shoved deep inside of me. I wanted to be fucked by my man.

"[Y/N]..." Harry moaned and held onto my arm tightly, nails pushing into my skin like claws. I smiled and kept fucking him, enjoying the way he liked this so much while he was so nervous, unsure and scared about it at first.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." I spoke softly, my voice gentle so he wouldn't be too distracted while being pleasured. Harry's eyes opened when he felt me move, because I couldn't watch this anymore while not being pleasured myself. Without any shame, I sat down on the vibrator and at the same time on Harry's cock, so the vibrator did not only stimulate the head of his cock, but the clit of my pussy at the same time as well.

Harry grinned and moved his hand towards my pussy, sliding his fingers up and down over the wet area. His touch felt incredibly good, and now that we got pleasured by the exact same vibrator, the vibrations made it feel all feel even better.

''So fucking wet. Did I turned you on, baby? Did the sight of me getting fucked by a fake dick turned you on?'' Harry growled and began to hold my hips firmly in his hands to keep me in place because I knew that the vibrator on his prostate in combination with the vibrator buzzing on his dick was bringing him closer and closer. The same story with me. The vibrations on my clit were so fucking nice that I knew that I wasn't going to last for a long time.

''You make me so fucking horny, Harry. Every single fucking time. And seeing you enjoying to get fucked in your ass by a toy of mine turned me on so much. I'm god damn dripping for you.'' I moaned and began to ride him even though he wasn't even inside of me, but I couldn't care less. The feeling of my wet pussy on top of his rock hard dick was something that he liked anyway, and with a vibrator on his cock would make it all better to my idea.

''You're dripping so fucking bad that I can feel your juices dripping on my cock, [Y/N]. You're such a dirty girl for me. Such a dirty fucking girl.'' He moaned and began to thrust his hips back into mine, rubbing his dick onto my wet pussy while we shared the feeling of the vibrations.

''I'm getting close, [Y/N]. Keep fucking me like a fucking animal.'' Harry growled and I did exactly what he wanted while I held the vibrator between us in place and humped him, and began to thrust the dildo inside of him in and out, so he got more pleasure. Moans of my name and profanities were filling the air while his eyes rolled back into their sockets, pleasure washing over his body for a moment like a small wave.

''Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.'' Harry cried out and I just continued with fucking him so he could hit his high soon and come undone. I could feel the knot in my lower stomach appearing because of the stimulation that my clit got of the vibrations and the rubbing of Harry's hard cock that grinded on my pussy, knowing that I was soon to fall apart in his arms.

''I'm close, [Y/N]. I'm gonna cum.'' Harry warned and I began to thrust the dildo inside of him harder, yet a bit more rougher while my humping became faster and faster to make him come undone. His green eyes settled their view on mine and kept our eye contact connected until they slowly began to roll back with the orgasm that he was about to hit. And then, he lost it. 

Harry screamed, screamed so loud that I could hear his voice ringing through my ears when he slowly lowered the volume of his voice, due to lack of air. Many strokes of thick, white cum spurted out of his tip, onto his stomach and chest, even leaving some drops in his neck while he released. I was second to cum and moaned his name while my body shook and my juices were released over the vibrator and Harry's now cumming cock.

''Fuck...'' He moaned when he slowly managed to calm himself down, his breathing sped up. When I regained my senses again, I turned off both vibrators and pulled out the dildo from his ass, so he wouldn't get hurt due to over-sensitivity. I knew that after he came, he would need some time to recover for a second orgasm, but if you would keep touching him non-stop, he would begin to complain about hurting.

When we both calmed down a bit and managed to look into each other's eyes again, I began to clean him up by collecting all the cum that he had spilled on himself. Harry moaned at the touch of my wet muscle licking up the semen that he had shot all over himself when he came down, but enjoyed watching. After I had collected everything, and he was cleaned up, I swallowed and showed it to Harry by opening my mouth after it was gone, biting on my lip when he smirked. He kicked the toys from the bed and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead and lips gently before completely cuddling into my arms.

''That was amazing, sweetheart. I love you.'' Harry whispered, already getting sleepy quickly after his orgasm that he experienced so early in the morning this Sunday. I chuckled and pressed a kiss on his curly hair, taking in the lovely scent of the shampoo that he always has. He hummed and cuddled a bit more into me before closing his eyes, the forest green irises disappearing behind his eyelids.

''I love you more.'' I whispered and let out a yawn before I rested my head on top of his and closed my own eyes too, trying to chase my sleep again with him safely in my arms. I would protect him from every single bad thing in the world, like a mother would protect her child. Harry is my everything, and doesn't deserve to get hurt by anyone or anything. 

''We should try that again that sometime.'' Harry mumbled faintly, like he was already on he edge of falling asleep and I smiled, now knowing that he had enjoyed this new thing and would love to continue doing that in the future. I pressed one final kiss on his head before falling asleep myself too, noticing that my orgasm had drained my energy. 

''We should.''


	8. #8

With a sigh, I dropped back on the couch with a small bag of M&M's to eat my frustration and sadness away. Harry and I had broken up about a month ago, because he found someone else to spend his life with. In his eyes, she was perfect, the perfect girl that any boy would have wished to call his. But, a week later, they had broken up with each other. It was all over the news because they had labeled Harry as a player again, because he basically broke up with me for another.

The funny part was, that she probably wasn't as perfect to him as he thought she was at the first moment, because otherwise it wouldn't have ended a week later. Harry was single again, and it was noticeable that something was off. At interviews, he was deep in thoughts, didn't pay any attention to what the interviewer was saying and always had to make the interviewer repeat his or her question because he didn't hear it. He seemed broken to me, just by the way his body language was. Eyes were red and his body just tried to curl into a ball, but couldn't because he was on TV.

Still, because my feelings hadn't gone away for him yet, I watched the interviews on TV. It did hurt to see the one who broke your heart sitting there, almost crying, but I still cared about him. I still wanted to know how he was doing or if he was happy because Harry was not only my boyfriend, but at the same time my best friend too. And I missed that friend around- my used-to-be-friend.

There was a knocking sound on the door and I immediately swallowed loudly, because Harry was the only one who knocked on my door that way because others simply rang the doorbell. He never did, he always knocked on the wood, and I still didn't know why he did it.

With a bit of hesitating, I decided to walk to the door. But when I stood right in front of it, and the person on the other side was still waiting, the hope seemed to sink into my shoes. I couldn't do this anymore. How insane could it be that I had to think about him when someone knocked on my door? It could have been the package deliverer for God's sake, and still I thought about the curly haired boy.

My shaky hand pushed down the door handle and slowly opened the door, only to come face to face with the one I had been watching in interviews. Harry stood in front of me with his head hung low, eyes looking at a picture of us that he had kept in the pocket of his jeans. It had cracks because he had probably folded it a few times or it just got that way by the way he carried it in the pocket of his jeans. Either way, I didn't really seem to care about it.

We were over.

''Can I help you?'' I asked, not even thinking about greeting him this late morning while he stood on my doorstep. Harry's head raised and eyes filled with tears watched mine as he stood there, trying to keep himself from breaking even more. He was trying to remain standing, to keep himself up. I had never seen him like this before, so broken, so damaged and hurt. The sight of him almost caused me to feel pity for him, but then I remembered that he had done this himself.

''[Y/N]...'' He whispered to himself and couldn't hold the tears anymore, draining them instead by letting them free. The tears rolled down over his cheeks that I used to caress so much, down to his jawline where they ended up falling to the floor. I swallowed nervously, not understanding what he was doing here.

''I miss you.'' He cried and broke down, he just broke down to pieces. There he stood; there stood my best friend, my ex lover who missed me. Who probably came to see me after this month of being separated from each other. He fumbled with the picture that he kept with him and cried, his shoulders shaking badly. Honestly, I just wanted to help him, to comfort him because even though I should have hated him, I didn't. I cared, how crazy that may have been.

But that doesn't meant that I didn't hated him before. The first two weeks I wanted nothing to do with him anymore, but only then I began to miss him around me. I missed his corny jokes, his laugh, his love and his smile. I missed his sparkly eyes, his warm skin and his deep voice. I missed him.

''Come inside, it's cold. I'll make some tea.'' I told and opened the door for him. He nodded and slowly took off his coat, hanging it on the spot where it used to hang. It had always been the same spot, and that hurt me once I saw it hanging there again. In complete silence, he walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch while I made tea for the both of us so we had something to drink while we talked- or he talked because I wasn't really in the mood to.

''Here you are. Be careful, it's hot.'' I told him once the tea was ready and I gave him the cup, which he accepted into his cold hands. He sniffled and watched how I sat down on the same couch as he was, on the spot I was previously sitting with my bag of M&M's.

''Do you want some M&M's?'' I asked softly, but he shook his head no with teary eyes. The silence between us was killing me and being so uncomfortable in my own home didn't make me feel good in my own skin. I shouldn't have let him in because he had left me in the cold too. I should have slammed the door closed in his face.

''I miss you, [Y/N].'' Harry spoke again, just like he had said before and rubbed his thumb over the cup for a moment to keep himself busy. I swallowed, already having an idea where this conversation was going to lead to. And I knew that I wasn't going to like it.

''You should have thought about that before you found someone better than me, Harry. Don't come crying now that she has left you.'' I told and took a bit more space from him on the couch so I didn't have to be all too close with him now that we were basically in the same room again for the first time since a month of being alone.

''I've made a huge mistake, [Y/N]. A huge one, and I will never forget and forgive myself that I had made it. And just so you know, she didn't broke up with me. I broke up with her four days after we broke up.'' He sniffled again and looked up to stop himself from crying. This kind of news took me aback for a moment because the media had said that she had broken up with him a week after, and not the other way around.

Again, this didn't really interested me.

''This month has been hell to me because I didn't know what the fuck I was doing with my life. We have been together for 5 whole years, and I gave that all away for someone who I didn't even knew so well.'' Harry cried and I sighed, remembering all those years that we have been together, that we had so much fun. We went on vacations together, shared hobbies and had the most loved filled weekends somebody could ever have. That was all gone now, and it left one giant hole.

''She wasn't you, she wasn't the one who understood me like you do, she wasn't the one who cuddled me in and held me close to keep me safe from whatever. She didn't kissed me the way you did and didn't gave me the touches that I need. I didn't felt what I feel with you- what I still feel.'' Harry began to cry louder and placed his cup of tea back on the table because his hands began shaking. And not only his hands did, because his whole body began to shake.

''I have kept this picture from the day that I left and there wasn't a moment that I didn't looked at it and felt an asshole for destroying something so beautiful, something that could have been growing to a big family. I couldn't even understand why I broke someone so close and dear to me, someone who I love so much. I couldn't fucking understand why I walked away when I was about to convince you to have kids with me!'' Harry shouted the last part to himself and covered his face with two hands while he howled and wetted his hands with his own tears. He was gasping for air as I could feel an imaginary knife being shoved into my heart, the pain almost unbearable.

''I missed you, I fucking missed you and you wouldn't leave my god damn mind. You were everywhere. In interviews and shows, you were the only one I could see in the audience. Every single girl was you, all I could see was your face, all I could hear was your voice and all I could feel was an empty bed, an empty heart and a missing soul.'' Harry continued to cry and I couldn't hold the tears back either, and just let them roll over my cheeks while he continued to spill everything out.

''I left the one whom I should have stayed with, to whom I belong to. I left my other half, my guardian angel. I left the one I should have turned into my wife, into the mother of my children. God damn it, [Y/N], I'm so sorry for what I did. I hate myself.'' Harry howled and curled into a ball, crying his eyes out while he had to gasp to regain a bit of air to continue breathing. I began to cry louder as well and placed my cup of tea on the table too so I could wipe away my tears with both hands.

''Please cuddle me in again. Hold me, and let me listen to your heartbeat. I want to feel your skin and body warmth again, your arms wrapped around my body and your lips pressed against my forehead. Cuddle with me, please. Please, [Y/N].'' Harry cried and looked at me with hopeful yet tear filled eyes, the green of his irises never so dull as now. It seemed like all life had been sucked out of him and left him with nothing but a walking, soulless, empty skeleton covered in skin.

I opened my arms and he quickly crawled into them, burying himself completely into my chest while our bodies intertwined and arms wrapped around each other's bodies to hold us close together. Harry cried out and pushed his nails into my back once he listened to my heartbeat and could feel my touch again, begging me to stay.

''Stay. Never leave. Just hold me forever like you used to do. I want to feel your love, [Y/N]. I want to try again.'' Harry wailed and hugged me closer, so close that I almost couldn't breathe anymore. My hand found his curly locks again and played with them, what seemed to calm the crying man down. We were insane. One moment we break up, the second moment we're back in each other's arms and crying our eyes out. But, Harry came back and saw what he had did wrong, and maybe it was time to forgive him because I knew that he would have forgiven me if I had done the same. He has the kindest heart to do that, but that didn't meant that it would be forgotten.

''Love me again, please. I swear on my own life that I will never ever do this again. I swear, [Y/N], I promise you. Please take me back.'' Harry calmed down with crying from my touch and wiped his tears away for a second before he sat on top of my legs, and watched my eyes closely. Our noses were so close that if he would lean in just a bit, he would have touched mine. It felt odd to be so close again with the one who broke you like a wrecking ball.

''Please take me back...'' He repeated in a faint whisper, and pushed his lips on top of mine out of a sudden, what took me back for a moment. But, when I caught up with his actions to meant our broken relationship, I kissed back with equal pressure, what seemed to make him cry again. He didn't let out sobs, but the tears began streaming again, because I could feel them touch my cheek and some drops would end up on my clothes.

''I love you, [Y/N], and I never stopped loving you.'' Harry mumbled against my lips before he slipped his tongue into my mouth, what made this simple kiss turn into one snogging session with each other on the couch while we should have ended it for good. Instead, we were so attached and maybe even addicted, that we couldn't let go. We couldn't let go of each other.

''Please tell me that you still love me.'' He spoke softly, like he wanted to hear me saying that I loved him too, just to know that there could be a chance in this all to fix us. Because that was his goal, that was his purpose, because we both couldn't continue this without each other. We both couldn't stay away and this torture had to stop. A month was already enough.

''I love you. I still do.'' I murmured and this time, he did let out a sob, crying against my lips. We hugged the other close, trying to find as much comfort as we could right now to pull each other over that barrier of sadness. We needed to move on and find happiness, the trust we had before this all and the love we shared. And by the way that Harry began to pull my shirt over my head, told me that he was already doing his best to fix us, and that was probably going to start off with doing something so intimate.

''Off, I want everything off. We'll do this here on the couch, because I don't have that much patience anymore to move us to the bedroom.'' He mumbled softly and immediately began sucking on my sweet spot when my body had nothing but panties on to cover me while my hands were busy with unbuttoning his shirt. Harry got too impatient and just ripped the shirt in two, sending the buttons all over the place. I grinned at his behaviour and continued to undress him.

''Mine, you're mine.'' Harry growled and kissed all the hickeys that he had left on my skin, slowly moving back to my lips while I pulled his jeans down, leaving him in nothing but underwear while we touched. We kissed deeply and Harry immediately slipped his tongue back into my mouth, exploring what he had missed this month. Meanwhile, his hands caressed my boobs and slowly dropped to my panties, hooking his fingers around the material to pull it down.

"Mine." Harry growled again and kissed from my stomach down to my pussy, which was already aching to be touched by him. I had missed his touches, just like he missed mine. He didn't wasted any time in what he was doing and buried his face between my legs, his wet, warm tongue brushing over my clit and entrance. I gasped and bit my lip while I grabbed a hold on his curly hair, softly tugging at it. He purred at the feeling and continued to eat me out.

''You taste just as I remembered, [Y/N]. So fucking sweet.'' He mumbled and pushed his tongue into my dripping pussy, taking in all the juices that my walls released. Harry hummed and moved back to my clit, sucking and blowing some air on it, what made me moan out his name. The corners of his mouth turned upwards when he heard me moaning his name, his mood slowly changing into a better one. 

Harry quickly removed his underwear while he was busy with eating me out, jerking his own cock while pleasuring me to pleasure himself too. I know we were both in the mood, and I know that we have missed each other not only physically, but emotionally too. We missed this, we missed us and Harry was trying his best to get us back together. And he thought that spending time in the most intimate way was going to be the solution for us.

He raised from between my legs and hovered above me, kissing my lips again. I could taste myself when we kissed, but I didn't mind. I was already happy enough that he had found the courage to come back to me and ask for my forgiveness or to just talk about it. It took a lot from him because Harry wasn't really the person to admit his mistakes and apologize himself for them.

''Take me back.'' Harry begged and thrusted his cock into my wet pussy in one movement, what made me gasp. He moaned and buried his face into my neck, licking my skin. After letting me get used to him for a small while, he started to buck his hips into me, slow movements made between us to get used to each other again after a month of not having any. And I guess that Harry hadn't fucked that girl because he wasn't that easy. We made love the first time after 9 months of being together.

''I want to be your man again, I want to turn back time, live with you like what I have done never happened. I want to be yours, I want to be your husband.'' Harry mumbled softly and began to push his rock hard cock harder into me, the making love slowly turning into fucking because we had to release those emotions inside quickly. We had to be together to show what we have been through, to feel what we have been through.

''Fuck, [Y/N]. I missed this. We used to fuck all the time.'' Harry groaned and bit on my shoulder, running his tongue over it soon later to soothe the sore spot. I moaned and clawed at his back while he began to thrust harder and a bit faster, yet never lost his gentleness. We were putty in each other's hands, we couldn't stop ourselves from holding back and moving on with our lives because we came running back to the other soon after. The same happened with us now after one single month of being alone, of being single and missing our other half.

''Let me be yours again, I'm begging. I'll do anything to be yours.'' Harry begged and I groaned when he hit that spot inside my dripping core that got me arching my back into him. He continued to fuck my pussy with his hard cock, brushing over my sensitive walls and favourite spots like he used to do in the past. I loved to be like this with him again, to have him on top of me while he fucked me and me being able to listen to his heartbeat and to feel his warm skin pressed against mine. I loved the feeling of our souls colliding and being one again. We were one, but two separate bodies.

''Tell me we're fine. Tell me we can live in one house again. Tell me that you aren't going to give up on me.'' Harry spoke and pulled his head away from my neck so he could watch my eyes with his own forest green ones, the green still a bit dull, but definitely looking more alive than they were before he began to fuck me like this. 

''We can try again, Harry. We can try to live together and start over.'' I moaned but he shook his head no, clearly displeased with my answer. In return, he began to fuck my pussy harder and rougher, with more power and passion than he first did to make me say what he wanted to hear from me. His cock began to fuck me so hard that he hit those spots with more power, what made me gasp out for air. The pleasure that he gave me was absolutely amazing, and I couldn't do anything but to enjoy it to the fullest.

''I don't want to 'try and start over again'. I want to start where we left off, [Y/N]. I want those 5 years back and I want to forgive and forget. I want you back and I will get you back, no matter what it takes. Take all my fame, my money, and my treasures but give me my family back, give me us back. Give me back what I never meant to lose.'' Harry spoke and tears began to roll down his cheeks, what did hurt me while he continued to fuck my dripping core like this was the only chance for him to fuck and release.

''Tell me, please.'' He begged again, his lips leaving a kiss on the spot where my heart is located, trying to convince me to love him just like I loved him before. All these memories between us, all those kisses, hugs, cuddles and moments like these, were something that he never wanted to lose. And that was the same for me, I didn't want to lose what we had those beautiful 5 years. We shouldn't have broken up, and he shouldn't have thought that some skank could make him feel happier, because she couldn't. 

''[Y/N], please. Please tell me we are okay and one family. Say that we are the same as a month ago, in love and unstoppable.'' Harry bursted out crying and crashed down on top of my chest, crying his heart out while he never stopped with pushing his dick into my wet cunt. It was still fucking me, still filling me up and still pleasuring me even though we were two broken messes. His nails clawed at me to hold on to my body because he was anxious about the fact that I wouldn't take him back at all or we would have to start all over again, from the beginning, from square one.

''We're one family. I love you.'' I told softly, thinking that maybe it was the best to pick up those five years again and try to move on from there. Those 5 years weren't shared to just be thrown away because they held our most toughest moments, our most beautiful memories and our ever lasting love. I didn't wanted to throw them away for one mistake that lasted a total of 4 days. I didn't wanted that to happen at all.

''I love you so much.'' Harry mumbled happily against my lips once he smashed his on top of mine and rolled us around, so I was sitting on top of him for a change. I began to bounce on him before he could even make me move and his head fell backwards, his cock slipping in and out my pussy to pleasure us. The crying fortunately stopped now that he knew that we were going to be fine and he began to fuck me harder instead, sending his cock deeper and deeper into me, my walls embracing him as best as they could.

''Marry me.'' Harry moaned out and arched his back after a small while of riding him this way, his eyes rolling back completely. I looked at his pleasured state, but still couldn't believe what he had just blurted out, out of a sudden. Though, I couldn't help myself but to get a bit emotional.

''What?'' I asked and he rolled his eyes back while fucking, his green irises shining with life and energy, the dullness completely gone, like it had vanished. Harry sat up and pulled me close, kissing my breasts and tugging with his fingers at my nipples to get them to harden and pleasure me even more as he pushed his hips into mine and continued to fuck me shamelessly. He knew that I liked to be touched this way, and did his best to make me fall apart. He knew exactly how to fuck me and how to make me cum.

''I want you as my wife, [Y/N]. I want a wife and children to come home to. And I want to start now.'' Harry spoke and gave me a pleading look. I didn't get why he was so determined to make such a big change after we just got back together again. His hands gripped a tight hold on my hips and began to fuck me harder, because he began to whine out, and once he did, it meant that he was getting close. I wanted to fuck his cock as long as possible until his white cum came spurting out. I needed to see him cumming for me.

''I want you to trust me again, and I guess that promising you to be truthful and loyal with a ring is going to make you see that I will never do this to us again. I want to stay, for us and the kids we're gonna have because I know that you want kids. I haven't forgotten our conversations about having kids soon, [Y/N]. And you know that I love to have them just as much.'' Harry spoke softly and I nodded, happy about the fact that he still remembered those moments at night in bed, where we talked about our future. Another whine left his mouth and turned us around again, so he could get full control of my body and his cock, which was buried deep inside.

''I want to create a new heart, a new life.'' Harry moaned and I knew that he was talking about a baby with me. He started to breathe quicker because he was getting close, which meant that I didn't had a lot of time to think about what I really wanted right now. His thrusts became sloppier and his cock began to twitch while the knot in my lower stomach began to grow and grow. I was close to the edge and desperate to cum so hard that everyone could hear me scream. 

''A baby, sweetheart. I want a beautiful baby with you.'' Harry gasped and his cock began to twitch more, desperate to cum undone too. His wild, emerald green eyes made contact with mine and I nodded, agreeing to being ready for a baby with him. The biggest smile I have ever seen appeared on his face, and a happy tear trickled down his face while he gave the last few thrusts that he needed to cum inside my sopping pussy. 

''I'm gonna cum.'' Harry moaned loudly and arched his back, the pleasure slowly consuming him. Though, he still thought about me and rubbed my swollen clit, what gave me more pleasure in combination with his cock buried deep into me. I loved the feeling of it, and was going to cum soon. Harry was already there, and tumbled over the edge, his cock spurting his semen inside my wet hole, the warmth of it and the feeling of him filling me up while he still never stopped rubbing my clit, sending me over the edge.

''Harry!'' I screamed and my body began to shake, muscles losing their power and thoughts completely being washed away. He yelled out my name and grabbed me tightly in his arms, pushing our chests together to be as close as possible. I could feel his cum slowly dripping out of me and run down his own cock, what made me smile. We were maybe going to have our first baby together, even though we had an unpleasant break of a month between us. But we forgot about that, we moved on and waited hand in hand for what the future may bring us.

''I love you.'' Harry panted while I said the same soon after and then buried his face between my breasts, placing a kiss there on my skin while he slowly tried to calm down. I hummed and kissed his hair softly before relaxing against his soft body, his heartbeat giving me the same safe feeling as it did in all those 5 years.

''Please move back in with me. I want to come home to you again, just like before.'' Harry whispered and I nodded, what made him smile. I didn't really liked my own place anymore because without Harry, it was lonely and cold. Maybe his idea of starting again with me wasn't that bad at all. After all, it made us stronger.

''We'll be one family again.'' I said, and leaned my forehead against his, deeply looking into his eyes while we laid intertwined on the couch, the cold not brushing over us yet. Our body heat would keep each other warm for the time that we were going to stay here and enjoy each other's company together. Harry kissed my lips and smiled softly, yet tiredly after today, happy that we were being okay again. Our relationship continued, and survived another bump in the road again. 

''One happy family.''


	9. #9

The wind was blowing through my hair, the sound of the sea and the knackering of the fire from the campfire that we had made on the beach calming me all the way while Harry put our daughter, Darcy, and son, Jonathan, to bed. We've just gotten married and celebrated our marriage with a honeymoon. He had decided to rent a villa with private beach, because he explained that he wanted a playful vacation and didn't want to be seen by any paparazzi that would invade his and our privacy..

And with playful he meant a vacation full of sex and nothing but sex.

I took a sip from my drink and relaxed in my seat, waiting for my man to come back tonight. Harry had been inside for a good 20 minutes, just to read a bed time story for the kids and cuddle with them until they almost fall asleep in his arms. He had always been the perfect father, the perfect role model for his children and I was proud at him for that. He took care of us the best he could and never failed in making us happy. We were all one big, happy family.

Seconds later after I finished my drink, he walked out and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a small sigh while smiling. Today was a busy day. We had hung out together at our private beach, but the kids were all excited about the new place we were staying in for a few weeks and wanted to do nothing but to go swimming and building sand castles with us. Darcy was still a bit young though, because she just turned two years old, but was still excited to run around on the beach or play with her older brother by throwing a ball back and forth.

''Hi baby, are the kids all asleep?'' I asked and stood up to make my way towards him, smiling at him. Harry nodded and stepped a bit closer, only to grab my face in his hands and kiss my lips. He had always been the one who was needy to be touched in a romantically way, loved to be kissed and absolutely adored to have sex or make love.

''Yes, and you know what that means, [Y/N]; we have the whole place for ourselves now.'' Harry whispered lowly, his voice dripping with lust while he stared at me with darkening irises and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Harry and I were still quite young, and enjoyed each other to the fullest, which kept our relationship interesting at times, and especially our sex life. Before the wedding, we had made a promise to fuck on the beach, in the house or in the pool or sea when the kids were gone to bed, and it didn't surprised me at all that Harry hadn't broken that promise yet.

I bit my lips mischievously and just when he was about to grab me so he could take me again for the night, I ran away, towards the beach and the calm sea. Harry yelled out my name and chased me, what made me scream like a teenage school girl.

''[Y/N], come here!'' Harry yelled again and ran after me, the sound of moving sand, because he stepped on it and slipped away a bit, close behind me. I soon realised that I had nowhere to go and my condition wasn't as great as his. He was much more fitter than me, and that was soon obvious because he was close. His panting out of excitement almost brushed over my shoulder as I tried to escape him by running into the water, desperate to get away.

But, I was too late because Harry jumped forward and caught me when he was in mid-air, what sent us both into the salty water once gravity began to pull him back. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist while being underwater and then pulled me back to the surface, so I could breathe again. Harry turned me around and brushed my wet hair back that fell into my face, the other arm keeping me tightly pressed against his chest.

''Don't bother running away, kitty. I will always get you.'' He spoke and grinned before he smashed our lips together for a needy kiss, immediately pushing his tongue into my mouth to deepen it even more. My arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him while he began to let out soft moans in pleasure of our kiss.

''I'm gonna take you so hard, sweetie. So hard that you'll have to think twice about running away from me when it get's fun.'' He breathed and grabbed a hold of my body soon after, pulling up my legs to wrap them around his waist. I didn't know what he was doing until he began to walk us out of the water, and trotted towards the burning campfire, which radiated a lot of warmth this late evening. Once he had laid me down in the sand and I could feel the sand sticking on my back, my eyes met the clear sky, which had all kinds of stars twinkling. They lit up the dark sky and it truly was a beautiful sight.

''How about me taking you underneath the stars? Yeah, I will make you feel good right here.'' Harry softly purred and turned eager, what made him rip off my bikini top in one fast motion, only to throw it carelessly next to us. I bit my lip when our wild and lust-filled eyes met and he groaned, smashing his lips back on top of mine again. His body slipped between my legs, our clothed crotches rubbing against each other to create a new kind of friction.

''I gonna fuck you so god damn hard, [Y/N]. You'll scream so hard that I'll have to put the kids back to sleep again.'' Harry growled and immediately went for my neck, biting harshly on the skin to leave marks. No hickeys yet, but bite marks- it was something that also entitled me as his. Then, he ran his wet tongue over the bitten mark to soothe the sore skin and continued with sucking to leave visible hickeys. Our kids always asked us what they were, because we always seemed to have them both after a night of fucking our brains out. Though, we just said that we had probably hit something what caused us to gain a bruised spot. That was all a lie of course, because we couldn't tell them yet what it really was. They were far too young for that.

''Fuck me.'' I moaned and he smiled against the skin of my neck, which was something that I could sense by the way his plump, heart-shaped lips curved. Harry's hands couldn't be kept to himself and grabbed my tits, softly squeezing to massage them. Then, his fingers took a liking on my nipples and began to tug on them gently to get them to harden underneath his heavenly touch. When a moan left my mouth, he grinned and began to twirl his warm, soft and wet tongue around the swollen nipples and treated them both equally perfect.

''Oh, I will. So hard that you will have some struggles with walking tomorrow. I'm gonna tear that pussy in two. My pussy. It belongs to me.'' Harry stated and pulled at the cords of my bikini so he could just take it off at once without having it to pull it down my legs. He was impatient, eager and very horny, I noticed, and loved the way he turned into some sort of animal that needed to fuck its brain out to become normal again.

''Spread your legs for your husband, sweetie. I want to eat that delicious pussy out.'' Harry growled and I complied, spreading my legs for him, my pussy on full display for him while the sand began to stick to the wet skin of my legs too.

''Look at you being all fucking wet for me. You're dripping down your legs, baby. I bet it craves my tongue, fingers and most importantly: my cock. Doesn't it, baby?'' Harry spoke and brushed his wet fingers over my dripping pussy, the touch feeling great- just like yesterday night and the night before that. My head nodded because I didn't trusted my voice anymore and he grinned almost devilishly before pushing two fingers into my wet hole at once, his tongue getting to work on my swollen clit soon after.

''Fucking good, [Y/N]. So fucking tight, horny and wet for your owner, baby. I fucking love your pussy, it's always dripping for me.'' He groaned, pulled out his fingers, which were covered by my arousal, and sucked on them, taking in my taste. According to the small smile and the way his expression turned into a softer one, told me that he liked it.

''Sweet, so sweet. I want more.'' He spread my legs wider and held them apart while he continued to eat me out, thrusting his tongue inside my wet cave to collect more of those sweet juices to enjoy, returning back to my clit soon after. He played with it, blew air on it and sucked on it like I suck on his cock normally, what made my head fall back into the sand. This touch was so fucking good, and I knew that if he continued this for longer, I would cum. He had the perfect abilities to do that.

''Can't wait to fuck your brains out. But first, I want you to suck my cock, [Y/N]. Put those lips to around me and suck it, make my cock feel at home again.'' He told and I grinned when he pulled down his shorts that he still wore from today, his cock immediately springing up once it was released, hitting his lower stomach for a second before it proudly pointed to the sky with a slightly red tip in lack of pleasure and attention.

''I love your cock, sweetie.'' I told, gave the head a kiss and then took him into my mouth, feeling him slide towards my throat while I bobbed my head up and down to pleasure him. His cock brushed over my tongue. It brushed over the hard muscle, following the veins that I could feel. Harry groaned my name loudly and collected my hair in his hand so he could keep it away from my face. This not only helped me to get rid of some strands of hair in my face that annoys me while fucking his cock with my mouth, but it gave him a clearer view of what I was doing to him as well.

''I know you love my cock. That's why you fuck me so much. And I love your pussy, so that's why I fuck it this much just as hard. We fuck like animals, like crazed rabbits.'' Harry moaned and I grinned, knowing that he was right. In one week, we would at least have 5 times sex, if not more. We always seemed to find time for it, even when the kids were in the house or even awake. Once, he fucked me in the kitchen while keeping our clothes on and that while the kids were in the livingroom, which was connected to it. He even made me give him a blowjob underneath his desk in his office while the kids were playing there, because he had to watch them. At that time, they thought that I was gone for shopping. Instead, I was sucking on their father's cock because he got horny and needed a release.

''Fuck, I can't take this anymore. I need to fuck your pussy that belongs to me. I want to feel that wet hole again.'' Harry gasped when I was busy on him for a few minutes, pleasuring him orally. His hands took a gentle grip on my jaw and pulled me off him before quickly reattaching our lips, moaning against them. It was obvious that he felt in love, and it was beautiful to see that we gave everything away. Our relationship and kids means the world to us.

"Lay down on your back, legs spread wide so I can easily fuck my woman." He mumbled against my lips and I grinned while laying back down with my legs spread wide, just like he ordered me to. Harry crawled between them and pressed a kiss on my lips while grabbing his cock in his hand, rubbing the tip over my drenched pussy. A purr left his mouth and he tilted his head back for a moment in pleasure before locking his eyes on mine and pushing himself in.

"Yes, fuck. My heaven." Harry groaned and let himself fall forward, but never crashed down on top of me. He held himself up with two arms next to my head, eyes slightly rolling back from the feeling of my wet walls around his cock, which was dying to be touched. A small gasp left my mouth from feeling him being inside me again, what made him smile, what made him feel proud for making me feel like this.

"I love you." Harry breathed and began to push his hips into mine after he had given me a few moments to let me get used to him; something that he always did. His thrusts started off slow, but with the second that passed, they began to get harder, faster, rougher - just like Harry liked it tonight.

"I love you." I told and pulled his face down to my level to kiss his soft and plump lips, enjoying the way we were doing something so intimate and emotional together. He smiled and cupped my face with his soft hand palm to hold me close while he slowly began to fuck my brains out.

Those slow thrusts quickly turned into rough fucking, skin slapping and moans filling the deserted air of our private beach. I was glad that the kids were asleep because if they weren't, they had definitely heard the both of us. We have always been so fucking loud while fucking, except when we were forced to stay quiet, like in public places or at home when the kids were around. If you see it from another angle, we were not really giving the right example of how they should be later. But we didn't care, or at least not if they didn't noticed us. 

''I love the way how we still pretend to be young teenagers. Horny, full of raging hormones that we need to fuck out of our system. We're still teens deep inside, [Y/N]. We still fuck like teens, react like teens and live like teens- we don't give a shit about anyone but our family. And I want to stay like that, I want to keep fucking you like a porn-obsessed teen.'' Harry growled out and panted from excitement and the pleasure that he received from rubbing his hard cock against my soaking walls. That would be until he rubbed so much, his cock would just explode inside my pussy. Just like yesterday, and the day before yesterday.

''I want to keep masturbating at the thought of you when you're not around, want to keep screaming your name in ecstasy, want to keep feeling that tight pussy of yours; even though I have fucked it way too much, it still stays so fucking tight around me. I want to keep filling you up, keep being dirty, want to keep devouring your body, tear it apart until I can't tear any more.'' Harry spoke lowly, his voice dripping sex. The bright green eyes had darkened into a colour which was close to being black as he fucked my body mercilessly, like I was a fucking sex doll that he ravished, but still cared about. No matter how rough we were fucking each other's brains out, we were still careful, loving, protective and possessive on top of that.

''Fuck, [Y/N].'' Harry cried out in pleasure when he hit a certain spot and the head of his hard cock got caressed by my walls so good that he could feel himself being pushed closer to the edge. I grinned at his pleasured face and bucked my hips back into his, fucking his cock even harder. He gasped and buried his face into my sandy neck, breathing unsteadily there. My arms wrapped around his strong back, holding him close to my body while he fucked my pussy hard, our skin even slapping harder against each other than before. His rougher fucking meant that his cock was pushed deeper into my dripping pussy too. But he liked that, to bury himself as deep as he could, and I did too, so there was no complaining.

''I want to be naughty with you forever, Harry. I want to stay so dirty with you like this, like we can't live without fucking each other every god damn day. That hard, long and thick cock of yours has to fuck my pussy raw, oh yes.'' I moaned and he growled, certainly pleased with what he heard and started fucking me even harder, ramming his cock inside of my pussy with so much power that it almost seemed like I could feel him in my stomach. 

''You god damn whore. Such a whore for me, baby. God, I love it. We'll stay like this, I can't go a few days without fucking your pussy, without feeling that drenched hole. Fuck me, [Y/N], god damn fuck my brains out. Fuck my cock, fuck it like you've never fucked it before.'' He whined out and I complied by wrapping myself tighter around his body and rolling him around, so he was underneath me for a change instead of me underneath him. He looked so taken aback because normally it was him who took control in fucking, but tonight, I wanted to try to take control.

''Lay down, I will fuck that cock of yours like the good girl I am for you. I will make your cock cum, just like last night, baby.'' I spoke lustfully, and sucked a mark on his neck and jawline, what made him flutter his eyes closed and moan right after. We were both drowning in our pleasure, and we both loved it to the fullest. Harry in particular because he loved to be touched like this by me. When my mark on him was left, and I was sure that everyone could see it tomorrow, I smirked and turned my attention back to his cock, which was still buried into my slick pussy.

Placing my feet in the sand and my hands on his bent knees, I began to fuck his cock, legs spread wide in front of him, so he had the perfect view of how his cock slipped into my pussy, disappeared when I sunk down on it and reappeared when I pulled back up again. That rhythm continued for a while, while he continued to watch our bodies connect and moved his hand towards my pussy to rest it on my pelvic bone and rubbed my clit with his thumb. The other hand found purchase on one of my boobs, gently squeezing while I rode him hard and fast.

''Yes, fuck, yes!'' Harry cried out and arched his back into me, the back of his head buried into the sand, hands gripping onto my body desperately. I grinned and continued bouncing on him, feeling his cock rub over my walls, slipping deep inside of me once I sunk down on him as far as I could and felt his balls press against my skin. Harry panted and tried to stay conscious so he would enjoy the pleasure as long as he could, but it was obvious that it slowly began to consume him. The pleasure was about to take his body and send it to euphoria.

And that was my goal; him to cum.

''Please don't stop fucking me. I'm so close. Fuck me, [Y/N], fuck me, fuck me. Fuck me hard, please.'' Harry begged and I had to chuckle at his sudden weaker state now that he accepted the fact that I had taken control of our sex and fucked his cock instead of him fucking my pussy mercilessly. Tonight, it was my task to fuck him until he was sore, too sensitive in the morning to be touched. And for sure that I was going to accomplish because he was already one begging, sensitive mess right now.

''Do you want to cum, baby? Did I heard you asking it politely?'' I teased and slowed down my movements on him to get him irritated; and it worked. Harry let out a moan because he was displeased and bucked his hips into mine to get that friction again that he needed to have to feel satisfied. However, I didn't move and he cried out again, missing the pleasure that his cock received from my pussy. I felt powerful over him right now, mighty, in control. I wanted to torture him a little bit before he would get to cum. 

''Make me cum, [Y/N]!'' Harry almost screamed out in frustration, his dark eyes meeting mine when I began to move so slow that it almost seemed like I had stopped fucking him at once. But, I didn't. My walls kept stroking his cock, but then very slowly, so he would get teased a bit more, just to make him explode harder than yesterday night. I wanted him to scream for me. I wanted to hear it echo around us.

''That wasn't really polite, baby-boy.'' I mocked and chuckled soon after, what made him cry in frustration again. His eyes began to shine in the moonlight, desperation to cum washing over his body like stabbing knives. Seeing him so hopeless underneath me with his cock twitching impatiently inside my wet cunt was only turning me on much more than it already did in the first place.

''Please. Please fuck me and make me cum, [Y/N]. Please fuck me. Do it for me, baby. I'm begging.'' Harry wailed and arched his back, pushing his hips deeper into mine to create friction, or to make me move harder, faster and rougher on him again. Deciding to end the small while of torture, I complied to his pleas and started to fuck him again with my dripping pussy. Harry let out a satisfied moan and arched his back again, fucking my body in the same rhythm, matching my movements to get closer. And oh boy, he was close.

''[Y/N]!'' Harry cried out, getting close to that edge he was desperate to reach after one and a half hour of fucking in the sand, next to the campfire, underneath the stars and moon. He was ready to release his load, to fill me up with his thick cum, to spray it all over my wet walls. 

''Cum, baby. Cum for me.'' I ordered, and he wasted no second in coming undone. His white cum spurted out of the head of his cock and filled me up, coating my walls and painting them in thick, white semen. The warm feeling made me shiver, but I didn't let it take my attention away of coming undone myself. Harry's thumb was still rubbing my clit, and now that he came, squirmed underneath me and screamed my name over and over again, I couldn't stop myself from tumbling over that edge as well and came on top of his cock, screaming his name on the top of my lungs.

''Harry, fuck!'' I screamed again, and collapsed on top of him, what made him whine out for a second before he wrapped his muscled arms around me protectively, holding me close to his body while we enjoyed the feeling of complete relaxation and the heat of the fire that covered us like a warm blanket in the middle of the winter.

''That was a great fuck.'' Harry panted and I hummed while panting myself, my eyes locked on the sky while I laid on his hard yet comfortable chest. The melody that his heart gave me, gave me a safe feeling, like a home should do, and smiled at the feeling. It felt good to be in the arms of the one you've stood by for a huge part in your life, and wasn't planning to leave. I just wished we could lay here forever, underneath the stars and sleep, talk, cuddle and kiss. Just the two of us, and no-one else.

''I love you.'' He whispered, and pressed his soft lips against my temple, leaving a long kiss there. The love of that kiss spread all over my body and left a warm glow inside, while the fire gave me a warm glow on the inside. It was great to feel that.

''I love you.'' I whispered back and placed a loving kiss on his red, yet sore and swollen lips from kissing while we fucked each other, what made him smile and hum. When we parted and I had laid my head back on the same place it was before, I could hear how his heartbeat had sped up after my love confession to him and the kiss we shared. Nothing kept me from smiling at that moment, just by knowing that I had such a reaction to him.

''Wanna go for skinny dipping in the sea? We're naked anyway.'' Harry then softly spoke after a few minute of staring at the midnight sky while being completely intertwined and cuddled into each other. I hummed and placed a kiss on his chest before I stood up and gave him my hand to help him up. Harry have me an appreciative smile and stood up using my hand, pressing a kiss on my lips soon after.

''Come here, you naughty girl. Let me carry you to the sea.'' Harry playfully growled and scooped me up in his arms, what made me squeal out. He laughed and began to run, directly heading to the water where our fucking had started earlier this night.


	10. #10

Do It Now, Remember It Later from Sleeping With Sirens was blasting through the speakers of my house, so hard that it blocked any other sound. My parents had left the house around nine in the evening and since then, I thought it was best to just blow the roof off for a couple of hours. I was the typical, hormonal, selfish and brutal teenager that really didn't give a shit about what others thought about me. It was my life, and I was living it. Why should I give a shit about others?

''Remember when they said that what we want can never be done. When it all comes falling down, we'll do what we want to. Said we'll do what we want to, yeah, yeah, yeah!'' I sang on the top of my lungs with the loud music playing through the whole house. I guess that I wasn't the only one to enjoy it because it was so loud that the neighbours could probably hear it coming through their walls too. I was surprised that the police hadn't showed up yet.

But, I spoke too soon because the doorbell suddenly rang, and I took a quick glance at the clock for a moment, only to notice that it was about to be eleven o'clock in the evening. With a quick roll of my eyes, I walked to the door but didn't bother to turn the music down, and opened the door. There was no police officer, but instead, there was my neighbour, Harry. He's the same age as I am and living alone next door. We never really had a chat sometime, but I could feel that we were attracted to each other at times. It was just that gut feeling.

''Can you keep that shit music of yours down?'' He almost barked, eyebrows furrowing deeply in anger. I grinned widely, almost evilly, as he stood there, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. No way that I was going to turn it down just because he didn't liked it.

Fuck him.

''Nope. Go and cry somewhere else, you fucking cry baby. It's Friday night. You should have gone out with some kind of skank like other boys do instead of staying at home and wank in your fucking room. I choose for this option to play loud music, my parents aren't even home anyway so they don't have to say shit to me about the volume or music itself.'' I rolled my eyes before I slammed the door in his face, but it seemed like he was aware of what I was going to do and placed his foot so that he blocked the door from closing. Then, he pushed it back open again, what made me swallow in fear for a moment. No-one ever did that, and now that it was late and dark, I began to turn afraid. Who knows what was going on in his head right now.

''I said turn it the fuck down, you fucking bitch!'' He screamed, losing his temper quickly. I only laughed right in his face, not taking him seriously at all. What was he going to do if I didn't followed his orders? Hit me? I wasn't afraid. One way or another, my father would kill him if he touched me in a bad way or hurt me. And he knew, he was aware of how protective my dad was over his only daughter.

''Go and fuck yourself, Harry. Who the fuck do you think you are? You can shove it up your ass and leave, you asshole!'' I screamed back so he could understand me over the loud music. A growl left his mouth, and he threw the door shut, so he was inside my house together with me. Nobody could hear nor see us and now that I was basically trapped with him, I could do nothing but to follow his movements closely and carefully.

His eyes darkened from a green colour to dark green or even black and a small twinkle appeared in them before his front teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his breathing sped up. He seemed fucking beautiful standing there, even horny to me and dominant, raging with anger and power, but that wasn't going to scare me off. I could handle him on my own just fine.

With a few big steps he pushed me against the wall, grabbed my face in his hands and smashed his lips on top of mine. I was taken aback by his rather harsh actions, but went along with it anyway, knowing that we had built a sexual frustration from watching each other in the front garden or a small while when we passed each other on the street. Even in class -the ones that we shared together- we couldn't keep our eyes to ourselves. All the attention was directed to him, and he directed all his attention to me. There was something about us, and now I knew what it was.

Lust, want and sex.

''You god damn whore.'' He growled angrily and shoved me up against the wall, his arms grabbing a hold on my legs to wrap them around his waist, just above the elastic band of his pyjama pants. When he knew I was steadily placed between the wall and him, he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Even if I had tried to block his tongue out by keeping my lips shut, he would have found a way to get inside. But, I wouldn't have protested at all because he made me incredibly horny and his dominance was getting better and better. I knew I was going to have sex with my fucking neighbour.

Harry walked with me hanging around his neck towards the music system to turn the music down, so we could talk more easily without having to lose our voices due to screaming. Then, he walked with me upstairs, like he already knew where my bedroom was. Though, it wasn't really hard to find anyway because of the posters glued to the door with tape. He knew what he was doing.

''I will make you obey me next time, baby. Trust me on that.'' Harry growled and entered my room before slamming the door shut and turning the key. He pulled the key out of the keyhole when he had locked the door and lowered it into his pocket, so he knew that I couldn't escape from him that easily. Not that I was planning to run away now that he had got me so worked up.

''I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for weeks.'' He snarled and threw me on the bed carelessly, what made me squeal. I never saw that one coming. Though, my body ended up on the soft mattress so nothing happened to me nor him. Harry smirked and slowly walked to me while removing his shirt, leaving his chest bare and tattoos on display. He looked fucking hot like that with his muscles clenching in excitement and his curls literally one big mess.

''Let me tear those clothes off your body, baby. I want to have you naked underneath me when I make you scream so hard.'' He growled and tore my tank top in two, completely demolishing it like a predator would attack its prey. I moaned and he basically moaned my name in response before he continued to pull off my bra, leaving it somewhere in the corner of my room. Next were my hot-pants and panties that he pulled off, leaving me completely bare for him to see while he still had his pants on.

''Look at you. So fucking ready for daddy.'' He moaned and spread my legs with both hands by pushing them apart, giving him a perfect view of my wet cunt. I was dripping, literally dripping for him and it was visible because I could feel it running down my inner thighs, so he must have seen it too. Harry licked his lips before he pushed two fingers in, finger fucking me as soon as he could. I moaned his name, what got him hardening in his underwear. A tent was slowly forming in is pyjama pants.

''More.'' I panted and he cocked one eyebrow while smirking widely, knowing that he got me begging for him soon after his touch. When I began to fuck myself back onto his fingers for more pleasure, he chuckled and stopped my actions by pushing me down on the mattress again. The pleasure slowly faded away when he stopped moving his fingers.

"Begging already? Baby, I've just started fingering your pussy and you're already in for more." Harry chuckled to himself and shook his head softly, like he didn't believed that I was so responsive to his touch like this. But, I couldn't help it. His touch was so fucking good that my body began to crave for more, for more pleasure, for more touching.

''Shall I spoil my little girl?'' He asked himself out loud and I nodded my head eagerly, what made him quietly laugh. But after all, he seemed to really give me what I wanted and started to finger my dripping pussy again, juices running over his fingers while he rubbed them shamelessly over my soft walls. I needed his cock inside of me, filling me up, fucking me raw. I didn't care anymore about the fact that we basically were about to rip each other's hair out at the beginning, I just needed to fuck myself senseless on his rock hard dick.

''Fuck, I'm gonna spoil you so bad.'' He groaned and I reached out for the enormous tent in his pyjama trousers, wanting to touch him too while he almost made me squirt from the rather rough, yet delicious finger fucking. Though, he didn't seemed all too pleased about the fact that I grabbed his dick and pinned my wrist next to my face, holding me away.

''Don't touch my cock. You can touch and fuck it later. Right now, you're mine to please.'' He made clear and then pushed me back onto the mattress, holding me there while he brought his face between my spread legs, licking his lips again like he had been hungry for ages and finally saw some food in his reach. Again, this curly haired boy wasted no time in pleasuring me and immediately began to eat me out, paying a lot attention to my clit, which was screaming for his wet tongue. It felt heavenly to experience his tongue licking my drenched pussy and I wished it would never end.

''You taste great.'' This compliment got my cheeks burning while he pushed his tongue as deep as he could into my wet hole and slurped, taking in as much as he could before his cock got its turn to fuck my pussy in the way he wanted it to. Because I didn't think that I was going to be able to get any kind of control with someone so dominant in having sex and just generally. Harry wasn't the average boy any kind of girl would have dreamed off. He was the one who was odd, left alone, abandoned at times because he didn't fit in the picture. To me, he was special, rare to find, a treasure.

''Feels so good, baby.'' I moaned out loud, not even caring about anyone anymore, let alone the neighbours who might have been able to notice that Harry and I had something going on in here. The walls weren't that thick anyway. He grinned and continued with running his pleasuring tongue over my wet folds before he gave my clit a kiss and pulled back. A full blown smirk was placed on his face as he licked his lips again and removed a bit of arousal from the corner of his mouth with his finger, only to place it in his mouth to lick it off.

''I think you're the cause of my erected cock. It's your duty to fuck it until it softens again, [Y/N].'' Harry spoke and allowed me to touch him this time, my hand quickly finding the big tent in his trousers that I'd love to touch. I couldn't help myself anymore and yanked both his underwear and pyjama pants down at once, his big cock immediately finding its freedom. A small moan erupted from Harry's beautiful lips when his cock slapped against his lower stomach, twitching.

''C'mon, don't just stare at it. Fuck it with your mouth, [Y/N].'' Harry growled in almost an irritated way, which was probably to scare me off or the fact that we still didn't seem to get along with each other that well, no matter if we did this. No matter how much lust towards each other raced through or bodies or how horny we were, we still basically hated each other. And that was what kept me so interested in this, because even though we couldn't get along, we didn't seem to go without each other. We didn't seem to think about something else or to look at something that wasn't each other. We were sick, and had some kind of unhealthy love that didn't even existed.

''Go on, lick it, suck it. Fuck it with your god damn mouth, [Y/N]! Is it that fucking hard?!'' He almost barked but I could only stare at him to take in the details that never really caught my eye before. Harry moaned displeased, grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed me on top of his cock, basically forcing me to fuck it with my mouth. His hard length slipped into my mouth and brushed over my tongue while my cheeks hollowed when sucking. Another groan of my name rolled effortlessly over my lips and began to buck his hips into me, sending his cock deeper into my mouth. He began to fuck it, while I couldn't help but staring at him.

''Stop staring at me like that.'' He spoke softly, like the dominance in him had momentarily vanished before it came back just as hard. Harry continued to fuck my mouth with his cock mercilessly, the tip of it bumping against the back of my mouth, what almost caused me to gag on him. But, nevertheless, he seemed to enjoy fucking my mouth to the fullest.

The way he thrusted into my mouth, his eyes were locked on mine and his balls were slapping against my skin, got me hornier than before and I couldn't leave it but to touch my own pussy while sucking on his cock, rubbing my fingers over my swollen clit. A small moan left my mouth and he immediately noticed that I was touching myself. His hand came down on my cheek lightly, slapping me without the force so he wouldn't hurt me at all.

''Bad girl, [Y/N]! You're not allowed to touch your pussy. Only I am. Why are you so fucking impatient?'' He moaned and pulled back from my mouth, my saliva dripping from his cock on the mattress. There was even some saliva left around my lips, and I wiped it away, so I wouldn't get annoyed of it. Harry's big and strong hands grabbed my body and pushed it down into its previous position again; on my back with my legs spread for him. I swallowed and he crawled between them, giving me one short look in the eyes before he rammed himself inside of me, his cock penetrating my hole in one harsh movement.

''Yeah, this is my pussy to fuck from now on. I'll fuck my cock into these walls so hard that my size, length and details are carved into them. Nobody get's to fuck this tight pussy but me. My property. Understood?'' He barked animalistically and I nodded before he lowered himself a bit, what gave me the chance to wrap my arms around his waist and back. I loved to be with him like this, him on top to protect, shield and fuck. I loved his tattooed chest on display for me.

''You should have fucking known for how long I've been wishing to fuck your pussy and to touch those fucking big tits, [Y/N]. They are real and feminine, just like I want them to be. And then your god damn hips, so round and perfectly shaped. And not to forget your legs, Jesus Christ. Your upper legs are so fucking full, so pretty- no thigh gap or whatever you girls call that shit. Just a beautiful human, who's my property from now on.'' Harry groaned and started to push his hips into me hard, his cock slamming in an out of my pussy so hard that his balls slapped against my ass with quite a lot of force. He pressed his nails into my skin to keep on holding onto me while he fucked me hard and senseless this Friday night.

''I'm not your property, you asshole.'' I spat and his eyes darkened again, probably not seeing that coming from a girl like me, even though I got a pretty dirty mouth in general. His hand took a tight grip on my chin while he began to put his anger into harder thrusts, ramming his cock deeper inside my soaking pussy.

''You are, bitch.'' He snarled back, panting as he did so from the excitement that ran through his body. The way his cock fucked me so hard that the headrest of the bed began to bump against the wall, got me even hornier, and that could be heard. Sopping sounds besides the moaning and skin slapping filled the air of my bed room, just like I wanted it. Harry was doing a great job in fucking me because I could already feel my lower part getting numb.

''I hate you so god damn much, do you fucking realise that, [Y/N]? I utterly despise you! Just by the way you fucking look at me, how you pretend to ignore me while you can't even look away from me. I just fucking hate the way you behave around me! I fucking hate you!'' Harry almost screamed, what got my eyes teary for a second while his endless fucking continued. I focused myself on the way he rammed his cock into my dripping pussy, juices running down my ass, the sound of our skin slapping together never ending. A growl in anger left my mouth and my eyes faced his dark green ones, fire burning inside of them.

''You could never hate me more than I hate you! I fucking hate the way you can't stop looking at me but fuck skanks at home behind my fucking back. You're such a fucking prick, Styles. Do you honestly find it strange that I ignore you? Yeah, well shove that up your ass because you're not worth it! You fucking coward!'' I screamed back but never thought about stopping with fucking his cock, because it felt too good, too comfortable. I needed his cock inside my pussy to fuck, and I didn't even give two shits in which way. A low, dangerous growl left his mouth and his grip on me tightened, while he did his best to give even more power to his thrusts to fuck my pussy even harder than he did now.

''Take that back, you fucking whore!'' He barked and pressed his fingertips into my skin in anger, probably leaving bruised spots behind which were going to be visible tomorrow morning when I wake up and look into the mirror after a night of fucking with my neighbour. His cock continued to fuck my pussy senseless, and that one hand on my chin, travelled down south, to my clit to rub.

''Never, you bastard!'' I shot back and his eyes turned into a dark, pitch black colour. Anger was raging inside of him and his breathing sped up, heartbeat audible as he continued to fuck me so hard that I really thought the bed was going to burst through the walls. I wouldn't have been surprised if there was a hole in it right now.

''I fucking love you, [Y/N].'' He growled loudly for me to hear when he reached his peak of anger and smashed his lips on top of mine in a hurry, hungrily kissing them. I got taken aback because this was the last thing that I would have seen coming or predicted but kissed him back anyway, because I might feel the same for him. When Harry noticed that I kissed him back, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, feeding me his to play with while he played with mine, our saliva mixing together as we did so. Our kiss turned out to be one sloppy mess, but we didn't fucking care about anything.

"Play with my tongue while I fuck your pussy sore, [Y/N]. I want to feel you." He moaned, this time a bit less aggressive than before, which comforted me a bit. I did what I was told to and slipped my tongue back into his mouth, what made him moan while he continued to push his cock into me. Our tongues caressed each other, played and had small fights about the dominance, which he was losing.

''Your pussy is dripping juices over my cock down my balls, [Y/N]. Fuck me hard.'' He moaned and continued to swirl his tongue around mine, saliva dripping out of our mouths in the progress, while we couldn't care less. I loved this, him doing this to me while we haven't even got something official. That, and this behind my parents back. They should have known what kind of dirty their little girl was doing while they were out. Their little girl was getting fucked by one of the biggest cocks she has ever seen, and she enjoyed it to the fullest.

''Harry...'' I moaned and he hummed, burying his face into my neck while he left multiple kisses there, which were so soft and so light that I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't pay attention to his face in the crook of my neck. Harry mumbled something to himself while he kept thrusting roughly, the bed squeaking of his movements as he did so. His cock continued to fuck my pussy senseless, balls loudly slapping against my ass and juices running down on them. I could tell he fucking loved it.

Suddenly, a door opened downstairs and in shock, I froze with what I was doing. Harry however, never stopped, but slowed down his movements so the headrest wouldn't constantly bump into the wall. Voices came closer, just like my orgasm that began to create a tight knot in my lower stomach. He never stopped fucking his cock into me, never stopped enjoying my tightening walls while the voices of my parents began to near my bedroom door.

''Well, that was a lovely evening, right honey? Where is [Y/N] by the way?''

''Harry, I'm close.'' I moaned and he quickly clasped a hand over my mouth, so I would shut up and stay quiet. He knew that the door was locked, but they could hear us fucking if we weren't quiet and careful enough. Small and nearly quiet groans escaped of Harry's mouth while he rubbed my clit, which were basically telling me that he was close too, closer than I thought he was in the first place. Then, there was soft knocking on my door, and my eyes grew wide while Harry carelessly continued to fuck me in presence of my parents behind the door.

''[Y/N]? Are you asleep?'' 

''Stay quiet.'' He whispered while keeping his hand on top of my lips, his cock twitching inside of my mouth. A small whine escaped and he widened his eyes, knowing that I was about to cum with my parents behind the door, trying to figure out if I was sleeping or not. He whispered to me to let go, and I did. My walls squeezed him and he groaned again, enjoying the pleasure of me cumming around his thick and hard cock.

''I think she is asleep, hun. We should too. It's been a long day.''

Footsteps were heard and then slowly faded away, meaning that they had left off to their own bedroom. Harry let out a bit louder groan, nearly hitting his high. His eyes locked on mine and he pulled away his hand, only to push his own lips back on top of them, leaving a kiss. Then, he disconnected and hovered his soft lips above mine, whispering.

''Open your mouth. I'm gonna cum.'' He whispered and I did what he asked me to, opening my mouth for him so he could probably cum there. A groan left his mouth and he pulled out of my drenched pussy, lightly taking place on my chest while he began jerking his cock right in front of my face to send himself to the edge. 

''Fuck, [Y/N], take my cum.'' Harry moaned out, but remembered to stay quiet because my parents were here and released, his semen being shot into my mouth and over my lips. His body shook from the pleasure and he did his best not to collapse on top of me as he continued to shoot his cum, which ended on the corners of my mouth. When the last drops ended up on my chin, and he had experienced his orgasm, his eyes met mine with a softer look.

''Come here, you have cum on your face.'' He giggled and cleaned me up with his thumb, which he ordered to get it licked clean until my face was spotless. Then, he opened my mouth, and looked at the semen which pooled over my tongue, and smiled.

''Swallow.'' He spoke softly, and I did, feeling it slip away to my stomach as I did so. Then, when my mouth was empty, I showed him and again, he smiled. Harry bent over and kissed my lips softly, yet tenderly before he laid down beside me, looking at the ceiling.

''Can I stay with you tonight?'' He asked softly, and I hummed, what made him smile and blush. He tucked us both in and I cuddled into his arms, what took him aback for a moment until he realised it was nothing he should have worried about. His arms wrapped around my body and I placed my head on the place where his heart is, listening to the beat of it.

''Did you mean that?'' I asked softly, when complete silence between us had fallen and our cuddle kept us close. Harry turned his head towards me and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''What?'' He whispered, so my parents wouldn't get to know that he was here tonight. They would have killed him if they knew that we had shared this bed tonight. But, I didn't care as long as he was here, and I could lay in his arms.

''That you love me, I mean.'' I spoke and he fell silent, only his cheeks burning and eyes closing. He nodded his head and sighed, like he was frustrated about the fact that I got to know about his feelings towards me.

''Yeah...'' He whispered and hid his face, what almost seemed like he was about to cry. I just cuddled into him a bit more and placed a kiss on his visible jawline, what made him look at me again. A small comforting smile appeared, but he just stared.

''I wouldn't like to continue this without meaning, you know that, [Y/N]? I would like to add more meaning into this, more emotion. If you get what I mean.'' Harry mumbled softly and then complete silence fell over us again while we stared at the ceiling of my bedroom together, our bodies intertwined as we did so. I grabbed one of his hands in mine and locked them, what got his heart speeding up.

''Your intentions?'' I asked and looked up at him, only to notice that he was already staring at me with his bright green eyes. His lips were slightly shaking, and I knew that something was on his mind at the moment. Harry blew out a small breath before speaking.

''A relationship, maybe? I would get it if you w-wouldn't, I-I mean I've been a jerk to you and-'' He tried to say but I cut him off by kissing his lips, what silenced the room again besides the kissing sounds. Harry relaxed and cupped my face with his free hand, pulling me closer.

''I would love to, Harry.'' I spoke softly and his mouth slowly dropped open in shock of my words before he closed it again and swallowed nervously. His hand took a stronger hold on mine, so he was sure that I wouldn't leave him now that he showed his venerable side.

''No joking? I'm the weird guy, the misfit of the school. Nobody likes me, and you actually do. Isn't that strange?'' He mumbled but I shook my head with a small smile and kissed his lips again, because he seemed to love that kind of touch. Harry hummed happily when he felt my lips on top of his and kissed back.

''No joking. And you aren't weird, Harry, you're special. To me, at least. And I think I love you.'' I told with a smile what made a wide smile break free on his face too. He unlocked our hands and wrapped both arms around my naked body to hug me close. I chuckled and he grinned, kissing me again, lips melting together. He nuzzled our noses together and pecked the tip.

''I think I love you too. So can I call you mine now? Like in a girlfriend and boyfriend way?'' He asked and I nodded, what made his eyes shine brightly like the sun just appeared in them. It was one of the most beautiful sights ever and I cherished this moment, knowing that I just got a boyfriend.

''Yeah, I'm yours. And you're mine.'' I spoke and Harry smiled widely before pulling me closer and kissed my lips again, like he got addicted to them and the taste they have. Though, I loved kissing him too and happily kissed him back, what made us smile in the kiss. It was so weird to see us as a couple now while we were fighting moments ago.

When we disconnected from each other, Harry pulled me closer into his chest and wrapped the duvet tighter around us to keep our bodies warm for the night. He placed a kiss on my hair before leaning his head on top of mine, closing his eyes to chase his sleep with a new love in his life and arms.

''Hey [Y/N], I don't think I love you,'' Harry whispered sleepily when we were about to fall asleep together for the night. I didn't respond but just listened while I felt myself drifting away from reality.

''I know so.''


	11. #11

''Harry Styles favourited a mature picture on twitter.''

''How would [Y/N], pop star Harry Styles' girlfriend react to mature photo on twitter?''

''Is Harry Styles cheating with unknown girl on twitter?''

''Harry Styles and [Y/N] over after tweet?''

It was all over the internet, and I had checked multiple websites to confirm if this certain favourited tweet was true and honest. And according to those sites that I had visited, they all seemed to tell the same thing and all seemed to have the same picture of a female hand, which had two fingers drenched in arousal. This unknown girl had obviously fingered herself before making a picture of it and putting it on twitter.

And Harry Styles, my boyfriend of three years, had favourited that picture.

''Fucking bastard.'' I grumbled to myself and angrily shut the laptop screen so I didn't had to see that nasty picture of that whore anymore. Somehow, I felt betrayed, fucked with by my own boyfriend; the one that I love with my whole heart, always gave all my love to, the one that I trusted. Harry had been the one for me for three whole years, and never in those years, he had done such thing like this. Right now, I felt like breaking it all off. Our relationship wasn't worth fighting for if he looked at other women in that way. Not even if it was on the internet.

Hours later, he arrived back home from rehearsals that he had to prepare for the tours he would do in the UK for a while with the other boys. The anger inside of me hadn't disappeared and I was not letting him get away with this like it was nothing I should have worried about. We would definitely get into a fight because of this, but I didn't care anymore. I couldn't live with it floating in my mind that he could be cheating, looking for something else. All I wanted was an explanation from him, and not some stupid excuse that it was all wasn't meant in that way or he never knew about it.

''Hi, baby.'' He spoke once he walked in with that lovely smile on his face that always got me to swoon over him - except for tonight. Tonight, it was going to be hell between us, like fire and water fighting with each other, I was sure about that. Our relationship was dangling on that edge and if it tumbled over it, we'd break. Our relationship would break, shatter into pieces like glass falling onto the floor.

I never responded to him.

''Hey, is something wrong?'' He then asked, when he noticed that he wasn't going to get an answer from me or at least the affection and attention that he loves to receive when he gets back home from a long day of work. His expression dropped when my mouth kept being shut again and slowly approached me with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. Harry placed a hand on my shoulder and looked closely into my eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong by searching for answers in them.

''Have I done anything that upset you?'' Harry asked again, what made my expression turn to an angered one, because I couldn't understand why I was still here, while he was playing to be the innocent guy. I was standing eye to eye with the one who betrayed me. In anger, I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, what made his face fall in hurt. He should have known how much I have been hurting after I found out about that favourited tweet.

''Why don't you fucking tell me?'' I almost barked into his face, what got him backing off from me almost completely. Harry looked at me strangely, like he couldn't connect the dots in his head. The information didn't seem to hit him yet. A frustrated sigh left my mouth and he tried to grab me again to calm me down, but I turned away from his touch.

''What did I do?'' He mumbled softly on purpose, so he wouldn't anger me even more than he did now. His green eyes pooled with confusion and hurt, knowing that our relationship was going down hill out of a sudden. He could feel it, just like I did. We've had fights before in our relationship, but none like these.

''This, Harry. This!'' I yelled and pushed a printed version of what I've read and seen on the internet on his chest, what made him stumble backwards for a second. Harry's eyes watched mine with fear before they flickered to the paper I had pushed against him. He only had to look at the picture that was placed above the whole article and he already knew what this was about, what all my anger was about.

''[Y/N], listen...'' He said, his eyes saddening and filling themselves with guilt when he saw me standing there in front of him, hurting, emotionally damaged. For the second time, he tried to grab me but I slapped his hand away in anger. A sigh left his mouth and he brushed a hand though his brown curls in frustration. I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground, waiting for him to speak while I did my best not to cry. I had to keep myself together now.

''What do I mean to you? After all this time of being together? What did I mean to you?'' I raised my voice but managed to keep it below screaming because that wasn't necessary... yet. Harry's eyebrows furrowed deeply in anger yet in confusion at the same time.

''You mean everything to me, [Y/N]. You know that, for God's sake.'' Harry spoke and laid the paper down on the table, probably tired of holding it while he was in the middle of an argument with me. I laughed out loud, suddenly finding this all funny. This all sounded so pathetic, rehearsed, faked.

''Oh yeah? I mean so fucking much to you, but behind my back you're looking at women's pussy's. Fingered pussy's, Harry. Am I boring to you? Do you need more excitement?!'' I screamed, close to leaving this house for good and never returning back. I couldn't handle this kind of shit anymore, not for another time in the future. This relationship sucked energy out of me like a mosquito would suck blood. It tired me so much and I had enough.

''Don't you ever dare to say that to me again, [Y/N]. I'm warning you!'' Harry yelled back, now losing his temper with me. Every time he got angry and started to yell out things, he just scared me. Only God knows what he was capable of with that raging power rushing through his veins.

''And what if I did, huh? What are you gonna do then? Hit me? Fuck another woman's brains out because you never gave a shit about me?! Is that it?!'' I yelled and he growled out loudly in anger. His eyes darkened to a pitch black colour and his hand grabbed the nearest item he could lay his hands on, which was a vase, and threw it against the wall. The object smashed against the wall and shattered to pieces.

''Maybe I should have fucking did that, yeah! At least she wouldn't make such a big problem out of everything like you do. I got tired of your fucking whining and fighting. So yeah, maybe it is time for something new!'' Harry screamed out loudly on the top of his lungs, his voice almost disappearing because of the power that he used for it. I fell completely silent, just like he did once we both understood what he had just screamed.

''I knew it. I fucking knew it.'' I sobbed and let the tears roll over my cheeks over my cheeks. Harry broke as well and tried to save our asses and relationship by wrapping me into his muscular arms and apologise, but before he could, I was already walking away from him, from us. I was far too done with our relationship and shit.

''[Y/N], I didn't mean that.'' Harry began to cry and tried to grab onto me again, just like before, but I slapped his arms away so I could grab my bag and stay at Ed's house for a while because he's my best friend (just like he's Harry's) and would know what to do. Ed always seemed to understand me perfectly and we hung out a lot, especially when he was back home for a while. I just needed some time to relax before I would get to pick up the rest of my stuff and find a new place for my own.

''Fuck off.'' I snarled and and fished my car keys out of my bag, the ringing of them filling the silence of the house besides Harry's sobs. My eyes never darted back to Harry anymore because he wasn't worth any eye contact anymore. He wasn't worth anything, just like our relationship wasn't.

''[Y/N], please. Talk to me.'' Harry murmured softly, tears streaming over his cheeks in pain and fear of losing me, of losing us, of losing our relationship. But, I didn't give two shits about us anymore. I couldn't even look into that guy's eyes anymore. I ignored him and continued to look for my most important stuff to take with me.

''Are you leaving? Are you going to leave me behind? Fuck, [Y/N], talk to me! Say something!'' Harry sobbed, his body shaking heavily while he followed me around like a lost puppy. Still, despite his pleas, I still continued to ignore him and walked to the front door - my exit, the end of us. My other stuff would come with me later, when I had calmed down and could move everything out.

''Don't fucking leave me!'' Harry screamed while crying out loudly, and ran to the door before I could possibly reach it myself and swing it open to freedom, to being single again. He blocked the exit for me and his tear filled eyes watched mine, the broken soul behind his visible to me.

''Let me out. We're done, over.'' I snarled but he refused to. His head shook no and his tears continued to run down his face, dripping onto the ground from his jaw. Harry continued to sob loudly, his body growing weaker and weaker with the second.

''Never. I'm not going to let you go like these three years have been nothing. I'm not letting my partner go. We aren't done, [Y/N]. It's not over between us.'' Harry sobbed out loud and continued to block my exit so he could keep me inside. To make this all a bit worse, he locked the door and hid the key in his jeans pocket, unable for me to grab.

''I'm not ever going to let you out of our house before we're okay again and you'll stay.'' He breathed heavily, trying to keep himself together, but he was failing. Harry was breaking down, stone by stone, until he couldn't keep his shit together anymore.

''We're never going to be okay again, Harry! What don't you understand?!'' I screamed while the tears dripped on my shirt. A high pitched scream left his mouth, what almost made it seem like he was in an enormous pain, and he collapsed on his knees, hyperventilating, crying out my name. My eyes grew wide at the sight and slowly walked over to his broken state. I had never seen him like this before, not ever so hurt, broken, damaged. It looked like he was emotionally dying. Harry was dying in front of me.

His hands covered his face while he sobbed and screamed for me, for my help. Curls were everywhere and his tears dripped from his drenched hands onto the floor. It surprised me that there wasn't a puddle yet from all the tears he had cried so far.

I sat down on my knees in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder to check up on him, but he kept calling out my name, kept yelling for me like I had just been sucked into a black hole and he couldn't see me anymore. My hands grabbed onto his face to turn him to me but even though he could see me, he kept calling, kept screaming out my name while the tears streamed over his face. I cried out his and crawled into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his frame.

Suddenly, when he felt my body pressed up against his, he fell silent, the whole house did. His body collapsed against mine and his face fell into my neck, where he continued crying. His hands took such a strong grip on my t-shirt that his fingers came through the material. Then, Harry's body started to crumble down completely; it began to shake, he began to hyperventilate again but continued to hug me close while sinking his nails into my skin.

''[Y/N].'' He softly called out again and I caressed his hair to comfort him while I sat there, desperately trying to hold him together with what he had left. His tears rolled over my skin, what made me shiver against him. I made a 'shh' sound to calm him down.

''I'm here, Harry. I'm right here.'' I whispered and he slowly seemed to calm down of whatever he had just experienced and gave into the feeling of me hugging him. His muscles seemed to relax a bit by releasing a bit of tension.

''I hurts, [Y/N], it hurts so bad. I don't want you to leave me. Please stay, please stay for me.'' He cried, tears rolling over his cheeks when he pulled back from my neck and his shoulders began to shake. His lips were trembling, eyes dull, life sucked out of him. Seeing him like this made me wonder what I had just done to him. I broke the lad's heart.

''Please...'' He cried but I couldn't do anything but to push my lips on top of his to show him that there was another shot for us possible. Harry tensed but when he knew what was going on, he eagerly kissed back while we both continued to drain tears, which ended up mixed because or cheeks touched while kissing. Our bodies reacted to each other again and Harry slipped his tongue into my mouth when he found the chance to, in search for mine to play with, to enjoy.

''Let me convince you to stay, [Y/N]. Let me show you I want to stay together, that I do care about you, that you do mean the world to me, that I do love you. I want to show, please. Please let me show you.'' He begged, eyes watering and lips trembling because of his broken state, because of his pain, our pain. My head nodded and he immediately tried to stand up and carry me up, but he got so weak that he couldn't anymore. Leaving him seemed to break him so much that it seemed like he couldn't function anymore.

Instead of carrying me, he took my hand in his hand walked up the stairs with me, leading me towards our bedroom. Once the door was shut and we were standing in front of each other, he kissed my lips and then pulled off my shirt, undressing me slowly. Our eyes made contact when he disconnected our kiss and a small sparkle appeared in them, what gave me hope. Maybe this was all going to be fine.

''I love you, [Y/N].'' He whispered, but I kept quiet because didn't know what to say. I wasn't quite sure about what to say to him anymore, not after I had seen him breaking down and screaming out my name for help and not after what we had screamed at each other before.

''I know you love me too. I feel it, [Y/N]. I can still feel your heart.'' Harry merely whispered in his broken state because he noticed that I hadn't said it back. I just didn't know anything anymore. All I knew was that this could have been a mistake, that this was going to be something that I shouldn't have done.

''We'll make love, because it is there, it is here between us. Our love never disappeared, [Y/N].'' He whispered to me and placed his hand on my bare chest, on the place where my heart is while he grabbed mine and placed my hand on the place his heart is.

''Can you feel that? That's love.'' Harry spoke with trembling lips while his eyes watered again. I looked at him for a second before I shut my eyes because he was right, it was still there, still in our hearts, still being shared. And I, I was about to destroy such a beautiful thing without giving him the chance to explain.

''Come here, baby, I'm not mad. I love you.'' Harry spoke softly when he had undressed himself and took my hand, pulling me gently to the bed, where he laid me down on my back. Tonight wasn't going to have foreplay, that was obvious, but would still be full of pleasure. When he was sure that I was comfortable underneath the sheets, he crawled in himself and pushed my legs apart, so he could lay in between them without pushing himself in yet. He needed to harden a bit more.

''I love you.'' Harry whispered and smashed his lips on top of mine, and let out a whine when my hands ended up in his hair and pulled gently at the ends. Our kiss grew more deeply and he slipped his tongue back into my mouth, just like he did before and swirled it around mine, mixing our saliva and caressing our tongues together. One hand of mine found his and fingers quickly intertwined, holding on to each other tightly.

''I'm not ever letting you go.'' Harry spoke and then trailed his kisses to my neck, immediately going for my sweet spot, sucking on it harshly to draw blood to the surface. A moan of his name left my mouth and I could feel him hardening against me, his hard cock now resting on my lower stomach. When he was done marking me, I copied the same actions on him and marked him as mine as well, what made him smile, so wide that it seemed like his smile could brighten the world. His cock on my lower stomach twitched and I knew he was ready to be surrounded by my wet walls.

''I want to enjoy you. I want to enjoy your love for me. I want to enjoy your pussy tightly around my cock.'' Harry whispered and gave my breasts some kisses and kitten licks on the nipples before he grabbed his dick in his hand and rubbed it over my wet pussy, the arousal from my entrance functioning as lubrication from him. A moan left his mouth and then he pushed in, as deep as he could. My pussy swallowed his cock perfectly. I could feel his cock deep inside of me, twitching and slightly pulsing from the pleasure that it received from just entering my wet cunt.

''Fucking hell...'' He whispered and buried his face into my neck again, just like he did before and started thrusting after he had wrapped his arms around me to keep me close. I whined out and kissed his strong and broad shoulders that I have always loved, just like his back. Harry moaned my name on the skin of my neck and bit on it, leaving another mark of himself on me.

''More, Harry. Please.'' I breathed and arched my back, but his body laying on my chest kept me pressed down on the mattress. Harry mumbled a no and continued to give me slow, yet hard and passionate thrusts for me to enjoy. He didn't want this to turn to fucking after we had fought this bad. That, and he always had that thing to start off slow for me to get used to him before he would give faster thrusts, harder, more powerful.

''I will give you more in a few moments. Just let our bodies get used to each other being connected in such an intimate way. Let your pussy get used to my cock inside so I won't hurt you.'' He spoke and I moaned again when he gave another slow thrust, brushing his rock hard cock over my soft and wet walls. Impatiently, I lowered my hand towards my pussy to rub my clit myself to get me to the edge a bit more, but he knew what I was doing and slapped it away.

''Stop being so impatient. I will pleasure you in a minute, [Y/N].'' He mumbled above a soft whisper and I just agreed with it because I had no other choice but to enjoy what he was doing to me now. Then, after a few moments, Harry pulled his face away from my neck and connected our foreheads, so he could deeply look into my eyes while our lips were close and our bodies intertwined even more.

''I love you, beautiful.'' He whispered, gave my nose a kiss on the tip and then started to make love to me by pushing his cock in- and out of me a bit faster and harder than before, sending his cock deeper inside my drenched cunt. While he held himself up with one hand, he used the other to cup my head and pressed his lips on top of mine to proof that he was the one for me, that I should stay instead of leaving him for good and would never find someone who would make me feel as special as he did.

Only after a few moments, we began to moan and pant, the excitement and pleasure running through our veins. I could feel myself growing closer with him again, like that feeling of pure love returned and took over controls. I grabbed his face into my hands and pulled him down to my level, smashing our soft lips together what made him smile widely. The life behind his eyes returned, the soul mended and Harry came back. This all made his thrusts in my pussy harder, more passionate than they already were.

"I won't ever let another man touch you. You're mine, always been. You're made for me, and nobody else." Harry spoke and caressed my cheek with his thumb, the gentleness of it making my heart miss a pulse. The sincerity in his eyes told me everything that I wanted to know in my life. He had made his point already and showed me that it wasn't necessary to leave him. We had been together for a reason; to share our lives together, not to fall apart.

''And I'm yours, [Y/N]. I have always been yours, and it will stay that way, no matter what happens. I truly believe we genuinely belong together and I won't give up on this easily. I won't let you leave, I'll hold onto you until you stay.'' Harry spoke and pushed his cock harder into my pussy, my arousal covering his hard member completely while he made love to me. He moaned my name and squeezed one of my tits in his large hand, massaging it while he flicked his tongue around the nipple of the other and sucked on it afterwards. My back arched in pleasure and he grinned, knowing he was doing this right.

''I love you, Harry.'' I blurted out before I knew what I had said and he stopped moving. His cock stopped moving in and out of my pussy and his touches stopped, only to look into my eyes. His showed nothing but tears, happy tears, and a smile broke free on his face like he had just heard something that sounded like music to his ears. He sobbed for a second before he pushed our lips together, kissing me with a lot of love behind it.

''I knew it. I knew you would say it again, would show it to me. I love you, [Y/N], I love you.'' Harry spoke against my lips and continued with making love to me again, gently fucking my wet hole with his hard cock while he kept eye contact and our foreheads connected. His hands took a firm grip on my body to hold on to me while his cock brushed and hit my walls in one of the most delicious ways, what only made me even hornier than I already got. Our pelvises grinded into each other with the deep thrusts he gave, rubbing against my clit.

''I will never forget the way your pussy feels, [Y/N]. How it only pleasures me, and no other man. Because I'm the only one who fucks and owns it.'' Harry growled and kissed my lips. Now that he knew that he we were going to be fine and he had made me see that it was better for us to stay, he turned even more possessive over me than he already was in the first place. Harry had always been the protective one, the boyfriend who would protect and never do harm, and tonight, that was shown again. He wanted the best for us, and that was staying together, even though it required a lot of fucking tonight to prove that point.

''We're gonna fuck the whole day tomorrow because we're in need of each other's attention. I've been away for too long and I just want to shove my cock up into your pussy the whole day until we're both sore.'' He moaned and I whined out, feeling my cunt getting even wetter than it was in the first place. We clawed at each other to get closer and Harry suddenly pulled out, what made me cry out at the feeling of his cock no longer inside my wet hole. It felt empty, and I didn't liked the feeling. He sat on his knees and moved, his cock proudly standing up and pointing to the ceiling with the tip red in anticipation of feeling my cunt again.

''Shh, I'll just switch positions, baby. Lift one leg for me so I can hold it, sweetheart, I promise I'll make you feel good.'' Harry spoke and pressed a kiss on my cheek while he made me lay down on my side and he took position behind me, on his side as well. Like he asked me to, I lifted one leg and he wrapped an arm around it so he could hold it up while he shoved his cock back into my pussy, hitting the right angles again. The head of his cock touched a spot somewhere I couldn't reach with my fingers normally, what made me cry out in pleasure. To feel it again, I started to fuck myself back onto his cock by matching Harry's thrusts to send him even deeper into my wet and tight pussy.

''Please don't leave me. I love you.'' He whispered into my ear and then buried his face into my neck while he softly fucked me, slow and gentle movements made. His balls lightly slapped against my ass, but the sound and the feeling of it was making me so fucking horny that I almost began to crave for being fucked all day tomorrow. I couldn't wait to feel him ramming my pussy so hard that I can't feel my legs anymore and see him cum over and over again. I wanted to be dirty with him in our bed, as long as possible. Harry moaned again and sucked on my neck while he lowered one hand between my legs and searched for my clit before rubbing the sensitive nub, pushing me closer and closer to that edge.

''Harry please, fuck me harder with that cock of yours. I want to cum so bad.'' I moaned when my climax was slowly nearing and wanted more friction of his dick inside my cunt because I didn't have any patience anymore. He shook his head no and continued to suck on my neck, leaving all kinds of love bites which were definitely going to be visible in the morning and probably the rest of the week too. 

''No, I'm not going to let you cum until you promise me to stay and love me.'' He spoke and slowed down his thrusts, his cock no longer being rammed into my pussy like he used to before. I whined out in lack of pleasure and tried to fuck myself on his cock, but he blocked my movements by keeping me still in his arms.

''Tell me and I will make you cum, [Y/N].'' Harry spoke and I groaned out again when I could feel his cock between my walls pulsing, what made me notice that Harry wasn't far from cumming and shooting all his cum out as well. My head turned to him and I pressed my lips against his, even though it was quite uncomfortable kissing like his because he was laying behind me and I couldn't turn.

''I promise you. I will stay and love you.'' I genuinely spoke against his plump lips and he stared into my eyes for a moment before he nodded and started to ram his dick back in and out of my fucking pussy again to get us both to that edge. Harry cried out and began to shake a bit, his orgasm not far away from now. His fingers continued with rubbing over my clit and the knot inside my lower stomach began to build, getting tighter and tighter.

''Cum for me, [Y/N]. Your fucking walls are clenching for me already and I want to cum inside of you. C'mon, cum for me, baby. Do it.'' Harry encouraged when he knew that my climax was about to hit me and I released on top of him, walls clenching and arousal covering his hard cock even more now that I orgasmed. Harry was seconds after to cum and shot his cum onto my clenching walls, deep into my wet and sopping pussy. A shout in pleasure left his mouth before he panted and relaxed completely against my body, his face still buried into my neck.

''Fuck, that was great. I love you.'' He mumbled softly after we had gotten our time to calm down from our climaxes. My body turned in his arms but his cock remained buried deep inside my wet pussy to soften there. It would probably even stay there for the night, but I didn't care. It felt nice to feel him inside of me.

''Please don't leave early in the morning tomorrow. Don't grab the key out of my jeans pocket and leave me.'' He begged and his eyes watered again, like the promise I had made earlier never happened. He was still so afraid that I was going to leave him when he didn't watch me but I wouldn't. I am going to stay, with him, for as long as I can take our relationship.

''I won't. I promise you that. Come here.'' I said and invited him for hug, but instead, he snuggled into me and cuddled for the rest of the night, feeling safe in my arms again, just like had explained that to me a few days ago. My lips pressed a kiss on his head before brushing my hand through it and softly tugging on it, what made him purr against my skin.

''Will you really stay and keep being mine?'' Harry softly asked, and I hummed, what probably made him feel the vibrations because he was still cuddled into my chest. I snuggled with him too and moved as close to his body as possible until we were all pressed up against each other in bed while we had so much room to sleep. Though, we always slept like there was no room around, so close and intertwined with each other's body.

''Forever?'' He then tiredly spoke, because sleep was about to hit him hard and the rhythm of my heart was about to lull him to sleep like a little baby would fall asleep to a small song.

''Forever.''


	12. #12

My eyes scanned over the computer screen in front of me to keep my eyes off my secretary on the other side of the room, [Y/N]. We have been in some kind of sexual relationship with each other for almost a year now, and basically promised each other to keep it only sexual - no strings attached between us. But, after a few months of fucking her at work, behind close doors and my other secretaries behind them, I had her where I wanted her to be. I had never had a secretary in my own office before, but I just wanted to stare at her all day, hear her talking to important people of my own company, just to listen to her voice. 

It has been a month or three that I began to feel something for her, and I know that's wrong because I'm her boss, but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't just fuck her without feeling something. Those eyes held so many emotions that I wanted to know more about, her body had all kinds of treasures which were still unknown to me and I wanted to explore her personality a bit more. I got interested in her, her personal life and her body.

And then the way we would fuck behind closed doors; my cock shoved inside of her pussy so deep that I could almost feel her stomach. We would fuck against the windows of my office, looking down on the street with people as small as ants or we would fuck on her desk, what would send all her organised paperwork and other stuff onto the ground. I loved to fuck her, and I think we did it once or twice a day together between work. We didn't care as long as we could fuck. And that may have been the reason that I moved her into my office with her desk and stuff, so I wouldn't have to get her all the time. That, and we have the privacy.

My cock started to grow hard inside my trousers and I uncomfortably shifted in my chair while keeping my eyes on the beautiful woman in front of me. The upper buttons of her white blouse that she wore underneath her black blazer were unbuttoned, showing me a bit of her beautiful tits that I got to touch so often. [Y/N] didn't even realised that I was back to staring at her again and just continued with what she was doing: working as hard as she could for me. Because besides being a good fuck, she was a great and hard worker. Always paid attention to the most small things and is always polite to others.

''[Y/N].'' I said and brought a hand to my tight trousers, rubbing a hand over my hard cock to relieve some of the pressure there. She didn't notice what I was doing, and gave me a smile, her beautiful face lightening up at the sound of my voice saying her name.

''Yes, Mr Styles?'' She asked and stopped with what she was doing to face me properly. I bit my lip and could feel my eyes darkening with lust as I watched her sitting there, being nothing but beautiful to me. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends, and even though she didn't wear any make up, she looked amazing to me. So natural and pure. Sweet and innocent, while she's the complete opposite. [Y/N] was always naughty, eager for sex and horny. She loved my cock, just like I adore her pussy and beautiful big tits.

''I'm hungry, baby. Get on your desk, roll your skirt up and pull out those lovely tits. Spread your legs and get yourself nice and wet for me. I want to fuck you.'' I said and she grinned, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she did so. The sight was absolutely adorable by the way her eyes twinkled, and her hair bounced a bit as she stood up, the ticking of her high heels muted by the carpet what covered the whole floor of my office.

''Be a good girl for me, sweetie.'' I spoke and made sure that the door was closed but not locked before we would get all over each other again. [Y/N] pulled her skirt up, what revealed her pussy on instant, because I had told her not to wear panties anymore. According to my counting, I had already demolished four of her panties by ripping them to shreds in my impatient moods and just told her to stop wearing underwear so we could fuck faster.

With her bottom lip held between her teeth, she pushed everything aside and sat down a bit further from the edge and spread her legs for me as wide as she could, heels still on her feet. When she laid down on her back for a moment, she used that moment to unbutton her shirt and pulled her tits out of her shirt and bra, only to leave them hanging over them. I opened the fly of my trousers and pulled my cock out, which stood up proudly and fully erected by the sight of the beautiful and horny girl on the desk in front of me. 

[Y/N] held herself up by placing one elbow on the table and used her other hand to rub her clit for me, letting out soft moans seconds after. Then, her fingers trailed a bit more down, to the entrance of her pussy and pushed two of them inside, fingering herself while keeping her eyes on mine. My breath hitched in my throat and my hand began to jerk my cock, craving her touch and pussy again. I wanted to ram my cock inside of her so bad, with her walls brushing over me, her wetness surrounding me. When [Y/N] pulled her fingers out and and sucked on them to take in her own arousal, I couldn't keep myself away from her anymore.

With my cock out of my pants, which I was planning to keep on while fucking because you never know what happens, I walked towards [Y/N]. My eyes clouded with lust with every single step I took, the tapping of my shoes on the floor muted as well. [Y/N] sat up when I stood in front of her and I immediately went for her lips, smashing mine on hers. I moaned, enjoying the taste of her pussy on them and the warmness that they radiated.

''I want you so bad.'' I groaned against her soft lips and she smirked, her eyes fluttering open when I said that. They instantly made contact with my green ones, the sparkle in them growing bigger and bigger. Her hands were soon placed on my rib cage, holding me with a gentle grip. I always loved her touch, even if she just held or hugged me.

I gave her lips another kiss which was just a quick peck and stroked her cheek for a second before I sunk to my knees and peppered kisses on her leg, kissing upwards to her inner thigh and then to her wet and glistening pussy from the excitement. It was dripping, literally dripping arousal, which ran down to her ass. I bit my lip before I began to eat her out, my tongue running over her wet entrance and clit. [Y/N] gasped and grabbed my hair, only to push my face deeper between legs. I smiled and pointed my wet tongue, dipping it inside of her wet cunt, brushing against her walls which were already tightening around my tongue.

''Please, Harry. Fuck me.'' She begged and I groaned and stood up with my hand still tugging on my hard cock. I kissed her lips again when I could feel my heart miss a pulse because of looking at her and feeling that feeling of love bubble up into my stomach again. [Y/N] cupped my head in her hands while we kissed and gave my lips a lick before we disconnected, panting.

''I will, sweetie. Give daddy a second.'' I told and pulled my balls out of my open fly as well, just like I did with my cock, because that was a bit more comfortable for me. Then, when I was comfortable and I made sure that she was laying on her desk comfortably as well, I rammed my cock inside her pussy, immediately feeling her arousal soaking my cock. A long and deep groan left my mouth while I gave her a few seconds to adjust and enjoyed the way her walls were pulsing around my hard dick.

''You can move, baby.'' She murmured after a few seconds and I nodded, placing a kiss on her sweet lips right after, enjoying the taste of her. With hard and fast thrusts, I began to fuck her pussy, balls slapping against her ass while my cock hit her soft walls to pleasure me, but her as well. Her gentle hands grabbed onto my wrists but I slipped one hand of mine into hers, intertwining our fingers and holding it securely in mine. She looked at it before she placed small kisses on my knuckles, smiling.

''I love fucking you, baby-girl. Daddy loves it so much.'' I groaned and kissed up from her breasts, where I left kisses and love bites on her tits and nibbled on her nipples, up to her neck, where I bit down on her skin. She let out a small squeal and I laughed for a few seconds before continuing with marking her mine. The biting turned into sucking, leaving hickeys all over her skin. The biggest hickey that I left was on her sweet spot.

''Harder, daddy. Fuck me harder.'' She moaned and I complied by fucking her pussy even harder, my cock slamming in and out of her and brushing over her soft walls. Wetness began to drip from my cock down to my balls, running over my skin. I loved feeling that and continued to rock my hips into her, our bodies connecting.

''Stand up straight, baby. Give me one leg of yours to hold so I can fuck you better.'' I murmured into her ear and nibbled onto the lobe before I pulled away from her and her pussy, what made me feel alone because I felt much more comfortable to be inside her and so close with the one I might have been feeling a bit more for than just fuck buddies or employee and boss.

''Good girl.'' I praised when she followed my orders and I held up one leg of hers, just like I told her to, while the other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her body close to mine. I pushed myself back into her cunt and started to thrust again, ramming my cock against her walls. My face got buried into her neck while I stood behind her and left butterfly kisses all over the soft skin there, along with some more hickeys that I left.

''Feels amazing, Harry. Keep going.'' [Y/N] moaned softly, because she knew that she couldn't be too loud because others could hear us through the door if we moaned too loud or screamed. But I wanted to hear her scream because of me, I wanted to hear her voice scream out my name when she cums on my cock.

''Mr Styles?''

As soon as we heard Pricilla's voice ringing and the knocks on the door, we stopped with what we were doing. I could hear my heartbeat in my chest, the adrenaline rushing through my veins as we kept as quiet as possible. I never pulled out but nibbled on the shell of her ear instead, still in a horny mood this afternoon.

''Yes?'' I spoke confidently after clearing my throat, what made everything fall silent around me again. [Y/N] stirred against me, afraid that she might come in any second, but I held her in place, just like I held my cock in her pussy. I made a 'shh' sound to calm her down, but it was obvious that she was scared to be caught.

''The men from Samsung are here to discuss about the new program on the latest phones you're planning to create, sir. They're waiting in the waiting room because they had an appointment with you in 2 minutes. Shall I get them and let them in?'' 

God damn it, that was true. 

''Uh, yeah. Let them knock first.'' I told and she replied with an okay before I could hear the ticking of her heels on the other side of the door fade away. [Y/N] got restless but I managed to calm her down by holding her close and placing some kisses on her jawline and cheek.

''Baby, it's okay. Get underneath my desk and suck my cock. Once they're gone - which will be fast - we'll resume fucking. I promise you, my darling.'' I spoke and she nodded her head like the little angel she is for me. My lips pressed a small kiss on her sweet and full lips before I gave her a small tap on her ass to make her move to my desk. In the meantime, I pushed my balls and cock back inside my pants and zipped my fly shut so they wouldn't suspect anything. Then, just when [Y/N] had taken place underneath my desk, there was knocking on my door. With a fake smile on my face, because I wasn't happy at all that they showed up and made me delay fucking [Y/N], I opened the door for them.

''Hello gentlemen. Please take a seat. I don't have a lot of time because I have a meeting in 10 minutes, but that'll be enough time for me to explain the newest updates on the software of the Samsung phones.'' I said, tried to keep my dick out of sight by hiding it a bit with the bottom of my jacket, and gave them all a hand before walking towards my desk to take a seat. I immediately felt [Y/N]'s hands grabbing my cock over the fabric of my trousers and I adjusted in my chair, the adrenaline now taking over my body. These men were about to have a talk about business while my beautiful secretary is about to suck on my cock. How good could life be?

''Okay, why don't you start telling about this software then?'' One of those men asked and I nodded, doing my whole story about a software that I had invented for their stupid company. [Y/N] in the meantime, zipped open my fly again and pulled out my cock, what got its freedom again. Then her wet and warm muscle licked my cock, what made me quietly moan out against my hand that I had clasped over my mouth so I couldn't let out too loud sounds.

''Are you okay, Mr Styles?'' One of those men, from who I believe his name is Mike, said. My eyes grew a bit wider when I felt [Y/N] take me into her mouth completely, her tongue swirling around the head, sucking as she did so. Trying to suppress another moan down, I nodded my head. I really had to make up some kind of excuse to make them believe that nothing was going on. They wouldn't suspect someone underneath my desk to suck my cock, but still.

''Y-Yeah, just a stomach ache. I'm fine, honestly.'' I lied to him and smiled while I could feel [Y/N] holding in a laugh while she sucked my cock nice and gently, but still applied the pressure that it needed to be stimulated. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip and one hand travelled underneath the table, searching for hers. [Y/N] probably saw it that I wanted to grab onto her and she placed her hand in mine, allowing me to intertwine fingers with her while she continued pleasuring me secretly.

The pleasuring feeling of [Y/N]'s mouth continued throughout the whole conversation of talking about the latest software and only a few minutes before I would make them leave because I couldn't wait anymore to fuck [Y/N], I could feel myself beginning to cum. My hand began to squeeze hers in attempt to make her stop blowing me, but she continued and that caused me to cum inside her mouth, my juices spurting over her soft tongue. I let out a low groan into my mouth and those people in front of me looked at me with concern.

''I think we know enough, Mr. Styles. We look forward to your latest software. I hope that your stomach ache goes away soon, you seem in pain. Have a good day and a pleasant meeting, sir.'' One of those men said and they all gave me a hand before they left my office with optimistic faces, clearly excited about the newest updates on the latest phones. When the door closed and [Y/N] and I were alone again, I rolled my chair back and pulled her from underneath the desk, immediately kissing her when she was about to stand up. 

''Harry,'' She murmured against my lips and I hummed, slipping my tongue into her mouth soon after. We snogged for a few moments and the way she held me close, and kissed me so passionately like her life depended on it, got me all worked up again. I needed to be loved, I wanted her attention, her love, her pleasure. My cock hardened through my fly again and she giggled when she noticed, running a few fingers over my hardened member.

''Let me fuck you, [Y/N]. I need it.’’ I told and she nodded with a smile, immediately placing sweet and wet kisses over my skin, which was so warm that it almost felt like it was burning. She rolled her skirt further up and I quickly took her into my arms, walking back to her desk where I took her before those idiots came for better information about the certain software my company and I created. Now, it was all her and me. 

''Fuck me hard, fuck my pussy sore, baby. Take me, own me.'' She gasped and I could feel my heart skip a beat again at what she said and pushed my cock back into her dripping pussy, her walls hugging my hard member again, just like before, just like when we fucked each other's brains out in the office when one of us needed a release badly. We fucked every day so far, and it was great.

''I want to own you. You're mine, [Y/N]. Mine.'' I growled aggressively yet possessively, not being able to let go of her anymore. Even though we both promised not to become attached, not to get feelings, I did. Strings got attached from one side, and I really wanted to know if she felt the same. But on the other side, I didn't because what if she didn't saw me in the way I saw her? What if she still saw me as her fuck buddy, or her boss? I didn't wanted to get my feelings to get hurt - I wanted to be loved. I wanted to keep feeling that warm, loving and incredibly good feeling. 

''Tell daddy you're mine.'' I groaned and pushed my cock so hard into her wet cunt that she got pushed back on her desk, what send all kinds of stuff like pencils, notes, unpublished electronic devices, a lot of paper work and even her laptop down on the floor. She gasped when she saw her laptop laying on the ground and wanted to grab it, but I held her back.

''I'll buy you a new one. Everything you need and I'll buy it for you. Now, tell me what I want to hear.'' I moaned and sucked on her tits, leaving hickeys there as well. She moaned underneath my touch and I could feel myself getting closer to my edge again, which I could reach even faster now that my cock was sensitive as hell from my first orgasm. But I didn't care, I craved for another release. I craved for cumming on- or in her again. I didn't care, I just needed to release more semen.

''I'm yours, daddy. I'm yours, I promise.'' She cried out and I had to put my hand on her mouth to keep her from crying out in pleasure even louder, because for sure that everyone on the same level as we were would have heard her so far. And having people to know that we were fucking instead of working professionally wasn't really what I wanted to have on my shoulders right now even though I wouldn't give two shits. I just didn't want to put my company in negative lights.

My hand crept between us and reached for her aching clit, which was just screaming for my touch. She moaned against my hand palm and licked it right afterwards, what made me remove it. [Y/N] giggled and I grinned before I continued to fuck her even harder and faster, feeling my orgasm nearing again. I wanted to cum, I would do everything for it to make myself cum this afternoon. I smashed my lips back onto his and pushed my tongue back into her mouth, twirling mine around hers.

''Your pussy is going to make me cum so hard, [Y/N]. It's so wet, so good, so fucking amazing around my cock.'' I moaned, feeling myself getting closer and closer to what I have been looking for. [Y/N] began to shake and squirm underneath me, what gave me the idea that she wasn't far from cumming as well. Her walls started to get closer around my cock, creating such a tight area to fuck that I couldn't hold myself back anymore and pulled out to cum all over her chest.

''[Y/N], fuck, I love you.'' I moaned into her neck and she froze when she heard me saying that. My semen spurted onto her soft skin, which was a smaller dose because I already came before this afternoon. I panted and collapsed next to her on the desk, breathing unstable while I tried my best to calm down. But it felt so good, and I really needed some time to enjoy my second orgasm so I could function normally again.

''Did you cum? Baby, did I made you cum?'' I panicked, knowing that she might didn't came because I reached my second high before she could. When I watched her face, I saw the way she bit her lip and shook her head no, giving me the answer that I wanted.

''Sweetie, why didn't you tell me?'' I asked and pulled her closer to me, chests pressed up together, while I stroked her hair softly. [Y/N] looked down shyly and cuddled into my chest, somehow seeming in need of my touch.

''I didn't want to seem greedy to you.'' She murmured softly and I lifted my eyebrows up in confusion and amazement. Then, I placed a finger underneath her chin and turned her to me, so our eyes met and I could look back into her beautiful eyes. They owned the most beautiful combinations of colours, and I couldn't seem to stop staring into them.

''You could never be greedy to me, baby. I like it when you like a bit more. How about me eating your pussy out until you cum? Is that okay with you?'' I suggested and she blushed, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment when she nodded her head. The smile on my face couldn't be pressed down and I pulled her closer to place my lips on hers, softly kissing them. This made [Y/N] relax and she kissed back while holding onto my hips. Then, I pulled back, pecked the tip of her nose playfully and lowered myself back onto my knees, face between her legs.

''Lay back and enjoy. Let me make you cum, just relax.'' I told her, pushed on her stomach to lay her down on her back and kissed her clit for a moment before I started to eat her out, flicking my tongue over the swollen nub, just like before we started fucking. A moan rumbled out of her throat and I smiled to myself, feeling proud to make her feel this wet and horny, maybe even close to the edge. My tongue slipped into her entrance again and took what I could from her arousal, enjoying the sweet taste.

''Feels good, Harry. So good.'' [Y/N] murmured softly and arched her back into me, her hand finding a grip on my curls to pull on. I hummed, the vibrations immediately vibrating on her clit, what made her cry out in pleasure again. I chuckled and continued to flatten my tongue so I could run it over her wet pussy. My hand grabbed her breast and gave it a small squeeze, pleasuring her as much as I could.

I wanted her to finally open her eyes and see that I was here, trying to start something more between us. But she still saw me as a fuck buddy, still saw me as a way to reach her high, while I broke our promise and fell in love with her. Tears began to brim in my eyes at the sudden pain that I felt, the pain of rejection while she hadn't even responded to me. I just had the feeling that she didn't love me back at all.

''Harry- I'm close.'' She managed to breathe out and I blinked the tears away while returning my attention back to her clit. To help her reach her high, I pushed my fingers into her wet hole and curled them upwards, searching for the spot that would make her lose it all in combination with my tongue flicking over her clit. Another cry in pleasure left her mouth and seconds later, she came undone with a moan of my name.

I pulled back and sat down on my knees in front of her, watching how she shook and came down from her high that I gave her. Though, I didn't feel nice, I felt alone, abandoned. Maybe even used by what I did myself. [Y/N] is the person that I want - all I want, but just couldn't have.

When she calmed down and sat up, she probably saw me sitting there, on the ground and sat down on my lap, brushing my curls back as she did so with that small smile that always seemed to brighten my mood. She pressed our lips together for a long, yet passionate kiss, which took me aback for a moment. My arms had wrapped around her body before I could even think about it, like it was all happening automatically.

[Y/N] snuggled into my chest and held me tight like her life depended on me and kissed my jaw before she completely curled into me. She hummed quietly while I tried to keep myself together with all that I had.

''Harry?'' She suddenly spoke up after a small silence of us cuddling on the floor, heads resting against each other and heart pulses quickening.

''Hmm?'' I hummed, not even paying any attention to what I felt anymore, because I had her with me now, safely in my arms. Nothing could happen to her as long as she was in my arms.

''I love you too.''


	13. #13

Lights flashed through the room and music blasted through the speakers, the bass so loud that I could feel my heart shaking. To clear my mind, I visited one of the many clubs tonight so I could just relieve myself with the loud music, the drinks and of course some dancing. I was in the middle of the whole crowd, dancing a bit while raking my eyes over the many people, trying to find someone to dance with and seemed friendly enough for me to talk to or have a drink with.

Suddenly, a remix version of Salute from Little Mix came on and the crowd moved aside, which questioned me for a second. Before I could ask an individual in around me what happened, I saw that a circle had formed in the middle and I was on the first 'row'. Some girls stood there in the middle of the empty circle and waited for Little Mix to start singing the song before they moved or danced. Out of all girls, one caught my eye. She was god damn sexy with black shorts on, a what seemed like glittery top and high heels, what made her legs stand out. Her hair had volume and her eyes pierced into mine in the club lights before they started dancing.

I could tell they were dancing the exact same dance they do in the music video but then ten times sexier than the original artists did. My eyes couldn't stop watching her and I could tell that she noticed. In the dance, they came closer and closer to me and the people next to me, hips swaying and a challenging smile on their faces, especially on hers, who was directed to me. She was playing with me, a stupid little game that had me losing right away.

When the music temporarily slowed down and she was standing right in front of me, still dancing on the song, I could get a better look at her. Again, this girl came closer and placed her hands on my chest and danced, keeping eye contact with me. Slowly, she lowered herself until she was with her face on the same height as my cock and then stood up again, a smile on her face which was dirty and devilish as hell. She knew she was getting my attention and she knew that I was getting horny by her actions.

To make it all worse, she began to move her hips in circular way, making small circles while pushing her chest a bit more to the front, so I got a perfect view of what she was doing to me. Then, she made contact again, faced the floor a moment and then looked back again, her eyes shining with mischievous. The unknown girl turned around, and made me face her back. This gave me the impression that she was about to walk back to the other side, but she bent over instead, giving me a perfect sight of her ass. 

My breath hitched in my throat but I couldn't suppress my smirk down and placed both of my hands on her round ass, slowly trailing them up to her sides and rib cage. She came back up again, leaned against my chest for a moment with her back, smiled and then slapped my hands away before she walked back to with the girls, finishing their dance because the song was about to end. Her hair flew to all sides, but nothing ever turned me on so much. Her body was so easy with making those movements and she could dance so loosely that I was asking if she had been on gymnastics- or dance lessons before. She looked so lithe and flexible to me.

''Fucking hell.'' I muttered underneath my breath while she looked away for a moment, and ended the dance. When everybody started clapping for them, her eyes moved back to mine again and a smile grew on her face. Slowly, she started to disappear into the crowd which resumed dancing after they had clapped and cheered for them, what made a stone fall in my stomach. I had to find her, because she was into me. I was sure about that.

Pushing myself through the crowd, I roamed my eyes over every single person again, in search for her. I knew she wanted more, needed more from me, got interested. Same happened to me because something in her, even if it was just that sexy dance that they did, drew me back, kept making me think about her, kept craving for more. It was like magic, but then more like a bad spell that kept drawing me to her.

Then, my eyes caught her. She was looking at me again while walking backwards, basically just making me chase her. Pushing more people out of my way and having some to curse at me, I seemed to get closer. While smirking, she entered the ladies room and shut the door right in front of my face, but that didn't stopped me from following her like a lost puppy. With confidence, I stepped into the room too, not giving a two shits anymore. I needed more of her, and I needed it now.

''Sir, this is the ladies restroom.'' One of those fake blonde's with way too much make-up announced while giving me a mean and arrogant look, but I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated groan. To my surprise the girl I was following wasn't standing here at the sinks like she was.

''I know this is the ladies restroom, you dumb shit. Get the fuck out.'' I snarled and she rolled her eyes before mumbling 'whatever' and grabbed her purse, heading out of the room. The smirk on my face returned while I locked the door so nobody could get in anymore and pushed open the toilet doors one by one, which all ended up empty except for the last one. She was sitting there, with her legs crossed, waiting for me.

''You know that stalking is illegal, right?'' She spoke when I leaned with my arms crossed against the door, looking at her with a smile on my face. This unknown girl looked so fucking beautiful and fuckable to me that it got my cock hardening in my tight jeans. She probably already noticed by the way her smirk widened.

''I wasn't stalking you. You basically just invited me by making me chase you so don't tell me anything about that stalking shit, little lady.'' I told and she stood up with one eyebrow raised and her smile widened again, moving so close that our chest almost touched each other. I could feel her minty breath brushing over my skin, what send shivers down my spine.

''So mister know-it-better, what are you here for then?'' She asked, her voice turning into a seducing one, which got my heart missing a pulse in excitement. Then, those delicate hands were placed on my chest again, just like when she was dancing in front of me and slowly slid them to my stomach. Her eyelashes batted for a moment and I smirked, deciding to play this little game with her.

''I guess we both know what we're here for.'' I told and smashed my lips on top of hers, feeling her tongue sliding over my lips for entrance. She seemed like fucking poison to me; I couldn't get enough of it. I stuck my tongue down her throat and swirled it around hers while her hands were tugging at my belt to unlock it. We both parted and quickly and pulled our shirts over our heads before we latched our lips together again, kissing the life out of them until they were swollen.

''I'm gonna take you so hard, baby.'' I growled in her ear and bit on her neck, leaving my mark on her and then sucked a hickey, licking the skin soon after to soothe the sore spot that I had created. A moan left her mouth and I grinned, knowing that I was making her feel good and pleasured already. I wanted to fuck her pussy so bad that my cock began to twitch impatiently again. I needed to get laid, to be fucked, to be played with. I needed a release and she was going to be my answer. She was going to give me what I wanted.

''What's your name, beautiful?'' I groaned and felt her hand cup the bulge in my jeans, what made me groan out impatiently. Her hand slowly began to rub and I groaned again, this time in pleasure and relief of the tension that my cock had built up by being trapped inside my boxers and jeans. She planted a few kisses on my jawline and gave me kitten licks, what got me moaning again.

''[Y/N], baby-boy. What's yours?'' She asked and popped open the button of my trousers, what sent my jeans open and gave my cock some more space. [Y/N] dropped her hand into them and began to rub over my boxers, what made my eyes fall shut and my hands grab a tighter grip on her. I needed her pleasure tonight.

''H-Harry.'' I breathed and she hummed before searching for my sweet spot in my neck, which she easily found behind my ear. To mark me just like I did on her, she sucked on my skin too and left her mark for probably the rest of this week for everyone to see.

''Well, Harry, I guess you're in for some fun tonight. Why don't we just cut the crap and get to it immediately?'' She asked and I smiled, liking her way of thinking. The faster I got to fuck and feel her pussy, the happier I got. A growl escaped my mouth and I picked her body up in my arms and carried her to the sink, where I sat her down on the edge of them. Her legs swung a bit and she looked down at them innocently before the eye contact between us appeared again and our eyes clouded with nothing but hunger, lust..

...sex.

''Come here, baby-girl. I'll fucking tear you apart.'' I growled, now feeling the heat between us rise and began to peel off her shorts, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra that she wore at the moment. She looked so fucking beautiful in them that it was almost a shame that I had to take them off her. Her hand was placed on my hip for a moment, and drew circles with her thumb on my vine tattoos.

She then pulled down my trousers a bit, but I had to do the rest myself because she couldn't reach all the way down because she was placed on the sink. When we were both in our underwear, my cock was about to explode and she was smiling like the beautiful woman she is, I unlocked her bra and dropped it on the floor on the pile of our clothes. I couldn't hold my hands to myself anymore and grabbed her full and big tits into my hands, massaging and squeezing gently.

''They're so fucking beautiful.'' I said and placed on each one a kiss before I began to play with the erected nipples, sucking, nibbling softly and licking them to pleasure her before we got started. She purred and placed one delicate hand on the back of my head, softly brushing through my hair while I enjoyed pleasing her breasts.

''I need you to fuck me, Harry. Please, baby.'' [Y/N] moaned when I tugged with my finger at her nipples, smirking at her impatience. I spread her legs a bit more then they already were, and placed a kiss on her clothed pussy before I looked at her again, eyes meeting. She panted a bit, knowing that the fun was just about to begin for us.

''You're quite the impatient one, aren't you [Y/N]? But don't worry, I'll pleasure that pussy of yours.'' I told and she let out a relieved sigh, which got me chuckling. I pulled down her underwear, which showed me her wet cunt immediately. I dropped her panties on the ground and brushed one finger over her pussy, feeling her arousal wetting my digit.

''You're dripping for me, baby. Can't wait to shove my cock inside that hole of yours.'' I moaned and gave her pussy a few kitten licks, especially on her clit while shoving two fingers into her wet cave. She cried out cutely and I smiled while sucking on her clit, the sweet nub getting the pleasure that it wanted. My fingers curled inside her wet hole and searched for the spot that will get her screaming for me. People wouldn't hear her anyway over the loud music.

''Harry, fuck, that's it!'' She almost screamed and I continued to brush my fingers over her spot, what got juices running over my fingers. I knew she was about to squirt, and I wanted to see it. I wanted to see her releasing what she got.

''You're about to squirt, aren't you, sweetie? C'mon, do it.'' I growled and began to finger her pussy and the spot that she liked so much harshly, what made juices squirt out of her dripping cunt, all over my arm, chest and fingers.

Fuck that was so fucking hot.

[Y/N] screamed and her body shook violently, hands clinging to the rim of the sink to keep her from falling. Her mouth fell open to pant, what almost seemed like hyperventilating to me.

''Good girl. That wasn't so hard, was it?'' I spoke and she shook her head while panting, completely out of breath after what I had done. I took her hand in mine and pulled her off the sink, but held onto her body so I knew she would find her balance. Then, when she stood straight and remained that way, I pushed her down onto her knees and brushed her hair, fingers brushing through her strands.

''Please me.'' I told her and she knew enough. She licked my cock over my boxers and blow hot breath over it, what made my cock stir in my underwear. It needed pleasure, not teasing. Though, I let her carry on with whatever she was doing. Her hands soon pulled down my underwear, what made my shaft slap against my lower stomach. A small tap was heard and I breathed out the breath that I had sucked in and apparently held for too long.

''Suck it, darling. Suck my cock.'' I spoke and she obeyed instantly like the good girl she was. My cock entered her mouth and she swirled her wet and warm tongue over the head of my dick because she probably knew that that was a sensitive spot to men. I groaned and she began to suck, hollowing her cheeks as she did so.

''Good girl, baby. You do such a good job with sucking my cock.'' I praised and brushed her hair for a few moments before I began to slightly buck my hips into her face. She let me fuck her mouth and massaged my balls with her small hands, rolling them in the palm of her hand while caressing softly and carefully so she wouldn't hurt me.

''I want to fuck you so bad, sweetie. So fucking bad. I'll take you against the fucking door, and the wall, just to carve my dick into you.'' I told her and she sucked harder in response, what got my eyes rolling back into their sockets for a moment in pleasure. A few moans of her name rolled effortlessly over my lips when she sucked and I cried out again, feeling like being on cloud nine from all the pleasure that she gave to me. After a few more minutes of her sucking on my cock and her tongue following the veins that were visible at the base, I pulled her up to her feet again.

''Give me one leg of yours, beautiful. And hold on to the sink so you won't fall and hurt yourself.'' I told her and she complied again, raising one leg for me to hold up while she placed both hands on the sink so she could steady her position while I fuck her pussy sore. I jerked myself for a few seconds before lining up and pushing myself in, giving her the time to adjust.

''Feels fucking good already, baby.'' I groaned in her ear and then began to ram my cock into her sopping pussy, drilling it. She grabbed my wrist once I placed one of my hands on the sink next to hers, while my other arm held her waist to keep her up and close.

''Harry, fuck.'' She breathed, her hair literally everywhere. I noticed that she was looking at how we fucked in the mirror, and smiled. For sure that [Y/N] was enjoying the way I fucked her sore because her eyes were rolling back into her head and her mouth fell wide open while she tried her best to breathe, but couldn't due to my cock ramming so hard that the pleasure became to much.

''Breathe, baby, breathe.'' I told and slowed down my thrusts into her pussy, so she could take a breath. Her hand let go of my wrist but placed it on top of mine instead, pushing her fingers between the gaps between mine so she could hold it. A smile grew on my face and began to fuck her harder again, what got her screaming my name.

By the way I fucked her sopping pussy, our bodies began to produce more body heat and mirrors began to get fogged up, our reflection slowly fading away. She placed one hand against the mirror and dragged her hand down, leaving a trail while I repeatedly pushed her against the sink because of my rather rough thrusts.

''I love your fucking pussy, [Y/N]. Fucking love it.'' I moaned and continued fucking her against the sink. After a few moments, I let down her leg carefully and released my grip on her once I pulled out, what made her turn around. Our eyes met again and she immediately grabbed my face in her hands, pulled me down and kissed my lips, taking me aback for a moment. But, I soon caught up with her, placed one hand on her jaw and the other on her rib cage, holding her close to me while kissing.

''I want you so bad. Need you to fuck me.'' She panted and I chuckled before tucking a piece of hair that hung in front of her face behind her ear, smiling at her as I did so. Then, when we kissed again, and she pushed her tongue into my mouth, I grabbed her ass and lifted her up, what made her wrap her pretty legs around my waist while I carried her.

''I'm gonna fuck you as long as we need to cum.'' I growled, rammed my cock back into her pussy and started fucking her again, the rubbing of her walls over my cock feeling nothing but utterly great. We moaned and I walked to the door of the ladies restroom that I had locked before, so we could fuck each other on a public place in private, and pushed our bodies against it, which basically trapped her between the door and my body.

''Baby,'' She moaned and buried her face into the crook of my neck while I continued to fill her deliciously wet pussy with my hard cock, rocking in- and out of her against the door. One of my hands got placed on the back of her head to keep her close like a baby while we fucked and moaned each others name underneath the loud music. Even though the music was incredibly loud in this club, we could still normally talk to each other in the rest room, so that was a positive thing to me. 

That, and I could hear her moaning my name.

''You close, sweetie? Are you going to cum for me like a good girl?'' I asked and she nodded while she began to kiss up and down my neck again, sucking small hickeys on my skin. A gasp left my mouth in pleasure while I continued to fuck her cunt against the door so hard that I knew that she was going to be sore tomorrow and would have some difficulties with walking, but I didn't mind. I was getting laid at the moment by a beautiful girl at the moment and nothing could make me stop anymore.

''I need more, Harry. I need more to cum. Fucking make me cum, fuck me as hard as you can.'' She whined out and I promised her that I would. I lowered the hand that I had placed on the back of her hand between her legs and began to rub her swollen clit while fucking her dripping wet cunt as hard as I could while holding her up against the door, the bumping against the door evidence of my hard thrusts into her. [Y/N] cried out and clung onto me like her life depended on it, the grip of her legs around my waist tightening.

''Cum for me, beautiful. Cum for Harry.'' I growled when I could feel myself slowly nearing the beloved edge, ready to cum and fall apart into her arms. [Y/N] moaned my name again and that pushed me further towards the edge again, the knot in my lower stomach tightening even more. I really needed to release.

''Cum, [Y/N]! Fucking cum now!'' I barked when I felt myself dangling and in need of just a few more thrusts to release. [Y/N] did what I said and came, her pussy tightening so much that I could feel my cock being squeezed. A low groan left my mouth and I quickly pulled out of her, just to cum all over her stomach and chest while my knees couldn't hold my hers and my own weight anymore because my muscles weakened and ended up sliding down against the door, collapsing on my knees.

''Fucking hell...'' I moaned and buried my face into her neck, panting to regain my breath and senses again after enjoying her dripping pussy this night. [Y/N] laughed, the angelic sound of it making me smile. Only now I realised what we had done together in a club, while maybe a lot of people had pulled at the door to get it to open because they needed to use the rest room, especially women.

''That was fucking great, Harry. You really know how to fuck a woman's brains out.'' She breathed and slowly got up from my lap, helping me up from the floor as soon as she stood balanced on her heels again. We both walked to the sink and I pulled out a few tissues from the holder next to the mirror, wiping my cum off her body. She smiled appreciatively and gave me a small kiss on my lips before she separated our clothes, so we wouldn't have to find out what is from whom.

''I would love to do that again soon. This was fucking amazing.'' She spoke while she pulled her underwear on again, while I did the same thing and pulled the rest on. Then, when we were clothed fully, we fixed our hair in the mirror so it wouldn't be all too obvious what had happened here. Though, the rest room smelled like sex, so we just had to got to get out quickly and unnoticed so we wouldn't get in shitty problems.

''Would love to.'' I said and turned back to her when she had removed the bit of make up that got a bit ruined from our fucking and then fixed her hair once more, brushing it in place with her hand. She didn't seem vain, but it was obvious that she didn't want to look like she was just fucked by someone.

''Roll up your sleeve.'' She told and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. [Y/N] gestured me to just do it and I complied, my arm visible to her. Her hand sunk into her purse that hung around her shoulder and pulled out something that seemed like a pencil. Only later I noticed that it was eyeliner. With beautiful loopy letters she wrote her name on my arm, and underneath what seemed like her mobile phone number.

''Call me, cutie.''


	14. #14

''So, that's why we have that interview. The fans just want to know how we're doing now that the Where We Are Tour has ended completely. You know, the basic stuff: if we're bringing out a new album, if there is going to be a new tour and stuff. It will just clear things.'' Liam told while we were sitting outside, enjoying the sun all together while talking about the things for end this year and next year. I was seated on top of Harry's lap, who had placed his head on my shoulder, eyes closed with a small smile on his face while he enjoyed the sun rays that hit his soft skin.

''Yeah, but right now I would really like to spend some more time with El. Harry got lucky that he was able to bring [Y/N] along, but we all aren't. I miss her. We should have sex soon.'' He said and joked the last things, what made us all laugh out loud. Harry however, uncomfortably shifted underneath me and let out a small groan, what made me think that I was maybe sitting on a muscle that began to hurt him.

''We don't have to know what you two are doing when the lights are out.'' Zayn said and blew out some smoke that he had inhaled from his cigarette. Louis just chuckled and rolled his eyes before he returned his attention to himself sunbathing again.

''Who said the lights were out? We could have fucked at mid-day as well but then with the lights on.'' Louis spoke again and I could feel Harry dropping his hands down south slowly yet unnoticeable because the others had their eyes closed to enjoy the sun. I caught his hands just before something could happen and pulled them away, what made him quietly whine out.

''[Y/N]..'' Harry whispered into my ear and buried his face into the crook of my neck, hands trying to reach between my legs once again. I slapped them away while pushing him off, not wanting to have others knowing about what he was doing.

''Louis, mate, please. Keep that stuff to yourself. There's a lady around here.'' Niall said and they all turned to me and Harry, who was visibly touching me. Zayn cleared his throat and Harry immediately pulled his hands back more up, ashamed that he got caught even though I had slapped his hands away countless times. I didn't know what was going on with him, but he was not himself.

''Harry, you pervert.'' Liam said and laughed, what made the other burst out laughing too. My cheeks reddened and I could feel Harry hiding himself behind me in shame of being caught by his mates. He buried his face into my neck again and pressed kisses on my skin unnoticed because my hair was in front of his face, so he could do whatever pleased him. Those kisses quickly turned into nibbling and sucking marks.

''You can just tell her if you're horny, you know? You've been together for almost four years and I don't believe that you two are still being two innocent people that keep it with just kissing.'' Louis told and I could hear Harry growl in frustration, not feeling as comfortable anymore as before. He grabbed onto my hands and squeezed them, pleading me to help him out of this situation that he created himself. If he just would have stopped being so obviously horny, it wouldn't have happened.

''Louis, leave him alone.'' I told and rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb to comfort him. Louis just rolled his eyes playfully before continuing with sunbathing again, having some banter with Zayn. Harry peppered some kisses on my jawline, what made me chuckle. Small kisses turned into snogging once I turned my head in his direction and he got the chance to kiss my lips, what got the others complaining again.

''Let's go, baby, please.'' Harry whispered in my ear, nibbling on it soon after. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his chest, relaxing at the touch of his lips brushing over my skin.

''Styles, what are you doing there?'' Niall asked and Harry groaned again, slightly bucking his hips into me. I knew what he wanted, and now the apple began to fall from the tree because it was obvious that he got indeed horny. I nudged him to make him stop, but he pushed me off him instead and stood up, grabbing a hold on my hand.

''[Y/N], let's go.'' Harry murmured again and began pulling me into the direction of the tour bus, which confused me for a moment. The boys began cheering, shouting things at him that made my cheeks redden in shame.

''Go get it, Styles!'' They cheered and he abruptly stopped with walking, his hand tightening around mine while he turned around and began to yell back, clearly not so pleased as they thought he was in the first place. To me, he really seemed upset about it.

''Who the fuck said that I was going to get it?! I'm just taking a walk with her because I got tired of you guys!'' He yelled back and clenched his jaw in anger, his hand tightening even more than it first did in the first place. They all fell silent, murmured something to each other and then resumed with sunbathing while Harry took me around the tour bus and leaned against it the vehicle.

''Come.'' He whispered and opened the door to enter the bus with me. I gave him a questioning look before he basically dragged me inside and closed the door again without locking it because he didn't find that necessary. Then he turned to me and smashed his lips on top of mine out of a sudden, what got my eyes widen and body freezing until a few seconds later when I noticed what he was doing and kissed back with equal pressure.

''Please touch me, [Y/N].'' Harry moaned out and pushed his hips against mine, crying out in frustration when he rubbed his hard cock -which was hidden underneath his boxer shorts and denim jeans- against my leg while kissing. I pushed him off me, what made his eyes sadden. His hand pulled his jeans a bit down so he could get more comfortable in them now that he had a hardened cock which made him feel uneasy.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him when I had the chance to properly look at him and frowned. Harry sighed and pulled on his jeans again, groaning in discomfort. He moved to me and cuddled into my chest, arms wrapped around me like if he wouldn't, he would have lost me. Again, he bucked his hips into me, rubbing himself against my upper leg to relieve some of the tension from his hardened cock.

''Nothing, I'm so God damn horny. Please, [Y/N].'' He begged and buried his face into my neck, nibbling on the skin and groaning out my name as he did so. I chuckled and brushed his beautiful curls back, what made him purr softly, like a kitten would do. Then, my hand slid from his hair, down to his neck and chest, only to end up on his bulge to cup it in my hand. This got Harry bucking his hips into my hand to rub himself again.

''What got you this worked up, sweetie?'' I asked sweetly, like a mother would do to her child and squeezed his cock through his jeans, what made him moan and push his nails into my skin. A shaky breath left his mouth, followed by an airy moan again when I repeated my actions on him, touching his bulge again.

''You, me getting to touch you, even if it just wrapping my arms around around your body. It's that you have been sitting on my cock so innocently while you knew it was fucking hard for you, [Y/N.] You make me so horny.'' Harry breathed and grabbed onto my hand with his free one intertwining fingers with me. I peppered some kisses on his cheek and jawline, what made him release more moans. Harry fluttered his eyes closed and sucked in a breath to hold.

''Fuck me, [Y/N].'' Harry moaned and I could feel my stomach twist and turn in excitement, knowing that he was desperate to be touched and pleasured. I raised my eyebrow and he sunk to his knees, holding onto my legs like a small kid that he couldn't get what he wanted. Though, I smirked a little at the sight, out of a sudden feeling mighty over him. Harry seemed able to do anything I wanted just to be touched.

''Do you think that you've been a good boy, Harry? I don't think you were, you wouldn't stop touching me back then when being with the boys even though I gave you countless warnings. Look at you now: begging me to touch you. You don't deserve to be touched, because you have been bad. So go and touch yourself. Fuck your hand.'' I told and he began whining out, shaking his head no while clutching both legs in his arms. A chuckle left my mouth and brushed his hair again, but this time he didn't purred out.

''Please, [Y/N]. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.'' He begged and clawed at my skin, almost pulling down my trousers as he did so. I chuckled again and grabbed his wrists so he would stop clawing and pulled his hands off me. I loved the way he begged for me like this, for me to touch him and enjoyed the powerful feeling. His eyes saddened and I knelt down so we were on the same height and placed a kiss on his pouting lips, smiling as I did so.

''Shall I forget about what you did and give you what you want?'' I asked him and he nodded eagerly, eyes pleading for me to touch him. My fingers underneath his chin tilted his head up and brushed my lips over his, teasing him a bit because I knew that it would only make his situation worse. Harry cried out in frustration and grabbed onto my jaws to hold me still while smashing his lips on top of mine, immediately pushing his tongue passed my lips.

"Take me. Fuck me." Harry begged again against my lips and swirled his tongue around mine, our saliva mixing. I grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, only to leave it carelessly on the ground. His green eyes fluttered open and flickered to mine, clouded with lust. I pulled my tongue back from his mouth and kissed his wet lips for a second before I pulled him from his knees.

"Go and lay down on the big couch in the chill-room of the bus. I can pleasure you there." I told and he nodded before he ran towards the back of the tour bus and tried to pull his jeans down whilst running, what almost made him fall. I shook my head and opened my bag, which was placed in Harry's bunk, pulling out a bottle of coconut lotion and baby wipes to take with me.

Then, I picked up his shirt that I had pulled off his chest and took it with me to the chill-room, where Harry was laying completely naked on the couch there, which he had turned to one big bed. His rock hard cock rested on his lower stomach proudly, the tip red in lack of attention and pleasure.

"Look at you. What would your mum say when she sees you like this, Harry? Shame on you." I told but he just cried out in lack of pleasure and began to buck his hips into the air when I came closer, eyes screwed shut and hands gripping onto the blanket that somebody had previously laying under because it was left there, unfolded on the couch.

"Please fuck me." He begged and I smirked, placing a kiss on the tip when I sat down between his legs. Harry moaned and pushed his hips up, but I pulled away and brushed a finger over his hole, what got him sucking in a breath. Then, I gave his cock a few tugs and spit on it, what made him groan out my name in pleasure. When he began to beg for more, I stopped my actions and spoke up.

"Spread your legs for me, baby. Spread them wide." I ordered and he complied immediately, spreading his legs for me. His cock twitched on his lower stomach and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip when I opened the cap of my coconut body lotion. His forest green eyes locked on mine and his breathing became faster, out of his normal breathing pattern.

"You're such a slut, Styles. Such a fucking slut to me." I told when he had spread his legs even wider, what gave me a good sight of what I had in front of me. My hand turned the bottle upside down and squirted some of the lotion on my fingers before running them up and down his hole for lubrication. He sucked in a breath and tried to touch his rock hard cock, but I slapped his hand away.

"[Y/N], please." He begged and rolled his hips into my hand in order to make me continue with what I was doing. But, to his dismay, I held him still by pressing him back on the couch. Then, I squirted some more lotion on my fingers, lubricated his hole and then pushed a finger in, what made a moan roll over his plump lips.

"How fast did I made you cum last time? Within two minutes, am I right?" I spoke and Harry nodded his head while his eyes darkened with lust and sex. He wanted to be touched so bad and I loved to see him like that, so weak, so desperate. A second finger got pushed in and he whined out my name before arching his back, clearly taken over by pleasure already. But I wasn't done with him yet, and began to thrust my fingers in and out, angling them on his prostate to touch, so he would cum soon.

''Yes, [Y/N]! Just like that.'' Harry moaned and arched his back even further, enjoying what I was doing to him at the moment. I hushed him and began to finger him while my other hand took a grip on his cock, jerking it nice but hard, what only made him cry out louder. Then, after a few seconds of jerking his hard dick, I began to blow him while keep fingering him, trying to make him release quickly - because he always did that when I did this.

''How does that feel, baby? Does that makes you want to cum or not?'' I mumbled on his cock and he gasped for air, nodding his head eagerly like he couldn't bring himself to talk anymore. Harry tried to gasp for air, but he couldn't, he seemed like a fish on land that wasn't able to get itself the oxygen (or water) that it needed. His hips began to buck and his body began to trash underneath me, gasps only to be heard to keep himself conscious.

''C'mon, Harry. I know you can cum faster than before.'' I growled and sucked hard on his tip, what made his eyes roll back and his hips shot up, what send his cock deeper down my throat. That caused me to gag on him and he let out a loud moan before he began to buck even more to keep pushing himself towards that edge he was longing for while I bumped and brushed my fingers against his prostate to make him release. His moans began to get more louder, more high-pitched and his breathing became short and quick. He was close to release his cum for sure.

''[Y/N], I'm- I'm-'' Harry gasped and moaned out, his eyes rolling back and back arching into a perfect arc while his hips got restless. I took him out of my mouth and began to lick from the base up to the tip, circling my tongue over it as long as he needed to come undone and that didn't take long for him. His body began shaking and his mouth fell wide open soon after, body consumed by pleasure.

''[Y/N]!'' He screamed and semen spurted out of his tip, ending up on my face and his own stomach and chest while he bucked his hips violently up into the sky in the process of his orgasm. I licked the semen from my face, but decided to wipe the rest of his cum on his own body away with the baby wipes. My fingers got pulled out and I wiped them off with a baby wipe before I pulled out a new one and cleaned his chest and stomach.

''Fuck...'' Harry breathed and panted while I grinned and threw away the dirty wipes before kissing his cheek and laying beside him, looking at his pleasured state. I watched how his eyes were still closed shut and his breathing was still unstable, just because he came down and came all over himself. Then, a few seconds later, they opened and the bright shining green irises appeared again, what made me smile once he turned to me.

''I'm not done with you.'' He spoke and rolled over so he could straddle me. The way he sat on top of me, fully naked and his cock rock hard again, made me so fucking horny that I really had the urge to just take him and fuck his cock sore. Harry's eyes were locked on mine while he unbuttoned my blouse and removed it, my bra followed right afterwards, what sent my boobs free and able for him to be touched. His hands massaged them for a few moments before he began to leave kisses and kitten licks on them, fingers tugging at the nipples to get them to harden for him.

''Never fucking done with you.'' He growled, sucked a hickey on my left boob and then hastily pulled my trousers down, leaving me in my underwear. Harry bit his lip and spread my legs, immediately cupping my pussy, finger rubbing over my underwear to tease me a bit.

''Your underwear is fucking drenched, [Y/N]. It's soaked.'' He spoke and my cheeks burned red, knowing that I got soaked when I pleasured him and saw his cock standing proudly up with the tip leaking pre-cum. I knew I got soaked when I got the urge to fuck him sore and experience pleasure again and again. Harry pulled off my undies and threw them on the pile of clothes before running his fingers up and down my soaked pussy again, arousal covering them.

''And then you call me a slut. Have you seen yourself? You're God damn dripping down your thighs for me.'' Harry told and pushed two fingers in at once, fingering me while he brought his lips back to mine for a kiss. I felt so fucking horny that I really felt like cutting the foreplay shit and just fuck the life out of us, but Harry had other ideas. After he had given me some pecks, he brought his face between my legs and began to eat me out while he kept on fingering me, brushing his fingers over my G-spot from time to time to tease me.

''I am not going to make you cum so fast, baby-girl. I'm going to tease that pussy first before I will fuck it so hard that you won't be able to feel it for a while.'' He growled and licked around my clit to avoid it on purpose, already teasing me. I moaned anyway because his wet tongue felt like heaven on my pussy and his fingers rubbing my walls were fucking good as well.

''Harry, please just fuck me senseless. I need to get laid.'' I begged but he shook his head and continued to eat me out while giving my clit a few licks from time to time to keep me begging and horny as fuck. Another moan rolled over my lips and I began to grind my hips into his face, his nose brushing over my clit. Harry knew exactly what I was doing and pushed me back down onto the couch, his free hand keeping me pressed down.

''I love it when you beg for me like I am the only one who is willing to take care of you because I'm yours. But don't worry, I will fuck you senseless. My cock is screaming to.'' He spoke and stopped with eating my wet cunt out, only to pull me from the couch. Confused I walked with him and he pressed me against the window of the tour bus, before creeping between my legs and lining himself up.

''Are you going to fuck me here? Where everyone can see us?'' I asked almost in panic but he silenced me by placing a finger on my lips, hushing me. Harry smiled mischievously before lifting one leg up and rubbed his cock over my slick pussy, the arousal working as lubrication.

''The windows are tinted, so we have all our privacy to fuck each other. No worries, baby. Let's get naughty.'' Harry purred and pushed his hard cock into my sopping pussy, easily sliding himself in because of the wetness that my pussy released after seeing him so fucking horny. He immediately started to fuck me, pushing his cock into my soaked hole so hard that I had to gasp in pleasure.

''Fuck, your pussy feels so fucking good. I got to fuck it more often. It treats my cock so perfectly.'' He moaned and rammed his cock back into my pussy again just to repeat those movements over and over. Our eyes met he whined out while smashing his lips back onto mine and pressed me even harder against the cold tour bus window, what made goose bumps appear on my skin. Harry noticed and chuckled against my lips before sticking his tongue down my throat, kissing me deeply.

''Fuck me, Harry. Fuck my fucking cunt hard.'' I growled and he smirked before using all his power and strength to fuck my pussy as hard as he could against the window of the tour bus, while the boys were sitting a few metres away from us. I could see them sitting there, talking, while Harry and I fucked our brains out only a couple steps away from them.

''Stop looking at my friends. I want your eyes on mine. I know they are there and this all makes it ten times hotter to fuck you with them being close to us, but I want all your attention for myself.'' He growled and shoved himself so deep inside of me that I could feel his balls holding him back. Harry got so jealous that my attention wasn't completely paid to him and began to fuck me harder in return, making me scream out my name right after.

''Fuck, Harry, slow down!'' I screamed in pleasure because he began to take me so hard that it almost began to hurt. But he refused to and continued fucking my pussy hard, his cock ramming my walls with more power now that he got jealous of others while he knew I'm completely his.

''Never, you're mine. Not theirs, not from anyone else but me. Do you fucking understand that, [Y/N]?!'' He snarled and fucked my pussy harder against the window, that almost got me thinking that we would burst through it if he continued to fuck my pussy and press me against the tinted window this way. I gasped and buried my face into his neck while he held me like a small child.

''You'll always be mine, remember that. I will fucking kill anyone who comes too close to you, because I am the only one for you. No-one gets to touch my precious little thing but me.'' Harry growled and I sucked on his skin to mark him, so he everyone would get to know that he's mine, even though the whole world knows because of the media. Harry dug his fingertips into my skin and growled while fucking his own cock sore by using my drenched pussy.

''I'm yours, you possessive, jealous ass.'' I moaned and he moved us back to the couch, that he had turned into a bed for us to fuck on and dropped us both down on it, what made me squeal and him laugh. He crawled on top of me and pushed me down my adding pressure on my shoulders with his hands and started to roughly fuck his cock into my pussy again, sopping sounds and slapping skin besides our moans filling the air of the tour bus.

''You better be mine, [Y/N].'' Harry growled aggressively and took me so hard again that I could just feel my orgasm building up in my lower stomach again. I enjoyed the way his hard cock fucked its way into my pussy, the veins rubbing over my wet walls effortlessly while fucking me so hard I could barely breathe. My hands clawed at his skin and tried to pull him closer so I could press our bodies together but he wouldn't move because now he was hitting the right places for the both of us.

''I want you to open your mouth as wide as you can when I pull out to cum. You'll taste my cum and swallow it for me.'' He ordered and I nodded while he lowered his hand to my pussy and began to rub figures in the form of an 8 on my clit, stimulating my pussy to cum on his cock so hard that he wouldn't even get the chance to pull out because of the tightening, pulsing and swallowing walls around his dick. Harry groaned and continued fucking my hole until I began to get closer and closer to the edge that I longed for, really craving my release right now.

''Scream for me, let the boys know how good I can make my girl feel. Show them I'm better than they'll ever be.'' Harry growled and his cock started to pulse inside of my pussy, what made me notice that he was not far from the edge as well. If he wanted to cum, he could cum right now, cum all over my drenched walls and shoot deep inside of me, but he wanted me to swallow it instead. 

''Cum for me. Your pussy is tightening around my cock and your walls are pulsing. Fucking coat my cock in your cum, [Y/N]. Do it, cum on me!'' Harry barked and pushed his rock hard cock into my pussy so hard that I came undone on top of me and coated his cock with my cum, just like he wanted me to. I screamed out his name as loud as I could and screwed my eyes shut, back arching in pleasure. Harry whined out at the feeling and pulled out when the clenching of my walls had calmed down a bit, taking place on my chest while he aimed his cock at my mouth and began jerking himself to the edge.

''I'm gonna cum so hard into your mouth, [Y/N], fuck.'' He moaned, threw his head back and continued to tug at his hardened cock with force, rubbing it nicely to make himself cum and fall apart on top of me. His moaning became louder and I could see his cock pulsing in his hand, desperate for a release. Then, he bucked his hips, so he came closer to my face and cried out again.

''Fuck, I'm cumming. [Y/N], open your mouth. Take it, baby-girl.'' Harry moaned and his body shook when his semen shot into my mouth with long and thick strokes, the amount still quite big even though he had came before. When he had released everything, he lazily looked at how his cum pooled over my tongue and watched me swallowing it. Once my mouth was empty, I opened it for him so he could see that I has swallowed it all for him. Harry grinned, praised me and gave me a kiss before he laid down next to me, grabbed onto the blanket and covered us before he cuddled into me.

''I want to fall asleep with you here. I'm knackered after our fucking and cumming twice.'' Harry mumbled, kissed me softly and wrapped his arms around me while tucking his face into the crook of my neck, resting there for the rest of the time that he needed to sleep. I hummed and placed a kiss on his forehead that he didn't even felt because to my idea, he was already far gone to dreamland. I chuckled and brushed his hair for about 5 minutes before I closed my eyes too and leaned my head against him.

Minutes later, when I still hadn't fallen asleep yet, I heard the boys enter the tour bus. I was far too tired to react to them so I decided to fake sleep next to Harry, who was slightly snoring in his sleep. To me, it was one of the most adorable things ever.

'''Taking her for a walk' my ass. He fucked her, just like I thought when I heard them screaming.'' I could Louis say and laughed right after. It took a lot of me not to smile or blush, because otherwise it would have blown up my cover completely and that was the last thing that I wanted right now.

''They just fell asleep, Lou. They could have been just playing around in the tour bus, chasing each other because Harry stole something again. You know how he is.'' Liam said softly, in attempt to keep us asleep. Louis, however didn't bought what he was saying and let out a groan. Harry stirred in his sleep and cuddled deeper into my body, hiding his face completely by burying it further.

''Oh Liam please, their clothes are sprawled over the floor. Are your eyes closed or what? I'm out of here.'' Louis said and I could hear his footsteps away. Honestly, Louis was the only one who noticed that we had fucked in the tour bus, and that kind of surprised me. Though, I was glad that Liam wouldn't believe it and defended us so we wouldn't get teased all too bad when we both wake up again.

''I think they are a cute couple.'' Liam spoke softly and I could someone else humming softly in agreement. To me, it seemed like it was Niall who accompanied him.

''Yeah, Harry loves her a lot. If you see how attached he is to her, emotionally and physically, it is adorable. I really hope that they stay together, you know? Harry has been through a lot these years with all that bullshit from the media and stuff, and finally found someone who makes him happy.'' Niall said and it took a lot from me not to cry or smile at that, touched that they thought about me and us like that.

''We should leave them alone to sleep. They deserve it after being teased by us so bad.'' Liam spoke softly and I could hear him patting Niall's shoulder before I could hear them moving.

''Yeah, we should.''


	15. #15

''Daddy!'' Our little girl of 4, September, squealed while she tried to escape from Harry's arms, her hands pressed on his face to push him away from her. My man grinned and pursed his lips, kissing her small hands. When she didn't respond to that, he licked it, what made her scream out again, her lips curved into a smile while I could see his eyes sparkle all the way up from here in the kitchen.

''Ew!'' She whined and wiped her hands off on his T-shirt, what made him laugh. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and cuddled the kiddo into his chest, while our little boy of 6 came running into the living room as well and clung on his leg, his arms tightly holding his leg. Harry smiled and rubbed the little boy's head, strands slipping through his fingers as he did so.

''Daddy, I want cuddles too!'' William whined and Harry sighed playfully before lifting him up too, pressing a kiss on his forehead as well. Both kids cuddled into his chest and laid their heads on top of his shoulders, looking at their lovely father. I had to smile at the three of them while I cooked something for them, feeling lucky to call those beautiful persons mine. Because they all are.

''You two are unbelievable.'' Harry murmured and giggled as he kissed the both of them again while holding them close to his body, in the protective mode again. With a smile on my face I walked to him and walked into his chest as well, wrapping my arms around his waist because he couldn't. He had to hold the kids.

''Oh, you too? Jeez, what do you all have today?'' He spoke and pressed a kiss on my lips, smiling down at me once he parted and nuzzled our noses together. September and William wailed about a kiss too, and Harry playfully rolled his eyes before he kissed them each on their lips to make them stop whining. We all seemed to be in need of Harry's love today.

''Can't we show how much we love daddy?'' I pouted like William always does and I could see Harry's eyes darkening at 'daddy', his teeth sinking into his lip while he held the kids close. A small smirk appeared on my face and pushed our bodies closer, what got him pushing chest against mine. Our faces grew closer and our eyes couldn't stop staring into each other as I could feel my heartbeat speeding up because of being this close with him.

''Why don't you and your little sister go and play here for a while, baby? I have to speak to mommy for a bit.'' Harry told and took a step back from me before he placed both of the kids safely on the ground and pressed on both of them a kiss on their head. Then, they ran to the box that has their toys to play with downstairs and chose some toys to play together with. Harry, in the meantime that the kids lost their attention on us, dragged me to the kitchen and stopped tugging on my wrist once we stood behind the counter, which was build in the middle.

''What have I said about calling me daddy, baby?'' Harry asked me with a low voice, which was already dripping with nothing but lust to me. I swallowed nervously and shifted my weight before I began to speak back, my voice suddenly not so confident anymore as it was before. His eyes watched me on such a strong way that it almost scared me.

''Not to call you daddy unless we fuck.'' I told and he nodded his head while keeping those eyes trained on me, the green slowly darkening to a different colour of green, a darker one. A small moan left his mouth and he stepped closer, trapping me between the counter and his body as he did so. My stomach turned in a positive way and enjoyed the way he tried to scare me but couldn't because he just loves me too much to ever scare me or hurt me that much that it would have really scared me away.

''And you didn't obey me, did you, baby?'' He breathed, his voice lower than normally, which got me wetter than ever. My head shook no and he grinned at my answer, pressing me even tighter against the counter as he did so. Harry licked my earlobe when he leaned in and bit on it right after, what got chills running down my spine almost on instant.

''You deserve punishment, and you know it.'' He growled and moved his lips to my neck, leaving wet kisses and hickeys on my skin while he did so. I let out a small moan and held onto him, cheeks flushing at the touch of his lips brushing over the skin of my neck. When his hand cupped my clothed crotch behind the counter, where the kids couldn't see our bottom half, I froze.

''Harry, the kids are here. Not now. Punish me later.'' I said and tried to push him away, but he just pushed me back against the counter with some more force than I used to push him back and pressed his body against mine again. Harry pushed his hand underneath my skirt and then slid his hand into my panties, fingers brushing over my wet pussy, rubbing over my clit. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip again and continued with what he was doing while he kept his eyes on the kids, who were still in the living room, playing with the toys and laughing.

''I want this now and we'll do this now. They are in the living room, I can watch them while we fuck here.'' He murmured and removed his hand out of my panties, only to unzip his fly, so he could pull his hardened cock out. When it was standing proudly up and twitched in impatience, he smirked and pushed me down onto my knees, his cock right in front of my nose.

''Suck my cock. C'mon.'' He groaned and guided his cock into my mouth, so I could suck it for him as punishment. Still unsure about doing this because of our kids which were playing in the living room and being able to be caught by them, I began to suck on his hard cock, just like he ordered me to. My tongue licked over the tip, covering it in saliva and stimulating it, what made Harry groan out my name quietly because if he moaned too loud, the kids would get to hear it.

''Yes, that's it. Keep sucking it.'' He groaned and held me down while he kept looking at the kids, so he could pull me away when they came too close or yearned for our attention again. It really seemed like he wasn't into the mood to be caught, and especially not by our own kids. And of course, this was all very risky, but that would make our lust for fucking each other raw only better and bigger.

''Fuck, you suck me so good.'' Harry moaned but clasped his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet soon after. I looked up at him and saw how he waved at one of our children, whom had probably reacted to Harry's moan and waved when William or September saw Harry looking at them. They only didn't know that their father only looked at them to keep an eye on them in case they walked into the kitchen. Between the kitchen and the living room was no door, so they could see and hear us perfectly.

''Get up. I want to fuck your pussy now.'' He growled and pulled me up, immediately smashing our lips together hungrily. Our eyes fluttered closed and Harry couldn't keep his hands to himself and touched me again, sinking his hand into my panties to rub my clit and brush his fingers over my entrance, just like he did before I had to fuck his cock with my mouth.

''Fucking dripping for daddy.'' He murmured and pushed a finger in, which was quickly followed by another one, fingering my wet cunt behind the kitchen counter while the kids were playing in the living room, just a few steps away from us. I sucked in a breath and saw how he began to smirk to my reaction of his fingers inside of me, eyes glistening with nothing but lust and mischievous.

His fingers began to fuck me harder, brushing over my soaked walls, soft sopping sounds filling the silence in the kitchen. A small moan left my mouth of his name and my head fell back for a moment, which he used as an opportunity to suck on my neck, leaving one big hickey as evidence that I am only his.

''Do you like that, baby? Do you like me fingering your dripping pussy in presence of the children? Are you such a whore for me?'' Harry growled into my ear and looked at me for a moment before he focused himself back onto the children again while he fingered me, his fingers fucking my drenched pussy with force while his cock was still waiting to be pushed inside. I nodded my head because I couldn't bring myself to speak while he finger fucked me hard, arousal dripping over his hand and dripping down onto the ground.

''I want to shove my cock inside your pussy. Move your panties to one side so I can fuck you without undressing you. It will attract less attention from the kids.'' He groaned, pulled his soaked fingers out and sucked them clean, humming at the taste of it. I blushed and did what he asked me to do, what made my pussy bare underneath my skirt.

''Spread your legs a bit for me so I can fuck that pussy easier.'' Harry ordered and slapped my bum hard, what almost made me squeal. On time, I managed to clasp my hand over my mouth, so the kids wouldn't hear me. Harry chuckled and lifted my shirt a bit up so he could see what he was doing and guided his cock to my entrance. Without a warning, he pushed himself in from behind and slammed into me completely, burying his cock balls deep into my dripping pussy.

''Jesus Christ. You gave birth to two fucking children and you're still as tight as the first time I pushed my cock into you.'' Harry groaned and leaned his head on top of my shoulder, his teeth softly biting on my skin, what made shivers run down my spine. His cock twitched inside of me and he patiently gave me a few moments before he started to thrust himself into me, pushing his cock in- and out of me with force while he growled and softly moaned out my name in airy sighs.

''Harry,'' I moaned out when he began to fuck me harder, his cock entering my dripping pussy so hard that I got pressed against the kitchen counter so hard, that it seemed better for me to just rest my upper body on top of it while Harry fucked me as punishment. But, if I did, it wouldn't seem like Harry and I were talking to each other, and that was what the kids were thinking, while we actually just fucked each other like two horny rabbits.

''Shut up, you bitch. Our kids are going hear you. Is that what you want?'' Harry growled and gave my cheek a small slap, which didn't hurt at all but was more to make me see reality. The kids were close, and too many sounds were going to be the death of us if they come in and ask what is going on or actually bust us on fucking each other in the kitchen. In response, while he was still roughly fucking his cock into my dripping cunt, I shook my head.

''That's what I thought, so shut that mouth of yours and let me fuck your pussy sore.'' He spoke softly and continued to buck his hips harshly into mine, driving his hard cock deeper and deeper into me, walls hugging his length perfectly, like we were the perfect fit, the missing puzzle pieces that you could just click into each other. A moan left my mouth and he spanked my ass again, what made a squeal. The kids looked up with concern, and I widened my eyes when they looked at us. Harry growled.

''Keep yourself quiet, [Y/N]. Fucking listen to me.'' Harry angrily growled and spanked my ass again, so hard that I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. This was my punishment, that was for sure. This was my punishment for calling him daddy while we weren't fucking. His cock driving harshly into my sopping pussy and his hand repeatedly coming down on the skin of my ass was what I deserved. And he didn't hesitated to give me my punishment.

''Daddy?'' Our little William walked into the kitchen, and my fingers curled around his, pressing my nails into his skin to make him stop pushing his cock into my pussy because one of our children stood in front of us, asking for their dad, who was fucking their mother right in front of them. Harry however, didn't seemed to be the slightest scared of the little one in front of us and continued to fuck his cock into my pussy, drilling it sore.

''Yes, baby?'' Harry almost gasped for air while he tried to keep his eyes from rolling back into their sockets when pleasure consumed for a moment, his cock getting nicely getting stimulated by the drenched and soft walls of my pussy. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning out as I pressed my back against his chest, feeling his arms slip around my waist tightly as he kept fucking me.

''When are you going to come and play with us? You promised, daddy.'' William pouted his heart shaped lips like Harry has, and gave us the familiar puppy eyes, begging him to come and play with them. Harry sucked in a breath and pressed his fingertips into my skin, trying to hold on for dear life while he fucked me right in front of his son. His cock twitched again and he breathed out the shaky breath, my pussy surely making him feel nothing but pleasured.

''Baby, daddy is busy with- busy with-'' Harry almost groaned out when I began to squeeze his cock with my walls, what made him groan out again. A small smirk appeared on my mouth.

Daddy is busy with fucking your mommy, baby.

''Daddy is still busy with talking to your mommy, honeybun. I will be right with you guys when I'm done talking to your mom, okay? Go and play with your sister for a little more, I'll be there in a second.'' Harry spoke with a shaky voice, his confident side slowly fading now that the pleasure of my pussy wrapped around his cock was making him lose every single thing that he could get his hands on. Even his thoughts disappeared by the feeling of me, and he knew it. The strong and confident Harry turned into a weak and desperate man, begging God to make him cum hard. To make him release so hard that he'd pass out right here and then.

''But you promised, daddy. You promised to play.'' William whined again and Harry began to buck his hips into me even harder to put the frustration that he had built up by the whining and and pleading of our son into rougher, and more powerful thrusts. I secretly wished that he would keep on whining so Harry would fuck my pussy with his hard cock even harder, so hard that I could feel him in my stomach even better than I could now. Sopping sounds of my pussy and the dull sound of our clothes slapping together filled the air besides the giggles of September and the whining of William.

Your father is playing with your mommy now, sweetie. His cock needs to explode inside of me before he comes to play with you, your sister and your toys. Till that time, he is buried inside of my cunt, fucking the life out of himself.

''William Styles, how dare you to talk back to your father? Who do you think you are, young man? I said play with your sister and wait for me until I am done fuc- talking with your mum. Now move.'' Harry snarled with a dangerous undertone and William gave him an apologetic look for his behaviour towards him before he walked back to the living room with his head hung low. Harry let out a growl and pushed his cock inside my dripping pussy in anger before he pulled out and turned me around.

''Are you going to talk back to me as well? Do you need more fucking and punishment before you listen to what I say, or not?'' He growled and I swallowed at his rather aggressive behaviour, suddenly not feeling so sure of my actions that I had planned for him to pleasure anymore. Harry seemed to notice the change of my emotions in my eyes and softened his features, slowly pulling me closer. Without any warning, he pressed our lips together and and slipped his tongue inside before he placed me back onto the counter again, this time seated and with my face facing him. Our kiss never disconnected while he shoved my panties to the side and rammed his cock back into my pussy, filling me up again.

''Harry,'' I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled me closer, pressing me all the way into his chest while he kept me seated on the kitchen counter, now making it a bit more obvious that he was fucking me because he began to fuck me on top of the kitchen counter instead of behind it, even though my back was turned to the children and living room, and they probably couldn't see anything.

''Quiet.'' He spoke and continued ramming his cock inside my cunt, his large size devouring me completely. I could feel the knot inside of my lower stomach beginning to get larger and get more pressured, what signed me that my body was not far away from releasing my juices all over his hard cock, which was still deeply buried inside of my pussy- where it belongs in the first place. Harry whined out and kept ramming himself inside of me, hitting the right spots, like usual.

''Fuck me, Harry, please. I'm so close.'' I cried out silently and he connected our foreheads while looking into my eyes in a lustful yet romantic way, what got my heart beating faster, louder, and missing a pulse or two. Because of the panting, our sped up breaths brushed over our faces, especially over our lips and Harry smiled when he could feel me tightening around his cock again, the area to fuck for him getting tighter and tighter.

''Beg for me, and maybe then I'll make you cum.'' He groaned, not caring about the kids that were close because we both were desperate to come undone after roughly fucking each other. I didn't want to give into him and beg and just began to rub my own clit to make me cum because the combination of him fucking my pussy so hard and my fingers rubbing over the swollen nub would make me cum for sure. I just needed the last push to tumble over that edge. 

However, Harry didn't seemed to be all too pleased with me doing that and angrily slapped my hand away to my dismay.

''Don't you fucking dare. Beg.'' He growled angrily and grabbed my boob in his hand even though it was still covered by my bra and shirt. It didn't matter to him though, if he could touch or grab it, he was fine with it. And I couldn't complain because I loved the touch of his hands all over my body.

''Please make me cum.'' I begged, now getting desperate to come undone on top of his cock while the children were at a safe distance so we could let out our groans and moans while cumming. Harry cocked his eyebrow and smirked. His hands slowly dropped to my pussy, fingers ready to rub me to my euphoria, but wouldn't just yet.

''What? I can't hear you, baby.'' Harry mocked and grinned with a shit eating grin, teasing the fuck out of me and my pussy just before he would make me cum and tear me apart, like he always does when we fuck. And he would get me off, hard. So fucking hard that I couldn't breathe properly anymore.

''Make me fucking cum, Harry. God, please, touch me.'' I cried out and buried my face into the crook of his neck, almost sobbing in desperation to cum so hard. Harry grinned, pressed a kiss on my temple, held me close and placed his fingers on my clit, rubbing circles, fast, small and quick.

''God will not help you, but I do. I will make my woman cum.'' Harry growled, pressed another kiss on my temple and continued rubbing my clit hard and quick, what only send me closer and closer to the edge. My moans became louder and Harry told me to keep myself quiet while he continued to fuck his cock into my pussy so hard that it seemed like I could fall apart any second.

''Cum for me.'' Harry growled and I didn't hesitated one single second to cum, immediately releasing on his rock hard cock, which twitched. Then, when he could feel my wet walls squeezing his cock from all sides, he came as well, with long and hard spurts of cum that he shot deep inside of my dripping cunt, cock pulsing and twitching while his nails sunk into my skin and a groan of my name left his mouth.

''[Y/N], [Y/N].'' Harry breathed and collapsed against me while I could feel his cum dribble down from deep inside my cunt to his cock and balls, where it dripped down onto the ground. He had filled me completely with his semen, covering my walls with his white cum. I moaned his name softly and placed a kiss on his collarbone before resting against it, tired after our fucking session.

''That was so fucking good. We should do this more now that the kids are still young and don't know what fucking is yet.'' Harry breathed, chuckled and pressed a kiss onto my lips and pulled his cock out, which was covered by our mixed cum, totally soaked. We grinned at each other and Harry pressed another kiss on my lips before he went to get some baby wipes from the cup board next to the place where I was sitting and wiped off my pussy from the cum of us that dripped out of my entrance before he slid my panties back into place and patted my inner thigh. Then, he wiped off his cock, pushed it back into his trousers and zipped his fly before he threw the dirty wipes with our cum on it away in the bin.

''I love you, you know that, right?'' Harry mumbled and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly and lovingly, peppering kisses all over my face and neck. I giggled and cuddled in to him for a second before I looked back into his green irises, which sparkled with love and happiness. The anger and dominance had disappeared completely.

''I know. And I love you.'' I told and pressed a kiss on his lips again, what made a huge smile appear on his face. We pulled back, shared another kiss together before Harry pulled me off the counter and locked our hands, intertwining fingers as he did so. While he fixed my hair, and I his, we walked to the living room together, hand in hand.

''Hey, kids. Ready to play?''


	16. #16

Water dripped from my hair as I walked back into my room to change into clothes after I had a shower with my boyfriend, Harry. We had just been to the beach with my parents and brother, and were getting ready for dinner. Because we were not going to eat at our hotel but going out to eat instead, I thought it was better to just pull on a dress, Harry always liked to see me in dresses while I hardly wore them. Those girly outfits weren't really something for me.

''Well, that was refreshing.'' Harry murmured and placed a small kiss on my shoulder while drying himself off and pulling a drawer with his underwear open, so he could pull one on. I hummed and copied his actions, grabbing a matching pair of bra and panties in the colour of his eyes; emerald green. His eyes were locked on them, but I ignored it and dried myself a bit more before I pulled them on.

''It was. It's a nice feeling to have all that sun cream off my skin and feel completely clean again.'' I told and clasped the lock of my bra before turning the whole thing and pulling the straps over my shoulder to adjust it. Harry watched me with darkened eyes while the water was still dripping from his hair, the drops ending up somewhere on his tattooed chest. His eyes couldn't stop trailing over my body once my underwear hugged my curves, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he stared at me. Then, suddenly, he walked to the door.

''Hey, where are you going?'' I asked out loud, but he didn't react to me until he locked the bedroom door and left the key hanging in the keyhole, the spare key dangling a bit that was attached to the main key. I thought that was a useless invention, because if you lost the main key, you would have automatically lose the spare key as well.

''Nowhere. I'm staying here.'' He murmured lowly, eyes darkening even more when he turned back to me again, his bottom lip still being held by his teeth. I had that feeling in my gut that he was getting turned on by something and when my glance travelled to his boxers, my thoughts were confirmed. His cock was hard, but still covered by his boxers. Then, as if he got pulled out of his staring or little day dream, he walked to me, until he was so close that our noses were able to touch each other.

''I want to have sex with you.'' He said bluntly, but kept his voice volume down, in case someone could hear him because my brother was now showering, and my parents were following soon after once he is done. We all wanted to shower before we went out to eat together, so that is what we did. Harry, however, seemed to have other plans than to get dressed after showering.

''Harry, we can't. Firstly, because we have to get dressed for dinner, and secondly, my family is here. I can't just have sex like it is nothing. The timing and place is wrong.'' I told, brushed his beautiful brown hair back, what made him smile and lean his head into my hand while closing his eyes. He seemed like a kitten getting petted on his head and never seeming to get enough of the stroking over its fur. I grinned at the thought and placed a kiss on his lips when he didn't expected it. That touch made his eyes flutter open again.

''But, we haven't been having sex for days and I really want to love you in the most intimate way. That, and you know how we are, [Y/N]. After our bellies are fully stuffed, we get sleepy, especially when it is going to be late. We get home and sleep once we hit the bed.'' Harry spoke softly, while he knew that time was going to slowly run out if he kept talking. My little brother was now showering, and my parents were going to be soon after.

''So, let's just have a quick fuck then.'' Harry told while I put on a dress to wear for tonight, while he kept standing in his underwear with a hardened cock, asking me to fuck because he wanted to get rid of all those raging hormones rushing through his veins.

''I really want to fuck you now, [Y/N]. Let me, please.'' Harry begged and I rolled my eyes playfully before I nodded, and a smile crept on his face before he pulled me into his arms, swung me around for a second and kissed my lips passionately while we fell onto the mattress, a loud thump filling the air besides the giggles that we released.

''We have to be quick with fucking each other, [Y/N]. There isn't much time for us, so no foreplay.'' Harry told and pulled my panties back down, revealing my bare pussy for him and he spread my legs, so he had the perfect view of what he had in front of him. Then, he pulled his own boxers down, his hard cock immediately slapping against his lower stomach while pre-cum was dripping down from the head, slowly dripping down to the base.

''You're always so fucking horny, Harry. And that's always at the wrong times.'' I told and he pushed my dress a bit up, so that it wouldn't bother him when he would start to rock his hips into me. He shrugged and let out a small chuckle before he crept between my legs and rubbed the tip of his cock over my swollen clit for a moment, leaving his pre-cum there. Our eyes met and he smashed our lips together just seconds before he grabbed his cock and pushed into my pussy, my walls immediately swallowing his length. We gasped against each other's lips, and he took that opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth, immediately finding mine to play with.

''I don't give a fuck as long as I can fuck your pussy behind your parents' back. How would they feel if they knew I was fucking their daughter behind the fucking door?'' While he used that time to play with my tongue, I used that time to get used to his massive length that was filling up my pussy completely. Harry groaned, gave me a peck on my forehead and then started to fuck his cock into me, our foreheads connecting and hands finding each other to intertwine as we gave our all to each other. The way Harry fucked his cock into my dripping cunt, only got me wetter and feeling naughtier than I already felt in the first place because this was not the only thing that we did behind my parents' back.

''Your pussy feels so fucking good, so wet, so soft and so tight around my cock, [Y/N]. Jesus.'' Harry groaned and kept pushing his hips into mine, his cock driving deeper and deeper into my dripping hole, rubbing against my walls so perfectly that I could feel the pleasure building in my lower stomach. Our eyes met again, and I could just see how full of life they were right now, how much excitement pooled in them, and turned the emerald green to a more shining colour.

''I want to fuck you every god damn day.'' Harry groaned and buried his face into the crook of my neck, pressing butterfly kisses all over my skin. I smiled at what he said and the feeling of his cock driving into my pussy over and over again, pushing himself deeper and deeper. My legs wrapped around him while he hovered above me, panting, pushing his hips into mine so hard that I could feel his cock in my stomach.

''Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me.'' I moaned and he grinned while grabbing onto my hands tighter, like he was here to hold me close forever, until eternity. He began to fuck his cock harder into me, the slapping of our skin getting louder and louder. To lower the sound, I pulled the duvet over us, even though it didn't help a lot. Harry groaned out my name while burying his cock between my walls and bit on my shoulder.

''Don't leave marks, sweetheart. Everyone will see what we have done then.'' I moaned softly and he whined out displeased before stopping with biting, clearly not used to not marking me while we fucked each other. We always marked each other as mine while we did something like this, and it was new to him that he couldn't.

''But I want to mark you mine, so men can see you belong to me.'' Harry moaned and showed me his beautiful eyes, which were pooling with lust while he continued to push his rock hard cock into my dripping pussy, almost violently rubbing against my walls. A moan of his name left my mouth and he grinned, happy to know that it was his name that I moaned while he fucked the shit out of the both of us.

''Yes, baby. Moan my name. Moan it, keep moaning it.'' Harry groaned and moaned our my name in an airy way before he began to pay his attention to my jiggling tits, grabbing them in his hands to squeeze them through my dress, touching them as long as they needed to harden my nipples. He smirked when he could see my nipples poking out and began to softly pull on them with his fingers through my dress, what sent tingles to my pussy. I became wetter, more eager to cum. I got even hornier than I was in the first place.

_So God damn horny. So eager for his cock. So dripping._

''Harry, please make me cum.'' I softly moaned out in his ear so my parents and brother wouldn't get to hear me outside of the room and arched my back into him, desperate to release. This made my man on top of me smile and he placed a kiss on my shoulder, where he had previously bitten on, before he hummed deeply, his voice deeper due to the lust dripping from it.

''I will make you cum, [Y/N], don't worry. Trust me on doing that, okay?'' Harry spoke softly and left a tender kiss on my lips before he suddenly rolled over and pulled me on top of him, pushing me down onto his cock again. A gasp left my mouth as soon as he pushed me down so far that his balls and thighs held him back from burying himself deeper into my dripping cunt. My body began to ride his cock in attempt to keep him moving against my walls, into my pussy with hard thrusts for me to take. I needed his cock.

''Fuck me.'' I whispered and he smirked before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me down and placed me on top of his chest while he began to fuck my pussy again, fast movements made as he pushed his hips up into mine eagerly. His balls slapped against my ass and groans left his mouth while I listened to his fast heartbeat, only exciting me more in this small amount of time that we had to screw each other's brains out. That small amount of time, plus the risk that my family would get to hear us fucking.

''Take my fucking body, [Y/N]. It's yours. Take all that I can give you.'' Harry groaned and pushed his nails into my skin, his cock violently fucking my pussy to make himself come undone. I gasped and matched his thrusts so he would crash his cock harder into my walls, what pushed me further to my climax as well. Our eyes met and love took over as our bodies connected with each other again, becoming one soul together, but two bodies.

'' _[Y/N], Harry? Are you done with dressing? Mom and dad are now showering, so please make sure to be fully dressed and stuff so we're ready to go when they are done.''_ My brother shouted from the other side of the door but didn't made any effort to push down the hand knob of the door to push it open at all.

''Yes, we're almost- ohh-'' Harry moaned out and then clasped his hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet. His eyes widened when he looked at mine, shocked that he had just moaned out loud from the pleasure that his cock received from my dripping pussy. He never stopped fucking himself into me though, but kept going instead, never losing his pace. With my brother behind the door and Harry fucking me with his cock so hard, only made my climax come harder and harder. I needed to fuck it to the surface.

'' _You okay, Harry_?'' My brother asked again, clearly concerned about his health, that was obvious from the tone that his voice had. Harry's eyes widened now that he knew that my brother had heard him moaning because he pushed his cock in and out of my dripping wet cunt, and he couldn't turn back time to change it. None of us wanted our family to know of what happened between us in between the sheets of our bed. And especially not kids.

''Uh y-yeah, I eh- I bumped my toe against the edge of the bed. Fuck.'' He made up out of nowhere and gave me a plead for help while he continued to push his cock between my walls, which slowly began to tighten around his size because of my nearing orgasm. Harry's cock began to hit the right places inside my drenched pussy and his dick began to twitch, telling me, but him too, that he was close to cumming as well.

'' _Oh, that must have hurt. Anyway, be ready so we can go. I'm starvin'.''_ He spoke and Harry hummed out loud so he could hear it as well before he paid all his attention back to me and his cock penetrating my pussy again, focusing on us reaching our highs before my parents were ready to go to the restaurant. We kissed and Harry then moved on to my breasts again, sucking hickey's and leaving bite marks there to still mark me as his. Then, when he was done leaving marks here and there, he began to lick and suckle on my nipples, sending the tingles to my dripping pussy again. I was gonna cum soon, that was obvious. I just needed his cock slamming into me harder, and his fingers rubbing on my clit and him sucking on my tits to fuck the shit out of me.

''I'm gonna cum soon, baby.'' Harry panted when my walls started to tighten around his big cock even more, taking in his whole size to swallow. The sopping of my pussy became louder, more arousal was covering his length and pleasure started to reach its peak soon, bodies desperately clinging to each other in attempt to get to euphoria together. Harry's soft moans were slowly getting a bit louder, more airy, more high-pitched. He was not far from releasing all that delicious cum from his balls.

''Fuck, [Y/N]. I can feel you're going to cum, too. Fuck, I want to release all my fucking cum in your pussy so bad.'' He groaned and he slowly began to get more boneless, his muscles weakened yet tensed in preparations for his orgasm that was coming, that was meaning to take over his body, to consume it completely, to tear Harry apart for the night. While his rock hard cock was proudly fucking my pussy, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and a small cry left his mouth as his hips began to get restless.

''Cum, Harry. Fucking fill me up.'' I moaned, but tried to keep myself quiet so no-one would get to hear us fucking in the room. What would my parents think of me if they heard that Harry was fucking their daughter's pussy with his cock, just before we would get to leave for dinner? What would they think about me, or about us?

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, [Y/N], I'm gonna cum.'' Harry whined out and sucked in a breath so he could hold it while releasing his semen. His eyes fluttered open again and the green shone in the light that entered the bedroom through the windows. When his orgasm hit him like a wall made of stones right in his face, it looked like his pupils dilated quickly before his eyes screw screwed shut and his eyebrows furrowed, body shaking.

''[Y/N], [Y/N]... Take me, please, take me- ugh.'' Harry moaned, and shot all his semen into my sopping pussy, filling it completely with his white cum. My walls got coated, drenched in his fluids while his body collapsed on top of me, chest to chest, his face buried into my neck completely as he gave a few hard thrusts to shoot his cum harder into me and enjoy his orgasm longer.  
Those thrusts and his cum shooting against my walls pushed me over the edge and I came undone on top of his cock, whining out his name softly as I pressed my lips against his soft arm to keep myself from letting out too loud sounds. Harry whined at the feeling of my pussy walls contracting around his cock and curled into me, pulling me as close as he could. I could feel the love for me radiating from his body and I did the exact same thing as I laid there, embraced in his arms.  
We panted and cuddled into each other while we kissed, kissed like there was not going to be a tomorrow after today. Our tongues slipped into each other's mouth as a treat after tonight and played with each other while we relaxed, smiling as we did so.

''I love you. I love you so much, sweetheart.'' Harry whispered and pecked me on my nose before nuzzling his and mine together, grinning. I giggled and let out a soft moan when he pulled his softening cock out of my pussy, his semen immediately dripping out from my entrance. I repeated his words and Harry blushed, obviously feeling flattered to hear me say that, even after two and a half years of being in a relationship. We kissed each other shortly before he sat down between my legs and placed a towel underneath my ass.

''Push my cum out, sweetie. I don't want your panties to be drenched with my cum while being out for dinner. It wouldn't have been nice for you to walk around like you've just peed yourself.'' Harry spoke and gave my clit a kiss before I began to push his semen out, just like he ordered me to. I could feel the warm, white cum stream out of my entrance, to my ass, down onto the towel that he had laid underneath me to absorb so the mattress wouldn't be dirty when we get back tonight to sleep.  
It took me a small while to push most of his cum out, and when nothing seemed to come out of my entrance anymore, he praised me and gave me a kiss before wiping me off and helping me from the bed. We giggled when we noticed that we both seemed to be a bit numb and wobbly after our fuck but managed to stand up balanced.

''That was great.'' I told and he smiled, blushing from the compliment. A small chuckle left my mouth and I pressed a kiss on his lips before I adjusted my dress and pulled my panties back on, my pussy still feeling numb from my orgasm and the way he fucked me so hard. Harry quickly dressed himself and we brushed our hair in a fast way before he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, holding it securely in his while we walked back to the door to unlock it. When it swung open, we noticed my parents and brother in the hallway, pulling on their shoes.

''Took you long enough, kids.'' My father said, but gave us a friendly smile. It was obvious that they hadn't heard us fucking in our room. So, that was a positive thing in my eyes.

''Yeah, Harry bumped his toe against the edge of the bed and started wailing, so I needed some more time to help him.'' I replied and pulled on my shoes as well while using the same lie that Harry had used to save his ass when he moaned out of pleasure when we fucked. My eyes darted to his green ones for a minute and I could see him smirking, noticing what I had just said.

''It looks like [Y/N] took good care of you.'' My mum said when Harry pulled on his shoes carefully, knowing that he had to pretend that one foot had a sore toe. If he didn't, it wouldn't have been realistic, and he was smart enough to know that.

''Yeah,'' Harry spoke, and zipped up his boots before he walked back to me and grabbed my hand, kissing my lips gently while he held me close. A small, yet dirty grin appeared on his face while his eyes twinkled with nothing but mischievous. His voice almost turned into a whisper as he leaned in and said:

'' _[Y/N] took really good care of me_.''


	17. #17

The sun shone through the holes of the old tree house that Harry and I had built when we were younger, the furniture old, but still comfortable. We managed to place an used but small couch, which was previously from my parents but they thought it was too old to use it anymore and bought a new one, and a few tables that we made ourselves. They were really just a few wooden planks, nailed together, but it was practical and useful so we both didn't complain.

Harry and I have been best friends since we were four years old and never skipped a day without seeing each other. We have been close from the start and always told each other what was bothering us, told each other our secrets and desires, even though that may have been dirty from time to time. But that was just how teenagers are, full of raging hormones and sexual desires. Aside from that, we were just two normal individuals together, on an adventure that some people wouldn't even call one. But we had our own adventure, just like we had when we were younger.

 

''Hey,'' I spoke when Harry had arrived that afternoon, a faint blush on his cheeks from cycling through the chilly wind that brushed over the nature here. Our tree house was built in the middle of nowhere and only him and I knew about it because it was our secret hang out.

 

''Hey,'' He breathed and pushed himself inside the tree house after a small struggle of climbing up the tree. We hadn't got a small rope or ladder on purpose because we knew that that would attract attention if someone would walk around in these woods, which was highly unlikable, but still.

Harry pecked my cheek and sat down in the corner of the tree house right after, hugging his legs close to his chest, looking at me. There was something wrong with his behaviour, because normally he was a bit more louder, started telling about what he had done today, but instead he just leaned his head on top of his knees and shifted his glance from me to the square hole in the wall, that had to serve as a window, looking outside.

 

''Is there something wrong?'' I asked softly and crawled from the couch, over the floor to his body, which was curled up against the wall. He ignored my voice and continued with avoiding any contact between us. Small tears appeared in his eyes, automatically making them glossy. Something was off, but he wouldn't tell me yet. It is better to give him a minute, I thought, he will do his story then. And waiting paid off, because he took a deep breath and started speaking.

 

''I miss someone around.'' He mumbled and a tear trickled over his cheek, down to his jawline. I frowned, and wiped his tear away before I began to remove his arms from his legs and pushed them open, so I could place my body between them and cuddle into his chest. Harry seemed to appreciate the action and wrapped his arms around my body, just to hold me close.

 

''But we're together every single day.'' I spoke and wiped another tear away, what only made him sob louder. My features saddened and I hugged him closer to me, what made him rest his head on top of mine, tears dripping down on my cheek. While he tried to calm himself down, I rubbed my hand up and down his back, trying to comfort the guy.

 

''It's not that, [Y/N]. I know you are here for me whenever I need you, and I still appreciate and love you for that but it is not that what bothers me. I'm talking about a lover, [Y/N]. I miss the feeling of being wanted, appreciated in a love kind of way.'' He sobbed softly and I knew what he was talking about: a girlfriend. Harry has always been the hopelessly romantic one and was always so happy to have a girlfriend to put his love in, and of course, to receive the same thing.

 

''It has been, what, three years since I had my last girlfriend? I just get the feeling that nobody really sees me for who I am. Nobody looks at me and thinks oh, that is a nice boy to have a relationship with. Girls don't feel attracted to me. I just don't feel loved and appreciated in that kind of way. I feel alone, abandoned.'' He cried and I hushed him, knowing how he felt after he got dumped by that girl who had found someone else behind his back. Harry had caught her kissing some other guy behind the school building that afternoon, a bit later than school ended. I had to comfort him for 2 months to get him over his heartbreak.

Silence fell between us and his body became a bit boneless in my arms, muscles relaxing to the touch of my hands rubbing over his skin and my soothing words whispered into his ear. I didn't want him to feel like this, so shitty and horrible. Harry had always been a good kid and the least he could have gotten in return was what he wanted the most: love.

 

''[Y/N], could you do me a favour?'' Harry suddenly asked out of nowhere after a long time of painful silence between us two, and I hummed softly while brushing his hair, which was something that he liked. He almost asked me to brush his hair when we cuddled, because he just liked the feeling of someone playing with his chocolate brown strands. Maybe it was just the feeling, maybe it was just the idea. I don't know.

 

''Of course.'' I spoke and kissed his temple softly, what made him sigh in a somewhat relieved way as he laid there with me in his arms, holding me tightly against him to keep me close. He means everything to me, and I know that I mean the same to him. It has always been that way, and nobody could get between our friendship. We were too close for that.

 

''Can we play that we're lovers?'' He asked so softly like he was afraid of my answer. I didn't understand what he was intending with that, and raised my head from his chest, only to look into his green eyes, which seemed to be desperate for something.

 

''What?'' I asked, not understanding what he was meaning with that at all. Harry let out a soft sigh before he took a deep breath and managed to look into the eyes again, his own brimming with tears.

 

''I wondered if we could pretend as if we're lovers. You can play mine and I can play yours. I just want to feel some love. It is just for the rest of the time we are here today. We don't ever have to speak about it again, it's just that I crave for the feeling of love. Please, it won't change anything between us, I promise.'' He spoke and I began to consider that for a moment. Harry really needed some love, and since we were so close, he figured that maybe I could help him out. And I agreed, because he's my best friend and he would do the same for me in these kind of situations.

 

''I can play your lover.'' I told and moved away from his body, which also meant that our cuddle got broken up. Harry stared at me like he couldn't believe what he had just heard but smiled when I repeated it for him, so he knew that he wasn't hearing things that weren't said.

 

''I want to play yours.'' Harry whispered and crawled over to me, what got my heart thumping in my chest. Once he sat in front of me, it seemed like a button was switched, and our best friendship was put onto hold. Our friendship turned into being lovers quickly, like it has never been so hard to and Harry grabbed my face into his hands before he smashed his lips on top of mine, tingles washing over my body like shower water would. I had never felt like that while kissing someone. Harry was different.

Our kiss got deepened before we knew it and Harry slid his tongue into my mouth, desperate to find mine to play with while he fed me his, saliva getting mixed in the progress. I knew that it was wrong, but while kissing Harry, I began to feel turned on and even though I wasn't that easy at all, I wanted to do nothing but to fuck him. Though, I didn't push anything because I didn't want to scare him. Instead, I began to trail my kisses from his lips to his jawline and neck, in search for his sweet spot.

 

''[Y/N], yes. Please give me more.'' Harry moaned softly, his back arching a bit as he tilted his head away from me so I had better access to the skin of his neck. My lips continued to brush over his skin and once he let out a low moan, I knew I had found the spot I was searching for. Just like a girlfriend would do to her boyfriend, I sucked a mark on him, drawing his blood to the surface. A moan rolled over his lips again and his hands grabbed onto my body tightly, nails slightly sinking into my skin.

When I was done with sucking my mark on him, licked the bruised spot and peppered some kisses on it as a finishing touch, he copied my actions and immediately began to seek for my spot as well, his soft yet moisturized lips brushing over my skin. Once he had reached somewhere just underneath my ear, tingles washed over my body again, down to my core, what made me moan out his name. He bit on the spot, leaving a bite mark before he began to suck, creating a mark of his.

 

''Mine.'' He growled and licked it, in attempt to soothe it. Then, Harry smashed his lips back onto mine, his tongue immediately slipping into my mouth again, finding mine to swirl his around. A warm glow spread all over my body when he growled that I was his, somehow feeling flattered, even though we all pretended to be lovers for the rest of the time being here in our tree house.

Due lack of air, we had to pull back and Harry connected our foreheads while we both panted, breaths brushing over each other's skin. His eyes pierced into mine deeply, emotions that I had never seen before, now visible. My eyes dropped to his crotch when he nervously shifted on the ground, a tent visible in his pants. He had gotten rock hard.

 

"[Y/N], I- I can expl-" He tried to talk himself out of what I saw but I cut him off in mid-sentence by placing a finger on top of his soft lips. His green eyes watched me with nothing but utter fear as I caressed his cheek and pressed a soft, yet small kiss on his lips, just to comfort him. To my surprise, he relaxed and grabbed my hand, intertwining fingers quickly.

 

"Shh. It's okay." I softly murmured when he pressed his lips back onto mine and I placed my hand on his knee, only to let it slide up to his thigh. The higher my hand slid upwards, the rougher and needier he began to kiss, which made me smile. When I was about to reach what I wanted to touch the most, he moaned and pulled back from kissing me.

 

"Please, just- just touch me." Harry begged softly underneath my touch and immediately grabbed my wrist to move my hand to his cock, which was twitching inside his pants. When my hand grabbed a hold on it and rubbed, I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I had never touched my best friend like this. I never even thought about it.

 

"Do you really want me to, baby? Do you want your best friend to touch you?" I mumbled softly when I began to squeeze him through his jeans, feeling his cock hardening more and more. A whine left his mouth due to lack of pleasure because I couldn't touch him skin to skin.

 

"Fuck me, screw me over. Tear me apart." Harry moaned airily, now letting go of my wrist to move his hand to my jeans as well, cupping my clothed pussy in his hand. Another button seemed to be switched and lust took over between us, bodies yearning for each other's touch.

Our eyes met just before he pushed me down, so he could hover above me and removed his shirt before tearing mine in two, the ruined shirt disposed into the corner of our tree house. This left me in my jeans and bra, which only seemed to drive him crazier than he already was from doing this with me. Our locked hands disconnected from each other, only to get rid of our clothes as soon as possible.

 

"I need you." Harry breathed when my hands took a purchase on his jeans, popping open the button so I could pull them down. Harry's hands did the exact same thing and pulled down my jeans, pulling my panties along as he did so. I arched my back and he then quickly pulled off my bra, leaving me with nothing on while he was still in his boxers. Before I got the chance, he hastily pulled them down, his hard cock slapping against his stomach.

We panted heavily from roughly undressing each other and took a moment to take in what just happened. Harry's eyes scanned over my naked body in front of him and I almost thought that his mouth watered. Instead, his cock twitched at the sight of me, eyes darkening. Though, he didn't even dare to touch me.

 

"C'mon, Harry. You've seen me naked before; we did skinny dipping, showered and slept naked together." I told and almost impatiently waiting for him to lay his hands on me to touch, but he kept sitting there, gaping.

 

"This is different, [Y/N]. You're basically naked in front of me, allowing me to touch you." Harry murmured softly, his hand slowly travelling to my thigh to trail his fingers over my skin. His touch left goosebumps all over my body. When I let out a small whine because I got too impatient, his eyes pierced into mine again. My whine seemed to push him over the edge to touch me and shuffled closer, slowly moving his hand to my pussy.

 

"Touch me." I whispered and sat up, my hand wrapping around his cock as I did so. Harry sucked in a breath at the feeling of a foreign hand around his member, because he was used to his own, and completely moved his hand to my pussy, moving his fingers over it. The arousal made my cunt slick and Harry liked the feeling, according to his finger, which was trying to collect more of those juices by dipping it slightly into my entrance before bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it, cleaning his finger.

 

"You never allowed me to touch you. Remember when you even made a fuzz about it when I cuddled into your naked body at night? You gave me a black eye because you thought I was touching you. Look at you now, begging for me to touch you. Just like I am begging you." Harry told, and I mentally had to chuckle when that flashback of that night entered my thoughts. He was telling the truth, I never allowed him to touch me in this way, until now. Because I was just fucking horny.

I began to slowly jerk his cock, brushing my thumb over the head to collect pre-cum. I spread it all over the head and began to speed up my movements, stimulating his hard cock as he sat there in front of me, staring at me while his fingers brushed over my drenched pussy. His eyes darkened and darkened until there was nothing more than a dark green colour, which I could almost define as black.

 

"I want to finger and fuck your pussy so bad." He suddenly told when pleasure began to take over his body and became hornier than he already was in the first place. Harry immediately started rubbing my clit with his fingers, what made my wet cunt only wetter as I sat there in front of me, my legs spread enough for him to touch me.

He pushed two fingers in at once and leaned forward, right after once my walls began to swallow those fingers, just to smash our lips together for a really slow, yet passionate kiss. While he fingered and rubbed my pussy with one hand, he used the other one to cup my head while kissing, which seemed to have more meaning then the kisses before. Something had _changed_.

 

''You're so fucking wet, [Y/N]. Jesus Christ.'' Harry mumbled against my lips, while I jerked his cock, just before he slid his tongue back inside my mouth to explore everything he could explore. While we kissed passionately, he began to curl his fingers, searching for that one spot that would get me writhing underneath him. I absolutely loved the feeling of him doing that and began to move my hips back into his hand.

 

''Yes, baby, fuck my hand. Fuck my fingers.'' Harry moaned and I continued to fuck myself onto his fingers while he began to buck his hips into my hand as well, so he could fuck my hand just like I was fucking his. Moans of each other's names filled the air besides the whistling of birds outside, what only made us hornier. It was just the idea that he only thought about me while doing this and I only thought about him. That made this all more meaningful.

 

''I want to push my cock into you, [Y/N].'' Harry moaned out loud and bit on my bottom lip, holding it between his teeth as he pulled it towards him and then let go. He pulled his fingers out of my dripping wet pussy and sucked them clean, humming at the taste of them. This was going too far for just playing lovers, but I didn't care. We were both horny as hell and if he wouldn't make me cum, I would have done it right in front of him myself.

 

''Then fuck me, baby.'' I moaned and continued to jerk his cock until he wrapped me in his arms, and carried me to the couch behind us. Our lips connected again for a long kiss as he slowly and carefully laid me down before he slid between my legs and hovered above me. We swirled our tongues together, the need of getting laid getting bigger and bigger at both sides. Impatience and nerves started to kick in, but it wouldn't stop us anymore. Harry grabbed his cock and rubbed the head over my clit, rubbing our crotches together. When he slowly slid down to my entrance and was about to push his length inside of me, he spoke up.

 

''[Y/N], I stopped playing your lover a long while ago.'' Harry murmured softly, but made sure that I heard it. My eyes grew wide at what he said and then felt him pushing his cock inside of me, filling me up completely. I gasped at the feeling of his big length between my dripping walls, because it has been a long time since I had sex with someone, but enjoyed the feeling of him buried inside of me.

 

''Harry, Harry, Harry...'' I gasped for air as he started fucking his cock into me, pushing his hips in and out. His cock slid over my drenched walls, deep inside my dripping cunt and pulled back, only to ram himself deeper inside me. Our breathing became unsteady and I began clawing at his back to get him closer to me now that we were doing something so intimate with each other.

 

''I'm here, baby. I'm here.'' Harry hushed and peppered kisses all over my face while lowering himself a bit, so our bodies became closer, even though we were connected in all ways. Then, he fully pressed his lips on top of mine and began to push his tongue inside my mouth to play again, probably liking the feeling of our tongues brushing over each other so gentle and soft. His thrusts, however, were anything but gentle and soft. They were hard, rough and fast, but it was incredible. He fucked everything out of himself; every single emotion, every problem, every thought.

 

''You fuck me so good.'' I moaned against his lips and he grinned, feeling proud to make me feel that way. His cock continued to slam into my pussy with force, tingles shooting through my body as he did so. It felt so good to have something so hard and big to fuck the shit out of me after such a long time, even though it was my best friend. But I guess that we will never be the same again, not after we began to fuck each other. Not after he asked me to be his lover, even if it was just for a few minutes. It escalated between us, but I didn't mind.

 

''Your fucking pussy is so good, [Y/N]. I just want to keep carving my dick into it.'' Harry moaned and pulled back from our kiss, only to suck on the hickey he had left earlier even more so it would darken. I moaned out his name when his cock hit a certain spot inside of my dripping hole and he smiled, now knowing exactly in which angle he had to fuck the shit out of me.

 

''Fuck me, [Y/N]. Fuck me.'' Harry begged and I complied immediately, rolling our bodies over on the couch. He sat up straight and I straddled him, knees next to his legs on the couch as I lowered myself back onto his cock, feeling him filling up my pussy again. Harry moaned out my name and grabbed onto both of my hands, intertwining fingers before squeezing them hard. I let out a soft moan and began riding his cock, squeezing his hands from time to time while his eyes had the temptations to roll back into their sockets. He did his best to keep looking at me, but when pleasure took over, he couldn't, and his eyes rolled back anyway.

 

''[Y/N],'' Harry breathed heavily, gasping for oxygen as I kept riding his cock, feeling him buried deep into my pussy once I sunk down on him completely. His hips began to buck into mine to help me riding him, slamming his cock harder into me, balls slapping against my ass.

 

''Shh,'' I hushed but he kept whining out my name, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling that we both created with fucking. To hush him, I began to leave kisses over his jawline and neck, but as a result, it only began to make him moan louder, more often. I smiled at him, even though he didn't saw it, and leaned my forehead against him while I kept fucking my cunt on his cock. Harry's eyes fluttered open and stared right into mine, showing me emotions that I had never seen before.

 

'' _I love you_.'' Harry whispered and closed his eyes again, afraid for my reaction while I kept fucking his cock raw, juices running down his balls. Sopping sounds filled the air from the way he kept slamming his cock into my cunt, skin slapping roughly and moans leaving our mouths rather loudly- nobody could hear us anyway. Harry unlocked our hands and used his arms to wrap them around me to pull me close to his chest and dragged his nails from my shoulders down to my lower back. I cried out because it hurt, and I knew that he had left scratch marks, maybe even blood.

While leaving his nails sunken into my skin, he kept holding onto me, crying out my name. I began to leave kisses on his face again while I tightly held on to his shoulders for support as I rode his cock hard, his pelvis brushing over my clit from time to time. His watery eyes opened and showed me shining emerald green ones, desperately seeking for love. To comfort the guy, I pressed my lips back onto his for a long kiss and he happily accepted my touch while he cupped my head and fluttered his eyes closed again, taking in the taste of my lips.

 

'' _I love you_.'' Harry repeated softly while he kissed my lips. Then, he turned me around and made me lay back down on the couch again, while he took control and started slamming his cock hard into my pussy again, balls roughly slapping against my ass. I cried out in pleasure and he grinned, loving the way he could take full control and fuck my brains out so good. His hands grabbed onto my shoulders to hold on, and hovered above me while he fucked his cock into my pussy, pounding my walls.

 

''Say it back. I want to hear you saying that you love me, too.'' Harry growled and began to fuck me harder to make me say what he wanted to hear. I could feel my heart beating louder as soon as I watched his desperate eyes, tingles appearing in my stomach, just like before. My thoughts seemed to be on hold as I watched him like he was everything I could see right now. Everything else vanished around me, it was just him.

I stayed silent, and all I could do was watch him with nothing but amazement blooming in my eyes. It felt like I couldn't look away, couldn't see anyone but him. He was right there, begging me for one thing: my love. He wanted it- needed it.

 

''Say it.'' Harry sobbed out of a sudden, tears rolling over his cheeks as he kept pounding his cock into my pussy, fucking me hard yet careful. He had never the intentions to hurt me, not even now that he was burying his cock deep inside my cunt.

I began to think about things while he kept fucking me. I began to see those flashbacks of us cuddling, of us telling each other things that should have been private at times. We gave each other a peck on the lips quite often just to greet and spend almost all our lives together. 13 years we have been together as best friends, now maybe even more. And I never really stood still by the way I felt when he kissed me or cuddled with me. Because I knew that I love him, that I have feelings for him- more than just best friends feelings. Until now, I had been pressing those feelings away.

 

_Because it felt weird._

 

_Now, it turned out that he feels the same._

 

''Please.'' Harry begged but I kept my lips zipped. He bursted out crying and stopped pushing his cock into my dripping pussy, knowing that this all didn't make any sense if I wouldn't return the feeling he gave me. Just before he wanted to pull out of me, those three words escaping from my mouth stopped him.

 

'' _I love you_.'' I spoke out loud and clear, so he could understand and hear me perfectly. Harry froze and his eyes watered as he sat there, his bottom lip quivering as he repeated my words to himself. I sat up and wrapped him into my arms, feeling him burying his face into the crook of my neck soon after.

 

''Come here.'' I whispered and he began crying, shoulders shaking while his cock was still buried inside of me, held there while he cried his eyes out. He had finally found what he had been looking for after more than three years. I made a 'shh' sound to calm him down while I tried to brush his hair, but never got the chance to because he intertwined both hands with me to hold me.

 

''Do you _really_ love me, or did you just say that to make me believe you do, so I would stop crying?'' Harry mumbled and dried his tears with the back of his hand, connecting our foreheads right after to look into my eyes. I wanted him to see the truth, the sincerity, the honesty. I wanted him to see that I really love him.

 

''I _really_ love you.'' I told and watched how he looked into my eyes for the answer that he needed to know. And then, at once, his eyes began to water with happy tears and a full blown smile appeared on his face, knowing that I spoke the truth to him. I never made an attempt to lie to him.

Once the tears rolled over his round cheeks, I chuckled and wiped them away with my hand that I temporarily unlocked from Harry's. He smiled when he could feel me brushing his tears away and pressed a small peck on my lips. I grinned and brushed the strands that had fallen in front of his face, away.

 

''I _really_ love you, too.'' Harry spoke with a smile, nuzzling our noses together romantically before he started to buck his hips back into mine, smashing our lips together again for a heated kiss while his cock started pounding my walls just like it did before. Sopping sounds were being heard again and juices ran over his cock and down my thighs, my body never so aroused as this afternoon with him.

 

"I love you." He whispered again and returned all his attention back to his thrusts, ramming his cock back inside my pussy just like he did before we confessed each other our love. But this time, the fucking turned into something more meaningful. Ever since we told each other we felt more than just friends, it had turned into more passionate fucking between the two of us. Though, his cock pounded as hard into me as before, but there was just more meaning behind it because we only saw each other.

Love made us only see each other. For the rest of the world, we were blind.

 

''I want to make you cum on top of my cock, [Y/N]. I want you screaming for me.'' He moaned while he still rammed his cock mercilessly into my dripping cunt, hips crashing together every single time he thrusted into me. I could feel the knot in my lower stomach tightening, my orgasm slowly nearing as he kept fucking the life out of me like if he wouldn't, he would have ended up dead.

 

''Cum for your lover, [Y/N].'' Harry growled and screwed his eyes shut for a moment when a wave of pleasure washed over his body, starting from the tip of his cock. My walls started to close in on his length, trapping it in a tight area. Harry, though, liked the feeling of my tightening pussy, and continued to fuck it undisturbed.

 

''You said you weren't- you weren't... my lover anymore.'' I gasped and couldn't properly speak anymore, the pleasure and my orgasm slowly starting to consume me, my feelings and body. In response, he began to buck his hips harder into me to send his cock deeper inside my cunt while he brought his fingers down to rub the life out of my clit. I moaned out his name, while he moaned out mine, completely surrendering to my body, while I did the exact same thing to his.

 

''I stopped _playing_ your lover. Doesn't mean that I'm not your lover at all. I'm your real lover now, [Y/N]. We're real.'' Harry said and continued to fuck me hard, so hard that I just needed a few more of his thrusts to come undone on top of his cock. He noticed and rubbed my clit in quick circles while screwing my over and over with his twitching and pulsing cock - on the edge of releasing his semen.

 

''Cum for me. Let me see how you look like when you cum.'' Harry growled and kissed me so hard that it overwhelmed me for a moment. When he pulled back and slammed his cock inside my dripping hole so hard that I could feel him in my stomach, I came on top of his cock with the combination of his fingers rubbing circles on my clit.

 

"Ha- fuck, Harry!" I screamed and my eyes rolled back completely while I came on top of his cock, not being able to breathe anymore in the time that my orgasm took over my body. I began spasming, my body squirming, quivering and arching in nothing but pure bliss.

 

"So fucking beautiful." He muttered into my ear before he began to chase his own orgasm, heavily thrusting into me to cum as soon as he could. And that didn't take him long, because he began to suck in breaths, only to release them quick after to feed himself oxygen to bring him to that edge.

 

"I'm gonna- yes, I- fuck..." Harry moaned and thrusted harder, faster, his orgasm just a centimetre away from surfacing. Our eyes made contact, and that seemed to be the last push he needed to release. Harry pulled his cock out of my tightened hole and shot his semen all over my stomach, screaming.

 

''[Y/N]!'' He screamed on the top of his lungs, and his eyes rolled back while his semen shot out of the head of his cock, the warm, white seed ending up on my skin. Harry tried to breathe, but he was too busy with being consumed by his orgasm. Once the screaming died down and Harry gasped hastily for air, he collapsed on top of me.

 

''[Y/N]...'' He panted and pushed his cock back inside my pussy once it had stopped releasing semen, burying himself back inside to soften there. I smiled at his venerability and wrapped him into my arms, holding his exhausted body against mine. 

There was this silence between us that he used to grab the folded blanket, that we had here for colder days, from the arm rest of the couch and draped it over our intertwined bodies. He then cuddled into me and slid his face into the crook of my neck, placing some last butterfly kisses there while we relaxed from our orgasms.

 

''Where does this leave us? I think we won't ever be the same anymore. We won't be the pair of best friends we are for 13 years anymore, Harry. We have changed after today.'' I murmured softly when I couldn't stand the killing silence anymore and started brushing his hair back, what made him hum some kind of tone.

 

''I know we won't ever be the same, and maybe it is time for a change, [Y/N]. We can be real lovers to each other - turn into boy- and girlfriend.'' Harry murmured and fluttered his eyes open, green irises staring into my eyes with such a hope in them that it almost began to break my heart. I didn't want to lose this, him, us. Once we both understand in the future that a relationship isn't going to work between us anymore, we'll lose each other. A simple as that.

 

''Harry, I don't want to lose you. A break-up is the end of us, and you know it. I don't want to throw 13 years away.''  I told and pressed a few kisses on his head, being as gentle as I could with him. I knew he was venerable and I tried to be as careful as possible so I wouldn't hurt his feelings in a harsh way.

 

''God damn it, [Y/N]. Do you want to fucking stay best friends while we both know that we want something more, that we just wanted to fuck each other's brains out all the time? Is that how you want to continue hanging out?'' Harry spoke, clearly upset about me not wanting me to take our friendship to something higher:  a real relationship.

 

''No, but-'' I tried to say, but he cut me off.

 

''We have always been a team, [Y/N]. Why the hell are you not on my side, right now? We're 17 for God's sake. We have been together as a team for almost all of our lives. There wasn't anything in all this time that broke us apart. Why would something do if we are in a relationship?'' Harry spoke and panicked, knowing that this all isn't working out as he had maybe previously thought it would.

 

''We can make it work, [Y/N]. We're grown-ups now. We can make us work.'' Harry told and pushed himself off me, but kept his cock buried deep inside my wet cunt, not making any attempts to remove himself. He just wanted to make eye contact with me- nothing more and nothing less.

 

''Are you sure?'' I asked, and he nodded, brushing his nose over mine so delicately that I could just feel the warmth of his love spreading over my body like a wave of water.

 

''Never been so sure of something in my life. So, will you be mine, for real? My girlfriend?'' Harry asked softly, his eyes showing me emotions that I had never seen before. Maybe it was just because this had never happened before between us. It was all new, and something to get used to.

 

''Okay. We're still a team. I'll be yours.'' I spoke and he smiled so widely, that I asked myself if I had ever seen him smiling so wide before in the time of knowing him. Harry let out a relieved sigh and smashed his lips on top of mine, kissing the life out of them.

 

''I'll be yours. God, I can't believe you're mine.'' Harry smiled and pressed another kiss on my lips before cuddling back into me, finally having something that he had always wanted to have. A love in his life. His arms wrapped tightly around my body to hug me close as he expressed his joyous mood.

 

''We do have to call our parents though. They might be worried about us already.'' I told, and wanted to grab my phone from the pocket of my jeans, but Harry pulled my hand back and intertwined fingers with me so I wouldn't get the chance to do anything.

 

''We can do that later. We're not small kids anymore. I just want to enjoy us, now that we're all alone, and especially _my_ girl.'' He muttered and grinned, feeling sleepy already after our fucking session. I couldn't say that I didn't felt the exact same way, though.

 

''I love you.'' He whispered, pressed a kiss on my jawline and cuddled back into me, keeping us warm for the time being here in our old tree house. 

 

''I love you, too.'' 


	18. #18

''Mr. Styles, I really think you should pay attention to her right now because the teachers here are going crazy. She continuously skips her classes and is rude to us. She has absolutely no manners.'' One of my employees, who probably gave biology lessons at my school, said. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at her, because if she couldn't even handle one single disobedient student, how the hell was she going to handle a whole class?

 

_And believe me, Ms whatever your name may be, I've been paying enough attention to her._

 

''I'll see what I can do,'' I spoke and shoved some paperwork in front of me to the side of my desk, having enough of this day already while it just begun. The woman in front of me tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, the tapping quickly getting on my nerves already. I really had the urge to just strangle her right now, but I didn't even dare.

 

''Bring her to my office.'' I sighed, strongly annoyed with the whole situation. Teachers have came in so often just to complain about her behaviour, like I could do something about it. Everyone knows how teenagers are: headstrong, annoying and not being able to obey or listen to what an adult has to say to them. I have been one as well, we all were.

 

The woman nodded and strolled away, brushing her hair over her shoulders as she did so. I rolled my eyes and let out a growl once the door was closed, muttering colourful words under my breath so nobody would get to hear me. I doubt it would anyway because this office is sound proof. That is because I get frustrated from problems here a lot, and like to put on music so I can come to myself again. But, if the music is too loud, you disturb lessons. So I created a sound proof room.

 

Talking about the student who is often in the picture here, is [Y/N], a rebel as you might say. She is different than other girls- not looking like a total slut. She was more boyish looking: black skinny jeans, a beanie in a colour that didn't match the colours she wears, black shirt with a plaid blouse on top of that and most of the time army boots. I loved the look on her because she stood out. She managed to catch my eye every single time she walked by, and I caught her eye too.

We shared eye contact and stares every time we were close to each other for some reason, and I knew that there was something between us. And that feeling, began to excite me. I did not only call her to my office because she was delivering me daily complaints from teachers, but to find out what was going on between us as well. A smirk began to appear on my face as I thought about her, and could feel my stomach positively turning.

 

There was knocking on the door and before I wanted to say that the person could come in, the door opened already and the girl that I wanted to see walked in. She closed it before she walked to the chairs in front of my desk and nonchalantly dropped herself in one, crossing her arms over her chest while stubbornly looking at me. She looked so fucking sexy doing that, and couldn't help myself but to take in her beauty.

 

''So, you're the little rebel that causes me complaints from teachers every day, huh?'' I spoke, leaning my head on my hand with small smirk, which was held up by my elbow placed on the desk. My eyes scanned over the creature in front of me and I couldn't help myself but to look at her tits. They were so fucking big and plump to me.

 

''Yeah, whatever. They're all bitches anyway.'' [Y/N] spoke and rolled her eyes in annoyance. I cocked my eyebrow at the language that she used towards me, but somehow, I found it sexy. Though, as being the principal, I had to act as professional as possible and that meant that I had to correct her behaviour.

 

''Language, young lady.'' I spoke and continued to watch how she looked at me like I was some kind of sick joke. I loved the way she didn't take me seriously because it seemed like she could boss me around. Even though she couldn't, because [Y/N] didn't know how dominant I could be. Especially when it comes to having sex with my wife.

I could feel my cock beginning to twitch in my pants at the thought of devouring her completely. But now, there was someone else who I wanted to devour; [Y/N]. And that exactly answered why I felt so strange in her presence. The stomach turning, the staring, the eye contact all the time; it lead to one thing.

 

_Sexual tension, desire, lust, want._

 

''Whatever.'' She rolled her eyes again, letting out a frustrated sigh. I let out a soft groan, feeling myself harden a bit more while watching her sit there. My cock twitched in my pants, almost ready to fuck the shit out of someone. And with someone, I mean [Y/N].

 

''Have you ever learned anything about respecting others, [Y/N]? Do you think it is normal to speak like that?'' I told and could feel myself turn angry at her irritating answers, what gave me the feeling of to just knock some manners into her. While I straightened in my seat, she began to look at me differently, maybe a bit more comfortable now that she knows I was not going to do anything yet.

 

  
**_Yet_**. _I was on the edge to._  


 

''And what are you going to do about it, huh? You're just a principle. Just because you make more money doesn't mean that you have to be treated like a fucking king, do you know that?'' She snarled and I grinned, loving the way she stood up for herself. My body rose out of my seat and walked to the door, only to lock it. Now, the fun was going to begin, and I was going to make her treat me like a king.

 

''Get up.'' I barked but she just raised an eyebrow and kept seated in her seat, her arms still crossed over chest, what pushed her breasts up a bit. I wanted nothing but to fuck those tits hard, the same as with devouring her pussy. There was something that attracted me to her, and I couldn't help but love and respond to it.

 

When she didn't obey me, I grabbed her neck in my hand and pulled her harshly from her chair, what scared her for a bit. [Y/N] swallowed nervously as I brought my face a bit closer to her neck, taking in the scent that she has. Her perfume got me driving myself crazy.

 

''Such a bad kitty, so _fucking_ bad. Do you know what happens to a bad kitty, [Y/N]?'' I murmured lowly and brushed my lips lightly over the skin of her neck, sending shivers down her spine as she tried to pull my hand away. When she tried to pull my hand away again, I tightened my grip.

 

''Don't struggle, little one. You'll only make me grip your pretty little throat tighter. Trust daddy, baby girl. Now, tell me if you know what happens to bad kittens.'' I spoke even lower, my voice deepening with lust as my cock got fully hard by the way she was still struggling underneath my grip. When she gave up, I loosened my hand a bit and gave her her time to speak to me. A smirk grew on my face at the weak sight of her.

 

_I knew she couldn't beat my dominance._

 

''I don't know.'' She murmured softly and I grinned once I lowered my face back into her neck again, brushing my lips over the soft skin before moving to her ear. With a soft yet clear whisper, I spoke into her ear.

 

''They get _punished_.'' I whispered harshly and nibbled on her earlobe, biting on it harshly right after. She let out a soft cry and I smiled to myself, knowing that I was going to get what I want. But then, she pulled back and frowned, what got me frustrated. The last thing I needed right now was the woman talk. I just wanted to fuck the shit out of her, and that's it.

 

''You can't do this, Mr. Styles.'' She spoke and tried to escape my hand, which was still wrapped around her cute neck, but I kept holding on to her, kept my hand wrapped around her throat. I squeezed it lightly, so she would stop pulling, and luckily, it worked.

 

''So you're saying you can do that shit to me and the teachers? You're so fucking selfish to daddy, baby. But don't worry, I'll fuck that out of you- on the harsh way.'' I growled and squeezed her throat again, what almost made her cough. The control over her was mine now, and I was going to use it wisely. My cock will soon be shoved into that dripping pussy of hers, and she knew it.

 

''Get on your knees.'' I ordered her, because I wanted my cock to be sucked by that beautiful mouth of hers, but again, she didn't listen and obey me. Stubbornly, she kept standing up staight, holding onto her pride and stood her ground.

 

''I said get on your fucking knees.'' I barked and slapped her cheek, what made a cry escape from her mouth. My hand didn't came down on her face really hard, but enough to make her obey me. [Y/N] sunk to her knees in front of me and stared up at me while I moved my hand from her soft throat to her hair, taking a harsh grip on it so I knew she wouldn't try to escape me.

 

''Open my fly and pull out my cock.'' I ordered and she gave me a look, which seemed to be one to say that she wasn't agreeing with what I had just ordered her to do. It took her too long for my liking and again, my hand came down on her cheek, lightly slapping it.

 

''I'm not going to repeat myself, kitty. Do it or daddy will punish you even harder, and believe me, you aren't going to like that, baby. So do what I ordered you to.'' I snarled and she swallowed nervously again while she obeyed this time, pulling down the zipper of my fly and grabbing my hard cock, pulling it carefully through the open fly. I never wore underwear, so that was in her advantage. She stared at my dick, eyes roaming over it in shock,

 

''Do you like my cock, baby? It's all hard because of you.'' I spoke and she looked at me again, a little intimidated by me towering over her and a hard cock right in front of her face, screaming for her attention. [Y/N] was completely silent, and for a second I thought she had finally let go of that _'whatever'_ behaviour of hers.

 

''Fuck it, c'mon. It's not being hard for you to be looked at. Use that dirty mouth of yours.'' I ordered her and she obeyed instantly, a faint pink colour appearing on her cheeks as she brushed her warm and wet tongue over my cock, licking it gently. A groan of her name left my mouth before I could even stop myself, what only encouraged her on. Bit by bit, she took me into her mouth, and swirled her tongue around my cock, pleasing it. Another moan rolled over my lips once I could feel myself sliding towards the back of her throat and kept myself from bucking my hips into her face.

 

''Do you like it, kitten? You fucking like sucking daddy's cock, don't you?'' I moaned and brushed her hair while she bobbed her head up and down, her lips stroking over the skin of my cock while her tongue worked on the base and head. Her mouth got tighter when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder on me, fucking my cock good with her tiny mouth.

 

''Yes, Mr. Styles.'' She said once she pulled her mouth of my cock and left it with saliva dripping from the tip. Her hand wrapped around my length and began to stroke it hard and fast, what got me sucking in air to keep myself breathing while she pleasured me.

 

''Who?'' I barked when I heard her saying how she normally adressed me as, because I didn't wanted her to call me that anymore. At least not when we're fucking. [Y/N] innocently looked at me and then understood what I wanted to hear.

 

''Yes, _daddy_.'' She spoke, and I grinned, nodding. Her hand continued to fuck my cock hard and fast, her thumb flicking over the wet head every now and then to keep me stimulated. She knew I was in for more than just her blowing me or giving me a handjob. I was into fucking her raw and sore.

 

''Give my cock a kiss and then stand up.'' I told and she obeyed again, placing a soft kiss on top of the head of my cock so gently that I almost began to think it was out of passion. Like I told her to, she stood up straight again, and brushed the imaginary dust from her clothes. I grabbed her shirt roughly into my hand and pulled her to me, immediately crashing my lips against hers.

 

_I was in for it, today._

 

''Good kitty.'' I mumbled against her lips and began taking off her plaid shirt, which loosely hung over her shoulders and dropped it on the ground carelessly while I continued with her shirt, leaving it on the ground as well. My tongue slipped into her mouth quite quickly and played with hers, the soft, warm and wet muscles caressing each other roughly yet passionately.

My hands grabbed onto her bra and unclasped it behind her back, so I could look and touch them as much as I wanted to because she was all mine now. I didn't care if she had a boyfriend or not, or if I had a wife or not; it was only me and her and nobody else. She let out a small moan against my lips when I squeezed her beautiful tits and pulled on her nipples, trying to turn her on even more so her pussy is drenched in arousal when I push my cock inside.

 

''Get on the desk for daddy, kitten.'' I told and she complied again, sitting down on the edge, legs innocently dangling. I groaned, and tugged on my cock for a small time while I walked to her and stood between her legs. The only thing that was between us was her jeans and panties. Once those were off, I could so whatever I wanted with her; which was fucking the life out of her beautiful teenage body.

 

''Give me your leg.'' I told and she listened, raising her leg for me, so I could remove her boot. When I could pull it off and threw it on top of the pile of clothes that I had left earlier, I moved on to the other leg.

 

''Other leg.'' I ordered and she giggled before raising her right leg and lowering her left one. The same routine happened and the boot ended up on the ground again before I hasitly removed my blazer, tie, shirt and shoes, throwing them on my chair behind the desk. This left me with nothing but my trousers and my hard and pulsing cock through my fly. Then, my hands grabbed onto the button of her jeans and pulled it open before disgarding it from her body. She ended up with nothing but black panties.

 

''Christ. Look at you.'' I mumbled, partly to myself. My hands were placed on top of her knees and pushed her legs apart, her clothed pussy right in front of me. There was a rather large, wet spot on her panties, which was obviously arousal. When my finger touched it, and brushed over the wet material, she closed her legs quickly.

 

''Don't you dare. Open.'' I snarled, angry that she wouldn't let me continue to touch her. [Y/N] refused to open her legs for me and kept them clamped shut, with my hand still in between them. I growled, slapped her ass so hard that she squealed out in pain and then pushed her legs apart again.

 

''Listen to daddy, kitty. You'll only make it worse than it is now, if you don't.'' I growled at her and then began touching again, brushing my fingers over her wet cunt. I licked the wet panties in attempt to get a taste already, but I knew I would get to taste a lot more if I removed them and went for the real thing. So, I hooked my fingers around them and pulled them down her legs, removing the last clothing item on her body.

 

''So fucking wet for me, and I didn't even touched you yet. Such a wet pussy.'' I moaned and slid my fingers over her wet cunt, licking them off right away to taste her. She tasted better than my own wife, much sweeter, softer, tastier.

 

''Daddy's gonna eat you out, baby. Come here.'' I spoke just above a low and deep whisper and grabbed onto her legs, pulling her closer to the edge of my desk and spread her legs a bit more before I kneeled down and began eating her out, my wet tongue rolling over her clit and wet entrance, her sweet juices only for me to collect.

 

''So fucking good.'' I moaned at the taste and began fucking my cock with my hand, quickly jerking it while I ate her delicious pussy out, dipping my tongue into her wet hole as I did so. [Y/N] cried out in pleasure and grabbed the back of my head, holding onto my curly hair as she pushed my face deeper into her dripping pussy.

 

''Daddy!'' [Y/N] moaned out loud and I couldn't help but to moan back to her, my cock twitching at the sound of her moaning for me while I pleasured her. My tongue moved to her clit and began playing with the little, swollen nub before sucking on it, and watching her closely, only to see her eyes roll back in pleasure. I had never seen something so hot.

 

''Daddy wants to fuck his little girl, baby. I want to fuck you so hard.'' I moaned and continued to lick her pussy clean until I couldn't collect any of her juices anymore and stood up, my cock red in impatience of feeling her pussy wrapped around me. I leaned over her and pressed a kiss on her lips while I began to brush my cock over her pussy on purpose, trying to feel her for a bit more like this before I was going to push myself in and fuck her raw.

 

''Fuck me, daddy. Fuck your little girl.'' She cried out when my tip brushed over her swollen clit and that was the point for me that I couldn't hold myself back for any longer. A growl left my mouth in pleasure and my hand guided my cock to her hole before I pushed in and buried myself as deep as I could inside of her, filling her tight pussy up completely.

 

''Such a whore. Such a wet pussy for your daddy.'' I moaned and began to fuck her mercilessly, my cock harshly pounding into her tight and small pussy while I drilled it hard, juices covering my cock and dripping down to my balls. It was wet, warm and so soft for my cock, and on top of that, so much tighter than my wife's pussy. This younger cunt was so much better for me.

 

''I'm so wet for daddy, always wet for daddy.'' She moaned and brought her hand to her clit, rubbing fast and small circles on her clit while I pushed my cock in and out of her at a fast speed. I needed to fuck her until I couldn't anymore, and today was the day. And it wasn't going to be the last day, oh hell no, this was just the beginning.

 

''I bet you have been fingering this pussy and rubbing your clit endlessly at the thought of me, you slut. I see the way you look at me in hallways. The look in your eyes just reveals you wanted me to fuck you senseless.'' I groaned and kept brushing and fucking those walls around my cock, devouring it completely. She moaned at my words and nodded.

 

''I fucked myself every single night at the thought of you, daddy. Even in the toilets here on school. I wanted nothing more than your cock inside of me.'' She moaned and I gasped for air as the pleasure took over from her dirty words and the way my cock slid so easily in and out of her cunt. The pleasure was almost overwhelming to me.

 

''I knew you fucked yourself because of me, baby. And I did it, too. I jerked my cock almost every single night in bed, next to my wife while she was asleep. I moaned your name into my pillow while I kept coming undone, kept shooting my cum all over myself. Sometimes three times a night. And now I finally have what I wanted the most: _you_.'' I confessed and she cried out _'daddy'_ again when I stopped talking to her and concentrated myself on fucking her pussy so hard until she would come undone on top of me.

 

''Such a naughty kitty for me.'' I groaned and began to suck on her lovely tits, pleasing her nipples and leaving love bites all over to mark her as mine. Everyone was going to see that [Y/N] belongs to me now, and only me. Every single fucking moron who dared to touch her, was mine to kill.

 

'' _Mine_. _My_ kitty. _My_ pussy to fuck.'' I growled out aggressively, feeling jealousy rushing through my body at the picture in my head of other boys touching or fucking my little girl. [Y/N] is completely mine, and no-one else was allowed to touch her as long as she's mine.

 

While my cock harshly slammed into her dripping pussy, I began to suck my marks on her neck, in search for her sweet spot as I did so. When I was somewhere a bit more to the back than where her jaw ended, she moaned and I immediately began to suck, forcing her blood to the surface of her skin. _Mine_ , I thought, _you're all mine._  


When I wanted to change positions, I lifted her up from the desk and moved us to my chair, which I shoved to the side. I wanted something new.

 

''Bend over for daddy, hands on the desk and legs spread apart. I'm gonna take you from behind.'' I growled and she obeyed me on instant again. My cock got slammed back into her sopping pussy while I pushed her against the desk rather harshly because of my powerful thrusts into her. She gasped and held on to the wood, scratching her nails over it as she did so in nothing but pure pleasure.

 

''Is she your wife?'' She suddenly asked while she let out moans and pointed to a picture on my desk of a woman with a smile on her face.

 

_Yes, she is my wife._

 

''Her? No, I don't know that woman.'' I told and slammed the picture down, so I didn't have to look at it again. I didn't want to see my woman while I had someone else much more prettier, tastier and tighter in front of me. [Y/N] grinned and moaned out again, my cock inside her dripping pussy giving her the pleasure that she needed, wanted for so long.

 

''Are you going to be a good girl for me now?'' I growled, knowing that she wasn't only here to be fucked until she couldn't walk anymore. She was here for her punishment. My cock shoved mercilessly inside her dripping cunt is her punishment and at the same time, her pleasure.

 

''No. I'll keep being naughty.'' She moaned back, testing my boundaries as she did so. And that was just what she shouldn't have been doing. I lowered my hand with a lot of force on her bum cheek, a print left as she cried out.

 

''Daddy, that hurts.'' She cried and her shoulders began to shake. For a second I pitied her, because I never meant to hurt her, but she was here for punishment and I had to keep my dominance. I'm the boss here, and she isn't. To soothe the sore skin, I caressed her sore bum cheek.

 

''Are you going to be a good girl, a good kitty to me and others?'' I growled again, and pushed my fingertips into her skin while I fucked her pussy harder and harder, skin slapping and pants in excitement and pleasure leaving our mouths. She kept silent for too long and again, I lowered my hand on her bum, slapping the skin sore. Another cry in pain left her mouth as I continued to drill her pussy, my stomach slowly tightening once my orgasm was slowly forcing its way to the surface.

 

"I said: are you going to be a good girl, [Y/N]?!'' I screamed and she cried out loudly again when I rammed my cock harder into her, so hard that I knew I would be sore until tomorrow. 

 

''Yes, daddy, I'll be a good girl now. I promise.'' She cried out and I hummed satisfied before pulling out of her drenched pussy and rolling her over until she was laying with her legs spread on her back on my desk. Her pussy was on full display for me and I loved every single second of watching it. Juices were still running out of her entrance.

 

''Rub your clit like you do when you think about me. Make yourself cum.'' I ordered and she complied again, bringing one hand to her pussy to rub her clit nice and fast, because I knew she was close. And watching each other fuck ourselves to our orgasms made it all hornier than it already was.

 

''Good girl, rub that fucking clit.'' I growled and began jerking myself off between her legs, the head of my cock hovering above her beautiful pussy while she rubbed and fingered herself. Our eyes kept making contact with each other from time to time, but we soon got distracted by looking at each other's crotches, pleasured by our own hands. Seeing her fucking herself right in front of me, pushed me over the edge.

 

''I'm cumming.'' I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut in nothing but pure euphoria as I released my cum all over her sopping wet cunt and fingers, which were still rubbing over her clit to make her cum too. She used my semen as lubrication to rub over her clit and I couldn't help myself but to find that fucking horny. [Y/N] began to whine while she rubbed her clit with my semen, and bucked her hips to me, probably getting to that edge she was longing for.

 

''Cum.'' I ordered her softly, and her back arched completely as she came undone, her semen covered fingers continued to rub her clit as I could see her pussy clench from where I was standing.

 

''Daddy!'' She screamed and arched her back as far as she could, tits almost pressed into my face as her pussy clenched and her body shook. Then, she collapsed, eyes fluttering closed as she breathed heavily, her fingers stopping with rubbing. Her pussy was still coated with my cum, but she didn't made any attempt to remove it as she laid there, panting, moaning my name.

 

''Good kitty.'' I praised and kissed her belly, smiling at her as I did so. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at mine with joy, her numb and pleasured body relaxing at the touch of me.

 

''Here.'' I handed her a baby wipe from the drawer of my desk and watched how she cleaned herself up in front of me before she removed herself from my desk and stood back on two legs again. I sat down on my chair, patting my thighs as I watched her. She took the hint and sat down on my lap, smiling at me.

 

''Such a good kitty for daddy. You've learned your lesson now, didn't you, baby?'' I spoke with a soft voice as I caressed her cheek gently, taking in the beauty that she radiated. The joy in her eyes grew a bit and she nodded her head like the good girl she was before leaning into my chest and resting her head against my shoulder.

 

''Mew.''


	19. #19

My footsteps echoed through the long hallway, the white bricks and the wooden doors, with name tags printed from computers on paper, glued on them with a piece of duct tape, rushing passed me as I kept walking to the door I was searching for. The tapping of my converses continued to fill the air besides the preparations that I could hear from _5 Seconds Of Summer_ , who were going to perform the first half hour of the show before _One Direction_ was going to.

A smile grew on my face when I reached the door with _Harry Styles_ on the door. As silent as I could, I opened the door, because I wanted to surprise him while he was getting himself ready for the show. We had been together the whole week so far, but never really got our time alone because of the shows they had to do every single day. If I was lucky, he had a break for one day, but he wanted to rest then, and slept for most of the day.

_So, I was going to try it on this way._

Because of my silent movements, Harry didn't notice me coming in the room. He was meditating, something that he claimed to do before every show. His eyes were fluttered closed, in complete concentration with his mind and himself. I grinned at the sight and slowly strolled over, keeping my eyes glued on him. When I was close enough, I grabbed his crotch and kissed his neck, making him scream.

''Jesus Christ, [Y/N]!'' Harry yelled out in shock and breathed heavily, his legs clamping shut and eyes wide open in fear. I giggled and kissed his jawline, what made him relax back into his position. He let out a small sound, and sighed before fluttering his eyes back closed, enjoying my lips pressed up against his skin. When my hand on his crotch began to squeeze and caress, he stiffened.

''What are you doing?'' Harry whispered while he grabbed my wrist to stop me from rubbing over his clothed cock as he sat there, still enjoying the way my lips left small kisses on his skin. I shook his hand off mine and continued with what I was doing, slowly moving up to his button to open his jeans.

''Pleasing you. Getting the attention I want from you.'' I whispered into his ear and nibbled on the lobe, smiling as I did so. Once the button of his jeans popped open, I pulled the zipper down and lowered my hand into his jeans, rubbing over his cock with my hand. Harry whined and tried to pull my hand out, but I wouldn't.

''No, [Y/N].'' Harry cried out, but I could feel his cock hardening already underneath my touch while he sat with his legs crossed. Honestly, I felt rejected by the way he kept refusing to have sex with me. I had been here for almost a week, and still nothing had happened between us. We haven't seen each other for such a long time, and all I wanted was some fun.

_And I was going to fucking get it._

''Why not?'' I spoke and stubbornly kept rubbing his cock, enjoying the way he hardened in the palm of my hand. His eyes screwed shut and I smirked again, now slowly dropping my hand into his boxers, slowly jerking his semi-hard cock. A whimper left his mouth, and he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip while his head slowly fell back in pleasure of me working on him before the show started.

''I-I have to concentrate, [Y/N].'' Harry murmured softly, but didn't made any attempts to remove my hand anymore. And I then realised that I had him right where I wanted him. Right in the palm of my hand, just like his cock. 

''I can help you with that, baby. I can fuck you to your concentration.'' I growled and bit on the skin of his neck softly, running my tongue over it right after. Harry shivered and tried to hold on to my body, but his hands couldn't seem to grab a hold from the pleasure that ran through his body very slowly because I was just beginning with him, and that meant: teasing.

''Please, I have to perform soon.'' Harry tried to pull my hand out, but gave up soon after when he noticed that he actually began to enjoy my touch on his cock. My thumb swept over the head and he cried out again, panting my name.

''Well, that means we have to be quick, doesn't it, baby. And you better be quiet, otherwise I won't make you cum, but make you suffer by leaving you hard during performing for 2 hours instead. Is that what you want?'' I said, and moved my hand deeper into his boxers, softly squeezing his balls to keep him pleasured until I would move on to the real thing. I wanted nothing but to have him inside of me, buried deep and filling me up before he got to go working; performing for their fans.

''Is that what you fucking want, Harry?'' I hissed and he shook his head, curls slightly falling out of model as he did so. His cheeks flushed when my hand started jerking his cock again, pleasing his body again.

''No, please, no. I'll be quiet, I promise. Please don't leave me with my cock rock hard. I'm begging.'' He whined out and bucked his hips into mine, hopelessly trying to make me speed up my movements on his hard cock. I pulled my hand away to tease and he cried out immediately in lack of pleasure. I pointed to his clothes and mentioned him to take them off, which was what he immediately did.

''You're so fucking greedy.'' I spoke and undressed too, only to leave myself in my underwear in front of him. Harry's eyes moved over my body and his eyes darkened in lust as he stood there, his cock fully hard and pointing to the ceiling of his dressing room. I grinned to myself before I walked to his body and dropped down in front of him, being the good girl I am to be before I licked from his balls, up to his base and tip.

''Yes, fuck, baby. Suck it.'' Harry spoke and grabbed onto my hair, when I was about to take him in my mouth, for dear life. I smirked again before I let him enter and I could suck and lick him, making him moan out loud. My eyes met his and panic flashed through his eyes, knowing that he broke my rule.

''Quiet.'' I ordered and he nodded while his eyes rolled back again at the feeling of his cock sliding down towards my throat and being surrounded by a wet, warm and tight hole. Slowly, his hips began to buck into my mouth to fuck it, both of his hands holding onto my head as he did so. I grinned and relaxed my jaw and throat, so he could just fuck my mouth while he tried to keep himself as quiet as possible.

''[Y/N],'' He breathed heavily, his mouth falling open in pleasure. ''[Y/N],''

I hummed on his cock, and kept deepthroating it, swallowing as much as I could to please my man before he got to work. Because I needed his attention and affection. After a week long of waiting, I got tired of it and just decided to get it. Harry was easy to take control of when he got needy, and I knew exactly how to make him needy for me. His cock was not only my favourite thing to fuck, but a weak point of his body as well. Once I got to that weak point, I have him in the palm of my hand, just like I have now.

His grip tightened on me and loud moans began to leave his mouth again, not even knowing that he broke my rules again. A smirk grew on my face and pulled back, what made him whine out my name. When I stood up and pushed him on the couch, he startled. A shaky breath left his mouth and I smirked devilish again, straddling him as I did so.

''You never fucking listen, do you, Styles?'' I growled and grabbed his chin in my hand while he still panted in shock of my harsh movements. Normally, Harry was the guy who made love, the sweet and passionate love, except if he wasn't in the mood for it. We did have some rough sex now and then, but not often. And he was clearly not really used to my harsh side yet.

''I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I couldn't help myself.'' Harry muttered apologetically, but I didn't even want to hear it. I removed the rest of my clothes while he kept talking, and somehow, I didn't seem to hear him. My eyes could sense his lips moving, but my ears couldn't hear anything. Lust was taking over my body so fast, and all I could think about was fucking his cock so hard that he could barely walk and feel sore.

''Cut the crap, I don't want to hear it. I'm going to fucking _punish_ you.'' I growled and sucked my mark on it, not even caring about the fans who would probably blog about it on Tumblr again. It will make everyone see he's mine and only mine, and fucked so hard that he wouldn't forget about me the whole evening.

'' _P-Punish_ me?'' He croaked, his deep voice sounding a bit anxious as I licked his bruise and continued my marks to my jaw. A grin appeared on my face again, when I could hear the voice change and the way his body stiffened, suddenly making me all feel more powerful.

'' _Punish_ you. You haven't even touched me this week, Harry. And you fucking refuse to listen to me, take a few minutes ago as an example. I'm going to punish you for not giving me what I wanted the most.'' I growled and he swallowed, his green eyes filling with something that I could define as a mixture of fear and shock. I grabbed his cock in my hand and straddled him again before bringing him to my entrance, feeling nothing but fucking horny and needy to fuck his cock raw.

''[Y/N],'' Harry moaned when I sat down on his cock, and he slid inside of my drenched pussy, filling me up like he normally did when we had sex with each other. My hand lightly slapped his cheek to correct his moaning. He shouldn't have been moaning, because it was his punishment.

''Quiet, Harry. Don't you dare to make a sound.'' I said and slapped his cheek softly again, not even daring to hurt him because I love him too much for that. He shut his mouth and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes locked on mine. I began to ride his cock hard, my sopping pussy sinking down on him with force, so not only I would get sore, but his cock as well. Because that was my purpose.

Harry let out a whine again and arched his back, eyes rolling back into their sockets as he began to thrust his cock back into my pussy hard, ramming my soaking walls and rubbing them sore within just a few moments. I moaned out his name and scratched my nails over his chest, marking him even more as mine. Another whine left his mouth as he fucked his cock back into me, thrusts matching with mine.

''Fuck me, [Y/N]. Punish me harder.'' Harry moaned and arched his back into mine, pressing our chests together. I slapped his cheek harder this time and he gasped while he enjoyed my punishment again, rolling his eyes back while his body completely surrendering to mine while I pleased and punished him.

''Do you fucking like it, Styles? Do you like to be punished?'' I groaned while I mercilessly continued to fuck his cock sore with my sopping pussy, which was releasing juices all over it, as aroused as I could be and especially now that I got full control over him while fucking. I growled his name and sucked another hickey on his neck, somewhere near his first one.

''I fucking love to fuck your pussy, [Y/N]. I fucking love fucking your pussy and owning it.'' Harry growled and wrapped his arms around me before he started to fuck me harder, his cock ramming inside of my cunt so hard that I could just feel him carving his cock inside of me. Balls were slapping roughly against my ass, our skin colliding loudly, the sound of smashing skin filling the air. Harry cried out my name loudly, and bit on my shoulder before marking me in my neck as well, leaving one big hickey.

''I'm gonna fuck my name into you. The only thing you'll be remembering is Harry Styles.'' Harry growled and continued to fuck me hard, shoving his cock mercilessly into my dripping hole. I could feel the head in my stomach as we fucked each other's bodies so hard we could feel ourselves getting numb at the feeling. We were ten times rougher and more aggressive than we normally were when we fucked with more dominance and anger or frustration. And it was great.

''Kiss me, you fucking bitch.'' Harry barked and continued to shove his cock in and out of my pussy while he smashed his lips on top of mine, his tongue running over my lips for entrance soon after when he wanted to snog. I denied and pulled my head away instead, what only made him angrier. And that was what I wanted. Him enjoying this was the last thing I wanted, because this was his punishment, even though he got to fuck my dripping pussy.

''I said kiss me, [Y/N]. Fucking open your mouth and give me your tongue or I'll do it on a harsh way.'' Harry ordered and grabbed my face harshly in his hands and thrusted his tongue into my mouth to meet mine while he continued to fuck his cock inside of me, his balls slapping harshly against my ass.

''That's my good girl. So good for your man.'' He moaned and scratched his nails down my back, nails sinking into my skin to express his pleasure. I gasped against his lips while he continued to play with my tongue and exchange saliva while we devoured each other completely in nothing but complete need of reaching our highs so hard we couldn't think anymore.

''Are you gonna cum, baby? Are you gonna let your pussy squeeze my cock?'' Harry growled but I shook my head while pulling back and riding him hard again, his cock disappearing balls deep into my sopping cunt. I loved the feeling of him filling my pussy up completely while he rammed my walls and covered himself in my juices.

''I'll fucking make you cum for me. I'm gonna show you I fucking give the attention you need.'' Harry growled and harshly turned us both around on the couch, so I was laying on my back and he hovered above me. He resumed pushing his cock into me, bringing his fingers down to my clit to rub while he continued to ram my walls with force, now in search for my G-spot.

''You fucking whore. You think you can do anything to me, huh?'' Harry barked, his cock destroying and tearing my pussy in two as he hovered above me, chest to chest while we used each other's bodies to get what we wanted the most: our orgasms.

''I can fucking do whatever I want because you're too weak to resist me.'' I growled back, pushing my pussy back onto his cock while he growled and whined, his stomach muscles clenching in nothing but pleasure. I grinned and spread my legs a little wider when his fingers continued rubbing circles on my clit again, feeling myself getting to that edge I wanted to.

''You fucking bitch. I can resist you. I can fucking do it.'' Harry growled and grabbed my boob into his hand, squeezing the life out of it to release his frustration he had fuming into his body. His cock slid effortlessly between my tightening, soaking walls, and twitched. He was close to falling apart and shooting all that sticky, white and warm semen inside of my yearning pussy. And I couldn't wait to feel it filling me up again.

''Oh yeah? Then fucking pull out right now and leave me here while I cum on my own, without your help.'' I dared him, but he fell silent, knowing that he couldn't after we had been fucking each other for so long and was finally about to reach what he wanted the most this evening. His green eyes flickered to mine in panic, but never pulled out. Instead, he continued fucking my pussy with his big hard cock and rubbed circles on my clit to get me to the edge, which was forcing its way to the surface.

''I-I can't. I never could.'' Harry confessed and gave me a look of love for a moment before he smashed his lips on top of mine and began to give me his final, hard thrusts to make us cum while his fingers never stopped to rub my clit numb.

''I knew it.'' I told and kissed him back with a smile, while he copied my actions and smiled back against my lips, his plump and soft lips curving against mine. We got lost in our kiss but never lost our concentration on cumming, and kept forcing each other to cum.

''Fucking cum, [Y/N]. I want to shoot my cum into you after you came on my cock.'' Harry growled into my ear once he disconnected from our kiss and sucked another hickey in my neck, before adding a third and fourth, marking me all over as his.

''Cum, [Y/N]/ Make your fucking pussy cum!'' Harry screamed and I came on top of his hard cock with a scream of his name, my back arching as my eyes were wide open and tried to stare at his, but rolled back before I could. My body started shaking, spasming and quivering as I clamped my legs shut against his hips, breathing heavily while he continued to fuck my cumming pussy.

''I'm gonna fill you up, bitch. Fuck, baby. [Y/N]!'' Harry screamed and shot all his warm semen into my sopping and clenching pussy, his body collapsing on top of mine while he came hard. Our hot and sweaty skin got pressed together while our cheeks flushed from excitement, pants leaving our mouth. I grinned and brushed his soft hair back before showering him in kisses.

''What the fuck was that?'' Harry muttered after a small while of resting on top of me and listening to how 5 Seconds of Summer played their songs on stage. That also meant that Harry had to go real soon, and we both knew that. We couldn't lay here together for much longer.

''Lust and need. We haven't been fucking each other for a long time and you have been busy with your work so long.'' I told and he gave me a look full of sorry before he pressed his lips against mine for a kiss, a much softer, gentler and passionate kiss than we had while screwing.

''I'm so sorry.'' He whispered and pressed another kiss on my lips to make up for not paying enough attention to me. I smiled and tapped his nose, making him grin in the progress.

''It's alright, silly. You should get dressed for the show because you have to be on stage in a few minutes. I'll wait here for you.'' I told and he nodded before pulling out and giving me a tissue to wipe away the cum that dripped out of my cum filled pussy before he wiped himself off and quickly dressed himself again. I on the other hand, just wrapped a blanket around me while he put on what he had before I made him undress himself.

''Will we fuck after the show again?'' Harry asked and knelt down beside me when he was fully dressed and brushed his hair to cover up what had happened to him but the hickeys were obvious to every one who would get to see him. Though, we both didn't seem to mind.

''Depends on how good you sing tonight while I'm here and listen to your voice.'' I grinned and he pouted before kissing my lips softly with a faint grin on his face. We nuzzled our noses together for a moment before he stood up and pressed another kiss on my forehead, like he always did before leaving.

''I'll sing extra good tonight, then.'' Harry promised and laughed to himself as he slowly made his way to the door and gave me a lovely smile.

''Good boy.'' 


	20. #20

All day long, I had been alone. Both my mom and dad were at work, and being a single kid wasn't always a positive thing. Because once being home from school, I got greeted by empty house. Nobody but me was home when I came back from school and that has been for a few years now. Though, I did have the luck that my mum always came home earlier than my dad, because she would always take care of me, make me some food and ask me about how my day was.

I guess I still had to wait for her to come back.

With a sigh, I turned my body underneath the blanket of my bed, thinking about my mum. Even though being a mum of a 17 year old teenager, she was quite young. She didn't even hit the 40's yet, and still looked as young as someone in their mid 20's. Though, she had always been the best to me and dad, never failed to make us happy, no matter in which kind of way. She just succeeded in making us feel like being on the top of the world.

I got bored of staring at the ceiling so silently, and got out of bed, walking straight to the bedroom of my parents. My eyes travelled around for something to do before they come back, but there was absolutely nothing. Out of complete boredom, I walked to the drawer with movies that they always had, and pulled it open. Because of the force I used to pull it open, some DVD's got shoved forward, almost falling into my chest. I grabbed the objects and took a good look at it, what only made my eyes widen.

Porn movies.

''My God, are you kidding me?'' I muttered to myself, and scanned over the DVD box, only to see some naked women with their legs spread wide and hard dicks. My cheeks burned bright red, but I couldn't leave it to take a look at the movie for a few minutes, and pushed the DVD into its player, pressing play when it had loaded the whole thing. 

I sat down on my parents' bed, staring at the TV screen as a few things rolled up first to read before the scene began. Nervously, I swallowed because I had never done this in my parents' room. I always watched porn on the internet at night, when they were sleeping, so I could quietly moan and jerk my cock as much as I wanted to.

A young couple started fucking in the hallway after he had eaten out the woman's pussy and she had blown his cock for a good few minutes. My own cock started to stir in my pants as I sat there watching the TV screen, and I could feel my body producing more body heat. Moans began to fill the room and I whined, my cock uncomfortably pressing harder and harder against my jeans. 

''Fucking hell.'' I mumbled and began to rub myself over my jeans, just to reduce the pressure that had built up in the passed few minutes of watching porn. My body fell backwards, what crashed my head on my mother's pillow, eyes landing immediately on her lingerie drawer. For a second I thought of looking through it for something interesting, but I then refused to. 

I returned my eyes back onto the screen, while my hand found the huge tent in my pants again, rubbing to pleasure myself. Though, after a small while of just rubbing over the material of my jeans, I needed more and unbuttoned my button, pulling down the zipper right after. Seeing my cock strain against my boxers made me want to pull them down even faster than I opened my jeans. 

My cock sprung up once it got released and proudly pointed to the ceiling, pre-cum leaking from the tip. A small gasp left my mouth and my hand immediately wrapped around the base, jerking my cock slowly while keeping my eyes trained on the screen. I watched how this man fucked the girl's pussy from underneath, his balls slapping hard against her ass.

''Fuck, I could have fucked you so much better.'' I growled to the screen, but continued to work myself to what I wanted the most. Sweat began to form on my forehead, my body getting a bit restless on the mattress. A moan left my mouth as my hips began to buck into my hand, fucking it like I would fuck a girl.

And then suddenly, I remembered the lingerie drawer of my mom, on which I had laid my eyes on earlier this afternoon before I started jerking my own cock off. Out of curiosity and now that I was horny as fuck anyway, I opened it and looked at what it contained.

Fucking sexy lingerie.

''Fuck,'' I mumbled and took one set out which matched the colours of my eyes. I wrapped the panties around my cock and continued jerking with it while my other hand played with her bra, softly squeezing the material. Another moan left my mouth as I felt the material of my mum's panties rub over my rock hard cock.

Pants began to leave my mouth and my back arched, eyes falling closed in nothing but pure pleasure of fucking my hand. The moans which the TV released began to match mine as I could feel myself getting pushed closer and closer to the edge I was longing for, my cock twitching and pulsing in my hand.

Out of the blue, someone cleared their throat and my eyes immediately snapped open while my heart stopped beating for a second. I sat up and watched how my mother stood right in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest, the remote in her hand to lower the volume of the porn movie I was watching.

''What do you think you're doing?'' She asked then, and I swallowed as I tried to cover my cock up with both hands, even though I knew she had seen enough to understand what I was doing. Maybe it was because of my horny mood, but I couldn't help but to look at her, but to take in how good her breasts looked in that buttoned up shirt and how round those pretty hips looked in that pencil skirt.

I never gave her an answer while I kept roaming my eyes over her body.

''It looks like you have taken an interest in my underwear, don't you, baby?'' She suddenly grinned and crawled onto the bed as well, her tits perfectly visible for me. I gulped nervously as I continued to watch them, my cock twitching at the thought of fucking those beautiful things. [Y/N], my mum, hooked her finger around the panties, which were wrapped around my hard cock, and pulled at them before letting go, my cock moving from the left to the right a bit before steadily pointing to the ceiling again.

''Well, won't you look at my naughty little boy. So fucking sneaky. Do you like doing this when we're not at home, baby? Do you like being so naughty?'' [Y/N] continued and I swallowed again when she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, her black bra more visible to me now. Slowly, yet carefully because of her reaction, I began to jerk my cock again, eyes fixed on her and her beautiful boobs.

''Do you like that, baby?'' She asked and grinned seductively, the shirt slowly sliding off her shoulders as she sat on her knees next to me, her eyes darkened. I nodded my head quickly and continued to look at how she undressed herself right in front of me. My hand began to jerk faster with every single clothing item she removed, groaning her name as I did so. This was wrong to do, so wrong, but I couldn't help myself.

When she was left in nothing but her underwear, which hugged her body perfectly, and I was still jerking my cock off to her, she moved to me and grabbed my shirt into her hand, pulling it off. I could feel my breath hitch in the back of my throat when she moved to my jeans, trailing a finger over my hard cock before she pulled them down completely. 

''Look at you, you horny little thing. It's a good thing I'm fucking horny as well. I haven't got any in a long time. So, would you give me what I want, baby? Are you gonna be a good boy for mommy?'' [Y/N] spoke and grabbed my cock in her hand, what made me whine out in pleasure. I couldn't help but to imagine that that hand could have been her wet pussy to pleasure me, so I nodded almost immediately.

''Such a good boy. Your cock is so big, baby. And I want it all for myself.'' She spoke and straddled me, my cock straining against her clothed pussy. Our eyes met and she hungrily smashed our lips together for a lustful kiss while rubbing her pussy over my rock hard cock and almost vibrating balls in anticipation of being inside of her.

''I want you so bad.'' I moaned, even though it wasn't right at all but I couldn't care less anymore. Lust had completely taken over my body and all I wanted to do was fuck those raging hormones out of my system. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I groaned, immediately taking in the sweet treat.

''Then fucking give me what I want.'' She ordered me and I immediately followed her orders, rolling our bodies over on the mattress of her and dad's bed. We panted in excitement while my cock stood up as stiff as it could, ready to be swallowed by a dripping wet pussy.

''Let those beautiful tits free. I want to see them.'' I spoke while tugging her panties down to her ankles, pulling them off her body completely before spreading her legs wide, her bare, dripping pussy displayed right in front of me. My body laid down, head between her lovely legs as I licked from her entrance to her clit, circling my tongue on top of it to get her even wetter for my cock later. 

''Mmh, fuck, yes!'' She moaned and squeezed her tits together once she had thrown off her bra, which ended up somewhere next to the bed. I grinned and continued to eat her sweet pussy out, my cock twitching in impatience to be pushed inside and surrounded by her wet walls. I wanted to reach my high and watch her having hers before dad came home. I wanted us to have a dirty little secret.

''Do you like that, baby? Do you like my tongue on your sweet pussy?'' I moaned and licked her clit again before pushing two fingers of mine into her soaking hole, fingering her. [Y/N] let out another moan, this time a moan of my name, and arched her back, her hips rocking back into my hand to fuck her own pussy on my fingers. I smiled at the sight.

''You like that, huh, baby? Fuck, you're so sexy.'' I moaned and sucked on that lovely little clit of her, what made her moan even louder. A proud feeling entered my body as I pleasured her and watched her enjoying my tongue on her pussy and my two fingers inside of her. She seemed to enjoy me a lot. But I wanted to enjoy her too, and would like nothing but to fuck her senseless.

''Ready for my cock? Because I'm about to fuck your pussy raw.'' I told her and sat up, removing my boxers completely so they wouldn't bother me while fucking this delicious woman I call my mom. This afternoon, she's just [Y/N], a woman with her legs spread wide, and her pussy ready to be fucked by me. 

Her beautiful eyes twinkled and I smiled at her before I pushed myself into her pussy completely, driving my cock deep inside. 

''Ohh, fuck yes, baby.'' She moaned out loud and grabbed a hold of the duvet, curling her fingers around the material in nothing but pure pleasure. I grinned at her before beginning to fuck her, ramming my cock in and out of that sopping pussy, her walls tightening.

''How does that feel, baby, to have a cock like mine filling you up? I bet dad can't make you feel as good as I do.'' I growled and continued ramming my cock into her dripping cunt, bodies connecting and skin slapping against each other loudly from the force I put into my thrusts to make her feel good. When she gasped for air, she spoke up.

''I've missed a cock inside of me so much, baby. It feels so good. Please give me what I want, fuck my pussy sore.'' She moaned and I growled in response, feeling my stomach turning in pleasure of her dirty talk, not really used to her talking to me like that. It was insane in the first place that she allowed me to fuck her pussy while she had a husband at work, about to come home, expecting her to cook dinner. Instead, she was fucking her son behind his bed in their bed.

''You're such a little slut, aren't you, baby girl? You have a husband, yet you're fucking someone else behind his back. Does he know you're such a whore, baby, does he know?'' I groaned and continued to fuck myself into her, moans filling the room besides the creaking of the bed and the head rest bumping into the wall of our rough movements on the mattress.

''He won't ever get to know I'm a little slut for you, baby. He won't ever get to know our secret.'' She gasped and my eyes rolled back for a moment while my cock rammed her walls all the way in the back while her pussy coated me in her juices, the slickness giving me a better opportunity to slide in and out of her more easily.

''He better doesn't get to know anything, baby. You don't want to destroy our little adventure, right?'' I breathed and moved my face to her neck, placing all kinds of butterfly kisses on her skin while my cock kept ramming her pussy sore. My vibrating balls slapped against her perfectly shaped ass, skin slapping loudly. I loved every single second of devouring her body and giving us both the pleasure that we needed.

''Never.'' She cried and clung onto me, her nails pressing into my back while her hands slowly dragged down, leaving marks on my skin. I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, my cock pulsing at the feeling. A smile grew on her face and rolled us over again, so she was seated on top of my cock instead of me laying between her legs. But I didn't wanted this and pushed her off me.

''On all fource, my sweetheart. I wanna take you hard from behind before dad comes home and finds us fucking each other behind his back.'' I told and she giggled before positioning herself just like I wanted to right in front of me, legs spread a bit, her pussy on display for me again. I grinned at the sight of the horny woman in front of me and pushed my cock back into her dripping cunt, fucking it sore, just the way we both liked it.

''Fuck!'' She screamed and I continued to drill her, holding on to her hair after I made a ponytail of it. My cock rammed her walls again, sopping sounds filling the air as I let my other hand come down on her bum cheek repeatedly, slapping the skin red and sore. If I couldn't leave my mark on her by sucking a hickey in her neck because my dad was going to notice it for sure, I would definitely do it this way.

''Does he drills your pussy in the right way, [Y/N]?! Does he know how to make you scream?!'' I barked and could feel my orgasm building in my stomach as I continued to ram myself inside of her. Though, [Y/N] wasn't far away from her orgasm as well, and I could feel her wet and soft walls tighten in on my hard cock. I knew I was going to make her cum by just fucking her hole hard.

'''He doesn't, Harry! You fuck me better!'' She screamed and lowered her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit. I yanked her hair in response, what made her cry out in pain.

''Don't fucking rub your clit. That's my job.'' I growled in her ear while I kept ramming my cock inside her dripping pussy before reaching out to her clit to rub her with my fingers. She spread her legs a bit more and bucked her hips into my hand, liking the way I rubbed the little nub while fucking her walls sore.

While her walls started to close in on my cock even more, and I could feel myself beginning to twitch between her wet pussy walls. I pressed some kisses on her neck and licked her skin, and that was just the thing that she needed besides my cock shoved up deep inside of her and my fingers rubbing her clit to come undone.

''Harry!'' She screamed loudly and came right on top of my cock, her walls squeezing my cock hard yet gentle, which was just the little push I needed to come undone. I pulled out and came all over her back, screaming her name as I did so. 

I gasped, literally gasped for air before my body lifelessly fell down next to her on the bed, panting from what we had just done together. When we seemed to have our breaths back, we made eye contact and just stared at each other blankly, like we couldn't even believe what happened between us.

''We can't ever speak about this.'' My mum, [Y/N], spoke. I nodded my head and relaxed on top of the mattress, feeling sleepy after my high. Suddenly, a door slammed and we both froze completely in the positions we were currently in.

''Honey, I'm home! Where are you?'' Fuck, it was dad. He probably got home from work. My glance travelled to the clock on my father's night stand, only to notice it was already 18:24. Before I could even move, my mother whispered feared:

''Shit, hide!''


	21. #21

There was a soft knock on my window at night, when the moon had taken its place in the sky already, replacing the sun for the time being until the morning. With my teeth sunken into my bottom lip because my parents were asleep and I didn't wanted them to hear anything, even though they hardly heard anything in their sleep, I opened the window for the boy I had messaged to come over a bit earlier.

''Hello there, my love. Got your message. Horny again?'' He spoke and grinned when he stood in my room, and I closed the window again so the chilly wind wouldn't brush over our naked and sweaty skin once we were all over each other again for the night. Harry and I were best friends with benefits as you might say. We always text each other when we got needy and needed someone to fuck.

''Why do you always assume I'm horny when I text you?'' I spoke and crossed my arms over my chest while he just chuckled and hugged me from behind, placing small kisses in my neck before sucking small hickeys, marking me. A small moan escaped from my mouth and effortlessly rolled over my lips, what made him smile.

''Well, sweetie, you text me when it's almost midnight, and your message contained the word 'urgent'. I think you are horny as fuck and want my cock shoved inside that lovely, dripping pussy again.'' Harry growled and brought his hands to the bottom of my shirt, pulling it off slowly once I raised my arms into the air, knowing that he was right at everything that he had said.

''I want to play with you.'' Harry moaned softly and pressed his cock against my ass, rubbing himself over his trousers. When my shirt dropped to the ground, he immediately grabbed my tits in his hands, squeezing them softly yet aggressively in lust. I moaned his name softly and let my hands travelled to my ass, cupping his hardened cock in my hand to rub him better than he rubbed himself on my ass cheeks.

''Lovely things, those tits of yours.'' He spoke when he unclasped my bra and threw it over his shoulder, undressing me quickly in our needy moods. Harry let his hand dip into my pyjama pants and panties, immediately going for my aching clit. I spread my legs a bit so he could rub more easily while enjoying his fingers on my pussy. My hips began to buck into his hand as soon as the pleasure was building.

''Look at you, so fucking ready for my cock.'' Harry growled and pulled his fingers back and licked them clean before he grabbed my body in his hands and threw me on the bed, pulling down the rest of the clothes I had on for tonight. Harry then discarded his own clothes, pulling off everything he had on while opening my drawer for a condom.

I grinned at the sight and thought that he knew where to find those things. But then, we have been fucking each other meaninglessly, just to enjoy the pleasure of our bodies connecting and our orgasms consuming us. It was all about the pleasure besides our normal friendship.

''I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby. I want to put all that frustration of today in devouring you.'' He said and ripped open the package, handing me over the condom while he placed the ripped package itself on my nightstand. With a small smile, I rolled the condom over his hard cock, what made a small moan escape from his mouth as he felt the cover being placed over his dick.

''Come here, I want to taste you and get you wetter before I fuck the life out of your pussy tonight.'' Harry wrapped his arms around my legs and pulled me towards him, so he could reach me better. He eased two fingers into my wet hole at once, fingering my pussy while keeping his eye contact with me. Just to see him looking at me so intense while his fingers were shoved inside of me, made me moan. It felt so fucking good.

''Do you like me fingering you, baby? You know I can make you feel better than just this. I can do anything to you if I want you. I know your pussy like the pocket of my pants.'' He spoke and began to finger me harder, curling his fingers to search for my sweet spot as he did so. A moan of his name slipped from my mouth and I immediately clasped my hand on top of my mouth, so I would keep myself quiet.

''Easy, baby. You don't want your parents to walk in, right? I can't pleasure you then.'' Harry grinned and lowered himself between my legs, his flattened tongue rolling over my swollen clit. I gasped and arched my back, loving the way his wet and warm muscle pleasured my wet cunt. I couldn't wait to have his cock shoved deep inside of me, filling me up.

''Harry,'' I gasped and arched my back again when he began to combine the fingering and clit licking together, feeling myself getting wetter and wetter around his fingers. He grinned and continued with what he was doing, increasing speed and force. His curled fingers began to hit that spot that normally got me screaming, just like I wanted now but couldn't, knowing that he was going for something more.

''Squirt for me. I want to see you squirting just for me.'' Harry moaned and continued to pleasure my clit, sucking and licking it to get what he wanted while his fingers effortlessly rubbed over my wet pussy walls, knowing just what spot he needed to touch. Before I knew it, the pleasure of his tongue playing with my clit and his fingers fucking my hole, I came on top of them, juices spurting out and ending up on his face and fingers.

''Good girl.'' He grinned and pulled his cum-covered fingers out, licking them clean before he cleaned his face. I panted and closed my eyes, completely relaxed after coming down so hard from the foreplay that he gave me to enjoy before the real fun was about to begin. Harry quickly licked my pussy clean before he sat up and kissed my lips, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth to kiss me deeply and make me taste myself.

''My cock is aching to fuck you sore right now.'' Harry moaned against my lips and let his cock hit my pussy once by thrusting into the air, not entering me yet. But I got tired and impatient of waiting to feel him shoved inside of my pussy again, and just grabbed his cock, pushing him in. Harry seemed to be taken aback by the movement, but enjoyed it right after when he could feel my walls close in on him, swallowing his cock perfectly.

''Fuck yes, I love being shoved up inside your dripping pussy.'' Harry groaned and crashed his head into the crook of my neck while he began to ram his cock inside of me, hitting my walls deliciously while he began to pant and held onto me with nails pressed into my skin. The bed began to shake and creak, the headrest now and then bumping into the wall. I prayed that my parents couldn't hear us.

''Your cock is so fucking good, Harry. So fucking good.'' I gasped and clung onto him, nails scratching over his back while he kept pushing his hard cock into my sopping cunt, balls slapping against my ass while our bodies connected with each other fully, in need of each other and the pleasure building in our bodies. We wanted that edge to enjoy, and that was all we needed. We used each other to fuck our way to what we wanted the most.

''It better feels great, [Y/N]. My cock knows exactly how to fuck your pussy, how to fill it up, where to find the right spots. Nobody fucks you better than I do.'' Harry growled aggressively and bit on the skin of my neck softly, so he wouldn't hurt me accidentally. I moaned out his name softly, because I couldn't be loud, and placed a kiss on his shoulder while he got in that aggressive and possessive state. He could get like that when we fucked each other shamelessly.

"Tell me nobody will ever be better than I am. Tell me I fuck you the best." He almost barked while he tried his best to keep us a bit silent because he knew my parents were in the same house, on the same floor. His cock continued to ram into my pussy, keeping me completely silent because I was too busy with trying to gasp for air. The amount of pleasure he brought me was insane.

''Tell me. Fucking say it right in my face I'm fucking you the best.'' Harry growled and kept shamelessly ramming himself into me, thrusting himself as deep as he could between my wet walls to gain the pleasure he craved tonight. I gasped his name and clung on to his body as I tried to say what he wanted me to say, but I just couldn't.

''Fucking say it, [Y/N]!'' He screamed silently, so my parents wouldn't hear him. Then, when nothing came out of my mouth again, he rammed his cock so hard inside of my dripping pussy that my eyes rolled back in nothing but pure bliss. 

''You're the best. You fuck me the best.'' I gasped and gasped, trying to get myself the oxygen that I needed to stay conscious and to enjoy him fucking me sore for the night. A grin appeared on his face, a very dirty grin - cocky, yet satisfied with himself and me confirming what he said.

''That's right, baby. I'm the only one for you.'' Harry moaned and continued fucking my wet cunt, hands all over each other to gain more than we created together right now. He grabbed my tits in his hand and began pulling on the nipple while he swirled his tongue around the other, giving them both equal attention. He always managed to give every part of my body the attention and affection that it needed and I loved that about him.

''I'm gonna make you cum so hard, baby. You'll be screaming your parents awake.'' He groaned and pulled out of my dripping cunt, his cock completely covered in my arousal. Harry bit his lip and jerked his cock before he moved me and laid down on his back, making himself comfortable while he gestured me to sit down on him. His cock stood up proudly, the tip red in lack of attention that it needed to explode.

''No I won't.'' I moaned back, only to get him frustrated and angered, because when he was, he always put those emotions into harder, rougher thrusts to fuck my pussy harder. Harry's eyebrows furrowed deeply and his green irises turned into a very dark colour, the bright flames in his pupils almost visible in his angered mood.

''Watch me, you bitch.'' He snarled and just like I thought he would, he pushed his cock back in between my folds once I sat down on him and began ramming the anger out of him by using my cunt. I gasped his name, but he was too angered and too focused on fucking his cock into me that he didn't even heard me.

''I fucking hate you so much.'' Harry then growled, but I just grinned at him, what only got him more angered than he already was in the first place. I would have done anything to make him fuck my body so hard I could feel his cock in my stomach. Both of his hands harshly grabbed my tits in his hands, massaging rather roughly while his face showed me a storm; I had deeply pissed him off.

''C'mon, Harry. You can do better than this. My ex could have fucked me better.'' I groaned and began to fuck myself back onto his hard and raging cock, only to bring him to the point of exploding. I wanted to see that anger being transformed into two powerful orgasms. And by the way his muscles got bigger and his eyes turned into a pitch black colour, told me that I was doing a great job.

''You did not just fucking say that to me!'' He barked out loud, not even realising that my parents could have heard him even though they were asleep and didn't heard as much as when they were awake.

''You fucking heard me.'' I grunted right in his face, what made him grow bright red in nothing but pure anger. Harry pulled me off him and harshly pressed me down on the mattress, his breathing sped up from our fucking and the raging anger inside his body. He was fuming.

''I hate you. I fucking hate you, you fucking whore.'' He growled and slammed himself back into me very harshly to get his revenge on what I had said and continued with fucking me hard, slamming his cock into my walls; devouring them completely. Our wild eyes made contact with each other and one of his hands harshly grabbed a hold on my chin before he crashed our lips together for a kiss out of pure heat and anger.

''I hate you.'' I moaned against his lips just before he forced his tongue between my lips, meeting mine. Our tongues swirled together while his hips kept bucking into mine harshly, continuing to ram himself into my dripping walls. And suddenly, from all those touches he gave me, I could feel my orgasm nearing. Harry noticed by the way I let a soft whine and lowered one hand to my clit, rubbing fast circles on the little nub to make me fall apart.

''Cum for me, you little bitch. Let's see if I fucked you hard enough to make you scream. Let me see how much you hate me, because I bet you can't live one day without me.'' Harry spoke with an angered tone just before he smashed his lips back on top of mine, tongues finding each other again to play. Harry began to shake a bit when my walls began to close in on his twitching cock, not far from the wanted edge as well.

''I said cum for me, [Y/N]!'' Harry ordered and continued to rub my clit hard and fast, forcing my orgasm closer to the surface. When he disconnected from my lips our eyes met again, pure lust reflecting. Harry stared at me for a second before he moved to my move, his lips searching for the sweet spot he always knows to find. When he had found it, he sucked harshly on the skin, marking me. This was the last push I needed to come undone and came on top of his cock, screaming his name before I knew it.

Harry quickly clasped his hand over my mouth, scowling.

''Fucking keep quiet, [Y/N]! Your parents are here, I don't want them to bust me on fucking their daughter at night!'' He snarled and continued to keep his hand placed over my mouth while my eyes rolled back and my walls squeezed him, what made him whine out in my neck. Then, I could feel his cock beginning to twitch again, and I knew he was close, very close.

''I'm gonna cum.'' He groaned and kept thrusting into me, kept giving the last bits to push himself over the edge that he wanted all this time. Harry removed his head from my neck and looked into my eyes just before he tumbled over the edge and when he began to release into the condom he wore, he smashed our lips back together, moaning and groaning my name loudly against them.

Our bodies crashed together, completely out of breath and energy. I wrapped my arms around Harry, who was absolutely exhausted, but managed to do the exact same thing after he had disconnected our lips. We panted and relaxed on the mattress of my bed, regaining our breaths while our bodies intertwined momentarily.

''Jesus Christ.'' He then commented after a small while of laying there, calming ourselves down. Harry slowly pulled out of my sore pussy and carefully removed the condom from his softening cock. He tied a knot into the condom before disposing it with the package into my small bin next to my bed, rolling back into my bed after cleaning himself up with a baby wipe. 

''Can I stay with you tonight?'' Harry then asked softly, when silence had took over again. A small smile appeared on my face and I nodded before crawling with him underneath the duvet, relaxing in bed before we would fall asleep next to each other.

''[Y/N]?'' He murmured a minute later when we were both silent and watched the moonshine illuminate through the window, the rays ending up on my wooden floor. I hummed at him in response, too tired after our fucking to even respond to him with words.

''Cuddle?'' He whispered and I grinned before opening my arms and watching him crawling into them, happy to be embraced by a warm body at night. I placed a small kiss on his hair and rubbed his strong yet naked back, skin connecting together.

''I really enjoyed tonight.'' Harry then whispered and I chuckled before pulling him a bit closer to my naked body, enjoying his soft skin and the way he cuddled into me. There was just this thing about him that made me relax, and cuddling really made me feel like that again.

''That's great to hear, because I enjoyed it as well. It was wonderful fucking.'' I spoke and he softly laughed before he placed his head on top of my breasts, something that he always did while cuddling with me. I guess he liked the spot because it's soft there.

''Told you I could please you the best. And I made you scream. So, once again, I was right.'' He bragged and I rolled my eyes playfully just before he pressed a small kiss on my lips, smiling against them as he did so. I grinned.

''Oh shut up, you dick.'' I told and tried to push him away playfully, but he just laughed and pulled me back, wrapping his arms tightly around my body to keep me in place close against him. We continued to joke a bit more with each other until we began to feel so sleepy that we thought we would fall asleep in each other's arms within seconds.

''[Y/N], what are we going to say if your mum notices that I've been here this night?'' Harry asked drowsily because he was about to fall asleep next to me.

''We'll make something up. She trusts you.'' I told him and kissed his lips once more before becoming a bit boneless in his body, eyes closing and his heartbeat entering my ears, the thumping lulling me to sleep.

''Yeah, that's because they don't know we're fucking each other. She still thinks we're the innocent pair of best friends. If they only knew...'' Harry spoke and chuckled before holding me closer, arms protectively around me as he began to fall asleep against me, his heartbeat slowing down to a slow pace.

''If they only knew...''


	22. #22

The shower was running when I came back from school, which meant that my dad was probably already home. Mom always worked until late, because she was a manager at some kind of fashion boutique with clothes I didn't even liked. They were more for grown-up woman, so not really for my kind of age. As soon as I dropped my schoolbag on the ground and fixed my short skirt a bit in the mirror, I called out for my dad.

''Dad, I'm home!'' I yelled, but there was no response. Shrugging my shoulders, I made my way upstairs towards my room, where I had to pass the bathroom, which seemed to have the door wide open. I couldn't help but to look inside, and noticed that my dad was jerking himself off in the shower, completely unaware of my presence in the door opening. His cock stood proudly up while water carelessly washed over his drenched body, his curly hair now straight and hanging in front of his eyes.

''Mhh,'' I could hear him moan, and I felt my core burning at the sight and sound of it. Before he could possibly catch a glimpse of me in the doorway, I stepped back, and crouched down, legs open and my hand slowly travelling to my panties to rub my clit over the fabric. My dad continued to moan softly while he fucked his cock with his hand, his eyes screwed closed as he did so. My panties dampened, arousal dripping from my entrance as I watched him and rubbed myself.

But, I wanted a better look at him and crawled over the floor inside the bathroom, and hid myself behind the laundry baskets as I crouched down in the same position as before and resumed rubbing my dripping pussy. My cheeks flushed and my core dripped, longing for a cock shoved deep inside between those wet walls. Even if it was my dad's cock; I didn't care.

''Oh, fuck..'' My dad, Harry, moaned louder and his hand began to move faster up and down his hard cock, squeezing the tip a bit from time to time while his hips began to get restless. My eyes were trained on his hard cock, while my fingers dipped into my dripping wet pussy, fingering myself at the sight of him. And then, a loud moan escaped from his mouth and he thrusted hard into his hand, semen spurting out from the tip. Moans out of pure pleasure filled the room, and I could help but to feel fucking horny. 

When Harry came back to senses, he washed off his cock and the wall, on which he had released on before turning the shower off and getting out. And then it hit me, there was no time left for me to escape the room. Once he stood in front of the shower, his eyes fell on me, and I quickly pulled my hand out of my panties while he shrieked and quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself up.

''[Y/N]! What the hell are you doing here?!'' He screamed and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, covering up his hard cock. It still had to soften after his release, but I couldn't help but wish that it would remain hard, so I could see it underneath the towel, begging to be touched again. And this time by me, not by his hand.

''Uh, I- uh..'' I stammered and my father suspiciously narrowed his eyes before stepping a little closer and hurled me up to my feet. My eyes looked at him with fear rushing through my body, while he just checked up on me, and especially on my hand. He saw that my fingers were wet.

''Have you been playing with your pussy while sitting there?'' He then asked and I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment as I stood there, looking at my feet while he inspected my fingers. Though, he just held my wrist and never touched them. My head slowly nodded, knowing that I couldn't lie myself out of this anymore.

''Were you watching me jerking myself off while you did that?'' He then asked, his voice turning into a more stern one, the fatherly side taking over. My eyes fluttered closed so I wouldn't have to see his reaction and nodded my head once more, basically feeling the ground underneath my feet being pulled away.

''That's so rude, [Y/N]! Don't you have manners? I am your father for fuck's sake!'' He spoke, his deep voice sounding even deeper as I kept my eyes shut and my head kept down in shame. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. The sight was so horny and I couldn't help not to look at his hard cock being stroked to its orgasm. I couldn't help not to look at the cum spurting out and ending up all over his hand and the shower wall. 

''I'm sorry dad, I won't do it again.'' I told and turned on my heel to walk to my room, but his hand wrapped around my arm to yank me back while the other slammed the door shut and pressed me up against it. His breathing had sped up a bit and brushed over my skin while his wild green eyes watched mine. I swallowed.

''I'm not done with you. I'm not done with you at all.'' He spoke and pressed his body against mine, his hard cock pressed against me as well. His actions made me swallow again and he placed a finger underneath my chin so I wouldn't look down again. 

''You need punishment. Because if I don't, you'll do it again.'' He growled and I swallowed as he grabbed my hand and took a look at my now dried fingers, narrowing his eyes at me again. I could feel my eyes burn with tears again, but he did not seem to notice.

''You've been such a bad girl, [Y/N]. Watching your own father jerk off and masturbate to that. Did you like watch me, baby? Did you like seeing me in need of a dripping pussy?'' He growled and moved his lips to my ear, nibbling on the lobe very gently while his harsh words intruded my brain. I could feel my panties soaking at his words, really wanting to continue masturbating right now to get rid of my arousal.

''I asked you a question, [Y/N].'' Harry then snarled and replaced his finger underneath my chin with his whole hand, holding a strong grip on my chin. His wild eyes seemed to get wider and I managed to nod my head just before he crashed his lips down onto mine, letting out a soft moan. I stiffened, but liked the touch and kissed back, what made him grin against my lips. Then, he pushed it all a bit further and slid his tongue into my mouth, twirling it around mine to seek for more pleasure. His hand were soon firmly placed on my body, one on my hip and one in my neck as we kissed.

''I'm going to fucking punish you, baby girl. I'll teach you not to play with your pussy when daddy is in the shower, naked, tugging at his cock because he misses some female attention. I will punish you for sneaking up on me.'' He growled and began discarding clothes, almost ripping them in two as he did so. My white blouse was the first thing to come off, then my short skirt.

''Up, wrap those legs around me.'' He then said and I jumped, holding onto his shoulders while doing what he wanted from me in nothing but my underwear and socks. Harry placed a kiss on my head like he always does before he sat me down on the edge of the sink. He unlocked my legs and spread them wide in front of me, looking at my clothed pussy.

''Soaked. I bet that cunt of yours is dripping. Fucking whore.'' He growled and slid his finger over my wet panties, what made me clamp my legs shut immediately. Harry had never touched me like that before. However, he didn't seem all to pleased with my actions.

''Oh no, open up, baby girl. You were playing with your pussy before, and now we're going to finish playing with it as well. And I am going to make sure you won't touch it for a while because I'm going to destroy you.'' He then harshly whispered and pressed my legs open again, eyes darkening with lust as he looked up and down my body, his mouth watering. I swallowed but liked it anyway.

''But you just came.'' I spoke innocently and softly, almost afraid while my eyes travelled to the towel around his hips, his cock still hard underneath it. It was very visible underneath the piece of fabric, and I wanted nothing but to just rip it off.

''Did you see daddy cumming as well, baby? Such a bad girl! You don't know me well enough to know that I've got a high sex drive, sweetie. I can fuck your mum all night long if I wanted to, but she isn't as sexually active as I am. But maybe you are.'' He whispered and rubbed his fingers over my panties again, immediately going for my pulsing clit. A soft moan rolled over my lips and I spread my legs even wider to make him rub me harder. Harry just chuckled and kissed my neck while he rubbed, gently biting to make sure he wouldn't leave a noticeable mark on his own daughter because of mom.

''Such a horny little thing. I love it.'' He whispered and hooked his fingers around my panties, pulling them down my legs. He knelt down and brought his head between them, licking a stripe up from my entrance to my clit. I shook and moved myself a bit closer to the edge so he could eat me out even better and moaned when I could feel his tongue sliding over my wet pussy again. Harry then started to eat me out and ripped off the towel from his hips, jerking his hard cock again, just like he did minutes ago in the shower. He didn't lie about having a high sex drive.

''You taste fucking incredible.'' He moaned and continued licking every spot until there were no more juices to collect. When that happened, he concentrated himself on my clit and stopped tugging his cock, only to push two fingers inside my entrance while he licked my little nub over and over again, what made me moan out loudly. His wet muscle on my clit felt incredible and his fingers curved so deliciously against my walls that I could feel my orgasm slowly forcing itself to the surface. 

''Daddy, please don't stop.'' I moaned and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging at the brown curls. He smirked and continued circling his tongue around my clit while he fucked my pussy with his fingers, eyes trained on mine. The green pierced into my eyes, lust reflecting. My orgasm came even closer when he began to suck on the little nub, his fingers curling and hitting the right spots that I would usually hit to make myself cum.

''Your walls are closing in on my fingers. Are you gonna cum for daddy, baby?'' He murmured and then continued licking, driving his fingers in and out of my dripping cunt so good that I could feel my hips getting restless, my body needy for a good and strong release.

''Please stop, I don't want to cum yet.'' I whined and tried but he stubbornly pulled me back and continued to flick his tongue over my little nub, pleasuring me. I cried out and began to close my eyes around his head, feeling my orgasm almost hit me. The edge was close, and I didn't want to cum so fast yet.

''Hold it.'' He ordered and pressed my legs open again, what made me moan out displeased. Harry grinned to my reaction and continued to please me until I was close to tumbling over the edge, and that happened only a few seconds later. I just couldn't stop myself from cumming when he fucked me so good with his tongue and fingers.

''Harry, fuck!'' I moaned and jolted up, my eyes screwing shut in pleasure and my legs closing as I shook on top of the sink, gasping for air. Harry stood up with a frown on his face and pulled my numb body from the sink, turning me around, so my back faced him. I didn't know what he was doing until I could feel his hand come down on my bum so hard that I could feel it burn.

''Bad!'' He barked and spanked me mercilessly again before lowering his hand another few times on my bum cheek to punish me for sneaking up on him and for cumming without his permission. Even though the tears were burning in my eyes, the hits only turned me on. Our eyes met again in the mirror and he stopped with what he was doing, falling silent. Then he turned me around and pressed his body up against mine, faces close.

''Why are you so fucking breath taking?'' He asked before he crashed his lips back onto mine, kissing me with a lot of lust and passion while he took off my bra and threw it on the ground. His hands immediately grabbed a hold on them and squeezed softly, massaging them in his big hands while I knew he wanted nothing more than to take me right in this bathroom, shoving his cock as deep as he could inside of me. And honestly, I wanted the exact same thing. 

''Spread your legs. Wrap one around me.'' He murmured against my lips and I obeyed, wrapping one leg around his hip while the other one held me up. While Harry held me close to his body, he guided his cock to my entrance and thrusted in, sliding inside of me. I gasped against his lips and he used that opportunity to thrust his tongue inside of my mouth, playing with mine. Then, he began to thrust, fucking me softly to let me get used to him inside of me before it became rougher, needier.

''You're gonna give daddy what he wants, right, baby?'' Harry growled against my lips and continued to kiss the life out of my lips as he slammed his cock in and out of my dripping pussy, bodies connected and attracted in a somewhat weird way, but comfortable. I nodded my head while I could feel his balls tap against my ass, his lips holding mine gently, yet softly.

''Yes, daddy, yes.'' I moaned against his lips and he smirked before adding a bit more speed to his thrusts, his lips kept being pressed against mine. Harry grabbed my other leg and put it around his other hip, holding me up. Then, he started pushing me up and down, our lips disconnecting but hands all over each other.

''Fuck me, baby. I know you can.'' Harry groaned and kept slamming his hard and needy cock into my dripping pussy, sopping sounds and slapping skin filling the air besides our gasp, moans and groans. Our eyes kept being locked while he fucked me while standing straight and me clinging to him, hands placed in his neck while I rested my forehead on his, trying to be as close as possible.

''Your pussy feels good, just like my cock likes it, baby. Tight and soaking wet.'' Harry growled then and lowered himself to his knees, slowly laying down on his back, having me to ride his rock hard cock on the floor. I lowered my hands on his chest and began to ride him, while he tried to pull my face down and kiss me again, but I was too high to reach so he groaned displeased and placed one hand on my lower back and one hand on my ass, guiding me up and down on his raging cock.

''Keep riding that cock of mine. I want to cum again.'' Harry moaned and I smiled before lowering my face into his neck, leaving wet, butterfly kisses on his skin. He moaned louder and moved his head away from me so I had all my space to kiss and nibble on his neck, riding his cock at the same time. A moan of my name rolled over his beautiful, swollen and plump lips before he gasped for air, arching his back a bit in pleasure. I smiled and kept rolling my hips into his, fucking his cock hard with my dripping pussy.

''Yes baby, you know how to fuck my cock.'' Harry moaned and pulled my away from his neck, only to cup my face and connect our lips again, tongues swirling around each other outside our mouths before he pulled mine in, sucking on it. 

''Fuck,'' He moaned and I grinned while feeding him my tongue, keeping his cock buried deep inside my cunt while riding. I wanted him to feel every single slick wall around that base and tip, swallowing him completely. While we kissed again, his cheeks flushed and sweat appeared on his forehead, eyes twinkling with lust, want and need. 

''Harry,'' I moaned and he grinned before he rolled us around over the floor, keeping his cock buried inside of me. Harry hovered above me, holding himself up with one arm next to my head while his curls began to hang in front of his face, what made him all look hotter from underneath him. He smirked, began nibbling on my tits and started thrusting, his cock pushed back as far as possible between my soaking walls, ramming the right spots.

''I'm here, baby. Right here, with my cock buried into your pussy.'' He moaned and began sucking hickeys on my tits, so mum wouldn't see anything in my neck, leaving them all over my chest. I groaned out his name while he kept snapping his hips into mine, ramming his cock hard into my dripping cunt, balls slamming against my ass and hips crashing together. 

Harry began to bite on my erected nipples, smirking when I hissed. His eyes showed me mischievous, lust and need as he looked at me, amused by my reaction to his harsh touch. I whined and tried to pull away from him, but he just bit harder, what made me cry out in pain.

''Daddy, that hurts.'' I cried but he just smirked and licked it, peppering kisses on the bitten nipple before doing the exact same thing to the other, biting and nibbling just as hard.

''Punishment, my little girl.'' He groaned and continued his torture on me while he deliciously continued to fuck my pussy sore, owning me. My hands flew to his back and dragged them down to his butt, scratching my nails over his skin to give him payback. But Harry just smirked dirtier and bit harder, punishing me even harder for what I did to him. My cries in pain only made him feel more powerful and then stopped, kissing the sore and bitten nipple, flicking his tongue over it right afterwards to soothe it.

''Are you going to be a good girl now? No more sneaking up on me and no more touching your pussy in secret? You'll come to me when you feel horny or you'll finish yourself off yourself in private.'' He snarled and continued fucking his cock into me while he smashed his lips back onto mine and lowered his hand to my pussy, his fingers rubbing over my sensitive clit from my first orgasm. I could still feel his tongue playing with my pussy, and God, it felt good.

''I'll be good, daddy. I promise.'' I told and he grinned before thrusting his tongue back inside my mouth, giving me a sweet treat to enjoy while he began to get closer by the way his cock began to twitch between my walls, his fingers rubbing quick circles on my clit as he did so. A loud moan rolled over his lips, but I swallowed and smirked, knowing that that cock of his was close to releasing again.

''Good girl, you're getting your treat very soon, baby.'' Harry struggled to say as he kept thrusting himself into me, rubbing my clit fast, what made my second orgasm force its way to the surface, walls clenching around his big, rock hard cock, what made him cry out in pleasure.

''Please make me cum. Please.'' I begged and arched my back, feeling my orgasm closing in, the knot in my lower stomach about to explode by now. Harry nodded and smashed his lips on mine, continuing to pleasure me with cock and fingers, and that was just what I needed to cum.

''Harry!'' I screamed and arched my back completely, pressing my tits into his face. Harry grinned against my skin and placed on each tit a kiss as he let me ride out my orgasm underneath me. I gasped for air while cumming on his cock, feeling like my body was on fire because of his touches and it felt amazing to me. I wanted it all day long if I could, and I know he wouldn't mind because he told me to come to him when I got horny before. That probably meant fucking when mom wasn't at home to get to our needs.

''I want to fuck those tits of yours and cum on them.'' He growled when I had slightly calmed down, pulled his hand and cock away from my clenching pussy and sat me up straight. I grinned and pressed my boobs together, so he could fuck them to his orgasm, which was just what he did.

''Spit on it.'' He ordered when he slid his cock between my boobs and the tip pointed out. I spit my saliva on the tip of his raging cock and heard him moan before he began to fuck, using my saliva as lubrication between my tits. His moans started to become louder, just like when he was jerking himself off in the shower and fastened his movements, rubbing his cock harder and faster between my tits, while his eyes screwed shut and his breaths became sharper, shorter. 

''Fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard on you, baby. So fucking hard. Take my treat.'' He moaned loudly at the end and bucked his hips in between my tits hard, cum spurting out from the tip as he screamed my name and released, collapsing onto the ground into my arms when pleasure took over. He moaned my name and buried his face into my neck while he panted, completely exhausted. His cock twitched and I grinned, taking a drop of cum from the head that stayed there, what made him moan because the head was still sensitive. He pulled his head back from my neck and watched how I ate a bit of his cum, what got his eyes darkening all over again.

He stood up and hurled me to my feet, pressing a kiss on my lips before he walked to the door and locked it so we had all our privacy. Then, he took my hand and pulled me to the shower, his cock hardening again when he watched me walk with him, entering the shower with him.

''Come with me, beautiful. We're gonna have a round two in the shower before mum comes home.''


	23. #23

Everything seemed ready for tonight. The only thing I still needed was Harry to come home from work, which he did around this time. He had this boring job, which had something to do with a lot of paperwork and office work, and usually never ate at home because he came back around nine o'clock in the evening. So, basically I ate alone every night, but I didn't mind because I knew how to get enough attention from him.

The door opened and got thrown shut seconds after, before I could hear Harry calling out my name, his deep voice ringing through the house again. I grinned to myself and hid behind the door, getting ready for what was planned for him tonight. A night full of nothing but dominance and pleasure.

''[Y/N]?'' I could hear him saying, his voice now much closer than before as I could hear his feet paddle over the wooden floor again. The sound of his feet on the wood calmed me, it was a sign of being home. And it has been my home with him for years already.

''Baby?'' He then asked, when he noticed that only our bedroom had lights on apart from the living room, which had dimmed lights. It was a trail, and being the good boy he is, he followed it innocently. I could sense him standing on the other side of the door, while I just giggled to make him search for me. 

''[Y/N], I know you're here. I heard your cute giggle. Come to me, sweetie.'' Harry then said, and I could hear his feet walking over the floor again, probably to look under the bed, just to make sure I wasn't hiding there. I kept myself quiet with a smirk on my face, quickly peeking around the corner of the door, just to see that everything was still in place.

He hadn't noticed anything yet.

Harry continued to search in complete silence, pulling the curtain to the side before walking around in the room again, searching for me. Then, finally, after a small while of looking around, he found me behind the door with a smile on his face. His eyes looked me up and down, noticing I was wearing a new set of black lingerie I had bought a few days ago, just for this night. His eyes darkened a bit.

''There is my baby.'' He grinned and I walked into his arms very innocently, smiling at him once I could feel his arms sneak around my waist to pull me closer into him. Our lips met very gently at first, but then I began to put more lust in it, need, and power. Harry enjoyed our heavy kiss and I grinned to myself before slowly guiding him to the bed, pushing him right on the spot where I wanted him to be. While he laid with his back on the mattress, I straddled him and pinned his wrists above his head, close to the headrest.

Close to my cuffs.

In quick motions, I locked the other side (which wasn't locked around the bars of our headrest) around his wrist, and then quickly continued to the other one, who followed the same path. Harry stiffened once he felt the metal surround his wrists and abruptly stopped with kissing my lips, eyes snapping open in shock. He pulled to free himself, but it didn't work.

''[Y/N]?! What is this?!'' Harry panicked and I just grinned while I placed another kiss on his lips to calm him down. He wouldn't have any of it and continued pulling, eyes filling with complete fear as he laid there in a frozen position, completely overwhelmed. Good, I thought, it's my time to play with you now, baby. It's my turn to be dominant.

''Shut it, Styles.'' I spoke and he immediately turned his head to me, eyes growing wild when he noticed that I was the one who took over control of our sex tonight. He gave me a stern look, but I ignored it and removed myself from his lap, just to pop open his jeans button. My hands slid over his semi-hard cock from the heated kissing we had before, and the outfit I was wearing for him, what made a purr escape from his beautiful, parted lips.

''You're going to be a good boy for me tonight, otherwise I'll leave you to figure it out yourself. You know that isn't going to be easy, right, baby?'' I said with a teasing voice and he swallowed, now understanding in what kind of shit he just ended up in. He whined and began pulling himself free again, but we both knew that it would never give in. The material was too strong for him to break, and our head rest was from a strong kind of metal as well.

''Don't even bother, you're not gonna get out of it.'' I spoke and pulled his jeans down his legs, leaving him in his blazer, blouse, tie and boxers. He didn't seem to appreciate the fact that I had locked his hands above his head with two cuffs, but I didn't care. This was going to be my way tonight, and it was going to be different than it has been before.

''Please let me go.'' Harry whined and continued to pull at his wrists, but I just shook my head and trailed my hand over his clothed cock, which was reacting to my touch. Harry moaned when he could feel my hand rub over his clothed cock and pushed his hips up to make me repeat the actions on him. A chuckle escaped from my mouth and stopped my touch to tease him a bit, just like he always does to me. Tonight, he was going to get everything fired back into his face. He teased the hell out of me, and now the same thing was going to happen to him.

''I think you look good like this, tied up, powerless. You look so weak, and so fucking ready to be screwed the hell out.'' I deepened my voice and watched his hopeless expression for a moment before my fingers hooked around the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down, his beautiful cock visible at once. My tongue moisturized my lips and then hovered above him again, just to unbutton his shirt. I couldn't get it off completely, because he was locked, but I just wanted to see those tattoos and that beautiful tanned skin. I left his tie on, on purpose.

''[Y/N], please, uncuff me.'' Harry cried out in frustration but I shook my head again and moved my fingers to his sensitive nipples, circling them around the small buds to get him more worked up. Harry hissed and arched his back into me, enjoying the feeling. I watched how his cock hardened a bit more, just from my touch and then grinned satisfied.

I ignored Harry's further complaints about wanting to be free, and unclasped my bra, letting my tits free while I straddled his naked cock again, which rested against my wet, yet clothed pussy. He swallowed and watched me squeezing and pushing them together innocently, his breathing speeding up as he did so. His cock got rock hard when I began to rub my clothed pussy a bit against his cock, what made moans erupt from his mouth.

''Please don't tease.'' He whimpered but I just laughed and swiped the pre-cum away from the head of his rock hard cock, what made him cry out in lack of attention. His hips involuntarily shot up, in attempt to make me touch him even more. But that wasn't going to happen. This was my revenge on him.

''Oh baby, I do whatever I want with you, tonight. Even if that means me torturing you all night before I let you cum. Let's see how you like it to be teased.'' I grinned and spat into my hand, using my saliva as lubrication while I slowly jerked his cock to get him as hard as possible. Harry whined and bucked his cock into my hand, but that caused me to pull away immediately. 

''Don't do that, sweetie. I am in control and if you are going to resist and annoy me, I'll stop touching you and your friend here.'' I threatened and he immediately gave into me, because he was horny as fuck and wanted nothing more but to be touched and to release. Harry relaxed back down and stopped resisting the urgue to pull his arms free, lowering his hips back onto the mattress.

''Good boy, that's what I like to see.'' I mocked and he growled in frustration before I lowered myself between his legs and licked a stripe from his balls up to the tip. Harry gasp and did his best not to push his hips up into my face to force his cock into my mouth, and maybe deeper. I grinned while he gasped for air and enjoyed my wet tongue licking his rock hard cock, the twitching making me feel even hornier.

''Baby, please me. I had a rough day at work.'' Harry cried out and I just hummed, letting my tongue slide over the red and leaking tip, what made him hiss in sensitivity. Soft moans continued to fill the air while I continued to pleasure him orally.

''I don't really care how your day was, Harry. Keep those beautiful lips of yours shut, you know the consequences.'' I told and he immediately whined out in frustration again as he let me do my thing and kept himself quiet apart from the moans. After grinning in victory, I took his big, rock hard cock in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head, what made Harry's muscles clench, and his dick twitch in my mouth. He loved the feeling of me sucking and licking his cock, he always did.

''Yes, [Y/N]. Fuck.'' Harry moaned and curled his toes a bit as he laid there, unable to make any moves to free himself or move. And honestly, now that his cock was in my mouth and being sucked, I don't think he wanted to move anymore. My hand grabbed a hold on his balls, slowly rolling them in the palm of my hand while his back arched and his eyes fell closed, pants leaving his mouth.

''Do you like that, baby? Do you like me playing with your cock?'' I teased and trailed my fingers over the tip and base, back to teasing him again. Harry whined displeased when my mouth was no longer there to pleasure him, but managed to nod his head at me.

''Yes, p-please continue.'' Harry whined and I grinned, shaking my head. It was my time to be pleasured, and he was going to do it, otherwise I would have left him to figure it out himself to cum with his hands locked above his head. He had no choice but to listen to me if he wanted to release that warm, white cum from his balls.

''I think it's time for you to pleasure me. Lick my clit, eat my pussy out, baby.'' I told and removed my black panties before I straddled his face, slowly lowering my pussy on his mouth. Hungrily, he began to lick me clean, taking in the arousal that I have been releasing by seeing that cock of his so hard and needy to be touched. Harry's warm tongue took in all my juices and concentrated himself on the little, swollen nub, pleasuring me perfectly.

''Yes, baby, lick that clit. Keep going.'' I moaned and held onto the headrest, holding on for dear life as he continued to eat my out, giving my clit the attention that it needed and then dipped his tongue into my dripping hole in attempt to get more to taste from me. Another moan left my mouth and I slowly began to ride his face, his tongue sliding more rougher over my pussy to eat me out while his cock was as hard as possible and leaking even more pre-cum because of the excitement of eating me out.

''Yes, Harry, make me feel good, baby. Make that girl of yours cum.'' I moaned and he moaned in response while he continued to flick his tongue over my little clit, playing and sucking on it to give me what I wanted from him. I continued to ride his face, his soft lips and wet tongue brushing over my dripping cunt to make me cum as I moved faster and faster, feeling my edge coming closer and closer, the knot in my lower stomach tightening so much, that it was on the edge of exploding. I just needed a bit more of that soft, wet and delicious tongue of his licking my clit to make me cum.

''Yes, yes, oh my God, yes!'' I screamed and came on top of his face, muscles clenching and body shaking as he let me ride my orgasm out on top of his face, his tongue giving my clit some kitten licks afterwards to keep my orgasm strong. Then, he collected the juices happily, and gave my over sensitive nub a small kiss before I removed myself from his face. I panted and Harry grinned, licking his lips clean while his eyes were trained on mine, clouded with lust as his cock twitched again.

But I wasn't done yet. Tonight, I was greedy, so that meant that I wasn't done with him for a long while; I wanted another round. And this round was going to include his cock buried deep inside my wet hole to pleasure while teasing the fuck out of him. I straddled his lap moments later, smirking when he was impatiently waiting for me to sink down on his hard and raging cock, in need of pleasure. I grabbed his hard dick and slid the head over my wet pussy, guiding him to my entrance without sinking down on him again.

Instead, I just pushed the head in and then pulled back, so he could feel my wetness even more, but couldn't fuck my drenched hole yet. This got him crying out my name in frustration, and got me feeling powerful. Again, I slid his cock to my entrance and slightly sunk down on it, just the head again, repeating my actions. Harry however, got tired from my constant teasing and rammed his hips into the air, sliding himself deep inside. I gasped as I felt his cock ram into me with force, filling me up completely. It felt so good to have his cock buried deep inside my tight, wet pussy but couldn't allow it, so I pulled away, leaving his cock untouched yet wet from my juices.

''That was a wrong move, Harry. You know what is waiting for you now. I'll be downstairs while I leave you here for the time being.'' I spoke and blew a kiss before hopping off the bed and walking out of the room, what got him crying out my name to come back. 

''[Y/N]! [Y/N]! I didn't fucking mean it! [Y/N] please come back!'' Harry screamed while I just waited around the corner, just in front of the stairs, listening to his screaming for me to come back. To keep myself busy, I crouched down while leaning against the wall, and began to finger myself, brushing my fingers over my dripping walls to pleasure myself while rubbing my little clit from time to time.

''Fuck, [Y/N]!'' Harry cried out, and I could feel his voice breaking while the sound of him trying to free his wrists from the cuffs filled the room right after. I grinned and could just see how he tried to get from the bed to grab me and fuck my brains out, but deep down we both knew that was never going to happen. I kept rubbing and fingering myself at the thought of his hard cock and the cries for my pleasure that he released.

''I'll be a good boy! Please! [Y/N], please...'' I could hear his voice breaking even more and sniffles filled the room right after, what really made me feel bad because he couldn't touch himself right now. All he could do was stare at his rock hard cock and yell for my name, not a thing more.

''It hurts so much, please come back...'' Harry started to cry because he couldn't release and that's when I walked back to the room, where he laid on the bed, tears running down over his cheeks. My stomach turned in pain of seeing him there, so hopeless and desperate to release his cum. Maybe I took it too far, I thought, seeing him crying is not a good sign. When his eyes fell back on me, hope returned in them and his eyes twinkled, cock twitching in impatience.

''[Y/N]!'' He breathed with a somewhat happy tone, his eyes stopping with draining tears as he did so. I smiled and sat down on the foot end, looking at him being so helpless.

''I'm so sorry, I won't do that again. Please, touch me.'' He begged and tried to sit up when I moved closer to him, but his cuffed wrists held him back. He sighed and dropped back down, his eyes following mine. The green colour had darkened, but still pierced brightly into mine, begging for pleasure.

''Are you gonna be a good boy now and listen to what I say?'' I asked when I straddled his lap, his cock brushing over my drenched pussy. He was pulsing, yearning to be touched so good he would cum. Harry eagerly nodded his head and I grinned before jerking his cock a little to tease him a bit more before I would push him inside and ride the fuck out of him. That, and I would make myself cum for the second time.

''Yes, I promise. Touch me, please. Touch me, touch me, touch me.'' Harry breathed impatiently and I chuckled at his behaviour before guiding him back to my dripping entrance, which was begging for a cock inside; Harry's cock. I slowly sunk down and he gasped before cooing, throwing his head back while his eyes closed. A smile broke free on my face and placed my hands on his chest, one hand taking a grip on his tie, pulling at it.

''Fuck me, [Y/N]. Take control.'' Harry moaned and I tugged on his tie again before riding his cock, what made his eyes snap open and roll back immediately. My riding became rougher, what sent his cock harder into my dripping cunt, skin slapping together as he bent his knees and helped me with riding him, slamming his cock inside of me harder by matching my thrusts.

''Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.'' Harry kept moaning, and I grinned at his weak state, moving my lips to his neck to search for his sweet spot, sucking my mark on him. Another long moan rumbled from his chest and his toes curled while he slammed his cock back into me, balls slapping harshly against my ass as I drew his blood to the surface of his neck.

''Mine. My man, nobody else's.'' I growled and he nodded his head in confirmation before I pulled back and placed my two hands back onto his chest to hold myself up as Harry and I fucked each other's bodies raw. His cock kept ramming my walls in the way I liked it, brushing over my spots and hitting the right angles. He, on the other side, didn't even seem to notice how good he was fucking me, because he was too pleasured by the way my pussy swallowed his length and clenched.

''Please kiss me, [Y/N].'' Harry cried out from underneath me as he continued to buck his hips into mine, slamming his cock as deep as he could inside my drenched pussy to make us feel good. He was rougher than normally, needier, more desperate to shoot all his cum out. My hand got a purchase on his tie again and pulled, what made him gasp for air.

''No.'' I stubbornly said to keep my dominance in this whole sex situation with him and kept rocking our hips together, fucking him to his orgasm. He let out a whine and tried to sit up, just like he tried before to reach me and make me kiss him, but he ended up laying down again because he couldn't move his arms that well. 

''Kiss me, [Y/N]! Fucking kiss me!'' He almost yelled in frustration and I stopped riding his raging cock, what made him fall silent all at once. Harry looked at me with shock, afraid that I would get off his cock right now and leave him again for a few minutes until he couldn't bear to lay there untouched anymore.

''Please don't leave me.'' He whispered when the room fell silent and I could see how hopeless he turned when I slowly got off his cock, what made him whine out displeased. But, I sunk back down again very slowly, what made him gasp for air again.

''Listen to me, Styles. I'm in charge here so don't even think about commanding me to do things.'' I spoke sternly and grabbed his tie, tugging on it. He nodded his head quickly and continued to look at my eyes, while his were getting a tad watery.

''I just want one kiss, [Y/N]. Just a small one, if that's all you can give me.'' He mumbled and I shook my head before continuing with bouncing up and down his hard cock again, what got his eyes rolling back into their sockets. His cock brushed deliciously over my wet walls and I couldn't help myself but to rub my little clit while riding him hard, to send myself over the edge for the second time again. Harry gasped and moaned my name over and over again, eyes screwing shut in pleasure while he surrendered to me, fucking my pussy for dear life.

''Please make me cum. I'm so close.'' Harry cooed from underneath me and arched his back, eyes rolling back when he tried to open them. Pleasure seemed to slowly consume his body as I kept fucking myself on his cock, my walls tightening because I could feel my orgasm make its way to the surface of my body. Just the combination of his cock filling me up and hitting the right places inside and having my fingers to rub my clit nice and hard, was everything I needed to come undone.

''Cum- I want to cum. Please, I really want to, [Y/N]. Let me cum.'' Harry moaned louder and louder as my walls began closing in so much that I knew I was going to cum on top of him within seconds. Harry understood what was happening and slammed his cock so hard into me, that a scream left my mouth when I came, which was the second he pushed his cock as hard and as deep into my dripping hole. I crashed down on top of his chest, completely out of breath.

''[Y/N], [Y/N]. Please, baby. Let me cum, let me cum inside of you.'' Harry cried as he continued to push his cock into my pussy, fucking my clenching walls as hard as he could to make himself tumble over the edge he was longing for the moment we shared a kiss before I had locked him on top of the bed and basically tortured him with sex and teasing. For sure that he wouldn't tease me as bad as he did before anymore after I had taken control of everything.

''I don't think you deserved that. You have been a bad boy, baby.'' I told and he began to cry out again, pushing his hips as hard as he could into mine, rocking them together to create friction for his cock to make it cum hard. His green eyes pierced into mine with a begging look in them, asking me the same question all over again without using the words.

''Please, I love you.'' Harry begged and I smiled, feeling my heart skip a beat at the sincerity of those words. No matter how much we fought or dominated each other, there was always this love sparkle in our eyes, and took over our bodies. There was something between us.

''Just because you asked me it so nicely.'' I winked and he giggled before we concentrated back onto the riding, skin slapping and cheeks flushing from our exercise together. Harry began to whine and clenched his fists, crying out my name again. He was close, very close.

''I'm gon- cum, [Y/N]. Fuck, I'm cumming.'' Harry shouted and released, his back arching as he shot his semen inside of me, coating my walls with his cum. His eyes rolled back, body shaking, quivering and spasming as his muscles contracted, his abs clenching, the veins in his neck visible as he screamed my name. His body completely surrendered to me and I loved the feeling and sight of it. I placed a kiss on his jaw as he tried his best to come back to senses again, panting.

''Baby,'' He moaned and collapsed back onto the mattress, looking at the ceiling while he tried his best to calm down. I grinned and got off him, cleaning myself and him up with a few baby wipes before laying back down next to him on the mattress, looking at his pleasured, yet exhausted body. 

''Please free my wrists, I want to cuddle.'' Harry whined and pulled at the cuffs again, his wrists red from the marks he had created by pulling. I hummed and removed them from his wrists and the headboard, letting them fall behind the bed carelessly. Harry immediately crawled into my arms, hugging me close. Just when I was about to tell him I loved him too, he grabbed my face in his hands and smashed our lips together for a kiss he had been yearning for the whole time.

''Harry,'' I mumbled against his lips, but he wouldn't have anything of it and never disconnected from my lips.

''Shut up, I'm kissing you.'' He spoke and chuckled right after as he slid his tongue into my mouth, shamelessly kissing me after being tied to the bed for so long. I rolled my eyes playfully before giving in and kissing back, what made a smile grow on his face. He was so happy to finally have the kiss he had been longing for.

''Never torture me like this again.'' Harry spoke when he disconnected, and cuddled into me, pressing our naked bodies close against each other as he wrapped the duvet around us, keeping our bodies warm for the night. He placed his head on top of my chest so he could listen to my heartbeat and sighed happily, peacefully laying there, watching the ceiling with me.

''If you promise not to tease the shit out of me from now on when we have sex. This was all revenge for what you have done to me all the time.'' I spoke and brushed his damp curly hair from the sweat he had produced, but I didn't mind it and just continued brushing it. Harry hummed and pressed a kiss on my breast before he fluttered his eyes closed, ready to chase his sleep.

''Deal.''


	24. #24

''Hey, babe.'' Harry grinned when he walked into the kitchen, where I was getting him and the boys some cookies that I had recently bought. He and I have been friends for years, and hung out almost daily if we found the time, and especially now that the tour was over and he and I used the time to catch up as much time as possible.

''Hey, handsome.'' I grinned and he smirked before coming closer. Harry mischievously squeezed my bum, what made me squeal out. He laughed and wrapped both arms around my waist before pressing himself up against me from behind, placing his head on top of my shoulder to look at what I was doing.

''Can you get me a beer?'' He then asked, and I rolled my eyes, chuckling at his question. Harry grinned and brushed his lips over the lobe of my ear, what made shivers run down my spine. We have always been a bit too flirty to be just friends, but it has been like that for years, many years. Everyone knew that Harry was a flirty person, and even claimed it to be in his nature, and I just went with it. Nothing really shocking happened between us, apart from some kisses now and then, but they were meaningless.

''You're standing in the kitchen, Harry. The refrigerator is in the same room; maybe a few steps away from you. Don't be so fucking lazy and move your ass to get your own drink.'' I told and he whined, pressing me up against the counter even harder to make me do what he wanted me to do. He was back to the annoying mood again. He'd whine and annoy me so much until I'd do what he wanted. The worst part was that he always grinned in victory when he made me do it.

''Baby, don't give me your smart ass side. I want my beer.'' Harry moaned impatiently, while I placed some cookies on a small plate, so the boys could just grab them while they watched a movie with us which was about to end. Harry didn't seem too interested in it, he was too busy with cuddling with me and after I walked away to get something to eat for them, he followed, whining for a beer he was too lazy to get on his own.

''Here's your fucking beer.'' Niall rolled his eyes and handed over a bottle with beer from the fridge when he walked in, probably aware of Harry's whining. I breathed out a sigh of relief and gave the blond boy an appreciative smile before throwing the package of the cookies away after pulling myself free from his arms and grip.

''I want one from [Y/N]. Not from you.'' Harry whined and frowned his eyebrows, looking frustrated. Niall sighed and rolled his eyes again before he popped the bottle open and took a sip from it, giving the curly haired lad the finger before he walked to the cookies and grabbed one of them, taking a bite from it. After I had disposed the package I walked to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of beer, removed the cap and handed it to Harry, who smirked again.

''Thank you very much, baby. I love you.'' He pursed his lips and I rolled my eyes just like Niall rolled his amazing blue ones, and felt how he pressed his lips against the corner of my mouth before he walked away, smiling in victory again. My head shook and a sigh left my mouth before I walked to Niall, who had begun with the second cookie.

''I don't get you guys, you know that? You're all close together, cuddle, annoy each other in a rather cute way and even kissed a few times. Yet, you two remain friends. It's obvious he likes you more than a friend, and you obviously like him more, too. You should do something about it.'' Niall spoke and I took the plate from the counter before he could eat everything and leave the others with absolutely nothing.

''Shut the fuck up, Niall!'' I could hear Harry shout from the living room, who had probably heard him talking about liking each other more than just friends. And yes, Niall was right about me having feelings for my curly haired friend, but I just didn't know if Harry felt that way, too. On top of that, I didn't want us to fall apart or be awkward for the rest of the time because I confessed my feelings to him. I decided to play safe instead, and continued to be best friends with him.

I giggled for a moment before I walked back to the living room and placed the cookies on the table before Louis grabbed me playfully and placed me on top of his lap, tickling me. Harry followed my actions with darkened eyes, probably jealous about the fact I didn't return to sit with him.

''Ohh, look at Harry being jealous of Lou touching his girlfriend!'' Zayn laughed right in his face, what only made his green irises turn darker, eyebrows frowning. I giggled and continued to laugh as Louis tickled my sides, what made me squirm and almost end up on Liam's lap. He held his hands ready to catch me in case I would fall on top of his legs.

''I'm not jealous and she is not my girlfriend.'' Harry snarled, but we all knew better about the jealousy part of his answer. Even to me, it became obvious. He was lying, right in our faces and there was no way he could cover that fact up anymore.

''Of course, curly head. You're almost seeing green from the jealousy.'' Liam chuckled, what made Harry huff angrily before he forced his attention to the movie we were watching again, just to avoid eye-contact with me or his other friends, who were teasing him a lot this afternoon. And I felt bad for a moment, and wanted nothing but to cuddle him in and tell it's alright, but I didn't.

For the rest of the time, we fell silent and watched the movie, giving Harry the space and time to cool down that he needed. I couldn't help myself but to watch him sit there, with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as he laid stretched over the couch.

This continued the whole time until Liam spoke up, telling Harry and I they had to leave, because they had to arrange some things, but my gut told me they just wanted to give Harry and I some time together.

"Guys, we're leaving, c'mon." Liam spoke and grabbed his coat, the others following his movements and actions while giving me a small smile. Niall, however, gave me a thumbs up, what caused my eyes to roll. He smirked and walked out of the door once he said his goodbye. Harry never reacted to them, and continued to watch the screen angrily.

So, I let them out on my own and hugged them all before they got into Louis' car, ready to do whatever they had planned for the rest of the day while Harry stayed with me. Once the door slammed closed, complete silence fell in the house and he still didn't made any effort to even look at me.

"Cuddle?" I asked when I fell down on the couch where the boys had been sitting on a few minutes ago, still feeling a bit of their warmth remaining on it. Harry still refused to look at me and continued to stare at the TV.

"No." He spoke curtly and crossed his arms back over his chest again, being as pissed as he could be. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour and sat up to grab the remote. I turned off the TV, so he he had nothing to look at anymore.

"C'mon, don't be like this, Harry." I told and stood up, just to sit on the edge of the couch, next to him. Harry crossed his legs, giving me space to sit. I sat down with crossed legs as well, facing him while our knees touched. He was furious.

"They don't know shit about us, [Y/N]!" Harry barked angrily, spatting those words to me and in general. I just let him say his things so he could lighten up his heart before I spoke up again. I knew Harry just like my pocket; how to handle him, what to say when he was angry and what not to do. There was a self made manual of 'How to handle Harry Styles' in my head.

"Calm down." I spoke softly and rubbed his knee, what made his angered mood lower a bit. Harry reacted a lot to touches, so I gave him those with some words. He let out a sigh and brushed his hand through his hair, frustrations visible.

"They just wanted to point things out, sweetie. Sometimes we do not act like we are best friends. We're flirty and mischievous, that's fine. Don't get so angered when they tease you about our friendship." I told and opened my hand for him, knowing he wanted to hold mine by the way he moved his closer. Without making contact, he grabbed my hand and intertwined fingers, looking at our laced hands.

"I don't like to be teased about you..." He murmured and sighed, brushing his fingers over mine ever so slightly, skin scraping together. I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand, what made him look up again, more calmed than he was before. The anger seemed to fade away slowly.

"I know, but they just find us a bit too romantic with each other to be best friends. Take today for an example: we were all snuggled up on the couch together underneath the blanket and we were only busy with each other while we should have been focusing on the movie. Or in the kitchen, where you squeezed my bum or held me tight while pressing me against the counter. It's not what best friends usually do." I told and watched how his green eyes stared at mine, hardly blinking like he saw water burning right in front of his eyes.

"Or in general: we exchange a kiss now and then for no reason, because we just do it when we feel like sharing one. We sleep naked together when you stay over, every single time, so it wouldn't make you feel awkward. We even shower together, Harry. At night, we cuddle, and we spend a lot of time together at days. Maybe they are right, maybe we are a bit obviously romantic in some parts, but that's okay. It's just us." I continued, but to my idea he hadn't heard a thing of what I was telling him. His eyes noticed my lips moving but everything around him was muted. That frustrated me for a moment. I hated it when I'm talking and the person pretends to listen, but honestly didn't.

And then, suddenly, Harry's hands took a purchase on my jaws and smashed our lips together for a heated kiss, pressing me down on my back while he hovered above me and held himself up with one arm, curls hanging in front of his face. Our kissing became different than all those others: more powerful, lustful, needy. Normally, when we kissed, it was just a kiss, now, we're snogging.

Harry slipped his tongue, without any effort, into my mouth for the first time in my whole life, moaning when he felt my wet muscle make contact with his. Then, the pulling began. Our bodies craved for more and I pulled him in even closer while he slid between my legs and rolled his hips into mine once before he paid attention to our snogging on the couch again.

My heartbeat had sped up a lot and I could feel my pussy getting wet of our actions, knickers dampening at the thought of us like this. Harry rolled his hips into mine again, rubbing our crotches together for a second, what allowed me to feel his hardening cock underneath his jeans. Our eyes fluttered open when he disconnected our lips, panting as they hovered close above mine. Bright green eyes pierced into mine, lust slowly darkening them as he spoke.

"Maybe they do know shit about us." He mumbled before crashing our lips together again, this time adding more feeling to it as he begged for my tongue again. Our lips moved softly while our tongues fought, the perfect balance found between us. Harry slid his hand underneath my shirt, just to see my response and moaned when he noticed I didn't made any attempts to stop him. His hand then travelled to my bra very quickly yet lustfully, roaming it over my chest before squeezing gently.

"I want us in your bedroom." Harry murmured against my lips and rolled his hips into mine once more to make me feel his hard cock again before he lifted me up, never disconnecting our lips. Snogging, he walked up the stairs, my body clinging to his as he carried me towards the bed, where he carelessly dropped us both on top of.

He slid back between my legs again and continued with dry humping me, hips rolling together and tongues twirling. Moans continued to slip out of our mouths in pleasure as Harry pinned me down on the mattress and kissed the life out of my lips, eager for more.

"Play with me. Play with me in between the sheets of your bed." Harry moaned when I moved my lips to his neck to suck a hickey, marking him as mine. A purple spot appeared sooner than I thought it would, blood surfacing. Harry moaned my name, squeezed my breast at the sensation and then copied my actions, marking me as his as well. I didn't know for how long I was going to be his. I didn't even know if this was an one time thing or not. But I didn't care about that now. Now, it was about us, only us.

"Let's play." I purred into his ear and he moaned in response before he undressed me eagerly, throwing clothing items randomly into the room, leaving them sprawled over the floor. I pulled off his shirt and slid my hands from his chest, over his stomach, down to his jeans, feeling his skin radiate more warmth before I got to the button of his jeans. I am about to fuck my best friend, I realised, and I don't want anything more than to do that.

"I can't resist the temptation anymore; I can't resist you. You're all mine to screw, and I want all your attention while I'm fucking your brains out." He growled and pulled off my trousers, leaving me in only my underwear and bra. His eyes twinkled with lust as he looked me up and down for a moment, grinning. This was what he wanted; me naked underneath him while he rammed his cock in and out of me.

''Let me see those gorgeous tits of yours again. They make me so fucking horny all the time.'' Harry growled and ripped off my bra, what sent my tits free, jiggling a bit before he grabbed them in his hands and began playing with the nipples. Tingles were shooting through my body, down to my wet pussy, what made it only drip even more in my panties, which were probably soaked now that I paid attention to it.

''I've never seen your cock rock hard when I slid next to you in bed, naked. We always cuddled to fall asleep and never felt it pressing against me.'' I moaned softly when I could feel his tongue give the nipples some kitten licks before sucking on them gently, pleasuring me. Meanwhile, Harry kicked off his jeans and left them next to the bed while he rolled his hard cock over my drenched pussy again, now making me feel him even more because the two layers of denim were gone.

''You should have known how horny I got at night, when you were sleeping and had pressed yourself against me. Your tits were always pressed against my chest and our crotches lightly pushed together. I wanted nothing but to just fuck my cock inside of your pussy, your dripping cunt. I wanted nothing but to screw your brains out at night.'' Harry moaned back and lowered one hand to my panties, rubbing circles on my clit on top of the fabric, what made me moan impatiently. I wanted to have his cock shoved inside of me, his fingers rubbing my clit and his lips pressed on top of mine for the maximum pleasure.

''And now, I'm finally going to do the thing I have been craving for, for years.'' He murmured lowly and licked my skin shortly before he pulled down my panties completely, throwing them over his shoulder while he returned his attention back to my pussy, covered in my arousal of doing this with him.

''Open your legs. I want to see it.'' Harry spoke, and I complied, spreading my legs for him widely, so he could do to me whatever he wanted to. As he raked his eyes over my dripping cunt, his cock twitched in his underwear, what made me even hornier. Harry cursed and brought his fingers to my drenched cunt, rubbing small circles on my little nub for a moment before he slid them to my entrance and pushed them in, two fingers at once. A moan erupted from my mouth.

''Do you like that, baby? Do you like my fingers inside of your pussy, fingering you?'' He growled and my head nodded as he began to move his fingers in and out, curling them and pressing them down on my walls at the right places to make me feel good. My hips lifted up from the mattress, in attempt to feel more of him, but he just pulled out instead, cleaning his fingers by licking them.

''You're so fucking wet, craving for a cock inside that amazing pussy of yours. I don't want any foreplay, we can do that another time. Right now, I just want to push my cock into you.'' Harry groaned and quickly removed his underwear, what made his cock slap against his lower back immediately. I moaned at the sight, scanning my eyes over the huge, rock hard cock in front of me, which would be shoved into me in seconds. And every second was one second too much for me. I wanted him now, right now.

''Do you like my cock, baby?'' Harry grinned when he saw me lustfully looking at it, like I was hungry and brushed my hair from my face. My head nodded and continued to watch it twitch in impatience of wanting to be shoved inside of me as he shuffled closer in between my legs.

''You should have known how many times it cummed just because of the thought of you. Of your pussy wrapped around it, of your little clit to rub and to see you orgasm because it fucked you so good. You should have known how many times I pleasured myself because it got so hard in your presence.'' Harry growled and pushed my legs apart even more before he grabbed his cock and rubbed the head over my clit, slowly sliding to my entrance. We gave each other a last, lustful look before he pushed in and rolled his eyes back in pleasure, finally having what he wanted for so long.

''God, yes. Finally fucking your pussy.'' Harry moaned and gave me a few seconds to adjust myself to his size before he started moving slowly, quickening his thrusts every few seconds. I clawed at his back as he threw the white sheets of my bed over our bodies, which ended up on his lower back while he thrusted harder and harder. The bed began to squeak and the headrest bumped against the wall every now and then as we moaned and intertwined completely, legs curling and hands finding each other to lace.

''I bet you like this, huh, baby? A cock shoved inside that pussy of yours. My cock only.'' Harry growled and licked my neck before he continued with leaving marks, biting and sucking evidence on my body while he left his fingerprints everywhere on my skin. 

''Fucking love your cock shoved inside of me, baby. It's so fucking good.'' I moaned and rolled my hips back into his to get more powerful thrusts. Harry got the sign and started ramming himself even harder inside of me, thrusting against my dripping walls that surrounded his cock everywhere. Because of his hard thrusts, his balls began to slap harder and harder against my soft as cheeks, hips grinding into each other to get what we wanted the most: pleasure.

''Your pussy is dripping so hard, baby. Fucking wet for me and only me. C'mon, fuck my cock.'' Harry growled and grabbed one of my tits in his hands while he continued to fuck himself into me, pounding the life out of himself and surrendered to me completely, airy moans of my name slipping from his mouth. 

''Fuck me, [Y/N]. Show me what I do to you.'' Harry groaned. He didn't have to tell me that twice and I rolled us around, so I was on top of him instead of him on top of me and began bouncing on his deliciously hard cock, feeling it ram my walls just like I wanted him to.

''I want my cock shoved so deep inside of your dripping pussy that you won't ever forget me. I want to drill you sore, have you screaming for me, even when I'm not pushing my cock inside of you.'' He growled and wrapped his arms around my waist while he began to buck his hips into mine rapidly, slamming his cock with force in and out of my pussy, drilling me sore. I gasped his name and scratched his chest with my nails out of pure pleasure as he continued to shove his cock inside my wet cave.

''Maybe I'll forget about you when I'm with the boys. Who knows, maybe they could fuck me better than you do.'' I grinned, watching how his face turned into a storm, eyes darkening with anger raging inside of them, eyebrows furrowing as deep as they could. A long, loud and dark growl left his mouth and slammed me down on the mattress again, panting from anger.

''Don't fucking make me jealous, [Y/N]! You're mine and you fucking know it!'' He barked angrily and began ramming himself harder into me, slamming his cock as deep as possible inside of me, pelvises brushing together. When they did, his began to brush over my clit, what sent shocks through my body while he fucked his jealousy and anger harshly out of himself by putting it into harder slams.

''What about Niall? Maybe I could be his instead. I mean, he is still single.'' I told and grinned when he shouted in anger, shoulders getting broader and his eyes turning pitch black. He seemed dangerous by the way his jaw became visible even more and his cock rammed my pussy even harder, almost reaching the point where it began to hurt.

''You're mine, [Y/N]! You're fucking mine!'' Harry spat loudly and grabbed my face harshly in one hand because he used the other to hold himself up as he continued to pound himself into me, and crashed down his lips on top of my soft ones, slipping his tongue back into my mouth to swirl ours together. My heart flattered at what he said, feeling special somehow while he fucked the shit out of me.

''I'm yours.'' I moaned softly as he continued to ram his cock deep inside, skin slapping together underneath the sheets of my bed. He calmed down when he heard those words and opened his eyes, bright green colours piercing into mine. Our foreheads connected as he disconnected from my lips, only to hover them above mine while he panted from feeling his orgasm nearing.

''I love y-'' Harry tried to say, but got cut off.

The door slammed open at a sudden and I screamed while Harry shrieked as well and quickly wrapped the covers around our sweaty and naked bodies. The boys were standing there, all with shocked faces, looking at us.

''Jesus Christ, [Y/N], just because I said 'do something about it' didn't mean you had to fuck him!'' Niall brought out loudly and I hid myself underneath Harry, who refused to pull his cock out of me, and continued with hovering above my body, shielding me from the boys with his back. Harry growled angrily and furrowed his eyebrows again.

''Get the fuck out!'' He shouted while he intertwined one hand with mine without even looking for it because he knew where it was. The boys raised their hands into the air and stepped back while Zayn awkwardly closed the door again with flushed cheeks, obviously feeling disturbed.

''Whoa, calm down Styles! We only came back because I forgot my phone. It's not my fault you're fucking her and we busted you two!'' Niall shouted from behind the door while Harry continued to thrust again, paying all his attention back to me again. A small smile appeared on his face and he pressed a kiss on my lips before the thrusts began to get harder again to send us both over the edge.

''Leave us alone!'' Harry screamed back once he turned his face to the door for a second and then lowered his hand between my legs to rub my swollen clit while he let out a small moan. He was getting closer and closer, and we both knew it. I whined and bucked my hips into his, enjoying the pleasure. Harry grinned and pressed another kiss on my lips as he fucked his cock in and out of my dripping cunt.

''Since when there is an 'us'? Are you together?'' The blond boy then asked, clearly not following Harry's orders as he stood behind the door. Harry's eyes shined with happiness when they made contact with mine while he continued to rub my clit and push his cock into my wet hole, brushing over my soaking, yet soft walls to get to his own euphoria.

''Niall, I swear to God, if you don't fucking leave now...'' Harry trailed off angrily again, while he tried his best not to moan my name too loud for them to hear. My hands trailed to his back and scratched them down as I could feel him hitting my G-spot perfectly, forcing my orgasm even closer to the surface of my body. I needed to cum, to cum on top of his rock hard cock.

''Okay, okay. Fine, we're leaving.'' He spoke and I could hear his footsteps trail down the stairs. This was the sign for Harry to give his last thrusts and to moan louder, so he could fuck himself to his orgasm as well. Sweat was forming on his forehead, dripping down to his cheeks as he began to whine my name louder and louder, his thrusts getting a bit out of rhythm.

''Go and get it, Styles!'' Someone screamed from the outside, but we both blocked it out because we were both too concentrated on getting each other to cum. Harry's breaths became sharper, shorter, needier as his hips began to shake and muscles began to clench, cries of pleasure leaving his mouth. My orgasm was nearing me as well, and it wouldn't take much for me to cum anymore.

''I'm going to cum, [Y/N]. Fuck, please let me cum.'' Harry moaned and rolled his eyes back into his head for a moment when he hit that spot inside of my pussy that got him feeling just like he wanted to. I gasped when I could feel my orgasm slowly forcing its way to the surface, the rubbing of his fingers and his cock slamming in and out of me pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

''Cum inside of me. I want to feel that thick, white cum coat my walls. I want your fucking cum inside.'' I moaned and he groaned out my name, squeezing one tit while seeming completely in a different dimension where only pleasure existed. His cock began to twitch inside of me, needy to release.

''I can't, I'm not wearing a condom. I don't want to have you pregnant yet.'' Harry groaned and tried his best to make me cum first, but he was so close that he could barely hold himself back from releasing his semen and to just fall apart in my arms.

''I'm on the pill. You can cum.'' I spoke and that's all he needed to hear before his crying in pleasure increased, my name constantly rolling over his lips as he hit his high in one last, hard thrust inside my dripping pussy, screaming as he filled me up, coating my walls in white juice. He never stopped moving his fingers and cock to make his orgasm last long, but that also meant that he brought me to where I wanted to be; euphoria. I came on top of his cock, screaming his name.

''Harry, fuck!'' I screamed, arched my back and came on top of him while my body spasmed, walls clenching around his pulsing cock as he spurted the last amount of his cum over my walls, his body twitching from the feeling, turning over sensitive. He collapsed on top of me, his weight dropped all at once on my chest, which seemed to suffocate me for a second before I got used to it and wrapped his arms around his exhausted body, cuddling him in.

''Jesus, [Y/N].'' He breathed heavily as he grabbed my face in his hand and turned me to him, only so he could leave some more kisses on my lips as he laid there with his head on my chest, trying his best to calm down. His cock remained inside of me while he laid on top of me, panting against my lips.

''That was nice playing.'' I grinned and he chuckled before pressing another kiss on my lips, needy for love after our fucking session. I happily kissed back, what made his smile only widen even more, happy that he finally got to do what he wanted for so long. The same for me.

''It was. But I really meant what I said, though, [Y/N]. You're mine now; my girlfriend. We're a couple.'' Harry spoke and I nodded before nuzzling his nose together with mine, playfully giving him loving gestures. He seemed to appreciate it and pecked the tip of mine, grinning foolishly.

''I know. You're my boyfriend.'' I told and a smile from ear to ear appeared on his face while he nodded, cuddling into me even more, arms tightly wrapped around my waist as we cuddled. He finally found his place.

''Please don't ever leave me. You make me so happy.'' He murmured sleepily, his high making him feel drowsy. It was sure we were going to spend the rest of the night together in bed, cuddling and sharing kisses before we fell asleep in each other's arms, which wasn't going to take a long time anymore. We were both exhausted from our fucking session.

''I'll stay as long as you want me to.'' I murmured softly and brushed his damp, curly hair while he closed his eyes, humming and purring at the feeling of his hair getting brushed and played with. Harry occupied himself with listening to my heartbeat while he held on to a piece of my long hair, finding his comfort and safety.

''[Y/N]?'' He then murmured softly, like he was about to fall asleep, but wanted to say that last thing before he actually did.

''Hmm?'' I hummed and fluttered my eyes closed while holding the one I love in my arms, feeling nothing but absolutely blessed to have him as my boyfriend from now on. Harry was and is my all, and he'll probably always be.

''Stay forever.''


	25. #25

Water sprayed with a hard beam over my clit as I sat on the ground in the shower, pleasuring myself before Harry came home from work. It wasn't that he was bad at having sex with me, not at all, but it was just that I became horny quite often. And I couldn't disturb him at work, because he was always busy with that. So, I found this solution and it felt fucking amazing.

I leaned against the wall as my head fell back, eyes closing in pleasure as the water continued to rub my pussy in the right way, pleasuring me just like I liked to be pleasured. A moan slipped from my mouth, followed by many others as I sat there, accelerating my breathing in bliss. While my one hand held the shower head in place on my clit, I pinched my nipples with my other one, sending tingles to my dripping wet cunt. 

''Fuck,'' I moaned as I sat there, enjoying the water on my clit. Continuing to sit there, moans of Harry's name began to leave my mouth, giving me the temptation to just grab the phone and beg him to come home so he could fuck me because my pussy was longing for it. It was dripping for his cock, begging to fill me up completely.

Out of a sudden, I felt a hand brush through my wet hair, what made me jump. The shower head slipped from my hand and clattered on the ground, the beam sending it over the floor. I quickly caught the thing and turned it back from massage mode to normal, what made it lay still on the ground against the wall. With red cheeks, I faced Harry, who was standing in front of me, naked, with a smile on his face while his hand was still resting on my hair.

''Playing with your little clit again?'' He spoke and chuckled while he grinned, making me even more embarrassed than I already was in the first place. I hated it when he did this, but I guess it was my own fault. I should have locked the door, so he couldn't come in unexpectedly. I stayed quiet as I looked at him and his semi-hard cock from the sight, which was probably still growing harder in his horny mood now that he saw me masturbating in the shower.

''I know you're doing this often, baby. Every time we fuck at night, your clit is sensitive and sore. I'm not stupid.'' Harry said, as he slowly sat down and crossed his legs, his cock now standing a bit more up as I thought about covering myself up, running away and never return. But it wouldn't make any sense because he would find me anyway.

''So, show me how you get off when I'm not at home to fuck you.'' He spoke and I grew even redder if that was even possible, feeling ashamed. My eyes didn't even dared to look up at him, or to meet his, because the tiles seemed to be more interesting now that he caught me. My fingers played nervously as I watched the shower head.

''C'mon, baby, show me how you make your wet pussy cum.'' Harry spoke and I hesitantly grabbed the shower head, looking at it like it was an object I had never seen before. Slowly, I changed it from normal mode back to massage mode, what made the water blast harder out of it than it would on normal mode. While swallowing, I brought it back to my pussy, but was too embarrassed to aim it on my swollen, red clit again.

''On your clit, [Y/N]. Do it, baby.'' He spoke, grabbed my wrist and aimed it on my clit for me, what made me jump before I relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of it. Slowly, yet carefully, I watched Harry, who was jerking his cock at the sight of me pleasuring myself with the shower head right in front of him. His cock hardened in the palm of his hand, the tip red in lack of my pussy.

''Yes, baby. Show me how you cum on your own. I want to see your pussy cumming.'' Harry growled and sped up the flicking of his hand on his erected cock, jerking it quickly while he leaned against the glass door and focused his eyes on my red and swollen pussy. I moaned his name softly, and arched my back as the water continued to hit my clit on the right spots, quickly forcing my orgasm to the surface.

With his eyes on me, plus the time of pleasuring my pussy I had before he came here and joined my shower, my orgasm was going to hit me sooner than we both probably expected it to. My moans became louder and my legs spread wider to make the water hit my clit even harder and better as my back arched and I pushed my tits up into the air. 

''Cum for me, show me how you fuck yourself.'' Harry growled and that was the limit, I came. My mouth fell open and I sucked in a breath before a long, loud moan of his name rumbled from my throat. My drenched pussy began to clench and my legs began to shake, eyes rolling back in pleasure. They fluttered closed seconds later when my orgasm had consumed me and my body exhaustively fell back against the wall and my hand had dropped the shower head again, what made water spurt into the sky when it twisted. Harry quickly grabbed a hold on it, so it wouldn't spray water in our faces.

''That's my good girl.'' He cooed as I panted and tried to regain my breath in the steamy air. Harry grinned as he saw me and turned the shower head back to normal before he crawled over to me with his cock rock hard and ready to be fucked the life out of. He grabbed both of my legs and pushed them apart even more before he started to lick my entrance clean, licking all the juices I had released away to clean me up and to just taste.

''Sweet, like always. A perfect mixture for the bitter and salty taste of my cum, right baby?'' Harry growled and finished up eating me out, licking his wet lips right after to clean then up. Then, he sat up and jerked his cock again, squeezing the tip lightly as he did so.

''Come and suck my cock for a small while before we fuck, sweetie. I want that mouth of yours.'' Harry ordered and I complied with a smile, crawling over while he sat on his knees comfortably and invited me over, smiling down at me when I lowered my head to his huge, proud and hard cock. My tongue gave it a few kitten licks first, what made him moan once he could feel the wet muscle rolling over his dick and veins, his breathing unstable. When I took him into my mouth completely and took as much as possible, which was almost everything, he began to moan my name, just like I moaned his when I was pleasuring myself with water.

''Yes, baby. Keep going, suck that cock.'' Harry moaned and began to buck his hips into my face, pushing his cock even further into my mouth, reaching my throat. I gagged on it before relaxing my throat, just like he normally asks me to do because that makes it easier for me. He groaned and began to fuck my mouth just a bit harder, sliding over my wet tongue as he did so. My cheeks hollowed to suck on his length, doing my best to please him as best as I could. Harry's eyes fell closed in pleasure.

''Good girl. Stand up for me and grab the shower head, we'll be using it.'' Harry spoke and pulled me off his cock gently, so he wouldn't give me the feeling of rejection and gave me a small kiss on my lips, smiling. I nodded unsure and followed his orders, picking up the shower head from the ground. When I stood back straight, he pushed me against the wall, chests pressed together while he lifted one leg up, fingers pushed slightly into my skin.

''I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby.'' He growled playfully and lined himself up, ramming his cock inside my dripping yet tight pussy all at once, moaning when he felt my walls. They were still a bit clamped close to each other from my latest orgasm, when he basically forced me to continue masturbating until I came undone. Harry grabbed the shower head from my hand and turned it to massage mode again, smirking.

''You'll be sorry for fucking yourself behind my back while we fuck regularly. So fucking sorry, baby.'' Harry grinned and started ramming himself into me, slamming me against the wall with that evil smirk on his face that concerned me for a moment. Harry brought the shower head to my clit, what got me hissing. I was still very sensitive from my last.

''No, Harry.'' I whined and squirmed in his arms as he grinned and continued to hold me still, until the sensitivity slowly faded away and I got used to the water brushing with speed over my clit again, what made me relax yet tense up at the same time. It felt good to have his cock pounding my pussy while my clit got very stimulated at the same time.

''Oh, fuck, that pussy tightens so good from the water rubbing that little cute clit of yours.'' Harry groaned and continued to fuck me up against the wall, our wet skin slapping together as I moaned and could feel him hitting the right places while my clit got rubbed nicely, fucking my orgasm fast to the surface again.

My eyes rolled back as I tried to spread my legs even wider, so the water would brush more easily over my swollen and red clit, feeling my knees buckle in pleasure again. Harry chuckled while he kept ramming his cock inside my pussy, pounding my drenched walls just the way I loved it, knowing exactly how to fuck me.

''Do you like that, [Y/N]? Me fucking and playing with your pussy until you cum? Is that what you want?'' He growled while I just gasped and tried to concentrate on my orgasm, which I could feel nearing quickly, forcing its way to the surface of my skin to spread all over my body. I wanted to be consumed by my own pleasure again, to feel my body shaking with nothing but absolute bliss. My orgasm was nearing already.

''Harry, I-'' I gasped as I could feel it nearing more and more, as he continued to ram his cock in and out of me, devouring my pussy completely. Harry growled and went straight to my neck, sucking and biting on the skin, avoiding my sweet spot to tease me. Another gasp left my mouth as it was about to hit me, my hips involuntarily bucking into his to fuck myself even harder on his cock.

''Are you gonna cum already, baby? Are you gonna cum on my fucking cock? Is that what you're gonna do?'' Harry groaned sexually, what got me even wetter than I already was in the first place. My head nodded frantically, no words could leave my mouth because I was too busy with gasping to keep myself conscious.

'''Fuck, I-. Yes!'' I screamed and came on his cock, squeezing the life out of it while he kept ramming himself inside of me, groaning loudly at the feeling of my pussy squeezing his cock while I screamed his name. Harry licked a stripe up my neck, what made me shiver as I collapsed back against his chest, panting like a wild animal while he continued to pound my pussy undisturbed.

Harry kept the shower head aimed at my clit, what hurt because I was too sensitive to be touched, especially so hard by a beam of water. I began squirming again, what made him smirk. However, he didn't moved it away from my clit, but held it there on purpose.

''How was that, [Y/N]? Was that good?'' Harry asked with his all too familiar smirk on his face, what got me grumbling underneath my breath because he enjoyed annoying me, even when we fucked the life out of each other. It was just Harry, I guess.

''Fuck, yes, that was so fucking good.'' I breathed because I felt out of breath and he chuckled before switching positions, laying me on the ground with my back on the cold tiles. Then, he crawled back between my legs and grabbed a hold on the shower head again.

''Good, because we'll do it again.'' He spoke and moved the shower head back to my clit while his cock started thrusting in and out of my tight, wet pussy hole again, moaning my name loudly. Nobody could hear us anyway because we were home alone without any children, but the only possible listeners were the neighbours. Fuck them, I thought, we're having our fun so why would we care about them? I hope they hear us fuck.

''Harry please don't stimulate my clit, it hurts now.'' I complained and tried to push his hand away, so the water wouldn't end up on my sensitive clit anymore, but he wouldn't have any of it and growled in return, moving it back on my clit. I whined in discomfort.

''Good, let it hurt. I will make sure you won't ever touch yourself again when I am at work before I come home to just fuck your brains. I'll make sure your clit won't be red, swollen and touched anymore before I push my fucking hard cock inside your cunt, you fucking whore. The only one who touches you, is me. Me and only me.'' Harry growled and kept the water rubbing over my clit while he rammed his cock as hard as he could into my pussy, skin slapping together harshly and moans slipping into the steamy, clammy air.

''Do you understand that, [Y/N]? Do you fucking understand that?!'' Harry barked into my face as he continued to fuck me as hard as he could while the water kept harshly rubbing my clit, the pain and over sensitivity fading away and turning into pleasure, what got me moaning his name again. Our wild eyes met each other while we continued to fuck each other's bodies, lips meeting soon after. A powerful kiss of lust was shared, tongues slipping into each other's mouth to explore. I shook my head softly.

''I will make you understand it for the rest of your fucking life you'll be spending together with me.'' He growled and quickened his pace, ramming his cock harder into my pussy than before because of his anger and jealousy that he couldn't make me feel this way earlier and I had done it myself. He wasn't all so happy to know I played with myself before we had sex later.

''Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me harder.'' I moaned to anger him even more and it worked before he disconnected our lips and frowned, smashing his hips mercilessly into mine to punish me for what I had done. A moan of his name rolled over his lips and he smirked, knowing he was getting just what he wanted from me. And he knew just what he was giving to me, too. Punishment for what I had done.

''Harder, you whore? Do you want it harder?'' Harry barked and I nodded my head while the water kept rubbing clit nice and hard, feeling my orgasm nearing from the distance again, the combination of his cock slamming in and out of me while he held the shower head steady on my clit, the water directly hitting the small nub, forcing my orgasm closer to the surface again. I knew I was going to cum for the third time this evening. Harry growled and slammed his hips harder into me, so hard that I slid over the wet floor, against the wall.

''Harder? Do you want it harder?'' He screamed in my face while he fucked his cock as hard as he could inside of me, pushing himself all the way inside until I could feel him somewhere in my stomach, the pounding feeling fucking delicious. My orgasm got closer again, and I noticed by the way I could feel his cock twitching inside of me and the way he began to lose his steady rhythm, that Harry wasn't so far away from his edge as well.

''Give it to me, Harry. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore.'' I moaned, even though I was pretty sure that I couldn't even walk now anymore, so it wasn't because he didn't fucked me good. I just knew that if I got him this mad, he'd do anything to prove me wrong so he'd fuck himself to his orgasm faster. My pussy was numb already, and I sure did learn my lesson.

''You're gonna fucking get it, [Y/N]!'' Harry groaned and lost his steady fucking rhythm even more, turning to sloppy thrusts within seconds. I could feel my pussy clenching around his cock and my clit got so nicely stimulated again, that I just couldn't keep myself from coming undone for the third time. Our eyes met just in time and he watched how I lost it all again, screaming his name when I got thrown over the edge.

''Harry!'' I yelled as my back arched into him and my legs shook, eyes rolling back as white surrounded me for a second. For a moment I thought I was in heaven, and it did felt that way, but it wasn't. It was Harry who made me feel this way, my lovely man, who was releasing cries in pure pleasure as he continued to fuck his cock into me. Slowly, I seemed to recover and could feel my clit pulsing as Harry twitched between my still clenching walls, on the edge of cumming.

''Open your mouth for me, baby. I'll feed you my cum.'' He growled and pulled out, doing his best to stand up straight as quick as possible while I sat up on my knees, dazed by my own high. Harry's hand began tugging at his cock until his muscles began to clench and his cock began to twitch in his hand, on the edge of exploding.

''Take my fucking cum, [Y/N]. Fuck!'' Harry shouted loudly as he shot a huge amount in my mouth and the rest over my face, what made me feel dirty for a moment. His eyes rolled back as he stood there, shaking on his feet, fighting to remain standing and not to lose his balance. When we was able to breathe again, it seemed like he came back to earth, his cock still twitching a bit.

''Fucking hell. Come here, baby. Let me help you clean my cum from your face.'' Harry smiled and brushed his wet hands over my face, using the water that the shower head released as well. When I had swallowed his load and grinned, he placed a kiss on my lips, humming.

''Let's get you dried up, my little baby. I want to take you to bed.'' Harry spoke and lifted me up from the ground in bridal style once he had turned off the shower, carrying me out. He placed me on the sink, just to grab a few towels so he could dry us off, me first before he dried himself. Once our bodies were dry, yet slightly damp, he continued his travel with me in his arms to the bedroom, straight to our big bed, where he carefully laid my exhausted body down. 

I got tucked in before I got the chance to grab the duvet and he pressed a kiss on my lips before he crawled into bed as well, immediately moving closer to bury himself as close as possible against me. He was back into the cuddle mode again.

''Learned your lesson?'' He then chuckled as we laid there, completely intertwined with seconds later, our bodies keeping each other warm for the night underneath the blanket we shared. I grinned and kissed him good night before moving to his chest and listening to his heartbeat, which was lulling me to sleep already. I was tired, sore and numb and could use some sleep to recover.

''Definitely.''


	26. #26

The sun was brightly shining this early afternoon, and I mentally just praised myself that I had bought a cap with me because for sure that I wouldn't have seen anything with those sun rays illuminating this bright, blinding me. Today, [Y/N] and I were invited to go golfing with Niall, who was all too happy to have us here with him. I wouldn't really like it either to go all alone and try to entertain myself by hitting a ball with a golf stick.

''I think that place right there on top of the hill is a nice place to continue golfing.'' [Y/N], my sweet girlfriend spoke with that angelical kind of voice that got me swooning over her and she she didn't even meant to. There just was something about her that kept me feeling attracted to her, her appearance, her personality...

...her body.

''Yeah, let's try that.'' Niall beamed while [Y/N] chuckled and looked at me, our eyes meeting all at once, because I was already staring at her without really noticing. She smiled at me and pressed a kiss on my lips while we walked, what got my heart missing a pulse or two. [Y/N] did something to me I couldn't define, but it felt like some kind of force, something that I couldn't fight against.

When she pulled back, I ruffled my hand through her beautiful hair, feeling the strands slip through the gaps of my fingers, what made me feel good. [Y/N] was that kind of person who could make me forget everything around me with just one single touch; and it didn't matter if she touched me or I touched her, because it gave me the same effect. It made me feel like I was in a bubble, blocked from the outside, where only we were. Where only we existed, where only we did our things together, in total privacy.

With a smile on her face, she continued walking after Niall, who was excitedly walking to the place in front of us, enjoying himself to the fullest with us. I scanned my green eyes over her body again, and watched her bum while she walked, what turned me on. If there was something about her body that I liked, it was her bum and her breasts, because they were both just a bit bigger than average and soft to squeeze. 

While [Y/N] innocently continued walking after Niall while she held my hand, I could feel my cock in my pants hardening at the sight, what made walking for me more uncomfortable than normally. I couldn't stop looking at how she walked, how her ass moved while she did and how her hair beautifully flowed in the air. My body began craving for her, for love in privacy, but Niall was here, so it was impossible now.

''Okay, [Y/N]. Grab the stick like this, and stand in a steady position, your feet a bit from each other.'' Niall spoke and stood behind her while helping her, what got me jealous. I've never been so jealous about him being so close to my girlfriend before, but I guess that was because of my needy mood for a fuck, too. While Niall continued to instruct Niall how to hit the ball and get it as close to the hole as possible, I leaned against the golf bag, watching [Y/N] closely with a hardening cock inside my pants. My body needed pleasure. The pleasure [Y/N] always gives me when we fuck or make love. And I wanted it now.

When Niall explained [Y/N] how to do it, and then walked to the side for his own safety, she spoke up. 

''Don't golfers always move their butt so weirdly? Like this?'' [Y/N] giggled and bent a bit over while she moved her bum, what made Niall laugh and nod. I, however, didn't see the humour because of the horniness that was rushing through my body. The sight of her shaking her bum got my cock even harder, and I was almost a hundred percent sure it was so fucking hard that you'd see it through my white pants. A moan slipped from my mouth, and it appeared to be that they both heard it.

''You okay, Harry. Is something wrong?'' [Y/N] immediately asked, her expression turning into a concerned one immediately. Again, my heart seemed to miss a pulse and just smiled at her, quickly making up a lie to cover up my horny mood. If Niall noticed my hard cock in my pants, I'd never dare to look in his eyes again, especially now that I am here with [Y/N] and want nothing more but to screw her.

''No, I'm fine. Just a stomach cramp.'' I lied and smiled again, placing my hand on my stomach to make it all more believable for them two. Niall hummed and continued playing golf, knowing that there wasn't something he could do for me because there literally was nothing. [Y/N], however, reacted differently.

''Baby, are you sure you're okay? We can go home and I can take care of you, that's fine, honestly.'' She said, and was about to drop the golf stick and walk to me when I stopped her right in her tracks, smiling.

''I-I'm fine, baby, I really am. It's just some aching, it'll go away.'' I told and she gave me that look that said that she wasn't agreeing with me at that fact and then nodded her head against her will, giving me one last glance before trying to concentrate on the ball again. It won't go away, [Y/N]. My stomach isn't hurting, my fucking hard cock is! I thought, and nervously adjusted my pants, feeling them becoming more uncomfortable with the state I was in now.

I continued to watch [Y/N] a bit more as she adjusted herself into a steady pose, before she lifted the golf stick up and lowered it with force in attempt to hit the golf ball, but she missed. The longer I stood there, the worse the pain got, so either way I was going to excuse myself and jerk my cock off somewhere where no-one could see me or I'd grab [Y/N] with a lame excuse and fuck her in the bushes, away from Niall.

The latter sounded better to me.

'When the blonde lad stopped playing himself to help [Y/N] out, I stopped him immediately and sped-walked to her.

''No, Niall, it's okay. I'll help her. You go continue with playing, I don't want you to interrupt your golf-time.'' I told and he smiled before he returned and continued hitting some golf balls, what made them end up somewhere down the hill, close to the hole they had to end up in. While he continued, I walked to [Y/N], who gave me a foolish smile.

''Come here, baby.'' I told and pressed myself completely up against her back, my cock pushed against her soft bum cheeks. When she noticed it, she froze with what she was doing and swallowed.

''Do you feel that, baby? You got my cock this way, and I want you to take care of it right now.'' I whispered in her ear while pretending to help her out, so Niall wouldn't suspect anything from the both of us. I could feel her breathing become unstable as I held her wrists in my hands, trying to make her feel the way she should have hit the ball. Niall didn't notice anything anymore - he was too into his own game.

''Hit it as hard as you can and make sure it'll end up somewhere in the bushes. You say you're gonna get it, but you'll wait for me. We'll have some public fun, angel. Now, do as I say and be a good girl for me.'' I continued to whisper and nibbled on her soft ear lobe, what made her breath hitch in her throat. [Y/N] nodded her head nervously like the good girl she is and did exactly what I asked her when I stepped away, copying the moves I made her do, combined with force. 

Luckily, she did hit the ball this time, and hard. The white ball flew through the air, until it ended up somewhere in the bushes, far way. The white dot was nowhere to be seen, and that was my whole purpose. That was the whole purpose.

''Good job, [Y/N]! Next time, don't shoot it into the bushes. Go and get it, baby. We need to return all balls.'' I spoke and grinned evilly when she gave me that kind of look of anger and frustration. Niall chuckled when he heard me cheer and then continued, hitting the small balls almost perfectly while [Y/N] ran down to search for the ball I had made her shoot into the distance, into the bushes somewhere. I hoped she could find it in time before I came for a fuck.

''You're such a dick to make her search for it.'' Niall told when I stood next to him from a small distance, looking and observing how he shot those balls into the sky. You should have known how I can be a dick to her. I can be a real big one, just like today. I just shrugged my shoulders and chuckled while I slowly began to get impatient, knowing that I had to wait a small amount of time before I could go after her.

''Well, she is the one who lost it, didn't she?'' I told and he just shrugged it off while he continued, paying his full attention to golfing. While he did so, I scanned my eyes over the area [Y/N] had walked to, noticing that I couldn't see her anymore. It was time soon, I thought, just a bit more, Harry.

Watching the white balls flow into the air continued a bit more, until I couldn't stand it anymore and just spoke up.

''Hey, I'm getting worried. I should check up on her.'' I told and Niall nodded while he gave me a small smile, waving. A grin spread all over my face as I waved back and then began jogging down the hill, away from Niall, who had his back turned to me. He already returned to the golfing again. When I noticed that, my jog began to turn into full running in impatience of ramming my cock inside of my girlfriend, who was waiting for me somewhere in the bushes. 

''[Y/N]?'' I panted once I entered the bush around the golf field, in search for my beauty, who was hiding herself somewhere. My eyes found a golf ball on the ground and I immediately picked it up, to bring it back once I was done with her. Once I stood back straight, I faced my woman, who had her arms crossed and her expression told me that she wanted me to explain. Her foot was tapping on the ground, only to give me that dangerous woman look even more.

''You've got a lot of explaining to do.'' She told, and I swallowed while I nodded and took steps towards her, pressing her against the a tree, hands cupping her soft cheeks while I couldn't stop looking into her gorgeous eyes. We just reacted to each other, and I couldn't help it.

''I know, and I'll make it up to you when we're home. Please just bloody take me right now because I need it.'' I spoke and crashed my lips down on hers, moaning at the touch that I received, feeling my cock harden even more in my pants. It craved her pussy, her tight, wet, dripping pussy. Our kiss got heated rather fast and tongues slipped into each others mouths as I began to pull one leg of her up, and wrapped it around my waist. The second followed almost immediately, so I pressed her up against the wall.

''I want to fuck you so bad, baby. And I want it now.'' I growled impatiently and sneaked my hand underneath her skirt, that she had on for today, immediately rubbing circles on her clit I only got to touch besides her. It was my little nub to please, and she knew it. We didn't share ourselves with anyone. It was just us, and nobody else. We were each other's slaves.

''Fuck me, Harry. Just fuck my pussy.'' She moaned against my lips when I pushed her black panties to the side and started rubbing her cute little clit again, this time skin to skin. No fabrics were in between our touches, except for my cock, which was still twitching and pulsing to get touched. I couldn't help myself but to push two fingers in, just to see how wet that pussy of hers was already, and began to finger her, what got her moaning against my lips. 

''Please, Harry, I want your fucking cock.'' She begged, what she didn't had to say twice to me. Without even a thought in my head to stop me, I pulled my two fingers out, watched how they were drenched in her arousal and licked them off while watching her before I unzipped my pants. I lowered one leg of hers, so she stood, while I pulled my pants down and let my cock free, which slapped against my lower stomach before it proudly stood up straight.

''Give me your tongue before I fuck you. I want your pretty mouth working on my hard cock, [Y/N]. Lick it, suck it, please it. Please your lover.'' I spoke and she complied immediately with that angelic smile on her face, which was anything but angelic to me. It was dirty, filthy, horny. [Y/N] knelt down on her knees in front of me and grabbed my cock in one hand, trailing her sweet little fingers over the base.

''Show me what you do on your knees besides praying.'' I told and she grinned before she took me into her mouth, forcing more and more inside while I could feel my cock brushing over her sweet, delicate and wet tongue that got me moaning her name. [Y/N] grinned and bobbed her head up and down on my cock while she played with my balls, gently rolling and caressing them, so she knew she wouldn't hurt me. My hand grabbed a hold on her hair before I could even think about it and could feel my hips starting to buck involuntarily.

''Yes, baby. Suck my cock good like the good little girl you are for me.'' I moaned and she copied my moan, sending vibrations over the head. A louder moan escaped from my mouth in return while she continued sucking on my length, giving me just what I wanted to feel. But I wanted more, because I was one greedy man when it came to fucking my lady. More, more and more. Every time I did this with her, I wanted more. And the thrill of fucking outside, in public, while people were walking and golfing around like Niall, made this all more exciting to me. 

''Pleasure my balls.'' I gasped, when I could feel her delicate tongue roll over the tip of my cock again, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling. I loved her playing with me like this, so good and gentle while giving me everything she could. And to satisfy me, she kept giving me more to enjoy. [Y/N] listened to what I had asked her and rolled her tongue from the tip to the base, down to my balls, which she had still cupped into her hand. While keeping those lovely eyes on mine, she began licking them, letting her tongue do the rest of the pleasure. I fell forward and held myself up with one hand against the tree while she worked on my balls and cock, her hand tugging on my length to keep me stimulated.

''Stand up, baby. I want your pussy.'' I growled and she complied again while I sunk to my knees this time and lifted one leg up, just to place it on my shoulder while I licked from her dripping entrance to her little clit, where I circled my tongue around. [Y/N] began to moan my name when she could feel my tongue flicking over the little button, and grabbed a handful of my curls while I couldn't suppress my grin and continued eating her pussy out. My tongue entered her pussy a bit, licking up her juices as much as I could before turning back to her clit, licking it hungrily again. She tasted too fucking sweet.

''How's that, baby girl. How does it feel to have me playing with your clit?'' I moaned against the little nub before sucking on it just like she sucked on my rock hard cock, which was twitching and pulsing to be just shoved inside of her, pressed in between those lovely, sopping, soft and swallowing walls of hers. It was anticipating to pleasure her so good that she would just cry out my name. To gain more than I did now, I entered two fingers back into her wet cunt, curling my fingers while moving them in and out, keeping my tongue trained on her clit.

''Baby, it feels so good. Please don't stop.'' She cried out as she tried to keep herself standing. I chuckled and continued ramming my fingers into her, enjoying the way her pussy swallowed them hungrily while I pleasured her little clit so she could feel the bliss running through her body as well. I was beyond horny right now and really needed to get my brains screwed out. And [Y/N] was going to help me out. She always does,

''But baby, I want to fuck you now. Don't worry, I'll make sure to make my little good girl cum. You've been good for me, so I'll be good for you. Give me one leg, darling, and stand up straight for me. I'm gonna take you against the tree.'' I spoke and [Y/N] shakily stood up, still feeling the pleasure running on her pussy while I licked my fingers clean again and enjoyed how her taste lasted on my tongue. So fucking sweet, pure, juicy. My body pressed hers back against the tree, chests pressed together in the progress, making her gasp a little. I smirked, took her leg and pushed her panties back to the side before ramming myself into her carelessly, not caring about anything but to just fuck her pussy until my cock couldn't take it anymore and would just explode.

''That's what you like to feel, right? My cock shoved into your pussy, deep inside of you. That's what you want from me, don't you, my little whore.'' I growled and kissed her right on her lips, expressing my love for her that way while my hips started rocking into hers, smashing our pelvises together while my cock rammed her juicy walls. Her arousal covered my hard cock and her walls seemed to swallow me even harder than they swallowed my fingers when I was working on her clit, what all made it more pleasurable for me. I moaned and trailed my kisses to her neck, where I began to suck everywhere, just to make sure she would wear my mark for the rest of these few days.

Everyone was going to see that [Y/N] belonged to me, was mine to fuck, mine to cum, mine to kiss, and mine to destroy.

''Well, this is what you love to feel, right? Your rock hard cock inside of my dripping cunt, swallowed by wet, soft walls. You always want to fuck me, baby, I'm not stupid. Every time you lay your eyes on me your cock get's hard. Just like today, just like yesterday in the restaurant, just like the day before. You're such a whore, Harry. Such a whore for me.'' She groaned while I began to slam my hips harder into her, knowing that she was right. We did have a very active sex life together, and fucked maybe two times a day if we felt like it. But at least 6 times a week. We just couldn't get enough of each other, and I wasn't even sorry for it.

''I fucking love to screw you, fucking love to destroy your pussy, to rub the life out of your little clit. I love to see your eyes roll back when you orgasm and I adore it when you moan my name.'' I groaned and continued ramming my cock inside her dripping cunt, trying to drive myself as deep as possible into her, so I would get the fullest pleasure of all, just like she did. The deeper, the better. [Y/N] lowered her hand to her clit, rubbing it right in front of my eyes while I could feel them darken in anger.

''Bad girl!'' I barked and slammed her hand away before slapping her bum with force, what got her shrieking. My eyebrows furrowed.

''Don't you dare to do that again. I will punish you. This was a warning.'' I growled and grabbed her body into my hands, arms securely wrapped around her waist as I began to fuck her while she clung to me, my pants hanging around my ankles right now while I slammed my cock up into her. My balls slapped against her bum every time she sunk down on my cock again, her arousal dripping down on the dry, mud-like ground, what got my cock pulsing inside of her. It was so good to see my lady horny, begging for my cock inside of her to fill her up and to have my fingers playing with her clit like it was a little toy. I loved to have her for my own, completely intimate.

''Fucking punish me by fucking me harder, Harry. You can do better than this.'' [Y/N] moaned, what got me lowering my hand harshly and powerfully down onto her sore bum cheek again. She cried out in pain while I lowered us to the ground and never removed my cock from her pussy, but just kept it buried deep inside instead. I could feel anger rushing through my veins and hovered above her quickly, looking into her teary eyes.

''Don't tell me that again. You know I fuck you the best.'' I growled, having the feeling to make that clear to her all over again, and just started ramming my cock with force back against her walls, smashing the tip against them. It felt great to have those wet walls caressing my cock because as sure as hell did they made me feel so much better than my hand did, no matter what kind of lotion I used to pleasure myself with and imagine it to be [Y/N]'s tight little pussy. No matter how hard I tried to think it was her at night when I pleasured myself because she wasn't there, it could never beat being inside of her.

''You're so fucking full of yourself, Styles. But you know you can't do better.'' She barked back and I could feel myself baring my teeth at her in nothing but pure anger, feeling my eyes darken even more. She did have some balls to say that right in my face. [Y/N] smirked and began matching my thrusts to make me even angrier at her, so I would just lose it all with her. 

''You little bitch. I'll show you I'm the one for you. That my cock will be the last one you'll ever have in that tight pussy of yours.'' I snarled back and added more power into them, what made my cock pulse even harder. I was close, and having her to anger me even more, got me slamming my cock harder and faster inside of her. I could hate and love her at the same time so much, it was unbelievable.

''Harry, [Y/N]?'' Are you guys here?'' I could hear someone yell, which was definitely Niall. My eyes grew wide because he was near and I was close to spilling myself inside a lovely pussy, but couldn't if he busted us fucking each other right here. I lowered myself a bit more so he couldn't see us so easily but that meant I did have to almost crush [Y/N] underneath me, who was looking at me with wide eyes, full of fear and shock.

''Don't you dare to make a sound. I'm going to finish this. Rub your clit, you have my permission.'' I growled quietly and pressed a quick kiss on her lips before clasping my hand over her mouth, so I was sure she wouldn't make sounds that would get Niall's attention. My cock kept being slammed into her dripping pussy, the soft sounds of skin slapping together filling the air.

''Guys? If you're trying to scare me, this isn't funny.'' Niall spoke again, this time from a closer distance, what got me panicking because I really wanted to cum, and I didn't care how or where. If it was inside [Y/N] sopping cunt, I was perfectly fine with it. We never fucked with a condom and she's on the pill anyway, so I didn't have any worries about coating her with walls with my semen. We were doing fine.

''Stay quiet. Don't make a fucking sound.'' I whispered into her ear as I continued to drive my cock in and out of her pussy, her walls closing in on my dick as she kept rubbing her little clit for me, so that meant that she wasn't so far away from the edge I was trying to push her from. Once my eyes looked back into hers, I could see she was close and begging me to let her cum.

''Cum when you feel the need to. Show me how well I fucked you.'' I whispered again when I could feel her walls clenching, her eyes begging and her muscles spasming. Leaves were rustling close to us and I knew that if I didn't cum now, I wouldn't have the chance to anymore. Niall was close, and about to bust us on having public sex on a spot with a lot of people around while we were having a golf day with him. None of it made me care less about the whole thing, so I continued pushing my cock into her cunt until I could feel myself being close, very close. 

A gasp left my mouth as I gave the final last thrusts into her clenching and cumming pussy, filling her up with my cum while my body collapsed on top of hers, out of breath and exhausted from our fucking session. [Y/N]'s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure while I kept my cock planted inside of her, listening to her heartbeat in the meantime.

Then, the rustling of leaves was right next to us and sunlight suddenly illuminated on top of us, what caught my attention. A shadow faced us, and I knew we were caught red handed. It was Niall.

''What the hell! Are you fucking kidding me?!''


	27. #27

I didn't really understood why I sucked so hard in maths, but I guess that it just wasn't really my subject. The grades for that subject had always been low, and with every single chapter we worked through, it seemed to get worse, because I just didn't get anything. I didn't get how it worked, how to solve those questions or how those graphs worked.

Like usually, I wandered through the hallway, but this time, my eyes were trained on the paper I had gotten back from maths lesson. My grade was awful, but that didn't really concerned me. It concerned me that this caused me to re-do this year because I couldn't pass now. If I had a great grade for this test, I could have passed. And right now, I was going to do anything to get it higher, so I could pass this year.

With my footsteps echoing through the empty hallway, I walked back to the classroom of Mr. Styles, who was always here until late because he had paperwork to do. For me, it came to an advantage for me this late afternoon. With the sheet in one hand, I knocked on the wooden door with the other, patiently waiting for him to give me permission to enter the room.

''Come in.'' His deep voice rang through the room, and I nervously swallowed before I pushed the handle down and stepped in, meeting his green eyes while he sat behind his desk with his glasses on his nose while his curly hair was literally everywhere. And I liked it that way, for some reason. It made him cute when his hair was one wild, curly mess.

''Oh, [Y/N], welcome. Can I help you?'' He spoke, shoved his paperwork to the side while he gave me a friendly smile, taking his time to help me out, like every teacher should have done. I gave him a smile back and politely closed the door behind me before approaching him.

''Uhm, yes. I wondered if we could talk about my latest grade?'' I mumbled, almost ashamed and embarrassed that I was actually doing this right now. Was I really going to beg him for a re-do or a better grade? Was I that desperate? When it came to passing this year... Yes, I was.

''Yeah, okay. We can talk about it, but I'm afraid I can't help you with bringing it up.'' He spoke and straightened in his seat while I took a seat myself in front of his desk, facing him and his bright green eyes. They stood out a lot when I looked at him, even all the way in the back of the room. So bright, electrifying and clear green eyes.

''Isn't there really anything I can do? Maybe another chance, a re-do or maybe some other task to compensate my grade? I can't pass this year right now. My parents are going to kill me.'' I told, and could feel the hope sink into my shoes like a brick falling from the sky, just to collapse on the hard ground, where it would shatter to pieces.

''I'm sorry, dear [Y/N], but it is your own fault, I guess. You should had either did your best even more or went to me for help. You know I am free after school to help students out with their problems, even personal ones. You, however, didn't show up until now, and now is too late.'' Mr. Styles told and leaned his chin in the palms of his hands, scanning his green eyes over my face and what he could see above the table, which was basically my shoulders, arms and breasts.

''Please, Mr. Styles. I'd do anything to raise the grade. Just... please.'' I begged and folded my hands together, basically just begging him to help me out. Mr. Styles grinned and leaned back while he continued to scan his eyes over me, and cleared his throat.

''Anything?'' He then asked as his eyes began to fill themselves with mischief, and the tension began to grow. There was something changing here, but I was so desperate to show my parents that I had passed this year, that I'd do anything. Whatever he wanted, I was fine with it. My head nodded and he grinned again before he signed me over with his index finger, what made me stand up from my seat. Slowly, I walked over to him.

''Come here.'' He murmured and I complied again, slowly strolling over to him while he moved his chair from his desk and opened his legs, patting on his thighs as he did so. With blush appearing on my cheeks, I sat down on his lap, feeling very uncomfortable. I had never been so close with Mr. Styles before.

His hand cupped my head from one side and trailed his soft fingers in circles over my jaw, what made shivers roll down my spine. My heart was pounding because I knew that what he was doing right now was already wrong, which made adrenaline rush through my veins.

''To raise your grade, I want you to kiss me.'' Mr. Styles spoke and pulled me closer, while I swallowed and nodded. There wasn't really a problem for me because he wasn't bad looking at all and I have always had some kind of small crush on him. This was my chance to just kiss my crush, and raise my grade at the same time. It was easy for me.

So, I cupped his face into my hands and pressed my lips on top of his while I could feel his hand on the back of my head to keep me in place as our lips connected and our eyes fluttered closed. It was just a small kiss though, because I was quick to pull away again, to his dismay.

''Nah-ah, [Y/N], no small kisses. I want snogging, so press those lovely lips back on mine again before I lower your grade to a F.'' Mr. Styles said and I could feel my mouth drop open as those words entered my ears. He was basically just blackmailing me, and if I didn't do what he wanted, my grade would have even be lower than it was now. There was nowhere to go for me.

Mr. Styles pulled my face towards his and waited until I kissed him again, which was seconds later. Our second kiss became more heated, because he slid his tongue over my bottom lip after a few seconds of kissing, clearly wanting something more.

''Open your mouth. I want to snog with you.'' He growled and I nervously did to satisfy him before I could feel his tongue entering and immediately brushing over mine, swirling together gently. A moan rolled over his lips as his grip on me tightened and his hands began caressing my body, avoiding some parts so he wouldn't scare me off yet.

''That's my good girl. Put your hands on my body; touch me.'' He then softly moaned and I complied again, placing my hands on his hard chest, on top of his white button up blouse, which was tucked into his pants, looking neat as ever. While we kept kissing, and I actually began to enjoy and get used to it, I began to caress his chest.

''Lower, I want your hands lower.'' Mr. Styles moaned, disconnected from my lips and moved on to my neck, where he began to leave small, wet kisses and some bites, what made my eyes flutter closed again. A small moan rolled over my lips when I could feel his lips nibble on my earlobe.

''Lower.'' He then growled and placed a kiss before he continued on my neck, while I lowered my hands from his stomach to his pants, which got him restless. Mr. Styles grabbed my wrist in his big hand, while he gently sucked on my neck, and placed it right on his crotch, which got me freezing on his leg. When I was about to pull away, he kept my hand there with a tight grip.

''Do you want a F, [Y/N]?'' He growled and faced me with his eyebrows furrowed into one deep frown, looking displeased with my actions. But I couldn't help it, feeling my teachers cock over his jeans was one of the most wrongest things I have ever done in my life, despite he was my crush. I couldn't do this because this was illegal. Even though we were both above the age of 18, what he was doing was still wrong.

''No, Mr. Styles.'' I murmured and hung my head low, hating myself for walking into this room and begging for him to improve my grade, whatever it took. I could also just faced my parents and tell them I fucked up maths instead of sexually touching my teacher.

"Call me Harry, baby. I want to hear you moaning my name while I pleasure you." He spoke and instructed me to open his pants, which was what I did. Harry grabbed my hand softly and lowered mine inside, what made me feel his hardened cock underneath the thin layer of fabric of his underwear. A moan rolled over his lips while I kept rubbing, trailing his own hands over my breasts, squeezing gently.

"You don't even know how badly I want to fuck you right now. Do you like to know how much your teacher wants to fuck your pussy, baby? How does that to feel to make someone so crazy over you?" Harry growled and licked a stripe up my neck while he began bucking his hips into my hand, his cock hardening even more at the touch of my hand rubbing it. I could feel my pussy getting wet at the feeling and my stomach began to twist and turn in lust as I sat there, touching him while he touched me.

''Feel so good to make you horny for me, baby. Show me how you badly you want to fuck that student of yours.'' I moaned and squeezed his cock gently, what made a moan in pleasure escape his mouth again. Harry pulled his pants and underwear down when he mentioned to get off him for a second before he sat down and invited me to sit on his leg again. I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and began to jerk slowly, teasing him a bit yet did I pleasure him.

''Let me so those lovely tits of yours. I have been looking at them for so long in class.'' Harry spoke and opened my blouse, what showed my black bra on instant. When his hands roamed over them, I felt myself getting even more wet and could feel the need of his cock inside of my dripping cunt increase. Harry unclasped my bra from behind and tore it off me, together with my blouse, before grabbing them into his hands, playing with my erected nipples. He got me so damn horny.

''Fucking hell, they are so beautiful.'' Harry whispered and licked my nipples like a little kitten before he started bucking his cock into my hand, to get more pleasure. I grinned and shook them a bit, what got his eyes darken to a pitch black colour. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip while I let go of his rock hard cock and played with my own tits, what got him almost panting in front of me. 

''I can't resist this anymore. I want to fuck your body.'' Harry growled and lifted me up, only to harshly press me down on his desk, on top of the paperwork, basically just ripping off my jeans and panties before spreading my legs for himself. Arousal was running down to my ass while I laid there, ready to be fucked by him. I wanted nothing but to just have his cock inside of my cunt.

''So fucking juicy. Jesus Christ, [Y/N]. You sure want my cock, don't you, baby?'' Harry growled and lowered himself to his knees, immediately licking my pussy clean, his tongue collecting all my arousal and playing with my little clit in the right way. I gasped and collapsed backwards, sliding a hand into his hand to hold on to him while he eased two fingers into me and continued to lick while he curled his fingers up while fingering to search for my spot. 

''Such a wet, greedy pussy. I bet it will love my hard, throbbing cock.'' Harry mumbled while he played with my clit and continued to squeeze my tits, playing with them. I moaned out his name, just like he said he wanted me to when I had to rub his hard cock through his boxers, and tugged at his luscious curls while he tugged at his hard cock.

''Fucking give me your cock, I want it.'' I spoke and tried to sit up, but he pushed me down and hovered above me, just to connect our lips and push his tongue into my mouth. When he did, I tasted the sweet taste of my pussy and moaned, feeling myself getting wetter when his cock poked me. I wanted him so bad right now - I didn't even do it for my grade anymore.

''Let's see how good you can fuck me for a higher grade, baby. Show me how you destroy cock.'' Harry growled, crept between my legs, lined himself up and then rammed in, pushing himself as deep as he could between my soaked walls before thrusting like a mad one, moaning my name loudly as he did so. His eyes fluttered closed while relief washed all over his face, his features twisting in pleasure. 

''Fuck, such a good, tight, wet pussy for my cock. Just like I want it.'' Harry moaned and moved his lips to my neck, sucking marks on my skin. I groaned and pushed my nails into his back to express my pleasure as he pounded my dripping pussy as hard as he could, devouring me. I felt so dirty to do this with him, and that at school, but it felt too good to stop with it.

''Bang me, make me forget my name. Make sure to make me remember you.'' Harry growled and I immediately knew what to do, and pushed him off me, only to lay him down on the ground. He seemed to be shocked at first, until I sat back down on his hard cock and began riding him as hard as I could, fucking his cock sore. He gasped from the pleasure as I could the tip of his hard cock ram my walls, what made pleasure fill my body.

''Yes, fuck my cock, baby. Fuck me hard. Fuck the shit out of me.'' Harry moaned and placed his hands on my ass, spanking me while we fucked each other's bodies sore, in a public place to add. If someone walked in, we were fucked, because the door wasn't locked. I never expected this to happen between us, and one single kiss, escalated so quickly. Look at us now, fucking each other like we have known each other for years. We did, basically, but just as teacher and student.

''Do you do this to other girls, too, baby? Do you also fuck their pussies for your advantage while they get a higher grade?'' I grinned while I kept fucking his cock hard and fast, what got his eyes rolling back into their sockets while he did his best to breathe. His head managed to shake no, but he couldn't bring out any words. A smirk grew and leaned back on my hands, spreading my legs, so he had a whole new view while his cock slipped in and out of me.

''You, just you. I've wanted you for so long.'' He gasped loudly and began to thrust his hips back up into mine, just to slam his cock harder into my sopping pussy, which was covering Harry's cock in my arousal and juices. His eyes watched how his cock slammed in and out of my pussy, what got his eyes darkening even more as he laid there and I was riding his hard cock, skin slapping together harshly.

''You're so fucking good. Fuck, stand up. I want you from behind. Get against the board.'' Harry growled and I stood up, what made his hard dick slip out of me, what left me with an empty feeling. Having his cock inside of my dripping cunt was a delicious feeling to feel. Harry pressed me with my chest against the chalk board as soon as he stood and brought his hand down on my bum cheek with force, what made me squeal.

''Quiet, my little whore. You don't want anyone to walk in on us, right? I wouldn't get to finish you off, then.'' Harry growled into my ear and bit on it softly before he lowered his hand on my bum cheek again, this time harder, what made slapping skin fill the silenced air again. I held my squeal in by screaming with my lips pressed together.

''I'm gonna fuck your pussy like a mad dog, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard.'' Harry growled into my ear again while he slammed back into my pussy from behind while he pressed me against the chalkboard, being all over me while he began to rock his hips into mine again, fucking his cock into my dripping pussy. I gasped as my body got pressed against the board completely from his powerful thrusts. 

''Fuck me, Styles. Give me a reason not to be able to come to school tomorrow.'' I moaned as he pushed his fingertips harshly onto my skin of my hips as he fucked himself senseless into my pussy, fucking my walls sore as he brushed and pounded them. Moans of each others names began to leave our mouths while pants and slapping skin were the only thing I could hear besides my own heartbeat in my ear. 

''I will give you a reason to come back to me tomorrow.'' He snarled as he kept ramming his cock inside of my pussy, which was dripping arousal on the ground right now while I got chalk all over my cheek and hands from being pushed against the board. I moaned as I could feel my climax nearing somewhere in the back, and couldn't help myself but to rub my little clit to make it surface even faster.

''Is my little good girl going to cum for her daddy, baby? Are you gonna milk my cock with those walls of yours?'' Harry moaned when he could feel my pussy tighten around his rock hard cock, and spanked me again, harshly lowering his hand on my cheek bum. I shrieked and he bit in my neck to punish me for that, what got me hissing. He had already left plenty of marks on my body.

''I wanna feel you cumming on my cock, [Y/N]. Squeeze the fuck out of me.'' Harry growled and began kissing my neck while his cock twitched inside of me, probably close to releasing his load as well. I just wanted nothing more but to tumble over the edge, and that didn't take me long. Because of the rubbing on my clit and his harshly slamming in and out of my dripping hole, he pushed me over the beloved edge, what made me moan out his name loudly against the palm of my hand, that I clasped over my mouth just in time to keep myself quiet.

''Yes, baby. Let that pussy of yours cum on my cock. Coat me in your fucking juice.'' Harry growled and quickened his thrusts, so he could release soon after, and then pulled out, jerking his wet cock while he turned me around and brought me to my knees.

''Open your lovely mouth for me, baby. I wanna cum on top of your tongue.'' Harry growled as he kept jerking his cock in front of my face, what was so fucking horny to me. It made me wanna bang him all over again. He was the only man who had turned me on this fucking much. Again, I complied and reached out to play with his balls for a bit while his eyes screwed shut and his hand kept tugging to throw himself over the edge.

''Fuck, [Y/N]!'' Harry whined and released all over my tongue and in my mouth, leaving some semen on the corner of my mouth as well. Being the good girl I was for him, I swallowed with a smile and cleaned up my face, what got him sighing out happily. He crashed back into his chair behind his desk and looked at me with a smile before he invited me back on his lap.

''And? Was it good enough?'' I giggled when I sit down and he tickled my sides before pressing a sweet, soft kiss on my lips. His green eyes sparkled when I kissed him back and ruffled through his hair. 

''Are you kidding? You rocked my world.'' Harry spoke and I chuckled before leaning into his chest, humming when he brought his hand to my hair and began to brush softly, caressing it softly. It felt good to be with him like this after having sex.

''So you'll improve my grade?'' I asked while listening to his heartbeat, which was slowly calming down to a normal pace. It was comforting to me to hear it lulling me sleepy.

''I can't give you a straight A, because it will be a bit suspicious, of course. But I'll make sure to improve it that much you can pass this year. You deserved it. Get dressed, sweetie, you're shivering.'' He spoke and placed a kiss on my temple before tapping on my ass to make me move. He was a real gentleman to help me dress myself before he did himself and then smiled sweetly, what made my heart flutter.

''It was fun, Harry. But I should go home now, because otherwise my parents will get worried.'' I spoke and pressed a kiss on his soft, but swollen lips, what made him smile widely while he cupped my face and eagerly kissed me back. When we disconnected, his eyes seemed love-filled. It was cute to see him like that.

''See you, baby.'' I spoke and he waved while I walked to the door and was about to walk out when he spoke up again. His deep voice got my head spinning wildly.

''Tomorrow, after school, I wanna see you again, Ms. [Y/N].'' He spoke and grinned while giving me a wink. This wasn't over yet between us, and somehow I knew that tomorrow after school, we'd have another fuck together.

''Deal, Mr. Styles.''


	28. #28

The door of the house of my best friend opened before I could possibly knock on it. Anne had probably seen me already through the window, because she was already smiling before I could properly face her. Her smile brightened with the day when I came here (almost daily) to visit my best friend Harry. We have a close friendship with each other ever since we were small. About 4 years old at that time, I can remember.

''Hi, [Y/N]. Welcome, darling. Harry is upstairs in his room, making homework. I got to go to Gem, she needs my help with placing furniture in her new home. I'll see you guys later again.'' She told with a lovely smile, pressed a small kiss on my cheek like she has always done when I came here and then walked out the door, leaving it open for me to close after I had kicked off my shoes.

''Okay, then.'' I spoke mainly to myself as Anne got in her car and drove away seconds later. I kicked off my shoes, gently closed the door and walked upstairs with sweaty hand palms. I didn't even believe myself that I was actually going to ask him this. He would show me, I thought, Harry was so nice to show me how to do such things. With a gentle knock on his bedroom door I made clear I wanted to enter the room.

''Come in.'' His deep voice spoke and I complied, immediately opening the door with a shaky breath leaving my mouth. Harry laid on his bed, some books in front of him while his glance rose and met mine. A smile appeared on his cute face and he immediately sat up, got off the bed and sped walked to me to cuddle me in for a little bit. 

''Hey,'' He murmured when his arms were tightly wrapped around my frame and buried his face into the crook of my neck, smiling. I always loved that about Harry, how he completely cuddled into my body, how he brought his face to my neck and always gave me that warm welcome.

''Hey, curly.'' I grinned and pressed a kiss on his temple, what made him hum for a second before he drew back and invited me on the bed. He quickly removed all the books, made one neat pile and placed them on his desk before collapsing back onto the mattress, next to me. He smiled at me and sighed softly, clearly happy to see me so he wouldn't have to do his homework now.

While nervously playing with my fingers, I began to doubt if he was the right person to ask this. Maybe I should trust on my own things instead of asking someone else. If I could find someone who'd have a lot of patience, time and the care to show me everything, it would all work out just fine. Or maybe it wouldn't...

''Stop acting so overly nervous. What's wrong?'' Harry asked while he turned his head to me and let his green eyes bore holes into mine. I released another shaky breath when I could hear my brain repeat his last words. What's wrong? A lot, actually. I'm in need of help with a somewhat awkward subject.

''I need your help with something, if you don't mind helping me out.'' I breathed and then mentally slapped myself for asking him for help. Harry is my best friend, and even though he is, it is still very awkward to ask him this. But he is the only male I'm super close with, so that left me with this position.

''Of course I don't mind. With what can I help you with?'' He spoke with that sweet, angelic, friendly tone of his that got my thoughts spinning. I didn't really know what it was but Harry's voice made my whole body lose control. I guess that it was just some natural reaction between us. 

My lips kept being sealed shut, while I could feel sweat appear in the palms of my hands. Should I really ask this?

''Hey, you can always say it. Don't be ashamed.'' He spoke and rubbed my knee when he noticed I was nervously trying to bring something out. Though, nothing came. My lips parted while shaking, feeling my heart beat fast in my chest. It was beating so fast that I thought it would just break out from my rib cage.

''Boys, I need help with boys.'' I mumbled, not really giving away the problem yet because I was too ashamed to. Even though he told me not to feel that way at all. Harry cocked his eyebrow in surprise, and that -somehow- made me feel even worse.

''What? Honey, you've got boys wrapped around your fingers every time. And you're asking me help about boys? Are you kidding me?'' Harry laughed quietly, what only made the ground underneath me crumble down. I didn't really knew how to react because he thought I was kidding him while I was serious.

''It's not about boys in general. It's more about something intimate. I had some questions about sex.'' I mumbled quietly while playing with my fingers with my glance fixed on them so I didn't have to face his green, shining eyes. Harry fell silent and slowly sat up.

''How do you mean?'' He spoke, when he sat straight with crossed legs and placed his hands on mine to make them stop fiddling with each other so nervously. When I could feel his hand holding mine, I looked up, feared.

''I don't know what to do because I have never done it before. I thought because you are a male, you'd like to show and tell me what boys like so I won't do everything wrong when the time is there...'' I spoke and Harry nodded, completely serious about what we were talking about right now. The laughing was completely gone and he wasn't even secretly laughing. Because he knew he shouldn't right now.

''You want me to show you?'' Harry asked, sounding quite shocked when he had heard what I had said. I tightened my hand around his in my nervous state and looked down so I didn't have to look at him again. I was basically asking my best friend to show me what guys like when having sex. This couldn't get any more awkward, I thought.

''Well, uh, yeah. Or tell, I don't really mind...'' I murmured but he pulled at my hand to make me come closer to him. I awkwardly did and could feel myself jump when he placed his hand just a bit higher than my knee, which was new for me. Harry chuckled softly as a reaction and lifted up my head gently, making our eyes meet again.

''I think showing you won't do any harm.'' He mumbled just above a whisper and slowly leaned a bit in without having the intentions to do anything. I swallowed nervously and nodded with an uneasy smile. Harry gave me a smile to calm me down and rubbed the spot above my knee.

''Boys like to be kissed, [Y/N]. So come here, and let me see what you can do.'' Harry told and pulled me forward by placing a finger underneath my chin to get me closer. I swallowed nervously when there were only centimetres between us. I have never been this close besides cuddling when we fell asleep during a sleep over.

''You want me to kiss you?'' I asked him, whispering. Harry nodded and inched me even closer again, this time giving me my time to kiss him. To get to know how I kissed, I cupped his face in my hands and pressed my lips on top of his. It felt so weird to kiss my best friend, but his lips were soft and plump, kissable and sweet. It was nice kissing Harry.

Harry kissed along with me just fine, and began to press our bodies together, totally not knowing what he was doing. We just seemed to react to each other; some kind of reaction I had never felt before with him. Mainly because we haven't done this before. 

''Tongue, show me how you kiss with your tongue.'' He slightly moaned against my lips, what got my cheeks heat up and my core burning. I had never heard Harry moan because of me. Of course, I heard him moaning in pain when I slapped his upper arm from time to time, but never in a way of pleasure. Hesitantly, I parted my lips and slid my tongue into his mouth, quickly finding his. It was already waiting for my touch.

''[Y/N],'' Harry moaned quietly, completely lost into the kiss as he brought his body closer to mine, on the edge of just sitting down on my lap. Eventually, he did and held a strong grip on my jaws so we couldn't disconnect from each other. Honestly, I didn't even want to because I got comfortable with him like this. After a long while of snogging on his bed, I drew away with swollen lips and stared at him while he did the exact same thing.

What the fuck was that? That went a lot further than showing him how I kissed.

''How was it? Am I good enough?'' I asked quietly, yet shyly because I didn't really know what to say or do now that we weren't kissing anymore and the room fell silent. I already knew that I wouldn't be able to look at him in the same way as before because we basically snogged with each other, felt each other's tongues and moaned in pleasure. Our friendship was different, now. For me, at least. Harry grabbed my hand and immediately pressed it on his crotch, what made me feel his hard cock. He was aroused, and not just a bit.

''Here is your answer. You got me rock hard.'' He groaned and kept my hand pressed on his cock over his black jeans he normally seemed to wear. Heat began to rise in my face and I just knew that I had gone bright red in front of him. Harry never acted to me this way, never pressed his cock against me or let me feel it. Today, was different, and I would have lied if I had said it didn't got my pussy soaking wet.

''Do you want to see it, baby? Do you want to see a hard cock for the first time?'' Harry moaned and my head slowly nodded as he grinned and immediately went for his button, what gave me the opportunity to just remove my hand from his crotch as soon as possible. I swallowed nervously. My best friend was about to show me his rock hard cock. And I'm just sitting here, allowing him to do that because I had no idea what to do when my future boyfriend would do the same and make love to me for the first time. 

Harry cheekily pulled down his his jeans and underwear, what left him in just his shirt and a hard cock visible. I shifted my weight as I awkwardly looked at his cock, standing up proudly and twitching a bit when his eyes fell back on me.

''Put your hand back. I know what you did. I want to make you feel how a cock feels.'' Harry growled and he grabbed my hand again, just to place it back on his crotch. I, however, refused to touch it and just let my hand rest on his thigh as I did my best to look him in the eyes without letting my own fill with tears. I was scared and didn't know what to do. This was all new for me.

''Touch it, baby. It won't harm you. Come here.'' He mumbled gently and grabbed my hand again, this time to trail my fingers over his shaft. It was warm and hard, and I could feel the veins on the sides as he made me feel it. But, it felt soft at the same time. A small moan rumbled from Harry's throat.

''Just like that, sweetheart. Keep touching.'' Harry moaned and let go of my hand while I just continued and kept repeating the actions he made me do, softly and slowly stroking his hard cock. He sighed out happily and then grabbed my jaws again, pressing our lips together for a kiss. I never thought we would kiss again after our last one.

''Good girl. Keep fucking my cock with your hand.'' Harry moaned and I slowly tightened my hand a bit while I fastened my moves, what made him gasp against my lips. I began to feel a bit more confident now that he didn't showed me any signs of being in pain, and that made me smile. Harry let out another moan and bucked his hips into my hand. At the same time, one hand of his lowered from my jaw to my breasts, what got me freezing.

''Can I touch you, too?'' He mumbled softly while he opened his eyes, noticing that I wasn't used to that touch. I swallowed nervously and nodded very slightly, what made him kiss me even more passionate. And from there, it began to escalate. Harry began to undress me, slowly yet in a hurry while he couldn't seem to stop kissing me and pressed me down on my back, hands roaming over my bra.

My hand pulled off his shirt in the heat of the moment, and that was the sign for him that I wanted more. Harry opened my jeans and pulled them down, moving his lips to my neck at the same time, searching for a spot to suck on. The moan that rolled over my lips got him driving crazy and sucked on my neck immediately, drawing the blood to the surface to leave his mark. How weird it was to have my own best friend leaving a hickey in my neck, yet, it still felt abnormally good.

''You're driving me crazy.'' Harry moaned once my jeans had come off and slid his hand over my thigh, up to my crotch and then to my stomach, caressing the skin. When he had soothed the hickey in my neck, he began to pepper kisses from my neck to my breasts, down to my baby blue lace panties. He pressed a kiss on them before he sat up and smiled, cheeks flushed in arousal.

''Do you want me to show you more?'' Harry asked and I nodded with a tiny smile on my face in embarrassment, knowing that I basically just wanted to sexually touch my best friend. Harry, however, didn't seemed to mind me wanting that at all. He was glad to know I wanted more.

''Come here. Let me teach you how to suck cock, baby.'' Harry spoke and laid down but held his upper area up by leaning on his elbows. I slowly crawled in between his legs and sat down, nervously looking at his cock pointing to the ceiling. Harry was rock hard and desperately wanted to release.

''Lick the tip and base gently, then take me in your mouth. Don't use your teeth, that hurts. Just twirl your tongue around me and suck.'' Harry spoke gently, caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and then stroked my hair when I lowered myself and followed his orders. I slid my tongue from his balls to the base, up to the tip, where I swirled my tongue around to pleasure him orally. I was praying I would do a good job. Harry sucked in a breath to hold and took a grip on my hair.

''Suck my cock, baby. You're doing such a great job.'' Harry encouraged and I nodded before taking him in, trying my best not to make him feel my teeth. I didn't want to hurt him or make a fool of myself. I took as much as possible because I've read somewhere that guys like that, and sucked while moving my tongue over his hard cock. Harry moaned and fell back on the mattress in pure pleasure, losing his control over his body.

''Yes, sweetheart, that feels so good. You treat my cock so good.'' Harry moaned and panted with the time that passed, feeling pleasured just by giving him oral. He apparently liked to feel my mouth working on his cock, and I liked to give him head too, because he was nice to play with and on top of that, I wanted to know if boys would like me doing this. 

''Fucking hell, [Y/N]. Where the hell did you learn this?'' Harry breathed and arched his back in pleasure, moaning out loud. I was glad Anne wasn't at home right now. God knows what would have happened then. I continued to suck on his cock for a few more minutes, keeping my eyes on him, just to see how he squirmed and grabbed the blanket of his bed to hold on to something. He was feeling the pleasure running.

''Stop, please stop. I don't want to cum yet.'' Harry cried out in ecstasy when his cock began to twitch on my tongue, in need of release. I hummed on the tip to send the vibrations all over his cock before I drew away, only to leave him panting on the mattress, eyes closed and his hands tightly holding the blanket in his hands.

''I want you,'' Harry panted wildly while laying there, his chest quickly going up and down. ''I want you.''

My heart fluttered while I wiped the saliva from my lips, looking at him laying there. I felt different now that we have done this together, and maybe I was ready to finally give myself to someone. And that someone, was going to be Harry. He's the one I trust with my eyes closed and I know him like the inside of my pocket. If he wanted it, I was ready to give my virginity to him. I knew he would keep it safe.

''I want to give myself to you.'' I mumbled softly, when his eyes opened. Harry choked on his own spit almost immediately and sat up, coughing while looking directly into my eyes. He looked shocked.

''You what?'' He spoke when he stopped coughing and took a deep breath, clearly taken aback from what I had said to him. I couldn't really believe that I said it out loud. I sat a bit closer and shifted uncomfortably. 

''I want to, you know, give my virginity to you. I want you, too.'' I spoke nervously and for a moment I saw something change in his green eyes. Harry crawled to me and grabbed both of my hands in his, with his cock still rock hard and waiting to be able to release cum. It made this a bit awkward.

''[Y/N], I want you to think about this. Don't give me your virginity because you suddenly feel like it or feel like you owe it to me because I show you how to pleasure a guy. It's something precious to be proud of and I don't want you to end up hating yourself because you're sorry.'' He spoke with concern in his eyes that only gave me the urge to give it to him even more because he was so caring and protective. He knew this was a big thing, and he took it seriously. 

''I'm sure, Harry. I want to give it to you.'' I spoke and he immediately kissed me again, crashing us down on the mattress right after. He was eager now that he knew he was going to get me, just like he wanted. He was already yearning for me when I was sucking his cock nice and carefully.

''Arch your back for me, baby. I want to undress you; completely this time.'' Harry murmured in my ear and nibbled on the lobe, what got me even wetter. Just his voice got me soaking my panties in my arousal. I complied and arched my back, what gave him the opportunity to unlock my bra, throwing it off right after. It landed, just like our other clothes, randomly on the ground. They were all sprawled over the floor.

''I can't believe we're about to give ourselves to each other.'' Harry mumbled and kissed my neck softly and slowly, nibbling on the skin while he slowly kissed down to my breasts. I let out a soft moan of his name when he twirled his tongue around my nipple, pleasuring me while he gave the other one equal attention by squeezing softly, massaging it.

''I can't be any happier to.'' I said and felt him smiling before he placed kisses over my stomach, down to my panties, still grinning. Harry trailed his hand from my thigh to my closed pussy, brushing his fingers over the wet spot on my panties. His grin widened to a smirk.

''You're wet, baby. Feeling good already, hmm?'' Harry chuckled and I nervously chuckled while I smiled back, feeling my cheeks redden in excitement yet embarrassment. Harry pressed a kiss on my lips before he lowered himself back between my legs and gave me a look before he was about to pull my panties down, what made me nod in confirmation. I wanted this with him, how strange that may have been. Harry pulled down my panties, threw them next to the bed and spread my legs for him.

''Such a beautiful girl, you are, [Y/N]. I want to have you all for myself.'' Harry groaned and suddenly licked my little clit, what made me jump. I had never felt that before in my life, and it felt so fucking delicious that I just wished he would do it again and continue with it. When he did, I moaned and grabbed a hand full of his lovely, chestnut curls to hold on to while he began to eat me out, making sure to pay a lot of attention to my clit.

''Your pussy tastes so damn sweet, baby.'' Harry moaned and licked all the juice from my entrance away before he entered it slightly, just to try to taste more of me. Having his tongue slightly inside of me made me feel awkward, but at the same time, it felt incredibly good to have him doing that to me. 

''I want to stretch you for a bit so it will hurt less than when I don't. Is that alright?'' He spoke, and I nodded while smiling, loving the way how gentle and careful he was with me because he knew it was my first time doing this in my whole life. And Harry was trying to make this as easy for me as he could. He entered one finger in, what made me jump noticeably, because it was weird to have fingers inside of me which weren't mine. When he noticed that was going just fine, he entered two and continued to lick my clit.

''So wet for me. I love it.'' Harry moaned and continued to finger me gently while he ate me out and played with my clit, flicking his tongue over it before sucking on the little nub, what got me moaning out his name. I never knew I would get to moan his name in pleasure.

The pleasuring continued, and Harry clearly enjoyed himself as much as I did at the moment because we were so attached to each other right now that we just went beyond the point of stopping this. I pulled Harry away from me when I knew I was wet and stretched enough to go for the real deal with him and he immediately got it when I gave him that kind of look with my eyes.

''Let me get a condom for us, okay?'' Harry spoke and I nodded with a smile before I pulled him to me and placed a kiss on his lips, what made a smile grow on his lips. Harry liked to be kissed, that was obvious. When he parted from me, he pressed another kiss on my nose and then went for his nightstand, pulling a condom from the drawer to wear. He ripped the foil open, rolled the condom over his hard cock and then crawled back to me, joining me on the bed. Harry made sure to keep me warm underneath the blankets while he hovered above me and captured my lips with his, kissing them again.

''I'll push in very slowly, okay? Please say it to me when you're hurting too much.'' Harry murmured against my lips, and I nodded my head before I could feel the tip poking my entrance when he lined himself up, ready to do this with me. I swallowed when he pushed his hips into mine very slowly, pushing his cock inside of my pussy at the same time. It stung badly to feel something big enter me for the first time and that caused me to suck in a breath to keep myself up.

''Harry, slower, please. It hurts.'' I whined and could feel the tears burning in my eyes, what made him stop completely. I knew he felt bad about himself knowing that he was hurting me. His fingers brushed over my cheek to wipe away the two fallen tears before he softly planted his lips back on mine, trying his best to soothe me. When the pain lowered slowly, I nodded and could feel him pushing in again, this time slower than before.

''Are you okay?'' He asked, eyes and voice full of concern. I took my time to breathe and nodded, feeling the aching slowly fade away when he stilled inside of me, waiting patiently. His green eyes found mine and showed me the world before he pressed a kiss on my lips again, smiling softly to comfort me.

''Yeah, you can, uh, move. Slowly, please. I want to get used to the feeling and the aching before we can go fast.'' I said softly and Harry nodded, moving his lips to my neck while he slowly, very slowly, began to thrust his hips into mine and back, what made his cock brush over my tight yet wet walls. Even though it ached to feel his cock inside of me, I did felt good. 

Harry began to kiss my neck while slowly continuing to thrust in and out of me, fucking me slowly to get me used to him being inside of me, pounding my walls softly in the beginning so he wouldn't hurt me. I moaned his name when the pain slowly began to sink, disappearing bit for bit while the pleasure began to take over. And I guess that Harry noticed that in me.

''How does that feel, baby? Is it okay?'' Harry asked while he brushed the strands in my face, away. I smiled at the touch and nodded, feeling the pleasure and adrenaline pulsing through my body while he slowly began to quicken his thrusts, slamming harder against my walls. The pain faded away completely after a few minutes and I knew that he had now completely taken my virginity from me. And honestly, I was glad he was the one to keep it, because he was a boy with a heart of gold.

''Can I go harder with you, baby? Can I take you harder?'' Harry panted when he could feel the ecstasy running through his own veins now, eyes darkening in lust as I nodded my head, in for more than we have now. Harry began to slam his hips into mine, ramming my walls a bit harder while small cries of pleasure began to leave his mouth, eyes falling closed.

''Yes, Harry. Fuck.'' I moaned, pulled him down and crashed our lips together, feeling his tongue slip into my mouth while he kept fucking his hard cock into my pussy, slapping skin filling the air of the room. Harry moaned my name while he grabbed one of my breasts to hold while he held up his body with the other arm, his strong back protecting me.

''[Y/N], you feel so good.'' Harry whined and continued pounding into me, slamming his hips hard into mine, just to ram my walls hard. I gasped in pleasure and began to roll my hips automatically into his, trying to shove his cock even deeper inside of me. Harry moaned and sunk down next to me, laying on his side next to my body. He turned my body until my back was pressed against his hard chest, his arm holding one leg up while he began to resume fucking me.

''Yes, Harry. Fuck me.'' I moaned, what only encouraged him to drive his cock harder inside of me, to slap our skin rougher together and to make him lose his mind even harder. Sopping sounds filled the air besides our skin colliding together, the banging of the bed against the wall and our moans, what only got me hornier than ever.

''You're not the innocent little girl I used to think you were, sweetie. You're a naughty, horny young lady, aren't you, baby? I bet you like having a cock inside of that cunt of yours. My fucking cock only. This will be the first and last one you'll ever fuck.'' Harry spoke and continued to fuck himself into me as he talked dirty to me. It was the first time he actually did that to me. Of course, he made some dirty, cheeky jokes every now and then, but he never spoke to me like this and that got me even wetter for him than before. 

I got attracted.

''Naughty for you, Harry. Only for you.'' I moaned back while I lowered my hand between my legs and began to rub my clit to get myself closer to the edge I wanted to, groaning his name. Harry growled in return and began to suck on the skin of my neck again, leaving his marks. I gasped in pleasure and cooed, feeling my heart beating louder. Harry released his grip on my leg and grabbed my hand instead, intertwining our fingers while his cock continued to slam into my dripping wet cunt, fucking it just in the right way.

''That's right. Only me.'' He growled and added more power into his thrusts, slamming harder and harder into me, what got me moaning louder and louder for him. I couldn't help myself, it just felt so good. And maybe it sounded strange, but it seemed like Harry only made it feel better with the minute that passed. More and more pleasure was building up in my body.

Harry rolled our bodies around until I was seated on top of him, and began to instruct me how to ride his cock, which made me feel quite awkward because I didn't know how.

''Roll your hips on top of mine. You did it before. Fuck me, darling.'' Harry moaned and I hesitantly did what he asked me, rolling my hips on top of his while bouncing slightly, trying to ride his cock like he wanted me to. Harry's eyes rolled back and a long moan rolled over his plump lips when his head fell back, pleasure taking over for a moment. I leaned back on my two hands that I had placed on his knees, what gave him a good sight of how his cock disappeared and reappeared with the bouncing that I did.

''Yes, baby. Fuck my cock like that. I'm so fucking close.'' Harry cried and began to buck his hips into mine to slam his cock harder and more powerful inside of me. I cried out when Harry began to rub quick circles on my little clit he had sucked and licked before, what got my orgasm nearing even faster than it did before. The knot in my lower stomach began to tighten and tighten, just like my walls around his cock.

''Are you gonna cum for me, baby? Are you gonna cum for Harry?'' Harry spoke and I nodded while my head fell back in pleasure, feeling myself dangling on the edge. He began to slam up into me harder, burying himself as deep as possible between my soaked walls. 

''Cum for me, baby. Show me how you experienced your first time.'' Harry growled, and that was the last bit I needed to cum undone on top of his cock. A scream of his name left my mouth when I cummed and shook on top of him, feeling the pleasure consume me completely.

Harry didn't reached his climax yet so he continued to thrust inside of me, rocking his cock in between my clenching walls to send himself over the edge. And he succeeded about a minute later, crying out my name when he released into the condom, eyes rolling back in bliss.

''[Y/N]!'' Harry moaned and pulled me into his chest, cuddling with me as soon as he could. I panted and sighed when I could feel my head resting on his hard chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat. Harry carefully pulled out of me, sighing into the crook of my neck before he pulled himself back, to remove the used condom and throw it away in the bin underneath his desk.

Then, he returned and crawled back to me underneath the blankets of his bed, cuddling me back into his chest. He spooned me from behind, his head placed against mine while he brushed my hair with his hand, in for a cuddle. I smiled and grabbed his hand he had resting on my belly, intertwining our fingers. A smile formed on his face, I could feel.

''[Y/N]?'' Harry murmured, sleepily. His voice seemed to slowly lull me to sleep.

''Yes, curly?'' I spoke back, chuckling. I could hear him laughing quietly before he buried his face into the crook of my neck, at the same time into my hair because it was sprawled all over the pillow. Harry let out a small moan in comfort. I lifted up his hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it, too lazy to kiss his lips after what we have shared.

''Stop looking for a god damn boyfriend. I'm keeping you.''


	29. #29

''[Y/N], I'm bored as hell, baby.'' Harry moaned, while laying like a dead person on the couch. The TV was on, but he still didn't seem to entertain himself. As I walked from the kitchen, I chuckled at how he was positioned and sat down next to him, rubbing his calf. He let out a soft moan in comfort and smiled while closing his eyes.

''Well, we can play a little game, if you want.'' I suggested with a dirty smirk, feeling myself getting horny at the rules of it. Harry looked up curiously and nodded, probably expecting just a normal game to enjoy himself, but it wasn't going to be normal at all. But, for sure he was going to be entertained, though.

''A dirty game, Harry.'' I purred and he immediately sat up, straightening in his seat while blinking a few times. He probably thought he heard something else than I said. The smirk on my face, however, proved him wrong. The curly haired lad heard me loud and clear. He swallowed for a second before speaking up.

''What- How do you play it?'' He then asked, a smirk slowly forming on his face now that he began to feel my mood a bit. Harry knew when I had gotten horny, and he always understood what he had to do. Not only did it please me, but he had his benefits, too. I smirked and signed him to get up, which is what he did. He didn't seem to understand what he had to do.

''Undress yourself, and I'll tell you how to play this game.'' I told and he obeyed, pulling off his shirt while his trousers and underwear followed suit. My eyes roamed over his body, while my hands slowly unbuttoned the buttons from my white blouse, following the same movements he did. Harry couldn't stop looking at me. I continued to undress slowly, piece by piece.

''We'll sit on the floor on the opposite side of each other, less crossed, naked. And we'll dirty talk to get the other horny as fuck. The whole purpose is not to touch yourself. When you do, you lose.'' I spoke and grinned again when Harry's eyes darkened slightly in his excitement. He quickly sat down on his bum, crossing his legs - just like I told him to when I began explaining. When I removed my panties and bra, Harry shifted while roaming my eyes over my body, his cock slowly hardening.

"But I'm already getting horny, [Y/N]. What's the point of playing this, then? Just looking at you being naked makes my cock hard." Harry whined out and shifted his weight on the carpet of our livingroom, probably feeling uncomfortable. Normally, we always laid on bed, snogging, or anywhere else with a soft surface.

"It's the art of not touching yourself while I talk dirty to you. And the same rules for me; I cannot touch myself when you talk dirty to me." I said and grinned, what made him sigh. Harry wasn't really a person who liked to be talked dirty to without being touched. Normally I always made him cum like that, by letting him fuck his cock sensitive while I talked dirty. It always made him lose his mind, and climax inside of me. That one, small push he always needed, as you might say.

"Shall we begin, baby?" I chuckled and he just moaned in response before straightening himself, looking at my chest, feeling aroused as he did so. The moan he let out was the signal for me to start.

"You don't even know how badly I want your cock ramming deep inside my pussy, baby. Imagine it swallowing your hard pole, inch by inch. How good would it feel to you to feel those wet, dripping walls close in on you, yearning to be rubbed by your cock?" I started and his cheeks flushed in excitement, eyes fluttering closed for a moment to keep himself calm. Harry fought the temptation to tug on his cock, and kept his hands wisely planted next to his sides. His cock, however, grew.

"I bet you like my cock, don't you, baby? I know you want to know how it twitches for you at night, when I'm on tour, and can't help but to touch myself in presence of the boys beside and above me, sleeping. All I can think of is drilling your pussy, driving as deep as I can inside of you, and give you what you want. Because you want my cock all the time. Imagine me leaving bruises over your body while fucking you, because we are rough. Imagine my cock ramming your walls so hard, juices run down my balls and you not being able to walk." Harry spoke back and I grinned, feeling my pussy getting wetter at the thought. It was tingling, and could feel my clit pulsing while Harry's cock grew harder again, stiffening and rising.

"Imagine me sucking your cock underneath the table, when the boys are here. We did that a couple of times, baby. Can you feel how my pretty, tight and wet mouth sucking on your big cock, sweetie? Can you feel me playing with your cock. Imagine fucking my mouth while holding a strong grip on my throat, being my master, my daddy." I slightly moaned between talking, what got him breathing heavier, louder, more frustrated. A grin spread all over my face, knowing he was losing his control.

"Daddy," I moaned and groaned, what got him whining and gripping the carpet tighter in his hands while his cock reached the point of being fully erected. It pointed straight to the ceiling, and he wasn't allowed to touch it. He was allowed to watch the tip being bright red and to watch it twitch in impatience of feeling me - or my pussy.

"[Y/N]," Harry moaned loudly. "Don't call me that." He continued and breathed, just to calm himself down. I grinned at his venerability and continued. Harry was losing this battle from me.

"Daddy," I moaned. "Fuck me, nice and hard, daddy." I continued to moan, and fluttered my eyes closed, trying to imagine his cock ramming in and out of me with force, with speed, and with pure lust, love and passion. We always felt that lust feeling towards each other, and that caused us to fuck a lot. Whenever we could and felt like it, we fucked. Two crazed rabbits, that's what we were at times. He couldn't get enough of my pussy, and I couldn't get enough of his hard cock shoved deep inside of me. We were addicted, addicted to each other.

''Daddy wants to fuck his little girl's pussy, baby. I want to fuck your dripping cunt so hard, that it will make you feel sorry for making up this game. Daddy wants to destroy his precious, beautiful princess. Daddy wants to destroy her beautiful, dripping pussy.'' Harry spoke, almost darkly because his voice was lower now that he was horny as hell, what made me moan. I wanted nothing more but to have him ramming his cock inside of me like a mad man. I wanted to have his touches all over me; my neck, my breasts, stomach, bum and pussy. My body craved for his magic.

''Is this dripping enough for you, daddy?'' I said, and bit on my finger while opening my legs, so he could see my pussy, which was dripping arousal. The juices began to run down to my ass, probably going to leave a small wet spot on the carpet once it ran down even further. Harry sucked in a breath to hold and stared at me with almost black eyes from the lust and sexual excitement, his cock twitching.

''Yes, baby. It's so wet.'' Harry groaned and was about to touch his cock, which was leaking pre-cum from the tip, before quickly pulling away, knowing what the rules were. And it was torture, for the both of us. I, however, wanted to make it even worse for him, because he had to lose. This was a battle between us, a challenge.

''It wants your cock, daddy. It wants your cock shoved deep inside, it wants your cock to swallow and it wants your fingers to destroy my clit.'' I moaned and spread my legs for him even wider, what got his eyes pitch black. A moan erupted from his throat and pre-cum slowly began to dribble down from the head to the base. I was a hundred percent sure that he could see my wetness glisten in the light of the room by now, and that only made him hornier. He knew a dripping pussy was waiting for him, he knew a dripping cunt was waiting for a fuck from his cock.

''Good sluts like you always deserve a cock, baby. You deserve to be shown every single corner of the house, while I screw your fucking brains out, so hard, you'll forget your own name. Good sluts deserve to be taken hard by a man.'' Harry growled while fighting the temptation to fuck his hand again. He was about to grab the base, but then whined because he remembered not to touch it. He wasn't giving up easily, I noticed. I continued groaning and began to slightly buck my hips into the air, feeling beyond horny right now. My cunt was in need of his hard cock.

''I wanna be fucked, Harry. I want to be taken so hard, to play with my clit and cum hard. I want a hard cock inside of me, fucking me sore. I want you to fuck me, make me beg for you and play with my tits. My pussy needs your tongue on my clit to make me cum. I want to be fucked by my master.'' I moaned, really meaning it by now.

''I can't take this any longer. My cock is about to explode.'' Harry groaned, and moaned my name while he grabbed his cock, jerking. He couldn't take the built up pressure anymore. I grinned when he sighed and threw his head back, tugging to decrease the pressure.

''I won.'' I grinned and watched him jerking his cock for a small few seconds before he suddenly got up and ran over to me, yanking me of the ground just to press me down on the couch. Harry was panting while he scanned his eyes over my features. Then, he hungrily smashed our lips together and wriggled himself until he was between my legs, which were wrapping around his waist right after. His cock and my pussy brushed together, what made us moan while he plunged his tongue inside my mouth, exploring and playing with mine.

''I don't give a damn. I'll take my revenge by fucking you through the couch.'' Harry spoke and continued kissing me for a while before he turned to my neck, biting and nibbling on the skin, leaving small marks. Then, later, he got to work and began to suck marks on me, which were probably going to be in public soon because of the magazines. They probably already knew how Harry and I were according to the many pictures of us leaving the house with hickeys all over in our necks.

When he was done sucking hickeys and peppered some wet kisses over my skin, he trailed his lips to my breasts and poked out his tongue to give my nipples some kitten licks to enjoy. I moaned and felt tingling feelings rush down to my dripping pussy again, what made me feel incredibly good. Harry grinned while he gently bit on one of my nipples and continued his pleasure by kissing over my stomach to my dripping cunt, which was begging to be touched by him. I'd do literally anything for him to make me cum.

''Look at you. Fucking dripping for me.'' Harry grinned and brushed a finger over my wet pussy, immediately licking the arousal off when he got the chance to. Blush appeared on my cheeks, but I couldn't help but to spread my legs a little wider, yearning for his touch. 

''Are you gonna let me taste you, baby?'' Harry asked with a dirty smirk on his face, what got me nodding right away. I wanted this so bad, and having him pleasuring me orally was going to reduce the pressure we've been building with that dirty talk game. We both wanted nothing more than to be fucked.

Harry lowered his head between my legs and began licking up the juice that had been coming from my entrance, smiling as he did so. He told me many times that he liked my taste, and seeing the satisfied look on his face told me he liked my taste again, today. His nose often brushed over my clit while he eagerly ate me out, entering his tongue inside of me from time to time to give me more of the pleasure he was able to give me. 

''Fuck, Harry.'' I moaned and threw my head back, panting. He grinned against my pussy and continued playing with my clit while he entered two fingers into my dripping hole, fingering me hard yet gentle. His name rolled over my lips again in pleasure, feeling the pleasure running through my veins.

''Oh, we will, baby. And hard.'' He spoke and continued flicking my clit with his tongue, playfully playing with it to pleasure me. Harry knew how to do it on such perfect ways that I could cum within two minutes, but he didn't today, because he wanted nothing more but to fuck me and then make me cum. When he noticed I was getting close to my climax, he drew away and pulled his fingers out, sucking on them right after. He hummed at the taste and smiled.

''Suck my cock, hard and nice. If you do it like you're supposed to do, I'll make sure to make you feel good with fucking, baby.'' Harry spoke and grinned almost devilishly, what got me swallowing. Though, I followed his commands and dropped to my knees in front of him. My hands began cupping his balls in the palms while my tongue licked from the base of his cock to the tip, where I immediately let him enter my mouth. Harry moaned when he felt the touch of my tongue on his cock and bucked his hips involuntarily, sliding his cock deeper down into my mouth.

''Suck on it, baby. You know how to do it. You've sucked it so many times that I can officially call you a pro. A pro for my cock only.'' Harry growled and I complied while smiling, hollowing my cheeks to suck on his rather large cock. Moans slipped from his mouth as I began to twirl my tongue around the head and over the base a bit while he kept pushing himself deeper and deeper without me being aware of it, until he reached my throat. 

''Deep throat me. C'mon baby, please your master.'' Harry moaned while he grabbed a hand full of my hair and pushed me even further towards his pelvis, sending his whole cock down my throat. I gagged a bit, but I could handle it after a few times of practising with him. Harry hummed satisfied from my throat and began to buck his hips into my face, fucking my mouth.

''Good girl, suck my cock.'' Harry moaned and continued to rock his hips into my face, throwing his head back as he did so. Feeling his cock brush over my tongue without doing anything for it, felt nice. I liked pleasuring Harry, because he was the one I love with all my heart. And he could say the same about me. I continued hollowing my cheeks while I sucked on his cock, and began to bob my head up and down on the rhythm he had with the rocking. Harry moaned my name with a smile on his face, probably feeling the pleasure running from his cock through his veins as well. This continued for a few minutes before he pulled away from me.

''Up, on the couch with that booty of yours. I wanna fuck my girl, hard. I'll show you not to mess with me.'' He spoke, pressed a kiss on my lips and then pressed me back down on the couch, only to immediately hover above me. His eyes made contact with mine before he grabbed his cock and aimed it at my entrance, ramming himself in. Feeling him filling me up all at once made me gasp and arch my back. Harry chuckled at my reaction.

''How does that feel, baby? That's what you wanted, right? My cock deep inside of your flooding pussy?'' He dirty talked and then began to slam his hips into mine on a normal pace to get me used to him, before he began to speed up and use more force to ram his cock against my soft, but drenched walls. I moaned his name and wrapped my legs loosely around his hips while he kept slamming into me, kept ramming mercilessly and kept moaning my name.

''I always want it in my fucking pussy, Harry. Fill me up with that cock of yours.'' I moaned back and placed my hands on top of his back while he kept ramming his cock inside of my pussy, panting. Our bodies connected fully and just melted into each other while we roughly continued to fuck each other's brains out. His thrusts got harder, deeper, faster as he pressed one hand on my side and dug his fingertips into my skin, probably going to leave bruises after we were done.

''I'll show you not to fuck with me, [Y/N]. You think you've got control over me, but you won't ever.'' Harry growled and lifted me up from the couch while keeping his cock buried deep inside of me, only to slam me against the wall of the kitchen, where he continued to fuck my pussy. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to hold onto him while he hadn't got any difficulties in holding me up. Even though I was a little heavier than normal girls, his muscles seemed to easily keep me pressed up against the wall.

''I'm gonna destroy you.'' Harry snarled and began to roughly fuck me against the wall like a mad dog, slamming hard into me. I sucked in a breath to hold because I could barely breathe; the banging against the wall and him shoving his cock harshly in and out of me, seemed to knock the air out of my lungs. Regardless from that, Harry continued to fuck himself into me, panting and groaning as his balls slapped hard against my ass, the tapping filling the air besides our panting and each other's name.

''Such a dirty girl for me. Always so dirty.'' Harry groaned and kept holding me pressed up against the wall while he fucked his cock harshly into my soaked pussy, which began to drip arousal down his cock and my thighs. We were both beyond being horny. For a moment, it looked like we were obsessed with each other. There wasn't any other thought.

''Punish me, Harry. Punish me for being such a dirty girl.'' I moaned, and he grinned before moving his lips to my neck to suck again, this time leaving multiple hickeys in my neck to enjoy and wear. A small gasp left my mouth when he began to bite while slamming his cock as hard as he could inside of me, ramming my walls.

''I won't punish you for being dirty, because I like my girl being fucking dirty for me. I'll punish you for trying to take control over me.'' Harry growled in my neck and pushed me up a little, taking one of my nipples in his mouth while he kept smashing himself inside of me, knocking me against the wall with each thrust as he did so.

''Fuck me,'' I breathed and rolled my eyes back into their sockets because the pleasure was almost too good to keep breathing as he took full control over me and the fucking. With me from the ground, I couldn't do anything but to let him fuck me sore. And I wasn't even frustrated with that because Harry could fuck me the best. 

''I am, baby. I'm destroying your pussy. My pussy.'' Harry growled loudly and continued to slam me against the wall while he fucked his cock inside of me, knocking the air out of my lungs again. I could feel his cock inside of me ramming and brushing my walls, reaching all the way in the back to touch. A smirk of proud appeared on his face, knowing exactly what I was feeling right now.

''Fuck me, harder.'' I moaned in his ear and then continued to suck on his neck, leaving my marks there because I hadn't got the chance to yet. Harry roared and drove his cock even harder and deeper inside of me, feeling angered that I asked him to fuck me harder, better, deeper. His fingertips dug into the skin of my bum and carried me back to the couch, where we both crashed down on top of. 

''I'll show you what harder is.'' Harry snarled and began to resume fucking again, shoving himself so hard inside of me that I could feel myself being pushed back a bit over the couch. Him driving his cock so deep inside of me got me moaning on the top of my lungs, while he moaned my name in return and shamelessly continued to shove himself inside of me. Sopping sounds and slapping skin filled the air again besides our moaning, what only turned me on even more.

''Fuck, Harry, fuck!'' I groaned and could feel myself sliding further away from him because he literally just began to destroy my dripping cunt by ramming me so hard, releasing all his frustration. Again, he slammed harder into me and my body slid towards the edge of the couch, falling off the soft piece of furniture when he rocked his hips into mine again. I yelped when I fell, and moaned in pain when my head hit the hard ground and slid over the floor until my shoulders held me up. 

''Fuck, [Y/N]. Are you okay?'' Harry cried out in worry and immediately crawled closer to me, placing both hands on the ground next to my head to keep himself up as he lowered himself until he ways on the same level as I was. His green eyes stared at me with pure worry, the beast in him disappearing once he saw me in pain. I smiled and nodded my head, what made a breath of relief roll over his lips. With a smile growing on his face, he pressed our lips together, entering his tongue inside, while he began to slam his hips into mine again, but this time with us both upside down. 

''Jesus Christ, how can your pussy stay so fucking tight while I fuck it so hard every single god damn time?'' Harry panted against my lips and continued fucking me upside down, bodies connecting and souls colliding. One hand of mine grabbed his curls and pulled at them gently, while my other hand was used to rub my clit. I was getting close, I noticed, by the way my muscles began to clench and the knot began to tighten. My body was ready to cum.

''Are you gonna cum for your lover, [Y/N]? Are you gonna show me what I did to you?'' Harry moaned and nibbled on the lobe of my ear, grinning. My head nodded weakly because I couldn't even seem to let out one word anymore, due to all the pleasure. I was so close to releasing, and he knew it because he could feel my walls tightening around his cock, which was still being pushed in and out of me with force and speed.

''Cum for me, baby. Show daddy how you're feeling.'' Harry growled and I moaned in response just before I came, and screamed, his name rolling over my lips on repeat. Harry chuckled and kissed my jawline while I kept moaning and screaming, feeling my body being consumed by pleasure. My eyes rolled back before they closed and tried my best to calm down and breathe, but it was hard. Harry didn't stopped fucking and having the pleasure consuming me on top of that, was almost killing.

''Are you going to let daddy give you his treat, baby? You've been such a good girl, and you deserve it.'' Harry moaned in my ear while I could feel his cock twitching inside of my wet, dripping cunt. My head nodded and he groaned again, now twitching more harder and violently as cries of pleasure began to roll loudly over his lips. He was close, very close.

''Take it, baby girl. Take your treat.'' Harry moaned loudly and screamed when he hit his climax, clawing at my skin with his nails to keep me close. I hissed, but the pleasure seemed to numb the pain a bit. Harry's semen shot deep inside of me, and covered my walls while he collapsed on the floor, on top of me, panting to regain his breath.

I wrapped him into my arms, what got him moaning softly because he was sensitive, but cuddled into me anyway and sighed happily, placing some kisses in my neck to show me his love. I giggled, what made him laugh, and pressed a few kisses on his face in return, peppering them all over.

''That was great.'' Harry murmured with a smile and pressed a kiss on my lips before he allowed me to speak, cuddling back into my side when he parted. I saw him grabbing a blanket from the couch and unfolded it to drape it over our naked bodies, giving me a pillow as well, to lay my head on. Harry didn't needed one, he had my chest to rest on.

''It absolutely was. Are we going to sleep on the ground?'' I then giggled and he nodded his head before closing his eyes, probably feeling tired after his climax. And I could understand it, because he had put so much energy into the thrusts to bring me to the point of euphoria.

''I'm too tired to move. And I don't mind laying on the ground. As long as I'm with you, cuddled in to your arms, I'm more than fine.'' Harry mumbled and readjusted his head on my chest, breathing slower now that he was finally calming down from our fucking session. I smiled, brushed his hair for a few seconds and then pressed a kiss on his head, wishing him a good nap without the words.

''I love you.'' I whispered and could feel his arm around my stomach tighten. Harry pressed a kiss on one of my breasts and smiled before he laid down again, this time to fall asleep and wake up later this day. We were both beyond tired right now.

''I love you.''


	30. #30

The rain splattered against the windows of our windows, dripping down to the bottom while the ticking on the rooftop kept me awake this morning. Harry slept soundlessly next to me in bed, the covers all wrapped around his body, what left me with absolutely nothing. I let out a small moan and shivered, feeling the chilly air brushing over my skin.

''Harry,'' I whispered drowsily, still half asleep next to him. All he did was letting out a groan before wrapping the duvet tighter around him to block the cold out. Just because I didn't want my boyfriend to wake up early this Sunday morning, I tried to get duvet by pulling at it, but it didn't work. Again, Harry let out a moan and shrugged my hand off the blanket so he could continue sleeping.

''[Y/N], let me sleep, please. I'm tired from tour.'' He groaned and adjusted his head on the pillow, his curls sprawled over it so lazily that it made me smile softly. Harry seemed so cuddly, so cute and soft to lay against. And the weirdest part was that he didn't even knew it himself.

''I just want some duvet, baby. You took it all, and I'm cold.'' I whispered softly and I could see how his eyes slowly fluttered open, only to notice that I was indeed speaking the truth. He immediately handed me some of the blanket to sleep under and pressed a kiss on my head before closing his eyes again, eyelashes fluttering as he did so.

''M'sorry, sweetie. I didn't know.'' He murmured softly and I smiled at the sound of his raspy, deep morning voice that he always seems to have in mornings. Harry placed his head against my shoulder and continued sleeping, his warm breath brushing over my skin. We always slept naked, and it didn't matter if it was summer or winter. We just slept that way; it felt more free, better and comfortable.

''Can we cuddle?'' I asked softly, almost afraid to wake him again. He wasn't really happy when I woke him and could be a bit grumpy for a small while right afterwards. Though, his green eyes showed again and a small smile appeared on his face, his sleepy eyes observing me and my state.

''Of course, princess. Come here.'' He mumbled and I crawled into his warm chest, what made him hum for a second before his arms wrapped tightly around my body to keep me close. We grinned at each other, and I pressed some kisses on his jawline, only to move towards his neck. A small moan rumbled from his throat and he tilted his head a bit away from me so I could place more kisses on his soft skin. I smiled and began to nibble softly, what made him moan again.

''[Y/N],'' He gasped and pushed his nails into my skin, trying to make me continue my actions. Our bodies intertwined more when he pulled me closer and breathed out a breath that he had been holding in for a moment, relaxing at the touch of me. I left one final kiss on his soft skin and then cuddled back into his arms, searching for the sped up rhythm of his heart, warmth of his body and love.

''I want to stay in bed with you all day. We'll have a lazy day this Sunday. It's raining and we aren't going anywhere anyway so we can just stay in bed all day. Just kissing, cuddling and... playing.'' Harry murmured, and buried his face into the crook of my neck after he had moved closer and pushed our bodies together. The heat began to rise and my cheeks flushed from the warmth that we both produced underneath the duvet now that we were about to get a bit worked up, and enjoyed the way our bare skin got pressed together in our cuddle.

''Playing, sweetie?'' I whispered and trailed my finger over his soft skin, what made him suck in his breath to hold. Harry always adored the feeling of me touching him, even if it was just tracing the lines of his tattoos; something that I often did when we were in each other's arms.

''Let me explain it a bit better to you, baby-girl.'' Harry moved his mouth towards my ear, nibbled playfully on the lobe and then gave a small lick. When he was done with teasing, he began talking with his raspy morning voice again, what almost made me think that he was groaning.

''With playing, my little baby, I mean... fucking your brains out.'' He spoke, and grinned when I gasped slightly, his hands trailing over my naked body, grabbing a gentle grip on my tits, tugging on my nipples with his fingers to get them rock hard underneath his gentle touch. A small moan left my mouth and he smirked almost devilishly before he kissed my lips. They left multiple kisses on my lips before he opened his mouth and licked my lips with his tongue. Then, he slipped it into my mouth, sloppily twirling it around mine to get us worked up even more. We didn't care about about morning breaths- we had grown over that a long time ago.

''Then, let's play.'' I purred in to his ear when we disconnected and pulled our tongues back, a small trail of mixed saliva falling on the mattress between us, what made me chuckle to myself. We were always so sloppy when it came to kissing, but none of us seemed to care about that. We enjoyed each other to the fullest and that's what it is about.

''We should. Come here.'' Harry growled and threw the duvet off our bodies and pulled me down by tugging on my foot, crawling on top of me almost on instant. I squealed and he chuckled before he smashed our lips back together again, tongues meeting to play with. He was hard already, because I could feel his hard cock poking my thigh while being underneath him, being kissed and caressed.

''I want my lady so bad.'' He growled, licked his own lips hungrily before he kissed down from my lips to my chest, to suck on my tits, leaving love bites, and marks on my body to show that I'm owned by him, that I belong to him and only him. A groan left my mouth as I could feel the tingling feelings shoot through my body, pleasure rising.

''Then, fucking take me hard.'' I whispered a bit seducing to make him a bit more ready for the fucking we were going to do this morning while we were barely fully awake yet. His green eyes went wild when he watched mine, and then lowered his hand towards my wet pussy, rubbing my little, swollen clit as he kept kissing and sucking on my boobs, giving them each of them equal pleasure. When he lowered his fingers to my entrance, he pushed them in at once and began to finger me, thrusting his fingers in and out of my pussy with force, which got me gasping for air and arching my back.

Fuck, that felt so fucking good.

''You're fucking soaked.'' Harry moaned, as he continued to finger fuck me, thrusting them in and out of my pussy. His two digits brushed heavenly over my walls, touching my spot from time to time as he did so. A gasp of his name, I arched my back and began to roll my hips back into his hand, moaning for more. However, Harry thought differently about that and pulled out his fingers, which indeed were soaked by my arousal of sexual excitement. He sucked the juices off from one finger, bringing his other finger -which he had used to finger me with, too- to my mouth.

''Suck on it. You need to know how fucking sweet you taste.'' He told and used his other hand to jerk his own cock, pleasuring himself while he sat on his knees. I sucked on his finger, swirling my wet tongue around his long digit as I could taste my own arousal. He was right, my juices indeed tasted sweet. Sweeter than his salty semen. My eyes couldn't stop watching the way he fucked his hand, as I sucked his finger clean, loving the way how he stroked it so good that it got me wetter than before.

''Do you like seeing me fucking myself, [Y/N]? Does that turn you on? Does that get your lovely pussy wet?'' He groaned and threw his head back for a moment while he never stopped jerking himself off, enjoying the pleasure he gave himself. I bit my lip while I could feel my mouth water at the sight of his cock being jerked and squeezed by his own hand, while he got back to fingering me again at the same time, my pussy sopping wet by now.

''It's such a horny sight, baby. Seeing you fucking your hand makes me so fucking horny, so wet, so ready for your hard, rock hard cock.'' I moaned and cried out when he curled his finger again, immediately aiming for my G-spot that he knew to find almost on instant. Harry moaned again and began to fuck his hand harder, roughly bucking his hips into it. My juices began to cover his hand as I watched him masturbating while fingering me, feeling myself getting wetter and wetter.

''Harry, fuck!'' I moaned out loudly and I could hear him shifting between my legs, fingers moving in and out of my drenched pussy so hard that I really thought that I was about to squirt over them. Then, suddenly, he pulled them out, what made me whine out displeased. He silenced me by immediately shoving his cock inside when I didn't notice, because my eyes fluttered closed, making me scream out once he penetrated me with one hard thrust.

''Oh, I will, baby. I will fucking devour you.'' Harry growled and started to roughly push his hips into mine after he had given me some seconds to adjust to the size of his big cock. He slowly fell forward but held himself up with two arms placed steadily next to each side of my head. He captured my lips to kiss and kept fucking my drenched pussy so hard with his cock that I knew I was going to be sore later this day. His cock began to ram my walls harshly, pounding me. 

''I will prove to you that you're mine. That I'm fucking worth you.'' He continued to mercilessly fuck my tight and wet cunt, juices running down my ass from the power be used for slamming into me. I smiled at the thought that just a little while ago, we were sleeping, cuddled into each other. Harry growled again and shoved his cock harshly inside of me, driving himself as deep as possible.

''You can prove it better, baby. C'mon.'' I moaned and grabbed a hold of his beautiful chestnut coloured hair, tugging. Harry moaned and slammed his hips back into mine, panting while trying to go harder and harder with me to basically fuck me into the mattress. A growl left his mouth.

''You'll be sorry for saying that.'' He growled and lowered his face into my neck, biting, sucking harshly. I groaned and felt my blood rise to the surface on my skin, probably leaving one big spot, caused by him. He wanted to show me, and each other person that I was completely his. The mark said it all. Harry continued to slam his cock in and out of me, slamming our bodies together on the mattress.

A moan rolled over my lips as I could feel him shoved all the way inside, ramming me with force and anger, caused by jealousy. With anger in his eyes, he kept fucking himself into me, panting, growling and groaning as he did so. His cock rubbed harshly over my walls as it pounded my walls, what made it force my orgasm slowly to the surface. I could feel my stomach tighten slowly.

''Say my fucking name. Say you belong to me.'' Harry growled and kept slamming his hips into mine, roughly shoving his cock inside to force me to say what he wanted to hear. I just grinned and pressed his back against the wooden head rest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

''I won't say a fucking word to you.'' I growled back and began to nibble on his neck, what made moans leave his mouth in return. Harry was always enjoying my touch, whether it was just feeling my lips pressed against his skin or to feel his cock buried deep inside of me. He loved everything. His eyebrows furrowed deeply before he angrily took a grip on me and slammed his hips back into mine to match my thrusts.

''Oh, you fucking will. I will fuck the words I want to hear out of that dirty little mouth of yours.'' Harry snarled, grabbed a tighter hold on me, and crawled out of bed, moving our naked bodies to our bedroom door. With a hard slam, he drove me against the wooden object and grabbed both of my legs to hold while he began to harshly thrust his hard cock inside of me again, biting on my earlobe at the same time. As I moaned, his lips curved before he spoke up again.

''Do you like that, baby? Do you like my cock shoved up into that drenched, dripping and sopping pussy of yours? Do you want my cock harder, deeper, faster?'' Harry asked, and licked a stripe over my earlobe while he kept pushing himself into me, carelessly, shamelessly. From all the pleasure, and my orgasm rising again, I couldn't seem to speak, and just nodded my head eagerly when my eyes fluttered closed in bliss.

''Then say it. You know what I want to hear from you. Say it and I'll give you what you want.'' Harry growled into my ear while fucking me against the door, knocking the air out of my lungs. Gasping, I threw my head back until the back hit the wood, not allowing me to go further. To make it all even worse, he began to slow down his thrusts, just to tease me, to push me to what he wanted me to do. Struggling, I began to roll my hips back in his to keep the feeling and speed.

''Never.'' I spoke through clenched teeth, standing my ground. I wasn't going to lose this so easily from him. Harry growled loudly and slammed me against the door again, my legs wrapped around his hips while he kept fucking, kept pounding harshly to make me do what he wanted me to. When he got enough of making me say what he wanted me to against the door, he pulled me away and threw me back on the bed, what made me squeal. A laugh erupted from his mouth as he dropped half on top of me, holding himself up with his arms.

''We'll see about that. I'll make you fucking beg for me.'' Harry snarled back, angered because I wouldn't cooperate with him. With one hard thrust, he rammed himself back inside, almost pushing me to the other side of the bed. A gasp left my mouth, feeling the pleasure running through my veins again while he kept slamming his cock inside, kept putting all his frustration and anger I had caused on me, growling loudly. This also meant he was going to prove me wrong by fucking my brains out as hard and fast as he could- just like I wanted to come undone.

''Fuck,'' I moaned and could feel my orgasm nearing again, stomach and walls clenching. While he slammed his hips into mine roughly, and was panting while his stomach was clenching as well, I lowered my hand between my legs and began rubbing my little clit, trying to push myself over the edge while I could feel Harry's hard cock ram and brush my walls, hitting the right angles and spots. When he noticed what I was doing, he became furious.

''Don't you fucking dare to rub your clit. You're going to beg me to help you cum. You're gonna beg me for forgiveness of not doing what I ordered you. You're going to beg for my touch.'' Harry spoke angrily and immediately slapped my hand away, what made it brush over his wet stomach, sweat covering his body. He continued to pound his cock inside of me, ramming my walls sore to punish me for what I had done to him this early morning.

''Please let me cum, Harry. Please.'' I begged, turning desperate for more touch so I could come undone underneath him, but he stubbornly shook his head and narrowed his eyes, growling again. I gasped when he rammed me harder, pelvises crashing together.

''You can do far better than that, [Y/N]. You fucking know it. And where the hell is your apology?'' Harry spoke through gritted teeth, eyes darkening. I moaned displeased and dug my nails into his back, whining for a release. However, Harry wasn't going to give it to me unless I'd do what he wanted me to. And he was winning this, we both knew that.

''I'm sorry, Harry, I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again, just please-'' I cried, feeling myself dangling on that edge, what got me super frustrated and needy. Harry just laughed and then shook his head, grinning evilly. He knew exactly where he was putting me through.

''C'mon darling, I've seen you begging for me harder. You know this isn't enough.'' Harry said, and slowed down his thrusts, mainly because he was dangling on that edge as well, but also to tease the fuck out of me. His cock continued to slowly brush over my walls, keeping my orgasm close to the surface. He was pushing it.

''Please forgive me for what I have done, Harry. I will make it up to you, I swear, whatever you want. I'm so sorry.'' I almost began sobbing because I wanted to cum so bad, but Harry noticed I wasn't going to do this any longer if he continued. His head nodded, but he still didn't seem convinced.

''Who do you belong to?'' He growled, slowly picking up the pace again, slamming his hips back into mine for satisfaction. We were both yearning for our orgasms, and I could feel he was close by the way his cock twitched between my walls, screaming to release. Harry lowered his fingers on my swollen clit, resting them there instead of rubbing, awaiting for my answer.

I grinned and pulled him down until my lips brushed over his ear, what got him shivering. My lips parted, my breath brushing over his skin.

''You, daddy. I'm yours.'' I moaned, what got him whining and closing his eyes. His soft, yet rough fingers began to rub quick circles to bring me to the point we both wanted us to be together. We both desperately needed a release this morning, and we didn't care how. We just craved it.

''Damn right you are. You're mine. Cum for me baby, I know you fucking want to. Your pussy is getting tight as hell. C'mon, release on my cock.'' Harry groaned as he kept fucking himself senseless, ramming his cock sore against my wet, dripping walls, which swallowed him completely. I loved fucking sessions with Harry, and I could tell he felt the same way. 

Feeling his fingers rubbing my red, swollen clit and his cock still ramming my walls, gave me the last push I needed to scream his name and to cum on his length, walls squeezing.

''Harry!'' I screamed, my head falling backwards while my eyes fluttered closed, body shaking heavily underneath him on the mattress. Harry probably liked the feeling my walls gave him, and released, moaning and groaning until he hit his peak, and began to scream my name in pure pleasure as well. His eyes rolled back before his arms gave in from the pleasure, body collapsing on top of mine. 

His cum shot deep inside of me, the warmth sending chills down my spine. My walls got coated with thick, white semen as he screamed, shaking and struggling with holding himself up above me. We were both completely taken over by the feeling of complete pleasure, satisfaction and relaxation.

''[Y/N]!'' Harry groaned when he finally was able to breathe again, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, panting. My body felt heavy and exhausted after we had done this, and needed a rest before functioning again. Harry didn't seem to think any different as he laid on top of me, with his cock still buried inside, softening again.

''Holy fucking shit, that was great sex.'' Harry murmured as he pulled the blankets over our naked, sweaty bodies to keep us warm. I giggled and pressed a kiss on his temple, playing with his hair right after. He seemed to appreciate that and removed his face from the crook of my neck, just to press his lips on top of mine for a powerful, passionate kiss. We hummed, smiled and then drew back, grinning.

''It definitely was.'' I spoke, as he laid back down on my body again, and buried his face into the crook of my neck, just like where it was before. Harry was smiling, happy to know that we both enjoyed it even though we were rough with each other, very rough.

When complete silence fell, Harry reached over to his night stand and turned off the light, what darkened the room at once. It was still early, and the sun hadn't even showed itself yet. Then, he cuddled back into me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

''Let's go to sleep, we'll have round two when we wake up. I'm not done with you yet.'' Harry yawned and closed his eyes, ready for a nap with me. I chuckled and copied his actions, watching the ceiling for a moment before I closed my eyes and made myself ready to fall asleep, too.

''I thought Sundays were lazy Sundays? Fucking all the time isn't what I call lazy.'' I spoke, and laughed softly while I could hear him chuckling too. He knew I had a point there. I somehow always did. 

''Let's change the lazy Sundays to fuck days then. Sunday is our fuck day.'' Harry spoke, and I smiled, liking the idea. For sure it would keep our relationship spiced up.

''Deal.''


	31. #31

My dad divorced from my mum years ago. 2 years later, he found someone else, a woman named Marissa, which had a daughter from her previous marriage, the marriage before my dad's. Marissa and my dad got married about 1 year of being together later, which made her daughter my official step-sister. The girl's name is [Y/N], truly a lovely girl, always kind to people, but so fucking dirty in bed with me. See, only a couple of months of living together as a new family, which was odd because none of us was used to it, we began to get feelings towards each other. Mainly it was lust, but I did notice that we truely cared about each other, and wanted the best. In secret, we began to have some kind of affair, a secret affair, and nobody could know about us. For sure we would get in deep shit if they found out.

With the family, we're on holiday to Italy by car, which is fucking annoying because I got cramps everywhere because of being seated in the back of the vehicle for so long. Though, it did gave me one positive thing: I was close to [Y/N], who sat next to me, scrolling through her feed on Tumblr. Once I took a better look at what she was doing, and shuffled a bit closer, I noticed she was looking at some gifs of people fucking. A grin spread all over my face in amusement.

''You enjoying yourself?'' I murmured softly, so our parents couldn't hear us, and leaned my head against her shoulder, looking with her at fucking people. It was like we were watching porn together - basically, we did. And it was fucking hot. I could feel my cock stirring in my pants already. 

''Totally.'' She grinned, and lowered her phone for a moment, so it was completely dark in the back, because it was close to being midnight, and grabbed my face in her hands, smashing our lips together without letting our parents know. They were busy with the radio, anyway. My cock began to stir even more when she slipped her tongue into my mouth for more, playing with my wet muscle that had been licking her to orgasms all the time. 

A small while of snogging passed before we pulled back with flushed cheeks, completely in the mood for more. I wanted nothing more but to fuck her again, to show her what she did to me and coat her delicious walls with my cum. She always allowed me to cum in her, because she was on the pill just for me. It was easier that way, she told.

''You're in for it, baby.'' I growled in her ear and moved underneath the blanket with her, pressing myself against her while she picked up her phone and continued to scroll through the sex blog again. I watched with her, what made it seem like to our parents like we were just watching some kind of YouTube video.

If they only knew.

We continued to watch cocks being slammed up into dripping cunts, tits jiggling around and balls slapping around asses. We watched how men fucked women like wild dogs, how cum dripped from their pussy's and deep-throat blowjobs. We watched faces twisted in pleasure. We watched sex.

Fuck, I should invite her to watch porn with me someday, I thought to myself, I want to see her with her hand in her panties, rubbing her clit with her legs spread open, ready to be fucked by my cock or fingers. I want to show her I can do it better than those fucking actors.

With my cock hard in my pants, I moved my hand towards the button of her jeans, which I popped open easily. [Y/N] looked at me in shock and stirred underneath the blanket, not really sure if we should do this, this close to our parents.

''Shh, baby. My dad and your mum won't suspect anything as long as you're quiet and stay underneath the blanket. They won't get to see I'm touching my baby-girl.'' I purred in her ear and cuddled even closer against her so I could reach her better. Without a warning and with my eyes fixed on the porn gifs we were scrolling through, I lowered my hand in her pants and panties, immediately rubbing her swollen clit. It had hardened a bit, ready for some kind of touch - any touch, to send her over the edge.

''Fuck, yes, Harry.'' [Y/N] whispered as her eyes fluttered closed slowly, enjoying my fingers on her dripping pussy. When I explored her cunt even more and slid my fingers lower to her entrance, I already felt her arousal. She had to be dripping through her panties. It couldn't have been differently.

''So wet, [Y/N]. You're so dirty, baby. Such a wet, needy pussy, you have. I bet it wants some cock, doesn't it?'' I growled in her ear, silently, unable for our parents to be heard. [Y/N] locked her phone, what made the screen go black and the back of the car go dark again as she moved one of her hands to my pants, rubbing the bulge. I couldn't wait anymore and ordered to release me, which was what she did like the good girl. Through the opening of my fly, she pulled out my cock. Hard and dripping, I noticed, and it was just because of her.

''Please me.'' I groaned softly, and she grinned while letting some saliva drop in the palm of her hand, so she could use it as lubrication. While she jerked my hand cock underneath the blanket we were sharing in the backseat of the car, I fingered and rubbed her pussy, what got us both writhing for more. I wanted nothing more but to take her shamelessly, mercilessly and hard. I wanted to fuck not only her senseless, but myself as well. I needed a groundbreaking orgasm to enjoy.

''I wanna fuck your cock.'' [Y/N] whispered in my ear, and I could feel my cock twitching in her delicate hand again, ready to be ridden. I wanted nothing more but to ram myself into her, jamming her walls sore and cum hard inside of her again. 

''I wanna fuck your tight, dripping pussy, [Y/N]. I fucking want and need you.'' I growled back, and could feel my pleasure build a little, slowly being pushed to the edge. To coming undone because of her. We continued to drive through some kind of small city, cars passing ours as we continued to pleasure each other unnoticed. It was so sneaky, but the thought of my dad being able to catch me and the thought of touching my step-mom's daughter behind her back, who was jerking my cock, was sending adrenaline through my veins. It all made it more exciting.

''Hey kids, do you wanna stay in a hotel for the night? We have a pretty damn long ride to go, and I'm not going to drive half asleep while trying to keep myself awake by drinking coffee all the time.'' My dad told, while my step mum agreed with him. She was never a big fan of driving in the dark. I guess that it scared her a bit. Though, this was all good news for me and [Y/N].

''Yes, please!'' I almost exclaimed, eager for some good fucking with my step-sister. Though, they just thought we were sleepy and needed something more comfortable than a car. They both chuckled, but [Y/N] and I grinned dirtily at each other, knowing what was about to come for us. Fucking all night long, probably. Leaving a mess behind was something that would happen anyway, especially after us having some good sex.

''I'll be fucking you sore, tonight.'' I whispered into her ear, and continued to finger her pussy while nibbling on her earlobe, yearning for (sexual) attention. We continued our drive for about two minutes longer, and when the car was slowing down, we both pulled our hands back, against our liking. Though, we knew that we were going to get something so much better. [Y/N] was so friendly to tuck my hard cock back inside my trousers and boxers while I sucked and licked my fingers, taking in the lovely taste she always has. The taste that got me going completely insane.

''C'mon,'' [Y/N]'s mom said, when the car rolled to a stop. ''Let's get some sleep.'' 

Eagerly, we got out, leaving the blanket we were masturbating each other under, in the car. Dad made sure to lock everything before we walked to the main entrance of a local hotel. Walking while having a cock which was as hard as wood was the worst thing ever, but I tried to keep myself positive that I'd be ramming it inside [Y/N]'s pussy soon.

''We'll take separate rooms. Us two and the kids together.'' My dad spoke to the lady behind the desk, who nodded, noted some information about us and then handed us our keys. Dad gave one key to me and kept the other one to himself as he mentioned us to follow him to our room.It was probably on the same floor.

While [Y/N] walked in front of me, I couldn't help but to touch her ass, squeezing her bum cheek cheekily, what made her squeal cutely. I just chuckled and shook my head, laughing.

''Here you are, kids. We have our own room further down the hall, number 64. If you need us, just knock on the door. You know where to find us.'' My step-mom said, but I didn't even hear her because I was too busy with opening the door. My cock was about to explode by now and I couldn't wait another second of fucking [Y/N] anymore. Our parents walked away, and we entered the hotel room, immediately heading to the double bed once the door was close.

''They just got a separate room so they could bang each other.'' [Y/N] said, and threw the key on a small table next to the bed before undressing herself completely, while I was already naked myself. With one impatient tug, I removed my underwear and jeans at the same time, cock springing up, leaking again.

''We'll be doing the exact same thing, so there is nothing to complain about. We'll be fucking all night long.'' I growled and almost basically ran to her, just to push her down on the bed. I fucking wanted her right now, and I was getting her right now. [Y/N] grinned before she smashed our lips together for a heated kiss which I always seemed to adore to share with her, before she allowed me to kiss her neck. Even though I badly wanted to, we couldn't leave hickeys. It would have been to obvious. That's why I always left them on her breasts.

''Gonna destroy your pussy, gonna destroy you.'' I growled and lowered myself until my face was between her legs, ready to taste more of that lovely pussy of hers. With her legs spread wide for me, and her pussy dripping, I began to eat her out, greedily. My tongue played with her swollen clit, which I had been playing with in the car, before I pushed my tongue inside of her and began lapping up her wet walls. Having my tongue inside her cunt made her moan out my name, pleasure taking over.

''Wait,'' I told and crawled on top of her, only to position myself in 69, so she could suck my cock while I ate her pussy out. I couldn't wait for the pleasure anymore. I had to receive it right now. Her mouth heavenly began to suck on my hard cock, tongue swirling around my tip to give me what I wanted. Moans from my mouth vibrated on her clit on on the entrance of her pussy, letting her soaked walls feel what I was going through. A lot of pleasure.

''Fuck, [Y/N]. You suck my cock so damn good every fucking time.'' I moaned and continued eating her out, flicking my tongue over her beautiful, little clit while I sunk two of my fingers back into her dripping pussy. I loved the way her walls swallowed them whole, and tightened in on them, eager for something bigger and better; my cock. 

''Harry,'' [Y/N] moaned, as she began to pull at her nipples, playing with her tits to get herself stimulated even more. My hips began to buck into her face, sending my cock down further and further. When I reached her throat, she swallowed and carefully took me further, allowing me to feel her tight throat. We had been practising deep-throating together, so she could give me that without struggles. She was doing a good job.

Only after a small while, we got enough of teasing each other with foreplay and wanted nothing more but to fuck each other senseless, ready for the real thing. I slowly withdrew from her, making sure not to hurt her at all before sitting up and pulling my fingers back, licking them clean like a kitten. A fucking horny kitten.

''C'mere, baby girl. I'm gonna fuck you good, tonight.'' I grinned almost evilly and crawled between her spread legs, immediately taking my cock in my hand to push into her all at once. We were going to have a hell of a night together, that's for sure. Without a warning, I shoved myself inside of her tight, soaking cunt, driving myself deep inside her wet cave, so deep that I could almost touch her womb. 

''Jesus, Harry.'' [Y/N] gasped and arched her back in pleasure, moaning my name as she could feel me filling her tight little pussy up. I grinned and licked her lips before I spoke up with the taste of her still lingering in my mouth.

''He won't help you, baby. It's just me.'' I smiled and then started fucking her, ramming myself hard into her like those men on the gifs, who looked like mad dogs. After masturbating in the car and tasting her pussy again while she was sucking my cock, I couldn't help but to feel like one. All I wanted was to fuck my step-sister and shoot my cum deep inside her pussy, coating all her walls, which are swallowing my cock every time we fuck each other behind our parent's back.

''Fuck me, Harry. Show me what you can do with that fucking cock of yours.'' [Y/N] moaned, and sunk her nails deep inside my skin, almost leaving claw marks. I didn't mind though and smashed our lips together to snog while I began fucking her harder and harder, rocking our hips together. Skin scraped together and my balls were harshly slamming against the soft skin of her ass, what only made it more pleasurable.

Just the way I could feel my balls squeezing and pulsing to release sticky, white cum inside of her dripping pussy, and to just fill her up to the brim, was only driving me even more nuts for her than I already was. She's amazing, from head to toe. And I guess she didn't know it herself, how she got me wrapped around her little petite fingers. But she was as wrapped around mine as I was around hers. We went insane if we couldn't be together, even if it was just being company.

''Your pussy feels so fucking good, baby. You will be filled up completely again, just like you deserve.'' I groaned and continued ramming my cock inside of her, sliding over her wet walls and hitting the right spots. The spots she liked, and helped to make her cum on top of my cock.

''Fill me up, daddy. Give your little girl what she needs.'' She cried and then rolled us over, getting on her hands and knees; on all fours for me. I grinned and crawled like a dog would crawl on top of his bitch, pushing my cock back inside. It slid deep between her soaking walls, and I couldn't help but to start fucking her with all my power, slamming our skin together and pushing her forward all the time. Moans of each other's name filled the air besides the creaking of the bed, the slapping of our skin and pants from our mouths, what only made me hornier than before.

''You fucking slut. You'll get what you deserve.'' I growled and brushed her hair to one side while fucking her harder and harder, sucking hickeys just behind her ear, so our parents wouldn't get to know anything of what we had done. With my arms wrapped tightly around her and my face buried into her neck to suck marks, so I knew she was marked as mine, we continued to fuck each other.

''Punish your slut, Harry. Punish me.'' [Y/N] moaned and I immediately lowered my hand on her cheek bum with force, slapping the skin sore. A squeal left her mouth, more in pain than it was in excitement, now.

''You're such a slut, [Y/N]. Looking at dirty gifs, at cocks from other men. The only cock you'll be looking at, is mine. Do you fucking understand that?'' I barked and slapped her bum cheek again, what made another squeal of pain erupt from her mouth. My cock continued ramming her dripping hole, easily sliding in and out of her because of her arousal.

''I understand, daddy.'' She cried out, and I grinned, knowing I had her in the palm of my hand; just like I wanted her to be. I lowered my hand down on her bum cheek again, what made her sob. She had to be punished for doing wrong things, and watching porn gifs without me was one of them. I only noticed her watching those things later. 

''Show daddy you mean it. Make me cum to make it up. Fuck my cock.'' I commanded, and she immediately obeyed me by pushing me down until I was seated on the mattress. She sat down on me and slid my buzzing cock back inside her heavenly pussy, ready to fuck the cum out of it. With her hands firmly placed on my two shoulders and her eyes locked on mine, she began to ride my cock, fucking it in the right way again. 

''Good girl, baby. Fuck it.'' I groaned and could feel the pleasure building more and more, balls pulsing and ready to be drained completely. When my cock began twitching, I began to rub her clit for her, crying out in pleasure as I did so. [Y/N] moaned, and eagerly began to fuck me harder, slamming down on me harsher and faster to get us both to the point of euphoria. My cock began twitching between her lovely walls as I continued to fuck her pussy hard and fast, ramming her walls.

''Drain my balls. Take my fucking cum, [Y/N]. I'm cumming.'' I moaned, louder and louder, until I hit my peak and screamed her name, pleasure taking my body over. My cum got shot deep inside of her, covering her walls and searching for her egg to mate with, but couldn't, because she's on the pill. While I came violently inside of her delicious cunt, I pulled her close into my chest, screaming. [Y/N] was next to cum, who still enjoyed my fingers, who were barely rubbing her cunt because of the pleasure I was going through.

''Harry, fuck!'' [Y/N] screamed, eyes rolling back into her scalp as her walls squeezed the hell out of my cock. I groaned in pleasure and fell back with her on top of my chest. I pulled the covers around our bodies, so she wouldn't get cold and tucked us in for the night, knowing she would sleep on my chest again, just like she always did - even at home. I didn't question her why, and I didn't even wanted to, because I loved her cuddling with me in bed, even if we didn't share amazing sex.

In complete silence, we tried to catch our breaths again, but I could feel her touch on my chest, which was apparently her fingers which were tracing my tattoos on my chest. The touch was lovely, and I relaxed even more because of it, completely numb with her in my arms for the night.

''That was great sex. You're amazing.'' I told and brushed her hair from her face before tucking it behind her ear, so it wouldn't bother her anymore. [Y/N] seemed to appreciate the action and kissed my hand I used to brush her hair back with, what got all kind of tingling feelings erupting in my stomach. I got that often, but I still didn't bother to figure out if it was love or not. Because I didn't even dare to think about if I had fallen in love with my step-sister or not.

''You should go to sleep, you ass. Not compliment me.'' She giggled, but captured my lips anyway and kissed me like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow before she drew back, pecked my nose and then brought her head back onto the place on my chest. I giggled at what she had said and grinned while switching off the light in the room, ready for some sleep after our great fuck.

''And you should stop being such a bitch to me. I'm just kidding, baby. Have a good sleep.''


	32. #32

With a sigh, I pulled on my coat. The little bit heavy material hung over my shoulders as I buttoned up the buttons to block the cold out once I got outside. I met my reflection in the mirror as my cold fingers buttoned my coat, noticing that I hadn't been looking all too great after [Y/N] and I had split up. My skin was paler and I continuously felt cold, even in bed, when it's supposed to be warm. After our last fight, which was about two weeks ago, something happened. It felt like I had been hit by a wall made of bricks in my face once she had thrown the door shut. I didn't even remember why we fought.

Louis had invited me for a party a few days ago, and honestly, I didn't even felt like going. I just wanted to stay home and watch some movies while being wrapped in a blanket because I couldn't stop feeling cold, lonely and sad. I didn't even want anyone with me, just my standard companion. She would always be home when I was, waiting for me with a smile and a just-cooked dinner. She would always give me love I craved for, whether it was with kisses and cuddles or fucking. I knew I couldn't deny it that I missed her these two weeks. And it was so weird to find myself to admit it that I missed her, but I just couldn't walk away from it anymore.

I missed my ex-girlfriend, [Y/N]. Badly.

With a sigh rolling over my lips and with absolutely no feeling of going, I drove to the location Louis had given me. He was randomly throwing a party because he probably hadn't got something better to do. I felt like turning the car around multiple times, but I knew I couldn't do that to Louis. He's my friend, and that would be a shitty move. I can always say that I suddenly feel sick and want to go home. At least I showed myself at his party, then.

The music was already playing loudly when I reached the club, and when the engine of my Range Rover stopped roaring, it all seemed to get louder and louder. Another sigh left my mouth and I dropped my head on top of the steering wheel, mentally praying to myself that I could leave as soon as possible. I felt like throwing up already, and just wanted to crawl back into bed, where nobody could disturb me.

When I got out, I locked the car and strolled over to the door of the club to enter, feeling the loud music enter my ears. The smell of alcohol hung in the air like thick smoke, what made shivers run down my spine for a moment before I decided to look for Louis. He wasn't hard to find, because he was he was on the dancefloor, doing the most weirdest dance moves. I chuckled and walked over.

''Hey, Lou. Nice party.'' I basically screamed over the loud music, what made him smile. I could see he was already drunk, just by the way he struggled with standing straight. Then, I realised that he wasn't making crazy dance moves, but just struggled with not toppling over while he moved around. This got me grinning in amusement.

''T-Thanks. E-Enjoy yourself, eh?'' He spoke, and wrapped himself around Eleanor, who was wearing a glittery dress and caught him just in time before she could fall herself. Louis giggled and kissed her, what made her eyes roll playfully, probably as amused to see her boyfriend acting so odd I did. She gave me a smile before she took Louis to the lounge so he could sit for a moment. I, however, got myself a drink at the bar, completely not in the mood for this all.

''Apple Martini, please.'' I spoke to the bartender and rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming from the too loud music. Once I got my drink, I handed the man his money and walked away, only to bump into some girl I didn't see. She stumbled and fell on her bum as my drink soaked my clothes. 

''Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and-'' I spoke, and tried to help the girl up, but she was faster and did it herself. She cut me off in mid-sentence, and I couldn't help but to feel my stomach turning when she spoke up.

''It's fine, it can hap- Harry?'' The girl said and my heart fluttered when she spoke my name. With wide eyes I looked up, as I sat there on the ground with soaked clothes, completely taken over by shock. [Y/N] stood in front of me, probably invited by Louis as well. I could feel my throat going dry and my heart missing a pulse or two as he stood there, so beautifully dressed. Her dress sparkled in the disco lights, and her hair was slightly curled at the ends. She was just as I remembered her.

''[Y/N]...'' I whispered, mainly to myself, as I tried to get up. But, my muscles seemed to be frozen, and I couldn't move anything. She grabbed both of my wrists and hurled me up to my feet, what made us look at each other from eye-height. I stood speechless, but she was already gone when I tried to say something to her. [Y/N] disappeared in the sea of people, hidden in the dark as I tried to find her again. Though, I didn't. 

''What the hell are you doing to yourself, Styles?'' I mumbled to myself, and grabbed the glass from the ground, so nobody could hurt himself or herself while dancing. I took a seat somewhere, and couldn't help but to look for [Y/N] in the crowd, because I was still shocked she was here. And feeling her touch after such a long time was like being hit by an electric bolt. It felt so surreal, yet good and familiar. My body was used to her touch.

As my eyes scanned around over the crowd of dancing people, I couldn't seem to spot her. Everyone was dancing close to each other, and almost created a wall, which didn't allow me to see through. And then, when the lights flickered, I noticed her sparkly dress. She had already spotted me, because her eyes made contact with mine for a split second before she turned away and continued dancing like there was nobody stopping her.

Basically because nobody did.

I kept my eyes on her and everything else seemed to disappear or get blurred. It was like I had this kind of tunnel vision with her, because all I could see was her. Everything else wasn't relevant. I took in the way she moved, how she rocked her hips from side to side or how she twirled around on her heels. Her hair flipped a bit, and I could feel myself longing for her again. 

I was eager to leave the seat I was sitting on right now, just to grab her and take her home to make up. But somehow, I felt like I couldn't.

Out of a sudden, a man I had never seen (around) before, came closer and closer to [Y/N], what got me tensing up. Even after all this time, I still didn't want men to come close to her. It felt like she was still completely mine, and that I had to protect her from those idiots whom had nothing but sex in their minds. I didn't wanted that to happen to her.

[Y/N] smiled at the man when he talked to her, what got me gripping the seat in anger. He carefully placed his hands on her hips and danced with her, what made anger boil my blood. My eyes noticeably turned dark.

Don't get jealous.

A pang of anger mixed with jealousy exploded inside when she wrapped her arms around his neck and shuffled with him over the dance floor, what made my knuckles go white as I sat there, almost coming through the seat with my nails.

Don't get jealous.

[Y/N] giggled and got a little closer to the man she was dancing with, and he was clearly enjoying himself, too. His hands slowly travelled from her hips to her waist, sliding higher and higher, up to her rib cage. I began shaking, shaking with all kind of hate feelings towards the man who was touching my woman. When [Y/N] made eye contact with me for a second, and he grabbed her ass, I lost it.

Too late, I'm jealous.

I got up in less than a second and walked with big, yet heavy steps towards the girl I had to win back for myself. As I pushed people out of my way, I reached her quickly, and once the man [Y/N] noticed me coming with a stern look on my face he backed away. In nothing but complete anger, I furiously swung my fist towards his jaw, knocking him down to the ground between all the dancing people. [Y/N] let out a scream.

''Harry, what the fuck are you doing?!'' She screamed at me, and made an attempt to help the guy on the ground up, but I didn't let her because I took her with me to the ladies toilet. With her hand firmly in mine, so she couldn't pull away, I dragged her with me to the empty ladies restroom. Without another spoken word, I locked the door and pushed her against it, breathing heavily.

''What the hell is your proble-'' She tried to scream, but I cut her off by smashing my lips down on hers, giving in to my needs of having her. When our lips touched, and she kissed back, I could feel the same familiar feeling rising in my body again. My body began to function normally after such a long time, and I felt better. And that all because of one single kiss with her.

''You know what my fucking problem is. He was my problem and you are my problem.'' I growled when I pulled back and placed my hands next to her head, on the door. [Y/N] eyes stared back up at mine, and for a moment I saw the emotion I used to see so much. But the same second, it was gone. 

''Well, you have always been my problem. Why do you think I left you?'' She asked and pursed her lips for a moment to keep my taste lingering on them. I frowned at what she said and could feel the anger inside of me turn into an aggressive behaviour. How could I have been a problem to her when we have been together for years?

''I actually don't give a shit about the reason you left me. All I care about is getting back what belongs to me. I'm getting you back home, where you belong.'' I spoke and pressed her even more against the door, knocking the air out of her lungs. [Y/N] didn't seem too happy to hear me say that and began to fight back, angered about what was going on about us.

''You're never going to get me back, Harry. Over is over, God damn it. Move on and find another girl.'' [Y/N] spoke and was about to turn the lock and move out of the room, but I held her back and shoved her with her back, back against the door. She let out a small groan and angrily looked me in the eyes, not amused with me. However, I didn't give a shit. It was now or never, and I got tired of missing her at home.

''I'm not done with you, [Y/N]. It isn't over between us until I say so.'' I growled and slammed my lips back on top of hers, kissing her roughly, yet passionately because I haven't been getting any (of her) affection in those two weeks at all. I had to put my love into her so I wouldn't drive myself crazy. On top of that, I needed to receive love from my lover, too. And she was going to give me it, no matter how hard I would have to fight for it.

''Why can't you just fucking leave me alone?'' [Y/N] murmured against my lips just before I slid my tongue effortlessly into her mouth to play with hers. Soft moans rolled over our lips as we kissed, completely giving in to each other, even though we fought so bad and often. One of my hand shamelessly grabbed one of her tits over her dress, squeezing gently.

''Because men are all over you and I don't fucking accept that. You're mine.'' I growled and reached behind her back to grab the zipper. In one fast moment, I pulled it down, what made the dress around her body loosen up a little. With a few tugs, her dress slid from her shoulders to the ground, what left her in heels, underwear and bra. She still looked the same as before.

''I'm not yours, we've broken up.'' [Y/N] said angrily, and unbuttoned my drenched coat and shirt before hanging them over the doors of the toilets, which were empty. We had all the time and place to fuck as long as the door was closed. Once my upper area was exposed to her, she placed her delicate hands on my chest, feeling my skin radiating warmth.

''I said you're mine, no discussion.'' I snarled and almost ripped her bra from her body, what made her quietly moan as I hung it over my close on the same spot, looking at her beautiful tits. Her nipples had hardened from the sudden cold that brushed over them and I couldn't help but to touch them immediately as I attacked her neck with kisses.

''You're just a possessive, pathetic fuck.'' [Y/N] barked back and grabbed my bulge over my trousers once she could feel it poking her. A groan left my mouth in pleasure of feeling her hand on my clothed cock again. It was a feeling I had been longing for, for ages. Sex with [Y/N] had always been the best I ever had, and I couldn't help but to chase it all the time. She knew how to satisfy me completely.

''And you're a fucking irritating bitch. You don't hear me complaining.'' I growled back and sunk my hand into her panties, immediately feeling her wet pussy as I continued kissing her neck. Love bites were the next thing, followed by big hickeys on her favourite spots, which I still seemed to find after two weeks of not touching or seeing her.

''You're such an asshole.'' [Y/N] growled and immediately went for the button of my jeans before pulling them down, leaving me with them around my ankles and a hard cock trapped in my boxers. My body was yearning for her touch, for her pleasure.

''That may be, but you're still longing for me. Otherwise you wouldn't have given in to me.'' I spoke and got rid of my jeans around my ankles, pulling down my boxers as well when she had pulled down her lace panties. We were getting impatient and I craved for her touch, for that kind of feeling only she could give me. There was something about [Y/N] that I couldn't place.

''Shut up and fuck me.'' She growled and I smirked, knowing that I had her right where I wanted her to be; in the palm of my hand and wrapped around my finger. As I pushed her up against the door and took her legs into my arms, I leaned into her again to kiss. But before I did, I spoke up, grinning.

''With pleasure.'' I groaned back and pushed my cock into her, entering her for the first time in two weeks. My body grew weak at the touch of her, and especially now that we weren't using a condom, I could feel her more than normally. Driving my cock home was an incredible feeling to not only me, but her, too.

''Harry, Jesus Christ.'' [Y/N] moaned when she could feel my cock ramming into her pussy at a fast pace, completely taken over by the pleasure we both created. I let out a loud moan of her name and buried my face into her neck, taking in the scent she had. Even that seemed to drive me completely crazy.

''I've missed you so much.'' I groaned and bit gently on her shoulder, clawing at her to keep her close to me. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled into me while we continued to fuck each other against the door, completely shielded from everyone else. It was just us, completely surrendering to each other. And nothing has ever felt better than that after a fight; a big one, what caused us to separate. 

''I've missed you, too. Even though you're an absolute dick and I can't stand you when we live together.'' [Y/N] mumbled against my collarbone, and I could feel my heart flutter for a moment while I continued to slam my cock inside of her, hips meeting and balls loudly slapping against her ass. I felt like a mad dog that couldn't think about anything else but to fuck a bitch, but I couldn't help it. There was this need for her I had to satisfy.

I continued to ram my cock inside of her, hitting her soaked and soft walls, as I concentrated myself on hitting the spots that she liked. They were easy to find after all those times I had fucked her at home and at public places, so that was in my benefit.

''I'm taking you home once I'm finished with you. We're not over yet.'' I growled aggressively and laid her down on the ground very carefully, so she wouldn't get hurt; it was something that I never wanted to happen to her. [Y/N] meant everything to me and I treated her with care like a collector would do with his or her porcelain dolls. 

''We are over, Harry. We're just fucking because we're horny.'' [Y/N] groaned, and slid her nails over my back, leaving scratch marks as I kept slamming myself into her. For a moment I thought I was pushing her over the floor, but she laid on the same place with her legs spread wide for me, so my cock could easily enter her wet cunt.

''We're fucking because we know there isn't somebody else who could beat each other. Something lasts between us, [Y/N], and that is love. You're just too fucking stubborn to admit you're still in love with me.'' I snarled and grabbed her throat in my hand, gently squeezing as I kept fucking her raw. Her juices were coating my cock completely and little drops were dripping from my balls onto the ground, leaving traces.

''Our love is fucked up, Harry. It has never been healthy. Our love consisted out of fucking and a kiss every now and then. We're rabbits, there was no love. Look at us now; the same fucking thing.'' She spoke and rolled us around, so I was on my back with her seated on my cock, ready to ride it. My hands dropped to her hips to help her guide her up and down, squeezing. It hurt to hear her say those things when I didn't do anything but to love her.

''So what's your point? Are you gonna move on, now? Are you going to fuck that dude I just hit and forget about me? Is that what you think is better?'' I barked back as I began to slam my hips back into hers when she rode me, driving my cock as deep as I could inside of her dripping cunt. [Y/N] gasped at the feeling of my cock driving that deeply and placed her delicate hands on my chest, moaning in delight.

''I think that is better than staying with you. It will never work out, Harry.'' She groaned, and more pain seemed to enter my body than pleasure seemed to take over. I felt deeply hurt that she didn't want me back, but I wasn't going to give up on us that easily. She knew I'm a fighter, and when it came to her, I would fight. The house was empty without her, just like I was. Feeling that same emptiness and cold was the last thing I ever wanted to feel again.

''I will never let you go to him. I will never let you love someone else but me. I won't ever let another man touch or fuck you. You belong to me, [Y/N], only to me. I won't ever let your heart dedicate itself to another man. It's mine.'' I spoke, and could feel my voice breaking as I continued to fuck her, doing everything I could to win her over. Her eyes gazed up at mine and for a moment I saw new emotions take over them before her hands took a grip on my jaws and pressed her lips down on mine.

''...it's mine.'' I spoke, on the edge of crying, but held my emotions back as I rolled us around and was back between her legs. With lips latched together and bodies scraping, I began to feel myself getting close to the edge I had been longing for, for so long. To help her find her way to that beloved edge as well, I lowered my hand between her legs and searched for her clit, which was erected now that we were having sex together.

[Y/N] began to whine when I rubbed her clit and kept slamming my cock in and out of her, completely taking her for myself. Her walls began to tighten around my cock, which was ready to explode inside her, ready to coat her walls with my semen and to completely make her mine. Nobody else's but mine.

''Cum for me, doll. Please.'' I groaned and grabbed her beautiful body in my arms to place her on my lap, so she could ride my cock to its orgasm again. My fingers kept rubbing her clit, and I could feel her walls beginning to clench around me, ready to release on top of me. Our eyes met when she was on the edge of releasing, and at that moment, there was contact between us again; the contact I had been longing for.

''...it's yours.'' She managed to whisper before she climaxed, screaming my name in pure bliss. My eyes grew at what she said, and then climaxed myself, completely losing it. A shout of her name left my mouth and then arched my back completely, taken over by pleasure. When the pleasure seemed to suck the life out of my body, I collapsed against her, panting after I came down.

Silence fell over the two of us, and I could help but to hold her tightly while I prayed to God she would stay with me. I couldn't live without her, that was something I was sure about. It was so strange to know what she could do to me, just a woman I had basically dedicated myself to, who I gave my love to, and myself. I was too attached to her to ever let her go and let her love someone else.

I drew back, but kept us close by pressing our foreheads together as we sat there, looking deeply into each other's eyes. I brushed my nose slightly against her and closed my eyes for a second before opening them again, just to take in how beautiful she looked. She always looked perfect.

''Please don't leave me. Let me take you home and make it up to you. I missed you so bad, [Y/N], I can't do this on my own.'' I spoke and could feel the tears burning in my eyes. The second after, my eye-sight got blurry, tears blocking my view. [Y/N] rubbed my cheeks with her thumb and pressed a kiss on my lips, nodding.

''One more chance, Harry. It's all you're getting.'' She spoke and I nodded while holding her closer, basically squeezing the life out of her while she embraced my naked body as well. I smiled against her skin, finally having what I always wanted. My partner.

''One more chance, it's all I need. I'm taking you home, where you belong with me. I want to show you how much I've missed you all this time.'' I spoke, and lifted her up, keeping her against me while I began to dress her, so she wouldn't get cold and we could leave immediately. I had enough of being here, and on top of that, I just wanted to get [Y/N] home again.

''Does making it up to me involve fucking?'' She chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully while we were getting dressed. I smiled to myself and only widened my smile when I looked at her, eyes sparkling with joy. We were together again, and I couldn't help but to feel the need of making love to her until I couldn't anymore.

''Probably.''


	33. #33

Harry and I had been on holiday together for a while, and were visiting a few countries. They were totally random chosen, and that was what made our trip so nice. We did decided to stay in Europe. Harry had bought a globe a few days ago, and told me to spin it. When I did, he ordered me to close my eyes and place one finger on the object, randomly (and yet without having a clue), on a country to stop the spinning. Germany was first, and Harry had placed his finger on France the second time. Those countries were visited a few days ago.

But right now, we were in the third country out of four choices we had made: Italy. Harry was ecstatic to see the Vatican, just like I was, just because I had read Angels and Demons; a book written by Dan Brown. I have found an article on the internet that there was even a tour about the path of illumination; a huge part of the book. That made me excited to go there as well. That, and the St. Peter Basilica was something I was dying to see. The church was absolutely breathtaking.

Harry figured to go by train this time, because he was sure that would be faster and easier than going by taxi. With locked hands, and the train tickets in Harry's pocket, we walked towards the train.

''For how long are we going to be in this train?'' I asked, feeling his thumb rubbing over the back of mine, soothing. His beautiful green eyes turned to mine, shining brightly. 

''Uhm, for about an hour? It won't be that long, really.'' Harry spoke and continued walking with me through the huge crowd of people, whom were travelling as well; probably to go to work. With a small smile on my face and his hand glowing in mine, we neared the doors to the huge train. Only a few people were standing there, some of them calling before they entered themselves.

''Biglietti, prego.'' The Italian train conductor said, who stood in outside the train, checking the passengers information and tickets before he let them through. Harry looked unsure at me, not really getting anything of what he was saying. I giggled and sunk one of my hands into his pockets, pulling out the tickets.

''He said: ''Tickets, please.'' The conductor probably wants to check us before he lets us through.'' I spoke and Harry smiled foolishly before looking at how the man in front of us scanned our tickets. When he was done, he gave them back with a friendly smile and a small nod.

''Grazie. Buon viaggio.'' The man then said, and stepped aside so we could pass and enter the train. Harry tucked the tickets back inside his pocket and followed me in silently. I noticed that there were even rooms where you can sit together. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, probably because he had never seen that before. 

''Can people...sit there?'' He asked, unsure. I did notice that he really wanted that, just so we had a space for ourselves which was bigger than the normal train seats, which were all in rows and close to each other. Harry wasn't really fond of being squashed together with others in one room.

''Yeah, do you want that? It's like a small room for yourself in case you want to sleep or want privacy. There is a possibility to close the curtains so you can darken the room if you want to nap. This one is empty.'' I spoke and stopped right in front of the doors as people continued to enter. Harry nodded and walked in with me before quickly shutting the door. He let out a short breath and smiled when he noticed we were alone. Then, he shut the curtains like the others had done, so people knew they couldn't come in. He let out a soft sigh.

''I really need some space and privacy with you after being surrounded by so many people.'' Harry explained and sat down on the bench like thing one one side, while I sat down on at the opposite side, looking at him with a smile. I could hear a small whistle, and then the train began moving, slowly speeding up. As I looked through the window, I could still feel his green eyes burning holes in my skull. Slowly, I turned my head back to him, letting our eyes meet again. 

In complete silence, we stared at each other. Harry shifted while his eyes kept sparkling bright green, catching my attention completely. Slowly, he stood up and walked around the white, small table in the middle of the small room before he straddled me and sat down on my lap, face to face. It took me aback for a moment, but I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his waist, so I was sure he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

Harry, however, wasn't really paying attention to himself falling. He caressed my jawline with a few fingers while he kept holding the eye contact between us, almost seeming in trance. When the caressing stopped and I nervously swallowed, I felt him cupping my jaws. Before I could even realise what he was doing and react to it, he had already smashed our lips together for a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and I could feel my heartbeat accelerating, beating in time with his.

Our kiss turned into a heated one quite quickly when he slid his tongue effortlessly into my mouth and found mine to swirl around. One arm stayed wrapped around his waist while I slid my other hand in his hair, softly tugging, and caressing the chocolate brown curls. Harry moaned and eagerly continued kissing, completely taken over by touches and the love between us. Slowly, he pulled back, keeping my bottom lip between his soft, yet swollen lips, tugging gently. When he let it go, he bit his lip and moved moved them to my ear, whispering.

''Fuck me.'' He whispered and nibbled on my earlobe, groaning when he grabbed his bulge over his jeans. My eyes grew wide as I could feel the shock set in a little, what made me freeze underneath his touch of his soft lips and his weight on my lap.

''Harry, we are on a fucking train. We can't fuck here, you know that.'' I said and pushed him off me a little, but he wouldn't budge. Harry sat up a little and looked at the door for a moment, which was still closed and the curtains were still closed. 

''But, nobody can see us fucking. The curtains give us all the privacy we want, baby. Let's have some fun.'' Harry whined and tried to win me over my nipping on my neck, softly biting. I groaned and pushed him off again, what made him whine in dismay. With furrowed eyebrows, he pulled back, groaning.

''You had your fun last night, Harry. You came three times. I drained your balls completely. Stop being so overly needy and addicted to sex.'' I spoke, and brushed his hair in place again, so it wouldn't look like I had been tugging at it. Harry mumbled something underneath his breath before he spoke up loud and clear again, yet did he mutter.

''But, [Y/N]...'' Harry mumbled and opened his fly, pulling his cock out. I swallowed when I noticed that he was rock hard, with the tip red in anticipation of feeling pleasure.

''...I'm hard.'' Harry then mumbled softly as he pleading looked at me, eyes basically begging me to help him out. I could feel my cunt getting wet at the sight of his cock through his fly, rock hard, ready for a dripping pussy to fuck. Licking my lips, I fought the temptation to grab it and jerk.

''Please, touch me. Fuck the shit out of me. I need you.'' Harry begged and grabbed one hand of mine, just to place it on his cock, making jerking movements to pleasure himself with my hand. A moan rolled over his lips while his eyes fluttered closed, pleasure running through his veins. Giving into his needs, I began to jerk him on my own, letting some saliva drop from my mouth on the tip of his cock, lubricating it a bit. Harry whined and threw his head back, bucking his hips for more.

''Fuck, [Y/N]. Please. Fuck me.'' Harry cried out softly while he breathed unsteadily and began to pant soon after, eyes snapping open while he enjoyed my hand pleasuring his cock. Eagerly, he opened my trousers and sunk his hand into my panties, exploring again. I moaned when he began to rub my clit, moaning softly while I continued to play with his cock.

''Wet as hell, just like I thought. Even though you won't admit it, your pussy will: you need my cock.'' Harry spoke and smashed our lips together for a kiss while we continued to touch each other's crotches; his fingers fingering my dripping cunt while I jerked his cock. I began to feel even hornier now that there was a possibility to get caught because we were basically about to fuck each other in a public place. People were around us, and could easily hear or see us if we weren't quiet enough.

''Come here, we're gonna have a good time together.'' Harry whined when I pulled off his shirt and got off my lap, immediately undressing himself. I copied his actions, but let him removing my underwear and bra, because he likes to do that for me. Completely naked, I pushed him down on the bench again, his cock standing up proudly, twitching in impatience. I grinned at his venerability, and strolled over to him, straddling his lap lightly. 

''Fuck me, please. Fuck me.'' Harry cried and tried to push his cock in without any help of his hands by bucking his hips up into mine, but I wouldn't let him just yet. I wanted him completely frustrated for me before he got to feel my swallowing, drenched walls. Harry whined out and began begging with his eyes again, lips pouting. 

''I'll always fuck my toy. Now, be a good boy.'' I hushed and slowly sat down on his cock, letting it slide inside of my dripping cunt. Harry's eyes rolled back in pure pleasure, mouth falling open. I grinned and slowly began moving, letting him get used to the feeling for a moment before I began to ride his cock hard and fast, what got him crying out in pleasure.

''Use me,'' He cried out loudly. ''Use me, [Y/N].'' 

''Shh, people will hear you, baby.'' I spoke and clasped my hand over his mouth while I rode him hard, skin slapping together loudly and moans slipping from our mouths. Harry took my fingers in his mouth, swirled his tongue around them before he sucked, what made me moan his name. My other hand began to play with his nipples, softly and gently rubbing over them, what got him crying out even louder. 

''Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.'' Harry gasped, but didn't seem to get any oxygen from all the pleasure he received. His head fell back again, bumping against the wooden wall, eyes rolling back completely. While only the white of his eyes was visible, and he still tried his best to breathe, no oxygen seemed to enter his lungs. 

''Breathe for me, baby. Breathe.'' I ordered, but he didn't listen to me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up, carrying me to the table, where he laid me down on my back. His loved-filled eyes met mine before he crawled in between my legs and pushed his cock back inside, this time taking me in missionary style on the table. 

''Your pussy feels so fucking good.'' Harry groaned and continued fucking me, slamming his cock inside with force in order to make us both cum. My walls swallowed his dick completely, juices coating his shaft and dripping from his balls to the ground. 

''Ram me sore with that cock of yours. Show me how bad you want to fuck.'' I moaned and he growled before he started to fuck me even rougher, slamming himself inside of me. The table began to move over the floor with me on top of it, just because he added so much power. I gasped his name and pulled him down for a heated kiss while we continued to fuck in the train. Harry moaned and began to tug on my nipples, sending tingling feelings to my pussy, which was filled up with Harry's cock. 

''I always want to fuck you so bad. I need your wet cunt moving up and down my cock all the fucking time. I'm obsessed with you.'' Harry growled and continued to pound his cock inside of me, ramming my wet walls and the right spots, what got me gasping for air. My nails scratched over his back, probably leaving marks as we continued to fuck like we were the only ones in the train. I wondered what the conductor would think of us if he catches us. We seemed such well mannered people when we got in, and look at us now: fucking like sex-obsessed rabbits.

''God, I wanna cum so hard inside of that delicious pussy of yours.'' Harry said, and pulled out, immediately plunging his tongue inside of me, eating me out and enjoying my juices. I spread my legs even wider and let him do his thing with his wet tongue, which was now aiming for my swollen clit. I cried out his name when he began to pay full attention to my swollen bud, licking and sucking on it.

''Fill me up with that cum of yours. Coat my walls with that thick, white spunk.'' I moaned back while he continued to suck and lick my pussy, taking in all the juices that came from my entrance. Harry placed a kiss on my swollen clit before he kissed me and shoved his tongue inside of my mouth, letting me taste myself. While kissing, he pulled me from the table, and shoved me against the window, which showed that we were still driving through Italy to Rome in a fast pace. Everything rushed past us in a flash. It was going so fast that nobody outside could see us fucking.

''I'm gonna fuck you against the window. I want my cock to fill up that pussy of yours. You'll be walking around in the Vatican with a cum-filled pussy. My cum pooling in those black lacy panties.'' Harry growled and placed me against the window, letting me face outside. He rammed himself back inside my pussy, pounding my soaking walls with his hard cock again. As I spread my legs a little, I began to rub my clit while he rammed me as hard as he could and pressed me up against the window, chasing his orgasm. I could feel my own orgasm slowly nearing, what caused my walls to clench around Harry's fast moving cock.

''Are you gonna cum on top of your toy? Are you gonna cum for your lover?'' Harry growled once he could feel the walls he was fucking, clench around him. I nodded and mewled his name, feeling the pleasure running again. My stomach began to tighten and my legs started to shake and get numb, completely taken over by the pre-pleasure that I was experiencing.

''I'm gonna cum, Harry. Please let me cum.'' I cried out as I was edging, almost climaxing. Harry's grip on my hips, while he took me doggie-style, tightened, and groaned my name, close himself as well. His cock began to twitch inside of me, screaming to release and shoot sperm inside of me, to fill me up completely.

''Cum for me. I'll fucking fill you up. C'mon, [Y/N], cum for me. Drain my fucking balls again.'' Harry groaned and then came, with me following as he shot his cum deep inside of me, almost screaming my name as he did so. He collapsed on top of my back when he had experienced his orgasm, and clung to me like I was everything to him, arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he pumped his cum inside of me, filling me up completely.

''[Y/N],'' Harry moaned softly when he had calmed down, and slowly pulled back, slipping away from my cum filled pussy. His cock softened slowly, but he couldn't help but to moan at the sight of his cum dripping from my entrance while I panted and leaned against the fogged window, which was caused by our panting.

''Fuck, it is so fucking hot to see my cum dripping from your pussy. It makes me wanna fuck you all over again, but I can't because I'm so fucking sore.'' Harry spoke and continued watching his cum dripping for a bit longer before he slowly grabbed me in his arms and began to dress me because he didn't want me to catch a cold or get cold. I smiled and cuddled into his chest once he had dressed my upper area, what made Harry smile and happily cuddle back. He pressed me completely into his chest and rested his head on top of mine, snuggling.

''Let me help you get dressed, baby. I don't want you to shiver or get cold.'' He spoke and grabbed my black panties, helping me with getting those on before he grabbed my jeans from the bench we sat and fucked on a bit earlier. Once I was completely dressed, he pressed a sweet, passionate kiss on my lips and smiled at me before bumping our noses together. I giggled and he chuckled before he quickly dressed himself, and then hugged me close, in for some cuddles now that we have fucked. Harry was that way; once we did something intimate, such as having sex, he was in for cuddling and snuggling right after.

''That was great. I love you.'' Harry spoke and took me back to the bench, where we sat down, completely cuddled into each other. I smiled, feeling happy with someone like him. I pressed a kiss on his lips and then leaned with my head against his shoulder, satisfied.

''I love you.'' I told and could feel his grip on me tighten in happiness. I grinned and rubbed his upper leg for a moment before I could feel the train slowing down, the things flashing passed a little slower than before.

''Hey, we're here. We've reached our destination, the train is slowing down.'' I told and he hummed before he stood up and looked through the window, directly looking at the capital city of Italy. He locked hands with me and pulled me closer, so we could look together before we got to get out and walk around, sightseeing.

''Rome, the eternal city.''


	34. #34

''Pass me another beer.'' [Y/N] slurred as we laid on my floor in front of the TV, which was showing us some kind of stupid late night program. We weren't paying any attention to it at all because we were drunk as hell. We celebrated the fact that she got a job, which was kind of... odd. But, I didn't mind, she entertained me a lot by being one drunk wreck, while I was beyond that, completely wasted.

''You're such a man sometimes, I swear.'' I laughed, popped the beer bottle cap open for her, and then handed her the bottle itself. Her eyes, which had one of the most beautiful mixture of colours I had ever seen in my life, rolled playfully. I grinned to myself and gulped down some more alcohol myself. If I was about to reach the point of vomiting everything out was still unknown to me, but I didn't really mind, anyway. [Y/N] and I had been like this a couple of times, and it has been worse than this. As young adults, and best friends, we do a lot of stupid things.

''Don't even start about me being a man at times when you're pretending to be a woman.'' [Y/N] shot back, what got me snapping my head in her direction. My eyebrows frowned, showing her my insulted face, while I actually didn't even felt offended.

''What? I'm not!'' I exclaimed, and took another sip while she began to laugh out of a sudden, eyes twinkling brightly. Even though she was pissed, she still looked as beautiful as she was sober. Her laughing, however, made it all feel a little worse. I'm sure as hell not pretending to be a woman. I'm a man...

... because I have a dick. 

_That makes me a man, right?_

_Man, my mind is full of alcohol, and everything is a blur. I don't know shit._

''Harry, you care more about your hair than I do. In a small while you can play for Rapunzel. Your hair is getting that long.'' [Y/N] roared, and grabbed her own belly as she began to laugh hysterically loud because of her own joke. I, however, stayed silent and watched the tears roll down her cheeks from the fun she was having.

''Shut up, that isn't true.'' I grumbled, feeling offended by now. [Y/N] laughter died down slowly, the bottle of beer in her hand slightly shaking. When she was able to breathe again, and managed to look back into my eyes, which were probably slightly red from the alcohol, she gave me a sly smile.

''Whatever you say, princess.'' She grinned and took another sip to moisturize her throat after her laughing. A growl left my mouth and I then angrily took another sip, having enough of her teasing already. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, but I couldn't seem to stand her jokes about me or my hair. I was more irritated than normally.

''I mean it, [Y/N]. Shut up.'' I barked, what made her chuckle. Her eyes rolled for a second before she rolled on her knees, left the bottle of beer on the ground and crawled over to me, leaving herself between my legs. I swallowed, not really used to having her there.

''And what are you going to do about it, baby?'' She came awfully close and brushed her finger over my jawline, smirking. Again, I swallowed, this time because I became nervous with her acting like this. The closed we came was a cuddle, even when we slept over at night. This, this felt entirely different.

''[Y/N]- what are you doing?'' I stuttered, feeling my body reacting to her touch, yearning for more. I shook, shaking underneath her. [Y/N] noticed and grinned even wider, satisfied with what she was doing; even if it was wrong.

''Nothing.'' She purred and brushed her lips over the same trail her finger had left on my jawline. I breathed unsteadily and held back a whine for more. My hands pushed her away, even though the touch was feeling incredibly good. 

''Stop, [Y/N]. You're making me nervous.'' I breathed, feeling myself getting turned on with what she was doing, even though she shouldn't have. Her hands felt so familiar and trusted to me, and I couldn't seem to pull them away from my body. The touches she gave me made me feel so different.

''Let's see how nervous I can get you.'' She purred again, softer yet more sexual this time, what made me shake even more violently underneath the touch of her hands. She rolled her hips on mine, what made me stiffen. Her hands continued to trail over my chest slowly, circling around my nipples to get them rock hard and stroked my stomach, what got me feeling weak.

''Please don't touch me like that. I can't stand that, because I get...I get desires.'' I breathed, almost panted, as I could feel her lips press sweet kisses on my jawline. They made me feel like I was on fire. My eyes rolled back, just like my head did, before I could close them, what made her giggle.

''I don't really get you, Harry. Be more specific. What kind of desires?'' She whispered in my ear, what got my cheeks heating up with embarrassment, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear me saying. I couldn't seem to turn away from her anymore; not that I could in the first place, honestly. Her touch felt like addicting poison.

''S-Sexual desires. Please don't do this. It's wrong.'' I cried out when she began kissing my neck and lowered her hand further and further down to my pants, which was covering a semi-hard cock. However, [Y/N] had already noticed it, and it probably drove her to keep her touches on my body going. She wanted something from me, and I was afraid she was going to make me give it.

''Who says that?'' She groaned softly, when I couldn't help but to slip an arm around her waist to keep her close, now having the intentions to do something with her I had thought about before, but never even dared to do with her. We shouldn't have been doing this. This was going a little further than being best friends.

''I do, you have a boyfriend, [Y/N].'' I groaned, and could feel my cock twitching in my pants, hardening at the touch of her. My body was reacting to hers against my will, and I couldn't seem to stop it. It was like some kind of spell, controlling everything we did.

''He wouldn't mind us having some fun, would he?'' She purred and cupped my bulge in her delicate hand, rubbing my clothed cock. And that was the point of me losing something, and letting no responsibilities towards her show. Both of my hands cupped her head and pulled her to me, smashing our lips together for a kiss out of pure lust and nothing but need. I craved to get laid, tonight. [Y/N] eagerly kissed back for a few moments before she drew back with a grin on her face.

''I have a boyfriend, Harry. You can't kiss me.'' She mocked, completely wasted, as I could still taste the taste of beer from her lips. I groaned and rolled us over, smashing our lips together for another heated kiss, this time, deeper. I wanted more of her poison.

''I don't give a fuck about that asshole. Fuck your boyfriend, you're mine for now.'' I growled and shoved my tongue inside her mouth, eagerly kissing the life out of her. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down, happily kissing me back while we laid, in between all the bottles and tins, on the ground in my living room.

''Your boyfriend wouldn't mind if I fucked you right here, right now, would he?'' I groaned, and could feel myself getting impatient to have sex with her, cock stirring and twitching. She began to smile against my lips, and I already knew what the answer was.

''He wouldn't mind. Fuck my boyfriend.'' She responded, copying my words as she did so. I grinned and then immediately ripped her shirt in two, what made her squeal out. A chuckle was about to escape my mouth, but I was too into seeing her naked or at least in bra and panties, that I forgot about it. My hand took a purchase on her tits and grabbed them, squeezing. [Y/N] moaned.

''You're such a whore, I swear to God. You allow me to fuck you in my own house, in my own living room while you have a boyfriend we both don't give a shit about. Are you that eager for cock, sweetheart?'' I growled and removed her bra, immediately sucking on her nipples. [Y/N] hummed and arched her back, feeling the pleasure slowly kicking into her system.

''Only for yours.'' She moaned and pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it carelessly on the ground somewhere around us. I grinned and bucked my hips into hers, grinding our clothed crotches over each other. I couldn't wait to shove my cock inside of her 

''Good girl.'' I praised and shoved my hand inside of her jeans and panties without even unbuttoning the button, feeling her pussy. Her arousal was soon to cover my fingers, leaving them soaked. Pulling them back, I quickly cleaned them off by licking them, taking in the taste of her juices. The sweetness drove me crazy and made me unbutton her button, just to remove the rest she was wearing. [Y/N] grinned when I pushed her legs open, exposing her to me.

''Look at you, legs spread wide, pussy on display, just for me.'' I growled, and crawled in between her legs with my head, licking her clean. She began to cry out in pleasure when she could feel my tongue swirling over her clit, which was as swollen as my cock was inside my pants, straining against the material; basically begging to be released. Little did it know it would get a wet pussy to enjoy.

''Your pussy is so good, baby. I bet your boyfriend can't fucking treat it in the right way. I do. I can treat it just like you want me to.'' I growled and eagerly continued to eat her out while I pushed two digits inside of her, feeling her walls swallow them. I groaned at the sensation, just like [Y/N] did, completely enjoying herself with me working on her pussy. 

''Harry,'' She moaned angelically, what got me shaking with impatience of giving her everything she needed to come undone for me, to scream my name so loud her fucking boyfriend would get to hear her. There was another man in this whole situation, me, pleasing his girl just like she wants to. There was someone else playing with her, giving her climaxes to enjoy and there was a different cock inside of her soon enough. 

''You enjoying yourself, sweetie?'' I grinned and focused myself back on her clit, pleasing it with my tongue in the way she liked it. My green eyes glanced at her closed ones, enjoying the way she showed me her pleasured state. When I thought she had gotten enough of foreplay, I pulled back, pressed a kiss on her pelvis and then sat up on my knees, hastily grabbing onto my pants to remove it. My cock had gotten so hard in the meantime of eating her out, that it began to hurt being trapped inside my boxers for so long.

''Suck my cock, baby. It needs your affection.'' I groaned, and jerked my cock for a few seconds while she got up to her knees and crawled closer, smiling. [Y/N] gently pushed my hand away, so she could take care of my cock, giving it sweet kitten licks right after on the tip. A moan rumbled from my chest, mixing with the air. She smiled at me before she took my length into her mouth, tongue brushing over the base. 

''Yes, darling, keep going. Keep sucking your best friend's cock.'' I moaned and grabbed a hold on her hair, just resting it on the back of her scalp while she bobbed her head up and down between my legs, completely focused on pleasuring me in the right way. And [Y/N] was doing a great job sucking me off. 

''[Y/N], fuck-'' I moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure kicking into my system now, what only made me yearn for even more of her. I could feel her lips curving into a smile around my cock as she heard my moans, probably feeling proud of making me feel this way. Her delicate hand grabbed a gentle and soft hold on my balls while she used the other one to fuck her own cunt, fingering herself. Groaning, I pulled away from her, ready for more.

''I want my cock shoved up in that wet hole of yours.'' I spoke, made sure to lay her down on the ground very carefully, and crawled between her legs, what left us in a missionary position between all the empty bottles and tins on the ground.

''I'm gonna fuck you so hard.'' I groaned, grabbed my cock, which was still covered in saliva of [Y/N], and pushed myself into her cunt, feeling myself being swallowed by her wet and soft walls. A moan rolled over my lips at the thought of having sexual intercourse with my best friend and actually being buried inside her tight and sopping cunt, what made the shivers run down my spine in a good way. 

''Show me how you can make a woman feel like.'' She moaned, when I began to give her small thrusts first, to get her used to me, before I would send her into oblivion. A grin from ear to ear appeared on my face, slowly hardening and fastening my thrusts on her, rubbing my cock harder and harder over her slick walls.

''I'll make you feel like you've just been fucked. I'll make you feel like your boyfriend has never done before. I'll give you a reason to come back to me because he couldn't pleasure you in the way I do.'' By now, I couldn't help myself anymore, and just started fucking her hard, hands finding her body to cling on to while I slammed our hips together with force. She gasped and moaned my name, liking the feeling. One of [Y/N]'s hands grabbed my bare upper arm, holding onto me while I fucked her on the floor, completely forgetting the fact that we're best friends.

''Fuck, yes, Harry.'' [Y/N] cried out loudly, smiling from the pleasure. As I kept rocking our bodies together, and could feel the lust and the yearning for pleasure taking over, I took in her beauty. Our eyes met when I looked at her, and like I was being hypnotized, I couldn't look away. Our sudden contact drew me closer to her while I continued to screw her brains out.

''Kiss me.'' I moaned, and slammed our lips together in need of that feeling she gave me when we kissed. With two hands on my jaws to pull me down and keep me connected, she kissed back, shoving her tongue into my mouth to play. I groaned in pleasure and kept ramming my cock inside of her, hitting her soft walls all the way in the back while I brushed over the ones at the sides, rubbing. [Y/N] kept moaning in absolute bliss of what she was feeling.

''It feels so good, Harry. It feels so-'' [Y/N] couldn't even finish what she was saying, because she struggled with the pleasure running, what troubled her with breathing. However, that didn't stop me from continuing to fuck her sore. I was determined on making her feel better than any other man ever could. Besides that, fucking her had always been one of my fantasies and now was the right time to live it.

''I bet it feels better than that asshole has ever made you feel. My cock can make that pussy of yours so much better than his can. I can make you like my touch better than his.'' I growled, feeling the need to prove I was better than any other guy she would ever had by keeping my thrusts hard and fast, and to keep the pleasure I gave her, running through her veins.

''Better-'' [Y/N] gasped, eyes rolling back as her back arched slightly, completely over the moon with the feelings she received from me. I grinned and took one of her rock hard nipples in my mouth, sucking on them.

''C'mon, baby, tell me I'm better than your boyfriend.'' I growled, and slowly began to sink my teeth into the hard, yet soft nipple of hers, knowing I would get my way; even though I basically already had her in my way. I had my cock shoved inside of her cunt, balls deep and completely soaked in her delicious juices. What else could I want from her?

''You're- You're better.'' She groaned, when she felt my teeth sink into her skin, moaning louder and louder. A grin spread all over my face again when I heard those words and could see her trying to roll her hips back into mine for more than I gave her right now. At a sudden moment, I pulled out, and a whine in dismay erupted from her mouth, trying to get my cock back inside of her again. A small laugh escaped from my mouth as I tapped her upper thigh slightly, and pulled her up, smashing our lips together for another sweet yet rough kiss as soon as she sat straight.

''Hands and knees, my horny lady. All fours. I'm gonna fuck you like a wild, sex-obsessed dog.'' I growled, and helped her on her hands and knees, ass in the air for me. I slapped the meat of her ass cheeks, leaving a red hand print of mine on her beautiful skin. A mark of mine, I thought. He will get to see someone touched you. I touched you.

''Look at you. So fucking eager to be fucked by me. Such a dirty girl, [Y/N]. I never thought you were such a horny little thing, you know? I should have fucking known.'' I growled, got on my knees behind her, and pushed my cock back inside of her eager, dripping cunt. Once I slammed myself back in, she gasped for air and cooed, enjoying herself. The touch of her cunt around my cock made me go wild again, and it wasn't just seconds after before I started ramming my cock sore between those walls of her pussy. 

''I'm gonna make you come back, make him seem useless after I'm done fucking you. I'll get you to your knees for me every God damn time.'' I growled, dug my fingertips into her hips and continued to ram her in doggy-style, completely giving myself over to the lust I felt and the pleasure which was still running through my veins at a fast pace. 

''Make me cum, Harry. Please make me cum, I really need to.'' [Y/N] begged me, what brought a smile to my face. I leaned my chest on top of her back and watched how her tits dangled with every thrust I gave her before I reached for her pussy, aiming for her clit with my fingers. 

''How bad do you want to cum, baby?'' I whispered into her ear, nibbling on the top of it, grinning. My cock began to twitch when her walls started to close in on me, telling me that she was getting close to the edge we were both longing for. I was getting close myself too, and couldn't possibly wait to release inside of her and shoot my cum into her pussy, coating every wall that rubbed my cock to my orgasm.

''So bad, so fucking bad, Harry.'' She gasped and her walls started to close in on me again, giving me automatically a tighter space to fuck. My cock twitched again, and I could now feel my high coming, which made me understand I had only a few small seconds left to make her cum.

''Cum for me. Show me how your tasty pussy can drain my cock completely, how you swallow and milk it. Show me how you finish me off. Cum for me, you little horny whore. Cum for me.'' I groaned, and as soon as she could hear those words escaping, in the combination of my cock slamming in and out of her cunt with my fingers toying with her clit, she came.

''Harry! Oh my God!'' A scream of my name left her mouth and she began shaking, body violently trembling as she tried to hold herself up through her climax. I was right after her to release, and enjoyed the way her walls began to swallow my cock even harder, yearning for my cum.

''[Y/N]!'' I screamed, so loud that the neighbours might had heard me, and spurted all my cum inside of her cunt, filling her up from the brim. My eyes rolled back completely and I clung to her as if my life depended on it, crying out her name. Once the joyous and incredible feeling of my orgasm slowly began to fade away, I collapsed on top of her back, what sent us both to the ground because her arms were too weak to hold us both up after she had come down from her high as well.

Completely spent, we laid on the floor, our (sexual) needs satisfied. I panted to regain my breath as I rested on top of her, in for her comfort after tonight. I wanted to cuddle with her, but with [Y/N] turned to the floor, it was quite difficult. It turned out that I had to wait until we came back to senses again. Our fucking had numbed everything.

Once a few minutes had passed, and our breathing had slowed down to normal, I began to wonder how she was feeling. Slowly, I removed myself from her, and noticed that she had fallen asleep on the floor, with me on top of her. The thought and the sight made me chuckle, but I couldn't help but to pick her up and place her like a little koala into my side, to carry her with me to the bedroom. Because now that we had experienced our highs, and were satisfied, we got exhausted. The combination of amazing sex and a lot of alcohol drained our energy completely.

''Harry, leave me alone.'' She mumbled, when she could feel me carrying her, muttering in her sleep. I hushed her and tiredly entered the bedroom, only to get into bed as soon as possible. I didn't give a shit about our sweat and cum being all over our bodies, and my semen leaking from her entrance, because I was too tired to. Once she was placed in bed, and I tucked her in for the night, like I always did when she stayed over, I placed a kiss on her forehead and then walked to my own side of the bed, falling down on the mattress next to her.

''Goodnight, [Y/N].'' I whispered, and cuddled into her side, finally seeing my chance to feel her embrace, and that for the whole night. She turned her head to me, just to rest it on top of mine, too tired to open her eyes.

''Good night, princess.'' She said, referring back to the conversation we had before we began to fuck each other mercilessly. I groaned and pressed a kiss on her lips before I buried myself even deeper into her side, underneath the blankets, knowing that she wouldn't let go of that topic soon.

''Shut up, [Y/N].'' I grumbled, and moved my head into the crook of her neck, deciding that that was the place I'd sleep tonight. It felt comfortable this way.

''Whatever you say, Rapunzel.''

 


	35. #35

As I drove through the streets towards home, where my lovely wife, [Y/N], is, I saw parents with their children walking on the sidewalk, window shopping as they did so. I smiled to myself when I saw one of the kids pulling at their mother's sleeve, pointing at an object he probably wanted to have. My heart skipped a beat at the cuteness of it, but I forced myself to keep my eyes on the road, so I wouldn't create crashes.

[Y/N] and I have been married for two years, and we had planned on having kids very soon. She knew I have always craved for a bigger family, but the time just didn't felt right, for the both of us, yet. So, we waited and just made love without getting her pregnant with my baby. But, these last months, I couldn't help but think about getting her pregnant, because I felt ready to become a father.

And now that I saw those kids, those hormones in me began kicking in again. I felt an urge to reproduce, to have a playful night and try for a baby. I felt more than ready; the time was right this time. Now that I've seen that even after 10 years being together in total, we hadn't split up, I was sure about us having a strong enough relationship to beat everything what would come on our paths. [Y/N] is loyal to me, and never trusted a rumour until I confirmed it was true. I guess that was the reason we never fell out because of what people said, because she trusts me. And she made that clear to others as well.

Excited to see her after a long day of work, I parked my car in our driveway, and quickly got out. As soon as I did, I smelled food. [Y/N] was already preparing dinner for the two of us, because that was something she always did, when I wasn't touring around, to welcome me home. She's a great cook. 

With quickened steps, I rushed to the door, and opened it, quickly getting inside. As I hung my coat on the coat rack and sloppily kicked off my shoes and left them sprawled over the doormat, I almost ran to the kitchen, where my beautiful wife stood, in front of the stove, stirring the food. When her eyes fell on me, a smile appeared on her face. She glowed with happiness.

''Hey, welcome home.'' She greeted and I couldn't help myself but to sped-walk into her arms, wrapping them tightly around her waist while I buried my face back into the crook of her neck, where it usually is when we're asleep. Whether she sleeps in my arms, and I hold her, or if I sleep in her arms, and she holds me, it was almost always buried in the crook of her neck. It made me feel home, comfortable and safe. It was my place.

''I've missed you so much.'' I mumbled against her skin, and took in the scent she had, enjoying the smell of perfume. It was the perfume I had given her for her birthday a few months ago. Since I had given it to her, she wore it almost daily because she likes the smell so much. 

''I missed you, too. I'm glad you're home.'' She spoke softly, and pressed a loving kiss on my temple, what made butterflies erupt in my stomach. A smile from ear to ear appeared and my arms around her tightened, pulling her even closer.

''I'm glad to be home, because I have something to discuss with you.'' I said happily, for a moment not able to contain my joy of announcing the news I had been keeping to myself for so long. [Y/N] pulled back with a small chuckle and brushed some strands in front of my face back, so they wouldn't bother me anymore. I could feel my heart flutter at the touch.

''Why are you so happy, mister?'' She giggled, tapped my nose, and fixed my collar a bit before she placed a kiss on my lips and then quickly resumed cooking, so the food wouldn't burn. As her back faced me, and I could feel a lump in my throat occurring, I followed her and pressed myself up behind her, arms wrapped around her waist again. My chin leaned on top of her shoulder, and watched her continue cooking for a while before I closed my eyes, mentally gave myself a bit of pep talk, and then took a breath to actually say it to her.

''I want kids.'' I told her, but she just continued stirring, like I hadn't said anything. One of her hands grabbed mine on her waist and rubbed the back of my hand, soothing.

''I know that, sweetheart. We've talked about having kids several times.'' She spoke and smiled at me for a moment before she returned her attention to the food again. I quickly turned off the stove and turned her around, so I'd get her full attention.

''No, [Y/N], I mean I want kids now. For months I have been ready to start trying for a baby, and I really feel like I should tell you now. I want to start for a baby. I want a child, our own baby. I am ready to become a father.'' I told her, and she fell silent completely as she stood there. I could tell she was shocked and taken aback by what I suddenly said. Though, I couldn't help but to really make clear I am ready.

''But-'' [Y/N] tried, but I was so kind to cut her off.

''[Y/N], please! I saw kids today, walking with their parents, I spent a lot of time with Lux at work while I waited for the boys to get their hair and make-up done, and realised I want my own. I want my own son or daughter with you. I want to mate, try for a child.'' I almost began to whine by now, stomping playfully. She chuckled but she noticeably felt a little uncomfortable. Waiting any longer for trying for a child and to become a father, was no option to me. But, I didn't want to push her into things she didn't wanted, so I was basically forced to wait.

''Baby, why didn't you just tell me you were ready for so long? We could have talked about it.'' She told, and completely forgot about the food as she stood there and walked into my arms, rubbing my back for a little. I could feel my knees buckle from the feelings she gave me, but on top of all, I could feel the warmth and safety she provided as my wife. 

''I just didn't want to push or rush you. You know I'm not like that.'' I told her, and brushed her beautiful, soft hair, what made her smile. I love this woman with all my heart, I thought to myself, and I wouldn't do anything but to start a family with her, with lots of kids. Having those small feet paddling over the floor would make me so happy and proud to be a father.

''I know, darling.'' She hushed, soothing me. I, however, wanted nothing more but to take her to bed and try. Right now, if that was possible. The urge to crawl between her legs and make the both of us feel good, was now really kicking in and almost taking over controls. I became beyond horny because of the thought and the touch of her. 

''Can we please try for a kiddo?'' I asked another time, getting more eager for playing in bed. I couldn't help but to crave for the pleasure and the touches, for the sweet words and for the incredible highs.

''I think we have been together long enough, and waited enough to think about and try for kids. We're ready for this, Harry, so, yes, we can try for a baby.'' She announced, and I let out a happy squeal before taking her in my arms, spinning us both in circles. [Y/N] giggled and pressed a kiss on my lips, smiling brightly.

''And we're starting right now.'' I spoke, took her in my arms, and carried her like a baby to our bedroom, peppering kisses all over her head. My walking turned into speed walking soon after, just not running to our bed, on which we had been doing so many things besides sleeping. Only after 7 months of being together, we slept together, and from then, we couldn't stop having sex with each other. When I was at home, we'd fuck almost daily, because we couldn't get enough, and ever since, it didn't change much. Of course, not that we have gotten older, and wiser, it has died down a little bit to a smaller number of times fucking.

''God, I want you so bad, so fucking bad. I want the pleasure, the permission to cum inside of you.'' I groaned and placed her on the bed very gently, so she wouldn't get hurt, before I crawled on top of her and attached my lips back onto hers. [Y/N] was quick to pull my sweater off my body, together with my T-shirt underneath it, what gave me the sign to do the same to her. It left her in a red bra with some black lace on top of it, what got my cock hardening even more. The colours were beautiful on her skin and it made her look even more attractive and inviting. It seduced me.

''Harry,'' She purred softly, when she could feel my lips press kisses in her neck before I began to nibble and suck, marking her as mine by leaving marks. I groaned her name and could feel myself become restless and needier for what we were about to do. Rolling my hips into hers, I began to dry hump her, rocking our bodies back and forth on the mattress. My cock began to harden, and yearned for what she was hiding underneath those pants and panties.

''Gonna make you feel so good, darling. I promise you.'' I groaned and slid my hand into her pants, immediately seeking for her entrance and clit to rub. When [Y/N] felt my hand sneaking into her pants, she spread her legs even wider, whining for more. I grinned, popped open the button and pulled her fly open, so I had more space to move my hand.

''Harry, that feels so fucking good.'' She moaned and grabbed my upper arm while my hand was still shoved into her pants, rubbing and fingering her pussy. I grinned and continued pleasuring her while my hard cock began to hurt inside my jeans, throbbing to be driven home. She cried out my name before I smashed our lips together for a kiss again, thrusting my tongue inside of her mouth while I began to jam my fingers in and out of her dripping hole, getting her ready for me.

''I want to make you feel even better, baby.'' I groaned softly in her ear, now so horny that I could feel my cock having it's own life by now. It was twitching and pulsing, begging and screaming to released. Pulling back from her, I pulled down her jeans, exposing her underwear. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets when I found out she wore a black lace underwear, feeling myself getting even more eager to fuck her. As I pulled down her underwear and spread her beautiful legs again for me, I immediately dove right into what I wanted to. Letting my tongue slide over her cunt, I began to take in her juices, her sweet, sweet juices.

''Fuck, it's so good.'' I moaned and continued licking, enjoying what I was doing. Not being able to leave my cock alone, I lowered one hand to my own jeans and just pulled open my fly, shoving my underwear to the side right after. After a few seconds of struggling with pulling my cock out through my fly, I finally accomplished in pulling it out and began fucking it with my hand while I ate my wife's pussy out. Eager to feel her walls, I thrusted my fingers back into her sopping hole, fingering her. I could feel they were tightening to the feeling of my wet tongue flicking over her little clit and my fingers massaging her eager pussy walls, which were sucking on my fingers, drawing me in.

''Harry, stop, I'm gonna cum. I don't want to cum yet.'' [Y/N] began to moan, as her back arched, and then sat up, pulling away from me. I grinned and sucked on my fingers, continuing to jerk my cock, which was guided through my fly of my pants, so I could please it. [Y/N] smirked and crawled over to me, pushing my hand away from my hard cock, which yearned for being shoved all the way up into her eager cunt without a condom.

''Couldn't you wait, Harry? Are you that eager for sex that you just start jerking yourself off while eating me out?'' She asked, and began jerking my cock herself for just a few seconds, before she opened the button and pulled them down my legs, leaving me naked in front of her; eager, needy and excited for what we were going to do tonight. Then, she took me into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the head. My eyes rolled back for a moment.

''You know I can't ever wait when I give you oral as foreplay. You know I always want to fuck you as soon as I can. My cock yearned for something, and I couldn't help myself- fuck baby, that feels so good.'' I groaned, feeling her taking my cock deeper and deeper inside of her mouth. Her wet, soft tongue kept caressing my dick, and amused itself with tracing the very visible veins on the sides. It felt like I was going to explain soon inside of her. I needed to get laid badly.

''Yes, darling, keep going. Play with my balls. Give them your attention.'' I groaned, and took a purchase on her head, holding her hair in my hands as she lowered and began to lick my vibrating balls, which were eager to release the semen inside of her divine canal. When [Y/N] began to suck on them, one at the time, I thought I lost it. A moan rumbled from my chest before I could stop it.

''Mhh, [Y/N], jerk my cock, baby. Please jerk my cock while you suck on my balls.'' I groaned, bucking my hips to her, in order to make her do what I wanted her to. When she did, I cried out in pleasure again, feeling the feeling of bliss running through my veins, what got my knees buckling. I was ready to go all the way with her again, to shove my cock inside her so deep, that the tip of my cock could kiss the mouth of her womb. Tonight, I was going to fill that womb with my cum.

''Come here, I'm ready to be buried deep inside those lovely walls of yours.'' I moaned, lust dripping from my voice. I was beyond horny by now and wanted nothing more but to hump her as long as we both needed to cum and scream the air out of our lungs. As I moved my hips between her legs, I grabbed my hard, raging cock, positioning it against her entrance before I pushed my hips into her, sending my cock inside. I moaned, feeling the juices and her soaked walls cover me.

''Harry, Jesus.'' [Y/N] groaned, and I moaned her name in return before lowering myself a bit, so our faces were close and I could watch her eyes better. Our noses almost touched and I could feel her breath brushing over my lips, leaving tingles. Her loving arms wrapped around my waist as I kissed her forehead and wrapped the covers around our bodies, hoping to keep her warm. 

''God, yes, [Y/N], let me drive my cock back home.'' I moaned loudly, not giving a shit about anyone else, even though nobody could probably hear us because we were completely on our own. My hips kept slamming into hers, sending my cock deep inside of her with force. Her walls were sucking on my length, swallowing it completely. 

''I love you, Harry.'' She moaned, her eyes shining with pure love and happiness as they bore into mine. I felt touched, like she just reached out to my soul and looked right into it. A smile from ear to ear appeared on my face, because the feeling of her speaking to my soul in combination with the pleasure of us making love, made me feel amazing.

''I love you, [Y/N].'' I whispered to her, because I didn't trust my voice at all, and kept slipping my cock in and out of her cunt, feeling the slickness helping me a lot to slide inside without hurting her. After one more stare into her eyes, I slammed our lips together for a passionate kiss, and thrusted my tongue inside to play with hers, so the pleasure would rise between us. And it worked, because our pleasure became more stronger, heavier, better.

As my cock kept rubbing her walls and I placed my hand on one of her tits to play with the nipple, so I could send more stimulating feelings towards her core to get her to cum close to the time of my orgasm. Whining, I turned her around and placed her on all fours, playfully giving her bum a small slap. She giggled, and I chuckled before I placed a small kiss on the dimple in her back, grinning. Then, I crawled back ontop of her, slipping my cock into her freshly fucked cunt. The feeling of her walls back around me felt heavenly. A groan left my mouth and I slowly placed my chest on top of her back, holding her for dear life while I began to buck my hips back into hers, fucking my cock into her cunt.

As I did so, I buried my face into her neck, peppering kisses all over her soft skin. I felt like I was in heaven, and finally getting a baby, just like I wanted. I was working hard for a little baby with my wife, and it wouldn't be long before I would finally get to impregnate her with my semen. One of my hands grabbed her jiggling tits and squeezed them, what made [Y/N] groan out my name in please. She was already rubbing her own little clit with her gentle fingers, what pushed me closer and closer to the edge I was longing for.

Getting a bit bored of this position, I took my lady in my arms again, and laid down on my back, with her laying with her full weight on top of me, legs in the air, and my hands just underneath her bum as I kept slamming my cock inside of her dripping cunt. [Y/N] whined in pleasure.

''Harry, I'm so fucking close.'' She groaned and let her head drop back as she enjoyed me, looking at me with happiness. And she wasn't lying, because with her fingers still rubbing her clit, I could feel her walls tighten in on me, trapping my cock into a tighter area. I whined out her name and kept bucking my hips into her, slamming my cock inside of her dripping wet cunt. 

''Cum when you feel the need to.'' I panted, feeling my muscles tighten in my lower stomach, telling me that I was close to shooting all of my cum into her yearning pussy, because her walls were already trying to milk me. I groaned again when her walls tightened even more and her moaning became louder, what sounded like music to my ears.

''I'm gonna cum, Harry!'' She screamed, and fell off that edge right after, clenching and screaming. It felt god damn good to have her cumming on top of my cock so hard, with her legs in the air and my fingertips clawing at her bum, on the edge of cumming inside of her as well. As she continued to clench, I took my chance to get to my high even faster.

Thinking of my sperm shooting into her womb to find an egg to mate with, the thought of filling her completely to the brim and the thought of my cock exploding inside of her milking walls, send me over the edge.

''Fuck, [Y/N], take my cum!'' I screamed and slammed so hard inside of her, that my balls hit her clit from the power of the thrusts. Feeling my body going numb, I crashed back down with my loved one on top of me, completely spent. I panted to keep myself conscious, knowing that this was one of the most greatest orgasms I have ever had. 

When we were both calmed down, I laid her down next to me, but kept myself pressed against her back with my cock still buried into her cum filled cunt. I sighed happily, and wrapped her tightly in my arms, humming. [Y/N] cooed and grabbed one of my hand to intertwine fingers with, giving me that loving feeling again. I felt that I was home.

''You're gonna be a daddy.'' She mumbled softly, and kissed each finger of mine, smiling as she did so.

''And you're going to be a mommy.'' I yawned in exhaustion, and then buried my hair into the crook of her neck while I played with her soft hair, enjoying myself by giving her the affection she needed and I wanted to give.

''What do you think it will be?'' She then asked, as she let out a yawn and adjusted the covers over our shoulders, so we wouldn't get cold. Then, she checked up on me and pressed a kiss on my hand again. I smiled.

''I bet it will be a daughter. A beautiful daughter, just like her mother.'' I spoke, and grinned, burying myself closer to her by moving and intertwining my legs with her, tangling them. My arms couldn't get a tighter grip on her without squeezing the life out of her.

''I bet it will be a boy. A stubborn son, just like his father.'' She replied, what made me laugh. She chuckled as well and ruffled through my hair for a little.

''Let's make a bet. If I win, and it's a girl, I'll get another fuck with you while you're pregnant, so I can release inside of you without any occurring problems.'' I spoke, and she hummed, smiling at my dirty mind again. But I didn't mind, I loved being myself and being with her. She accepted me for who I am, and that made me happy in this relationship.

''And if I win, and it's a boy, you'll be the one painting the whole room.'' She said, grinning. She knew she was giving me a task.

''But I hate painting.'' I whined displeased, not really liking the thing I had to do when I lost the bet. She just giggled.

''That's the deal, Harry. Take it or leave it.'' She told, and wished me a good night before she was about to doze off in my arms, exhausted from our fucking in our bed.

''Fine, you're on.''


	36. #36

I heard voices echo when I walked downstairs. Mom and dad were out to a birthday from my aunt, where my sister and I weren't interested in at all, because we didn't really have a good bond with her. With furrowed eyebrows, because I heard a male voice as well, I passed my dog, which I gave a pat on the head. It was a lazy Rottweiler, but a sweet pet. He just didn't really like moving, I guess.

Silently, I began to follow the voices, until I ended up in the kitchen, where I found my sister kissing some kind of asshole from school. Jealousy began to flow into my veins and that had a specific reason. My sister and I were closer than normal siblings were. I guess you could say we were in some kind of secret relationship with each other because we fucked several times and kiss quite regularly. Though, we decided to keep it an open relationship, because otherwise it would be a bit suspicious to our parents. They had seen some weird things between us, which was mainly just being a little too close to each other, like cuddling all day or spend days together in a room. They luckily didn't know what happened in the rooms where we stayed together.

When the guy parted from my sister, she saw me standing there. The feeling of betrayal was probably evident in my eyes as I stood there, frozen. [Y/N], my sister, knew what was going through me and pushed the guy away from her. Hurt was spreading through me limbs and I felt like crying for a second, but I didn't. I was tougher than that.

''Oh, hi there, little guy. Are you her brother?'' The punk spoke, putting on some kind of baby voice that got me irritated almost immediately. My eyebrows furrowed deeply and I clenched my fists, feeling the betrayal and hurt mix into anger. I wasn't even little, because I'm taller and older than my sister. He was just taller than I was and that got him calling me small.

''Shut your fucking mouth and get the hell out of this house before I break your fucking neck.'' I snarled, what got him falling completely silent as he stood there. Even my sister, [Y/N], didn't know how to respond to me and kept her mouth wisely shut. 

''Who do you think you are?'' The boy then said. That seemed to be the last bit to push me over the edge. Walking with bold steps, I approached him. Before he could even ask me what the hell I was doing, I punched him right on his jaw, so hard that blood ran down from his lip. [Y/N] let out a scream and wanted to help him, but I pushed her back against the kitchen counter, giving her a warning to stay there.

''Get the fuck out, right now.'' I barked to the guy, what he did right away. He probably realised I meant it by now and grabbed his things, basically fleeing the house. I watched him through the kitchen window, looking at him sped-walking until he disappeared into the fog that hung like a thick blanket over the village we live in.

''What the fuck is wrong with you, Harry?'' [Y/N] almost shouted at me, when silence and peace had returned in the house. My eyebrows furrowed in anger again. I was beyond pissed with what she had done to me with such an asshole like him.

''What is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!'' I screamed back, completely losing it in front of her. This was going far too far for me. I just couldn't seem to accept it, even though we agreed to having an open relationship.

''Nothing is wrong with me, Harry. We have an open relationship, for fucks sake! And now you come here and beat the shit out of that guy! So the question is: what's wrong with you?!'' [Y/N] shot back, what got my anger rising even more. Our dog, Budda, came into the kitchen, looking at what was going on. He probably didn't understand why we were screaming so bad, and came to check up just in case.

''I don't like seeing you kissing other guys when we have something, even if we're just screwing around with each other. So wipe that mouth of yours and come here.'' I snarled and signed her to come closer by using my index finger. [Y/N] came a step closer, but began asking right after.

''Wipe my mouth? For what?'' She asked, taking another step closer to me. Another step was taken, coming closer and closer to me. [Y/N] brushed her shirtsleeve over her lips, wiping her mouth, just like I asked her to.

''I don't want to notice his taste on them when I kiss and take you.'' I growled, feeling myself get jealous again over this all. Even though she was my sister, I couldn't stop myself from being possessive. It was just that so many feelings have been taking over me after all this time of kissing and fucking. And now that I saw her kissing someone else, it felt like I got stabbed in the heart.

[Y/N] stayed silent, and only let out a small yelp when I pulled her to me harshly, smashing our lips together for a kiss. My tongue slipped back into where it belonged soon after, meeting hers to play with. Moaning, I grabbed her tighter and pulled her into me completely, tugging at her clothes. I wanted nothing more but to be buried inside of her. And now that our parents were out, I had all the time and freedom to do what I wanted with her.

She raised her arms for me and allowed me to undress her right in the kitchen, where people could see us through the window. None of us both seemed to care as we undressed. My cock began to grow hard when I saw her in her bra, knowing I was going to devour that delicious body of her again, to enjoy and take revenge on. 

''Gonna take you so fucking hard, baby. You'll regret inviting him over. And you'll be so sorry for doing this behind my back.'' I growled, ripping off her bra, setting her beautiful tits free. I have always loved those things, just by the way I could cup them in my big hands to the way I could play with them or fall asleep on them. They were my toys and nobody could touch them but me. Nobody could touch [Y/N] in general. Except for me.

''So fucking pretty.'' I groaned, and dove for her nipple, sucking. [Y/N] let out a moan and arched her back when she could feel me playing with her nipples, releasing soft purrs. I couldn't help myself and let my hand sink into her pants, sliding into her panties to rub her pussy. My cock stirred in my pants when I began to feel my fingers getting soaked in her arousal, feeling a stronger drive to fuck her coming up.

''You'll get to know who owns you, baby.'' My hands pulled down her jeans, revealing her soaked panties. A small moan rolled over my lips at the sight, my cock stirring again. If she was already soaking her panties, then I didn't even dared to think about how wet she could have been inside. Though, my cock would find out really soon by being shoved up deep inside, buried as deep as possible.

''Well, aren't you a greedy one. I can see your cock pushing against your jeans from miles away.'' [Y/N] spoke, and cupped it, rubbing. A shock of pleasure shot through me, what made me breathe a little more unsteadily. My eyes fell closed, but I wasn't going to let myself get distracted from what I wanted the most: and that was fucking my sister into oblivion. I wanted nothing more.

''That's because it wants to be pushed into something so much better, something so delicious, tempting, wet and soft.'' I groaned, and allowed her to pull my pants and underwear down, leaving me in nothing. She sat down on her knees, one hand still playing with her own clit as she took my cock in her other hand to hold it steady in front of her face, so she could lick and suck without difficulties. When her wet, delicate tongue brushed over my cock, I thought I lost it for a moment.

''And that is, baby?'' She asked, giggling. Then, she took me into her mouth, pushing my cock further and further down her throat. I could feel her tongue sliding over my length as she bobbed her head up and down, what made my eyes roll back in pleasure. Her saliva was soaking me and her soft tongue was pleasuring me in the right way as she sucked on my cock, yearning for my cum, like she always did.

''Your fucking pussy.'' I groaned and brushed her hair back, so it wouldn't bother her anymore. She looked so beautiful on her knees to me, sucking my cock as she did so, in the middle of the kitchen, where everyone could find us, including our parents. I wondered what they would do if they would catch us fucking each other one day.

''You're such a dirty boy, Harry. Mommy should have known.'' [Y/N] mocked, what made me grin as she continued sucking. I groaned her name when she pulled her mouth off my cock to treat my balls right, keeping my length pushed against my lower stomach so she could easily reach them. I could feel them getting a bit swollen already, boiling with seed that I urgently needed to release.

''Daddy should have known what kind of whore you are for your brother.'' I shot back, grinning. She smiled against my skin and gave my balls a few more licks before I pulled her up to her feet. Hastily, I pulled down her panties, and set her down on the kitchen counter, where I spread her legs wide for me, pussy on display and dripping arousal.

''Look at you, my horny whore.'' I murmured, more to myself than I did to her, and began to eagerly eat her out, tongue running over her wet pussy. A hum left my mouth, and continued lapping her up, taking in all her delicious juices. My eyes fell closed and just began to eat her out on feeling, making sure to nibble, suck and lick her clit to stimulate it. I opened my eyes again to look at her pleasured state. My cock twitched at the sight.

[Y/N] absolutely loved my tongue working on her and spread her legs even more, crying in pleasure as my head was buried between them, tongue working on her sweet pussy. I grinned and continued as I placed my hands on her boobs meanwhile licking, pushing my tongue inside of her once or twice to pleasure even more. [Y/N] cried out in pleasure, grabbing my hands, squeezing.

''Harry, please.'' She whined, bucking her hips into my face. That was the point where I thought she had gotten enough foreplay before we'd fuck. I grinned, sat her up and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, so I could push my cock into her wet cave. When I did, we both gasped in pleasure.

''Fuck, yes.'' I groaned, wrapped my arms around her tightly and began to thrust, slamming myself in and out of her for pleasure. [Y/N] cried out, and tried to push herself even closer to me, so my cock would reach places even deeper inside of her heavenly, wet canal.

''Harry,'' [Y/N] moaned, louder and louder, as she tried to hold on to me for dear life. I grinned and began to nibble on the skin of her neck. Her eyes fell closed to the touch and a smile appeared on her face, probably feeling wonderful with her brother's cock inside her cunt.

''Remember for whom you are on the pill?'' I groaned, slamming harder and harder into her. At one point, I was slamming so hard into her, that we began to accidentally knock over kitchen objects, such as knives, eggs and an olive oil bottle. When I saw the bottle laying there, I couldn't help but grin evilly. As I kept fucking my cock inside of her lovely cunt, I opened the oil bottle and poured some of it over her chest, oiling her boobs. They began to gleam, especially in the light of the kitchen, what made it all more erotic to me than it was in the first place.

''For you.'' She gasped, and threw her head back, while I played and massaged her tits, pulling at the nipples to send tingles down to her wet cunt. I wanted it as wet as it could be, because that was the nicest way to fuck her. The way her juices covered my hard cock and even managed to drench my balls, was the best.

''Good girl. It was so I can cum inside of you, fill your cum-needy womb till the brim with my spunk and fuck the hell out of you without getting you pregnant. That asshole you kissed won't ever get the chance to push his cock inside your lovely pussy. The only cock that'll be inside that needy, wet hole, is mine.'' I groaned, took her from the kitchen counter and pressed her up against the fridge, taking her while standing up straight. 

''Fuck your sister, Harry. Drill me sore.'' [Y/N] breathed airily, wrapping one leg around my waist as I continued fucking myself into her, rubbing her inner walls completely sore. I wanted to fuck them until they began to hurt. But, her juices were only making it easier for me to fuck those walls and it probably didn't begin to hurt yet because she was one moaning mess.

''God, [Y/N], give me your fucking tongue.'' I groaned, and smashed our lips together for a lustful, needy kiss. I pushed my tongue back inside her mouth, twirling and playing with hers. My eyes fell shut at the feeling of her tongue rubbing against mine, sucking on it. I moaned her name against her lips while ramming her continuously against the fridge door, bodies intertwined.

''Fuck, Harry.'' She moaned angelically, rubbing her own little clit as she did so. I groaned and took her with me to lay her down on the floor, so I could finish the both of us off. I knew I was getting close, and now that her body was oiled and her tits were gleaming, I could feel my stomach beginning to slightly clench already. 

''Oh, I will fuck you, baby. Harder and harder.'' I groaned when she was laid down on the ground and I was back on top of her again, my cock still buried deep inside her fucking cunt. My hand grabbed a hold on her throat and began to squeeze slightly, so she would get to know I was the one in charge. My hips began to buck harder into her, smashing our pelvises together.

''Harry!'' [Y/N] screamed in pleasure, what got me grinning satisfied. Suddenly, the dog came walking in, probably to check up on us again. Once he saw [Y/N] on the ground, Budda walked over, looking closely at what we were doing. Probably because it smelled the olive oil, he began to lick her tits, including her nipples, what made [Y/N] moan even louder in the first place while I squeezed her throat from time to time.

''Fuck, it feels so good!'' [Y/N] moaned, and arched her back, smiling widely. Budda began to follow the trail of olive oil until he ended up at her pussy, continuing to lick. [Y/N] began to moan louder and louder when his tongue flicked over her clit, what made this all even more hornier. She tried her best to push the dog away, but he came back and continued to lick her clit again, probably noticing the sweet taste of her juices.

''I guess we got the dog horny, baby. He is quite excited.'' I laughed, and moaned right after when I felt myself getting really close, enjoying Budda's tongue brushing over my cock every time I pulled out before ramming back in again. Seeing the dog joining us was turning me on, even though it was wrong. It was just because we were both beyond horny and everything could have turned us even more on, in this case the dog.

''His cock is sticking out. Maybe we should give him a go.'' I suggested, laughing, as I noticed her walls beginning to slightly clench around me. The combination of my cock ramming her walls and the dog licking her swollen clit was probably giving her the right amount of pleasure to make her cum. [Y/N] didn't react to what I had said to her because of all the pleasure.

''Are you gonna cum, baby? Cum on my cock.'' I groaned, as the dog kept licking and I could feel my own cock twitch inside of her. She began to let out louder whines and spread her legs even wider, bucking her hips.

''I'm gonna cum, Harry!'' She screamed loud. Seconds later, she came with such a loud pitched scream, I could hear it ringing in my ear for a few good seconds after she stopped. When her walls started to lose their contraction power, I began to get closer and closer, until I reached the point of cumming myself.

''[Y/N]! Fuck me!'' I screamed and released inside of her with powerful jets of cum, filling her womb completely. Moaning loudly, I bucked my hips as hard as I could, releasing more and more of my cum into her wonderful channel. When my orgasm slowly died down, it seemed like all my energy had been sucked out of my body, what caused me to collapse on top of her. Budda had already been gone, humping the pillow he slept with. I kind of felt bad for him, because I would have been very frustrated if I saw people fucking and couldn't even cum myself. 

''Jesus Christ.'' She panted, and brushed through my hair, pressing a kiss on my sweaty forehead as she did so. I let out a soft, almost inaudible moan in pleasure of feeling her playing with my hair. We smiled at each other.

''That was so fucking good. Your pussy was so fucking nice for my cock. So god damn soaked. Now it's drenched in my cum.'' I spoke, and kissed her lips softly, smiling as I did so. [Y/N] grinned and kissed back, humming happily.

''Feels good to have your cum inside again. Never get's old.'' She spoke, before a long silence fell between us, which we used to regain our breaths again. Suddenly, I spoke up.

''You know what we should do to spice our sex life up? Maybe fuck with the dog some time.'' I suggested, what made her laugh out loud. Then, she shook her head, still smiling.

''I'm serious.'' I spoke, knowing it could have been nice to have some fun with the dog behind our parents back. I mean, we already committed incest. Having sex together with a dog wouldn't really make any difference.

''You're disgusting.'' She laughed and gave my cheek a small slap, so I would get manners. I rolled my eyes.

''I'm not.'' I spoke, grinning widely.

''You are.'' She spoke, grinning, completely spent after what we did with each other today. Though, besides being spent, I was feeling great, especially now that we were all cuddled into each other, even though it was on the kitchen floor.

''Oh shut up.''


	37. #37

"Harry, where the hell are the herbs for the turkey? You did bring them with you, didn't you?" [Y/N] asked while preparing dinner we were planning to eat with our parents. There was a lot of stress going on, because we started too late with cooking, what caused us to stress out a lot.

"I am really sure I brought it with me. It should be here...somewhere." I answered, feeling myself get slightly irritated and frustrated. There had been a lot of stress lately, and it caused me to not be able to go through a day without slightly falling out with somebody.

"Well, please get them now, I really need to add them on the turkey, so I can put it in the oven." She spoke, impatient about everything she did, basically. I sighed loudly and almost threw the herbs at her, mumbling colourful things underneath my breath.

"Why do our parents have to come, anyway? You and I have like zero time together, and once we have time, something comes in between that. I'm tired of it, [Y/N]!" I spoke, losing my patience with her and the whole situation. I didn't know what was wrong with me these weeks, but I couldn't help but to be angry, to be frustrated and irritated. It felt like being trapped in some kind of room without a door or window to escape. A kind of room what would leave you smashing your head against the walls continuously.

"Don't you dare to talk like that, Harry. They are your parents for God's sake! And don't you even think that us not spending a lot of time is my fault. You have a busy life as a pop star, what causes you to be a lot from home. It's not me." She snarled back to be, what took me aback for a moment, and snatched the small bags with herbs out of my hands, glaring as she did so. When she felt like she made her point, she turned around, and finished the turkey.

How weird it was, her giving me shit back, was a huge turn on for me. A grin on my face appeared while she was busy shoving the turkey into the pre-warmed oven, giving me a perfect view of her ass. I couldn't help myself, and got closer to her, trailing my hands over the perfectly round cheeks. [Y/N] jumped underneath my touch.

"M'sorry, baby." I murmured, smiling when I placed my chin on her shoulder, looking at her collecting the left-overs from the herbs, so she could throw them away and clean up the kitchen counter. She shook my touch and my face off.

"Fuck off, Harry." She grumbled, and continued to clean up, throwing the pieces of herbs into the garbage bin. My eyebrows furrowed deeply when she shook me off that rudely, and I huffed. With more confident steps, I approached again with a stern look on my face.

In a rather harsh way I turned her around by grabbing her shoulder and spinning her. Once her face faced mine, I could see a startled look, completely overtaken by shock. She knew I was not delighted with what she just did to me.

"I said I'm sorry. Don't be such a bitch by turning me down." I almost barked in her face, but managed to keep myself somewhat calm. [Y/N] got an angered expression on her face, growling as she did so.

"You should stop being such an asshole. I fucking hate the attitude you have, lately." She shot back, what got me growling even louder than she did. She, however, didn't look the slightest intimidated, and stood her ground, just like she always did. It was something I liked about her. Right now, I didn't.

"You should stop telling what to fucking do." I barked, knowing that she was the next one on my list I was going to fall out with without me wanting it. Just when she was about to say something back, I grabbed her jaws in my hands and pulled her harshly to me, only to smash our lips together for a lustful kiss. She had turned me on a lot with her behaviour, and it caused me to crave for things. Sexual things.

And I want it right now.

[Y/N] pulled away, growling out my name angrily.

"Harry, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed, but all I saw were her lips moving. Nothing seemed to come out, or at least, I didn't hear anything. My body began to shake with desires, and my cock was twitching in my pants, getting hard to the thought of having my way with her.

Without another word coming from my mouth, I pressed our lips together for a rough kiss again, pushing her against the counter as I did so. She gasped against my lips, but let me do my thing anyway, finally welcoming my touch. Even though that, I could still feel her struggling a bit.

"Harry, our parents will catch us like this. They can see us through the kitchen window." She groaned, when my lips attached themselves to the skin of her neck, sucking my marks by drawing blood to the surface. [Y/N] moaned my name softly, what made my cock stir inside my pants again. I really needed some good sex to relieve myself. It had been too long.

''I really don't give a fuck. I want to have my lady, and I want her right now.'' I growled, continuing with sucking hickeys while I could feel her hands travelling over my chest, brushing over my nipples from time to time, what sent waves of pleasure to my already stirring cock. I groaned her name softly and began to turn my sucking into nibbling, softly biting and scraping my teeth over the tender skin. 

''Harry, please. Wait until tonight, we'll have all the time, then, and we have to pay attention to the turkey.'' She spoke, pushing me away from her. I could see a hickey forming in her neck already, which made me feel good about myself. My girl was wearing my mark. Though, I got tired of her whining and resisting, and grabbed her rather harshly in my hands, pushing her back up against the counter.

''I said I am having you right now. No fucking discussion, [Y/N].'' I growled back to her, and grabbed her shirt in my hands, just to rip the material to shreds. A shriek left her mouth, and she tried to cover up, but my hands were all over her before she possibly could.

''Harry, that was my favourite shirt!'' She whined, and let out a moan when she felt my tongue brush over her chest, licking her delicate skin. I grinned and sucked another hickey there, leaving marks all over her precious body. I couldn't wait to shove myself inside her hole and fuck ourselves to oblivion. 

''I'll buy you new ones. As many as you want.'' I groaned and rolled my hips into hers, rubbing our crotches together. An unexpected whine left my mouth, and could feel myself begging for more according to my hasty movements and my clawing at her skin. It took a while before [Y/N] finally gave into me and started to unbutton my shirt. For me, it took too long, and just ripped it open for her, so she had access to touch my chest and stomach. 

''Such an eager boy.'' She mumbled, and rubbed the pad of her thumbs over my nipples, sending shocks and tingles down to my hard cock, which was screaming to be set free and pushed into a nice, wet hole. I knew that I was going to shove my cock inside of her soon enough, and it got me impatient. 

''Let me fuck. Please, [Y/N]. My balls are shaking and contracting. I need it. It has been to long since I fucked you. Tour had taken me away from you, and my hand fucking my cock at night in the tour bus while being driven to the next destination was not enough to satisfy myself.'' I groaned, pulling off her bra while she kept driving me crazy by playing with my rock hard nipples, whining and rolling my hips into hers as she did so.

''I don't know. You have been an asshole, lately. Maybe we should skip this time.'' She spoke, grinning almost evilly. I growled and furrowed my eyebrows deeply, knowing that my green eyes had turned pitch black in a mixture of anger and lust. Harshly, I ripped off all the remaining clothing items she had still on, what made her squeal out. Then, I ordered her to undress me fully.

''I'll show you what kind of asshole I can be. Undress me.'' I barked, and pushed her down to her knees while I shook off my ripped button-up shirt, which slid down my shoulders and dropped to the floor. Shakily, because [Y/N] was probably startled with my behaviour, she started unbuttoning my pants, pulling them down my legs. The same happened with my underwear. 

''Suck it. C'mon. You've done this enough to know what to do.'' I growled, grabbed a hand full of her hair and pusher her head to my hard cock, which was standing up proudly. The tip was bright red with pre-cum leaking from the tip, which came probably from all the teasing and the rubbing of our crotches together.

When [Y/N] began to suck my cock, my eyes fell closed with pleasure. Moans of her name began to rumble from my chest, and my body started shaking. It had been a while since it received the love it needed, and now was finally the time when I got it. [Y/N] hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue over the head as she did so, tracing the veins down to the base of my hard cock. It felt like being in heaven, that much pleasure did she give me.

''Good girl, suck on daddy's cock. It's your toy, baby. Your lollipop.'' I groaned, which almost turned into crying from pleasure. She closed her eyes and continued sucking harder and harder, yearning for the cum that I'll shoot later on. Whenever we were fucking, she was eager for my cum, to feel it shooting deep inside of her or in her mouth, coating her lovely tongue. 

Her sucking continued for another few minutes, and I could feel her hands on my bum, pulling me closer. This caused my cock to slowly slide down her throat, entering the tight area. I cried in pleasure and tightened my grip on her hair. 

''Stand up. Daddy wants more.'' I demanded, what made her obey me right away. [Y/N] stood up from her knees and looked me in the eyes, which were probably not even showing her the green it used to have. 

''On the dinner table. Right now.'' I commanded, what made her move quickly. She obeyed me again, because she was afraid for what would happen if she wouldn't, and sat down on the edge of the dinner table, not sure what to do. I, however, changed that. With one hand, I pushed on her stomach, and made her lay back, while the other hand separated her legs, spreading them.

''Dinner is served.'' I mumbled to myself and began to eat her out immediately, taking in the arousal she had released. The sweet taste of her juices felt like eating candy, and it drove me to continue. [Y/N] in the meantime, began to moan my name, grabbing a hand ful of my curls as she did so, pulling. 

''Such a slut.'' I mumbled, and began to nibble very gently on her clit, what made her cry out. To soothe the slightly bitten flesh, I ran my tongue over the little numb, sending pleasure through that body of hers. I noticed that her pussy became even wetter, juices running from her entrance. I couldn't even wait to push my cock inside, to feel the juices soak me completely and to feel her eager walls swallowing me in. I just wanted to fuck her so badly.

Without a second thought, I pushed two of my fingers inside her cunt, fingering her. Cries of my name began to roll over those plump lips while she could feel me sucking on her clit. I grinned and continued, curling my fingers in the right way to keep the pleasure running. [Y/N] began to cry out louder and louder, and began to buck her hips into the air until she screamed my name with one loud scream, which made me smile. Juices spurted from her hole onto my tongue, filling my mouth with her love juice. Slurping with a smile, I cleaned her up.

''Good girl. Daddy loves to see you squirting.'' I grinned and sucked a hickey on her thigh, before I crawled on top of the table and hovered above her pleasured body. I noticed that [Y/N] was panting and still recovering from what she had experienced seconds ago, which made me grin even wider than I did in the first place.

Being in the dominant mood, I didn't give her any time to recover and just pushed my cock inside her wet cunt, burying myself as deep as possible while being on the dinner table, which began to creak a little with what we did. I didn't give a shit as long as we could both cum and fall apart completely.

''Gonna fuck you so hard, baby. You'll feel my dick's carving for days.'' I growled and began to fuck her right on the table while my two arms held my body up above her. Hips were slamming into each other's, what sent my cock even deeper down that drenched hole of hers. And man, did it feel good. Her walls were yearning for my cock, pulling me in even deeper. The juices, which made everything as wet as it possibly could be, made me slide in and out of her even easier, and that made the rubbing on her walls even more pleasurable than it felt in the first place.

''Harry, fuck.'' She cried, and wrapped her legs tightly around my hips, so she could keep me closed while I kept ramming myself into her, hoping to quickly release and fill her cum yearning womb with my white spunk. I whined her name and kept forcefully shoving my cock inside her cunt, ramming her walls sore. The table began to move, squeaking with my movements. 

Fucking her pussy felt so heavenly.

''Fuck my cock, [Y/N]. Give me all the attention I need from you.'' I growled and latched my lips onto her nipples, sucking and biting to pleasure her even more. She cried out my name again and grabbed my shoulders, while I rocked us both back and forth on the table, sinking her nails into my skin. Slapping skin and our moans filled the room, which only made this more erotic than it was in the first place.

''Come here, we'll be doing doggy style. Bend over. Hands on the table.'' I commanded and pulled her safely off the table, so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. [Y/N] did what she was told to do, and placed her hands on the edge of the table, so she could hold on while I slammed inside of her. Within seconds, I had rammed my cock back into her dripping cave, and couldn't hold myself back from spanking her beautiful ass, leaving red hand prints on the soft skin. 

''God, I love fucking your pussy. So sopping wet. And all for me.'' I groaned, slammed my hand down on her bum cheek again, slapping the skin sore. A cry in pain left her mouth, but I didn't seem to react to it because I was too busy with fucking her horny cunt. 

''Harry, God, it feels so good. Fuck me daddy.'' She cried, and began to push her hips back into me, so my cock would travel deeper into her lovely channel. I growled her name in a rather aggressive way and bit on the skin of her shoulder, what made her moan. For sure I had left the marks of my teeth on her shoulder, but due to all the fucking and the pleasure, I didn't seem to care. When I thought I had punished her shoulder enough, I continued on her neck.

''Daddy will fuck you until you scream for him, baby. Daddy will fuck you to your pleasure.'' I growled, pulled out of her sopping cunt, and placed her on the table again, faces turned to each other. Again, just like before, I pushed her back and ordered her to spread her legs, which was what she did. Our eyes met for one look before I pushed my hard cock back inside, burying myself all the way back inside of her until my balls held me back from going deeper. I groaned at the feeling.

''Rub your clit for daddy. I want to see you playing with yourself while I fuck you with my cock.'' I groaned, and she obeyed again, moaning my name as she did so. As I continued slamming into her with power in those thrusts, I grabbed her tits, occasionally pulling at her nipples every now and then. The sight of her playing with her little clit while I fucked her on the dinner table, where we would be having dinner in a few minutes, got me really close to my orgasm.

Maybe it was just the idea that our juices, including sweat, was all over the place, while we should have been eating in a hygienic place. It was hygienic, until we started fucking each other like the world would end tomorrow. And to think that our parents could be here any second, eating at this table, where we were fucking. Shame on us. But, they should have known.

''I'm gonna cum, [Y/N]. Milk my cock.'' I groaned, feeling my high slowly surfacing. [Y/N] began to whine louder when she could feel my cock twitching and pulsing between her walls, which were slowly closing in on me. It was clear that she was close to coming undone, too. When I noticed that, I slapped her hand away from her clit, and began to rub myself, just because I wanted to be the only reason why she'd cum.

''Harry, I'm so close.'' [Y/N] began to cry out, when her cunt began to tighten that much around my cock, that it just began to squeeze me. The feeling was incredible, and that encouraged me to make her cum, so her delicious, wet walls would milk the cum from my cock.

''Cum for me. Do it for me, you slut. Cum for me.'' I ordered, what made her spread her legs even wider to welcome my touch even more. Her hips became restless and a loud cry in pleasure left her mouth before she came undone right after, juices spurting from her fucked pussy again. Screaming loudly, she squirted again, this time all over my lower stomach and upper-legs, soaking me. 

Seeing her squirt, sent me over the edge. Long, powerful jets of cum spurted into her cunt, filling her womb and canal completely. I screamed with pleasure, as loud as she did, because this was my first fuck after such a long time of being on tour. I hadn't been fucking for a few months with her, and now that I finally did, I couldn't help but to feel incredible relieved. 

''Fuck, [Y/N]!'' I moaned loudly, and collapsed on top of her chest once my energy got drained to the point of being exhausted. She groaned and then wrapped her arms around me to cuddle me in while we could both feel my cum dripping from her cunt onto the ground. We would have to clean everything up before our parents would come here and we knew there wasn't much time left.

When I could feel her heart racing, I smiled. The beating was so familiar and it made me feel so safe whenever I was with her. At night, when I am home, and she would cuddle me in, because I'd rather be cuddled than to cuddle someone myself, she'd let me hear her heartbeat, so she knew I'd be lulled to sleep.

''I love you.'' I whispered, softly, gently. I could just feel her smiling by the way her heart picked up its pace. Once I looked up at her, I noticed I was right. She was smiling with her cheeks coloured in red. My hand cupped one side of her jaw before I got closer and pressed our lips together for a sweet, gentle kiss to show my love for her.

''I love y-'' She tried to say, but got cut off immediately when an alarm went off. It turned out to be the fire alarm in the kitchen. We sprang apart almost immediately, and both ran to the kitchen, where black smoke escaped from the oven. [Y/N]'s eyes grew wide.

''Shit! The turkey!''


	38. #38

Some burning candles lit up our bedroom tonight. To be honest, it was quite a romantic view, and it really made me feel more needy for [Y/N]'s affection. Being with her in bed just made me want to cuddle into her completely and lay for the rest of my life next to her side, arms tightly wrapped around her body and my face close enough to hers so I could give her a kiss from time to time.

''Baby, it's time to bring Lucas to bed. His eyes are drooping.'' [Y/N], my wife, said, when she noticed that our son in my arms was on the edge of falling asleep. Lucas, our son of 4 years old, loved to cuddle with us in bed before we'd bring him to bed, because that was our basic routine. I guess it made him feel safe when he's close to us and could enjoy the body warmth underneath the blanket. When she made an attempt to get out of bed, so she could put our son to sleep, I stopped her.

''Stay in bed, baby-girl. I'll tuck him in for tonight.'' I spoke, pressed a kiss on top of her lips, and got out of our comfortable bed, only to carry Lucas with me to his bedroom. The little boy sleepily looked at me with his green eyes, which have a tad different colour than mine because they have a mixture of [Y/N]'s eye colour as well. The sight of a venerable little kid in my arms made me smile, and drove me to pull him closer and to press some kisses on his hair, hushing him softly.

''Will you read me a story, daddy?'' The kid asked, once I had laid him down in his bed very carefully, and had pulled the covers up to his shoulders, so he wouldn't be cold at night. I nodded my head, not being able to say no to my own son. My child was my weakness, together with [Y/N]. To none of them I could say no.

While reading a small story to lull him to sleep, I watched his eyes fall closed, drifting away from reality. It was one of the many things that made me feel so proud and lucky to have a family, to feel like I belong somewhere. My family made me feel like I'm the happiest and luckiest person in the whole world.

Once my son had completely fallen asleep, I wanted nothing more but to be with [Y/N] again, and quickened my actions to be faster. I left the little light for him on, because he was somehow afraid of the dark, and then made my way back to [Y/N] in bed, leaving the doors on ajar. When she saw me walking in, she smiled and watched me crawling back underneath the covers, burying myself back against her. I began to press kisses in her neck, what made her giggle. 

''Harry, you ass.'' She squealed when I licked her skin, what made me laugh. Pulling my head back, I grinned, and pulled her head down for a kiss, smashing our lips together. A moan rolled over my lips and I moved my body in such way that she ended up underneath my body, with me hovering above her, held up by one arm.

''I love you.'' I whispered in her ear, and continued my assault on her neck, which made her moan out my name softly instead of squealing playfully. When I heard my name rolling over those plump, yet soft lips, I knew I was back home after such a long time of being on the road. Besides holding my child in my arms, and tucking him to bed again, being with lovely wife was the best feeling I could ever have.

''I love you, Harry.'' She whispered and lazily pressed another kiss on my face. When I looked into her eyes, I saw my reflection and my longing stare. I knew that my body began to long for her touch and love after so long of not having any love. Yeah, brotherly love from the boys, but my wife and child couldn't be on the road with me, even though I had pleaded management to let them come along with me.

Not being able to keep my hands to myself anymore, I let my hands roam over her chest, grabbing a hold of her boobs as I did so. I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the shirt she was wearing, which was something she never did. That was an advantage for me.

''I want to have you tonight, my baby.'' I groaned, and slid my hands underneath her shirt, feeling her warm and soft skin. My hand aimed directly for her boobs, noticing that her nipples had erected fully and that goosebumps had covered the surface of her body. While kissing her neck and leaving some small hickeys here and there, I began to massage her lovely tits, playing with her nipples every now and then.

''It has been so long since I have been on top of you, mating.'' I groaned, and pulled her shirt off carefully, so I wouldn't harm her accidentally. When she laid in front of me with her chest completely bare, her eyes made contact with mine. We exchanged looks, but I couldn't help but to look at what I had in front of me. Even after all those years between us that have passed, she was still as breathtaking as the first time I saw her naked. I will never forget that moment.

''So fucking beautiful.'' I mumbled and attached my mouth to one of her nipples, sucking and swirling my tongue around them to pleasure my beautiful wife. And it worked, because she whined and arched her back into me, whining my name. I hummed to myself and continued the same thing on her other boob before I slowly began to kiss my way down to her pyjama pants, which were one of the cutest pair I've ever seen. Or it could have been that I thought that because of the mood I was in, which is strengthened by all the candles and having a beautiful wife in front of me.

''Lift your hips for me, baby.'' I whispered softly, and watched her obeying me. I smiled, and pulled her pyjama pants down, leaving her in white lacy panties, which drove me crazy by just looking at her wearing it. It was kind of see through, and could see a damp spot by the entrance of her amazing pussy, which I was dying to feel wrapped around my cock. It had been too long.

''Look at you, my beautiful baby-girl.'' I cooed, and spread her legs for me, pushing against her thighs. Her see through panties showed me her wet pussy already, which drove me completely crazy. I lowered my head between her legs and licked a stripe over the fabric of her panties, eyes locked with hers as I did so. [Y/N]'s breathing became a little bit quicker in her excitement of feeling my tongue working on her little clit.

She was getting impatient by the way she began to buck her hips into my face, eager to feel my tongue working on that lovely pussy of hers. I chuckled, pressed a kiss on her pelvis and then hooked my fingers around her panties, slowly pulling them down her beautiful legs. When they were off, I threw them somewhere into the room, and pushed her legs apart again, this time to actually get to work on her.

''Harry, fuck.'' [Y/N] cried out when she could feel my tongue working on her wet pussy, which was dripping arousal. I groaned at the familiar taste, eagerly trying to get more of it. She began to open her legs even more in attempt to get more pleasure, but I was planning to tease her for a while, giving her clit a few licks every now and then avoided it, focusing on her entrance.

''God damn it, Harry. Stop teasing me.'' She complained, grabbed a hold on my curls and tried to push me back to her clit, but I just giggled and pulled my tongue back in, kissing the swollen nub. [Y/N] whined and wiggled, trying to pleasure herself on my face. Our eyes met and she basically pleaded me to pleasure her by giving me a sad dog look, which got me falling for it all over again. I always do. And even Lucas began to pull doggy faces to get what he wanted, like a little more cuddle time before going to bed.

''Okay, baby. Let me get you wet enough for my cock.'' I murmured, and got back on licking her sweet little pussy and clit, giving her the pleasure she deserved. While pleasing her and hearing her moan out my name in ecstasy, made my cock in my underwear stir and grow even larger. It was constantly twitching to the taste, smell and thought of her pussy, which made me want to mate with her this evening even more.

''Harry, let me pleasure you, too. Please.'' [Y/N] begged, when she could feel the pleasure starting to kick in again. I groaned her name, and pulled down my underwear while continuing to eat her out, what made my cock slap against my lower stomach. I pulled away, just to position us in 69, so she could suck on my cock, like a lollipop, while I focused on her little clit.

''Good girl, baby. Suck on your lollipop.'' I groaned, when I could feel her tongue caress my hard cock. Soon after the pleasure became better, because she began to suck on the head like I had learned her to. I loved it when she played with the head of my cock. My tongue continued to flick over her clit, what made her moan against my cock, vibrations going through my body.

''Balls, baby. Suck on my balls. Give them your love.'' I groaned, and felt her tongue move from the tip to the base of my cock, down to my balls, on which she began to suck while she rubbed my cock. A moan out of pure pleasure escaped my mouth, what only encouraged her to continue. From all the pleasure running through my body, I wasn't being able to please her anymore. The pleasure was so satisfying.

''Stop, [Y/N]. God, please. I don't want to cum this soon.'' I cried out, feeling myself getting awfully close to the edge now that she was sucking and licking on my balls, and rubbing my hard cock at the same time. I was almost dripping, just as bad as she was. When she stopped, I got off her face and crawled back between her legs to take her in missionary position. 

Gently and carefully, I slid into her soaking pussy, feeling myself get surrounded by her sweet, and wet walls, which swallowed me all the way into her. 

''I love you.'' I groaned in pleasure, and lowered myself that much until our chest touch and I could feel her hard nipples brush against mine. It sent tingles down to my cock, which began to pound her pussy gently, because I wanted a passionate night, tonight. I brought our faces close, and pressed a kiss on top of her plump ones before I restarted kissing and sucking on her neck. 

''Harry,'' [Y/N] gasped and wrapped her arms around my back while I kept thrusting into her, glad to have her all for myself for a night without having Lucas to lay in bed with us. Sometimes I just needed my time alone with my wife, which mostly ended up with us making love between the sheets of our bed. When it came to our behaviour, we were both still horny teenagers. 

''Fuck, [Y/N], we needed this so bad.'' I moaned, and soothed every single hickey I had created on the tender skin of her neck, and kept my hips rolling into hers to keep the pleasure going. Only when my marks were left on her, did I kiss her again. What we did, surrounded by all those romantic candles, made me extremely happy. My beautiful wife let out a moan in agreement, and then turned us both, so she could straddle my hips.

With my cock still buried inside of her wet hole, she began to bounce gently up and down, placing her soft hands on my hard chest as she did so. Her thumbs swiped over my nipples, knowing they were sensitive and sending tingles to my cock. It began to pulse for a moment between her lovely dripping walls I was pounding. It felt amazing, and I couldn't help but to cry out her name in desperate need for more.

''Shh, baby. Lucas will hear you.'' She giggled, and placed her index finger on my lips to silence me. I took her finger into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, slightly biting from the pleasure she gave me. My hands automatically found her jiggling boobs to hold on to while she rode my cock, bouncing softly on top of my hips. We were extremely careful with the other, and I guess that is because we love each other so sickening much.

''Kiss me, [Y/N]. Feed me your tongue.'' I cried, while I could feel my cock driving deeper and deeper in between those fucking wet walls, which were soaking my dick in her lovely juices and swallowed it in completely. I could feel my balls squeezing in pleasure, vibrating with the need to send jets of cum into her pussy.

[Y/N] happily complied for what I had cried out for, and lowered herself until I managed to get my hands on her jaw, so I could pull her down to my level. Our tongues touched already outside our mouths before I pulled hers in and could taste the taste of her saliva, which made me groan out. Her tongue brushing over mine was extremely soft, which made it pleasurable to kiss her. My needy body needed her pleasure and love tonight, and she knew exactly how to give me both.

''God, baby. I've missed this so much.'' [Y/N] moaned into my mouth, which made my cheeks colour. My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't help but to smile. She should have known how much I have missed her and us doing this. I had been jerking my cock on tour countless times to the thought of us making love or fucking. At one point my body started to long for her, and since she wasn't there with me, I had no choice but to use my imagination and my hand to cum, screaming her name into the pillow as I did so.

I began switching our position, and sat down on top of my shins, with her still on top of my lap, completely naked and sweaty, but sexy as fuck. I wrapped my arms around her body and resumed bucking my hips into hers, rubbing against her cunt walls. When I looked down at where we connected, I could feel myself being shoved closer to the edge, just because the sight was so fucking horny and arousing. Her tight cunt sucked at my dick, and when my cock appeared when I pulled back, it was completely covered in her juices. It was incredibly sexy.

Our lips latched together for a kiss again before I started to rub her little clit which I play with a lot when I am at home. I loved playing with her little nub because it made her feel so good. And when she felt good, I felt happy. [Y/N] moaned out my name, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure. I could feel her pussy closing in on my cock, what caused me to have a more narrower way to thrust into. My eyes closed at the feeling and couldn't help but to connect my forehead with her, completely in trance from our pleasure. My climax came even closer.

''Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?'' Suddenly sounded from beside the bed in our bedroom, what made me scream in shock. [Y/N] squealed and looked behind me with shock-filled eyes, knowing that there was someone else besides us in the room.

''Holy shit!'' I yelled, pulled [Y/N] completely into my chest, so I could cover her up as much as possible, and then quickly pulled the blanket over our naked bodies. My eyes grew wide when I saw our little boy Lucas stand next to our bed, looking at us with sleepy eyes. Due to the shock, my body froze, and became paralyzed. 

I thought he was sound asleep.

''L-Lucas, baby, what are you doing here?'' I awkwardly smiled, to cover up, and lowered my hand down on the mattress to look for my underwear, which I hadn't thrown somewhere randomly into the room. Once I found it, I carefully lifted [Y/N] from my cock, and made sure she was all covered up with the blankets while I pulled my underwear on. It did show my hard cock through it, but I knew that Lucas wouldn't pay attention to it.

''I was just...uh...cuddling mommy in for the night, baby. She...she couldn't sleep.'' I lied, and grabbed the little boy in my arms, pressing a kiss on his forehead as I did so. [Y/N] laid half hidden underneath the sheets of our bed, embarrassed with the fact that our little boy had caught us making love to each other. I just hoped he would have forgotten about it in the morning.

''But why are you and mommy making strange sounds?'' Lucas then asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his small hands. I swallowed and gave my wife [Y/N] a look for help. Slowly, she sat up in bed, and tried to play it cool with a smile on her face.

''Mommy's...mommy's back hurt a lot, and daddy wanted to make it better. I made sounds because it hurt, sweetheart. But no worries, mommy's back is all better now. We can play soccer outside again, tomorrow.'' She said, quickly changing the topic in the story, which I was thankful for. I decided to bring Lucas back to his room, and to tuck him in for the second time, which I wasn't really glad with because if he hadn't disturbed us, I could have already released inside [Y/N]'s pussy, and have her to cum on top of my cock. I couldn't blame him though, because I had to admit we were quite loud. He just came to check up on us, to see if we were doing okay.

''Good night bud, mommy and daddy will be sleeping, too, now. Sorry for waking you up, my little baby.'' I whispered, brushed my hand over his hair, and pressed a kiss on it right after, just after making sure he was tucked in well and wouldn't get cold tonight. Lucas gave me a tired smile and fluttered his eyes closed just when I tucked his favourite teddy bear underneath his arm, so he would be fine. Then, I left his room.

''Jesus, Harry. He saw us. I feel so ashamed.'' [Y/N] whispered, when I came back into the room and closed the door, letting out a relieved sigh. Lucas had gone back to sleep, but he did ruin my night with [Y/N]. I couldn't just push myself back inside of her, but I also couldn't sleep with a hard cock in my underwear, which was close to cumming a few minutes ago.

''He's young, baby. He has forgotten this all by tomorrow morning. Listen, I know that we can't just continue making love, but maybe we can make each other cum orally? I don't want to go to sleep with this.'' I said, and pulled down my underwear again, just to show that my cock was still hard because it hadn't released yet. She pulled up the covers for me to get in and nodded, which made me smile.

''Come, sit on my face, baby. I'll give you your orgasm if you give me mine.'' I told, which made her giggle and position us back in to 69, which was one of our favourite positions while having sex. [Y/N] took me back into her mouth and massaged my vibrating balls softly, which increased the pleasure she gave me on top of sucking my cock nice and gently. My high came closer again. Meanwhile she sucked on my cock, I began to eat her freshly penetrated cunt again, licking up the juices that she released from her arousal during us making love to each other.

''Harry, fuck, I'm so close.'' She whimpered, and continued sucking my cock, which began to twitch to the touch of her tongue flicking over the head, and the lovely sucking. My stomach began to clench and whines in pleasure were muffled against her pussy as my hips began to buck involuntarily, what sent my cock deeper down her throat.

''I'm gonna cum, baby. Please keep going. Let me cum.'' I cried, and sucked on her clit right after, because I wanted her to cum on top of my face as well. She began to cry out on my cock when I only focused on her little clit, on which I sucked, blew and licked. Her hips became restless and I had to hold her still to keep myself focused on one spot.

''Harry, Harry, I'm cumming.'' [Y/N] cried out, and came two seconds later with a loud moan on top of my cock, which made me cum in her mouth. I groaned her name loudly on top of her pussy while I tried my best to lick her, but I couldn't do anything but to enjoy the intense pleasure I felt that she had delivered me. I felt like I was over the moon, taken by euphoria.

''Fuck, yes, that was so fucking good.'' I moaned, and licked up her cum, which she released soon after cumming, taking all the sweet juices on my tongue. [Y/N] did the same and took in every single drop of my cum, which I released in her mouth. She swallowed like the good girl she is for me, and got off me, only to crash down into my side, all cuddled in and out of breath.

''I'm sorry that Lucas destroyed our night.'' I whispered after a small time of regaining our breath, and pulled her into me as much as I could without having to squeeze her to death. [Y/N] seemed to appreciate the gesture and pressed a kiss on the place where my heart is.

''He didn't ruin our night, baby. I enjoyed us a lot tonight. And we can always try again another night or drop Lucas off at Anne, so we won't get disturbed. It was still perfect.'' She mumbled softly, which signaled to me that she was slowly beginning to drift off to sleep. Our love making had tired her completely. And not only did it tire her, because I was exhausted as well.

''I love you, [Y/N]. You're the best.'' I whispered, glad that she wasn't mad at me for not being able to keep Lucas in bed. My body curled up against her, and my face found her neck, where it would be resting for the rest of the night. Her arms cuddled me in and kept me safe, which was something I appreciated in bed, especially after love making. Nothing could ruin this.

''I love you, Harry. Let's go to sleep, baby. We have a long time playing soccer with Lucas ahead of us, tomorrow.''


	39. #39

[Y/N] had told me she had to do something upstairs, but now that 10 minutes had passed, and she hadn't come back to sit and watch TV with me anymore, I got curious about what she was doing. As I got up from the couch, I stretched my back for a moment, because I had gotten some pains every now and then due to my legs. One leg is shorter than the other, what caused the pain. Luckily I had a lovely girlfriend at home who gave me a back massage whenever I needed one.

''[Y/N]?'' I asked out loud, when I was halfway the stairs, and looked up in case she stood there somewhere, but the hallway seemed deserted to me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I swore that she had told me that she was going upstairs to get something, but it seemed like she had disappeared from Earth instead.

''Baby girl?'' I called out softly, when I pushed the door of our bedroom open. I noticed her beautiful body standing in front of the mirror with only white lingerie on, what got me smiling almost immediately. Her eyes met mine through the mirror, but she didn't make an attempt to turn around or whatever. She just stood there while I came in, and closed the door softly behind me for no reason.

''Do you, uh, like it?'' [Y/N] asked, and continued to study herself in the mirror. Almost silently, I approached her until I was close enough to wrap my arms around her waist and place my head on top of her shoulder. My head rolled a bit until it fell against hers, kept steady while I watched her sexy figure in the mirror. She looked breathtaking to me.

''You look amazing.'' I said to her, and pressed a kiss on her shoulder before replacing my head on top of it again. [Y/N]'s cheeks flushed and she looked down before fumbling with her fingers a little. I began to roam my hands over her stomach, brushing my fingertips over the elastic part of her panties every now and then. I felt my cock stiffen in my pants. I wanted something from her. I wanted sex.

''I bought it just for you.'' She smiled friendly, not noticing my longing stare in the mirror while she enjoyed my embrace to the fullest. Besides being beautiful, [Y/N]'s the cutest thing ever. She's shy every now and then, but not afraid to tell me what she liked or not. She can stand her ground, and is an amazing cook. The boys often come around to eat, and built up a friendship with her quite fast.

''I fucking love it.'' I almost moaned, and began to rub my hands on her lower stomach, occasionally dipping my fingers just a bit into her panties. Only then did [Y/N] begin to notice that I wanted something from her. She began to lean more against me and rubbed her lovely bum over the small bulge that began to grow larger and larger in my pants. I groaned her name softly in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as I did so.

''And this push up bra, baby. It draws even more attention to your tits than they do themselves. Fuck, you look so desirable.'' I groaned, and slid my hands to her chest, where I grabbed her tits into my hands and squeezed them over the material of her bra, what made her moan out my name softly. I grinned and began to place butterfly kisses on her jawline, what made her eyes flutter closed.

''I want to get into your pants.'' I whispered into her ear, feeling my cock stir against her plump ass, hardened by the rubbing that she did. [Y/N] moaned softly in return, smiling. My hands let go of her tits and slid over her stomach, down to her white panties, where I slid my hand in. When [Y/N] felt my hand nearing her pussy, she spread her legs a little more, so I had room to rub her clit and finger her right in front of the mirror. And the sight got me hornier than ever.

''Will you let me eat your pussy, baby? Will you let daddy play with your little clit?'' I groaned, while I began to rub her clit, hand shoved deep into her panties. [Y/N] mewed and bucked her hips into my hand, desperate to feel more pleasure running through that body of hers. And I was more than willing to give it to her.

''Yes. God, yes.'' She moaned, and grabbed my hard cock over my jeans, but I pulled away, just to grab her into my arms and spin us around for a few times to make her giggle before I laid her down on the bed carefully and spread her legs, just to rub over her panties. [Y/N] needed some teasing before she got the real thing.

''God, I love you so much.'' I groaned, when I picked up the scent she always had when she got wet and horny for me. It drove me crazy, completely insane at times.

''Take off your bra, baby. I want to see those lovely tits.'' I groaned and continued rubbing her clit over her panties, automatically soaking them in her arousal. [Y/N] did exactly what I wanted from her and thew her bra somewhere into the room, freeing her tits. My cock grew even harder at the sight of her and the sound of her moans. Her moaning my name was a confirmation of being back home with her. Because when I was, the only thing that filled the house were moans, loud moans of pleasure. [Y/N] and I would fuck on and off all day.

''Look at you, you fucking goddess.'' I groaned, and pulled off her panties when I had gotten her enough worked up to actually start eating out her soaking cunt. I threw [Y/N]'s underwear over my shoulder, carelessly into the room. Then, I spread her legs again and immediately started licking her pussy, taking in the sweet juices that she released. It was like honey to me, addicting honey that always left me craving for more.

''Harry,'' She cried out, and grabbed a hold of my curls, only to push me even deeper between her legs. I hummed in response and continued to swirl my hot, wet and soft tongue over her cunt, making sure to play with her little nub to pleasure her even more. This got the moans filling the house again. God, yes, I'm home.

''Do you like that, baby, having a tongue working on that sweet pussy of yours?'' I groaned, and continued working on her. When my cock inside my pants couldn't cope with the lack of attention anymore, I began to open my jeans as I pleasured my girlfriend, just to wank in the meantime. It would release some pressure building on my body. I groaned her name on top of her pussy while I jerked my cock fast, rubbing myself in the right way. Every now and then I'd flick my thumb over the head to use my pre-cum as lubrication or stop to massage my balls.

''More, Harry. I want more.'' She gasped, what made me grin. I nibbled on her clit for a few moments, but eventually pulled back and licked my lips and the corners of my mouth to clean myself up. I was more than satisfied to taste her again.

''More? Baby, you know you'll be having a cock ramming inside of your cunt within a few moments.'' I grinned, kissed her beautiful thighs, and sat down on my knees with my cock sticking up proudly, pants around my ancles. [Y/N] smiled and sat up, only to undress me fully. Our lips latched in need, because we felt a sudden need to kiss, and then fell back onto the mattress, making out with each other.

''Suck my cock, darling. You know I want you.'' I groaned out loudly while we kissed, and grabbed a hand full of her soft hair, only to help her bob her head up and down my dick when she lowered herself to my cock. The feeling that she gave me when she sucked my cock for me was indescribable, so good did it feel. She had that kind of technique where she didn't let her teeth brush over my cock, but let her tongue and her sucking do the job. And because she knew I needed some massaging on my balls too, she managed that to do that at the same time.

''Fuck, yes, baby. Keep on sucking daddy's cock. It's just for you to be played with. Your toy.'' I groaned and continued guiding her head down as deep as I could when she sucked. My cock reached her throat several times while she stimulated my balls by rolling them nicely and gently into the palm of her hand. [Y/N] made me feel like I was in heaven. It was absolutely amazing.

''[Y/N]!'' I moaned loudly, and arched my back on the bed while she worked on me just like I worked on her before we switched positions. She grinned at my moaning and reached with one hand for my nipples, rubbing her sweet and delicate fingers over the soft nubs until they became rock hard. Tinglings were sent to my cock, what made it twitch on her tongue. I became desperate for a release.

''Stop, [Y/N]. I want to fuck you, now.'' I panted, knowing that I was ready to shove my cock as deep as I could inside her pussy, buried all the way inside of her between those lovely, dripping and swallowing walls. They felt better than anything else I had fucked, which were mainly objects on tour because I'm a horny human being and couldn't live without my girlfriend for two days, so I had to fuck myself instead of fucking her. But when I come home the day I come back from tour, it's standard between [Y/N] and I to fuck the whole day until we're both too sore to move. And we once established to fuck and cum in every single room of the house. And we have a lot of rooms.

''Come here, you dirty girl.'' I grinned, and grabbed her, only to basically position her on top of me, so she could ride my cock the way only she could. It was amazing to feel her pussy moving up and down on my cock, to feel her wet walls drawing me in, sucking at all parts for the thing it wanted the most: a full womb of my cum. I had lost track of how many times I had filled that womb of hers with nothing but cum, of how many times I had drowned those eggs of hers in my thick, white and creamy spunk. It got me wild at the thought.

''Ride me, sweetheart. Show me how bad you want my cock inside that dripping cunt of yours. Show me how bad you want to fuck your own pussy with my cock until you cum all over it.'' I groaned, and that was all she needed to hear before she grabbed it, aimed it at her entrance, and sank down on top of it. We both groaned and arched our backs in pleasure when I penetrated her, groaning. My eyes fluttered closed for a little while until she started riding me, sending my cock in- and out of her soaking cunt. I gasped her name in pleasure.

''Fuck me, Harry. Please, fuck me.'' [Y/N] moaned while she rode me fast, bouncing on top of my cock with legs wide for me, so I could see how my cock was buried inside that cunt of hers. Not being able to resist it, I began to rub small and quick circles on her swollen clit, on which I had been sucking on earlier today, to please her even more. She loved having my cock inside of her tight cunt, but she also loved me playing with her clit. And so did I. I loved playing with that small nub, like it was a little toy for me and her to enjoy.

''Such a horny little girl for me. You act so innocent, but they should have known.'' I groaned out, knowing that [Y/N] has different sides. To others, she was always polite, friendly and shy, but when it came to me, she was always trying to get her hands on my cock, or cried out for me when she masturbated on the bed, while I sat downstairs, watching TV. She knew how to get my cock inside that cunt of hers, and she knew I couldn't resist to fuck her, to have her, to watch her when she played with herself. We craved sex from each other the whole time.

Suddenly, my telephone began to ring, and I looked at [Y/N], unsure what to do. But when I felt her moving up and down my cock so perfectly, I forgot about the ringing and began to slam my cock up into her cunt even harder.

''Forget the phone, I'm fucking you right now. If it's important, they'll call back.'' I groaned and continued fucking the shit out of my girlfriend in our bedroom, so horny that I couldn't stop fucking her anymore. It felt like once I pushed my cock inside that dripping wet cave of hers, I couldn't seem to stop until I spurted all my thick cum in her pussy, covering all walls, and filling her womb completely.

The phone stopped ringing.

''Hands and knees, baby." I spoke, when I got the feeling that we had to change positions to keep it interesting. Being the good girl she is for me, [Y/N] got into the position I had told her to get into. When her ass was on full display for just me, I couldn't leave it to spank it a few times until I could see my hand print on her skin.

Then, when her cries had filled the room, I slammed my cock back into that tight, dripping wet pussy of hers again, ramming those lovely walls sore. She stumbled forwards a little with my rough movements on her when I slammed into her, and our skin collided, but that didn't stop me from fucking her as hard as I could.

"Do you like that, baby?" I groaned out, and she nodded her head while rubbing her little clit secretly. My hand grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled it to me, what made her head fall backwards. She hissed while I kept slamming my cock inside of her, balls slapping against her fingers, which were rubbing my little toy: her clit.

"Talk to me, [Y/N]! Do you fucking like it?" I growled loudly, and spanked her ass again, so hard that it forced a cry out of her mouth. She nodded her head again, but this time she didn't forget to say what I wanted to hear.

"Love it, Harry. I love it!" She moaned out loud and I grinned, letting go of her hair, just to brush it a little. My baby girl moaned my name again, what made my balls vibrate and squeeze a little. I was desperate to fill her pussy to the brim, to soak her womb and eggs completely, to drown them in thick, white spunk. I was desperate to destroy her.

"I know you love my c-" I tried to say, but the phone began to ring again, what cut me off immediately. I groaned out, shot [Y/N] a glance and pulled away from her, only to fish my phone out of my pocket. When my eyes scanned over the screen of my phone, I noticed it was Nick Grimshaw. And when I saw his name, my eyes grew wide. I had totally forgotten about the deal he and I made a few days ago.

I had a radio interview with him planned through the phone. Fuck.

''I'm sorry, I really have to take this one.'' I said to [Y/N] with an apologetic expression, knowing that this wasn't a great thing to do while having sex with her, but I couldn't just cancel now, because people were listening to the radio, waiting for me to come on. With a sigh rolling over my lips, I sat down on the edge of the bed, and swept my finger over the screen to answer.

''Hello, Harry speaking.'' I spoke, trying my best to sound cheerful, but I was the complete opposite. I knew that calling with Nick right now on the radio had let [Y/N] down, because we didn't get a lot of chances to be together. And now that we were together, this happened.

''Harry, mate! You're on the radio.'' Nick said, as cheerful as he always is. I cleared my throat uneasily and looked at [Y/N] for a moment, who had wrapped the covers of our bed around her naked body to keep herself warm. I gave her a small smile, and she returned it with a soft expression.

''Yeah, uh, I know. Sorry, I just missed my phone.'' I said and nervously shifted, eager to return to [Y/N] and resume with what we were doing.

"That's okay. So, you guys have just released your new album: Four. Tell us about it." Nick said, to break the silence between us and to start the interview, so he could continue doing his job. I swallowed and began telling the usual thing to say about the album.

''Well, we've called it four, because, uhm, it's our fourth album, you know. That's why 'Four'.'' I began and could feel [Y/N] shift on the mattress behind me. Deciding not to pay attention, so I could keep my attention to the interview, I continued to sit there, listening to what Nick had to say to me and the listeners.

''Cool. And I've listened to it, honestly, I mean, like, who doesn't, and noticed that you guys chose a whole different sound to it than the previous albums.'' Nick continued, trying to keep the conversation going like a professional interviewer. To be honest, he was doing quite a good job.

Just before I could possibly answer him, I could feel [Y/N]'s hands on my chest, caressing the skin. It appeared to be she had taken a seat on her knees behind me and slowly began to slide her hands down to my cock, which was still as hard as it could be. Shocked and completely taken aback by her movements, I tried to remove her hands from my body before she could possibly grab my cock, but she wouldn't let me. I swallowed down a yelp when she began to jerk me, eyes grown wide.

''Y-Yeah, it's more f-funkier than our passed albums. We're e-experimenting with sounds and lyrics to keep it joyful music. We like to g-grow together with our fans, so we make a little more grown-up m-music.'' I tried to speak as clear as I could, but [Y/N] touch on me made my thoughts hazy, and my hips were already bucking into her hand before I knew it.

''Kitten wants to play, daddy. Don't let her down, now.'' [Y/N] whispered in my other ear, so silent that Nick or someone else couldn't have heard it at all. I swallowed and shook my head, mouthing to her to be patient, but she played stupid and tilted her head to the right like a little puppy. When she continued jerking and eventually sat down on my lap, I gave her a stern look, warning her to stop with what she was doing.

''[Y/N], stop it.'' I whispered, completely forgetting about Nick, who was on the line, saying something to me I didn't even hear. [Y/N] wouldn't listen to me and grabbed a hold on my cock, just to line it up with her pussy so she could sit back on top of it. When she sank down and I slid back inside of her, buried as far and deep as I could, my eyes rolled back. 

''Harry?'' I could hear through the phone, what shook me awake again. My eyes snapped open, and I couldn't help but to hold [Y/N] still, so I wouldn't start moaning or losing my concentration. Little did I know that I had already lost it.

''Y-Yeah, uh, sorry. The connection is bad, do you mind r-repeating your question?'' I spoke, and kept holding on to [Y/N] but she was already riding my cock again before I even realized it. When my eyes made contact with her wild ones, I couldn't seem to resist her to anymore. Instead of trying to fight back, so I could handle this interview, I began to actually give into her.

''I asked how working on the album went. How was it to write with different artists or how did being in the studio with the lads go?'' Nick asked, for the second time, and this time I did hear what he said. I pulled [Y/N], who was still fucking her cunt up and down my cock, what made the pleasure run through my veins. A small moan rolled over my lips, but I managed to clasp my hand just in time over my mouth to keep my sounds down.

''I-It was...It was amazing to meet n-new people and write songs. W-We have worked hard to put this album t-together. A-And it's amazing to see the comments about it on Twitter and I-Instagram.'' I said, just not in a groaning manner to Nick. [Y/N] giggled and continued riding, playing with my nipples as she did so. My back arched and my eyes fell closed, just when my head fell back in pleasure. This gave her the opportunity to suck marks on my neck. I could feel her drawing blood to the surface. My free hand grabbed a hold on one of her tits, pulling at her nipple.

''I've heard fans are happy about your new sound. Are you satisfied with your new sound, too, or do you think you guys have to experiment a little more to find the right 'One Direction sound'?'' Nick continued to ask, but I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. It was only [Y/N] I could focus on. She pushed me down on the mattress, so I was facing the ceiling, while she continued to ride my cock. My hand grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her close to me, until our noses touched.

''I-I'm more than satisfied with the sound we h-have now. And I'm glad the fans l-like it, too.'' I spoke quickly, just to pay attention to my beautiful baby girl again, who was more than enjoying herself to feel my cock inside her wet cunt, rubbing against her needy walls, which were sucking on my cock like crazy. She made sure that every time she sank down on my cock, she sank down completely, until my balls held her back from going any further. I groaned her name softly, so silently that it was barely audible.

''Kiss me, you horny bitch.'' I whispered to her and pulled her down even more, so our lips were smashed together roughly. A small groan escaped before I pushed my tongue inside her mouth, eager to taste her and play with her tongue. While we snogged, and Nick kept on talking about things I didn't even have to listen to, I began to push my hips back into hers, so I fucked my cock deep inside of her and she could take a break.

My balls were loudly slapping against her ass as I began to fuck her hard, eager to feel my high and to shoot hot jets of my cum inside her pussy. [Y/N] drove me completely crazy and pushed me on to fuck her while I was on the phone with one of my mates and at the same time on the radio for millions of people. If they heard us fuck each other, I'm beyond screwed. But, I truly didn't seem to care at all right now, not now I had my cock buried deep inside of my girlfriend, who was as eager to cum as I was.

I held the phone from my face for a moment.

''Gonna fuck you into oblivion, baby. You'll fucking spent when I'm done with you.'' I growled in her ear, and placed the phone back against my ear, just to hear Nick talking against the people whom were listening to the radio he works for. I continued to listen to him, so I wouldn't miss any more question he'd ask, but fortunately, the interview was over. It was luckily just a short one.

''Alright, mate. That was it. We're going to play 'Night Changes' now, would you like to announce it?'' Nick asked and I hummed softly while keeping my eyes on [Y/N], who was squeezing her eyes closed, rubbing her little clit right in front of me while I continued slamming my hard cock. Silence fell on the other side, which gave me the sign. I grabbed [Y/N]'s bum and squeezed hard, feeling myself get insanely close to cumming.

''Thanks for the interview man. Here's 'Night Changes'!'' I spoke cheerfully, and then hung up, just to let out a loud moan of pleasure I had been holding in for far too long. I dropped my phone on the ground, and immediately rolled our bodies over, so I was in between her legs with my body hovering above hers.

''Did you think that was funny, huh, embarrassing me completely in front of millions of people? You want to ruin me, don't you, baby?'' I growled, grabbed a hold on her legs with a tight grip and began to buck my hips into hers like I had never done before. Our skin began to slap loudly and moans of pleasure filled the bedroom, which was just like music to my ear. I grabbed one of her boobs again and began playing with her nipple, knowing she loved to feel that while fucking. [Y/N], however, was busy rubbing her little clit and moaning my name, feeling her high approaching already.

''Are you gonna cum that soon, baby? Has daddy's cock been making you feel good?'' I moaned to her, feeling her walls closing in on my cock, which was still fucking her nice and hard. My stomach began to slightly clench, what told me that not only she was close. I was close, too. But I needed her to cum on top of me first, because that always threw me over the edge to fill her up with my semen. [Y/N] cried out my name and nodded her head eagerly at my question.

''Cum on daddy's cock, baby, as an apology for torturing me during the phone call. Cum for me.'' I groaned, now feeling really close. [Y/N] spread her legs even more and kept rubbing her little clit while I kept pounding her pussy as hard as I could, sopping sounds filling the air besides our moans and slapping skin. I groaned out her name loudly when she came on top of me, clenching violently while screaming my name in nothing but pure pleasure. Never had my name sounded so beautiful as when she screamed in in pure delight of her orgasm I gave her.

''Good girl. Daddy's gonna cum, too, kitten.'' I groaned, felt my stomach clench again and my cock twitch between her clenching walls. My high came closer and closer until I couldn't hold it anymore and just released inside of her, spurting my thick, white spunk inside of her delicious pussy, filling her up completely.

''[Y/N]! Holy shit!'' I screamed and collapsed on top of her precious body, crushing us together. She let out a small whimper from the sudden weight that fell on top of her body, but she seconds after she wrapped her little arms around my body to hold me. I relaxed on top of her chest, exhausted from our fucking. [Y/N] pressed a kiss on my temple and pulled the covers over our two bodies, which intertwined underneath the duvet, to keep us warm. 

''I love you, [Y/N], even though you tried to basically murder me on the radio.'' I said and chuckled, finding it all amusing that I actually fucked with her while being on the radio. People should have known. Maybe they already did, and maybe it was on the internet again. Not that I cared about it. [Y/N] made it all better.

''I did not! You wanted to fuck me first, remember? It's your fault!'' She giggled, and snuggled closer to me, burying her cute face into the crook of my neck. I chuckled, and rolled us around, so she could sleep on top of my chest, what she always did when I was at home with her from tour. And I loved cuddling and snuggling with her, especially after we fucked or made love to each other.

''Oh shut up, you wanted it just as much.'' I grinned, and pressed a kiss on her head before I began to brush my fingers through her hair slowly and carefully in case there was a tangle. I didn't want to hurt her.

''I love you, Harry.'' She mumbled sleepily, and adjusted her head on my chest so she could listen to my heartbeat, which was slowly calming down now that we laid with each other so relaxed and comfortable. I pressed another kiss on her head and pulled her tighter into my chest. Then, my phone beeped. I had gotten a message. Only when I saw from whom did I swallow. It was Nick.

'You've got balls, mate, I swear to God. Not everyone dares to fuck while being on the radio. Hope you had a good time.'

When I finished reading, I laughed and returned to my cuddle with [Y/N], who had fallen asleep already.


	40. #40

[Y/N] and I were cuddled into each other on the couch, watching some TV. It was one of those lazy nights, when we didn't feel like doing anything. I enjoyed her comfort a lot, because we were both cuddly persons, and loved to nuzzle into each other's arms. While watching a program called Road Wars, a police program that we both liked, I brushed her hair softly, placing a kiss on her head every now and then. [Y/N], however, just rubbed my upper leg the whole time, sometimes even my knee. I loved her touch. I've always done.

When a new, unknown program came on, and we continued to sit all huddled together underneath a blanket, I could feel [Y/N]'s hand moving more towards the inside of my thigh. This caused me to stiffen up just a little, but decided to let her do whatever she wanted, because I often stroked her thighs as well. Only when her hand began to near my crotch, did I begin to pay attention to it. My hand stopped brushing her hair, and I took a quick glance at her face, knowing that she was smiling slightly. She knew I noticed her.

''[Y/N], what are you doing?'' I murmured, when I could feel her hand brush over my crotch again. Then, she just returned her hand to the inside of my thigh, rubbing gently. Don't get me wrong, because I absolutely love her touch, even if it was just her sleeping on my chest, with her hair all sprawled over my shoulders. Her touch feels like home. But this touch, this touch meant something completely different.

''Nothing.'' She giggled, and returned her attention back to the program we were watching. I just shook my head a little and grinned before pulling her a little closer. [Y/N] hummed at the gesture and cuddled a little closer into my chest, which comforted me. Yet did it made me feel manly enough to protect her and keep her safe here at home. 

When her hand began to creep up to my crotch again, I jumped. [Y/N] looked up when she removed her head from my chest, looking at me in confusion. Her eyebrow raised. She probably didn't expect me to react to her this way.

''[Y/N], what do you want?'' I then asked, because I knew there was more to her rubbing my cock over my pants. There was something she wanted, and I already had a clue what she wanted. 

''Baby, I want you.'' She murmured, and pressed a kiss in my neck, groaning softly. I let her kiss my neck, because I didn't want her to give her a rejection, but didn't feel like giving her what she wanted tonight. It was just that I wasn't in the mood for doing this tonight. Normally, I am, but I'm just lazy and in a cuddle mood right now, not in a sex mood.

''I'm sorry, [Y/N]. Not tonight. I'm not feeling like fucking you right now.'' I spoke, and brushed a hand through my hair to keep myself busy. She looked at me like she was slightly offended, but I couldn't help it to just say it like it is. That's what [Y/N] and I promised each other, to just say where we stand at the moment, and to not have secrets or things going on behind the others back. We both still keep that promise in our relationship, and that caused it to be better than the past relationships I had.

''What? You always want to screw my brains out.'' She said, and sat up a little, now breaking away from my arms. I let out an inaudible sigh, so she wouldn't hear it. I knew that if she did, I would make it worse. 

''I know, but I just want to cuddle with you tonight. I want to bury my face into your neck, feel you playing with my hair and hearing you whisper those sweet little words you always say to me. I just don't feel like banging you right now. I want to snuggle.'' I told, and leaned back on the couch a little, so I could get comfortable between the pillows without having her in my arms. I felt a sudden urge to crawl into her chest and fall asleep there while listening to that all too familiar beating.

''But Harry, I'm horny.'' She whined, and leaned back into me, nibbling on my neck to get me into the exact same mood she had right now. However, I pulled away from her and pressed a kiss on her lips before shaking my head slightly.

''I'm sorry, [Y/N]. Just not tonight. We can cuddle on the couch and watch one of your favourite movies, if you want to?'' I suggested, but she frowned and released a rather angry sigh. Just when I was about to wrap my arms around her, she stood up from the couch and gave me one last angry glance.

''You're such an asshole some times, I swear. Every time you're horny as hell we have to fuck, but when I am horny, and it isn't about you, we don't.'' She growled, what actually felt like a huge stab into my stomach. Somewhere, she was right about that. But it was more that when I am beyond horny, that I always accomplish in getting her in the same mood, just because I'm needy to slam my cock into her delicious pussy. And when I'm needy for something, I'll do everything to get it. I guess that's how [Y/N] became my girlfriend, too.

When she walked away, I sighed and buried my face into my hands once I bend over on the couch, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. This whole evening everything went okay, we cuddled, we kissed, we laughed, and now that all is over again. I was left alone on the couch to figure it out myself. In frustration I threw a pillow through the room, angered that [Y/N] wasn't here next to me anymore to cuddle and kiss. No, she is now upstairs, either masturbating the shit out of herself or buried underneath the covers, sulking and cursing me.

I decided to stay downstairs so she could calm down while I tried to concentrate on the TV. Though, I heard a lot of sounds upstairs, including a door slamming closed and water running. When silence returned soon after it, and only the water running was audible, I assumed that [Y/N] was just taking a bath.

I threw myself back onto the couch and grabbed the biggest pillow I could find between the many others to tuck under my arm, so I could resume to cuddle, even though it wasn't satisfying me at all. Only [Y/N] could, but she was away, so I had to do it with this thing. Still frustrated with how things went between us tonight, I buried myself into the pillow to sulk everything out. But soon enough, I began to feel alone. I missed her body to hold already.

Suddenly, sounds rang through the house. My ears perked up when I noticed it were moans. And not moans from pain. It were moans of pleasure. Now it was obvious she wasn't buried underneath the covers, but masturbating loudly. I groaned and buried my face deeper into the pillow.

''Mhhh...'' I heard echo through the house again, what made something tingle in my stomach. Her moans were something that seduced me, whatever I did. It was like a sound I couldn't walk away from. I had to keep hearing it, especially when I was fucking her so hard that we both couldn't walk for days.

''Daddy,'' Soon enough filled the room, what got me groaning back to her softly into the pillow to keep it quiet. She knew exactly what she was doing to me when she moaned like that, but I couldn't bring myself to give in. Again, her moans sounded, what got me burying my face into the pillow even more.

''Mhh, baby,'' Was audible again, and I began to feel tingling feelings going down to my cock, what made it twitch a little in my pants. Though, I never stopped fighting against getting horny, because I still didn't feel like giving her what she wanted from me. I still wanted to cuddle myself into her side instead of ramming my cock inside her sopping pussy.

''Fuck, [Y/N], stop it.'' I groaned, and continued to listen to her heavenly moans, which drove me completely insane. Before I knew it, my hips began to buck, rubbing my cock on the couch in the process. Now, both of our moans began to fill the silence of the house, but I knew that she didn't hear me.

''Fuck me, daddy!'' I heard [Y/N] moan, and that was the point I began to get a little curious about what she was doing. Silently, I got up from the couch, and adjusted my pants for a moment, because my cock had gotten a little hard, and then slowly walked up the stairs, only to notice that the lights in the bathroom were turned on. The closer I walked to the door, which had windows that weren't see through, the louder her moans got. I closed my eyes for a moment, and felt my head spin, like I had gotten high. 

When I pushed the door open, I found [Y/N] laying in our bath on her back, legs spread wide and water falling right on her little clit. She used the faucet to masturbate, leaving the water to run down as fast as it could to stimulate her pussy. I groaned at the sight and stepped in.

''Oh, you horny, little slut. Look at you. Is this what my little baby does I don't touch her, hmm?'' I asked, and crouched down to the bath, where she still continued to masturbate with water. My presence in the room didn't seem to stop her from what she was doing. [Y/N] cried out my name and bucked her hips towards the faucet, basically just fucking herself.

''Fuck, Harry,'' She cried out and arched her back while the water kept falling down with a powerful jet on top of her pussy. Water splattered everywhere, including on me a little, but I didn't mind. The sight began to arouse me that much at one point until I couldn't handle it to just sit there and watch her working herself to her orgasm.

I stood up from my crouched position and sat down on the rim of the bath, from where I continued to watch her horny state. My hand automatically travelled to my pants, where my fingers managed to open my fly without watching, because I was too busy observing my beautiful baby girl, [Y/N]. When it was finally open, I pushed my underwear to one side and pulled out my cock through my fly, so I could jerk it while I watched [Y/N].

She was laying there in the bathtub, legs spread wide, her back arched a little and her eyes squinted close in pleasure. Her cute cheeks were flushed, and her body wet. It shone in the bathroom lights, what only made her look sexier. And what caught my eye too, were her nipples, wet and fully erected. Her tits looked gorgeous.

''Fuck, you're so fucking hot doing this; fucking your little clit with water. Are you gonna make your tight little pussy cum, hmm?'' I groaned, and began to jerk my cock. My hand was going up and down with speed while I watched the water fall directly on her little nub, what sent tingles to my cock, which began to turn slightly red in lack of pleasure. Of course, I was able to pleasure myself, get to make myself cum, even, but [Y/N] could do it better than I have ever done, and besides, fucking a dripping wet, needy pussy is better than just my hand.

I reached down to [Y/N]'s pussy and brushed my fingers from her clit to her entrance, where I pushed two of my fingers into, to finger fuck her cunt. And just like I expected, she was dripping wet. When my fingers were in, her needy walls were contracting from the amount of pleasure she received from the water and my fingers being shoved into her at the same time. I groaned and couldn't leave it to jerk my cock a bit harder once I had wettened my hand with some water. While jerking, I tried to finger the hell out of [Y/N]'s tight pussy, but she whined me to stop.

''Harry, your hand blocks the water. I want it to stimulate my clit.'' She whined, and trashed to get my fingers out of her, so the water could fall back onto her nub without problems. I growled and pulled my hand back, licking off my fingers one by one. Even though a part of her arousal was being washed away by the water, I could still taste her sweet flavour. My cock twitched when [Y/N] began to cry out louder than she did before.

''I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum-'' [Y/N] cried out, when her hips began to shake, and her nipples became even more erected. Her head fell back, and her eyes fell close, which told me that she really was about to orgasm right in front of me. However, I stopped her right there.

''No you're not.'' I growled, grabbed her by her hair and shoulder to pull her away from the faucet and the running water. [Y/N] let out a cry in frustration when she noticed that she didn't feel something rubbing her clit to an orgasm anymore. Her eyes fell on mine once they opened, but she wasn't so happy to see me, not after our argument, and clearly not now I stopped her from reaching the edge.

''What the fuck, Harry?'' She almost barked at me, and tried to sit down and spread her legs again, but I didn't let her. With my eyebrows furrowed, I pushed her down on her knees in front of me, so she could suck on my cock. I had more than enough of her behaviour. 

''Suck it.'' I growled, and began to undo myself from my shirt, which began to annoy me a little. Carelessly, I threw it over my shoulder, just when [Y/N] started an argument with me again.

''No, you didn't want t-'' She tried, but I didn't give her a chance to start fighting with me. 

''I said suck it. Suck my cock. No fucking discussion.'' I growled back at her, grabbed her soft hair into my hand and began to bob her head up and down for her. She placed her hands on my thigh and kept bobbing her head up and down my cock while I used my time to get open my pants, which dropped to my ankles once it was open, because my fly was open as well. [Y/N], who had her eyes closed while blowing me, didn't seem to realise, because she was too into doing this.

''[Y/N].'' I moaned out loudly, when I could feel her sweet, soft and wet tongue swirl over and over again over my cock while she sucked hard enough to make my eyes roll back into my scalp. My back arched, and I couldn't help myself but to brush my index fingers over my nipples to give myself even more pleasure. My back arched and a cry of her name left my mouth.

''So now you suddenly want it, don't you, Styles?'' She spoke once she had pulled my hard cock out of her mouth, and let her tongue trail over the base, to my balls and then back to the base up to the tip again. I groaned her name, completely losing everything. 

''Fuck, yes. Get up.'' I commanded, and she listened, what gave me the opportunity to get rid of the clothes I was still wearing. They followed the same path as my shirt, which was being thrown on the ground. Then, I pushed her back into the bath, spread her legs for me, and began to eat her out, taking in all the juices that I could still get and weren't washed away by the water.

''My clit, Harry. Please.'' [Y/N] cried out when she could feel my tongue on her pussy, but I wasn't going to give her what she wanted. That was because I knew how close she was from playing with herself in the bathtub. And I didn't want her to cum yet, so I avoided her little clit at all costs. I just wanted to tongue fuck her, get some of those lovely juices and then fuck the hell out of her dripping cunt.

''No. You'll cum immediately. You'll get to enjoy my cock for a little while before I let you cum.'' I spoke, got up between her legs, gave her a look and the immediately pushed my cock inside of her, ramming it as deep as it could between her walls. I felt a huge need to get laid, especially now that I had caught her masturbating in the bathtub. She looked so hot having that jet of water aimed at her clit to rub her to an orgasm.

''God, Harry,'' She moaned, when I began to thrust my cock in and out of her cunt, fucking her as I did so. I groaned her name back and leaned forward until I could suck on her tits, leaving dark love bites there. Then, while I kept on slamming my cock inside of her wet cunt, I kissed my way up from her tits to her neck, where I continued my sucking.

''Happy now? Are you happy now that you're having a cock ramming in your wet, tight, little pussy?'' I groaned, grabbed one of her beautiful, marked tits in my hand and squeezed, playing with her nipple every now and then by pulling at it gently. Her back arched when I did so.

''Fuck, yes, Harry. Yes. Fuck me.'' She cried, while the bath kept on getting fuller and fuller with water, making its way up slowly to the brim. Because of our movements in the bath, water began to shake from side to side, but we didn't care. I kept on fucking her like I have never fucked her before. 

''You're such a naughty, little whore.'' I whispered into her ear, kissed her lobe and then turned her around, so her back faced me, and she could ride my cock in the bathtub. Water began to splash into every direction when she came down every time, what made me giggle. This was the first time we fucked in the bathtub with the faucet running. 

''And you're such an asshole, sometimes.'' She growled back while she rode my cock perfectly, and enjoyed my hands on her sides to keep her balanced. Her body kept on bouncing up and down, what caused the water, which was almost reaching the brim of the bathtub, to be thrown over the edge. I knew that we had some serious mopping to do once we were done, but I couldn't care less right now because I needed to cum.

''But you still love me. And you still love fucking me.'' I shot back at her, what made [Y/N] lean back, until she laid down on top of me, legs spread wide and my cock still buried deep inside her delicious pussy. When she stopped moving, I took the initiative and began to fuck my cock back into her, rubbing and slamming her walls with my hard pole.

''I could never stop loving both. I can't stop loving you, nor can I stop loving you fucking me.'' She moaned, and enjoyed me slamming into her, completely destroying her sopping pussy. My balls were slapping against her just underwater, while her knees were like iceberg tips, standing above water. I groaned at the feeling of her pussy, which I had been fucking so much that my my cock had carved its size and details into her lovely walls. She's mine.

''You better not stop loving me. C'mon, fuck me harder. I want to see how bad you want to fuck me.'' I growled, indirectly ordering her to fuck my hard cock harder and harder while water began streaming over the edge of the bathtub, ending up on the carpet and tile floor. In no time the whole room will be watery, but I didn't seem to care. [Y/N]'s tight little pussy was too good to leave to turn off the faucet, so I didn't even try.

''God, yes. I love your cock.'' [Y/N] cried out to me, what made me smirk while my head fell backwards, eyes rolling back into their sockets. I began to help her out by tightly wrapping my arms around her body, and bucking my hips harder into her when she moved her hips back down, so I could bury my cock deeper between those sopping walls. Her pussy began to clench a little, her pussy muscles sucking on my cock like crazy. I moaned her name. [Y/N]'s pussy clenched around my cock again.

''Are you getting close, hmm? Are you gonna cum now, you horny baby? Are you gonna cum now, just like you wanted?'' I groaned into her ear, and gave it a kiss before I began to nibble on her lobe, what made her groan out my name again. My hands moved to her tits, which I grabbed and began to knead, pulling at her hard nipples again. A groan left my mouth again when her pussy began to clench even more around my swollen cock. 

''Yes- fuck, yes!'' She cried out, and lowered one of her hands between her legs to rub her little clit, so she could push herself over the edge by the rubbing in combination with my cock slamming inside her dripping cunt. My balls began to squeeze, because I got desperate for a release, but that didn't stop me from slamming my cock inside her cute little pussy. [Y/N] began to cry out louder and louder, my name effortlessly rolling over her lips while she rolled her hips into mine and rubbed her little clit with her fingers. Her wet cunt began to clench more frequently.

''Cum for me. Show daddy how much you like to cum.'' I moaned in her ear, feeling my cock twitch inside her pussy, which was now drawing me in more and more. I didn't have to tell her to cum twice, because before I knew it, she came undone right on top of me. Her pussy began to clench violently, basically sucking on my cock like a milking machine in order to make me cum and fill her pussy up, including her fertile womb. 

I groaned and let her ride out on my cock until she stopped clenching and came down completely from her orgasm, what left her spent on my chest and panting. I cooed at her, brushed some hair from her face and then carefully pulled out of her, because I knew she was sensitive.

''Good girl, baby. Get on your knees for daddy.'' I said, and she complied, even though she was tired from coming down that hard. I bend over her, and turned off the faucet, so the water would stop running. The whole floor was already covered in water, and the carpet was absolutely soaked. Then, when it was turned off, I began to jerk my cock right in front of [Y/N]'s face, trying to push myself over the edge. 

''Open your mouth for me, baby. Open it for me.'' I groaned, when I could feel my cock twitching in my hand and my balls vibrate and squeeze violently. When my stomach began to clench, and [Y/N] began to smile, I knew that I was going to cum.

''Cum for me, daddy.'' She said, and stuck out her tongue for me to cum on, what sent me over the edge. With powerful jets of cum spurting out from the tip of my cock, I came down, moaning and groaning loudly, so loudly that the neighbours could have heard me. My spunk ended up on [Y/N]'s sweet face, but the most of it in her mouth, where I tried to aim on. I guess I lost my aim when I came down so hard.

When my orgasm faded away, my knees buckled and gave in, what sent me down into the water with her. I was almost hyperventilating and crashed into her arms, where she held me against her chest for a moment until I had regained my breath. I cooed at her touch and curled myself on her lap, what made her giggle. I smiled to myself because of the peaceful feeling she gave me, but also the amount of love. The feeling only she could give me that strong.

When I pulled back, and I looked at her, I noticed she had still some cum of mine on her face. I giggled, cupped my hands under water and washed off her face.

''You still have cum on your face.'' I chuckled, and washed everything off before I pulled her into my chest and showered her with kisses. My hand brushed her hair while we relaxed in the bathtub, all cuddled in with each other, just like I wanted this evening.

Our eyes scanned over the environment we were in soon after we relaxed, and noticed that the bathtub was one big mess. I wouldn't even be surprised if the water had made its way underneath the door and soaked the wooden floor of the hallway, too. 

''Hey, Harry,'' [Y/N] spoke up after a little while of laying there, just enjoying each other's presence and the warm water we were both bathing in.

''Hmm?'' I hummed with closed eyes, and pressed a kiss on her forehead while laying there, completely spent and satisfied after our fucking. She suddenly began to giggle, what caught my attention. My eyes snapped open, only to make immediate contact with hers. She splashed some water into my face.

''We've got a lot of mopping to do.''


	41. #41

''Harry, where are the chips? Don't tell me you've eaten them already. They are for new years eve.'' I asked out loud while I searched the cup boards for the Lays Chips bags I had bought for today. Today's new years eve, and I had bought all kinds of snacks to eat the time away. Harry and I had decided to celebrate it together instead of with a huge group of people and family. We didn't have much time alone, and we figured to use today as our day to be at home to watch some random TV programs, have a few glasses of wine and celebrate a new year by standing on the balcony with a glass of champagne, huddled together.

That was our plan, and it already failed because the snacks were gone.

''What chips?'' He asked innocently from the living room, in a way that told me he knew exactly what kind of chips it were. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Great, we have no snacks anymore.

''You ate them, didn't you?'' I spoke, got up from my crouched position and walked to the opening of the kitchen, from where I could see him laying on the couch, innocently looking at me. When he used his puppy eyes, he spoke up.

''Oh c'mon, [Y/N]! You were late with dinner, and I was starving. I found those and ate them. I was on the edge of dying.'' He said dramatically, and I rolled my eyes again, playfully this time. A grin from ear to ear appeared on his face, which seemed more devilish than it should have been.

''So that's the reason you didn't eat much. You fucker!'' I exclaimed, what made him laugh out loud. I just shook my head and plopped down on the couch next to his feet, crossing my arms. We still had to wait for a little less than an hour, and there was nothing for us to eat anymore.

''Aw, don't be mad.'' He mocked playfully, and began to poke me with his feet, what made me scoot over to the other side until he couldn't reach me anymore. I huffed, but deep down I was laughing about this all, too. Harry and I always teased each other, that's what kept our relationship fun.

''You ate my chips, you devil!'' I exclaimed and pointed a finger at him, what only made him laugh more. Harry sat up and crawled over the couch to me, just to place his head on my shoulder. I gave him a weird look.

''Forgive me?'' He pouted with a grin, what made me chuckle. I shrugged him off and pretended to still be mad at him. Harry didn't go away and kept asking for attention like a cat, pushing his head repeatedly against my upper arm as he did so. I grinned.

''C'mon, forgive me, baby.'' He cried out playfully and nuzzled his face into my neck, what made me giggle. His hair tickled my skin. When Harry heard me giggling, he continued nuzzling, and grinned against my skin in amusement. I stayed quiet, though, and focused on the TV.

''Okay, now you're getting it.'' He said, when he noticed he wasn't forgiven yet, and began tickling my sides, what made me squeal out. My body began to squirm underneath his touch in attempt to get away, but he wouldn't let me and just continued with a smile on his face.

''Harry, stop!'' I cried out, but he shook his head and continued to tickle me, forcing tears and squeals out of me. Tears were pouring down my cheeks while I laughed, what made him grin even wider. He knew exactly what he was doing to make me say what he wanted to hear.

''Not until you say it. Say: 'I forgive you for eating the chips, Harry'.'' He said, and laughed, while he undisturbed continued to tickle. When I began to kick with my legs to push him off me, he simply sat down on them, forcing me to lay still. Only my arms were a bother to him, but he could easily shrug them off his.

''Go fuck yourself, Harry.'' I cried out, and tried to squirm away from his touch, but it had no use. His weight on me pressed me down on the couch and he was a lot stronger to hold me back. Fighting against him had no use, that was obvious.

''Now, baby, that wasn't what I said. I'll give you one more chance to say what I told you to, otherwise I'll keep on tickling you.'' He spoke, and gave me another chance to say what he told me to say. I groaned and tried to slap his hands away.

''If you don't stop now, I'll pee myself.'' I squealed, but that didn't seem to stop Harry from what he was doing. He just shrugged and continued while the tears poured down my cheeks.

''That's your problem, sweetheart. Last chance.'' He spoke, and perked up his ears, so he could hear me saying it. He knew he was winning; the smirk proved it all.

''I forgive you for eating the chips, Harry.'' I said very quickly, only to feel him getting off me on instant. I sighed out and wiped the tears away while trying to catch my breath. Harry sat back down on his knees and grinned, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I smiled.

''That wasn't so hard, was it, baby?'' He asked, and examined me from nearby, eyes flickering with mischief. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders, what made him smile. My smile made his expression soften and drew him closer, the look in his eyes changing noticeably.

''Come here.'' He whispered, and placed his index finger underneath my chin, just to pull my face closer. Harry slowly tilted his head to the right and kissed my lips softly, which slowly began to turn into a more eager kiss when I crawled closer to him. His hands took a firm grip on my jaws, and his lips parted slowly, expecting something more from me. Eventually, I gave him what he wanted, and slid my tongue inside his mouth.

''[Y/N],'' Harry groaned, flipped us around, and pressed me down on the couch while he hovered above me with lips sealed together with mine. I groaned his name softly, wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down in attempt to get him closer. His cheeks began to glow from excitement.

Our kissing continued in peace, bodies pressed together to get as close as we could. Our bodies began rocking together on the couch, even though we were wearing clothes. Our hands were placed all over, and mine in his hair to softly tug at his curls. I knew it made him feel nice. At one point, when we had been snogging for a little while, Harry pulled back, completely out of breath. I grinned at the sight. His hair pointed into every direction from my hands going through it, his soft lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed red. He looked adorable, yet did his eyes never lose their mischief and longing stare.

''You're so fucking beautiful.'' He whispered, and pulled me into his lap eagerly, so I was positioned right on his clothed cock. I noticed it had gotten hard a little. The feeling of having his growing cock pressed against my clothed pussy got me aroused and biting my lip, what only forced another groan from his mouth. 

When I began to wiggle myself a little on his lap in order to rub myself on his cock, what got his eyes darkening with lust. Harry firmly placed his hands on my sides and helped me rubbing my pussy up and down on his cock, what made his head fall back. The more I rubbed, the harder he got in his sweatpants. I knew that I had soaked my panties and that my arousal was about to soak my yoga pants, too.

''Fuck, [Y/N]. I want more.'' Harry groaned, who was bucking his hips back into mine while I rubbed our crotches together. I smiled and brought my face to his ear, so I could whisper into it.

''Do you want to fuck my pussy, baby? Is that it?'' I whispered, and watched his eyes flutter close when a moan escaped from his mouth. I grinned satisfied.

''Or do you want to feel my tongue working on that cock of yours, sucking on your balls while I play with my pussy, just for you.'' I continued, and felt his cock twitch in his pants underneath me, which was just the reaction I wanted to see.

''Do you want to pull on my nipples until my tits hurt, baby? Do you want to be played with? Fucked the hell out of? Take care of me, fuck my pussy. Fuck me until I can only remember your name, Harry Styles.'' I groaned in his ear, and that was the point he couldn't take it anymore. A loud, long moan left his mouth and he then wrapped his arms around me, just to carry me to our bedroom. I smirked.

''Fuck, let me take you to the bedroom where I'll bang your brains out.'' Harry growled, and carried me all the way to the bedroom, where he dropped us both carelessly on the bed. I yelped in shock, because I always kind of found falling backwards scary. Harry gave me a grin, and crawled back on top of me with his cock visibly hard in his pants. The sight got my pussy even wetter.

''I'm going to take you so fucking hard.'' Harry growled, and began to pull off clothing item after clothing item from my body until he left me in my underwear. His eyes grew pitch black in lust as he looked up at me.

''Little turned on, aren't you, baby? I can see your nipples through your bra.'' He suddenly grinned, and grabbed a hold on the piece of clothing, just to violently yank it down. My tits fell over my bra, exposing them completely to the curly haired man in front of me.

''Well, look at you. Such a beautiful woman.'' He growled, crawled closer to push me back and licked a stripe from my stomach to one of my tits, where he took a nipple of mine into his mouth to suck and nibble on. When his tongue swirled around my nipple, it sent immediate tingles to my core, which had soaked a part of my underwear between my legs by now.

''Love those fucking nice tits of yours.'' He growled, gave the same treatment to my other nipple and made sure they were both rock hard before he kissed his way down to my underwear, where he spread my legs for me by pushing against my thighs. A smirk appeared when he noticed the wet spot, and touched it, what made me clamp my legs shut.

''You shy now, baby. C'mon, let me please that delicious pussy of yours.'' He smirked, and began pulling down my underwear in one fast motion, so they were around my ankles for him in no time. I could feel my juices run down to my ass in arousal of having him tonight. Harry threw my panties into the room and grabbed a hold of my thighs, which he began to kiss until he ended up at my pussy. Softly, he kissed my clit before he started to suck and lick it, what got my body shaking. I spread my legs as much as I could to force him to pay attention to my clit, which was what he did.

''Such a tasty pussy.'' He groaned, and eagerly began to eat me out, flicking his tongue over my entrance and little clit, taking in the juices I released in my arousal. His humming and his tongue flicking over my little nub got me bucking my hips up into his face, what made him grin. He knew exactly what he was doing.

''Harry,'' I moaned, grabbed his hair and began tugging in pleasure while he kept his eyes on mine and kept on flicking his tongue over my pussy to pleasure me. I groaned out his name again, back arching in bliss. Harry managed to keep me pressed down on the mattress with his arms and hands, placed on my stomach.

''What is it, baby?'' He whispered with a dirty grin on his face, and pushed two of his slender fingers into me to finger. They curled, in search of my G-spot, what got me crying out his name again. My grip on his curls tightened as I pulled, what made him groan on my little clit while he fingered me hard, pleasing me in the right ways.

''Fuck, Harry!'' I moaned out loud, arched my back more and more, until I cried out so loud and began to spasm on the mattress. My eyes fell closed and my breath sped up, like I had just came down from an orgasm. When my eyes opened and I managed to sit up, I noticed that Harry was licking off the corners of his mouth and his hands, which seemed moist.

''Such a good girl. I love seeing you squirt on my hands.'' Harry mumbled, and licked off the liquid until he found himself clean enough to proceed with what we were doing. The smirk never left his mouth when I reached over to undress him, starting off with his shirt. His eyes closely followed my movements and watched me slowly unbutton his shirt before tossing it into the room. Next, was his all too familiar belt that kept his pants tight around his hips. I could see he was impatient to get everything off.

While I pulled his pants down, Harry reached over and unlocked my bra, so it wouldn't bother me anymore. Completely naked, and with his cock standing up proudly, in search for pleasure. A bit of pre-cum was oozing from the tip, which I licked away softly. Harry let out a moan at the touch of my wet tongue and grabbed a hold of my hair.

''Suck it. Suck my cock.'' He ordered and I obeyed, letting his cock enter my mouth. I took as much as I could and cupped his heavy balls in my hand, just to roll them in my palm to pleasure him. Harry's eyes fell closed at the touched and his lips shakily parted to breathe. As my eyes closed to concentrate on what I was doing, I heard fireworks going off already. They were probably lit by people who couldn't wait until twelve o'clock.

''Good girl, [Y/N], good girl. Suck my cock, baby, suck it.'' Harry moaned, and let his head fall back while he held my hair and helped me bob my head up and down. My tongue twirled around his cock while I hollowed my cheeks and sucked, what made him moan louder and louder.

''Fuck, yeah, it feels so good. Don't you fucking stop.'' Harry groaned, took his cock from my mouth and slapped my lips with it softly before he gestured me to pay attention to his balls. I gave him a smile and began to suck and lick his balls, what made him moan again. His stomach muscles clenched from the feeling and his jaw became more visible when he moaned.

''Do you like that, baby?'' I mumbled, and jerked his cock for him while I took care of his cock, sucking gently, like he once taught me to. He moaned, pulled me away from him and threw me back on the bed, eyes full of lust.

''I fucking love it. Let me show you what I love even more.'' He groaned, crept between my legs and eased himself into my pussy, where he slid in effortlessly. We both groaned in delight when I could feel him sliding deep inside, buried between my soaking walls. Harry patiently waited for me to give him the go, which he received a few seconds later. He wasted no time and making me feel good and began to pound my pussy nice and hard, basically fucking me into the mattress.

''God, I love your wet cunt. So fucking good.'' Harry moaned, and continued to pound me harder and harder, grinding our hips together. The sound of moans, the bed squeaking loudly, our grunts and our skin slapping filled the air of the room, what only increased our horny moods. I wanted nothing more than to be fucked the hell out of, to forget everything I've ever known besides his name, which he was already fucking damn good into me.

''Harry,'' I mewed, what made him smile. Our eyes met and his green eyes bored into mine, like he could stare directly into my soul while he kept on ramming his cock inside of me like a mad man. Our faces grew closer to each other until they were close enough for him to kiss me and push his tongue back into my mouth to find mine to play with. My eyes fluttered closed at the touch of his wet muscle swirling around mine. I could even taste my own pussy he had eaten earlier.

''Do you like that, baby, my cock ramming inside of you? Is that what you wanted tonight? Is that what you wanted me to do to you? To push my cock deep inside that hungry cunt of yours?'' Harry cried out airily, and continued to slam our hips together to keep receiving the pleasure we felt now. My head nodded before I could possibly answer him. I lowered my hand to my cunt to rub my clit nice and hard, so I could stimulate myself in several ways.

''Fuck, yes, give it to me harder.'' I cried out, and could feel him grabbing one of my tits into his hand while he began to speed up his thrusts and began to fuck me harder and harder, driving his cock deeper and deeper until the tip of his cock basically kissed the mouth of my womb. He began to pant in pleasure.

''Harder? Do you want me to destroy you?'' Harry growled, and kept his fast pace, what made the headboard of the bed knock into the wall. It has knocked several times into the wall while we fucked, what left some minor damage on the wallpaper. Our bodies slammed together, sweaty bodies scraping together for pleasure.

''Knock me up, baby.'' I groaned, but he pulled away, only to change our position. He pulled me off the bed and placed me against the wall, just to almost squish me between him and that wall. With my front pressed up against the wall, I felt the cold harden my nipples even more. Harry rubbed one hand of his over one of my bum cheeks, just to roughly spank it right after. A cry of pain left my mouth.

''You've been such a bad kitty. So fucking bad.'' He growled right into my ear, and spanked me another time, until he was sure that he had left his hand print there as a mark of his. Harry grumbled again and rubbed my sore bum cheek in order to soothe the sore skin.

''You need to be fucking punished.'' He continued to growl and lined himself up from behind, just to fuck me into the wall. I placed both of my hands next to my head, and felt his covering mine, fingers lacing while he kept ramming his cock inside of me, balls slapping against my clit as he did so. My knees began to buckle from the pleasure he gave me, what got my eyes rolling back for a moment.

''I'll fuck you into 2015, I swear.'' He snarled and grabbed one of my legs to raise to alter our position again. He kept on slamming his cock into me to ram my walls sore, and groaned in my ear to let me hear how much he's enjoying this. My eyes rolled back again when I could feel the pleasure take over again, my cunt slightly clenching.

''Do you like that, baby? Is your pussy going to cum this way?'' Harry asked in a more teasing kind of way, what got me growling in return. To get him to continue what he was doing but then harder, I began to buck my hips back into his when he thrusted into me, trying to get his cock buried even deeper inside of me to get me to cum on top of his fucking cock.

''I bet it likes my cock inside, huh? Does it enjoy having a cock inside? Does it like to get fucked by one fucking cock you'll be fucking for the rest of your life?'' Harry groaned into my ear, what only got me hornier while my pussy began to clench again. I knew I was getting closer and closer to my orgasm. To help myself to get to that point I longed for, I lowered my hand back down to my cunt to rub the little nub. My mouth fell open when my pussy got stimulated in different ways, and that all at the same time.

I felt like I was in heaven.

''I'm gonna cum, Harry. Please keep on fucking me.'' I moaned out loud when I could feel myself getting dangerously close to the edge. Harry knew what to do and followed my orders, fucking me harder than he did before. For a moment I thought I'd burst through the wall by his rough movements, but fortunately, I didn't.

''Cum for me. Come on. Cum.'' Harry groaned, and grabbed one of my tits, pulling at the nipple while I rubbed my clit and he fucked my walls sore. That was all it needed for me to lose it all and get consumed by pleasure. With a loud scream, I came undone on his cock, what made him groan out when he could feel my pussy clenching and releasing cum on top of his hard dick, which was still shoved all the way into my cunt and never stopped moving, so I could enjoy my orgasm longer. This, however, brought Harry close to his orgasm as well.

''On your knees for me, baby. Sit up.'' He ordered when I came down completely and slumped down against the wall, completely spent. Although I was exhausted from our fucking session, I still did what he asked me to, because I wanted him to cum, too. I sat up on my knees and felt him grabbing my boobs, just to position his cock in between them.

''Spit on my cock, [Y/N].'' Harry moaned, and I obeyed again, collecting some saliva before slowly dropping it on his cock, which was placed in the valley of my breasts. Harry used my saliva as some kind of lubrication, that was obvious.

''Hold your tits together while I fuck them.'' He spoke, and began to thrust immediately when he noticed I pressed my tits together. He held himself steady with two hands placed behind me against the wall, and continued fucking my tits, groans effortlessly rolling over his lips. I stuck out my tongue and tried to stimulate the head more when he bumped into it when thrusting upwards.

''God, [Y/N], I'm so fucking close.'' Harry groaned, and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration of reaching his own high. I pressed my tits tighter together in attempt to throw him off the edge sooner, because that was what he wanted for sure. His cock kept on rubbing against my chest, and his groans became louder and louder until he pulled away and cried out in ecstasy.

''Open your mouth!'' He cried out, and I did what he told me just in time before he shot his cum with hot spurts into my mouth, crying out my name as he did so. His eyes screwed shut and his body began to shake from pleasure before an expression of pure satisfaction appeared on his face and he seemed to come down. I cleaned up my face my licking the corners of my mouth before swallowing the load he just released into my mouth. 

Harry collapsed in front of me on the ground and sighed out in relief with eyes closed. I smiled at him nevertheless, and hugged him close, what he seemed to appreciate. Some good fucking always got us closer together, especially after we were done. I felt more than satisfied right now.

And suddenly, loud firework sounds erupted out of nowhere. In complete awe of all the colours I suddenly saw appearing in the sky, I crawled to the life-size window, which gave a perfect view on London's Tower Bridge, where the fireworks had been shot into the sky. Harry grabbed a blanket from the bed and knelt down next to me to cuddle into me while wrapping us into the blanket to keep warm.

''Well, won't you look at that. It has begun.'' He spoke softly, and placed his head against my shoulder while he looked at the fireworks exploding in the midnight sky. I grinned to myself and couldn't be happier with us sitting here like this. Nothing seemed more romantic to me right now. When he grabbed my hand very gently and intertwined fingers with mine, I looked at him. 

''Happy new year, [Y/N].'' He said, and kissed me softly.


	42. #42

I didn't know for how long I had been here, locked up in some kind of small room. It was dark, but some lit up candles seemed to light it up a little. My sore wrists were chained to the wall, so I couldn't escape. I sighed, and cringed into a small ball, feeling nothing but venerable. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and the door open. Someone was downstairs, about to enter the cellar. My ears perked up when I noticed it was [Y/N], a beautiful young lady who held me here. She never told me why.

''Hey,'' I whispered, when she came in sight with a tray of food. She always personally brought me something to eat and to drink, and made sure that I liked it. The first day when she brought me here and chained me to the wall in attempt to keep me from escaping, she kindly asked me what I liked to eat and what not. Since then, she always prepares food I like. 

Now, [Y/N] wasn't really an evil captor, someone who basically starves you or hurts you physically. She actually took care of me the best she could and even took care of my sore wrists when she came by to talk or to serve me food. It may be weird to say so, but she was actually nice, and I liked her a lot. Sometimes, it was more than just liking. Often at night, when I couldn't sleep and the house was awfully quiet, I'd think of her. I'd think of her in ways I shouldn't.

''Hey,'' [Y/N] walked to the bed I was seated on and sat down, holding the tray with food in her hands, fingers securely curled around the edges so she wouldn't drop it. She gave me a smile to swoon for, and placed the tray in front of me before she unlocked the chain, so I could use my own hands to eat. It also gave her some time to take care of my sore wrists. She rubbed some kind of cream on the red skin.

''So, how you're doing?'' She suddenly asked, while I began to eat. I had been hungry for a small while, so I was glad she was here. 

''I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Just watching a bit of TV and stuff. There isn't much going on.'' I murmured, and kept on shoving food into my mouth while she took in the way I ate. It made me a little uncomfortable. I felt my stomach turning when our eyes suddenly met. Time seemed to freeze. It was just the two of us, now.

''H-How are you doing?'' I asked softly, and scanned my eyes over the exposed skin she had. I noticed she had some bruises here and there, which caught my attention. [Y/N] always seemed to have those all the time, and that worried me, even though I shouldn't have been because she is the reason why I'm stuck here.

Are people still looking for me?

''I'm...I'm doing fine.'' She muttered almost inaudible and rubbed her arm softly, what made her look venerable. My captor looked venerable. And she really was. I just didn't know the reason why, because she did have the balls to basically kidnap me.

''Are you sure? You don't look f-'' I tried to say, but I got cut off when I suddenly heard a door slam closed. This made us both jump. [Y/N] looked slightly startled when she turned her head to the door, just to see it still closed. Somebody was upstairs, on the main floor.

''[Y/N]?!'' Someone suddenly yelled, what made her troubled and anxious expression only worse. She quickly got up and chained my wrists again, while I tried to figure out what was going on.

''[Y/N], what's wrong?'' I said, and wanted to get up, but the chains held be back and pulled me back, what made me crash down on the bed again. I let out a whine when she tried to keep me in the room, signing me to keep quiet. 

''[Y/N], talk to me.'' I almost cried out in frustration, and tried to help her, but she signed to be silent again. Silently, while I kept on tugging on the chains to break free, she slipped out of the room, leaving me behind. I groaned and tugged at the chains again, while walked upstairs and left me on my own completely. The need of protecting her from something I didn't even know rose in my body.

''Who is he?!'' Someone suddenly yelled out of nowhere with an aggressive, deep voice that made my eyebrows raise. I couldn't do anything but to listen to the screaming, because I was tied down, unable to escape. My wrists began to hurt even more from the pulling on the chains.

''I don't know what you're talking about!'' I suddenly heard [Y/N] scream, what got chills running down my spine. She sounded terrified to me. Even though it was useless, I tried to break free from the chains again. But just as I thought, I ended up nowhere. My wrists just ended up badly bruised.

''This, [Y/N]! Multiple times I have found two plates, double as much cutlery and two glasses. Every single fucking time. Now tell me you little bitch, who's the one you're cheating with on me?!'' The aggressive voice screamed again, what made the little hairs on the back of my neck rise. Suddenly, when I heard what he was saying, I suddenly knew what he was talking about. [Y/N] cheat on this guy at all, we just had dinner together, which is what she did every day to keep me company. We'd eat, chat and watch TV together before we'd go to sleep, her in her own room, of course. She must have forgotten to put everything in the dishwasher.

''I'm not cheating, you asshole!'' [Y/N] screamed back to defend herself. That, however, was the biggest mistake she could possibly make. 

''How dare you to talk to me like that? Who the fuck has learned you that? That asshole, maybe? Huh? You little piece of shit! You're worth nothing!'' The man in the house roared back, and suddenly I heard [Y/N] scream. It was screaming in pain, and could feel the fear kicking in. It was obvious that this man was physically hurting [Y/N]. 

''Nothing, do you hear me? Nothing!'' He continued to holler. The tears began to burn in my eyes from hearing such a beautiful girl scream, but I knew I couldn't help. If I would yell out her name right now, there was likely that this all was going to be worse. Besides, I couldn't help her, because I couldn't leave the fucking room.

''I'm going to make your life one fucking hell. You're dead.'' He snarled, and suddenly, I heard a door slam. I gasped for air, tears brimming in my eyes as I tried to listen for any kind of sounds. The only thing that I could hear were soft sobs. My heart broke.

''[Y/N]?!'' I screamed, in attempt to make her come to me because I was beyond worried about her. It stayed silent, I could only heard some shuffling. She had probably been moving herself.

''[Y/N]!'' I yelled out, my voice now breaking as I kept my eyes trained on the door, trying to figure out if she was coming down. Again, I heard some shuffling, which was louder this time. [Y/N] was close to the door. She had probably walked down the small stairs that lead to the cellar, where I was kept in a styled room.

''W-What is it, Harry?'' She asked softly with a broken voice while she remained behind the closed door to avoid us meeting in person again. I pulled at the chains again to get closer to the door, but it had no use. I didn't come any further than the bathroom, which I was allowed to use any time. 

''[Y/N], please come in. I want to know if you're okay.'' I spoke with worry evident in my voice. She didn't come in, even though I asked her to. Well, I basically begged her to.

''I'm fine, Harry.'' She said just above a whisper, and continued to keep the door closed to my dismay. I felt a tad of frustration appear in my body, knowing that I couldn't get to her.

''Come here, [Y/N]. I don't believe you're fine at all.'' I almost commanded, and could finally notice the door opening, where [Y/N] appeared from behind from. My lips parted once I saw her, eyes watering from the sight. Right now, when I saw her hurt so bad, did I began to realise how much I care about her. It felt like my heart broke in two.

''Jesus Christ. Come here.'' I said, and felt her walking into my chest, allowing me to wrap my arms around her, even though they were chained. She noticed my discomfort and removed them from my wrists, looking at me with teary eyes. They basically begged me to stay, even though I had the chance to escape. I couldn't run away from her, not even now that I got the chance to. 

I wanted her to keep me.

''This is not the first time he abused you, is it?'' I asked her in a whisper, and brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. The tears continued streaming down her face and when she began to sob, it already said enough to me. My arms around her pulled her closer to me and I couldn't help but to press a long, soft yet light kiss on her forehead to soothe her, even though it wouldn't probably help much.

''Please don't cry, [Y/N]. You're too beautiful to cry.'' I whispered, and wiped away her tears with my thumbs, what made her look up at me. For the first time we looked into each other's eyes and felt something different. Or at least, I did. I felt a sudden attraction, a force drawing me closer. Carefully, as almost afraid for her reaction, I began to lean in slowly. [Y/N] surprisingly did the same, and came closer to my face, eyes trained on each other's while our lips were on the edge of brushing together.

Before I was about to ask her what was happening, she took the chance and pressed her lips on top of mine for a kiss, which I gladly gave her. One of her hands cupped my jaw while I kept holding her and then slowly drew back when I ran out of air. We kept our faces close, and once we made eye contact again, we went wild. Almost in a harsh way, I grabbed her face and smashed our lips together, giving into my desires. She let out a moan and eagerly kissed back, pushing me on my back while she straddled me.

Our kiss deepened when I became bold and brave, and just tried to push my tongue into her mouth. [Y/N] let me and playfully swirled her tongue around mine, swapping saliva. The touch of her wet tongue and the sound of her angelical voice got me going like never before. My cock began to stir in my pants and I couldn't help but to buck my hips into hers. It happened automatically, and I couldn't help it.

''Harry,'' She groaned softly and slid her hands underneath my white T-shirt, letting her skin touch mine. Shivers ran down my spine and tingles were shooting through my body. 

''Take it off...please.'' I moaned, and gave her the chance to rip off my shirt, what left me bare chested underneath her. When I grabbed her shirt in my hands when we took a break from kissing and looked into her beautiful eyes again, she nodded. Eagerly, I pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. My cock jumped at the sight.

''Fuck, you're gorgeous.'' I groaned in delight and placed my hands on her shoulders, just to slowly drop them to her tits. They were plump and just the right size for me to cup in my hands and to squeeze. When I did so, she groaned out my name again and began to hump slowly, rubbing herself over my growing cock. I let out a moan and arched my back while squeezing her glorious breasts over her bra.

''Take me.'' She groaned, when she had been rubbing for a small while and had gotten herself wet enough to be fucked the hell out of. She got me beyond horny, and I couldn't help but to have her for myself completely. 

''With pleasure.'' I growled into her ear, and rolled her around, just to eagerly tug on her jeans to remove it. Pants in impatience began to leave my mouth as I pulled her jeans down her legs and spread them immediately, just to crawl in between them once I had pulled down my own, my bulge very visible in my black underwear. 

''You look like a fucking angel.'' I whispered, mainly to myself so she wouldn't hear me, and began to kiss her body, including her many bruises. [Y/N]'s skin was covered in goosebumps right after, what made me smile. 

''I won't ever let him hurt you anymore, baby. I promise you.'' I mumbled on her skin, and kissed up to her bra, which I removed once she arched her back for me. Her tits were bigger than they looked like when her bra held them in place, and I couldn't leave it to touch them, and began pulling at one nipple while I eagerly took the other one into my mouth to suckle on it. She cried out my name, grabbed my shoulder tightly and arched her back slightly while I could feel her nipple hardening between my lips.

''Harry,'' She moaned and bucked my hips up to my body, eager to feel more. I, however, waited with giving her what she wanted and pulled way from her nipple, just to kiss her neck. As I was doing this, I could feel my heart fluttering with every touch I gave her. There was something about her, something that drew me to her for some reason. And it felt insanely good.

''Shh, little one. Let me take care of you.'' I kissed from her neck back to her chest, down to her pink laced panties. They were incredibly cute on her, and I couldn't leave it to smile at that. As I kissed down, I let my tongue brush over her belly button, what got her squealing out because it tickled. I grinned and kissed it right after, what made her smile.

Softly, I began to kiss her between her legs, eager to taste what was underneath those cute, pink panties of hers. [Y/N] bit her lip when she saw me kissing her little clit over her panties, and let out a small hum when I licked it, trying to enjoy her wet spot that she created from getting so horny. I began to rub her pussy over her panties, aiming for her little clit and her soaking entrance.

''May I take those off, baby?'' I almost groaned in lust, eager to push my cock, which had gotten rock hard underneath my pants, into her soaking cunt. I was impatient about fucking her for the first time, in the very room she kept me captive in. We were going to share one night of pleasure in my bed tonight, we were going to play between the sheets, slam the wooden headboard into the wall and fill the silence with moans, slapping skin and the squeaking of the bed.

''Yes, please.'' She hummed softly, raised her hips from the bed and allowed me to remove the last clothing item from her body. I dropped the pink panties on the ground and spread her beautiful legs for me again, just to push my eager tongue into her fuckhole, taking in her love juices. She moaned my name loudly when she felt my wet tongue working on her soaking cunt. I licked and sucked on her clit, enjoying myself to the fullest while she enjoyed herself fully as well.

''Fuck, Harry!'' She cried out, and placed her hand on the back of my head, just to pull me in closer into her pussy. I looked at her while pleasuring her little clit, and could feel my cock jumping when I saw her in her pleasured state, moaning out my name. It had never sounded so beautiful. As I pushed two of my fingers inside her cunt to finger her good, I used my other hand to open up my jeans, so I could pull it down and jerk my own cock. As soon as I got my hands on my dick, which was as soon as my jeans were hanging around my knees because I sat on them, I began to fuck myself with my hand.

And God, fucking myself while I fucked her orally was great.

''Do you like that, baby? Such a sweet cunt, you have.'' I moaned and continued fucking my own cock, jerking fast. My balls were vibrating with lust, ready to be emptied, whether it was in her mouth or on her chest. As long as I got to fuck her.

When I could feel her pussy closing in on my fingers, I knew she was about to cum. Her moans were getting louder and her back arched more, and that was the point I thought it was best to stop. I pulled away from her wet cunt, even though I would have liked to make her cum again and again until she would pass out, but I just wanted it now. I wanted her body, her pleasure. I wanted her.

I stood up, cleaned up my mouth and fingers by licking and sucking, and stood up, with my cock straight up, erected fully and pointing to the ceiling. In a hurry, I pulled down my jeans and underwear, leaving me as naked as she was. I crawled, just like her, on the bed and kissed her passionately, feeling her hands dropping from my stomach to my crotch. When her hand wrapped around my cock and began to gently tug on it, I cried out her name and began to automatically buck my hips.

''Easy, sweetie. I'm going to take care of you, too. Come here.'' She said, and lowered herself while I kept hovering above her. She kept lowering herself until she was underneath my cock and took it into her mouth to suck on it. I could basically sit down on her face and fuck her mouth, but I thought that hovering like this and gently buck my hips into her face would be better.

''God, your mouth feels so fucking good.'' I groaned out and kept fucking her mouth, feeling her wet tongue brush over my cock and its veins while she sucked hard on me. Moans kept on rolling over my lips while she pleasured me orally, and felt my balls squeeze in anticipation of orgasming. [Y/N] pulled away, and began kissing my cock down to my balls, on which she began to suck. My eyes rolled back as she did that, and enjoyed her tongue licking the sack, too. My stomach clenched in pleasure.

''Such a bad boy, huh? So eager for sex.'' She hummed, and massaged the small part between my balls and my bum hole, what got me crying out loud. I never knew it could feel so good to feel someone massage my perineum. She, however, clearly knew it could pleasure a man. [Y/N] took me back into her mouth, sucking hard enough.

''I haven't been having any in a long time.'' I panted and continued to shamelessly fuck her mouth, pushing myself deeper and deeper towards her throat, the tightness reminding me that there was something better waiting for me. Something wet, tight, warm. Something with inviting walls, which sucked on my cock like she did now, eager for my cum.

''Please let me fuck you.'' I begged, and pulled away from her mouth when she hummed in agreement on my hard cock, which was eager to have a pussy being moved up and down on it. Quickly, she came crawling back upwards again, so our hips were at the same level and I could push my cock inside. As I held onto one of her hips, and dug my fingertips into her skin, I pushed my cock inside her dripping cunt, entering her slowly. The feeling got my eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

''God, so tight...'' I groaned in pleasure and gave her a few seconds before I started to buck my hips into hers, fucking her pussy slowly with a pace that began to pick up with the second. It started with slow moves to fast and almost rough fucking from the lust that rushed through our bodies. Clinging to each other, we cried out the other's name and desperately tried to receive more pleasure by slamming our hips together, grinding pelvises to the point where they brushed.

''Fuck me, Harry, fuck me hard. Take care of me.'' She cried out and grabbed her beautiful tits which shook up and down from my fast movements as I fucked her in missionary position on the bed I used to be chained on. Now, I was fucking my beautiful captor into euphoria.

Sopping sounds were filling the silence of the room, and that made it all more hornier for me. Our bodies intertwined and I couldn't help but to finally feel close to her. To gain more of her, I pushed my lips back on hers, tongues lustfully brushing over the other for more pleasure. I groaned her name again and again, eager for more. 

''Do you like that hard fucking cock in your cunt, huh? Is that what you wanted from me the whole time?'' I breathed as I rolled her over, placed both hands on her ass and helped her riding my cock nice and hard, my cock rubbing against her delicious pussy walls, which were sucking mercilessly on my shaft to get me to cum inside, to fill her up completely, to drown her egg in thick, white spunk. Her fertile pussy needed a few hot spurts of my cum.

''Christ, I want so much more from you than just your hard, fucking cock. I want more than your junk ramming my cunt sore, I want more than your body over mine, hands everywhere.'' She groaned, and humped me hard and fast, rubbing her own little clit as she did so. And she gave me a perfect view of doing that as she sat on top of me. I couldn't bring myself to look away, to concentrate on her face or on her bouncing tits. Seeing her rubbing her cunt was all I could concentrate on, was all I ever wanted to see.

My cock twitched at the sight between her dripping walls, which were taking real good care of my cock, rubbing up and down to get me to cum. It felt amazing to bury myself completely into her and to feel myself sliding so deep inside that canal that my balls had to give me the signal that I couldn't go any further. A loud moan rolled over my lips again.

''Fuck, baby. Harder, fuck me harder.'' She cried out, and I took my chance to slam my hips harder into her. [Y/N] fell forward and held herself up with two arms while I took control of her and began to harshly slam my hips into her, balls loudly slapping against her soft ass. I kept on groaning her name and pressed my face into the crook of her neck to suck on her soft skin. If we were doing this, I had to leave my mark on her. That douchebag of a (ex-)boyfriend of hers will know who owns her now.

''Harder? You'll fucking get it.'' I growled, bit on the sore, sucked-on spot and began to ram my hips in to hers, crushing our pelvises together. Crying together in pleasure, we humped as hard as we could, like crazed rabbits, like tomorrow would never come. I clawed at her and left scratches on her back, eager to fuck her like I had never fucked anyone before.

''Come here, baby. Let's change positions.'' I growled, pulled out of her and got behind her while I ordered her to lay on her side, pushing my cock back into that beautiful, wet fuckhole while holding one of her legs up into the air. I began to fuck her harder than I did before, lowered her leg to grab one of her tempting tits into my hand to squeeze the hell out of while I pulled on her nipple, playing with it. 

''Yes, yes, oh my God, yes!'' [Y/N] cried out in bliss, and lowered her hand between her legs while my cock kept mercilessly slam inside her pussy, fucking her completely sore. Her sweet little fingers began to rub her little clit again, eager to get more pleasure to send her over the edge. I sensed she wasn't that far away from cumming on top of my fucking cock anymore. Her walls were slightly closing in on me already, and her pussy became even wetter when her clit got stimulated. I bit my lip and whispered her name, what made her turn her face to me.

I took my chance and pushed my lips back against hers, quickly sliding my wet, eager tongue back inside hers. They played, twirling together while we moaned loudly and continued to slam our hips together to get us to the point we both longed to be.

''Fuck, Harry, I'm getting so fucking close, baby.'' She cried out and gave me kisses all over me, our sweaty bodies slapping together like sex obsessed teenagers whom fucked the hell out of each other whenever they got the chance to. My eyes rolled back, and I forced myself to go harder to throw her over the edge, just like she would throw me.

''Cum for me. Do it. Cum on my cock whenever you feel the need to. Let me see that pussy of yours cum.'' I groaned, eager to see and feel her cumming for me. I altered our position and got back into missionary position, so I could look at her sopping cunt while I fucked her. [Y/N] spread her legs wide for me while I took her hard, so hard that the bed slammed against the wall repeatedly. I began to moan when her walls began to tighten on me more and more, at one point so much that her cunt began to clench hard, sucking on my cock to yearn for my cum. I cried out her name.

''Harry, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna-'' She screamed, but she couldn't even finish her sentence anymore because her orgasm consumed her. Her back arched and a loud, piercing scream left her mouth as she cummed on my cock, my cock squeezed. Her cunt released cum on top of my cock, her wetness leaving me soaked, juices running to my balls.

''God, baby, you're so beautiful when you cum. You're going to make me cum, too. Baby, let me c-'' I moaned, louder and louder until my moans turned into loud groans of pleasure. Just before I could give her cunt the juices it wanted so desperately, I pulled my cock out, jerked it a few times and released on top of her stomach, groaning and moaning her name loudly as came down. My balls squeezed and my body trembled, shook and quivered.

''Fuck,'' I groaned, and fell next to her, completely out of breath and spent. Our bodies were satisfied by extremely sweaty from our fucking. Once I had completely calmed down, and my breathing had gone steady, I looked at her, just to notice that she was already looking at me. Smiles appeared on our faces.

''Hey.'' She giggled, and I chuckled before I moved a little closer to her, feeling a need for company in bed.

''Hey.'' I whispered, and pressed a kiss on her cheek, smiling widely. [Y/N] made me feel happy, and that wasn't just because she just gave me a mind blowing orgasm. She always did. From the very start, the day she brought me here and kept me hostage.

I never wanted her to release me. I didn't want to leave. Especially not now.

''Excuse me for a moment. Let me clean my stomach, okay?'' She said, pressed a kiss on my lips and moved to the bathroom to clean her skin, while she left me sleepy in bed. I was satisfied, spent, happy. Feeling the sweat on my body turn cold, made me shiver. I moved underneath the covers and buried myself in bed, so I could fall asleep, hopefully with her in my arms, cuddled in, intertwined.

After a few seconds, [Y/N] came back into the room and slowly got into bed with me. She looked into my eyes so silently, but never made an attempt to cuddle with me until I pulled her closer. I could see she appreciated the gesture. With a smile, she cuddled into my chest and brushed the chains away from the mattress, so they couldn't bother us in our sleep. That also made clear that she wasn't going to lock me up again.

''Please don't leave now that you have the chance to, Harry. Please.'' She begged, and could see her eyes fill with sadness. My heart broke and I shook my head, pressing a kiss on her sweet face. She grinned softly.

''I would never, trust me.'' I whispered, and placed her head against my chest, so she could peacefully fall asleep without having to be scared that she would be hurt again.

''Do you promise?'' She asked, and tucked the both of us in for the night as we shared one pillow. I let out a hum, pressed a kiss on her head and watched the candles in the room burn a little more until I closed my eyes and let myself drift off slowly with the most special girl in my arms. A gril that might have been holding me hostage and doing wrong things, but I couldn't have been happier that she did.

''I promise.''


	43. #43

A small moan escaped from her lips as we lay in bed, buried underneath the duvet. For some reason we hadn't been sleeping intertwined like we do most of the time, but as long as she slept next to me and I could listen to her calm and to-sleep-lulling breathing, I was fine with it. Another moan left her mouth and I slowly fluttered my eyes open, only to see my beautiful, sleepy girlfriend laying there, her hair sprawled over the pillow, some strands hanging in front of her face.

She seemed so cuddly to me, so snuggable. Though, I fought the urge to curl into her side and place my head on top of her breasts to resume my sleep, because I didn't want to bother her while she slept. [Y/N] always got grumpy for a few hours when someone woke her up, and I didn't want to irritate her in her sleep, so I watched her from a close distance.

When I rolled over, so I ended up on my belly and was about to close my eyes and listen to her steady breathing again, I could feel her moving next to me. [Y/N] whined and my eyes fluttered open again, only to notice that she was about to pull my arm up that I was using to rest my head on. With a small, yet sleepy smile on my face, I lifted my elbow up and she crawled with her head underneath it, our faces touching while an arm of hers fell half over my bare back.

I pressed a kiss on her nose very softly in case she was still asleep, but I could see the corners of her mouth twitch upwards a bit. [Y/N] was awake and that was my chance to cuddle her in to me, because I really needed some of her attention this morning, no matter what it was. I rolled back onto my back and pulled her with me, what made her groan out softly before she cuddled into my chest and intertwined our legs, just like I wanted.

We laid in complete silence for a while, almost dozing off. It gave me a peaceful feeling to know that I had just woken up next to her instead of waking up alone in some kind of hotel room in one of the most biggest cities on the world. I'd rather wake with her in this village, between our white bed sheets, all snuggled up together, than to wake up in luxurious hotels I don't give a damn about.

I had missed her a lot while being away from home, and Skyping with her every single day didn't make the awful feeling disappear. It kept being evident. It made me feel homesick and lonely, even though I was with the boys.

After she had continued her sleep a little while on my chest, with my arms wrapped around her waist, she altered our position again, and turned her back to me, so she could continue sleeping on her side. I turned with her and spooned her body from behind, my face buried into her soft, nice smelling hair. Almost automatically I nuzzled my face into it and let out a happy sigh, smiling softly. [Y/N] let out a small moan again, what triggered something in me.

It sounded quite a bit like a moan she'd release when we played in bed.

It had been a long time since we last had sex with each other, which was before I went away from home for a few months to give gigs with the guys. To be exact, we made love to each other the last night I was still at home, because we knew we were going to miss that once I was gone. And we were right, not only did I miss her company next to me in bed, but I actually began to miss making love to her. It was something we did often, and being in an empty, silent hotel room only made it worse.

I let my hand trail underneath her shirt, just to cup her breasts gently, flicking my thumb over her soft, yet hardening nipples. She wiggled in my arms and let out a soft hum, but it didn't seem to wake her from her sleep. I, however, had intentions to wake her up, and just continued, softly massaging her tits in the palms of my hands. As I did so, I pressed some butterfly kisses all over her shoulder, up to her neck, what made her frown her eyebrows a little. She was noticeably being disturbed in her slumber.

When her nipples had hardened underneath my touch, and one of my fingers kept circling around the swollen nub, I lowered my other one slowly back to her stomach, just to slide it down between her thighs to cup and rub them softly. I could feel my stomach boil with excitement, what caused my cock to harden very slowly, in for pleasure. And once I started asking her for pleasure, for sexual stimulation, I couldn't stop. It had been far too long.

I craved [Y/N].

My hand began to move more upwards to her core between her legs after stroking her soft and silk thighs for a while, what began to excite me even more. I wanted to moan out for her attention, to make her touch me, to give me what I needed so desperately after such a long time of being separated, but I didn't just yet. I wanted to wake her up by touch, not by sound.

I continued to push my hand between her legs and searched for her little clit while I closed my eyes and relaxed against her while my cock noticeably grew hard, now hard enough that it began to pulse in order to make me search for pleasure. While rubbing her clit to get her excited and to give her the pleasure she deserved, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, humming softly.

A soft whine rolled over her plump lips, what made me grin against her hair. I noticed that she began to spread her legs a little, so I could reach her cunt more easily. My other hand, which was positioned on her chest, squeezed one of her tits.

"Harry," [Y/N] whispered sleepily, and pushed herself more against me as she pulled the covers over herself to block the chilly air out.

"Mhh," I hummed, but she didn't react anymore, just enjoyed the touch of my needy hands on her body. The more her legs began to part for me, the more touches I began to give. Her cunt became wetter with the moment I kept rubbing her clit, until the point when I could feel her arousal cover my fingers as I rubbed.

I slid my fingers from her little clit, over her wet cunt lips, to her entrance where I pushed two of my fingers inside all at once, what made her stir on the mattress for a moment. As I peeled off her shirt with one hand, I continued to finger her pussy with the other, curling my fingers upwards against her soft walls, what made her back arch a little. She squeezed her eyes shut and relaxed.

"Mhh, Harry," She moaned when I attached my lips to one of her nipples and began to nibble and swirl my tongue around the hard nub. My fingering continued, and I could feel her cunt become wetter with the moment I touched her.

"Shh," I whispered and pulled my hand away from her pussy, just to find it soaked in her juices. Eagerly, I brought my fingers to my mouth and began to lick them clean to take in the familiar, sweet taste I missed for so long. Wanting more of those lovely love juices, I lowered myself underneath the blanket and pushed her legs apart as I positioned my face between her thighs.

Starting off with soft kisses on her thighs, I slowly began to kiss down to her core, softly nibbling on her skin or licking some parts. And when I had finally reached her pussy, I couldn't wait anymore and dove right in, licking up all her arousal.

''Breakfast.'' I muttered softly, and began licking her pussy eagerly, pushing my tongue inside to collect more of her tasty cunt juice that I love so much. As my tongue brushed over her wet walls, I hummed to myself and pulled back, just to move my tongue to where she wanted it to be.

"Fuck," [Y/N] cried out when she could feel my eager, wet, soft and slick tongue working on her slightly erected clit, which searched for attention and stimulation. Finally feeling back home, I began to suck on her clit and pushed the two cleaned-up fingers back into her cunt. It made her moan out louder and louder this morning.

"Yes, fuck, keep going..." She moaned, spread her legs fully and placed her hand on the back of my hand to push me deeper into her cunt. It made me smile, and it encouraged to continue eating her out while I fingered her hard and in the way she wants me to.

As I did so, my cock grew fully hard, ready to be pushed inside her wet cave, ready to be buried deeply inside until I couldn't go any further. Until my balls held me back, until I couldn't go any further because her womb is in the way. [Y/N] continued whining out my name in the most angelical way she possibly could, and it only drove me to do more, to take her harder than I had ever been before, even though I was too lazy to basically fuck her through the wall. I wanted it to be lazy, kind of sloppy sex, just because it was so early in the morning.

''Please, don't stop.'' She groaned, and began to buck her hips into my face in attempt to get more stimulations, but I had to pull back when I could feel her walls tighten in on my fingers. The combination of my tongue flicking over her sweet, little clit and my fingers curling against her wet walls was getting her to the point she longed to be.

Without saying anything, I pulled my fingers out to her dismay. It caused her to let out a displeased moan in return, probably angered that I did something against her will. She specifically told me not to stop. But, to make up to her, I licked my fingers clean and moved upwards until I hovered perfectly above her naked body, and angled my cock at her entrance just after I gave her a look and pushed in, burying my cock inside to drive it back home.

''Jesus,'' I growled out at the feeling of her wet cunt trapped around my cock, gave her a few seconds to get used to my cock being inside her dripping pussy, and then began to thrust, fucking her slowly. The familiar pleasure of fucking her dripping cunt so early in the morning got my eyes rolling black in bliss. I felt her hands scrape over my skin on my chest, what left goosebumps all over my body while I continued to pleasure the both of us in bed underneath the sheets.

''I missed you so much, [Y/N].'' I whispered in delight when my head fell back, and continued to push my cock inside her cunt with force to keep the pleasure running through us. I saw her sleepy eyes observing me, just like mine did, and a smile appeared on that cute face of hers, what got my heart racing. She moved her hands from my chest to my back, where she pushed her fingertips into my skin to pull me closer. Our noses bumped together as she did so, but she managed to tilt her head to the right a little and pressed her lips against mine ever so gently. 

My head began to spin from the touch of our lips back together, and my eyes fell closed while my hips continued to slam into hers. Sometimes I thought I smashed our pelvises so hard together that I crushed hers. My cock got rubbed by her wet pussy walls just the way I liked it, from the tip to the end of the base. Besides being wet and giving me too much arousal to use as lube, which was something I loved -one soaked cunt to fuck-, her walls also sucked on me as I slammed into them, trying to basically suck the cum out of my balls. And I loved it, just like I loved the way she used her mouth to make me cum time after time. [Y/N] was the perfect sucking machine girlfriend at the times I needed it, aside from being the most wonderful girlfriend someone could ever have. And I'm honored to call her mine.

''Take me, Harry.'' She moaned against my lips, when she could feel one of my hands, which I used to hold myself up, to slide over her thighs, down to her cunt. In no time it had found her eager clit, which was basically screaming for my attention while my whole body felt like it was on fire and screaming for hers.

''God, I love you so much.'' I groaned, and did my best to give her exactly what she wanted from me: my pleasure. My fingers began to rub fast circles on her clit while I kept slamming my cock between those lovely, soaking pussy walls of hers, which had covered my whole dick in her arousal. But it felt so good and it made me want to cum right away. Nothing felt better than fucking my own girlfriend's cunt, which was wet for me the whole time. And that caused us to fuck a lot when I'm at home.

''I love you.'' She moaned softly, and pushed her tongue past my lips, in search for mine and to explore my mouth. We didn't care about morning breaths, we had left that behind us in the beginning stage of our relationship when she slept here for the night with me. Since then, we just kissed. 

The bed began to shake a little when I sped up my thrusting, what caused the headboard to bump into the wall and the bed itself to squeak. The neighbours probably already heard us fucking by now, but none of us cared enough to stop with what we were doing. [Y/N] grabbed a hold of my body and suddenly turned us both around, so that she hovered above me instead of me above her. Our eyes met when she disconnected her swollen lips from mine, what made me swallow.

''I want to ride your cock, daddy.'' She whispered, when she placed her soft hands on top of my chest to steady herself. I couldn't help but to let out a small moan and closed my eyes for a second to enjoy her on top of me even more. The touch was almost overwhelming; it felt amazing to have her sitting on top of my hard cock, completely shoved into her tight pussy.

''Go ahead, baby girl. Make daddy proud.'' I moaned back at her when my eyes opened, and could feel her moving on top of me right away, fucking me in the right ways I had taught her. [Y/N] began to make quick fucking movements on me, riding my cock in the perfect way. My back began to arch in pleasure of feeling her pussy rubbing my cock so well, and her bum-cheeks slam down on my balls so nicely.

''Such a good girl.'' I whispered, and couldn't leave it to grab her ass and spank it loudly, what forced a squeal out of her mouth. It made me grin and repeat my actions until her cheek was sore. [Y/N] was grinning from ear to ear while she rode me and played with my nipples. My hands travelled from her ass to her tits to grab, which were hanging above my chest, jiggling from the movements she made as she lowered her soaking, fuckable cunt on my cock every single time. 

Eager to reach my high, I began to fuck my hips back into hers to drive my cock home as far as I could. My balls were already swelling with excitement of shooting my spunk into that tight hole of hers, in order to fill her up completely. Groaning and moaning loudly, I continued to fuck my cock up inside her eager pussy, skin slapping loudly. Suddenly, [Y/N] pulled away from me, what made my cock slip out of her cunt. I groaned displeased; I wanted to fuck her more, for a longer time.

My cock slapped hard against my stomach, dripping with [Y/N]'s arousal. It was a horny sight to see my cock laying there, twitching for more, while the tip was red and dripping pre-cum and [Y/N]'s slimy-like arousal at the same time. I groaned and could feel my balls squeeze.

I wanted to cum.

''Such a big cock,'' [Y/N] whispered, got on her knees between my legs and grabbed the base in her hands, to jerk it. I whined and began to buck my hips into her hand to pleasure myself, but it was nowhere near to the amount of pleasure I got of fucking her delicious pussy.

''Fucking love it when it destroys my tight pussy. You like it too, don't you, Harry?'' She whispered, and came a little closer with her face while she continued to jerk my soaked cock. It was so hot to see my girlfriend sitting there between my legs with my cock in her hand, jerking the life out of it. It made me feel even hornier than before.

''I love pushing my cock inside of that fuckable cunt of yours, baby. Daddy likes fucking his baby girl.'' I groaned, and finally she gave me more by taking my cock in her mouth to suck on it. A small cry left my mouth, and I couldn't help but to buck my hips into her face while she sucked and flicked her tongue all around me.

As she sucked me hard, and used one of her hands to roll my balls and play with them, I noticed that she was rubbing and fingering her own pussy with the other right in front of me. Even though I love watching her giving me a blowjob, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from how she was playing with her cunt, and to listen to the sopping sounds she produced with doing that.

Eventually, when she noticed my eyes were trained on her cunt, she pulled away from my cock and laid back on her back, legs spread wide so she could see me playing with her pussy. With a smirk on her face, she fingered herself, while she used her other hand to rub her clit right. I groaned and grabbed my cock to jerk as I watched her, feeling a bigger need to cum, to cum hard. Even I began to drip.

''Mhh, Harry. I've been fucking myself like this so many times when you were on tour. I've been pleasuring this pussy all the fucking time.'' She cried out, and sped up her fingering, what got my eyes almost rolling back from the pleasure of seeing her masturbating in front of me. I reached out, took some of her arousal and used it as lube while getting closer and quickened the jerking on my cock.

''Been fucking myself for hours at the thought of you.'' She continued, and began to rub herself harder, nipples standing up straight and hard from her arousal. I thought I was going to black out soon if she wouldn't stop what she was doing, because I could feel my cock jump in my hand and my balls were squeezing hard in lack of pleasure. My hand wasn't enough to come, even though I'd jerk it as hard as I could with her juices as lube. Her pussy is so much better.

''Make me cum, Harry.'' She moaned, and bucked her hips to me, what made me let go of my cock. On instant, I grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her to me, what made both of her hands slip away from her cunt. Our eyes met, hers in pure shock, while mine were clouded with lust. Everything else disappeared around me. Only she wasn't invisible; it was like a tunnel-vision, and I had to fuck her.

''Watch me, baby. I'll make you cum hard.'' I growled, and slammed my hard cock back inside her cunt, what made her squeal out in surprise. With a faint smirk on my lips and my eyebrows furrowed in concentration, I continued to fuck her cunt as hard as I could while I lowered one of my hands back to her clit to rub. 

Her walls were already closed in on me already, so she had gotten herself close already by rubbing and fingering her own pussy at the same time. It caused me to have a tighter and wetter cunt to fuck, and that made it all better. [Y/N] grabbed one of her tits and began to lick her own nipple while looking at me with lust, what got my cock twitching at the sight. Once she was horny, she's a completely different person; a bad girl, different from what she was normally. People don't know she has this side. The sweet little girl attitude had disappeared.

Our skin slapped together almost harshly while I kept pounding her cunt as hard as I could with my cock, which was about to explode because it almost couldn't handle the pleasure anymore. But [Y/N] was close too, her walls were closing in on me even more and cries of ecstasy were rolling effortlessly over her lips, which were truly sounds from heaven. 

''Cum for me, [Y/N]. Show me I'm home.'' I growled, and continued to rub her clit as hard as I could while she pulled at her hard nipples, which were proudly standing up. My cock began to swell, now about to burst and shoot cum deep inside her cum-craving cunt. Just a few seconds before I lost it, she came down violently on my cock, screaming my name in delight while her back arched and her eyes rolled back.

With a loud shout of her name, I came and shot a few hot spurts of cum inside of her, filling up her pussy as I did so. Our bodies were shaking from pleasure while coming down, muscles contracting and cries leaving our mouth effortlessly. Only when we rode through them slowly, and the orgasm had drained our energy completely, did we fall exhausted on the mattress again, panting like wild animals.

I collapsed on top of her chest with my body still positioned between her legs, but she didn't mind. Instead, she wrapped them around me and did the same with her arms around my waist. Silence returned in our bedroom again, only our breathing audible.

At one point, when our bodies began to turn cold, [Y/N] grabbed the covers and draped it over the both us before she let out a happy sigh and looked at me just when I looked up at her.

''Good morning...'' She murmured softly, and pressed a soft kiss on my sweaty forehead, what made my eyes close in happiness. I could feel her love pull me in completely, like a warm blanket wrapped around me when we cuddled on the couch. It felt amazing and lulled me back to sleep before I possibly realized it.

''Good morning, sunshine.'' I murmured, just before I dozed off in her arms.


	44. #44

The crowd roared loudly. It was almost deafening to stand in the middle of thousands of people cheering out your name, while the other side was shouting out the name of my opponent. My eyesight was a little blurry from the hits I had gotten already, and I could taste the familiar taste of iron in my mouth. My lip was bleeding from the impact of the hit I recently got.

''You can do this, Harry! Finish him!'' [Y/N], my supportive girlfriend, shouted from outside the cage. She had been supporting me from the start, which was a few years ago when I decided to fight for a living in a cage. We have been naive teenagers, thinking that nothing could go wrong, but that was until I got [Y/N] pregnant at the age of seventeen. When she gave birth to our first baby, a little boy, I knew I had to make money to take care of my family, otherwise I couldn't call myself a man, a husband or a father. They are my everything, and it was my job to take care of them, to make sure they're safe, have something to eat and a roof above their heads.

''Go, baby! You can do this!'' Her encouraging words really seemed to give me the me the new amount of energy to hit the life out of my opponent. With power streaming through my muscles, I swung my arm for a direct hit to the buff guy in the cage. My fist made contact with his cheek, but it was good enough to slam some teeth out of the guy's mouth.

He fell backwards because he lost his balance, which was my chance to finish this off and earn a couple thousand pounds to make a living. Completely focused on the bleeding man in front of him, I kept slamming my fist into his face, I kept punching the shit out of him until he passed out.

The crowd when wild when they noticed I was about to win, but the only one I seemed to hear cheering was [Y/N]. I did this for her and my little boy, not for myself. I did it to take care of them. Thinking about her and my baby boy, gave me the last bit to finish this fight.

Kicking and slamming like a wild, attacking animal, I kept beating his guts out. A fist to his face. A kick in his stomach, followed by another kick against his chest. Suddenly, I felt unstoppable. I had the guy just where I wanted him to be; in the palm of my hand. I just had to squeeze it closed.

The more I hit him, blow after blow, the more confused the opponent began to look. His eyes seemed a little cloudy and he couldn't stand balanced on his two feet while he tried to defend himself by raising both fists to his face to block my hits. However, because he was almost losing consciousness, he failed miserably. This, of course, came as an advantage to me.

One last slam against his temple knocked him out, what caused him to slump to the ground, unconscious. The referee counted to five while slamming his hand on the ground each time he called a number until he reached five. My opponent stayed unconscious, meaning I had won the fight.

When they announced the winner, everyone went wild, including my baby girl [Y/N], who was jumping around happily, clapping her hands with a smile from ear to ear plastered on her face. She's always so happy when I win a fight for our family, and that made me feel so proud of myself. I was proud to provide them happiness. They don't need much to be happy, but still.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" The crowd cheered, but I felt too dizzy to smile and celebrate my victory. The cage got opened, and just when I was about to stumble back because the hits I had gotten in this fight got me lightheaded, [Y/N] caught me, holding me straight.

"Easy there, big winner." She giggled and pressed a kiss on my bloody face, what made me smile. Even though we have been together for a long time, had a child together and went through a lot, including ending up broke and on the streets to figure it out because our parents had kicked us out of their house when they found out [Y/N] was pregnant. Ever since, we had been a team. Without her, I was nothing. Without me, she was nothing. We needed each other to survive.

"You need some stitches here and there. He has damaged your eye brow pretty bad." She murmured while walking me out of the cage, where we met some of my fans. I signed some quick autographs and took a few sips of a bottle of water my girlfriend had offered me. She always took care of me, and that was something I highly appreciated about her.

People congratulated me for winning the fight, and the money basically got shoved into my hands right after by the boss of the cage. Apparently, he was pleased and amused by the fight and the fact that I won it. [Y/N] and I counted the money, only to come to the conclusion that I had just earned us £6000 to live on for a few months. That'd give me enough time to heal from my bruises and wounds and to train for an upcoming fight. I had to keep the money streaming.

"Come, let me bring you to the dressing room so I can clean you up." She said with one of my arms wrapped over her shoulders to keep me up. I leaned my head on her shoulder, feeling a sudden need for something as intimate cuddling with her in bed.

I wanted to hear her steady breathing in complete silence, her warm skin underneath the silky sheets of out bed, her touch on my body. I wanted the opportunity to touch her, to make her feel insanely good, to fuck her brains out. But I couldn't. Not here in front of all these people.

The roaring died down a little when [Y/N] closed the dressing room door behind her. I sat down on a bench which was placed in the middle of the path between all the lockers, like they have at (high school) gyms. A small, almost relieved sigh rolled over my lips as I sat there, feeling rather happy that the fight was over. At the same time, I felt sore from all the hits I got.

"Let's see, baby." She said when she had gotten her hands on a first-aid box, and sat down on my lap, legs wrapped around my waist. While she concentrated on my bleeding eye brow, I concentrated myself on her. My hands found her thighs, which I cupped. She didn't seem to mind.

When she touched the open eye brow to examine and clean it before she wanted to stitch it for me, I hissed.

"Shit, [Y/N]. That hurts." I moaned in pain and tightened my grip on her thighs, what made her jump a little on my lap. Her eyes found mine.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I've got to stitch you up." She said softly, with eyes full of regret of hurting me, and pressed a small kiss on the top of my nose before she continued. I groaned in pain when she made my wound sterile with some alcohol. It began to burn and I really had to clench my teeth together to keep myself from saying something again. 

My hands, however, began to get a tighter and tighter grip on her thighs, what made her squirm on my lap a little, involuntarily brushing our crotches together as she did so. I moaned in delight of having something rubbing up against me, but she thought it was out of pain.

''Sorry.'' She whispered and began to stitch my wound with a needle and a small wire as careful as she could. I loosened up my grip a little and let her do her thing on me. Very gently, she stitched my skin back together for it to heal again, and dabbed the escaped blood away from my face. She cut off the small wire, took another look to see if she had done it right, and then sat back, sighing softly. Our eyes met.

''All done.'' [Y/N] said, and gave me one of those smiles I fell for years ago. And I still do. I still fall for her every single day. 

''Thank you.'' I whispered, and pulled her in for a hug, so I could nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck for a moment. This, however, was a mistake because her skin touched my wound, what made me pull away. [Y/N] chuckled at my goofiness and shook her head lightly while brushing some hair from my face that had fallen out of my bandana.

I pulled her closer into my lap by grabbing her ass and pulling her deeper into me until she was sitting right on my crotch. Her eyes turned a bit wilder when I did so, but a seducing smirk never came. 

''Do you know how lucky I am to have you?'' I whispered to her, and brushed her hair over her shoulder, feeling my fingers slip through her soft strands. My body began to scream for something more, for something I haven't been having for a few days. 

[Y/N] looked at me for a moment before both of her hands cupped my face and pulled me closer in order to smash our lips together. I groaned in pleasure and grabbed her body in my arms, just to shove her closer to mine. Eagerly, [Y/N] began to ease her tongue into my mouth, what made my eyes roll back into their sockets, even though they were closed. My head got hazy and all I could think about was to take her right here, right now.

With tongues lustfully playing, I let my hands slide underneath her shirt, up to her bra, where I squeezed her beautiful tits. She groaned and bucked her hips into mine, rubbing our crotches together again. A small whimper left my mouth, basically begging her for more. Or, at least, my body was begging for more. Screaming, even.

''Harry,'' She moaned, and that was the sign for me to undress her. I needed to empty myself, to relieve. And most of all, I craved her love, her pleasure, her attention. My job as a cage fighter, or boxer as some people call me, takes a lot of time away from me and my family, including from me being with my wife. It had been so long that nothing happened in the bedroom, and right now, when we're finally back together to share time, I took my chance.

''I'm gonna take care of you, baby. No worries.'' I groaned against her soft, fuckable lips and tore off her shirt, leaving her in a bra which held her breasts in the most sexy way. It was one of those push-up bra's she wore, what got my cock stiffening underneath her. She's so devourable. Nibbling on her bottom lip, I lustfully pulled down her bra, what made her tits fall out immediately. A groan escaped from my mouth at the sight.

Jesus.

''Fuck, they are so sexy.'' I moaned and began to play with the nipples like I always did while fucking her, what got her moaning out for me. [Y/N]'s eyes rolled back and fell closed while I pulled and rolled, what made her back arch into me. Soon after, her hips began to buck to rub that eager cunt of her on top of my hardening cock in my boxer pants. 

When I could feel her humping my thickening, stiffening cock, I let go of her tits and grabbed her hips to help her grind on top of my cock. I couldn't wait to have her cunt sinking down on my length fully, to have me buried completely into her, bodies connected in the most intimate way. I'd get to fuck her just like I did when I was still a young, naïve teen. The time when I filled her cum-needy pussy up with thick, white spunk to enjoy. It brought me the most beautiful kid ever, and now, now I was going to do it again, filling her up.

''Come here, baby. I want your cunt.'' I growled and pulled her off me, just to pull down her shorts, leaving her in bra and panties. Her knickers were soaked in arousal, leaving one big, wet spot. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip from looking at it, and could feel my cock twitch again, impatient of being shoved inside of that dripping wet cunt, to fuck those walls sore and show her she's mine again. I couldn't wait to fuck her brains out, to show her I love to push my cock inside of her as much as I did before in my teenage years. 

And fuck, those times were so good. Being the little rebel I was, I even had the balls to fuck her in front of her parents, fucking her pussy on the couch underneath the blanket while watching TV with them, finger her while having dinner, fuck on her parents bed when they were out for groceries, we even did in the kitchen, where her mother cooked. And that wasn't enough of a thrill. We also loved to fuck each other in public, in parks, cinema's, libraries, everywhere we could think of. I lost track of how many times I've fucked her already. And guess what, we haven't changed a bit. We still fuck everywhere we can, even in presence of our little son, but without him knowing it.

All those flashbacks got my cock fully hard in my pants while I knelt down to my knees and spread [Y/N]'s legs for me, so I could touch her soaking wet panties with my fingers, which were eager to touch and finger her good. Once my fingers brushed over her clothed cunt, they got damp. Her arousal was coming through her panties. I could even smell it, what made my cock stir again. I was so eager to fuck her in a public place, which was this time the lockers room. Everyone could come in.

''Such a wet pussy for me, baby. You want my cock inside of you? Do you want it fucking you? Pounding your juicy walls?'' I moaned at her, grabbed her panties and basically gave her cunt a wedgie. She groaned and began to rub her clit against the clothing, moaning as she did so. I let her frustrate herself for a period of time while I kissed the inside of her thighs, licking and nibbling on the skin very gently. Her moans increased, just as the humping against the clothing. Watching her enjoying herself got me even hornier, and I was sure about the fact that I was dripping pre-cum already, impatient to fuck her.

''Fuck, yes. Fuck me, Harry!'' She cried out eagerly, and that's when I pulled her soaked panties down and spread her legs for me again, her shaved cunt on full display. It was soaked from arousal, juices dripping to her ass hole. I groaned to myself in pleasure of seeing this, and spread her pussy lips apart, seeing the arousal dripping out of her little fuck hole. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip again, but I couldn't help but to dive in immediately and lap up all those lovely cunt juices.

''Yeah, eat that pussy, baby.'' She groaned, spread her legs even more and began to hump my face a little while she pushed my head more into her cunt by placing her hand on the back of my head. I groaned erotically in response and continued to lap up all her juices before flicking my tongue over her little clit, which had erected a little, seeking for pleasure. And now it got my wet, eager tongue for her to do the work on her little cunt.

''Your fingers, Harry. I want your fingers.'' She whined and I grinned, knowing exactly what she liked me to do. She always liked my fingers in that tight, wet, little fuckhole of hers while having my tongue working on that little nub of hers. Once I pushed two of them inside of her, because she could handle that easily, she moaned out in ecstasy.

''Such a wet cunt.'' I groaned at her through clenched teeth and began to finger fuck her while sucking and licking her clit, what made wails of pleasure leave her mouth. All those sweet little moans got my cock stirring again. I began to curl my fingers up, knowing that it was her favourite place to get finger fucked. It often made her squirt all over me, and that was exactly what I was about to make her do.

''Shit,'' She cried out and arched her back while I kept violently finger her cunt. My tongue never stopped fucking her little clit, what made her pussy around my fingers even wetter and clench in bliss. I knew she was ready.

''Squirt for me, come on.'' I growled, and began to finger fuck her even harder to get what I wanted from her. I could remember the day she first squirted for me. It was on the kitchen table at my house, when my parents were gone. We were fucking the whole day, knowing it was our chance to do whatever the fuck we wanted. And I made her cum time after time, so hard that she squirted all over the kitchen table and over my chest and stomach. It made me cum right away to see her ejaculate, leaving one big mess.

''Do it, [Y/N]. Fucking squirt!'' I commanded, and bit on her clit. A scream in pleasure left her mouth and then released, squirting all over me. She soaked me with her pussy juices, what made me moan out loud. It was so hot to see her squirting, and it surprised me that I hadn't gotten off from the sight already.

''Such a good girl.'' I groaned, licked myself clean and then cleaned her up, humming at the sweet taste. [Y/N]'s body was shaking on the little bench, muscles clenching and jerking a little. Only when she seemed to regain her breath again, did her wild eyes open. She got up slowly and smiled before grabbing my hard cock, which was very visible underneath my shorts. Feeling such a familiar hand wrap around my junk made me shiver.

''I want to suck you so bad, baby. Please that good cock of you, make you cum like crazy, harder than you've ever done before.'' She said, and began to kiss my cock over my shorts, giving it some licks as well. I watched her teasing me with an intense stare. I wanted [Y/N] to pull my pants down, grab my cock and suck and fuck me until I cum.

''Do it.'' I ordered, and she grinned seductively before doing as she was told, what made me sigh in relief. As she pulled my pants and underwear down, which had a stain of arousal in them, she grabbed my cock and began to jerk it immediately, what made me whine. Breathing unsteadily, I began to buck my hips up into her hand. Then, like she understood what my body was screaming at hers, she began to suck on my junk, what made me cry out in pleasure. Her tongue began to swirl around the head of my cock, what got my balls jumping.

''Suck it, baby. Suck it good.'' I moaned and began to buck my hips into her face to get my cock deeper inside while I held her head in place by grabbing her hair in my hand. [Y/N] hollowed her cheeks like the good girl she is and continued to bob her head up and down on my cock, rubbing my balls with her hands as she did so. The harder she sucked on my dick, the harder I began to push her head down. I loved to feel her sucking on my cock, and now that the pleasure was running through my body, I demanded more without using the words. I showed her.

''Pussy, [Y/N]! God, I want your wet cunt fucking my cock!'' I whined out in pure frustration of not being able to have what I wanted the most. Her eyes opened and she pulled away, just to tease me even more by softly brushing her wet tongue over my cock, what made me growl. Having enough of her teasing, I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, only to slam her against one of the lockers in the room. The cold metal against her skin made her shiver.

''You'll regret teasing me, baby.'' I growled, pulled up one of her legs and eased my cock inside of her wet, dripping fuck hole, pushing myself fully inside. A gasp left her mouth and I couldn't help but to moan at the familiar feeling of pussy around my cock. I have been fucking this cunt for years and I'm never going to get used to it.

''Punish me, daddy.'' She groaned loudly, when I slammed her against the lockers again while fucking my cock hard into her, completely taking her for myself. My eyes turned dark at her saying that I had to punish her and could feel something like tinglings erupt in my lower stomach.

''I fucking will.'' I growled, and began to slam my hips to her, pounding my cock inside her cunt with force. She cried out and clung to me by holding on to my shoulders and digging her nails into my skin. My eyes rolled back from pleasure of feeling those juicy walls around my cock again, sucking on it, yearning for cum.

''Your cunt feels so good.'' I growled and buried my face into her neck to bite on her skin and suck the blood to the surface, leaving my mark on her body. She purred and slid her nails from my shoulders to my lower back, what got me moaning out her name, marks left.

I grabbed both of her legs in my arms, wrapped them around my hips and continued to pound myself into her, continuously ramming myself against the mouth of her womb, the part of her body I longed to fill up with thick, white cream to soak her fertile eggs. The thought of filling her cunt up again, just like when I did when I was seventeen and got her pregnant, made me tremble with lust. I loved filling up her cunt.

''I love your cock so much, God, it fucks me so fucking good. Screw my brains out, daddy!'' She screamed and I clasped my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, not feeling like being caught and forced to stop fucking her. I wasn't leaving until I came, and hard.

''Keep quiet, [Y/N]! You don't want people to come in, now, do you, baby? I'll punish you even harder if you don't shut that fuckable mouth of yours. Daddy won't give you your treat if you don't.'' I snarled and kept taking her hard against the lockers, fucking my cock into the tightest and wettest hole I've ever had in my life. My dick kept rubbing against her juicy walls in the right way, what got me whining out for more pleasure. I was too spoiled with her fucking me all the time like my cock was a toy she could play with 24/7. Basically, she could, because I was in for a fuck anytime, but it left me wanting more every time.

''Sorry, daddy. Fuck!'' She groaned out loudly, and I gave her a light slap in her face to warn her. It wasn't a harsh slap, but just a small tap, because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her. She moaned softer in return and rolled her hips into mine to get me deeper into her pussy, but I couldn't; I was already buried as deep as possible and my balls held me back.

''Quiet, [Y/N]. If you don't I'll fucking pull out now and leave you to masturbate until you cum.'' I warned her again, what made her nod while swallowing nervously. She was too turned on to masturbate, she needed my cock to cum, she always had to. With just her fingers fucking her fuckhole and rubbing her little clit wouldn't get her where I brought her.

''Stand. Lean against the lockers, I'm gonna fuck you from behind.'' I ordered, and she complied, slowly getting down and took position like I said I'd like to take her. With both hands placed against the locker, she bend over, exposing her ass and pussy by doing that. I sunk to my knees and began to eat her out from behind, sliding my tongue over her freshly fucked cunt and slit. She groaned and began to push back at me, trying to get my tongue deeper inside of her. However, to her dismay, I pulled away.

''Naughty.'' I groaned, slammed back inside her cunt and began to fuck her hard again, pressing her completely against the locker. My eyes rolled back in pleasure of having her and couldn't leave it but to spank her bum cheek until my hand print was visible on her sore skin.

''Fuck, Harry.'' She groaned and spread her legs a bit more while I slammed into her, skin slapping together in an almost harsh way. [Y/N] lowered her hand between her legs to rub her clit, but I slapped her hand away before she could possibly touch herself. I replaced her hand on her clit with mine, so I fucked her fuckhole and rubbed her clit at the same time. Moans slipped from her mouth effortlessly.

Suddenly, the door to the lockers room, where we were fucking, flew open. [Y/N] wanted to pull away, but I wouldn't let her, I was so close to cumming undone, and I couldn't bring myself to pull my cock out of her wet cunt.

''Jesus Christ, Harry! Really?!'' My manager, Scott, shrieked when he caught us fucking each other lustfully in the locker room. A growl left my mouth in frustration of being caught fucking my girlfriend, and gave him a dead glance while keep pushing my cock between her cunt walls, which were getting juicier with the moment. The combination of my cock ramming her walls, pounding her cunt so hard while my fingers rubbed her clit nice and hard, what got her moaning. Shamelessly, we continued fucking right in front of Scott's eyes.

''Fuck off. Can't you see I'm busy?'' I growled aggressively and could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge now that Scott was watching me fuck her. With hands raised, he walked out, shutting the door behind him, muttering some colourful words. [Y/N] and I never stopped fucking, what got me closer and closer. It was thrilling to have someone watch us fuck.

''I'm gonna cum, [Y/N]. You better cum on top of my cock right now.'' I snarled, and kept rubbing her clit nice and hard, what got her gasping for air. Her hips began to buck into mine and my hand in order to rub herself even more against my fingers. That was one of the hottest sights I'd ever seen. Cries of pleasure began to leave her mouth.

''Harry, fuck!'' [Y/N] screamed in pure ecstasy and came right on top of my cock. The squeezing of her walls, the milking on my cock, made me cum right after her, pushing me off the edge. With cries and groans leaving my mouth, I shot my thick, white spunk inside of her cunt, filling her up completely. I collapsed on top of her back, but her legs couldn't hold up the weight and sunk to the ground with me right behind her.

''Did you cum inside of me?'' She panicked, and pulled away, only to see my cum dripping from her cunt onto the concrete floor. That was enough for her to give the answer she needed to know.

''Harry, what were you thinking? You'll get me pregnant again!'' She panicked, and made an attempt to get it out of her, but I stopped her before she could and wrapped my arms around her naked, sweaty body. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

''[Y/N], calm down.'' I spoke and pressed a kiss on top of her cheek, in order to soothe her. When she decided to listen to me, she leaned into my chest for a well-needed cuddle. I gladly gave her the attention she needed.

''But what if I get pregnant? We're already struggling with our lives and having a second one will only make it harder.'' She mumbled softly, and could hear her voice shaking as she talked, lips pressed against my shoulder.

''We're going to make it, baby, whether it's with a second child or not. I can always fight more often to support my family while you continue doing your job.'' I reassured her, but she didn't seem so fond of that.

''I don't want you to fight for us, anymore. It's not healthy for you. It's time we're finding steady, serious jobs. We can't go like this anymore, and really not now you've probably got me pregnant.'' She said, and gave me a look with her teary eyes. I gave her a comforting smile and nodded, pressing a kiss on top of her forehead.

''Okay, baby, okay. We can figure this all out slowly. We can both search for some more well-paid jobs and find a nicer place to stay for us and our boy. For now, we have more than 15.000 pounds to spend on our new home I've won with the recent fights. Have some trust in us; everything will be okay. For our little family.'' I spoke, and for a moment, I thought she became emotional. A smile appeared on her face, what made me feel better. This all was going to be just fine.

''Thank you for being such a lovely man, Harry. I love you.'' She whispered, and pressed a kiss on my lips to show me how much she cared about me and how much she loved me. It made my heart miss a few pulses and I instantly felt so much happier. We were strong, so strong as a couple. Nothing could break us apart, I wouldn't let anything break us apart.

''I love you, my dandelion. Come, let's take a shower before we head home and pick up our boy from daycare.''


	45. #45

''What kind of porn do you want to watch? I don't really have a suggestion right now.'' I groaned, as I laid on top of [Y/N] on the couch, only wearing underwear. The laptop was placed on the table next to us, on which I was scrolling down the web page.

''Let's watch gay porn.'' [Y/N] giggled and I let out a small groan, displeased with what she suggested. My groan triggered her to chuckle and she ran a hand through my hair before kissing it softly. I hummed more in a satisfied manner this time.

''You know I don't like gay porn.'' I moaned at her and buried my face between her tits, which were bare. We were only in our underwear, trying to find the right porn video to watch, probably to eventually fuck each other in the middle of our living room.

''It's the same as hetero anal porn videos.'' She laughed, and brushed her hand through my hair again, softly tugging on the strands. The feeling of her doing that made me moan softly, but I didn't stop looking through the web pages and categories for a good porn video to watch. There had to be something to turn us on that much that we couldn't leave it to just fuck each other just as hard as the couples in the videos.

Ever since [Y/N] and I got together, we've been really adventurous with our sex life. We have tried multiple things, but kept it to ourselves and agreed to not share ourselves. She is mine, and no other cock but mine could enter that cunt of hers. The same was for me. I'm hers and no other cunt could but hers could sink down on my dick. And that went on like that.

That resulted that we were adventurous together. We've had sex in the open, in different rooms, public places, cars, limo's and taxi's and absolutely love watching porn together to wank to. But, it never really lasted with wanking ourselves, because once I see her rubbing and fingering her cunt, eyes trained on the laptop screen and moaning, got me wanting to push my cock into her tight, fuckable cunt right away.

''No, it's different. You know I don't like to see two men fucking each other's hole. And that is different from seeing a man fuck a woman's ass.'' I grumbled, and choose for some hetero, high quality porn, which was professionally filmed. Those were our favourite besides seeing people fucking, masturbating and cumming in public - like in buses, trains, parks, in front of people etc. Just to see those drooling cunts and cocks got us going like crazy.

''Stop complaining, you idiot. Just choose one to wank to. Here let me. This one seems hot.'' [Y/N] said, and clicked on a video which showed us two people fucking in the open air in France. He pulled out his cock through his fly and began to fuck her in front of a statue, her dress rolled up till her stomach, so her pussy was on full display. Eagerly, he fucked his cock into her sopping cunt, the both of them moaning loudly. Nobody was near them anyway, besides some cars passing by every now and then.

I could feel my cock stirring inside my underwear, and even [Y/N] began to get turned on by the sight of that guy slamming his big, fat cock inside her pussy. The girl began to switch positions and took him hard while sitting on his lap, riding him while he sat on the stairs, which lead to the statue. [Y/N] let out a small moan when my hand slid upwards to her hardened nipples, so I could play with her for a bit. She lowered her own hand to her clothed cunt and began to rub circles on her little clit.

''God, this is such a hot vid. Fuck, we have to do that, too, sometime.'' I groaned, moved more upwards, watched [Y/N] rub her cunt over her panties and began to lick her hardened nipple, what got her moaning out again. Her moans got my cock growing hard, straining against the fabric of my boxers. We continued to watch the two fuck each other hard, and at one point, I couldn't leave my hard on in my underwear untouched anymore. It was pulsing and twitching in anticipation and it drove me crazy.

I moved away from [Y/N] to get some space and get more comfortable, and pulled my underwear down my legs, what got my cock jumping up and slapping against my lower stomach, what made me moan a little. [Y/N] spread her legs and began to visibly rub her pussy over the fabric of her underwear, what got me even hornier than I was before. Knowing that I was watching her, she pulled her underwear to the side and began to rub her clit for me, smirking as she did so.

''Harry,'' She moaned, and pushed her fingers inside her little fuckhole, which has been fucked a lot by my cock. Sometimes I don't even understand how her cunt is still that tight. We fucked almost daily, and she keeps staying that deliciously tight around my cock when I fuck her.

''Good girl, baby. Keep rubbing that horny pussy of yours.'' I moaned, and completely forgot about the video playing, only the audio to be heard while I focused on her wet, sopping cunt. [Y/N] rubbed her clit hard and fast, hips bucking in the air for more friction. When her fingers sunk into her cunt, she cried out my name again. She soaked her slim fingers in her arousal, what made me groan. They glistened in the daylight.

The sight of my baby girl fucking herself, got me fucking horny. To lubricate my cock, I dropped some saliva on the head, so I could fuck my wet hand while watching her play with herself. It didn't feel as good as a pussy, but at least I was getting somewhere. My eyes kept being trained on her, her beautiful tits with rock hard nipples, her hips bucking, her wet pussy being pleasured and her eyes, which were trained on mine, shining with lust. Such a little minx.

With the tip of my cock as red as it could be, I crawled over to her, already smelling her arousal from miles away, what got my cock twitching again. Grinning at the sight of her, with her legs spread wide, panties shoved to the side and her cunt on display, I began to pull them down her legs, exposing her to me completely. My teeth sunk into my bottom while lowering my face between her legs, eager to taste her sweet, juicy cunt. When I did, she squealed and giggled to the touch of my wet tongue.

''Mhh, fuck, yeah.'' [Y/N] moaned loudly as I ate her out and pushed my tongue inside her little, tight fuckhole. Moans effortlessly rolled over her lips and her hands got a purchase on her tits, which she squeezed together and played with her nipples. It was fucking sexy to see her doing that while I pleasured her orally.

''God, yes, eat that cunt.'' She cried and I gladly continued, flicking my soft, wet and eager tongue over her small clit, which had hardened and revealed itself from underneath the hood. Her legs spread apart even wider, hips bucking into my face while she pulled me in closer and closer by pressing against the back of my head. I groaned at the feeling and taste of her sweet pussy, and continued licking up the sweet juices. 

''Lovely, lovely cunt.'' I moaned, and lowered one of my hands to my cock to tug, now feeling a huge urge to take her, and hard, right here on the couch. And the more I heard her moan, the more her pussy clenched from the touch of my wet tongue licking, the more I wanted to push my cock inside and fuck her sore.

''Come here, baby. Daddy wants to play with his little kitten.'' I growled, positioned myself on my knees between her legs, and pushed my cock inside of her, burying myself deep inside. A small gasp left her mouth, my favourite gasp while fucking; the gasp she let out when I pushed my cock for the first time inside of her. Her walls tightened in on me, sucking eagerly on my cock to make it cum and fill her womb up.

After giving her a few seconds to get used to my cock inside her tight, little cunt, I began to pound her hard, completely pushing her against one of the arm rests of the couch, a pillow behind her head included. She moaned when she could feel my hard, needy cock fuck her hole sore, skin slapping and bodies scraping. My hands grabbed a hold of her body while fucking her as rough as I could, balls harshly slapping against her soft skin. Our eyes met while we fucked each other on the couch.

''Kiss me.'' I groaned and slammed down my lips on top of hers for a passionate, eager kiss made of a mixture of love and lust. My hips grinded into hers harshly, pelvises crushing together while my cock rammed her juicy, little fuckwalls as hard as I could in this position. [Y/N] tried to keep up with my kissing but her mouth soon fell open from the pleasure, eyes rolling back from the force.

''Fuck, Harry. Fuck me harder!'' [Y/N] almost screamed against my lips while bucking her hips into mine, what drove me to fuck her harder and harder, until I couldn't go any harder or faster. Her moans were loud and high pitched from the pleasure she experienced of my cock pounding her tight hole, eyes rolling back in ecstasy again. The sight of her so overtaken by pleasure that I gave her, made me grin.

''Do you like that, huh? Do you like that hard cock fucking your sweet, little pussy?'' I panted, and kept roughly slamming my hips into hers, burying my cock inside of her drooling cunt as deep as I possibly could. My balls were slamming against her ass with force, what got them vibrating with lust and impatience of drowning all those awaiting eggs.

''I fucking love it, Daddy! I love your cock inside, fucking me senseless.'' She moaned out loudly and tried to kiss me but she was almost passing out from the pleasure I gave her with maximum force and speed. Her tits were jiggling around from the force I used to fuck her brains out, what got me groaning out her name loudly, lustfully.

''The only fucking cock you'll be having inside that cunt of yours is mine. Daddy's cock only.'' I growled, suddenly heard the moans of the two strangers of the porn video moan with us, voices mixing in the living room. [Y/N] pushed me back, what left me laying on my back. She sat back down on my cock and began riding it hard and fast, what got me moaning loudly.

''Yes, fuck that cock, kitten. Fuck it!'' I cried out and grabbed her bum cheeks in my hand to squeeze and guide her up and down my cock quickly, so we could keep the speed and force of me fucking her. To help her out even more, I began to buck my hips harshly into hers, driving my cock back home. The tip of my cock bumped repeatedly against the mouth of her womb, what got me groaning out loudly, so loud that the sounds of the porn movie, which was still playing, weren't audible anymore.

''Fuck, Daddy!'' [Y/N] screamed for me, and kept humping me like she had never humped me before, holding her delicious tits in her two hands to please and squeeze. Suddenly, our dog entered the living room to check up on us. He had probably heard [Y/N] scream. While we continued to fuck hard on the couch, he came over at sat down next to us, watching with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

''Hey, buddy. Do you like seeing your owners fuck each other? Yeah?'' I laughed at his silly face and continued to pound [Y/N]'s sweet little cunt, what got her moaning out. Our sweaty bodies slapped together, while our dog continued to watch, the tip of his cock poking out a little. The sight of his owners fucking in front of him, because he probably knew what we were doing, turned him on for sure. I smirked and refocused on [Y/N].

''Come here, baby. Let me change our position. Stand up for me.'' I said, pulled her off my soaked cock, which her pussy had done, and watched her obey me on instant, only to come face to face with the dog, which was excitedly walking around, his cock now visible a little.

''Well, well, well, look at that, beautiful. You've not only turned me on, but the dog as well, huh?'' I chuckled, and watched our dog grab some sort of hold on one of [Y/N]'s legs, and began to hump it. [Y/N] looked at me with a clueless look. I just laughed and pushed the dog away from her, but he came back, jumping excitedly like he was expecting us to play with him.

''Come, let's continue fucking. I want to cum and fill that sweet little cunt of yours again.'' I groaned, lifted one of her legs a bit and placed it on the edge of the couch while the other was still steadily placed on the ground. [Y/N] bent over and placed both hands on the arm rest to keep herself steady. I pushed my cock back inside her fuckable cunt from behind and began to pound her right away.

''Oh, fuck, yes,'' She moaned and began to drive her hips back into mine, pushing my cock deeper inside her little pussy. Her walls were tightening a little, what got me thinking that she might have been close to cumming again.

As we continued to fuck each other on full speed again, our dog jumped on the couch in front of us and sniffled at [Y/N] before he buried his snout into [Y/N]'s cunt, licking her clit. A yelp left her mouth and she tried to push the dog away, but he came back as soon as she pulled her hand to herself.

''Good boy, lick that clit. Make mommy cum.'' I praised the dog and told [Y/N] to stop pushing him away and just let him lick her cunt so she could cum. Eventually, she listened to me and let the dog eat her cunt while I fucked her sweet, little fuckhole. This got her walls closing in on me, what gave me a tighter cunt to fuck.

''My God, Harry, it feels so fucking good.'' [Y/N] cried out and bucked her hips into the dog's snout, eager to feel more of his tongue on her clit. I groaned at the sensation of feeling her pussy getting even wetter around my junk, what made it more easy for me to fuck her.

''Are you gonna cum, huh, baby? Are you gonna cum right on top of Daddy's cock?'' I groaned in her ear, grabbed her tits in my hand and watched the dog eat her cunt out while I fucked my cock inside of her. Tingling feelings in my lower stomach signaled me that I wasn't far from cumming as well.

''Yes, yes, oh my God, yes!'' [Y/N] screamed, and came right on top of my cock, body writhing, shaking and contracting heavily, what got her eyes rolling back, mouth falling open. To feel her cunt clench in on me and suck even harder on my cock than it did before, got me cumming right after her. Shouting in pure ecstasy, I filled her cunt up with my cum, shooting it deep inside while shaking and losing everything.

''Fuck, [Y/N]!'' I moaned and gave little thrusts to make the feeling of my orgasm last as long as possible. When it faded away, it felt like it had sucked all the energy out of me. I collapsed on top of her, what caused her to collapse on top of the couch. Luckily, the dog managed to move away in time.

Panting, we laid there for a while, spent, satisfied completely. I pressed kisses on her bare shoulder while laying there with my cock still inside of her, keeping the cum from dripping out of her freshly fucked cunt. She hummed happily and pressed a kiss on my hand just before I pulled away from her and sat down beside her spent body.

[Y/N] turned around and spread her legs, just to see the cum running from her cunt to her ass hole. The dog suddenly jumped off the couch and buried its snout back between her legs, what got her squealing and closing her thighs. I, however, wanted to see it.

''Come on, boy, clean mommy's cunt. Eat Daddy's cum.'' I groaned, and watched our dog licking [Y/N]'s cum drooling pussy. It got me hardening all over again to see our dog eating out her cunt for the first time. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it, I was so fucking horny.

''Good boy, lick it.'' I groaned, and began to jerk my cock while watching the dog, feeling myself harden in the palm of my hand to the thought of it eating my cum. When the dog was done licking, it began to hump her again. My eyes met [Y/N]'s, who had already noticed me jerking my cock.

''I think he wants to fuck you.'' I laughed and nudged her a little. [Y/N] turned her head to me, eyes finding my own.

''So?'' She said, and pressed her thighs together again when our dog had stopped licking her clean. I grinned at our dog, which was still humping her leg in attempt to fuck and cum, his red cock sticking out from his furry foreskin.

''You should let him bang you.'' I said, and nonchalantly continued tugging on my cock, what got [Y/N] hypnotised. She has always loved seeing me fuck myself, tugging hard on my cock, desperate for a release. Her mouth, however, didn't fell open from the sight of my cock hardening again just after cumming, but because of what I said.

''Are you insane? That's not even normal. Besides, we agreed not to share.'' She said, and tried to push the dog, which was still humping her leg and panting heavily, from her. However, it didn't really seem to work.

''We've decided not to share with other humans. An animal is different. Besides, it's just our pet, it won't hurt anyone.'' I almost moaned while jerking my cock, looking at the dog humping my girlfriend. He was beyond horny. [Y/N] looked unsure about what I suggested, as if she was doubting whether to do this or not.

''C'mon, [Y/N], it'll be fun. We'll tell nobody.'' I smirked, and patted her thigh for a moment, what made her look up at me. Lust flickered in her eyes, what only gave me the impression that she wanted this just as bad as I wanted to see it. We both wanted to do something taboo and naughty.

''But what if it hurts?'' She mumbled, and took a look at the dog, who had given up on humping and laid down, licking his erected cock. I wished I could do that when I was at tour, so I could make myself cum like [Y/N] always does. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

''He'll just fuck you. It won't hurt, baby. Let's try once, and if you don't like it, we'll stop.'' I said, and stopped jerking my cock for a moment to spread her legs again. Her pussy was shining with arousal and a bit of my cum, which had dribbled from her entrance. A smirk grew on my face.

''Look at that. The thought of fucking the dog got my baby turned on. Such a naughty girl. You want it so bad, don't you, baby?'' I teased her, and called the dog, what made it excitedly jump to us. I gestured him to lick [Y/N]'s sweet little cunt again by tapping on her pussy with my hand, which seemed to be enough to make him do what I wanted him to. [Y/N] squealed, but didn't clam her thighs together.

''Good boy. Lick mommy's cunt clean before you get to fuck her. Make her wet for you.'' I praised the dog, what only got [Y/N] moan louder and louder than before. I grinned, and continued to watch the dog please my girlfriend while jerking my cock again, the other hand rolling my balls softly in the palm of my hand.

''Do you like that, baby? Do you like having the dog to lick your cunt?'' I growled, and reached over to sit on top of her chest, so she could suck my cock while the dog worked on her sweet little cunt. Eagerly, she took my cock in her mouth to suck on, humming and moaning on top of it from the sensation that the dog gave her. Craving for more pleasure, I began to buck my hips into her face to send my cock down her throat as much as I could.

''Fuck, Harry, he is humping me again!'' [Y/N] moaned, when the dog had licked her cunt enough and took all her juices. I pulled my saliva-soaked cock away from her mouth and took a seat next to her on the couch, noticing that the dog was indeed humping her again.

''He is definitely ready to fuck you.'' I groaned, ordered her to sit on hands and knees on the couch, and invited the dog. He jumped on top of the couch and sniffled at [Y/N]'s pussy again, only to give it a few licks from behind. My cock jumped from the sight of him pleasing her in the way I always do.

Suddenly, the dog launched itself at [Y/N], clamped his paws around her hips and began to thrust, but missed her fuckhole miserably. Instead, he began to rub his cock against one of her bum cheeks. I chuckled and shook my head.

''Angle him, Harry. I want to feel his cock in my cunt.'' She moaned, and I did just what she asked me to do. I re-positioned him behind her while he kept thrusting like an idiot, and enjoyed my hand around his furry shaft, because he began to fuck it instead of her pussy. I quickly guided him to her little, wet fuckhole, and watched his cock sink into her wet, freshly creampied cunt, what got him humping her faster than he did before. [Y/N] screamed in pleasure.

''Fuck this is so hot.'' I groaned, and continued to watch the dog fucking my girlfriend with his red cock, jerking my own as I did so. The dog made [Y/N] his bitch and drove his knot home by fucking her wet cunt as hard as he could, faster than I ever could. No human could ever thrust this fast. 

''It's obvious it has been a long time since he fucked a bitch, huh? He is completely making you his bitch. He likes fucking a freshly creampied cunt to fuck.'' I groaned, and kept watching the two on the couch. The dog stopped humping and rested against her back for a moment before he pulled away, his red cock hanging hard between his legs. He walked to [Y/N] and began to lick her face. She giggled.

''Wow, look at his cock. It's so fucking big. It's like a human cock, but then slightly smaller.'' [Y/N] breathed unsteadily and I nodded, noticing how big his cock was. But, it was nowhere as big as mine, which was still hard and being jerked. The dog jumped off the couch and came to me, looking at my cock. He began to lick it, what made me moan.

''Fuck, we've bought such a horny dog. Lick daddy's cock, boy. Such a good dog.'' I moaned, and felt his tongue brush over my dick again while I grasped his and began to jerk to keep him hard. His hips began to buck and small whimpers began to exit his mouth. I grinned when [Y/N] watched us pleasuring each other.

''Go and fuck mommy. She needs your cock.'' I ordered the dog, but of course, he didn't understand me until I tapped [Y/N]'s ass. The dog gave my hard cock a final lick and then jumped back on the couch, just to start humping [Y/N] from behind again, his big, red cock sticking out to meet her glorious fuckhole. Once again, I guided him in, and he began to fuck again, his paws clawing at her skin.

''Fuck, yes!'' [Y/N] screamed loudly, and continued to enjoy the pleasure of our dog while I stood up and walked back to the place I was previously seated, in front of her face. I angled my cock at her mouth.

''Suck it.'' I growled, and watched the dog hump her like tomorrow was never going to cum. His hips were quickly slamming against her ass cheeks while he fucked her from behind like he had never fucked before. [Y/N] seemed to love his cock inside her drooling cunt, which was always wet, cum-craving and horny.

She obeyed completely and began to suck on my cock again while she moaned and rubbed her own little pussy as the dog fucked her, moaning on top of me as she did so. The vibrations rushed through my balls, what made them squeeze. I was not going to last very long with this horny sight in front of me.

Little whimpers were beginning to escape the dog's mouth, what got me smiling. He was close to squirting all that thick doggy cum into my girlfriend's cunt. Our cum would mix inside her cunt, what only made it hotter. [Y/N] being close to her own orgasm as well, began to suck harder on my cock, what only got me closer and closer to the edge. Seeing our pet fuck his mistress only made it harder for me to hold it.

''I think he is going to cum inside of you, soon. I'm close, too. Keep sucking on my cock. Keep making me feel good, baby.'' I groaned loudly, and could feel my balls beginning to contract, meaning that I was about to cum. [Y/N] moaned, eyes rolling back as she did so while she rubbed her clit hard and fast while sucking and feeling the dog penetrate her hard in a desperate manner to cum.

''God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm-'' I groaned and let out a loud wail of pleasure as I shot my cum into her mouth, covering her sweet little tongue with my thick, white semen. The dog was soon after to follow and shot his dog cum deep into her eager pussy with a whine leaving his mouth, collapsing on top of her back to rest, still knotted with [Y/N]. [Y/N] was the last one to cum and came to the feeling of being filled up with our dog's sperm, screaming my name as she did so.

I brushed through her hair while she came down and smiled, feeling somehow special that she still managed to scream my name instead of the dog's. After a few minutes of being knotted with the dog, he pulled away with a large pop, what made the semen gush from her cunt. [Y/N] sat down and spread her legs, watching the cum run down her thighs. The dog came back and started licking her clean again.

''Won't you look at that. What a cum eater. He eats my and his own cum.'' I said, laying spent beside her, half cuddled into her while we watched the dog eat her pussy again to clean [Y/N] up. She moaned at the touch of his tongue rolling over her sensitive cunt, and pressed a kiss on top of my lips before humming satisfied.

''That was fun.'' She yawned, exhausted after almost two hours of non-stop fucking. I grinned, nodded and curled into her, yearning for her cuddles. Like she could read my mind, she pulled me in close and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

''Do you think we can do this again sometime?'' I asked her softly, and looked at the dog lapping up the last bits before he walked away to his bed and began to lick his hard, freshly fucked cock clean. [Y/N] chuckled and nodded.

''Yeah, that'd be nice. But I like fucking you much better. We can use him as our fuck buddy whenever we want to.'' She said, and cuddled more into me on the couch, our spent, naked bodies meeting and pressing up. Feeling the cold kick in a bit, I grabbed a blanket and draped it on top of us. She seemed to appreciate what I did and smiled while I twirled her hair around my finger.

''Deal. But I get to fuck you more. You're mine.'' I growled, and buried my face into the crook of her neck, mumbling against her skin. She chuckled and hummed before pulling me in closer so I could fall asleep with her, all cuddled in.

''Oh c'mon, you'll always be my number one. No need to stress those balls. I'm yours.''


	46. #46

''Cookies, cookies, cookies...'' I mumbled to myself while scanning my eyes over the shelves which had all kind of cookies, from chocolate chip to normal cookies. I just couldn't find the ones I was looking for, and let out a small sigh. Frustrated with myself because nothing would really go like I wanted it to, today, I just grabbed a random box of cookies and threw them in my shopping basket.

But just when I wanted to go to the cash register, I bumped into someone because I wasn't looking at where I was going. This caused me to fall backwards on the ground on my bum with the products I was going to buy all sprawled over the floor. I heard someone mutter something.

''I'm so sorry-'' He said, and got up, reaching out his hand for me to grab so he could pull me up. I accepted it and pulled myself together, standing up. Only when our eyes met did I freeze. Such familiar, forest green eyes...

''It's-'' I tried to say, but it felt like the words had been taken from my mouth the moment I wanted to say them. The person in front of me froze as well, eyes filled with pure shock. I felt a wave of emotions wash over me, but I refused to cry. It had been too long, [Y/N], I told myself, get over this shit.

''[Y/N], is that you?'' He then asked quietly while he let his eyes wander up and down my body, taking in the details of my face and the way my body's shaped. I did the exact same thing, and noticed that his hair had grown long, somewhere until his shoulders. It was different years ago, when he still swept his hair over his forehead and had curls until a bit over his ears. Look at him now, a completely different guy.

''Yeah...'' I mumbled, and let my eyes scan all over him again until I got used to his new shapes and appearance and just let my eyes glance at my feet, feeling venerable in his presence. See, Harry and I had been in a relationship for about four years before we broke up. Something had gotten in between our relationship, and apparently we both thought that it wasn't worth it to continue having a relationship with each other. Ever since we broke up, we lost contact. And now, after so many years, I bump into him while doing groceries. This day was getting worse and worse.

''You've changed.'' He said softly, and lifted my face up with a few fingers, so our eyes would meet again. When they did, he smiled gently so he wouldn't scare me away.

''I like your new look. May I say that?'' He continued, and I swallowed while nodding, feeling something igniting deep inside of me. However, even though I craved that kind of reaction with him again, I pushed it down and awkwardly stepped away to grab the fallen products from the ground. Harry helped me.

''Did I hurt you? I mean, when you fell. It's my fau-'' He tried to apologise, but I was already aware of what he was doing and cut him off with a small smile.

''No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking.'' I said, and grabbed the basket again, holding a nervous grip on it as I did so. Harry didn't seem to notice and smiled at me, eyes twinkling to the sound of my voice. He awkwardly cleared his throat and grinned to himself. Suddenly, he got that serious look on his face, and his voice rang through my ears again soon after.

''Why didn't you let me hear anything from you?'' Harry asked with a saddened tone in his voice that made me feel like he had just stabbed me in my heart.

''You might as well have been dead. There was no call, no message, no interview in magazines - nothing. You worried me, [Y/N].'' Harry continued talking, curving his eyebrows in such way that it looked like he was about to cry. However, he didn't.

''We broke up, Harry. Did you honestly expect me to let you know how I felt or what I did? The book closed, years passed. Things happen in life.'' I said, and he swallowed, giving me a pained expression as he stood there, with his own basket in his hand.

''I-I just thought I'd hear of you again...'' He whispered, and looked down, what only made me feel worse about myself. Normally when I broke up with someone, I didn't want to see them again, ever. But with Harry it was different. He was not only my boyfriend, but he was also my best friend - the one I could rely on. And when we broke up, it felt like I had lost both of these persons. It still stings.

''Hug?'' I suggested almost inaudibly, but when he nodded his head and dropped his basket on the ground to wrap me in for a hug, it seemed like it was all loud and clear to him. I placed my basket on the ground and hugged him back, only to feel his face being buried back into the crook of my neck. It felt like another stab to my heart - it was his favourite place to put his face when we hugged or cuddled at night. After years of being alone, I finally felt that again.

''I've missed you.'' He whispered and drew back slowly, looking intensely at me with his wild green eyes. It was like he looked right into my soul again.

''I've missed you, too.'' I said, gathered my shit together and grabbed my basket to go to the cash register while he walked after me, all silently. Having him to follow me around was a little awkward. While placing all the products on the little treadmill, he spoke up again.

''Would you like to hang out, maybe? As friends?'' He asked in a somewhat insecure way, as if he was already preparing himself for a rejection. I turned around, looked him right in the eyes and nodded.

''That'd be nice.'' I told, and a smile appeared on his face right after, probably from the excitement of maybe having the chance to become friends, or something close to that.

''How about a cup of coffee at mine?'' I suggested, when we had bought everything we wanted and paid for it. Harry seemed in thoughts about my suggestion, but nodded anyway and placed the last items in a plastic bag before he followed me, strolling with me to my home, which was not far from the supermarket.

''So, how's life?'' I asked, trying to break the ice between us while we walked to my home, entering the street. Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

''Oh, you know, it hasn't changed much. I got married to a woman, Piper, but that's it, really.'' He said and waited for me to open up the door when we reached my house. I snorted.

''Hasn't changed much? Harry, you've got married.'' I said, and got in, leaving him to close the door behind him while I walked to the kitchen and began to make some coffee while placing everything that I had bought into the fridge.

''Yeah, well, hooray for me. Your house still smells the same as before, though. It comforts me.'' He said, completely changing from subject, what got me thinking that his marriage wasn't going as planned. It wasn't my business anyway, so I kept quiet and continued getting us coffee.

''I'm glad you feel a little comfortable here.'' I said, poured us some coffee and got to the living room, where I found him seated on the couch. Carefully yet silently did I sit down next to him. Harry thanked me for the coffee and stared at the wall for a moment, where he found an old picture of us.

''I miss that time.'' He whispered to me, like he wasn't allowed to talk and slowly placed his hand on mine, which was in between us. For a moment, I thought of pulling away, but I didn't. I simply couldn't do it and hurt his feelings even more. Harry curled his fingers around my hand and took a hold on it.

''We seemed so happy.'' I told, not really knowing what to say in situations like these. It was uncomfortable and awkward, yet did I still like his presence.

''You really made me happy. My eyes are even smiling in that picture. You know, you still do when you accepted my request to hang out. Thank you. I really need someone to hang out and talk with.'' Harry said, and refused to let go of my hand, keeping it in his. His green eyes fell on top of them, and he swallowed audibly, what got me feeling nervous.

''[Y/N], why did we break up?'' Harry mumbled softly, and looked at me from the corners of his eyes with a sad, dull look. I felt my heart breaking at that time, just by knowing that it has been tough on him, too.

''We fought about something I don't even remember.'' I said, and noticed him getting a bit closer until he pulled me in for a small cuddle. I sighed against his shoulder in sadness.

''I'm sorry that happened to us. I wish it hadn't. I have been stupid to let you go, and I'm sorry. But you have to know that there hasn't been a day that I didn't think about you.'' He said, and turned our small cuddle into a deep, longing cuddle which lasted longer than it intended to. But I couldn't care less, I enjoyed the scent he always has, his warm chest and his rhythmic breathing.

Suddenly, he pulled away from our hug, and looked straight into my eyes, just like he did in the supermarket. His green pearls began to fill themselves with tears until they began to run down his cheeks.

''I still love you, [Y/N].'' He whispered painfully and rubbed his eyes to remove his burning tears. When he didn't succeed because he kept on draining them, I wiped them away on my own with my sleeve. Harry froze and opened his eyes wide, to look at mine with shock. We drew a little closer, but nothing really happened.

''Do you still love me, too?'' He whispered, as if he was afraid for the answer. I brushed away his remaining tears and then pulled back.

''I've never stopped loving you, Harry.'' I said, noticed him coming closer while keeping his green, dreamy eyes on mine and felt his hands grab a hold on my jaws before he smashed our lips together in one quick movement, what got my eyes closing from pleasure. It had been a 4 year gap since I had felt those sweet, soft lips press down on mine, and I'm finally feeling them again. Harry pulled away in shock of what he had done.

''I'm sorry, oh my God, I'm so sorry. You probably have a boyfriend, and I didn't think straight - I have a wife. God, [Y/N], I'm so sor-'' He tried to say, but at that exact moment I didn't know what was going through me. Lust took over and I couldn't stop myself from pressing our lips together again. Harry, who eagerly kissed back even though he had a wife waiting at home, didn't seem to mind either. We fell back on the couch, my body underneath his.

''God, I've missed you so goddamn much.'' Harry moaned and slipped his tongue between my lips to touch my wet muscle, eager to feel it again after 4 years of not having each other. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closed in order to feel more. Harry was already begging for more, moaning out my name.

''Please, let me have you.'' He begged, and moved his kisses to my neck while he rolled his hips into mine, rubbing our clothed crotches together to create sexual pleasure. The more and longer he rubbed against my clothed cunt, the harder and more evident his bulge became. Harry began to moan and sucked on my neck, leaving his all too familiar marks on my skin. I cried out his name.

''Please, [Y/N], let me make love to you. Let me make it up for what I have done.'' Harry moaned against my skin, and continued to buck his hips into mine, dry humping me. I clawed at his back and bucked my hips back into his for more, knowing exactly how we were going to end up already; sweaty, panting, moaning between the sheets of my bed, bodies connected and skin scraping together.

"Take me, Harry. Just take me." I whispered, when he had pulled his face away from my neck and stared into my eyes while letting our hips brush. He pressed our lips together while he grasped a hold on me and lifted me up, arms underneath my bum while I wrapped my legs around his hips to stay in place. While kissing and making out, he carefully walked upstairs, remembering exactly where my bedroom is.

Once we reached the room, he let me down and eagerly began to pull at my clothes in order to take them off. Clothing items flew through the room because of our hasty way of getting rid of them, small pants of lust left our mouths as we did so. When Harry was left in nothing but his underwear, and I was left in nothing but my panties, he kissed me again and fell forward against me, what caused me to fall on top of the bed with him on top of me. A small yelp left my mouth, what made him smile against my lips.

"[Y/N]," He moaned, and I rolled him over what made him end up on his back, me straddling him. Slowly, I drew away from his lips and began to kiss his neck, where I left some small hickeys before kissing down to his chest. I pressed kisses on the place his heart is, which was racing and beating loudly, what got me smiling. My kisses trailed down to his stomach, where I took in all his tattoos he had gotten, until I reached his underwear and pulled them down slowly.

Harry, however, wasn't as patient as I was and began to move his legs to get them off quicker. It made me chuckle to see him do that, and helped him for a moment before I threw his underwear on the ground and refocused on him. His cock was fully hard and twitching in anticipation. His needy eyes were trained on mine, hands holding onto the covers.

"Please, [Y/N], make me feel good - just like before." He begged and gasped for air when I slid my finger tips over the skin of his legs, up to his thighs, following their way to his cock and balls.

"Shh," I whispered and grabbed his hard junk in my hand, just to slowly jerk it. Noticing that he needed some lubrication, I dropped some saliva on the head of his fuckpole and increased the speed of my hand, jerking.

"Please, please take care of me." Harry cried out and grabbed my free hand in his pulling me closer to his face while I kept fucking him with my hand.

"I will always take care of you." I whispered to him and continued to fuck his cock with my hand, which I tightened around the shaft for more pleasure. Harry breathed unsteadily while his eyes never broke away from mine.

"Kiss me." He whispered with pleading eyes, needy for whatever was going to come. But I also thought that he was needy for something else, something we once had; love.

I pressed my lips on top of his and kissed him as passionately as I could while jerking his hard, fat cock, what seemed to calm him down a little. Our tongues got involved right after, what got us moaning softly, wet tongues meeting and swirling together, taking in the taste we haven't had in such a long time.

The more I kissed him like this and got to leave my fingerprints on his skin, the more I fell in love with him again. All over again. My thoughts were spinning, bodies were reacting just like they did in the past, the need for more growing with the second.

I pulled away from the kiss to his dismay and kissed back down to his cock, which I began to pleasure a bit more. Harry had his eyes trained on what I was doing and moaned as soon as my tongue came in contact with the head, sending shocks all over his body.

"Please, suck it. God, [Y/N], I want your tongue on my cock." Harry moaned, and arched his back when I did what he wanted from me, tracing his evident veins on the shaft of his cock with my tongue. Cries of pleasure left his mouth when I took him into my mouth and began to suck, feeling his cock brush back and forth over my wet muscle as I bobbed my head up and down.

"Yes, just like that," He panted and bucked his hips involuntarily, trying to reach my throat. Hollowing my cheeks, I began to suck on his cock, what made him moan loudly. His hands soon found a grip on my hair and took a hold on it while I blew his cock, sucking and licking to make him feel good. And he certainly did, because he was clenching his stomach and his mouth had fallen open, eyes closed in pleasure.

I rolled his balls in the palm of one of my hands and felt them vibrating a little while my other hand got a purchase on one of his nipples to play with. Moans of pleasure kept effortlessly rolling over his lips, which always pleasured my pussy in the right way.

''Fuck, come here.'' He growled, and pulled me off his cock very gently before he sat up and removed my panties from my hips, only to throw them into the room, following the exact same path as his own underwear.

He pressed me down and began to touch me immediately, pushing two of his fingers into my tight, little fuckhole to finger the hell out of. He curled his slender fingers just in the way I liked him to that, which he hadn't forgotten. While keeping our eyes in contact, he continued fingering me undisturbed.

I opened my legs a bit more and tried to fuck his fingers a bit more to seek for more pleasure, feeling a strong need to cum hard.

"Fuck my fingers, [Y/N]. Do you like me fingering your cunt?" He breathed heavily, turned on by what he was seeing and feeling, what made me nod as I let out a small cry for more. Harry, however, pulled away his fingers and eagerly licked and sucked them clean, moaning.

''Sit on my face, [Y/N]. I want to taste more of you, make you feel so good. I want to eat your sweet cunt.'' He breathed and pulled me forward while he laid back down, slowly jerking his own cock to keep the pleasure running through his veins. Slowly, I lowered myself down on top of his face and immediately felt his tongue flicking over my little nub, what got me moaning.

''God, just like I remember.'' He groaned and eagerly continued to push his tongue inside my little fuckhole to get all the pussy juice he could possibly get while he focused on my clit and teased it. As he did so, I began to ride his face, humping against his lips to get me closer to the edge. Harry continued fucking me with his tongue.

''That's it, [Y/N], fuck my face with your sweet cunt. Use my face.'' He groaned and continued to lick my clit, what got me closer and closer to the edge. It has been a long while since I last had sex with someone, and to have him to lick my cunt was almost mind blowing right away.

''Your tongue feels so fucking good.'' I moaned while I kept humping his face, feeling his tongue slide up and down my cunt. The more he teased my clit and swirled his tongue around the little nub, the closer I began to get to my orgasm. Harry noticed by the way I slightly tightened my thighs around his head while he eagerly continued eating me out, one hand on my bum and one hand of his jerking his cock fast, turned on by what he was doing.

His nose was bumping against my clit while he pushed his tongue inside of me, what made it all more pleasurable for me. My hand grabbed a hand full of his hair to keep him right there because it began to feel so good. Harry grabbed one of my tits and squeezed.

''Harry-'' I tried to say but as if he already knew what I was thinking, he cut me off.

''Cum for me, darling. I want to see you releasing for me. Give me those juices of yours. Cum on my fucking face.'' He groaned, and focused himself only on pleasing me, swirling his wet tongue over my clit to make me cum. And I did, hard. With my body shuddering and jerking all over his face, I released, moaning out his name loudly, like it was the only thing I had ever learned to say.

''Fuck, yes. Good girl.'' Harry groaned, and licked me clean, humming to the taste of my juices. When I had gotten down, I got off his face and fell down next to him, panting. He smiled at me and cleaned up his mouth before he rolled over to me and pressed our lips together for a kiss again. I could taste myself, and I was pretty sure he could taste himself on my lips, too. But we didn't mind, we kept kissing each other like there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

Harry moved himself between my legs and massaged my tits in his hand for a moment before he began to roll his hips into mine, pleading me for pleasure - this time the real thing. Our kiss broke, what left us staring at each other. His green eyes stared right into my soul again, what made my stomach turn. I nodded, giving him the go to push his cock inside my wet cave and fuck it. He let out a nervous, shaky breath.

I placed my hand on his shoulder while he grabbed his cock into his hand and positioned it against my entrance, slightly bumping against it. He used my juices as lubrication on the head and then slowly pushed in, sliding inside of me effortlessly because I was drenched in cunt juice from my orgasm. Harry sucked in a breath but kept staring at me, eyes shining and twinkling.

I could feel his cock sliding over my walls, rubbing against them in order to give the both of us a mind blowing orgasm that we desperately needed. It stretched me completely, what felt a bit like he took my virginity all over again. To ease the pain a little, he began to rub my sensitive clit for me.

It had been a long time since I felt his cock inside, buried between my walls, pulsing, twitching with anticipation. He stroked my cheek softly with the back of his hand and pressed a small kiss on my lips again before he began to thrust, pushing his cock in and out of my fuckhole with increasing speed. Though, he kept it slow enough to keep it as love making.

Juices were running down to my ass while he fucked his cock into me between the sheets of my bed, slamming our bodies together on the mattress. I wrapped my legs around his frame to pull him closer and to get his cock deeper inside my drenched, cum-needy cunt.

''[Y/N],'' He whispered, and came a bit closer, what caused our chests to scrape together, nipples rubbing. It sent tingles down to my cunt, which he was fucking with his cock nice and good - just like he did in the past. I could feel it ramming against my cervix, drowning in pussy juice, what got the both of us groaning for more.

''Harry,'' I breathed, and slid my hands into his hair, pulling at his long, soft curls. His teary eyes smiled at me, they really did when he heard his name rolling from my lips in pleasure. I cupped his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss again while he continued humping me, slamming our hips together, skin slapping softly. Hands were all over while we made love to each other slowly but with hard thrusts, what made it feel incredibly good.

His cock increased a bit of speed again, ramming my walls with passion for more. He made my cunt feel good, pleasured and taken. Harry got me on fire, horny for more and falling in love all over again. And I shouldn't.

Sopping sounds filled the room besides panting, the squeaking of the bed every now and then, our moans and slapping of skin. The sounds only made it hotter and turned me on even more. I watched down between us for a moment and looked at how his cock disappeared into my cunt every time, rubbing against my walls with a needy need of exploding. His veins were even visible. Harry turned my attention back to him.

''I've missed you so goddamn much.'' He whispered against my lips and suddenly began to cry again, silently letting the tears roll down his cheeks while he kissed and made love to me. To feel that aching again of a heartbreak, of missing someone so dearly, so close, and now having that person back, made me cry too. Harry tried to fuck the pain away by pushing his junk inside of my cunt, eager to release and paint my walls with his white spunk, but we both knew that the pain was going to come back eventually.

''I've missed you, baby boy.'' I whispered to him, and noticed him stiffening, freezing above me. He pulled away from my lips and breathlessly stopped thrusting out of a sudden. A sob escaped and I sat up, pushing him down until he was seated on the mattress with me on top of him, straddling him with his cock still inside my cunt, buried between my juicy walls.

''You always called me that when we were together.'' He sniffled and hugged me close, face buried into my neck as he wept. I smiled softly and pressed a kiss on his temple, knowing that this was hard for the both of us. None of the us two walked away from our relationship without scars. And it seemed like these scars had just opened again.

''Shh, it's okay.'' I whispered, and began to slowly ride him while seated on his lap, what made him moan again. To feel my cunt going up and down that fat cock of his made the both of us hornier than we were before, more lust filled to continue. Harry grabbed a hold of my tits and squeezed them while he enjoyed the rubbing of my soft, drenched walls against his hard cock.

''It has been so long since I fucked you. I want all that time back. I want to make love and fuck you endlessly from now on.'' Harry moaned out, and began to buck his hips back into mine harder to get more friction. The more we rolled our hips together, the deeper his cock reached inside of me, the more ecstasy it gave me. His balls were lightly slapping against my ass, cunt juices running down to them.

''Nothing feels as good as you fucking me.'' I whispered, dried my tears and watched him smile with crimson cheeks before he pulled out of me and placed my body into doggy style. Carefully, he pushed his cock back into my dripping cunt and rested on top of my back while he began to hump again, thrusting his dick deep between my walls, moaning as he did so.

''[Y/N],'' He moaned, and kissed my back while wrapping his arms tightly around me, holding onto me for dear life. His kisses trailed from my back to my neck and jaw while he fucked me slowly, what got the bed to creak a little. I bit my lip hard while he made love to me this way, his chest completely pressed up against my back, faces close to each other. He pressed kisses all over me, leaving his hot, lingering lips all over my skin.

''God, Harry, harder. It feels so good.'' I moaned, and felt his hands, which were holding me by my waist, slide to my breasts, which were jiggling from his movements. He began to pull at my nipples while he fucked his cock in to me rougher, skin slapping louder in a desperate manner to cum.

''[Y/N], baby, please,'' He whimpered, what told me that he was getting closer and closer to his wanted orgasm. As he took me doggy style, I began to push my hips back in to his, trying to get him to slam into me harder. Harry noticed what I wanted, but didn't give it to me, claiming that he didn't want to just fuck me. To help me out, he rubbed my clit with his soft but strong fingers, what got tingles shooting all through my body again.

''You're getting me close, my God,'' Harry groaned, and I felt his cock twitching inside of my cunt, what made me smile. His rubbing increased speed and force, what got me whining out for more. When Harry noticed my walls closing in, he began to buck harder and harder, fucking his cock faster into my drenched and tightening fuckhole.

''Make me cum, Harry,'' I begged, and felt his cock between my walls twitch while he continued ramming against them, panting in pleasure of having something so wet and soft to rub his cock to the edge.

"I'll always make you cum. Even if it's the last fucking thing I do." He panted and groaned, knowing that he was close to reaching his own high, too. His fingers quickened their rubbing on my cunt, what got me gasping for air while feeling his cock fucking me good. I got closer and closer.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I'm so fucking close-" I screamed and took a grip on the sheets while he increased speed again to fuck me over the edge and make me cum. And he did, with a loud cry of pleasure, I came to the feeling of his cock fucking my G-spot and to the feeling of his fingers rubbing my clit hard.

"God, yes, milk me. I'm cumm-" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence because he came to the feeling of my cunt pulsing and clenching around his cock, milking him completely. With a shout, he came undone, shooting his cum inside my milking pussy, which was still cumming. He tried to breathe, but it seemed like he couldn't. His body was shaking and jerking while gasping for air, what made me feel good.

Thick spurts of spunk got shot inside of me, painting my walls with cum and drowning my eggs with his seed. I collapsed on my stomach because I couldn't hold myself up anymore, my orgasm had sucked all the energy out of me. Harry pulled out and laid down next to me, staring silently at the ceiling, panting softly to calm down from our making love session.

Suddenly, he began to cry, loudness increasing. I felt like an asshole for doing this - he must have felt guilty about what he has done. He cheated on his wife while he is married. Harry turned his back to me, curled into a ball and continued sobbing.

I slowly moved over and pressed myself up against his back gently, wrapped my arm around his waist and hushed him softly. He wouldn't calm down, but didn't push me away.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. This is all my fault and I shouldn't have put you into this position." I said, feeling extremely guilty for fucking up his marriage. That has never been my intention to. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin his life. Heck, not at all.

"W-What are you talking about?" He sobbed and grabbed my hand, which was placed on his stomach.

"Your marriage. I didn't want to ruin this for you. I'm so sorry." Tears began to run down my own cheeks now because I really felt like the biggest asshole alive. To soothe in any kind of way, I pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade.

"I don't give a shit about my marriage - it sucks." Harry wept, and tried to dry his eyes, but it had no use. Tears kept pouring down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying, then?" I asked carefully, while brushing my thumb over his fingers. It seemed to calm him down slowly, and his grip tightened on my hand. Harry pulled me closer against him so I'd spoon him completely after what we have done.

"The puzzle pieces finally fit together, and it slapped me in my face like a wall made of brick. I now understand where I belong, [Y/N], and that's with you. Why would I ever still think about you every day after we broke up? Because I'm not over you. I couldn't function for three months; couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't work out, couldn't even perform and sing. Our relationship crushed me and I was still longing for you, I was still searching, hoping to find something that was somehow connected to you, but it was like you had disappeared from Earth." He sobbed, and I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. I just thought that after we broke up, he never wanted to see me again.

"I found Piper, but nothing felt the same like what I had with you. I cannot love her in the way I love you - I just can't. She doesn't make me enjoy sex as much as you do, she doesn't give me tingles all over my body when she kisses me like you do, and she didn't make me happy like you make me. I've just realised that I don't love her, [Y/N]. I used her, without knowing, to ease my pain. The pain of knowing that I'm still in love with you." He began to cry loudly again, sobbing into his hands while he laid there, like a venerable ball of sadness.

"Shh, come here." I whispered, turned him around and pulled him into my chest right away, where he continued sobbing and holding on to me for dear life. My hand began to brush through his curls in order to hush him and get him to stop crying, and the more I touched and rubbed him, the softer his sobs became.

"I-I love you." He whispered while looking up at me with broken, green eyes. I stared at them and pressed a kiss on his soft but drenched lips, what made him smile a little.

"I love you." I whispered back to him, and wiped away both of our tears before tucking us in underneath the sheets. Harry relaxed against me but sniffled every now and then.

"I will never go back home again. Please, let me stay." He sniffled, and rubbed his teary eyes, what made him look venerable. I pulled him in more and placed a kiss on his head.

"You know you can stay here. Forever if you want to. But what about your wife?" I asked softly and rubbed his soft but strong back very gently to help him calm down and fall asleep.

"I'm gonna divorce her. She deserves someone who truly loves her like I love you. I want to be yours again and you to be mine." He said softly, and cuddled into me even more until he couldn't come closer.

"Haven't you been mine from the start, then?" I grinned down, and he looked up, smiling widely.

We both already knew the answer.


	47. #47

My thoughts were a little blurry when I opened my eyes. I noticed that a piece of rope was tied around my body and attached to the ceiling above me, or better yet: my waist, wrists and one of my legs were tied to hold it up. A little uncomfortable, I looked around until I saw all kind of sex toys and recognised the room I was in. 

The cellar.

I swallowed for a moment, knowing exactly in what kind of situation I had gotten stuck in. Harry had given me some kind of substance to knock me out for a minute, so he could tie me up and fuck the hell out of my me. He and I had some kind of secret life nobody really knew about. We both loved the sub and dom kind of roleplay while fucking, and Harry had increased the excitement a bit by adding kink to our sex life.

And that left me hanging here, tied to the ceiling.

I heard heavy footsteps nearing the door, and listened to the creaking when it got opened, light coming in. A shadow appeared and slowly walked down the steps, green eyes piercing into mine with such lust that I could see it all the way from the middle of the room. I swallowed and nervously watched him approaching, coming closer and closer while I couldn't move. I could move, but it had no use. I was tied down completely.

''Well, well. Look who's up. '' His deep voice rang through the room while I hung there, one leg still lifted up a bit, so he could take me in a certain position later. Right now, he just teased a bit. I breathed unsteadily when he brushed his rough yet gentle fingers from my neck to my chin and lifted my head up, so I would look him in the eyes. I swallowed.

''Ready to please, baby? Daddy needs his playtime.'' He grinned, and brought his hand to my hair, on which he pulled. I groaned.

''What's that? Does it hurt?'' He asked me with his deep voice, which was dripping lust, and pulled again, what made me moan softly in pain.

''N-No, daddy.'' I stammered, knowing exactly what the rules were when we did this; no disobedient behaviour, never speak back to him unless he asks to and do whatever he wants you to do. I had to keep my boyfriend -master or daddy- happy.

''Good girl.'' He tugged again, harder this time, what made me gasp, mouth falling open slightly. Harry grinned and watched me again, eyes wandering up and down my naked body.

''I'm going to put that open mouth of yours to a good use later. But first...'' He let go of my hair and walked to the table I hadn't noticed yet. I might have been too concentrated on the door and on him coming down and missed the table in the corner. It had all kinds of toys on it, including those back massage things, which were perfectly usable as a vibrator, and dildo's.

''...let me get my kitten dripping wet.'' He grinned, and grabbed the vibrator, plugged it into an outlet and turned it on, the buzzing filling the air. With a smirk on his face, he came closer and closer, the buzzing object nearing me. Harry placed the buzzing toy against my nipples, what caused me to moan, and slowly began to lower it to my cunt, letting it slide slowly over my skin. The nearer it got to my awaiting pussy, the more impatient I got to feel it buzzing on my clit.

''Don't you dare to fucking buck your hips to the vibrator, otherwise daddy will start all over and drop it even slower.'' He growled, and bit on the skin of my shoulder for a moment before he moved in front of me and lightly held the vibrator against my clit. I let out a small moan, craving for more.

''Does my slut like that, huh?'' He grinned, and grabbed my jaws with one hand, moving his fingers over my skin. I closed my eyes, enjoying the light vibration on my cunt. Harry, however, didn't really seem to be fond of that.

''Open them. Eyes on me, [Y/N]. Part those fuckable lips of yours.'' He snarled and pressed the vibrator a bit harder against my clit so I would feel more of the vibrations, now becoming more dominant towards me. From all the pleasure coming from my cunt, I seemed to respond to late. He gave me a light slap in the face.

''I said: open your mouth!'' I did what he wanted from me immediately and felt his fingers enter my mouth for me to play with.

''Wet them.'' He snarled, and pressed the vibrator even harder against my clit, what caused me to open my legs up even more, even though it didn't have much use. The ropes around my body held me in place and my one foot (the one which wasn't held up) barely touched the ground. The rope was even tied around my tits, what hurt a little but the pleasure seemed to make up for it.

''C'mon kitten. You can do better than that.'' He growled, and entered more fingers into my mouth while I swirled my tongue around them and sucked the best I could, feeling myself getting lightheaded from the vibrator on my cunt. My eyes caught his cock, which was hardening right in front of me. My pussy began to get wet, eager for it to fuck me, to ram my walls sore.

Harry pulled his fingers from my mouth and moved himself again, only to angle them at my little fuckhole to tease. The feeling of the vibrator on my clit and his fingers toying at my entrance got me wild and begging for more. With an almost devilish smirk playing on his face, he pushed two fingers of his inside of me at once and curled them, trying to find my G-spot while he held the vibrator powerfully against my clit. 

Moans effortlessly rolled over my lips while he began to finger me in combination with the vibrator on my clit, fireworks igniting inside of me. Harry sped his fingering up, trying to fingerfuck me as hard as he could while I hung there, hopelessly. My eyes fell closed in pleasure again, what made him growl again. As fast as I could, I opened them again, but my eyes threatened to roll back.

He began to hit the right spots while fingerfucking me hard, what got me screaming for him in pleasure. My muscles began to clench tight when I could feel the familiar knot forming in my lower stomach from all the rubbing and all the fingering, juices running down his hand in arousal.

''Are you gonna squirt for daddy, huh? Are you gonna cum? Do you have my permission?'' He barked, and I shook my head no, trying my best to hold my orgasm for a bit longer, but it was hard to feel the vibrator massage my clit in the right way and to have his fingers ramming against my drenched walls. It was almost impossible to hold it.

''P-Please-'' I choked out, but I didn't come any further than pleas to cum. Harry smirked and continued like nothing happened. I, however, was about to explode. 

''Please, what?'' He snarled, and continued jamming my walls hard with his fingers, fucking the hell out of me. My back began to arch that much that I almost thought it would break from pleasure. I let out a scream when I felt myself cumming - I just couldn't manage to hold it anymore.

''Daddy!'' I screamed, and came hard - harder than I ever did. I could feel his fingers slipping away but water dripping down, and knew what happened; I squirted while cumming. A low moan rolled over his own lips while I came, screaming loudly for him, only for him. My body trembled with pleasure, shaking and jerking while hanging, what was in my advantage because I couldn't keep myself standing for sure.

When my orgasm had died down a bit, and the vibrator was pulled away from my now over-sensitive clit, I found dark, angry eyes. The green had faded away, and a dark colour close to black had taken its place. 

''Did I give you permission, huh? Did I, you squirting slut? Did I allow that pussy to cum?'' He growled, and dried off his hand by shaking it a little, which had been squirted all over. His eyebrows frowned very visibly, what only made him look more dominant than before. I swallowed and noticed that fear was kicking in already.

''But, daddy, I-I...'' I stammered, and watched him with regretful eyes, hoping he wouldn't punish me too hard. Though, speaking was the wrong thing for me to do.

''Did I say you could talk back to me? No, I fucking didn't. Come here. I'll put that mouth of yours to good use.'' He barked and grabbed me harshly before yanking me down to his cock, which proudly stood up and leaked some pre-cum from the tip from in arousal. When I looked at it, I traced my eyes over the visible veins and the red tip, which screamed for attention.

My instincts were only telling me one single thing: suck.

''Come on, [Y/N]. Put that mouth of yours to a good use.'' Harry grumbled and grabbed a hand full of my hair, only to pull me closer to his cock, which was dying to be sucked on. Quickly, so he wouldn't get all too dominant over me, I took his cock into my mouth and felt him pushing his hips to my face in order to shove his dick down my throat.

''Don't you dare to drop it out of your mouth, you hear me? If you do I'll punish you, kitten. I'll punish you hard.'' He warned, and began to fuck his hips into my face, sending his cock deeper and deeper down my throat - to the point I couldn't breathe anymore. I tried my best to breathe through my nose while I sucked on his cock and took him as far as possible, but it ended up with me choking on him anyway.

''Good girl, choke on daddy's cock. Choke on it. Be a big girl now for me, baby.'' Harry moaned, and tightened his grip on my hair while he fucked my face, head falling back in delight of having a tight little mouth wrapped around his big, fat cock. Tears began to appear as I choked, because I couldn't seem to breathe and felt saliva drool down to the ground. 

I kept choking, and felt the tears now run down my cheeks as I tried my best to please him. Harry noticed them, but kept on thrusting to keep his role as the dominant one. More saliva and drool dripped down until I really had to take a breath. I pulled away slightly, and let his cock slip out of my mouth a little until the way of my throat was cleared, so I could breathe again.

I took him back in and immediately started choking again, not being able to breathe. Harry groaned in pleasure of having his cock shoved so deep inside my mouth and held my head tightly as he bucked, fucking me undisturbed.

''I'm going to fucking destroy you.'' He growled, and pulled at my hair again, what made me whine - it only sounded muffled because I couldn't speak nor let out clear sounds. The ropes began to burn on my skin a little from the rough movements I made, my leg getting tired of being held up.

I noticed I began to run out of air and pulled away when I noticed I became lightheaded, what caused his cock to slip away from my mouth. With wide eyes I gasped for air and quickly took him back into my mouth again, hoping he wouldn't have seen or felt it, but deep down I knew better.

''You fucking dropped it, [Y/N].'' He snarled, and tugged at my hair to pull me away from his cock, what made me whine out in pain. I looked at him with teary eyes and my mouth all covered in saliva, shaking my head no.

''No, I didn't, daddy. I swear.'' I lied, but he wouldn't have any of it and gave me an aggressive look. My heart sunk, knowing I had screwed up and put myself onto a spot I didn't want to be.

''Don't lie to me.'' He barked loudly and completely pulled away from me, just to move behind me, leaving me clueless about what he was going to do. That was just seconds until I felt his hand come down on my bum cheeks with hard, painful slams.

''Tell me you've lied!'' He ordered, and spanked my bum harder, so hard that I let out small screams out of pain. With tears in my eyes, because it hurt a lot, I told him the truth.

''I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry. I lied, d-daddy. I lied.'' I cried out and felt him spanking my ass so hard that I knew I wouldn't be able to sit down for a few days. He is going to leave me bruised all over again - I was sure about that. Last time we did this, which was last week, he left my bum cheeks all bruised, hand prints visible. I couldn't even sleep normally anymore.

''I know you did, baby. I know. And you'll be punished, believe daddy, darling.'' He snarled and continued slapping my ass until it was sore and bruised. Sobs left my mouth until a certain point when he stopped, leaving me bruised all over again. My skin was radiating a lot of warmth, but I would have lied if it didn't turn me on. My cunt was dripping for him, and he noticed it.

''Well, won't you look at that. Dripping. All ready for daddy, huh?'' He grinned and brushed his fingers over my cunt, what made me his. He punished me for hissing and pulled me back. I could see him grabbing his cock in his hand and jerked it for a few seconds before he brushed the head over my cunt, avoiding my clit on purpose.

''I'm gonna fuck you until you can't even remember your own fucking name, [Y/N].'' He growled in my ear and nibbled on my earlobe before he effortlessly slid into me and began ramming my juicy cunt walls right away. I gasped and moaned in delight of having that big, fat cock inside of me, destroying my fuckable pussy like a beast.

''Daddy!'' I screamed with a smile on my face, enjoying every single second of being fucked by his cock, but got a slap on my sore bum right away.

''Shut it.'' Harry growled and continued to pound my little pussy even harder, what made my eyes roll back in pleasure. His cock was rubbing against my juicy walls so hard that I could feel myself going numb. He never paid attention to what I felt at the moment and kept pounding me as hard as he could.

''How's that, huh? My cock inside that dirty, little cunt of yours?'' He moaned, and kept fucking me like a mad dog, desperate to fuck himself to his orgasm. And he was not only fucking himself to an orgasm because his pounding against my sweet spots got me going again. The only problem was that I couldn't touch myself because my wrists were tied so I had to be patient and let his cock fuck me to an orgasm.

''Daddy,'' I cried out again, feeling myself becoming close to the edge again while all he did was fucking me harder to shut me up. The last thing he wanted to happen was him to lose control over his dominance.

''Fucking shut your mouth, kitty.'' He growled and yanked at my hair, pulling my head back. He pressed a kiss on it before tugging on it again and fucked his hips harder into mine, skin slapping and sweat forming on our bodies. I got closer and closer until the point I began to just buck my hips in order to cum - which was what I did seconds later.

''Fuck!'' I yelled loudly, so hard the neighbours might have heard me and squirted all over the floor and his cock again, leaving a puddle of cunt juice. My body was violently shaking, jerking between the ropes that held me up. My mouth had fallen open and my legs were shaking, knees giving in even though they didn't support any weight. It was quiet for a few seconds before I could hear him chuckle and felt him pushing his cock back inside my puling and contracting cunt. 

''Such a dirty squirter, you are. Dirty kitty.'' He purred and bit on my shoulder to leave his mark while he fucked me again. I was still numb and half lost from my orgasm and didn't seem to process anything anymore. My thoughts were blank and I was still seeing stars.

''I love you being dirty. Just like I trained you to.'' He growled and continued to fuck my fuckable cunt, sopping sounds filling the air besides the tapping of his balls against my cunt as he rocked his hips into mine and pushed his cock as deep as he could inside of me, bumping against my cervix in order to drown it in fresh, thick, white spunk.

Suddenly, he pulled away from me and switched position, moving to the front so he could face me while he fucked his cock deep into my pussy. One of his strong, rough yet tender, hands grabbed my leg to lift it up even higher to get easier access to my fuckhole. With his other hand, he pushed himself back in and began to fuck again, hips crushing together. 

His wild, green eyes made contact with mine while he fucked me, eyes twinkling with mischief. A smirk appeared on his face while sweat dripped down his forehead, amused by my state. I just grinned back at him and enjoyed his cock ramming my walls sore one by one, feeling connected. Harry cupped my head, wiped off my mouth and placed a kiss on my lips before he grabbed one of my tits and squeezed it while he rammed his cock inside, panting.

My stomach began to clench while my eyes kept being trained on his green ones, feeling myself getting closer and closer again, going for my third orgasm this day. Harry's smirk widened, and I guess that's where he felt my cunt closing in on his cock again, which was beginning to pulse and twitch a little - he wasn't that far from the edge as well.

''Is that pussy of yours going to cum again, baby? That soon, [Y/N]?'' He grinned, and brushed his lips over mine ever so slightly before he added more distance between the two of us and continued fucking his whole cock inside, burying himself as deep as he possibly could. I gasped for air when he did that, feeling him stretching me even more.

''What will happen if I do this to my kitten?'' He asked himself out loud with a smirk on his face and slid his fingers to my clit, which he began to rub. A cry of his name left my mouth and he groaned, feeling my pussy clench around him even more. His dark eyes turned into desperate ones as he rubbed, harder and faster to get me to cum a third time. 

''Please, make me cum, daddy,'' I cried out, desperate to cum for a third time now that I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge of cumming. Harry locked his eyes with mine again and nodded, giving into me. With hard, fast thrusts, he fucked his cock inside of my wet, tightening cunt, what made the both of us moan louder and louder. One hand of his grabbed my throat in his hand while he slammed our bodies together, panting and whining loudly.

''Cum for me, kitten. Squirt for me one last time.'' He groaned, and continued rubbing quickly, what caused me to be pushed off the edge. With a scream of bliss leaving my mouth, I felt my body go through a stage of euphoria, where I've been fucked into. I squirted, just like he wanted, all over his cock and the floor, draining me completely. As my muscles relaxed and tensed, I felt Harry cumming inside of me.

''Fuck, [Y/N]!'' Harry moaned out loud and squirted all his cum inside of me while I panted and tried to recover from three amazing orgasms. His thick cream drowned my womb, juices mixing. Completely exhausted, he collapsed on top of me between the ropes, what made me cry out in pain. The extra weight on my muscles caused the ropes to burn even more. Harry jerked back when he heard my cry out in pain.

''Can you please untie me?'' I asked him, when he had recovered from our orgasms and felt more than satisfied with ourselves. Little did I know that he would be asking for sex tomorrow. He is just like that - he needs to get laid much to go through days without frustrations. And I didn't mind, because I liked fucking his cock, even if it had to be day and night.

Harry grinned at me and brushed his lips over mine, giving my bottom lip a small lick.

''Please, who?'' He asked, keeping his role as the dominant one in this relationship and sex life. I rolled my eyes playfully as I heard him chuckling. Harry rubbed my stomach softly with his soft hand, waiting patiently for what he wanted me to say,

''Please, daddy. Will you untie me?'' I asked, biting on my bottom lip like the naughty little girl I could be for him if I wanted to. Harry smiled and pressed a kiss on my lips.

''That's my girl. Now, come here, let me help you out.''


	48. #48

I blew the smoke out and watched it float in the air until it became transparent and vanished. I had lost track of time a long while ago, what left me clueless about how long I've been sitting here in a corner, smoking pot. It has become a habit since everything in my life went downhill. People say I owe it to myself, but I don't know why.

It happened when I was still in One Direction. They now basically kicked me out of the group and continued singing while they left me to be. They said I chose the wrong path, turned into those asshole popstars and wasted my time getting high. Girls suddenly walked past me during meet and greets, gave me a dirty, disgusted glance instead of a hug. I loved the hugging before. I loved the feeling of being appreciated in the world, the feeling of making people happy.

But they stabbed me in the back.

It caused me to be insecure. I lost weight because I didn't eat anymore, I hid in my hotelroom while the boys were out and avoided contact because whenever I tried to talk to a person, they turned their backs to me. My friends were suddenly strangers. And that hurt. To search for comfort or something to love me, I turned to drugs. Of course, drugs couldn't love me but at least did it take the pain away. Temporarily.

And then my mum, well, she did the same like the boys did when she found out I was on drugs. She was disappointed to see that her own son, the one she had raised so well, was now doing things she had once forbidden. She tried to bring me to a clinic to get me off that shit, but I refused to. My relationship with my mother slowly turned into nothing. Contact was lost and I was left alone.

''[Y/N]?'' I called out softly with tears in my eyes from my thoughts. There was no answer. I pressed my joint against the bottom of my ashtray to extinguish it, and stood up slowly, scanning over a deserted room to search for her.

''[Y/N]? Where are you?'' I called out, but again there was no answer. It caused me to panic. She wouldn't do the same like they did to me. She wouldn't. My steps quickened to search the house, but every room was as deserted as the other.

''[Y/N] this is not funny. Stop hiding. Please,'' I cried out and felt the tears start rolling over my cheeks while I panicked more and more, until the point I began to slam open every door. But I ended up with nothing.

''Please,'' I sobbed loudly, but nothing happened. The house was empty and silent. The only think audible were my sobs and my voice calling out her name desperately. 

She has left you, Harry. A long while ago.

Screaming as I cried, I slid down against the wall into a little ball and wept, louder than I have ever done. Feeling like this was awful. The ones who used to love me shut me out, leaving me in the cold. Including my mother, my best friends and my girlfriend. They all walked out of my life like I had never meant anything to them.

I laid on the ground for a good hour before my body began to move again. My eyes had ran out of tears, what left them dry. My insides hurt, my muscles didn't want to cooperate anymore and I wanted nothing more but to end this. Nobody wanted me anymore. I'm a piece of junk. Used. Shut out. Forgotten.

My heart got broken by multiple people, but this time they even broke the broken pieces. They stepped on them. They shattered my heart to dust. And she, my girlfriend [Y/N] wasn't here to heal me. To kiss me. To hold me.

To love me.

I crawled into our bedroom, but noticed that her stuff was gone. Her make up wasn't on the dresser anymore, not even her perfume. My wardrobe was half empty. The bathroom was empty. She took her stuff and left.

I started sobbing again and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying and smoking pot. My hair was a mess and my skin was pale. I looked horrible, drained, tired. My shirt was dirty and my lips were dried out, what caused me to look like some kind of zombie. I didn't even know when the last time was I had been outside. I isolated myself from the outside.

As I stood there, I cleaned myself up, brushed my hair and splashed water in my face to get my shit together. The mirror showed me my broken self, my lifeless eyes and my weak state.

I'm a fucking failure.

When I finished brushing my teeth, I walked to my bedroom and changed clothes, throwing the dirty ones in the laundry basket to wash later. Then, when I sat down on the edge of my bed, I sighed. It used to be me and her. [Y/N], curled up in the sheets was one of my favourite things to see. But she isn't here anymore. She walked away. She gave up on me.

I started crying again, and couldn't stop myself from looking at a picture which showed the both of us in better days. We went on vacation there, in Hawaii. It was perfect. I had never felt that happy in my whole life. [Y/N] made me extremely happy, but not anymore. I've been alone for weeks and I miss her. I miss her so much.

I grabbed my journal and began to put my feelings on paper, which was something that helped me often, especially with heartbreaks. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I wrote everything down, everything that went through me, what I felt, what I missed. And it ended up in a song called 'Don't let me go.' I was planning to take this with me and search for [Y/N] because I love her, miss her and need her back. 

And so I did. After hours of composing and trying to find the melody, I was ready. With my heart beating in my throat, I left my house, scared of what was going to happen to me today. The outside didn't want me anymore, people spit on me, hate me, turn their backs to me in disgust. Yet here I am, trying to win a love back that has walked away weeks ago.

I hid myself as much as I could in my coat, which was zipped up all the way up. My hands were stuffed in my pockets with the song in the palm, face half hidden. I didn't really take in details, but I did notice it was late - very late in the evening. The streets were deserted and it was dark outside, leaving me cold.

I didn't even think twice, I just walked to her apartment where she stayed when I used to be on tour and rang the bell. The lights were out, but that didn't stop me from ringing. I wanted to see her, to smell and touch her. I wanted to hear her voice, to feel her arms wrapped around me at night.

There was no answer, so I rang it again. Suddenly, a light turned on, what gave me hope. I could hear her walking down the stairs and listened to the sound of her feet shuffling over the floor. Slowly the door opened, revealing an awoken girl. I had disturbed her sleep visibly.

''Harry? What are you doing here? It's two in the morning!'' She almost exclaimed but kept it down so she wouldn't wake up her neighbours. I stared at her and felt my eyes water quickly. She is my missing piece. I miss her.

''[Y/N], I-'' I tried to say but my voice broke and I ran out of words. I should've prepared this, but it was already too late. She knew exactly what I was trying.

''Harry, just go home.'' [Y/N] mumbled with saddened features, not really happy with the situation we're in, either.

To hear her say that made me cry all over again. I stared at her while the tears ran down my cheeks and my lips trembled. Her words had never sounded so cold, so empty and hard. It was new to me to hear her talk to me like that.

''P-Please,'' I tried to say but she shook her head. My heart broke even more to see her do that. My last loved one closed the door. She turned her back to me.

''It has no use, Harry. You're not going to change.'' [Y/N] mumbled and looked at the ground, little tears forming in her eyes as she did so. It felt like the ground beneath my feet got ripped away. She lost trust in me.

I sunk to my knees and began to sob in my hands, feeling so alone in this world. As I cried in front of her, on my knees, I realised that this was the last chance I had to get us both back together. So I began to speak and removed my hands from my face in order to keep her from shutting me outside.

''[Y/N], I know I'm w-wrong. I know. Please d-don't shut the door. Don't shut me out, I'm b-begging.'' I cried and watched her drain tears slowly as she looked at me and slowly nodded, giving me a chance to explain, to do my word.

''I'm so l-lonely, [Y/N]. I've been crying for d-days because I miss you.'' I wept and looked at her so she could see the sincerity in my eyes. I'm not lying to her.

''Harry, I'm not going to go back to you because you're lonely.'' She said, and wiped her tears away as she looked at me with that hurt look in her eyes. I knew I had broken her heart by letting her down that hard. I knew I fucked up, left her to be and ruined our relationship. But I needed a second chance.

''I k-know. All I'm asking you to do is to n-not turn your back on me. Please,'' I choked on my own tears as I sat there, begging her to not shut me out. She was the only person I had left. She is my love.

''Sorry I let you down, I am really s-sorry. People shut me out, [Y/N]. The b-boys suddenly hate me, my m-mother gave up on me, and I...I didn't know what to d-do. Please don't give u-up on me. I need your love, I-I need your late night cuddles, your kisses, your touches. I miss you so much.'' I wailed and buried my face back into my hands to cry there, feeling myself getting weaker and weaker.

''Please c-call me baby again. Tell me you l-love me. Please, [Y/N].'' I begged and cried, feeling my eyes burn from the tears. I had created a puddle in front of me already from crying this much. When she was about to speak up, I cut her off by telling her what I did for her.

''Look, I...I even w-wrote a song for y-you.'' I smiled through my tears, which was as fake as it possibly could be, completely losing my mind. My hand pulled out the piece of paper with the lyrics. Through sobs, I began to sing.

''N-Now you were standing there r-right in front of me,  
I h-hold on it's getting harder to b-breathe-'' I sang while crying, but suddenly I felt her presence beside me. [Y/N] took the paper, what made me look up at her. She shook her head and hugged me close while dropping my lyrics. I cried out and cuddled into her, feeling her love filled, warm embrace. It had been so long since I felt this.

''I'm not leaving you. Jesus, Harry, I can't.'' She whispered, what only made me cry louder while burying my face into the crook of her neck. I dug my nails into her back to make her stay, to feel her again after such a long time, and buried myself against her.

''Shh, baby boy. It's okay. I've missed you, too. Come inside. I don't want you to get sick. It's cold.'' She whispered, pressed a kiss on my temple and helped me up, picking up the piece of paper as well. I smiled in appreciation and walked inside with her, smelling the familiar scent of her home.

''Here, let me help you.'' She whispered, when I was about to take off my coat. She grabbed the zipper and carefully pulled it down while I kept my green eyes trained on her. I was shaking with need, impatient about fixing this and repairing our damaged relationship. I placed my hands on the back of hers and felt her warm skin, what made me feel good - happy.

[Y/N] looked up at me, eyes connecting. There was this deep, longing pull of attraction what drew me closer to her. With our eyes still connected, I came closer and closer, so close that she could feel my breath brushing over her cheek and lips. The more we stood like that, the more I leaned in. Our lips brushed and I pulled back a bit to look into her eyes again before she leaned into me and pressed our lips together.

My heart jumped and my stomach bursted from the butterflies, what got me smiling. My hands cupped her jaws and pulled her to me while I could feel hers on my chest, pulling at my shirt. I could feel sexual attraction between us growing as we kissed, eager for more. Her tongue suddenly slipped into my mouth, what made me moan against her lips.

The more they twirled together, the more did I want to take her. I needed an emotional release, or a release in general. I needed her to know how much I love her, how much I need her, how much I care about her. And I wanted to show her right now.

My hands grabbed her thighs and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, so I could carry her up to her bedroom. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around my neck and let me do my think as we kissed. I could still feel my head spinning a bit from the pot I smoked earlier, and having her to kiss me made it worse. Because my thoughts always spin when she kisses me. I lost control.

On my way up to the bedroom I bumped into walls, but I didn't care as long as I got to her bed. And when I eventually did, I dropped our bodies on the bed and got all over her, hovering above her body. Our snogging continued and my hands were already exploring known area's, one of them slowly dropping to her pyjama shorts.

''Harry,'' She whispered against my lips and hummed, pulling off my shirt. I let her do her thing and slid my hand into her pants, seeking for her clit to rub as I brushed my fingers over her cunt. She purred and parted her legs for me a bit so I could rub her while we kissed. My index finger rubbed over her little clit while my middle finger teased her entrance a bit to get her excited.

I exhaled her name on the skin of her neck as I kissed it, leaving hot, wet kisses. [Y/N] became a little restless when I neared her sweet spot, what made me smile. To tease, I kissed to it very slowly and then began to suck, drawing the blood to the surface. She gasped but bit her bottom lip in bliss as she felt me kissing her neck and rubbing her cunt.

''Remove your shirt,'' I moaned softly as I nibbled on the lobe of her ear, grinning. [Y/N] obeyed immediately and pulled her shirt off, what made her end up bare chested. Her perky tits were all on display for me, nipples hard. My cock began to grow hard to the feeling of me rubbing her pussy and the sight of her tits in front of me, nipples rock hard.

''Beautiful,'' I groaned and attached my lips to one of her lovely nipples to play with as I slowly began to lower my fingers to her tight, little fuckhole. Slowly, to tease her, I slid them into her and curled them immediately to touch her G-spot, what made her moan. A small smile played on her face while her teeth sunk into her bottom lip again, expressing her pleasure.

''Mhh,'' She moaned and bucked her hips into my hand, yearning for more friction.

''So eager. Do you want more of my fingers, huh?'' I groaned as I flicked my tongue around one of her hardened nipples, and felt her bucking for more.

''Fuck, yes, give it to me.'' She moaned, what made me smile. I moved away from her and pulled my hand back to lick off my fingers. The familiar sweet taste made my eyes fall closed in pleasure as I took in her juices. When they were clean, however, I yearned for more, so I pulled down her pyjama pants and panties at once, leaving her naked in front of me.

I pushed her thighs apart and kissed them slowly to let her get used to me before I would eat her cunt out completely. Soft, hot kisses were left on her skin, slowly trailing to her wet cunt. When I reached it, I couldn't hold back anymore and just dove in, eagerly licking her clean. My tongue swirled over her little clit and over her wet entrance, where I dipped my tongue into to catch more of her pussy juices.

''Fuck, yes, Harry,'' She moaned, grabbed my hair and pushed me even more into her wet cunt, back arching on the mattress. I hummed at her, grabbed one of her tits and continued swirling my tongue over her pussy to please her. I had to please her, to convince her to make me stay.

''I love you.'' I murmured and eagerly sucked on her clit, what made cries roll over her plump lips. Her eyes rolled back into their sockets and then closed, moans of my name coming from her lovely mouth. My cock, in the meantime, had grown hard completely, straining against the fabric of my jeans.

''I love you.'' She cried back at me and pulled at my curls in bliss, what made me groan. Suddenly, she pulled me away from her, what made me whine. I'd love to make her cum already but she wouldn't let me. [Y/N] sat up and pushed me down, what took me aback for a moment. But when her hand started to rub my bulge, I knew what went through her head.

My green eyes focused on what she was doing, which was opening my jeans to pull them down. I lifted up my ass from the mattress so she could remove them completely and relaxed as she placed kisses on my clothed, hard cock. To feel those hot lips press against my cock felt amazing. [Y/N] licked my junk over my underwear and then pulled it down, what made it slap against my lower stomach.

''Your cock always makes me so fucking wet and horny.'' She whispered, and licked from my balls up to the tip, what made goosebumps appear on my skin. A moan rolled over my lips and my head fell back once I could feel her sweet, wet tongue brush over my cock again before she took me into her mouth and began to suck.

''Yes, suck it.'' I cried out and bucked my hips a bit in her face so I could reach deeper and feel her tongue working on me even more while she sucked. To have my cock pleasured like that was one of the favourite feelings she could only give me. It was something she did best. 

''Fuck,'' I moaned, louder and louder, feeling her hand rubbing my balls gently, what only made it more pleasurable for me. Sparks, which felt like electric bolts, shot through my body like fireworks as she pleased me, what felt incredible. My hand found the back of her head and rested there with a gentle grip on her hair while she blew me, doing it in the right way.

''Do you like that, huh, having me to suck your cock? Is that what you missed?'' She said, immediately going for dirty talk. I bit my lip and cried out her name again, feeling extremely good by having her to play with my cock so nicely.

''Come here. I'll show you how much I've missed you.'' I growled and rolled us over, so I ended up between her legs. I only gave her one look before I grabbed my wet cock in my hand, aimed it at her cunt and slid into her between all those delicious, wet, fuckable walls. A gasp rolled over her lips from the feeling of having my cock back inside of her, what made me smile.

I could actually feel myself getting emotional again now that I had buried my cock inside of her. She allowed me back in - didn't turn her back on me. Our eyes met when I crawled back over her so my body hovered above hers, faces at the same level. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine as I began to fuck myself into her, ramming her sweet walls with my rock hard pole.

We began to moan loudly in pleasure of having our bodies connected - mating. My cock rubbed against her sopping walls, pleasing my cock in the right way. She covered it in juices, what made it easier for me to slide into her and fuck her sore this night.

I felt her arms slipping around my chest, nails pressed into my skin to hold on to me as I rocked my hips into hers, leaving scratching marks as she did so. [Y/N] rolled us over and pressed me down on the mattress so she could ride me, bouncing wildly on my cock as she placed her hands on my chest for support. I slid in and out of her wet cunt very easily, what made me groan.

Her cunt lips were rubbing up against me up and down as she rode me, ramming her thick, slick walls with my cock. My eyes were trained on her jiggling tits, which I grabbed in my hands and squeezed.

''Fuck me, Harry.'' She cried out and I noticed that she began to ride me slower after a while, probably out of energy to fuck my cock in this position. I helped her ride my cock hard by grabbing her hips and taking control but that didn't help for a long time. 

To help her out, I rolled our mating bodies to our sides and continued pushing my cock into her wet pussy, slamming the life out of her while being intertwined on the mattress. She moaned loudly with eyes fluttered closed and cheeks flushed as I clung on to her like my life depended on it - basically, it did. She's the only thing that pulls me through this shit - who can help me out.

''Do you like that, huh, my cock inside of you? You missed it, didn't you?'' I growled in her ear and began to pound her harder and harder until the point I was almost sure that the neighbours could have heard us.

''Fuck, I missed it so bad, Harry. Give it to me! Fuck me!'' She cried out, and began to rub her own little clit as I rammed my cock inside of her as fast as I could. I pressed my burning lips against her shoulder and kept bucking my hips into hers, driving my cock as deep as I could inside her dripping cave.

Her moans slowly began to increase volume, what sounded like music to my ears. My arms tightened their grip on her while she rubbed her little clit harder and faster to bring her to the edge and cum, but I wouldn't let her yet. My cock needed more of her treasures, of her pleasure - her wet cunt, her sucking walls and her sweet juices around me.

I needed to fuck my love into her. I needed to make her see that giving up on me was a bad idea.

To get closer to her, I moved my head to hers, cheeks touching. She looked over her shoulder with lust filled eyes, completely in a state of ecstasy by feeling a cock inside her fuckable cunt. Our eyes met for a moment before she pushed her lips on top of mine for a kiss, what got me moaning out her name against them.

''I love you so much.'' I moaned and slammed myself hard into her, what made the bed squeak and bump against the wall. Our lips brushed together with our movements, not really a steady kiss for the two of us but we didn't care. 

I pulled out of her and crawled back between her legs, sliding myself back inside of her wet pussy. She gasped my name and arched her back a little as I placed my arms next to her head and continued thrusting again, driving my cock back home. The bed bumped against the wall again, waking the neighbours. Not long after, we heard a voice yell.

''Can't you keep it down a little?! It's 3 in the morning for fucks sake! People are asleep!'' One of her neighbours, who's male for sure, yelled through the wall so we could hear it. I growled.

''Fuck off and go back to sleep! Can't you hear we're busy?!'' I yelled back in defence, not even thinking about keeping it down with her. It had been such a long time since I was inside of her, fucking her walls sore, and I wouldn't let anyone ruin this for me.

''Yes, I can hear that! Fucking keep it down!'' He yelled back at me, what only got me closer and closer to the edge because I loved the fact that he heard us fucking in the middle in the night. People knew about us fucking like this, and it was fucking hot.

''Enjoy the show, asshole!'' I yelled back, and watched my girlfriend, who watched me with twinkling eyes. [Y/N] smiled at me and pulled me in for a kiss, which I gladly gave her while I fucked myself into her.

''Please make me cum,'' She begged as she held on to me, feeling her cunt tighten in on me slowly. I bit on her bottom lip and held it between my teeth as I lowered my hand between our mating bodies and searched for her clit to rub. It didn't take me long to find that delicious nub and began to rub it for her so she could cum to easier to the feeling of getting fucked by my cock and the rubbing of my fingers on her clit.

''Mhh, yes, oh, fuck,'' She cried out and ran her nails down my back, probably leaving red scratching marks. She began to quiver a bit underneath me and her cunt grabbed my cock tighter and tighter as I fucked her, getting closer and closer to the edge. A familiar knot began to grow in my lower stomach, what made my cock twitch between her pussy walls.

''Are you gonna cum for me, huh? Right on top of my cock. Do it, [Y/N]. Release. Show me what I did to you tonight.'' I growled and picked up my pace so I could fuck her to her orgasm even faster. Her wild eyes found mine as I continued holding her bottom lip between my teeth, breaths brushing over each other's faces.

''Cum.'' I growled and could feel my own body trying to release all the tension already by bursting inside of her, but I held back. She is my lady, and she had to cum first before I'd release my semen inside of her, something I got used to. [Y/N] took one large gasp for air and I felt her body tensing before she cried out loudly, body quivering underneath mine.

Her walls began to suck on my cock even harder as they clenched, relaxed and then clenched again to milk me. A cry left my mouth but I didn't stop - I had to cum. I never took my eyes away from [Y/N], who enjoyed her high to the fullest as she clung to me, legs shaking and boobs almost pressed into my face when she arched her back. The smile on her face told me that she was feeling good.

''Harry,'' She moaned, and her eyes opened again, showing me the emotions in her eyes. She kissed my lips and then pulled back to suck on my neck, what seemed to be just the trick to make me lose it all. With a loud wail of her name rolling over my lips, I came undone, shooting my cum inside of her wet cave as I did so.

She mewled when she could feel my cum being spurted into her womb, moaning my name softly. I lost control over my body as I found euphoria and noticed that my muscles gave in because having this mind blowing orgasm required almost all of my strength and energy. After groaning loudly in pleasure one last time, I collapsed on top of her and panted.

When I heard her familiar heartbeat beating in my ear, the tears started rolling down my cheeks again. It had been such a long while since I had listen to it and missing it felt worse than when I had to leave her because I went on tour. It felt so much worse. [Y/N] noticed me crying quite quickly, rolled on her side so I would fall next to her on the mattress and pulled me into her chest, where I continued bawling my eyes out.

''Don't cry, baby.'' She whispered and rubbed my back softly as our bodies intertwined underneath the duvet we had been making love under.

''I've missed you so much, [Y/N]. I can't believe you gave me another chance.'' I wept and snivelled against her while she tried her best to hush me.

''You'll have to change, Harry. You really have to. You're destroying yourself like this. Stop smoking pot. I know you did it today as well because I can smell it.'' She said on a serious tone and pulled away from me a little so she could look in my eyes. I saw the care in them. I swallowed and nodded, yearning for cuddles and love.

''I'm trying to change, [Y/N], to get my family and friends back. I swear. I need to get everything back on the road but nobody gave me a chance to. Everyone shut me out - even my fans did. I'm trying to stop smoking but I can't do it on my own...'' I cried out, releasing all my emotional pain and frustration by talking to her. She wiped away my tears and nodded.

''I'm going to help you through this, Harry, I promise you. I'll help you to stop smoking pot and get yourself together again. But you're going to be the one doing this.'' She said, and I nodded, feeling extremely happy to know that she is by my side. Still by my side. She never left. She may have left me for a while, but our relationship didn't disappear.

''Please don't give up on me.'' I whispered, and crawled back into her chest to lay my head on the spot where I could hear her beating heart the best. [Y/N] tucked me in for the night and pulled me close into her before she switched the night light off, leaving us in the dark.

''I won't, sweetheart.'' She whispered softly, dried my last tears and played with my long hair before pressing a kiss on my head to comfort me and make me fall to sleep in the arms I have always belonged in.

''I won't.''


	49. #49

The red curtain got shoved to the side, and spotlights were trained on me again for the night to enjoy these men. Most of them were already huddled around the stage, trying to get the perfect view of me while I walked onstage in lingerie. Cheering and whistling sounded right after, encouraging me to walk to the pole in the middle to do my work.

With sexy, feminine steps I walked to the metal pole and teasingly shook my ass in their direction to get more of that money flowing through the air. With a smirk on my face and my teeth sunken into my bottom lip, I pulled myself up and swung my legs in the air, spreading them while I did trick after trick to turn them on.

Men were smiling and pointing at me as I continued pole dancing as a stripper, and twirled around, before landing safely on my pumps again. Step by step, I walked closer to the men and knelt down a little, bending through my knees to give them more of a view of me.

Money got thrown at me when I grabbed my boobs, gave them a gentle squeeze and then stood back up, bending over to show them my ass a bit. Whistles and cheers filled the air again, but it was all routine to me. Attention of those men didn't mean anything to me - this is my job. My income.

I walked back to my pole and continued showing them my tricks and feminine dances, which included shaking my ass and hips to keep them interested. Then, when I suddenly turned around and faced my audience again, my eyes found green ones somewhere a bit more in the back. They glistened and continued watching me.

They took me in in a whole other way, what caused my heart to jump a little. I could tell he was different from the other men I've seen around here. When the lights flickered around, I saw a glimpse of him sitting there, with his leg pulled up and ankle resting on his knee. He held a glass with an alcoholic drink in his hand, twirling it slowly what caused the ice-cubes to bump against the glass itself.

I couldn't seem to look away from him, something kept me interested. Maybe it was the way he observed me so thoroughly, so careful and patiently, like a lion observed its prey. Instead of focusing on the men in front of me, whom were staring at me hungrily, I focused on that unknown man.

Keeping my eyes on him, I grinned and slowly crouched down until my knees almost touched the ground, legs slightly spread apart to show him more of me. I could see those green eyes sparkling with an emotion that I hadn't seen before in his eyes tonight But that didn't stop me, I continued dancing, swaying my hips from side to side and making seductive movements to keep winning his attention.

There was something about him I needed to keep having.

My dancing continued, as well as I climbed up and down the pole and gave the guys a good show, earning as much as I good. Only after an hour did most of them leave, because they probably have a wife waiting at home, or became drunk and sat more in the back with some other guys to continue drinking.

When the most of them had left around the stage, I slowly began to walk down, leaving the platform I had been dancing on the whole time. The man with the green eyes still sat there, eyes not leaving my body once. I could see him biting his bottom lip when he noticed I was strolling over, what made me smile.

My heels clicked as I walked, hips swaying. The man removed his foot from his lap and sat straight, swallowing. The closer I came, the more I could see of him. I noticed he had long, curly hair and a strong jawline. His body was skinny but strong, because I could see his muscles underneath his shirt.

''Care for a lap dance?'' I asked when I stood in front of him, twirling my hair around my finger shyly. The man smiled, showing me his pearly white teeth.

''Go ahead, pretty lady.'' He said with a deep, almost hypnotizing voice, grinning in an almost foolish way. But I didn't care. He's attractive and nice, so I enjoyed doing this. I placed my hands on his shoulders to tease him a bit and began to slowly move on his lap, brushing my ass over his thighs. His green eyes found my own, a shock going through my body as they did so.

I began to make riding movements while I straddled his lap, what made him bite his lip almost innoticeably. I could feel a rush of adrenaline stream through my veins while I moved on top of him, making sure to brush our clothed crushes together every now then. And every time I did so, I noticed him being harder.

His green eyes clouded with lust as he drank me in, eyes scanning over my body and face, eyes connecting often. The more I rubbed my clothed cunt over his ever growing bulge, indirectly rubbing my own clit up against him as I slowly humped and continued to give him a lap dance.

I could notice that his breathing was picking up and his bum was coming off the cushion of the seat to rub us together even more. And that was just the reaction I wanted to get from him. I turned around and sat down with my back facing him to show him my ass, shaking and twerking it for him to give him a good look.

The young man I straddled placed his glass on the arm rest and slowly placed his hands on my lower waist, slowly sliding his hands to my bum cheeks. When I felt his touch, sparks ran through my body. I didn't know whether it was because of the excitement in combination with the adrenaline or because it was basically prohibited to touch a stripper. However, I couldn't help it but let him touch me and enjoy his fingertips trailing over my skin.

When his hands cupped my bum cheeks and gave them a gentle squeeze, I stood up and faced him again, continuing my seductive dance on his lap, squeezing my breasts every now and then. It noticeably turned him on by the way his eyes darkened even more. I leaned forward, hands gently pressed against his chest to keep myself steady while bringing my lips to his ear.

''What's your name, sweetie?'' I asked him seductively, just above a whisper, what made him inhale for oxygen. His hands took a grip on my waist to keep me as close as I was.

''Harry. What's yours, baby?'' He spoke with this deep, arousing voice of him that got my heartbeat drumming against my rib cage like a sledgehammer. I moved my hands from his chest to his hair and gently pulled at it.

''[Y/N].'' I grinned against his ear and nibbled on the lobe of his earlobe, knowing that I was already going far too far than I was allowed to. But there was something about him, something so tempting - something I couldn't leave alone.

''Nice to meet you, [Y/N].'' He groaned, and squeezed me gently again, sparks shooting through my limbs. I gave his earlobe a little lick and then breathed out steadily, taking in the scent of his hair once I inhaled again.

''Would you like some fun in the back, Mister Harry?'' I grinned, feeling myself getting more aroused with the moment of being here, with myself pressed up against him as close as I could. From all that rubbing on top of his bulge and doing things against the rules, I felt hornier than I had ever felt and ready to just take his cock and fuck it until we both cum and release our sexual desires.

''Hmm, such a naughty girl, huh, [Y/N]? I bet your boss wouldn't allow us to fuck in the back.'' Harry said, what made me pull back in shock, thinking that he might have been thinking about going to my boss to report my inappropriate behaviour towards him.

''But I won't tell. It only makes it more exciting, doesn't it, beautiful?'' He grinned in a naughty kind of way, what only made me more confident about actually doing this (for the first time). I've never fucked a customer here at work, but he was someone different - someone attractive I couldn't look away from.

''It does.'' I bit my lip and stared at his darkened, green eyes again, finding myself drowning in them almost completely. He gave my ass a small tap before I stood up, but leaned into him again to whisper in his ear, giving him a good view of my tits at the same time.

''Knock that red door over there in two minutes. Make sure you aren't seen.'' I whispered and he hummed before I stood up, gave him a smile and then strolled away from him, swinging my hips from side to side as I did so.

I watched over my shoulder at him finishing up the last bit of his drink while he adjusted his pants with his eyes still trained on me. I smirked and entered the dressing room, where he's supposed to meet me in less than two minutes.

As I hurried to the mirror to check up on my appearance and make up, making sure that I looked okay and ready for him to be fucked hard in this very room, tonight. I sprayed some perfume on myself and added some more red lipstick before I could hear a soft but firm knock on the door. Quickly, so he wouldn't be seen so quickly, I sped-walked to the door, opened it and pulled him in immediately, only to slam the door closed right after.

''Well, hello there.'' I smiled while he made sure to lock the door, so nobody could come in and disturb us while we fucked each other. He gave me a smirk and pulled me closer to him, immediately placing his hands on my body, feeling my skin with his fingertips.

''Hello there, baby. I'm Harry, and I'm going to fuck your brains out for you, tonight.'' He said in a quite humoristic way before he got rid of his shirt and dropped it to the ground, picking me up in his arms right after.

''Show me how well you'll do that for me, then.'' I grinned and felt his fingertips sink into my skin, what really got me going already. There was nothing more than his tongue I needed on my little clit or to have his cock fucking my goddamned, tight cunt. I needed a release, an orgasm.

''Oh, I will. Come to daddy, baby.'' He smirked and carried me to one of the couches in the room, our lips brushing together until Harry got enough of it and just pressed them together, biting on my bottom lip. I groaned and eagerly kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he moved us to the red couch, where he laid our bodies down.

''I can't wait to fuck my cock into your pussy.'' He growled in my ear and bit on my earlobe gentle enough to not hurt me. I brushed my hands over his chest, taking in his body heat while he rocked his hips into mine in order to search for friction, for pleasure.

''I can't wait to feel your cock making me cum, fucking my pussy until it explodes around you.'' I growled back at him and dropped my hands from his chest to his belt, on which I began to pull to get it off. I wanted to feel his skin underneath mine while I ride his cock, hard. I want his moans filling my ears, his skin slamming on mine and his cock fucking my sopping cunt.

I want him.

''C'mere.'' He growled as I opened his trousers and pulled down the zipper, trying my best to undress him because I wanted nothing more than having him naked with his cock rock hard for me.

''Daddy's gonna fuck you so hard.'' He growled and ripped off my bra once he reached for the clasp, throwing it somewhere into the room. His eyes darkened at the sight of my tits jiggling in front of me, all bare and touchable. He bit on his bottom lip in lust before cupping my tits and squeezing them while I dipped my hand into his pants and began to rub over his crotch, what made him moan softly.

''You sure are eager for some cock, aren't you, darling?'' He asked with a smirk on his face twirled his hot, wet tongue around one of my nipples. It sent a warm glow all the way to my pussy, what caused juices to flow even more, dampening my panties. The young, curly haired man continued pleasing my nipples and lowered one of his hands to my panties I was wearing, just to sneak into them, so he could rub my wet cunt and suck on my nipples at the same time.

I spread my legs for him so he could rub me more easily while he hovered above me and enjoyed himself with my body, what got me purring. His fingertips began to rub over my clit to please me even more. My head fell back and I could feel the pleasure going through my body again while he pleased and teased me. And it felt good.

''Harry,'' I moaned before I could possibly stop myself, and bucked my hips into his hand which was working on my wet cunt. He hummed on my breast and continued teasing and rubbing my clit, slowly lowering his fingers until he reached my dripping entrance and slid two fingers in at once to finger fuck me. Harry drew away from my nipple, gave the other one a small kitten lick and then pressed his lips back on top of mine.

''Such a fucking wet pussy.'' He mumbled against my lips and eagerly continued to finger my cunt while he pushed his tongue inside my mouth for the first time, playing with mine. I moaned out his name against his lips and sunk my hand into his boxers, grabbing a hold on his hard cock. I began to jerk it for him while he finger fucked my pussy, drenching his own fingers in cunt juice.

Harry continued to finger fuck me a bit more before he pulled his fingers away from my drenched fuck hole and licked them clean, humming to the taste of them. A smile appeared on his face when our eyes met again.

''Can't wait to fuck you.'' He smirked and yanked my panties down, as if he was in a hurry. When I was left naked underneath him. Harry lowered himself, what caused my hand to slip away from his cock, leaving it pointing out of his trousers.

''Such a lovely pussy. I bet it loves to be eaten good by a man.'' He growled, spread my legs and began to lick my clit, swirling his tongue over my horny cunt. Harry hummed when I grabbed a hold on his chestnut brown, curly hair to pull at it while he ate my pussy out for me, slurping every now and then when he tried to lap up even more juices.

''Yes, eat that pussy, baby.'' I moaned and spread my legs even wider apart in attempt to get more of his tongue. His eyes suddenly made contact with mine while he pushed his tongue inside of me, moaning himself. His dark green eyes shone with lust, little twinklings to be seen. I brushed his hair out of his face.

''Tasty cunt, you have. So tasty.'' Harry murmured and flicked his tongue over my clit, licking harder and faster with more pressure. Cries out of pleasure were leaving my mouth one by one, eyes rolling back in pleasure. His delicious pleasure continued until he pulled away from me and licked his lips clean, rubbing the corners of his mouth with his thumb to wipe away some of my juices.

''Why don't you come to me and suck my cock, hm?'' He grinned, and pulled his underwear and trousers down in a hurry, his rock hard cock now completely visible. With lust taking over my body, I crawled over to him and placed one hand on his thigh while my other hand grabbed a hold on his cock to jerk it.

''Please me, [Y/N].'' He growled when I dropped saliva on the head of his dick to lubricate and continued jerking. Harry slowly took a seat on the couch he had been eating my pussy on and watched me pleasing his hard cock with dark, lustful eyes.

I observed his cock in my hands, which was quite big, and peppered kisses all over it, starting from his balls all the way up to the tip. My tongue brushed over the veins that had popped out and became visible, tracing them slowly to tease him.

''Fucking suck it, [Y/N]. Don't play games with me.'' Harry growled in an almost dominant way, what made me smile to myself. I decided to listen to this dominant man and let his cock slide into my mouth and over my tongue, what made him sigh out in an almost happy and relieved way.

''Suck.'' He ordered, collected my hair until he made a ponytail with his hand, and pulled me closer, pushing my face against his pelvis - automatically shoving his cock down my throat. I began to gag in a reflex, but he wouldn't let me pull away.

''Take my cock. I know you can fucking take me.'' He groaned while I could feel the tears burn in my eyes for a few seconds. Only then did I understand that I could breathe if I would in- and exhale through my nose. This made me feel a lot better. I began to bob my head up and down on his cock and sucked on it, what made moans roll over his lips, head falling back for a moment.

It was the sexiest thing ever to see his jawline becoming visible now that he got pleasured, to see his breathing accelerate, to see his heart-shaped lips part and to see sweat appearing on his tanned and inked skin.

''Fuck, [Y/N]. Treat me good, baby.'' He moaned and began to buck his hips into my face in attempt to gain more pleasure and come closer to his high. However, I wouldn't let him because I needed him to fuck me first before he was allowed to cum. And now that I have him in the palm of my hand, I'm not going to let this chance slip away through the gaps in between my fingers. I pulled away from his cock, wiping away some saliva that dripped from my mouth.

''Daddy, kitten wants to play.'' I bit my lip and gave the tip of his cock a kitten lick, what made him look up at me. Lust took over in his eyes and before I knew it, he had grabbed a hold of my body and turned us around, what left him to hover above me.

''Oh, we will, baby. Where are the condoms?'' He groaned, and I pointed at one of the drawers from my make up dresser, which had a mirror with lights around it. It was stuffed with make-up products and brushes. Harry pulled the drawer open and pulled out what he was looking for, ripping open the foil to roll the condom down his big, hard cock.

With his cock pointing to the ceiling and his hungry, sex-filled eyes on me, he walked back to where I was, laying on the couch. His steps seemed torturing slow, but it was just the moment. Once he reached me, he pulled me up and placed me on all fours, spanking one of my bum cheeks before he got down on his knees behind me and positioned his cock at my entrance. Without even asking me for permission, or a second chance to think about this, he pushed in, burying himself as deep as he could inside my cock-needy, wet cunt.

''Fuck, yes,'' I cried out and felt him moving right away to slam his cock as deep as he could inside of me - driving it home. He adjusted his position and rested on my back while grabbing my boobs in his hands to squeeze while he fucked himself into me, balls slapping against my clit.

''Daddy's going to destroy you, kitty. I'm gonna destroy your lovely, fuckable cunt.'' He groaned and quickened his thrusts, slamming hard into me. Moans kept rolling uncontrollably, but I didn't mind. This guy could fuck like the best and treated me right. I didn't want this to stop.

''Fuck me, Harry!'' I screamed and pushed back at him to try to get his cock even deeper into my wet cunt, but he wouldn't let me. Growling, he kept humping me like a mad dog which hadn't fucked a bitch in a long time. And I fucking loved it.

His fingers began to pull on my nipples, sending shocks to my pussy again, what made this all feel even more pleasurable than before. Pussy juices dripped down to his balls, what only made him moan louder and louder for me.

''God, you feel so good, [Y/N].'' Harry moaned loudly while he thrusted his cock inside my dripping cunt as hard as he could, and bit on my shoulder, what made my teeth sink into my bottom lip. My hands began to claw at the leather couch, holding on for dear life.

''Jesus Christ, Harry-'' I tried to cry out but the amount of pleasure running through my veins cut me off in mid sentence.

''He won't be able to help you, kitten.'' Harry panted and gave me one last, hard thrust before he pulled out and grabbed me in his arms so he could fuck me while standing, pushing his cock back inside of my dripping cunt while he held me close to his chest.

''He won't fucking help you anymore.'' He growled again and continued slamming into me, clawing at my back. Our eyes met while he fucked me and held my body close to his, what caused me to lean in and smash our lips together again. His eyes fluttered closed and his tongue slipped into my mouth that second after, soaking mine in his saliva.

To feel his tongue, which had eaten out my pussy a few minutes ago, swirl over mine made me feel even hornier and I could taste myself. I was pretty sure about the fact he could taste himself, too. Harry let out a whine and sunk his fingertips into my ass cheeks while he fucked me hard and fast, pounding my walls roughly.

Suddenly, he stopped fucking and walked me to the make up dresser, where he shoved me on top on, what caused make-up items to fall to the ground. My back slammed against the mirror, what caused it to crack, but not shatter into pieces. Harry looked at me in fear of placing me there too rough but I just laughed and pulled him closer again, what comforted him.

''Do you want that cock again, huh? Daddy's cock filling up that cunt of yours? Is that what you want, huh?'' He groaned and began to fuck me again, slamming into me while I laid with legs spread wide for him on the make up dresser. Small nail polish bottles fell to the ground, what made the room even messier.

''Fuck me, daddy!'' I squealed and watched how he pushed his cock inside of me fast and pulled back again, only to repeat those actions again - making us both feel good. He grabbed a strong hold on my waist to keep me pinned down on the dresser as he rammed his cock deep inside of me, pushing me back against the mirror every time he thrusted into me.

I grabbed my tits in my hands and squeezed, pleasing myself a little more while he fucked me hard, trying to bring us closer to the edge. And he did a good job in doing that, because the more he slammed into me and ruined my cunt, the closer I became to the edge of cumming.

''Please, don't stop. Daddy, I'm so close to cumming!'' I cried out loudly, feeling myself getting closer and closer. When he heard me say that, he immediately started rubbing my clit to get me to cum.

''[Y/N]! Are you here?! Why aren't you giving a show?!'' I suddenly heard from behind the door Harry had locked before we basically jumped on each other to fuck. I swallowed and looked at the man who was still pushing his cock into me, despite the person behind the door.

''That's my boss.'' I panicked, but didn't pull away because it simply feels too good to have his cock inside. Harry didn't seem to be scared at all and just continued while he placed one of his hands on top of my mouth to keep me quiet.

''[Y/N]!'' My boss screamed from behind the door and slammed his fist against the wood, trying his best to get me to open the door.

The more my boss stood there, ramming the door and screaming out my name, what made his presence present, the closer I got because it was so exciting to have my boss so close while I fucked some man I didn't even know. All I knew was his appearance and his name.

''I'm getting close, [Y/N]. I'm so close to cumming. My God-'' Harry whispered and threw his head back, moaning quietly so my boss wouldn't hear him from behind the door.

''Cum for me, Harry. I'm so fucking close. Please make me cum.'' I begged, knowing that his body was already growing numb now that he was about to cum and dangled on the edge. But, he still managed to make me cum by pushing his cock inside of me and to rub my clit with just the right amount of pressure.

''Ugh, fuck, yes, my God,'' I cried out loudly, feeling my body losing control completely. I began to shake between all the fallen bottles of nail polish and make-up products, enjoying my orgasm. Harry never stopped thrusting, determined to cum himself as well and empty his balls inside the condom he's wearing.

With a loud wail of pleasure leaving his mouth, Harry came undone seconds after me, spurting his hot, thick, white cum inside of the condom, filling it. At that same time, the door got suddenly forced open, probably because it was kicked in. It slammed against the wall with force, what got me screaming. Even Harry let out a yelp.

''[Y/N]! What the fuck is this?!'' My boss screamed when he saw Harry between my legs with his cock buried deep inside of me, bodies close to each other. In shock, I froze - there was no use in trying to cover up anyway because he had already seen enough. Harry pulled out quickly, removed the condom and threw a robe at me as quick as he could so I could cover up.

''You know it's prohibited to do this! You're fucking fired!'' My boss continued and yelled some profanities after that, expressing his anger and frustration. Harry threw away his condom and collected our clothes to put on again.

''And you, young man, you're banned from this strip club forever from now on!'' He screamed, but Harry didn't seem to mind because he just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while he dressed himself quickly.

''Like I give a fuck.'' He smirked and waited for me to finish up clothing myself so we could walk out together.

''Out!'' My boss ordered, the two bodyguards standing behind him with stern expressions on their faces in order to scare us off. But I had worked long enough here to know that they weren't that scary.

''Whatever.'' Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand in his to guide me out of the room towards the exit of the building I once used to work.

''There goes my job.'' I muttered, knowing that I would have to find a different job to pay all my bills. Harry gave me a glance.

''Let's not think about that right now. How about a drink at my place to forget about this shit?'' Harry suggested, and lead me to his car. I didn't know if I could trust this guy but after tonight, I didn't give a shit anymore.

''Why does it sound like there is something more to just drinking at your home?'' I laughed, what made him smirk when he opened the door to his car and waited patiently for me to sit down, so he could drive the both of us to his home.

''Because there's probably going to be some more fucking at mine till late in the morning.'' He smirked, and threw the car door shut, which was the start of something beautiful.


	50. #50

The doorbell rang, what made me look up from the book I was reading. As I placed my cup of tea on the little table next to the couch together with my book, I got up and cleared my throat before I walked to the door and peeked through the peek hole, only to notice that it was my gay best friend, Harry.

He and I have been friends since we were small and were as close as we possibly could be. We tell each other our secrets and discuss the latest rumours that have been spread here in town, always keeping each other up to date. But above all that, he's the most loyal and kind person I've ever met. He's passionate in everything he does, whether it was having a relationship or doing whatever he liked, such as his job or hobbies.

I opened the door with a smile, because I was happy to see him again, but once I saw him standing there, my smile faded. Harry stood in front of me with tears running down his cheeks, eyes puffy and red and his hair pointing into all kind of directions. He ran into my chest and buried his face into the crook of my neck, where he continued to sob.

''Hey, what's wrong, darling?'' I gasped softly and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist to keep him close to me while he clawed at my back and sobbed loudly, completely upset. I rubbed his back softly and took him inside with him still clawing at me to keep close for comfort. Harry wasn't planning to let go of me so I just slowly walked him to the living room, where I sat us down on the couch.

He kept holding me close, sobbing loudly. Feeling bad for him, I gave him his time to tell what happened and gently brushed his hair to try and calm him down.

"Shh," I hushed and rocked us from the left to the right, doing my best to comfort the guy. He was so upset about something, and he wouldn't tell me what happened to him. The crying was probably still a little too much to handle.

Harry cried and grabbed my shirt in his hands, making fists to hold on to me while he sobbed and snivelled. His deep, but shaky breaths concerned me for a second, but I knew he used them to try to speak.

''H-He cheated on m-me...'' Harry suddenly cried out loudly and continued sobbing. It felt like a huge slap in my face when he told me that because I knew how happy he was with that guy, named David. I could still remember the day he came to me to tell me about his new relationship and how in love he looked. Look at him now: one emotional wreck.

''Jesus, Harry. I'm so sorry.'' I gasped and pulled him closer while he continued crying over his heartbreak. I couldn't even imagine through what kind of pain he went through right now. It must have been awful.

''W-Why does this always h-happen to me? What am I doing w-wrong?'' He sobbed and wiped his eyes before burying his face back into the crook of my neck to sob. I brushed my hand through his curly hair and peppered kisses on his head, hushing him the best I could.

''You're doing nothing wrong, sweetheart, I swear.'' I told him and rubbed his back again. Harry sniveled and pulled back from the crook of my neck, which he had soaked in tears. He stayed silent for a small moment.

''I h-hate him. H-He had a second relationship behind m-my back. I'm done with m-men, with dating. Love is s-shit. It only hurts.'' Harry sniveled, trying to wipe away his tears but they kept rolling down. I pulled out some tissues from the tissue box and wiped his tears away from him, looking into his green eyes as I did so.

''Love isn't shit, darling. It's not. Don't let him ruin your look on love. You and I both know you love to be loved.'' I murmured softly, and he dropped his head low, knowing that I was speaking the truth. Harry's a hopeless romantic and would do anything to be in love or in a relationship.

''Come here.'' I whispered and pulled him on my lap, so I could wipe his tears again and hold him close to me at the same time. Harry sat down on me without protests but never let go of my T-Shirt he had soaked a bit.

''He'll regret what he has done, Harry, because he'll never find such a kind hearted, passionate and loyal young man like you. This will be the biggest mistake in his life to let go of you.'' I told him and cupped one side of his jaw while brushing my thumb over his cheek. He leaned into it and blushed a little, probably from the compliment.

''You deserve someone so much better, Harry. Someone who'll stay loyal and takes care of you. You deserve to be loved to the fullest, the best of the world.'' I assured him and watched how his eyes lit up at a sudden. A small smile appeared on his face but his eyes kept being trained on mine while he came a little closer to me, holding our stare.

His stare was captivating, as if he was drawing my soul into them. Harry closed in on me again, faces slowly leaning in. He bit on his lip for a moment while looking at mine before flickering his eyes back to mine, looking at them intensely. I felt a sudden attraction to him, a new kind of attraction. Harry had always been attractive to me, just by the way he was: his looks, his voice, his interests and his personality. But I suddenly felt a sexual attraction - an urge to kiss him.

I leaned in when he did as well and could feel his breath brushing over my lips before he brushed his over mine and pulled back a little to look at my reaction. When he noticed nothing bad happened, he did it again and softly kissed me, pressing our lips together for a kiss. It felt so strange to kiss him, but at the same time did it feel so incredibly nice to do it.

Harry slowly pulled back and fluttered his eyes open, looking at mine with a whole new look in them. A small grin appeared on his face and he rubbed his lips together, probably to enjoy my taste a little longer.

I continued to look at him, to stare, thinking about asking what just happened. But I knew that it would ruin the moment between us, so I just continued being quiet. Secretly did I long for him to do it again, what caused me to lean in a little again. Harry noticed me and pressed our lips together again, this time a bit rougher.

I smiled and felt him cupping my jaws to hold on to me while he nibbled on my lips, pressing himself up against my chest. I couldn't believe I was actually kissing my best friend, and that while he's gay. I couldn't understand why he kissed me in the first place because he isn't interested in girls.

But the thought of that only excited me, and pushed me to go further. Before I knew it I slid my tongue over his lips, asking for a deeper kiss. To my surprise, Harry opened his mouth slightly and let our tongues meet, moaning softly. He pressed our bodies as close as he could and began to breathe a bit more quicker, probably getting a little excited about what we were doing.

Our snogging on the couch continued peacefully and gently, but I could sense us wanting more now that we were kissing. And I had to admit: Harry is a great kisser. He kissed my lips so gently, so soft and careful, and his tongue slid over mine so effortlessly, driving me completely insane.

The more we kissed this passionately, the more I wanted him naked with me in bed. There was such an attraction between us that I had never felt before, what drove me to continue yet did it confused me at the same time.

''Harry,'' I whispered against his lips and he hummed, as if he hadn't ever been gay, and kissed towards my neck, leaving them all over. Hot, wet kisses were left, what made me end up gasping his name again in pleasure. I grabbed his shirt in my hand and pulled, what made him smile against my skin.

Harry kissed back to my lips and smiled when I eagerly kissed back, biting and pulling on his lips. My thoughts had gotten hazy and my heart was racing like crazy, what never happened to me before - or, at least, not like this. He began to moan against my lips and tightened his grip on me, in for more.

''[Y/N], p-please.'' Harry gasped in pleasure with a small smile on his face, and continued to kiss me, now beginning to move on my lap in an impatient manner.

''Please what?'' I whispered and pulled away slowly, letting our lips disconnect. We both panted and he pressed our foreheads together so that he could stare back into my eyes again.

''Please show me what love is, what it can be like. Just give me one night of love with you. Just once, please.'' He begged me with tears burning in his eyes again, seeming more than broken. I doubted about doing this because he had just gotten hurt from his previous relationship and on top of that, he is gay.

''Please,'' He begged again, tears rolling down his cheeks. I knew that he was craving to feel the familiar feeling of love, of warmth. And I couldn't say no, because I wanted it just at bad as he did. I nodded and felt him crashing his lips on top of mine before getting off my lap, so we could walk to my bedroom while kissing.

As clumsily as we could, because we were more concentrated on each other than on where we were going, we walked to the bedroom and bumped into several things, even knocking over a vase. But we didn't mind and made our way to the bed, on which we fell as soon as we could.

Harry giggled but fell quiet as soon as I sat down on him with him underneath me lying on his back. His hands grabbed a hold on my shirt and peeled it off right away, leaving me in my bra and sweatpants. Harry's eyes grew a little and he swallowed, looking at me nervously yet lustfully. This was the first really intimate thing we're going to do, and I felt the tension as well.

I began to pull off his blouse, unbuttoning every button one by one, revealing his inked chest and stomach. He shrugged the clothing item off and brushed it off the bed, letting it fall on the ground. I smiled and began to press hot kisses on his chest to his neck, what made him moan out my name softly.

I could feel his cock growing hard underneath me, what made my cunt dampen my panties. I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me, to have his cock rubbing my pussy and to have him moaning in pleasure.

''[Y/N],'' He whined and let me kiss his neck a bit more before he sat up and brought his hands to the my back so he could unclasp my bra. I let him do his thing and felt it slide down my arms, revealing my breasts to him. Harry shakily inhaled and reached out to touch them, letting his soft, large hands cup them to squeeze gently. I hummed.

''Harry,'' I whispered and bent down to kiss him again, pressing our lips together while he toyed with my tits and pulled at my nipples, what made me feel hornier than ever. My best friend was touching me, touching me in a way he has never done before.

Harry rolled us both around and kissed down to my breasts, on which he began to suck with his eyes closed, twirling his skilled tongue around my hardened nipples, what made me moan loudly in pleasure. A smile appeared on his face from the sound of my moans, what made him kiss down my stomach until he reached the elastic band of my sweatpants. It was the point where he pulled down my pants, leaving me in my panties.

He kissed my thighs and my lower stomach slowly, leaving hot kisses all over my skin. He then slowly began to kiss my panties, inching closer and closer to the place I wanted to have him the most tonight. His eyes suddenly fell on mine when he licked my clit over my panties, wanting to see my reaction to him. I gasped at the feeling and spread my legs for him, what made him smile.

''Do you like that, baby?'' He asked me and did it again, what made me moan again. It was the only answer he needed to have.

''I know something you'd like much more than this.'' He whispered and pulled my underwear down very slowly while kissing my legs, peppering kisses all over. When I was left naked underneath him, he spread my legs and laid down between them, pressing kisses on my wet cunt. I purred and brushed his hair softly, knowing what kind of pleasure we were going to feel in a few minutes.

''Please, stop teasing, Harry.'' I whined, when he kept kissing me and didn't please me in the way he and I both knew I wanted it. Harry looked up at me and gave me a foolish grin before he began to eat my cunt, licking my eager clit, what made moans roll over my lips effortlessly. I could tell that he knew exactly what he was doing and pleased me just in the way I wanted to be pleased.

''Fuck, I love your tongue on my pussy.'' I cried out, feeling sparks shoot through my body while he continued to lick, taking in my juices. Harry hummed on my clit and teased my entrance with a finger of his, what made me whine for more. When he understood that I really didn't want to be teased tonight, he eased his finger in to finger fuck me while he licked my clit hard and fast.

''Mhh, Harry, baby,'' I cried out loudly and arched my back, loving the way he worked on my cunt so deliciously. He slid a second finger inside of my dripping pussy and continued to finger me gently, sucking on my clit as he did so. My body was squirming underneath him from pleasure, one hand of mine grabbing onto the sheets of my bed for dear life.

''Does that feel good, huh? Does my baby's pussy feel nice?'' Harry dirty talked, what made my eyes roll back in pleasure. He continued flicking his wet tongue over my little clit while he fucked my pussy with his two slender fingers.

''Fuck, it feels so wonderful. Harry, fuck!'' I cried out, but to my dismay, he didn't let me cum. He pulled out his fingers, licked them clean and then licked my cunt clean before he sat up on his knees with a very visible bulge in his pants.

''Please?'' He whispered, and I sat up immediately with a small smile on my face and kissed his chest, not feeling like ripping off his trousers immediately because he needed to feel love. And I was going to give him my love, even though the feelings weren't mutual. Harry's eyes fell closed when he felt my lips press against his chest and moaned softly.

''[Y/N], that feels so good,'' Harry moaned deeply, increasing volume the more I kissed down to his pants. He began to get impatient because he was already trying his best to unbuckle his belt while I kissed, eager to get his pants off. I chuckled and rubbed his bulge for a moment what made him moan even louder, bucking his hips into my palm.

''Shh, come here.'' I said, brushed off his hands, which were still trying to get his pants off, and did it myself to pop open his button and pull down his zipper. With a soft push against his chest, I made him lay down on his back. Harry kept his teary, green eyes on me but relaxed on the mattress.

''Lift your bum, baby.'' I whispered, pressed a kiss on his hip, and watched him obey me, so I could pull down his trousers and underwear at once. His hard cock slapped against his lower stomach, but the width and the length actually took me aback. He was bigger than I thought in the first place.

''You're so lovely,'' I whispered to him, what made his eyes light up, and kissed from his stomach to his cock, which was twitching impatiently. I giggled and pressed a kiss on the head, noticing that it was already leaking pre-cum from the slit. It dripped on his lower stomach, but he didn't seem to notice.

I lowered myself between his legs and licked his balls for a moment, what made him moan. I then let my tongue slide over his shaft all the way up to the tip, which I took into my mouth to suck on. Swirling my tongue around his big cock, I hollowed my cheeks to suck, what got him crying out my name.

''[Y/N]! Oh, fuck!'' He cried out loudly, arching his back completely. It was the sexiest thing ever to have him moaning out my name, to have my best friend moaning out my name in pleasure. Harry placed one hand on the back of my head to grab a hold of my hair while his other hand searched for mine to hold. I gave him my hand and I felt him sliding his fingers between mine for the first time ever, what got butterflies escaping in my stomach.

''God, you suck on my cock so good,'' He moaned loudly and brushed my hair while he tried his best not to let his eyes roll back from pleasure because he apparently wanted to look at me while I laid in between his legs, sucking on his cock.

''Mhh,'' His moans, which consisted out of cries and my name, effortlessly continued rolling over his plump and swollen lips while he laid there, panting from the pleasure he experienced. I smiled at the sight of his flushed cheeks, his dreamy eyes and his parted lips.

"Yes, oh, fuck, yes!" Harry moaned out loudly, enjoying my wet mouth on his hard and throbbing cock. His grip on my hair tightened and his hips bucked involuntarily to shove his cock deeper down my throat. I moaned on top of him, sending vibrations down his hard pole.

"L-let me have you. Please, [Y/N]. Let me make love to you." Harry cried out, desperately trying to get inside of me already. I pulled away from his cock slowly and gently let it fall out of my mouth, so it could rest again on his lower stomach. I noticed that the tip had became red from all the sucking.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked softly and brushed my hair, but I shook my head. I hardly went to bed with guys, let alone that anyone would come here, so I didn't have any condoms.

"Oh, okay. Would you like to make love without protection?" He said just above a whisper with a friendly expression, being as lovely as he normally is.

"Yeah, that's alright." I answered and smiled, what made his grin widen. Harry crawled back to me and pressed our lips together for a passionate kiss again, moaning softly. He slowly made me lay down on top of the duvet and spread my legs to crawl in between them. Our long snogging session continued while he hovered above me and grabbed his hard cock in one of his hands to guide it to my pussy entrance.

When the tip of his cock poked my cunt, we looked at each other with a deep stare. The look in his eyes had changed, but it had softened even more. Harry pushed his hips into mine, sliding his cock into my drenched cunt.

"My God," He groaned, enjoying the way my juicy pussy walls surrounded his hard, fat dick completely. I moaned at the feeling of him filling me completely and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him close while kissing. Harry was so kind to give me a few seconds before he began to thrust, sliding his cock in and out of my dripping pussy.

"[Y/N]," Harry moaned loudly from the feeling of having a horny pussy around his cock instead of a man taking him anally to fuck the cum out of his balls. The thought made me even hornier. Harry pulled back from our kiss and looked into my eyes again with a whole different emotion, one he hadn't shown to me yet.

I cried out in pleasure and kept clinging onto him to keep close, our sweating, mating bodies brushing. His lovely green eyes kept looking at me until he pushed his lips back on mine, leaving kisses. Sparks were running through my body when he did that, and I could notice he felt the same because he shook.

"Harry, oh my God," I groaned loudly to the feeling of his cock inside my dripping pussy, fucking me slowly but hard and powerful enough to rub me in the right way. Sopping sounds and slapping skin filled the air of my bedroom and noticed my juices running down his cock and to my ass from the arousal I was experiencing.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Harry moaned loudly and continued to eagerly push his hips into mine, driving his cock back home and deep. He pushed his tongue back into my mouth to snog with me while we made love on my bed, loving every single second of us doing this. And even though it felt weird to do this with my best friend, it couldn't have been better.

I rolled us around so that I straddled him and politely asked him to pull up his knees a little so I could use them for support. Our kiss broke to his dismay but he got bliss for it in return because I placed my hands on his knees and began to bounce on him, tits jiggling.

"Fuck me," Harry moaned out loudly to the feeling of my pussy going up and down on him, arching his back. I loved to ride his cock already and couldn't stop doing it. It made me feel so good - better than what I have experienced with men before.

"Shh, baby," I hushed, and moved my hands to his chest, brushing my fingers over his hard nipples while keeping myself supported. This only made him cry out even louder and left him squirming underneath me. His eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open, unable to breathe.

"I love you," He breathed and arched his back again, sobbing in pleasure. His words took me aback because they didn't seem to be meant in a friendly way. Those three words he just said sounded sincere.

I decided to keep quiet and continued riding his hard cock while rubbing my own little clit as well, sending me closer and closer to my few seconds of euphoria. Harry rocked his hips into mine while I rode him, enjoying himself to the fullest. He suddenly sat up, his muscles flexing, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist while he pressed our lips back together again, kissing me softly.

I felt lovesick when he kissed me like that and butterflies escaped again, what caused my cheeks to flush. Harry changed our position and placed us both on our sides, face to face, and continued thrusting into me, even though it was a bit harder for us to make love that way. But that didn't stop him from pushing his cock inside of me to gain the pleasure we both longed for.

His green eyes watched me again while he pulled me close and smashed our hips together, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside. I guess that he was becoming close because he was letting out higher-pitched whimpers and his hips were shaking a little.

Harry clung to me and continued humping, crying in pleasure. I continued rubbing my little clit and in combination of having him to rub my walls with his big cock, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge - the knot in my lower stomach growing with the second we continued to buck our hips into each other.

''[Y/N],'' Harry moaned, voice shaking as he did so. His eyes showed me that emotion again, but this time with desperation behind them as well. I whined out his name, feeling the knot growling larger and larger until I was about to explode.

''P-Please, please make me cum, Harry.'' I begged, feeling my high coming, now so close that I just needed that one last push to cum right on top of his cock. And Harry gave me that last push, and he gave it to me hard.

''Oh m- Harry!'' I screamed out loud and came, shaking and screaming in his arms from pleasure. My cunt clenched around Harry's cock, sucking hard on it to milk him. Loud moans began to roll over his lips and his hips bucked harder to cum, which was what he did seconds later. With loud wails coming from his mouth, he plunged his cock into me again and again, losing his control.

''F-Fuck, [Y/N], I-I love you!'' Harry shouted on the top of his lungs, enjoying his orgasm - completely oblivious to what he just said again. His cock began to throb inside of me and a second after, cum spurted all over my walls, coating them completely. I panicked for a moment because I wasn't on the pill, but then realised I could take the morning after pill as soon as I could by going to the pharmacy around the corner. He cried out once more and collapsed next to me, foreheads pressed together.

Silence filled the room and suddenly, I heard Harry sigh from next to me. I opened my eyes and noticed him getting out of bed with tears in his eyes. He walked to the window and looked outside sadly.

''W-Why do I always fall in love with the wrong people?'' Harry suddenly asked in a shaky manner, tears running down his cheeks. I sat up in bed and pulled the covers up my chest to cover myself up.

''What do you mean?'' I asked softly, unsure about what he was talking.

''I-I love you. I told you twice a-and you didn't say it back, I-'' He started crying, what made me feel bad. I should have said something back when he told me those three words.

''I can't stay here anymore. I-I need to go.'' He sobbed and collected his clothes from the ground before wiping his cheeks, holding the clothing items in his arms. I got out of bed quickly and walked after him, but he didn't see me. Just before he wanted to walk out of my bedroom, I spoke up.

''I love you, too.'' I said loud and clear, finally expressing my feelings for him, what stopped him in his tracks. I could sense him tensing up before he slowly turned around to face me with teary eyes.

''W-What did you just say?'' He whispered, as if he wasn't sure if he had heard me right.

''I love you, too.'' I repeated and watched him shaking in front of me, clothes falling from his arms. Tears started rolling again and I strolled over to wrap him into an embrace, which was something he visibly appreciated. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and continued to sob for a small while before he lifted me up and spun the both of us together until we fell back on the bed again.

''I love you so much.'' Harry said and smiled, completely cuddling into me underneath the covers. I giggled when he began to tickle me, what left me squealing and squirming next to him. He shut my screaming up by pressing our lips together again, humming softly. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back softly, feeling more than in love. I felt wonderful. I pulled back slowly to his dismay.

''I thought you were gay.'' I asked him and brushed his hair from his face, which had been growing long recently. It reached his shoulders, but it didn't lose its curls. And I was glad about that because I love his curls.

''I- yeah, I thought I was, but I have been crushing over you for such a long while...'' He confessed and blushed, cheeks turning red. I smiled and pinched them, what only made it worse.

''I've been doing the same, but I never told you because you're gay. Or at least, I don't think you are.'' I spoke, what made his eyebrows raise.

''You think?'' He sounded surprised. I nodded my head and pressed a kiss on the top of his nose.

''I think you're bisexual. You fall in love with both sexes.'' I told him and his eyes lit up again, like he just realised that. I smiled and brushed his hair again, what caused him to come closer to me, pressing his body up against mine. 

''I fall in love with you.'' He murmured, correcting me in some way. I felt butterflies tickle the walls of my stomach again and noticed that my heart started racing again. Harry pressed a small kiss on my lips and buried himself against me.

''Will you please be my girlfriend?'' He asked softly while looking at the ceiling, probably too scared to face me. I thought it was adorable. 

''Are you sure about wanting this, honey?'' I whispered, not wanting him to be sorry about something because he was confused about his sexuality.

''Yes. You always care about me, you always talk about things with me, you call me pet names, you always shower me with kisses and we do the most fun things together. [Y/N], we fit so well. I'm tired of men, of getting my heart broken time after time. I want to be loved right, and you love me just the way I want to be loved; deeply, passionately, gently. You make me happy. Please give me a chance.'' He begged me and looked into my eyes this time, watching me with his pure, green irises. They seemed so determined, so focused on one thing: love.

''Okay, then. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend.'' I smiled and he cried out in joy, hugging me close. He was so happy to know that he found a love again, this time a more steady one.

''And I'll be your boyfriend. I love you, baby girl.'' He smiled and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck, what made me laugh. He grinned against my skin, lips curling.

''I love you, baby boy.''


	51. #51

“Charlene, I can’t go and pick up our daughter from her cheerleader practise. I have to go to Mr. Lee of the Huawei phones. I’m too busy.” Mr. Langdon, my boss told his wife through the phone while he impatiently walked back and forth through the office we shared. I’m the manager, the second most highest job here at this company.

Our company sells designs for new telephones, and it’s running quite well. Huawei is our biggest buyer, so that’s why my boss had to go. But his teenage daughter, [Y/N], about who he has been talking a lot to me, needed him at the same time. I have seen his daughter a couple of times, so she isn’t a stranger to me and we could get along just fine. She is a nice girl, polite, but had that little cheeky and naughty flavour to her as well.

And that attracted me to her.

I noticed that she liked me more than just her father’s manager as well by the way she eyed me when she visited the office. Her lovely, naughty eyes couldn’t look away from me and the way she bit her lip when she did so, made my cock harden underneath my desk. Luckily did Mr. Langdon not notice the chemistry between his daughter and I because he would’ve killed me for sure.

His daughter is priceless to him.

And that was such a shame for him because I have my eyes on her. My lovely [Y/N].

“Uh, sir, excuse me for a moment. I could pick her up while you’re at Huawei, if you would like me to, of course.” I suggested, knowing exactly what I was planning to do. If I didn’t get into her pants today, then this would at least be a start of a long chase. And I knew she’s going to like that.

Mr. Langdon looked at me and held the phone from his ear, placing his hand on the microphone.

“Would you do that for me? I just can’t do it myself right now. I can’t be at two places at the same time.” My boss sighed and I nodded before collecting my jacket from the backrest of my chair. At the thought of his hot, beautiful daughter, I could feel my cock getting excited.

Just when I was about to leave the office with the keys of my car in my hand, my boss stopped me.

“Harry, thank you.” He said and gave me a small smile in appreciation. I nodded my head.

No, thank you, sir, for letting me get close to your daughter. You’re giving me opportunities you wished you wouldn’t have given to me.

“No problem, sir. See you later. Good luck at Huawei.” I replied and he nodded before he mentioned to his wife that I’m going to pick up his daughter from her cheerleader practise at school. I, in the meantime, walked out to my car.

The drive seemed to be longer than it actually was because of my longing, but after all I made it to where I had to be. I parked the car and walked to the sports field, where the girls were practising the last bits for their competition. I’ve heard Mr. Langdon talk about how important this was to [Y/N], because she had been studying and improving her moves for the competition over and over at home.

Out of all girls whom were jumping around and doing acrobatic moves in the air, when they were thrown into the air, I could pick [Y/N] out of all easily. Her beauty was not hard to find, so in no time I had my green, longing eyes trained on her, watching her every move.

She twirled her sexy body in the most seductive ways ever when she danced with the others, what made my cock harden a little bit in my pants. [Y/N] noticed me standing there, watching her, and smiled to herself before continuing her sexy dancing, shaking her lovely ass in my direction to tease me.

They finished the cheerleader performance and called it a day, giving each other a last pep-talk for the coming competition. When the competition would be was unknown to me, but I didn’t really care either. I watched [Y/N] chat with her friends, whom were turning around to my direction every now and then while they giggled, what made it obvious that they were talking about me.

I suppressed a smile of my own and patiently continued to wait for her to come to me, enjoying the sun for a bit. I pulled on my sun glasses and continued to chew on my gum.

I watched the girls walk to the changing rooms, but just when she was about to walk in, she stopped and fixed her skirt for a moment, grinning. [Y/N] walked to me with a grin on her face, hips swaying and rocking from side to side while walking. I knew exactly what she was doing in that short cheerleader skirt of hers, with a top that came just underneath her breasts.

Fucking tease.

I threw away my gum and waited for her to come to me, which was what she did, carrying her sports bag with her casual clothes probably inside. She didn’t bother changing like the others. Her skirt bounced up and down her legs a little when she walked, but that stopped when she reached me.

“Hey there.” She grinned cheekily, resuming the chase on me she started the very first time she saw me. And the same happened to me. There was this kind of chemistry between us - but it was mainly lust, I guessed.

“Hi, there. How was training?” I asked her while we walked to my Range Rover on the parking lot. The sun made her cheeks glow, leaving that pink blush on them. I couldn’t stop staring at her from the corner of my eyes, and I knew she noticed me.

“Great.” She smiled when I opened up the trunk and watched her put her bag as far in the back as it possibly could, what caused her to bend over. Her skirt crept up, showing me her lace panties, which were kind of see through. My cock twitched in my pants at the sight. Her ass was perfect.

Even though she knew she couldn’t place her bag even further to the back of the trunk, she kept pushing, shaking her ass while doing so. And she knew I was watching her doing that, knowing that I’d like it. She wiggled it a bit more, letting her bum cheeks jump up and down a bit.

[Y/N] stood back straight, what caused her skirt to fall back in place. I growled to myself and watched her body shine a little because of some droplets of sweat she had produced during working out with the other girls. Just before she was about to turn around to look at me again, I grabbed her upper arm, turned her to me and pressed her up against the car, growling.

“Do you enjoy doing this? Is this what you like to do, huh?” I snarled, feeling aroused by what she did to me. She’s young, curvy and so fucking beautiful and she knew exactly how to turn on men, how to make them think with their dicks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She grinned and brushed some of her hair over her shoulder, her eyes twinkling with mischief. I groaned and pushed her up against the side of my car even tighter.

“This. Teasing.” I growled and rolled my hips against her leg, so she could feel my hardening cock in my pants. She bit her lip and tried to touch me, but I pulled her away before she could lay her hands on my clothed cock. Her mischievous eyes watched mine a bit more before she smiled to herself. I let her go and watched her strolling to the passenger’s seat - swaying her hips again while showing me a good view of her ass.

Frustrated, I got in in the driver’s side and roared the engine to life before shutting the door, feeling uncomfortable in my pants. [Y/N] got in and sat down with a smile, shutting the door right after. I drove away from the parking lot to her home, but when we entered the main road, I suddenly felt her hand on my thigh.

“Aw, Harry, you are frustrated. What is this here?” She giggled and rubbed her hand over the inside of my thigh before she moved it to my bulge to rub. I moaned but couldn’t help to brush her hand away. I didn’t want to cause accidents on the road because my boss’ daughter pleasured my cock.

“Oh, you don’t want to be touched? Okay, fine. Suit yourself.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder again and spread her legs a little, slowly lowering her hands to her thighs. She began to stroke her own legs a little bit, dipping her hand under her skirt every now and then. I swallowed, looked for a few seconds (because I couldn’t look away from her) and tried my hardest to keep my eyes on the road.

[Y/N] smirked and lowered her hand further and further between her legs, slowly sliding her fingers up her panties, softly purring as she did so. Her soft moans made my cock grow even harder, what made it more difficult for me to concentrate on the road.

She pulled her legs up a bit, so she could sit more comfortable, what made her skirt rise to her hips, giving me a good view of what she was doing - which was rubbing her little pussy over her panties. She turned in such way that I could look perfectly at how she rubbed her little clit and stroked her sopping pussy.

“Are you paying attention to the road, Harry? Or are you seeing something more interesting?” She asked me with a grin on her face while she continued toying with her pussy in my car, legs spread wide - leaving me to see a wet spot on her underwear, arousal soaking them. With big eyes, I kept looking at her, dividing my attention between her and the road.

In complete silence, I let her do her thing and watched her play with her pussy a little more until she spoke up, only to make this all a bit worse, teasing the hell out of me again.

“I feel so fucking hot by playing with my pussy.” She moaned, and rubbed her clit harder and harder, throwing her head back against the seat. I nervously looked in the mirrors in order to make sure nobody had seen us.

“Don’t you see how eager my pussy is, Harry? It wants something big inside to fuck my eager cunt. Don’t you want to please daddy’s little girl behind his back? Don’t you want a sopping cunt fucking that cock of yours? I bet it’s big and hard.” She moaned, and I placed my hand on my crotch to apply pressure, relieving a bit of tension. [Y/N] noticed me doing it.

“Why don’t you pull out that cock of yours, huh? I bet it wants to be set free right now. Do you want to see my pussy, Harry? Do you want to see how wet I became?” She purred and pulled her panties to the side, exposing her bare pussy to me. My cock twitched and pulsed in my trousers, what made me groan. I watched [Y/N] sliding a finger over her wet pussy, only to lick off the juices.

“Fuck, [Y/N]! Has your father not learned you how to behave?” I moaned and began to rub myself over my trousers to please myself a bit. [Y/N] giggled and bit on her lip before rubbing her clit with her fingers, right next to me while I had to concentrate on the road.

“He did. But I know you like me to misbehave. I know you want me to be a bad girl.” She purred and continued rubbing circles on her clit, dipping her fingers into her drooling fuck hole every now and then. It left her finger dripping arousal.

“Fuck,” I breathed, knowing that she was speaking the truth. We didn’t hang out a lot - not at all actually. Her dad’s always around. And now that he isn’t, we look like animals, set-free animals, eager to fuck.

“Just take your fucking cock out and jerk it, Harry. Jesus.” She moaned and turned to fully fingering herself, finger fucking her own cunt. I moaned at the horny sight, and quickly pulled down my fly, just to pull out my cock. It stood up proud through my fly in no time, leaking some pre-cum from the slit.

While keeping one hand on the steering wheel, I began to jerk my cock with the other, not caring if drivers from other cars could see us playing with ourselves through the windows.

“I would love you to play with my pussy, Harry, to have you to finger it, to make me cum. Do you want a taste?” She said while fingering her pussy hard, fucking her fingers. I nodded my head, feeling myself getting high on the feeling of pleasure. [Y/N] grinned, pulled her fingers out of her pussy and brought them to my lips to let me lick them off.

I pulled them into my mouth and eagerly began to suck her fingers clean, tasting her pussy juices. When I did so, [Y/N] grabbed my cock and squeezed, what made me moan to the feeling of a different hand jerking it than mine.

“God, your cock is so beautiful.” She whispered in my ear and bit on it while she jerked me, her own pussy dripping arousal. Her juices were running down her legs already. I moaned at her pleasuring hands and tried my best to keep my attention turned to the road.

“Please, Harry, finger me. Make me cum. I’m so fucking horny!” She moaned in my ear. Before I could even stop myself, one of my hands was caressing her pussy already, brushing my fingers over her lips and her clit.

“Mhh, fuck yes, Harry. It feels so much better when you play with my pussy.” She cried out and fell back into her chair, legs spread wide, one of her feet placed on the dashboard to keep her body and dripping pussy turned to me. I noticed that because I was so busy with rubbing her pussy, I lost some speed while driving.

I slid my fingers from her pussy lips to a spot much wetter and hotter, rubbing my thumb over her clit while I rubbed my fingers over her entrance, what caused her to moan loudly. She grabbed my cock and started jerking again, almost making my eyes roll back.

“Do you feel how wet I am, Harry? It’s all because of you.” She moaned, and that drove me to push my fingers inside her cunt, fingering her. Her juices covered my digits almost immediately and her walls sucked me in, eager to cum on them.

“God, yes, fuck me.” She moaned loudly, what sounded like music to my ears. There was nothing more I wanted than fucking her until we both lost it completely.

“It’s so sad you can’t lick and eat my pussy right now. It would have felt so much better.” She cried out, what made me quicken my pace of my fingers inside her little cunt. She cried out and fucked my cock with her hand even harder, making me moan. The harder and quicker I fingered her, the more pleasure she gave me by tugging on my hard cock.

“Oh, Harry, please don’t stop! Oh, faster! I’m gonna cum, Harry. I’m gonna cum all over your fingers! Harder! Faster!” She screamed, but before she could cum on my fingers, I pulled them out, leaving her wailing, clearly displeased.

“Why did you pull out?!” She exclaimed, but I just smirked and licked off my fingers, taking in that sweet, familiar taste of her pussy juices again. It made me feel pleasured, but that didn’t last long. [Y/N] pulled her hand away from my cock and sighed angrily while I drove back to Mr. Langdon’s office with his daughter’s taste of her pussy still lingering on my tongue.

“Because I’m not done with you yet.” I said, and ordered her to get herself together, while pushing my cock back into my pants, leaving me uncomfortable. I could tell that she was uncomfortable as well with her panties soaked and her pussy dripping.

“Let’s get to your father’s office. Behave yourself for me. Nobody can find out.” I ordered, and she grinned that cheeky smile while nodding. She took her bag from the trunk, leaning all the way to the front again. I spanked her ass when she bend over, what made her squeal.

I can get used to this.

“Move that pretty ass of yours inside.” I growled, squeezed one bum cheek of hers and then decided to keep my hands to my own to avoid being seen by colleagues.

Together, we casually walked inside and greeted everyone who passed us during their work. [Y/N] and I took the elevator together, but I knew I couldn’t do anything to her here because there were probably camera’s watching us. I didn’t want to put my job in danger because of the possibility of Mr. Langdon knowing about me fucking his daughter.

A ding filled the air, signalling that we had reached the highest floor - her father’s and my office. I scanned my eyes over the place real quick to make sure that nobody had seen us being here and quickly unlocked the door of the office, yanking her in. When we were inside, I shut the door again and locked it.

“Are we going to fuck here? In my daddy’s office?” She grinned and bit her lip, dropping her bag to the ground. I threw my keys on the desk and approached her in an almost dangerous way, eyes trained on hers.

“Well, baby, daddy is not here right now. So I’m going to fuck your brains out right here.” I groaned and began to loosen up my tie, but she had different plans with me. [Y/N] kissed me hard, smashing our lips together for a passionate kiss. I moaned and eagerly kissed back, feeling my cock jumping in my trousers again, wondering how those lips of hers would feel around me.

Her small, delicate hands grabbed a hold on my white blouse and began to unbutton the buttons one by one while I grabbed her cheerleader top in my hands and pulled it off her, exposing her more and more to me.

“God, your tits are fucking beautiful.” I groaned, and couldn’t stop staring at them while I squeezed them over her bra, earning moans from her.

“Do you know what’s beautiful? This here.” She bit her lip while pulling off my blouse, leaving the tie around my neck, and squeezed my cock over my trousers.

“[Y/N].” I moaned, feeling tingles shooting through my body while she squeezed my junk. One of my hands slipped underneath her skirt and found her soaked panties and pussy to rub, what made her breathing irregular.

Because of the feeling of my fingers rubbing her dripping cunt, her hands quickly grasped the button of my jeans and opened it so she could pull them down together with my underwear. My cock slapped against my lower stomach, still leaking some pre-cum, what dribbled down to my balls.

“Fucking hell, it’s big.” She grinned and got down on her knees for me, licking up the drop of pre-cum. Her tongue followed the veins that were visible and licked her way to the tip, what got me moaning. I leaned back against my own desk and let her please me while I watched, eyes trained on hers.

“Suck it.” I ordered, gathered her hair and held onto it while she let my cock enter her mouth, her delicate tongue brushing over me again. Her lips closed in on the base and she began to suck on me, drawing my cock deeper inside her mouth. My cock slipped deeper and deeper into her mouth, reaching her throat.

“Suck harder on my cock, [Y/N].” I growled, and watched her cheeks hollow, feeling the power of her sucking increase bit by bit. Her beautiful, lust filled eyes looked up at me, what literally took my breath away for a moment. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards when she noticed me.

“Fuck, yes, keep sucking,” I moaned loudly, and threw my head back, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Her tongue continued swirling around the base and head while she sucked, giving me the pleasure I wanted from her. Suddenly, one of her hands cupped my balls, rolling them in the palm, what got me crying out loud for more.

My grip on her hair tightened, pulling her closer and closer to my pelvis to push my cock down her throat. If she could tease me the way she teased me in the car, she certainly could give a man what she made him crave for. She’s not an innocent little girl anymore. Her daddy should have known what kind of sex animal he created.

My cock in her throat blocked the oxygen she needed, but I didn’t mind. I wanted to choke her a little before she was allowed to pull back to breathe. Her hands pushed against my hips to pull back, gagging on my cock as she did so. I let her pull away and breathe, leaving her panting with drool running down her mouth.

“Keep yourself together, [Y/N]. You’re a big girl now. You can tease me, so you can suck my cock as well. Woman up.” I growled, and she panted a bit more before she took my cock back into her mouth and continued sucking on my cock again, deep-throating me. She began to gag on my cock again, sending shocks through my body. I moaned her name and bucked my hips into her to fuck her face.

“Yes, fuck me with your mouth,” I moaned and continued to fuck her face a bit more before I let her pull away again to breathe. Wiping the drool away from the corner of her mouth, she stood up. With my cock still covered in saliva, I lifted her up in my arms and placed her on my desk, where I lied her down. My hands clawed at her skirt to pull it off, just like I did with her arousal covered panties. However, I kept the panties to myself, placing them in my drawer to enjoy later.

I pushed my laptop to the side and helped her get comfortable on my desk, spreading her legs for myself. Her dripping pussy got displayed to me, and I noticed that her juices had already started running down to her ass. To let nothing go to waste, I began to lick everything up, leaving her pussy untouched.

“Mhh,” She moaned, enjoying my tongue working on her between her legs. When I had gotten the spilled juices from her legs and around her pussy, I began to lick her pussy, taking in the sweet pussy juices from her leaking fuckhole. My tongue flicked over her little clit, what made her cry out while she lied on my desk with legs spread wide and in the air.

“Fuck, Harry, eat that pussy!” She cried out and bucked her hips into my face in order to make me eat her pussy out even faster and harder. I dipped my tongue into her tiny little pussy, feeling her walls swallowing my tongue in. The more juices I got, the more satisfied I became.

“Please, lick my clit,” She cried out loudly, brushing her hand through my hair to hold on to the strands. I groaned on her clit, sending vibrations on it. She moaned my name out loud in the office where I should have been working. Right now, I’m working on her.

I did what she asked me to do and pulled my tongue out of her pussy, just to lick her swollen clit, which was screaming for my sexual attention. It swirled around the little nub, earning cries from her again. Not being able to keep my hands to myself, I dipped my fingers into her little fuckhole, fingering her while I wrapped my lips around her clit to suck on it.

“Harry!” She cried out loudly, and bit on her lip in pleasure while I pleased her sweet, juicy pussy with my tongue and lips. The tip of my tongue teased her clit while my fingers fucked her juicy fuckhole, pleasing her in the right ways. [Y/N] squeezed her tits and moaned loudly, enjoying my head between her legs.

“God, I want to fuck you.” I growled, pulled back and licked off my fingers, so I could enjoy more of her juices. [Y/N] grabbed my tie in her hands, which she didn’t take off, and pulled me to her to smash our lips together for a lustful kiss. I pulled her body in my arms and carried her to her father’s desk, where I sat her back down on the edge. I pushed every single thing aside and closed his laptop, feeling the excitement running through my veins.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard on my boss’ desk.” I growled against her lips while she held on to the tie around my neck, moaning when she noticed I spread her legs again so I could push my cock deep inside of her.

“What will daddy think of us?” [Y/N] asked innocently and bit on her bottom lip in a naughty way while I rubbed the head of my cock against her clit, rubbing us both for pleasure. Just before I was about to start fucking her, I spoke up.

“I don’t care what your daddy thinks. Daddy is not here.” I growled and pushed my cock inside her dripping pussy, sliding as deep as I could inside her teenage cunt. The feeling of that tight, dripping pussy around my cock made me moan loudly, enjoying it to the fullest. And the fact that I was screwing my boss’ daughter on his very desk, only made it hornier for me.

“Fuck my pussy, Harry. Fuck me hard.” She growled and tugged on my tie, basically choking me while I fucked my cock inside of her, driving it home as deep as possible and as hard as I could. Sopping sounds were filling the air while we fucked each other hard on the desk. Papers were dropping from the desk onto the floor, flying through the room.

My hands took a strong grip on her body while I fucked her, nails sinking into her skin to claw at her and hold her close while I pounded her pussy on her father’s desk, on which he will be working behind again tomorrow. [Y/N] cried loudly in pleasure and continued to let me fuck her pussy hard, enjoying the bliss.

“You feel so fucking good,” She cried out and began to rub her own pussy while I pounded her fuckhole, rubbing hard against her walls. Her juicy pussy closed in one me a little when she rubbed her clit, what made me moan out even louder - it felt so fucking good, better than what I felt before.

“Such a wet pussy,” I groaned and pushed our hips together, fucking her hard. [Y/N]’s legs were in the air, my cock in between them, fucking her delicious, teenage cunt. I bend over when I could feel her tugging on my tie again, and buried my face into the crook of my neck, sucking on her soft skin to leave marks.

“Mhh,” She moaned, eyes fluttering closed from the pleasure of having my cock ramming her cunt and to have my mouth sucking on her delicate skin. I moaned at the feeling of her squeezing my cock with her cunt and continued to pound her.

I pulled her from the desk and turned her back to me, so I could fuck her from behind. I grabbed a hold on her hips and eased my cock back inside her pussy again, resuming my fucking session with her. She gasped and placed her hands on the edge of the desk to keep her steady while I rammed into her.

“Yes, mhh, fuck me, Harry!” She cried out and pushed back on my cock in order to let me drive my dick deeper and deeper into her deliciously wet pussy. Moaning harder and harder, I rammed her quicker - as quickly as I could. Sweat began to run down my back from moving this powerfully to fuck myself to an orgasm, but I didn’t mind.

“Do you like that, you slut? Do you like having a cock in that tight little pussy of yours?” I growled and pulled at her hair to make her head fall back. Her eyes made contact with mine before they fell closed in pleasure. She cried out again, moaning my name loudly.

“Fuck- I-I love it!” She panted, clinging to the desk of her father to keep herself standing. I rammed myself harder into her, my front slapping loudly against her perfectly-shaped ass.

“The only cock you’ll be having in that tight cunt of yours is mine from now on. Do you understand?!” I growled loudly and bit on the upper area of her ear, what made her moan. Her eyes rolled back again, body shaking with bliss.

“Do you understand?!” I almost screamed when she didn’t answer me, tugging harshly on her hair again. [Y/N] nodded her head and cried out that she understood it while she continued to enjoy my cock driving itself home deep inside of her.

“You’re mine from now on. My property.” I growled in her ear and pulled her back with me, leaving me seated on her father’s leather chair with her on my lap, my cock still buried deep inside of her.

“Put your feet on the chair and ride my cock.” I ordered her and watched her obeying me, doing exactly what I ordered her to. She began to bounce on my cock, making the chair squeak every time she moved on top of me.

She continued to bounce on top of me, rocking our hips together to drive my cock as deep inside her pussy as she could. I thrust up into her, rubbing against her juicy walls to get to my orgasm faster and faster. [Y/N], who was still enjoying herself by bouncing on my cock in her father’s office chair, leaned back, causing her back to meet my chest.

Instead of supporting her with bouncing on me, I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and pulled her in while I began to slam my hips into hers, fucking her in a seated position. One of my hands dropped between her legs and found her little, juice-covered clit to play with and rubbed the nub with quick motions, sending bolts through her body to get her to the point I wanted to have her.

“Fuck,” She cried and tried to fuck back onto me while I thrusted into her, balls slapping against her skin. I could feel the cum boiling in my balls while fucking, knowing that I was getting closer and closer to my high. And that was proven by a familiar knot growing in my lower stomach. Muscles began to tense.

“Cum for me, [Y/N]. Come right on top of my cock. Fuck your pussy on it!” I moaned and continued slamming my cock inside her dripping pussy, which was tightening on my cock with the second. I continued rubbing her clit with my fingers while she sat on my cock, rocking our hips together.

“Uh, fuck- I-” [Y/N] began to moan loudly, crying out for me to make her cum. I did my best to hold back my orgasm so I could fuck her to her orgasm. My cock swelled up between her juicy pussy walls, which were closing in on me. My balls began to vibrate with the need to release, eager to spurt semen.

With a loud scream leaving her mouth, [Y/N] came undone on my cock, body quivering and shaking on top of me. I continued to thrust into her cumming pussy, enjoying her clenching walls around me. My name repeatedly continued to roll over her lips while she clawed at my arms to keep me close. I gave her her time to enjoy the pleasure she felt until she collapsed against me, totally spent.

“Get on your knees for me, darling.” I moaned, feeling myself dangling on the edge of cumming myself. [Y/N] pulled herself off my cock and sat down on her knees in front of me, just like I wanted her to. Her beautiful eyes stared up at me while I wrapped my hand around my soaked cock to jerk it in front of her face.

Her eyes followed the movements I made with my hand and bit her lip, probably turned on by the way I pleasured myself in front of her again. My stomach began to clench again, the knot in my lower stomach growing with the second. From the pleasure, my head fell back, moans rolling over my lips.

“Open your mouth,” I groaned loudly when I could feel myself beginning to cum and looked at her innocent looking face with beautiful, shining eyes, what seemed to do just the trick to make me cum. With a loud wail coming from the back of my throat, I released on her face, spurting my thick, white spunk over her soft skin.

Cries of her name sounded through the room while I shot my cum over her face and her tongue, body spasming from pleasure and release of stress and (sexual) frustration. I struggled breathing when I orgasmed, not having released that hard and that well in a long time. And it did me good to feel so pleasured. It satisfied me completely. She satisfied me completely.

When I opened my green eyes again, I noticed that she was licking her face clean, using her hands as well, just like a little kitten. The sight of my cum on her face made me feel good, and I helped her to clean up, using some tissues from the tissue box on Mr. Langdon’s desk. I gently brushed the semen from her face and helped her up, holding her up in case her legs felt a little wobbly.

“Are you okay?” I asked her, cupping one side of her jaw. She leaned into my touch and nodded her head with a smile.

“Yeah.” She grinned and I smiled, feeling happy. It was probably because I finally got my desires and frustrations answered. It left his relieved feeling, which was amazing - all thanks to her.

“Good, c'mere.” I murmured and pulled her in for an embrace, letting our naked bodies meet again. I pulled back a little and pressed my lips on top of hers to leave a kiss, what made her smile. We then broke away completely. I noticed her shivering and quickly walked to her bag to pull out her casual clothes to put on on her.

Dressing her didn’t take long, what made me feel good because I didn’t want her to be cold. And that thought shocked me for a moment because I suddenly felt protective over her while I didn’t really know her that well. But I longed to know her more.

“Better?” I asked her, to which she smiled. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed our lips back together, what made me moan softly. Her kisses were soft but passionate enough to keep that engine of mine running.

“Much better.” She grinned and began help me collect my own clothes once we broke away, leaving her sweet taste lingering on my lips. I got dressed quickly and fixed my tie, on which she had been tugging a lot during our fuck.

“Come, let me bring you home before your mother get’s worried.” I said, and stuffed her cheerleader outfit in the bag she carried with her. She wanted to take the bag from my hand but I insisted on carrying it for her. I noticed she appreciated that.

We walked to the door I unlocked and stepped out, leaving the office smelling like sex. It’s not like her father would notice tomorrow when he comes back into his office again. He definitely won’t recognise his daughter’s scent.

“Remember our deal. No boys. You’re mine to fuck.” I growled at her when we made it to the elevator, waiting for it to descend to the main floor so I could bring [Y/N] to her awaiting mum at home.

“A deal is a deal.” She confirmed and gave me a smile before the doors opened to the mainfloor, giving us access to the exit of the building and the parking lot, where my car was.

“Good. Oh, and another thing: I expect you here every day to fuck. And if we can’t fuck in your father’s company, we’ll fuck at my apartment.” I told her when we met the open air, feeling the warmth of the sun illuminating back on my skin again. A smirk grew on her face.

“Can’t wait.”


	52. #52

“She is dangerous, Harry. Therefor she is going to be placed in a more safer prison, where she’ll be locked up with more security after she attacked someone with a plastic knife during lunch. It hasn’t been the first incident with her.” My colleague, a guard just like me, told me while we patrolled over past all the cells, where the prisoners, whether they were men or women, were held.

Just because she attacked someone with a plastic knife, doesn’t mean I have to be frightened of her, I thought to myself. We kept walking to the cell she was held, which was heavily secured. Inmates have been talking to each other about her during their lunch and their free time, when they were allowed to go outside to get some fresh air.

“The bus, which will bring her to the plane to take her to the prison of San Francisco, will be here in about an hour or one and a half. Till then, we have to guard her inside the secured cell she is in. We thought you might like it to keep an eye on her.” He continued and I mentally rolled my eyes, knowing that all those pussy guards here were too afraid to be in the same room as her.

Afraid of a woman. How low can you be as a man?

“Sure. Why not.” I murmured and watched the prisoners through the bars of their cells while walking by, swinging my black bat in circles to keep myself amused. The hate in the prisoners’ eyes was evident, because they hated guards around, but I couldn’t give a shit. They knew not to mess with me.

If they did, I would certainly not be afraid to beat the shit out of them as well, but they also knew that their time in prison will be lengthened. Our journey to the secured cell continued in a relaxed way. We reached the metal door, which didn’t allow anyone to look inside or to let her look outside. There were no bars, just walls. It seemed like an isolation cell.

“Pretty locked up, huh?” I asked when he pushed the key into the iron lock to open the door for me. He hummed at me.

“Well, yeah, she is pretty dangerous. We can’t use it to have her to hurt more inmates here. Good luck. I’ll see you for coffee break in an hour.” He said and opened the door, giving me access to where this prisoner was held till she is going to be moved away. I waved it off and stepped inside, just to hear the door close behind me again, the click of the lock audible right after.

[Y/N], this ‘dangerous’ inmate, didn’t bother to give me a look and kept herself cool by staring at the wall with the corners of her mouth slightly twitched upwards. I leaned against the wall, knowing I was going to be stuck here for a long time doing nothing but staring and observing her moves to prevent any more panic, damage and incidents.

“You think you’re pretty cool, huh?” I grinned after a small while of observing her and watched her eyes slide from the wall in front of her to me while she gave me a bitchy, yet challenging look.

“You think you’re pretty much, huh, by being a guard? Let me tell you something: you’re nothing.” She said and placed both of her hands on the table and folded them, fingers intertwining, what made me notice that she’s handcuffed. This was probably done in protection and prevention of her doing something stupid.

“Well, darling, I guess you’re wrong. Because after today, I’ll walk out a free man, and you’ll be the one who’s locked up behind bars, more secured this time. So tell me who’s nothing here. I can already tell you it’s not me.” I grinned and walked over her, leaning both of my hands on the table to return that challenging look just as hard into her face. For a moment she seemed taken aback by what I said. Then, a grin appeared on her face.

“I like you.” She grinned and sat back, relaxing in her seat. I raised my eyebrow and grinned, feeling a strange liking towards this girl. Even though she got that challenging look and that dangerous glance in her eyes, she didn’t seem to threatening to me. She seemed attractive.

“Well, that’s new. Last time you tried to kill someone.” I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest while leaning against the wall again, letting my green eyes scan over her appearance. Her hair hung freely, and I had to admit: she looks good for an inmate. Most of the prisoners here don’t look good or attractive. She certainly did.

“Bitch deserved it.” She grinned in a satisfied manner and looked me up and down. For a moment it felt like she was mentally undressing me. I shook my head and regained my posture.

“I will never understand women.” I laughed to myself and continued to shake my head a bit. My curls shook a little, what caught her attention.

“So that’s why you became gay.” She grinned cheekily and sat back against the backrest of her chair, what made me frown. I stood straight, re-positioning myself against the wall. For a second I felt offended but then I understood that this all was just a game to her.

“You’ve got balls to say that,” I spoke, pushed myself off the wall and walked over to her, to circle around where she was seated. I picked up her scent. It was probably her shampoo.

“I like that in women.” I whispered into her ear whilst standing behind her, grinning from ear to ear. She shifted in a rather uncomfortable way before she turned her head to me, smirking. Her eyes were clouded with mischief.

“Are you sure you want to come this close to me?” She asked me, but I didn’t react to it. I only grinned wider than I did in the first place.

“I’m not afraid.” I whispered in her ear and brushed my lips over the shell, what made her eyes flutter closed in pleasure. A second later they opened and she stood up, wrists still cuffed together. She pressed me against the wall and pressed the piece of chain, between her two cuffed wrists, against my neck, as in an attempt to make me see that she could choke me right here, right now.

“You should be.” She grinned and applied some pressure, but she didn’t convince me just yet. I lifted up her chin and met her eyes again. This was playtime between the two of us, and even though I didn’t know her, I enjoyed it.

“Proof it.” I told her, making that grin of hers turn into an evil one. [Y/N] smashed her lips on top of mine, kissing me lustfully. I groaned and grabbed her to kiss her back just as lustfully and could feel tingles rushing down to my cock.

In one moment, we went from challenging each other to lustfully kissing and probably craving for more than just a kiss because her cuffed hands moved from my neck, which she basically tried to squeeze closed with the chain of her cuffs, to my guard outfit shirt, on which she began to pull. I disconnected our lips.

“It’s prohibited to do things to guards, you know that? You can get a longer time in jail for that.” I grinned, teasing her a little. [Y/N] rolled her eyes, as if she didn’t give one flying fuck about what I had just said.

“I’m being transferred to a more secured prison anyway, so what the hell.” She grinned and pulled me closer again, moving those kissable lips of hers to the side of my neck, on which she began to suck. A spark ignited in my lower stomach, which usually appeared when I’m with a woman and about to fuck her brains out. I felt the same right now.

“Why don’t we get a little naughty before I leave?” She said, and pulled on my collar, what made me swallow. Her fingers slowly trailed to the buttons of my shirt, which she began to unbutton and scratched her nails over my skin, leaving red marks and goosebumps.

“You have been too naughty, little lady. That’s why you’re in here.” I grinned and lifted her up, just to place her on top of the table while she kept herself busy with undressing me and feeling my skin with her dangerous fingertips. When my nipples became visible, she pulled at them, sending pleasurable tingles down to my hard-growing cock.

“Might as well be naughty right now. It’s not like I’m getting out soon.” She whispered seductively and sucked a hickey just above my nipple before ripping off my unbuttoned shirt, leaving me in just my pants. But those were soon to come off as well because her greedy hands started tugging on my belt again.

“Come here. I’m going to teach you how to obey the rules.” I growled and began to undress her, leaving her handcuffs on. I wanted it to be a little more kinky, so I could fuck her with her not being able to do anything - giving me full dominance.

I pulled up her shirt to her wrists, because I couldn’t take it off completely, leaving her in her bra. With my body completely overtaken with lust, I pulled down her bra, exposing her beautiful tits. They fell over her bra and I couldn’t help it but to immediately suck on one of her lovely nipples to please her.

“Yeah, suck on my tits,” She moaned and tried to grab onto me, but I grabbed the mid-part of her cuffs and pushed it down above her head, so she couldn’t use her hands. This caused [Y/N] to growl in annoyance. I guess she was used to being the dominant one while having sex, but that’s certainly going to change.

“Lovely nipples, you have. So suckable.” I groaned and lowered my hands to her pants, in which I determined to be to touch her. [Y/N] lifted her hips from the table when she could feel me tugging on her pants to help me get it off.

“But I bet your pussy is so much better.” I groaned and brushed my fingers over her panties, which felt a little damp from excitement. Obviously she has been feeling this way for a while. Her wild, lust filled eyes met mine, reflecting my own longing stare.

“Maybe you should find out then.” She grinned, kicked off her pants and spread her legs wide, leaving them in the air. I grinned at the sight, knowing that I had her just where I wanted her to be and pulled her panties to the side, exposing her wet cunt to me. It glistened in the light, the wetness almost inviting me.

“Oh, baby, I will.” I grinned and blew some air on her wet pussy, what made her adjust her lying position on the table for a moment. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, excited about what she was about to feel. I grinned and came closer to brush my tongue over her juicy cunt, taking in the sweet taste.

Cries were filling the isolated room, what made me smile. I could get fired for eating an inmates pussy, but I couldn’t care less. Not now that we were alone and my cock grew rock hard. All that was on my mind right now was emptying my balls by fucking the hell out of her cunt before she’d leave to San Francisco.

I eagerly began to suck on her clit, feeling her hips buck into my face as I did so. I could tell [Y/N] was eager to cum and enjoyed a man’s tongue on her wet cunt after being locked up for so long without getting any. The only thing she could do was rub her clit underneath the blankets of her bed at night, when everyone’s asleep, to cum. And believe me, I’ve seen many woman masturbating at night while patrolling.

I’ve seen men jerking their cocks hard at night, moaning into their pillows to keep quiet - but the only thing they forgot was the fact that prison was deadly silent at night. Even a pin dropping on the ground could be audible. So cumming people were even more audible. I always thought it was funny. And besides, sometimes women were masturbating on top of their blankets, giving me a good view to wank to (later on). Having this job had its pros and cons.

I pushed my fingers into her dripping cunt to finger her while my tongue continued to aggressively lick her clit, flicking and rubbing it just in the way she wanted her pussy to be pleased. I curled my fingers and rammed them inside of her repeatedly, fucking her just in the way she wants me to. [Y/N]’s eyes had fallen closed and her back arched a little in pleasure.

“I think that is enough for now. I don’t want you to cum yet. I want to feel you cumming on my cock when I’m done fucking you.” I growled and pulled away from between her legs, pulling my juice-covered fingers from her eager and dripping hole. She sat up and got off the table to remove her panties completely and get down on her knees to repay me the favour.

With a grin, [Y/N] pulled my pants down while biting on her lip, eager to grab my fuckpole to push it into her awaiting, dripping pussy. But first, she’d have to suck it before I’m going to ram it inside her horny cunt. [Y/N], being the good, naughty girl she is, pulled my cock out, pulled my pants to my ankles before she grabbed my hard cock and took it into her mouth, sucking the moment she felt me inside her mouth.

My eyes rolled back when I could feel her tongue working on my hard cock while she sucked on me, cupping my balls in the palm of her hands to massage them. I groaned in bliss and bucked my hips into her face to make her swallow down my cock even more, trying to reach her tight, fuckable throat.

“Suck it, [Y/N]. Suck my fucking cock.” I moaned loudly and grabbed a hold on her hair while I began to buck my hips into her face, continuing to enjoy her mouth around my cock. My eyes fluttered closed while she bobbed her head up and down, increasing speed as she did so. Her tongue continued swirling around me while my hips bucked and bucked, pushing my dick as far as I possibly could inside her warm, wet and sucking mouth.

Such a cock sucker.

“I bet you missed that in jail, someone to fuck you.” I groaned and she pulled back, only to give my hard, saliva-dripping cock the licks it wanted to have. Moans effortlessly continued rolling over my lips.

“That’s what you say.” [Y/N] smirked, what made it obvious that she has been doing far more than just sitting her, waiting for her punishment to wait. She had to wait for a few more years, at least. I pulled her off me.

“That’s what I said. I’m going to show you how to fuck women.” I growled, feeling a sudden anger spreading all over me, what fuelled my need to fuck. The one thing I am going to be making sure was the fact that she couldn’t even walk to the van, which is going to pick her up to bring her to a different prison.

With my pants still hanging around my ankles, I pushed her up against the table and spread her legs, giving me immediate access to her dripping pussy. [Y/N] wanted to control me, but I didn’t give her a chance to and pushed her down on the iron table and held her cuffed hands above her head, pinning her down. I retrieved a condom from my wallet in my pocket of my trousers, and rolled it down on my cock before I shoved myself inside of her with force, planning on taking her like a woman, like her, should have been taken: hard.

“Fuck!” She moaned loudly when she could feel my cock shoved deep inside of her to fuck her pussy until she couldn’t fucking walk anymore. Both of my hands grabbed her wrists above her head to keep her pinned down while I slammed my hips in to hers, fucking her as hard as could in our lust filled behaviours.

“Now, how’s that? Huh?” I almost shouted while I rammed myself into her, fucking her dripping cunt as hard as I possibly could. The table began to squeak and move over the floor, slowly being rammed against the wall by my aggressive thrusts inside of her. [Y/N] was long gone from Earth from the pleasure she experienced, because her eyes rolled back and she did her best to breathe.

“H-H-” [Y/N] tried to say but her need to breathe cut her off. I smirked devilishly and continued ramming her, pounding her pussy walls hard. Her hands tried to grab a hold on my wrists, but she couldn’t seem to reach them while I fucked my cock almost through her uterus in need to cum as hard as I could right now. I felt the need to spurt my cum until my balls ached, until the condom got filled till the brim.

“Did they fuck you as hard as I am fucking your horny cunt right now? Did they?!” I screamed at her as I continued to ram myself inside of her, pushing my cock as deep inside her tight, wet, little fuckhole to please the both of us.

“Did they?!” I asked [Y/N] again, but she didn’t seem to be able to speak from the pleasure I gave her. [Y/N]’s mouth fell open in pleasure, but nothing but gasps for air came out. Her head shook from the left to the right, not being able to tell me how nice she felt at the moment.

I pulled her from the table and turned her around, so I could take her in doggy style and pushed my cock back into her fleshly-drilled hole, to continue my fucking session with her. [Y/N]’s moans filled the whole secured cell and I prayed to God that people couldn’t hear us because this could cost my job for sure. Better yet, I could go to jail for fucking an inmate as a guard.

The harder I shoved my big, hard cock inside of her dripping wet pussy, the more the table got shoved towards the nearest wall in front of us. We were going to give the furniture, which sucked, a new place in the room while having a wild adventure with each other.

“Fuck, yes, fuck my pussy!” [Y/N] squealed when I spanked one bum cheek of hers as hard as I could to leave my hand print on the soft skin. For sure that she wasn’t going to be able to sit normally in the plane anymore because she’s too sore to.

“You feel so fucking good, [Y/N]. It’s a shame you’re moving to San Francisco, otherwise I would have fucked you every god damned day here. I’d have made sure you weren’t able to hurt other people here, simply because you can’t walk after I pull my cock out because we’re done.” I growled and spanked her again, earning squeals and moans from her to keep me fuelled to keep going.

The harder I slammed into her sopping cunt, the more audible the sopping sounds became in between the noise of our skin slapping together while we fucked. The clanging of her handcuffs against the iron table made it all even more noisier in the room. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled at it, sending her head backwards.

“Who fucked you best?!” I snarled and sped up my movements, causing me to sweat even more. The air got thicker from all the carbon dioxide we released from panting this much. Cries began to roll over my lips in pleasure, feeling extremely satisfied with having a wet cunt around my throbbing cock to please me.

“Y-Y-” [Y/N] tried to say but was cut off again by her moans, which were really loud. I couldn’t understand how I couldn’t have heard her if she had sex with one (or more) inmate(s). My hand tugged on her hair again.

“Lie on the table.” I ordered and she did exactly what I asked her to do while she panted to regain her breath. A smirk from ear to ear appeared on my face when I noticed her body sweating and her cheeks flushed with excitement and joy of doing this against the rules. None of us cared anymore. The only thing we cared about was cumming.

[Y/N] lied down on her back and eagerly spread her legs for me again, so I could fuck her while we were lying on the iron table. I didn’t really trust our weight on top of it but I couldn’t care less at the moment. My green eyes made contact with her wild ones just as I pushed my eager-to-be-fucked cock back inside her dripping cunt, what made us moan again.

“God, I love fucking you.” I groaned while arching my back and started thrusting again to pound her deliciously wet pussy walls. [Y/N], trying to be the dominant one, grabbed my neck with both hands and squeezed while I fucked her beautiful body, what made me moan. Tingles were shooting down to my dick, what got me closer and closer. A small knot, which began to increase into a bigger knot, began to grow in my lower stomach.

I’m getting close.

“F-Fuck me,” [Y/N] choked out and pressed the iron chain between her cuffs against my neck to choke me while my cock kept pounding her cunt. Our bodies were shaking on the table, both from the movements and the feeling of pleasure. I knew we were both getting close, and with me ramming the spots she liked inside that pussy of hers, got her closer and closer at rapid pace.

“So eager for cock,” I groaned and slammed into her harder, giving exactly what she wanted from me. [Y/N] started wailing and bucked her hips into mine as a natural reaction for more. She’s getting close and desperately needed to cum. I was no different.

“Rub your clit. Show daddy how you play with yourself at night. Rub that pussy of yours while daddy fucks it for you.” I ordered her and she immediately obeyed in her needy behaviour and removed the chain from my neck to bring her hands to her juice-glistening pussy to rub her attention-needy clit.

“Oh, mmhh,” She cried out when her fingers began to play with that little clit of hers, what automatically began to tighten her walls on me. I got a tighter area to fuck, what only made it more pleasurable for me to cum.

“Good girl, keep rubbing that pussy of yours. Show me how you make yourself cum while enjoying cock inside your snatch like the whore you are.” I roared and kept slamming our hips together. Bending over, I attached my mouth to one of her rock-hard nipples again to suck on it, helping her to hit that point of euphoria even quicker.

“Y-Yes!” [Y/N] cried out and began to shake on the table underneath me, what made me smirk; I had her exactly where I wanted her to be. To help her out, I began to give the last powerful thrusts she needed to cum in combination of herself rubbing her clit. Skin slapped together so hard that red marks were left, but as long as we felt this pleasure, we didn’t feel the pain.

“Cum!” I barked and shoved myself as deep as I could inside of her dripping fuckhole, what made her cry out again. [Y/N]’s wails in pleasure increased and suddenly she let out one high-pitched scream, what left a ringing in my ears. Her body started shaking and she was desperately trying to breathe while her eyes rolled back and her back arched. I knew she was cumming on top of my cock.

Juices were released on my cock as I tried to hold her pinned down and gave the last few thrusts inside her sopping wet cunt myself before I released into the condom with a shout of her name rolling over my lips as well. My eyes squeezed shut and I could feel my warm semen being spurted in the latex object, surrounding the head of my cock.

Deciding not to give into my sore muscles, I peeled myself off her and slid my cock out, leaving her half-naked and spent on the table, panting and completely flushed. My body fell to the ground in pure exhaustion and leaned back against the wall to keep me straight. Slowly and carefully, I removed the juice covered condom and tied a knot in it, so nobody could find traces of my cum on her body.

I slid the filled condom in my pocket, because I couldn’t throw it away right now and dressed myself.

“You should get dressed, unless you want them to find you this way.” I chuckled, and helped her sit up and pulled down her shirt, which was still shoved all the way up to her wrists. [Y/N] smiled and got herself together before pulling on her pants again, so it wouldn’t seem like we had just been fucking each other hard.

I fixed her hair, brushed away some sweat and pressed a last kiss on her lips before I quickly walked to the place I had to stand in the first place. [Y/N] sat down on the chair again, shoved it to the table and pretended nothing had happened between us. But we knew better.

10 minutes later, the door opened and the click of the large, iron lock signalled that it was time for her to leave this place. Two armed men, which were either from the police or from the prison in San Francisco, walked in, greeted me and then grabbed [Y/N] by her upper arms to lift her off the chair. I watched them guiding her to the door, where I stood.

Our eyes met again, and I knew that that was going to be the very last time I would get to see them. A grin appeared on her face and just before she was about to leave through the door, she turned to me and said:

“Remember, Harry, life is not made to follow the rules.”


	53. #53

I walked up the gravel path of the neighbours’ house, taking in the appearance of their front garden while walking to the red front door. My finger punched in the doorbell, which rang immediately the second pressure was applied. Madison, the mother of the kid I had to watch, opened with a smile. She seemed in a hurry.

“[Y/N]! I’m so glad you’re here. The appointment is brought forward, so I’m already running out of time. Oliver is playing with his blocks in the living room while watching some Nickelodeon. I hope he won’t be a burden.” She said and scanned her face in the mirror real quick before shaking her hair into volume. Oliver, her son of 6, is a small boy I regularly babysit because she has a busy job. I never met the father of the child, so I assumed that they broke up. What I did know was that she had a second son, Harry, but he’s much older and a kind of troublemaker in the neighbourhood.

“He won’t, I’m sure.” I smiled politely and hung my coat on the coat rack. Madison smiled grabbed her own coat and headed to the door.

“Thank you for babysitting tonight, [Y/N]. I’ll be home around twelve and will pay you as soon as I’m home.” She breathed, now noticeably becoming nervous. I waved it off.

“No worries. See you later.” I said and she gave me one thankful nod before rushing out of the door. Silently, I strolled over to the living room, where I found Oliver on the ground, building small buildings with his blocks. He smiled when he noticed me.

“[Y/N]!” He squealed, got up and hugged my leg tightly while smiling, knowing that he’d go to bed a little later than normally, because that was something we always did behind his mother’s back. And he knows he gets a cookie and will play games with me all night. Kids don’t forget that easily.

“Hi, buddy! Were you enjoying yourself there?” I asked and pressed a kiss on his forehead while he nodded with a smile, pointing at the blocks he placed on top of each other. When I put him back down and released him, he ran back to where he sat before and continued playing. Smiling, I followed and sat down on my knees.

“So…what are you building, then?” I asked him as he placed all kinds of multicoloured, plastic blocks on top of others. It looked like nothing but a little imagination did the trick.

“A castle.” He smiled and I grinned. Oliver happily continued placing blocks all around.

“Can I help?” I questioned, and his green-blue eyes found mine, sparkling when they did so. He nodded his head but stayed silent to my surprise. Silently, with the TV on the background, we continued building something that didn’t look anything like a castle. Not even near. But none of us cared, honestly.

After at least half an hour later, when the sky had turned dusk because the sun was setting, the front door opened. For a moment I thought it was Madison because maybe she had forgotten something or the appointment got cancelled, but a male walking in proved me otherwise.

He slammed the door shut and sighed, throwing his backpack in the corner of the hallway, where it slumped against the wall and then fell down. If he did that often, I was almost sure that the books, or at least that was what I thought it contained, would give in and break.

After he kicked off his shoes, he walked into the living room with his hand ruffling through his hair. He seemed frustrated and I guessed that was because of a rough school day. When his green eyes fell on mine they grew in surprise. He probably didn’t expect me here.

“Hi.” I smiled, and looked him up and down, happy to see him. For so long, I didn’t even how long, I’ve been crushing on this boy, but I never really came out to him to tell him how I feel. Even though I’m brave (most of the times), I didn’t dare to tell him.

“Hey,” He scanned his eyes as well and kept a too long stare on me before grinning and walking to the kitchen, leaving me speechless with his little brother. Swallowing, I returned to play with Oliver, who let out an angry wail because his tower fell over. He started to build up again.

“You wanna drink something?” Harry asked from the kitchen and I immediately stood up, leaving the little Oliver alone for a few seconds to create his castle. Strolling to the kitchen, I found Harry at the fridge, trying to find something to drink for us.

“Coke is fine.” I answered and he jumped for a moment because he didn’t notice me coming to the kitchen. He pulled away from the fridge.

“Go grab the bottle for me.” He grinned and gestured to the door. I cocked my eyebrow because he only had out to reach his arm and grab the bottle, but did it anyway and bend over to pull it out of the door shelf.

I could feel him standing behind me real close, so close that I could feel him breathing against my ear, leaving shivers running down my spine. Oddly, I felt turned on because of him doing that. Seconds later I felt his hands brush over my bum, what made me stiffen up. Pulling back, I handed him over to the bottle, almost out of breath.

“So obedient.” He smirked and took distance from me, just to grab some glasses to pour the coke in. I swallowed and just stood there, watching him closely. He had that grin on his face while he poured in our drinks, which didn’t mean much good, that was clear.

I awkwardly turned to the living room, which I could see from the kitchen, to make sure Oliver was doing alright. Harry turned up behind me and held out my glass of coke.

“Here, darling.” He grinned and gave me the drink while I awkwardly accepted it and sipped while watching Oliver. I didn’t dare to look at him again. The tension between us was too much for me to handle.

“I like the way you dress yourself.” He suddenly said, and I could feel his hand brushing on my side to my hip, what made me freeze almost immediately. When his mother was here, Harry never showed me these kind of things, he only looked at me. A lot. Now that his mother isn’t home, he’s like a released animal on me.

“Why?” I fought the tendency to look away from Oliver. I didn’t want to give in to Harry.

“Because you dress like a good girl.” He whispered in my ear and could feel his lips brushing against it, leaving tingles.

“I like good girls. Do you know why?” He asked me and I could feel his hand moving on my body again, slightly pulling at my white blouse, which was tucked into my skirt. I bit my lip and shook my head no, not trusting my voice anymore.

“Because good girls are so much better than bad girls. They seem good, kept-to-the-rules, but underneath that layer is a whole different girl. A not-so-good-girl, and that’s exactly what I’m looking for.” Harry breathed in my ear and I could feel myself getting wet from his touch and his whispering, knowing that he had me just in the palm of his hand.

“So, tell me, [Y/N], are you the same?” He asked lowly and I turned around because I couldn’t take the tension anymore. I placed my glass on the nearest counter and pulled him closer, so close that our lips brushed.

“You might want to find out, if that’s what you want.” I grinned, feeling that layer he talked about come to the surface, what turned me into a whole different person. I forgot about Oliver, who was still playing with his toys, and completely turned myself to his older brother.

Harry didn’t say anything but smashed our lips together instead for a hot, passionate kiss, which involved tongues almost right away. He’s being eager and couldn’t leave it to slip his educated tongue into my mouth to play with mine. His hands were all over my body in no-time, what made me groan into the kiss.

I cupped his jaw with one hand and grabbed a hold of his long, curly hair with the other and moaned, feeling tingles shooting down to my cunt, which began to drip in my panties, soaking the material. But I wasn’t the only one getting turned on because a bulge in Harry’s tight jeans began to appear as well, the outlines of his cock visible.

His hands moved to my breasts, and he began to unbutton a few buttons of my white blouse, so he could get access to my bra, which didn’t had straps; a strapless bra for underneath my white shirt. Harry noticed this because he didn’t feel them on my shoulders during kissing and reached into my blouse to unlock it on my back. When it came off, he threw it on the kitchen floor. But he never removed my blouse. I guess he liked to see tits jiggling in an unbuttoned blouse.

He rubbed over my hardened nipples and groaned when he could feel my hands on his body, slowly dropping to his hard cock in his pants. The closer I got, the more whinier he became and began to buck his hips into me. Then, Harry pulled away from the kiss, panting and licking a bit of our mixed saliva from his lips.

“You make me starve.” Harry groaned, and pushed me up against the counter, where he rolled his hips into me, rubbing himself against my leg - humping it.

“Is that so?” I grinned and bit my lip, what made his green irises darken even more. Harry moaned and brought his hand underneath my skirt to feel my wet panties.

“Yeah, I want to eat your pussy.” He growled in my ear and lifted me up to carry me to the living room. I didn’t know what the hell he was doing until he threw me on the couch next to Oliver, who was still happily playing but now with fire trucks and police cars.

With wide eyes I looked at Harry, who spread my legs for me and grabbed my panties, pulling them down to my ankles immediately. With my soaking pussy, I laid on the couch, while Oliver was merely five steps away from us.

“Are we seriously going to fuck here?” I asked in disbelief, and Harry grinned widely, almost devilishly.

“Yeah, I want to fuck right in front of my little brother. I want him to watch us fuck each other. It makes everything more exciting when someone watches.” He said, and squeezed his cock over his trousers, feeling extremely horny now that he knows he’s going to get a cunt to fuck tonight.

“Won’t he tell?” I asked him but Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s too young to understand what fucking is and is busy with his stupid toys, anyway.” Harry grinned and rolled up my skirt to my stomach, so it wouldn’t be in his way anymore. Eagerly, he licked his lips at my dripping wet cunt and spread my legs even more so he could reach me just fine.

Harry didn’t waste any time and lowered his face between my legs to lick my dripping pussy, what made me moan out. His tongue flicked around my dripping wet hole and took in as much of the juices as he could before lowered his tongue to my ass and licked it, earning cries from me. When he knew he had gotten the dripped down juices, he returned to my pussy and began to suck on my swollen clit, giving it the attention it wanted.

“Such a sweet cunt. So tasteful. Tasty little pussy.” He moaned and continued licking. I rolled my eyes back for a moment and arched my back in bliss. His tongue flicking over my clit felt heavenly and it only made my cunt wetter and wetter, eager for his cock to fuck me.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Oliver suddenly asked, when he probably got distracted by us from the moaning he heard.

“Eating [Y/N]’s pussy. Go play with your toys.” Harry murmured back to him while eating my pussy, what sent vibrations down on my eager little clit. I moaned and gave Oliver a look, who was looking at me weirdly. He didn’t understand what we were doing.

“How does that feel, huh, having a guy to please your cunt on full display while a kid is watching you?” Harry groaned and brought his fingers to the entrance of my pussy, which he teased for a moment before he sunk two fingers in at once to finger me while he ate me out.

“Fucking good,” I moaned loudly, and arched my back while Harry kept licking my horny, swollen clit, fingering my wet cunt at the same time. He curled his fingers inside me, searching for my G-spot to touch. When he sunk his slender fingers deeper inside between my dripping, cock-craving pussy walls he found the right spot to make me cry out.

“Do you like that, baby, does that feel good to have my fingers inside that pussy of yours and my tongue fucking your clit? Is that what you want to feel?” He growled at me and began to finger me hard, touching my G-spot repeatedly. I gasped for air while the pleasure began to run through my veins even harder and I could feel a knot forming in my lower stomach quicker than I’ve ever experienced.

“Harry!” I screamed and released, pleasure washing over me like it has never done before. I had never released this quick and this hard, no matter what I had done and he made feel like I had never felt before.

My body started shaking and spasming and a wave of joy made me giggle while I laid there, jerking on the leather couch with his face still buried between my legs. He slowly pulled away, his face dripping.

“That’s what I wanted to see: you squirting for me.” He grinned and wiped off his face with his white T-shirt before he crashed our lips back on top of mine again, kissing me lustfully. I cupped his jaws and pulled him in while I wrapped my legs around him to pull him close.

I could taste myself on his tongue, and he let the flavour linger on mine, what got me moaning. Harry squeezed my tits and kissed to my neck, where he sucked a hickey - visible for everyone. I continued moaning, what caught Oliver’s attention. He kept glancing to me.

“Are you okay, [Y/N]?” He asked with a more higher voice, what was actually the cutest thing ever. I gave him a smile and nodded my head. Harry, in the meantime, pulled away and unbuckled his belt, only to continue to his button, almost ripping his pants open in impatience.

“I’m fine, baby.” I smiled and he smiled back before he continued playing with his cars, while Harry pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his big, hard cock to me. The size intimidated me for a moment but I told myself not to let it scare me. It was going to pleasure me after all, when it’s buried deep inside my soaking cunt.

“Suck on my cock, my sweet [Y/N].” Harry grinned and laid down on to get comfy while he pulled me up doing so. His hard cock rested on his lower stomach, twitching when he noticed I came close. With a grin on my face, I licked from his swollen balls to the tip of his cock, licking the base. Harry groaned pleased and watched my actions with dark green eyes.

He was so hard that the veins were visible on the base of his cock, throbbing with need of pleasure. And I was honoured to give him just that. I continued licking his cock and grabbed a gentle hold of his balls to squeeze and massage softly while I licked to the tip again, took the drops of pre-cum and then took him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down.

Harry moaned out loudly and smiled while his head fell back on the arm rest of the couch, supporting him. One of his hand quickly found a purchase on my hair to hold and helped me bobbing up and down his cock with a steady pace. My tongue swirled around his cock while I bobbed up and down and could feel him sliding deeper and deeper towards my throat, causing me to gag.

“Good girl. Suck my cock.” Harry cried out in pleasure and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand for a moment before he helped me moving my head up and down again by holding a grip on my hair. I hollowed my cheeks even more and kept sucking to give him the pleasure he gave me. But I wouldn’t want him to cum yet, so I didn’t suck as hard as I could to draw his cum up.

“Are you watching, Oliver? In a few years you’ll have a girl sucking on your cock as well when mum is not home.” Harry moaned and I glanced at Oliver, who was watching us. He still didn’t understand why we were moaning so much. Normally this never happened.

“Harry, why is [Y/N] putting your willy in her mouth?” Oliver asked cluelessly as he watched me sucking off his brother in front of him. His mother should have known what we were doing here. She would have killed me for sure.

“Because she is sucking me off, Oliver. We’re fucking.” Harry moaned while he slowly began to buck his hips into my mouth to fuck it. I hummed to send vibrations down his dick, earning cries in pleasure from him.

“What’s that?” The little boy then curiously asked while he watched, holding the fire truck in his hand.

“You’ll see.” Harry smirked and pulled me off his cock, pressing a kiss on my lips immediately. His kisses felt good and hot at the same time, leaving my lips and cunt tingling. He pushed me back and hovered above me, smiling. I grinned and pulled off his shirt just before he angled himself at my cunt and shoved himself in without any warning, what made me gasp.

“Jesus Christ, you’re drenched.” Harry groaned and couldn’t hold himself back from thrusting immediately, fucking his cock inside my dripping cunt. Juices were being squeezed out of me while he rammed himself inside of me, holding a tight grip on my body with one hand while he held onto the couch with the other so he could hold us balanced and comfortable.

“Horny, baby? Your cunt is so wet that juices are running down to your ass with every thrust I give to you.” He panted and grinned, smashing our lips together again. Our tongues met, what sent tingles down to my cunt again, only making me wetter. Automatically, my hips began to buck into his to drive his cock deeper and harder into me.

“Fuck me,” I breathed and he growled before sped up his movements and drove his cock harder into me, pelvises crashing together, bodies brushing. The sound of slapping skin began to get louder and louder in the living room, completely covering the small sounds Oliver made while he played with his fire truck and police car, making his own siren sounds.

“You feel so good around my cock. Fuck,” Harry moaned out and bit on my lip while ramming himself inside of me as hard as he could, driving himself deeper and deeper. I gasped and cried out his name, feeling extremely good with his cock inside of me to fuck my walls.

“Your big cock feels so good inside of me, Harry. Please don’t stop,” I groaned and fucked myself back on top of his hard cock, hips meeting. Grinning, Harry rolled us over, so I sat on top of him.

“Ride my cock, do it for me. Show Oliver how good you can make a man feel.” Harry said and grinned cheekily, what made me grin. I began to bounce on him, riding his cock hard. The rubbing of his cock against my pussy walls made my head fall back while humping him hard, hands placed on his sweaty, inked chest.

“Fuck my cock, c'mon, [Y/N]. Fuck the life out of me.” Harry moaned and thrusted up into me while I fucked him hard, wanting nothing more but to fuck us both to that beloved edge. Oliver looked up again and stood up, walking to us with a smile on his face.

“Look, [Y/N]! Mummy gave this to me. It’s a fire truck!” He said enthusiastically, smiling brightly. I moaned and smiled at him while riding his brother’s cock in front of him, and brushed his hair from his cute, little face.

“That’s such a cool toy, sweetie. It’s beautiful.” I said and moaned again when Harry’s cock reached a spot deep inside of me, making me moan. Harry, who grinned at me from ear to ear, grabbed my hips and began to slam his hips with speed into mine, ramming his cock deep inside.

“Fuck, Harry!” I cried out and kept enjoying the feeling of his cock inside of my pussy to fuck me.

“[Y/N], will you come play with me and my toys?” Oliver, who stood next to us in silence, asked me. I shot Harry a glance, who smiled at me. He nodded.

“Go, [Y/N], play with my little brother. On hands and knees. Big brother wants to play with you, too.” Harry grinned and helped me off his cock, lifting me up gently. Before I was allowed to walk, he pressed a kiss on my lips, what took me aback for a moment. I never expected him to kiss me at that time.

When Harry gave my bum a small tap, he cocked his head to Oliver, who had returned to the place he sat before to play with his toys. Listening to Harry, I got on all fours and tried my best to play with Oliver and his toys while I felt Harry getting down on his knees behind me.

“Good girl, play with my little bro and his toys. I’ll play with your pussy.” Harry said huskily and I felt his tongue on me right after, what made my teeth sink down into my bottom lip. His wet, skilled tongue ran over my dripping pussy, up to my ass before he pulled away and grabbed his hard, soaked-in-juices cock in his hand and slid it back inside of me.

“Oh, fuck, yes.” Harry moaned when he could feel my pussy around his dick again and began to thrust, rocking into me to drive his junk as deep into my wet cave as possible. That caused my body to rock back and forth while I tried my best to play with Oliver and his toys.

While Harry slammed into me over and over again and moaned my name, I played with Oliver’s police car while the little guy pushed the fire truck over the floor, grinning in joy. My eyes rolled back and moans of Harry’s name effortlessly rumbled from my chest as we fucked in front of his little brother.

I couldn’t leave it to release the toy for a moment so I could rub my own clit because the pleasure of Harry’s cock ramming inside of me felt amazing, but I wanted more. I needed to cum as hard as I did before, and I wanted to cum soon - all over his big, fat, horny cock.

“Tsk, Tsk. Playing with my brother’s toys is not playing with your pussy, [Y/N]. Remove your fingers from your clit before I punish you.” He growled in my ear, what only made me hornier. I couldn’t help but to continue rubbing my pussy in front of Oliver, who was watching me and Harry fuck like rabbits.

“I said remove your fingers!” Harry barked and spanked me so hard that a cry rolled over my lips. From the stinging, I removed my fingers from my eager clit, which lacked attention. Oliver continued looking at us fucking and sucked on his thumb.

“Do you see that, Oliver? In a little while you’ll be pushing your cock inside a dripping cunt, too. You’ll be dreaming about pussy, will be watching porn every chance you get to jerk yourself off and you’ll be fucking the hell out of women like they should be fucked at school, public places, at home, somewhere private, wherever you want. Who knows, maybe we’ll have an orgy when you’re grown up.” Harry said to Oliver, who was watching Harry’s cock ramming my soaking pussy. He continued to suck on his thumb.

“And you’ll be having girls to suck on your cock someday, yearning for your cum. Boy, you got to love women. Especially when they’re as beautiful as [Y/N].” He said and continued to pound my dripping cunt with his now swelling cock, which began to twitch and pulse between my pussy walls.

“Get up.” Harry said and pushed me down on the couch as soon as I did, just to crawl back between my legs again. His cock slid back inside of me as he hovered above my body and continued to slam his hips into mine, driving his cock back home. I moaned and spread my legs wide.

“Rub your pussy for me. Rub it like you do when you think of me, because I know you do.” He growled and lowered himself until he could lick my rock hard nipples. Glad to finally rub my clit, I lowered my fingers quickly to the little nub and began to rub like I did at night, when my parents were asleep and I fingered and rubbed myself to the thought of him. He somehow knew I did.

“Good girl, rub your clit for me. Rub it as fast as you can while I fuck your pussy.” Harry moaned and continued to push his cock in and out of me, balls slapping against my ass. I could tell they were heavy and eager to release cum. He moaned and his eyes fell closed to the feeling of tightening in on me because the rubbing began to bring me extremely close to the edge.

“I’m close to cumming, [Y/N],” Harry breathed and continued to ram his cock inside of me, cheeks flushing completely. I began to cry out when a tight knot began to grow bigger and bigger in my lower stomach, just like it did when he fingered and licked my clit in the beginning.

My crying out made clear to him that I wasn’t far from cumming as well and when his eyes fell on my fingers rubbing my pussy, he lost it. Quickly, he pulled out of me and wailed my name loudly while he shot his cum all over my blouse, stomach and chest, eyes rolling back. The sight of his cock cumming and spurting thick, white cum got me cumming as well.

I moaned and arched my back while I came, feeling completely numb and pleasured for a good few seconds. Harry watched me cumming underneath him and moaned at the sight while his limp cock twitched and pulsed a bit more. My pussy clenched and relaxed before my body had its last few jerks and then relaxed, exhausted.

Harry looked me in the eyes and then bend over to kiss me, placing his soft but swollen lips against mine. Our kiss was passionate and sweet, what made a warm feeling in my stomach escape. It were the butterflies. We then slowly pulled away and looked around, only to notice that the living room was full of toys and Oliver was half asleep, sucking on his thumb.

“We might as well clear up before mum comes. I’ll bring him to bed and grab you some clean clothes. Would you clean up the toys for me?” Harry murmured softly with his eyes a little droopy from his high. I nodded and he gave me a kiss again before he grabbed Oliver in his arms.

“C'mon, little guy. Let me bring you to bed.” He murmured and walked upstairs while I began to collect the toys and placed them all in the toy box, so the living room didn’t look like a mess. When that was done, I collected my panties from the kitchen and pulled them on again.

Harry walked in a little later with a T-shirt and sweatpants. He helped me undress and gave me the clothes to put on, which were all comfortable. Harry then shied away from me.

“Will you stay, tonight?” He suddenly asked me while looking at me in a little nervous way. I swallowed and nodded, not really like going home, either. Harry pulled me into a hug.

“We can share my bed and cuddle, if you’d want to. My mum won’t be home till late and I don’t want you to go.” He whispered, what made me smile. Cheeks began to heat up and I cuddled into his chest, where I heard his heart drumming against my ear.

“I would love to.” I whispered and he pulled back a little, just so he could kiss me again in the centre of the kitchen. It could have been from the amazing sex we had, but I felt in love with him. And I hoped he felt the same. Harry grabbed my hand and intertwined fingers before he started walking and turned off the lights.

“Let me take you to bed.” He whispered and pulled me close while walking, taking me to his room. When we reached it, I pulled off the sweatpants he gave me and crawled in, only to have him to follow me. Harry wrapped me into his arms and pressed a kiss on my head, humming. I looked up at him and he smiled before he exchanged a last kiss with me, which was meant as a good night kiss.

“Good night, Harry.” I whispered, and cuddled into his chest. His mother was certainly going to find us like this but I didn’t mind. My mind was too exhausted to worry about such things.

“Good night, princess.” Harry murmured and switched off the lights in his room, leaving us in darkness. I dozed off in his chest, all cuddled in, safe in his arms.

Never did I know he would keep me safe forever.


	54. #54

I had been sleeping over at Ethan’s this weekend. He and I have been in a relationship for a few months and things are going well to my idea. We take things slow but fast enough to keep our romance interesting and spent the weekend together at his to cuddle, kiss and watch movies.

His dad, Harry, takes care of him since his mother left them for another man a year ago, which was actually quite sad to hear. Ethan told me that Harry had been heartbroken for a little more than a year after his marriage with her of 11 years stranded. They got married after they had Ethan, which was somewhere around the age at 24 (since he is now in his mid-thirties). Ethan told me that his parents were young parents when they had him - about 19 years old at that time. Teen love that ended so sadly. But I guess that is life.

But, now it seems like he has grown over it a little because Harry smiles a lot and adores to spend time with us. I became close to Harry in no time, because he honestly is a great guy and he looks good, too. Better than Ethan, if I have to admit.

“Baby?” I asked as I walked into the living room in just my pyjama’s to search for Ethan. But the living room was empty. My search continued in the kitchen, where I found Harry instead of the one I’m looking for. He smiled when he noticed me.

“Hi, good morning.” He smiled and offered me a cup of tea, which I accepted with a warm smile. His green eyes noticeably observed me for a little before he smiled again - being as charming as he always is. Even though I didn’t want to admit it, I had been crushing on him for a long while. And that began ever since we became good friends.

“Morning, Harry. Do you perhaps know where Ethan is?” I asked, while taking a small sip from my tea. He nodded, what made his curls bounce a little. I couldn’t help but to stare at him a little.

“Yeah, he is upstairs in the laundry room to grab his soccer outfit. He has practice today for an upcoming game.” He murmured. I groaned, and took another sip from my hot tea.

“Still not a fan of soccer, I assume?” Harry chuckled, leaning with his rear against the kitchen counter. My head shook, agreeing with him.

“I hate it.” I told him and he started laughing, the sound of his laughter ringing through my ears. It seemed so angelic, so harmonic. It caused me to smile without even knowing so. It just happened like that.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” He asked and I groaned because he was clearly teasing me this morning and since I’m not that quite of a morning person either.

“What does that mean?” I almost exclaimed in a fake hurt tone, what only made him laugh harder in the first place. He knew I was joking.

“Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing.” He said, approached me and rubbed my arm for a moment in a friendly way before he casually walked to the fridge to prepare late breakfast. I walked back to the living room, where I took a seat on the couch.

“Dad, where’s my other soccer sock?” I heard Ethan yell from upstairs. Harry appeared from the kitchen and handed me a self-made sandwich. My heart skipped a few beats when he did so because I didn’t ask for breakfast, yet did he take care of me. He always did.

“It’s on the rack in the laundry room, Ethan. When are you going to learn to keep your shit together?” Harry yelled back at him, what made me chuckle. A grin appeared on Harry’s face and he walked back into the kitchen, probably to get his son a lunch box with food so he had something to eat during breaks.

“I guess that will never happen, and you know it, dad. I’m just like you, I always lose track of my stuff.” Ethan said while walking into the living room with his hands full of soccer material. He dropped everything on the ground and stuffed it into his bag without folding it. I sighed and got off the couch to help him out because we both knew that not everything was going to fit like that.

“Geez, Ethan, folding is not that hard, is it?” I shook my head and sunk down to my knees in front of the bag to pull everything out again, folding everything neatly so everything would fit. Ethan let out a small laugh.

“Sorry, baby. I’m too lazy to.” He responded and pressed a kiss on my head in appreciation of me helping out. Harry walked out of the kitchen with a lunchbox in his hands with probably sandwiches, just like he gave me.

“When are you going to be like [Y/N] is, huh?” Harry said and pointed at me neatly folding his clothes, what made me smile to myself. When everything was placed in the back and Harry placed the lunchbox on top of the clothes, I zipped it shut.

“Maybe when I grow up.” Ethan grinned and helped me from the ground, pressing a kiss on my lips as soon as I stood. The kiss was sweet but short, not really what I wanted but I went with it anyway and smiled.

“And when is that going to be? You’re 17! I’m already counting on it that I have to kick you out of this house because you won’t find a place on your own!” Harry exclaimed in a humouristic way, what made me laugh. Even Ethan had to laugh but he rolled his eyes anyway.

“Well, how about this. I’m gonna move right now. Your bags and suitcases are on the driveway.” Ethan joked back to his father, who grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, keep dreaming, big boy. Now go before you’ll be late.” Harry said and gave him a light, friendly slap against the back of his head. Ethan turned to me and grabbed his bag.

“Are you going to come along?” He asked but I shook my head and waved the idea off.

“Nah, you know how much I hate soccer. And being there for more than two hours will drive me crazy. I’ll just sit here and watch a movie until you’re back home.” I said and he grinned before he pulled me close and gave me a last peck on my lips before he’d leave.

“You suck.” Ethan joked and laughed while I pushed him away and rolled my eyes. After the laughter died down, he said goodbye and left the house.

I moved myself to the couch and choose a random movie they had in a pile of DVD boxes in the TV table while Harry started cleaning up the kitchen. I wrapped the blanket back around me and made myself comfortable between the pillows.

Harry later, when the movie was playing for about 15 minutes, walked in and approached the sitting area of the living room.

“Is it okay if I sit next to you underneath the blanket?” He asked me and I nodded before unwrapping the blanket so we could share it together. I crossed my legs and watched him doing the same before I placed the blanket on top of us and silently continued to watch the movie.

The movie was a romance kind of movie, which was the usual tale about a couple that found each other and promised to never let each other go. But, then the girl falls in love with someone else behind his back and betrays him, leaving her feeling guilty. Yet, she can’t leave the one she cheated with, alone.

A scene came on where the girl was with the boy she cheated with. They stumbled into his apartment after a drink and were heavily making out with each other while walking to the bedroom, probably to fuck each other senseless and to wake up the next morning with a huge hangover and more guilt.

I caught Harry looking at me from the corners of his eyes and swallowed slightly from the nervous tension that began to appear. My eyes slid back to the TV, but I could still see Harry shifting nervously. The couple in the movie fell on the bed and started to almost hastily undress each other, throwing clothing items through the room.

Seeing them react so heavily to each other and to see their bodies scraping got a little fluttering feeling started in my lower stomach, what got me swallowing. My eyes were almost burning holes into the TV as I watched the couple go further and further; making out and crawling underneath the blanket, which fell just over the boy’s, who was on top of her, bottom.

Their movements made it obvious that they were fucking each other in bed, which made me hornier than I thought I would be. Normally, porn, where I really see a cock sinking into a tight, soaking wet pussy, would get me horny. But I guess it was the tension that hung in the air and the fact that Harry sat next to me, underneath the same blanket as I am, looking at the exact same things as me.

Without even processing it, I lowered one of my hands underneath the blanket into my pyjama pants to rub my clit over my panties while watching the couple fuck, what only made me hornier and hornier. Juices were already dripping from my pussy, ruining my panties.

I caught Harry looking at me again and as sure as hell did he know what I was doing underneath that blanket because he suddenly lost interest in the movie. He shifted uncomfortably and kept his eyes on mine in a sneaky way.

“What are you doing?” He asked with this deep, low voice I often thought about when I was in bed. Suddenly, I wondered how he would sound while moaning. I stiffened and froze.

“Are you touching yourself, [Y/N]?” He asked again, and peeked underneath the blanket. I wasn’t fast enough to pull my hand out of my pants, what caused him to see me. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip and his eyes darkened, sparkling a little. I swallowed and took my distance in shame.

“Hey, don’t be afraid. It’s okay, darling.” He said and gave me a reassuring smile, what made my heart skip a few beats again. The more he sat there, talking to me and calling me sweet names, the more I began to feel attracted to him.

“Come here, [Y/N]. It’s okay to feel like this every now and then. You’re a teenager with raging hormones. You should have seen Ethan. He is even worse.” He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug to reassure me that everything is fine. However, when he did so, I felt something poking my leg a bit and his heart was racing.

I’m not the only one with raging hormones.

I looked at the wall for a moment with a nervous feeling in my stomach, feeling stressed and uncomfortable. Harry did everything to get rid of that, but it didn’t help. And our states didn’t really help as well because we were both turned on by the movie.

As his arms were wrapped around me for the longest hug we’ve probably shared so far, I felt that odd attraction again. Maybe it were those hormones he talked about, but I felt the need to kiss him. Even if it was just once. I didn’t care. There was this sweet longing, this force I didn’t feel with Ethan, and that got me going crazy.

As I mentally gave myself some pep-talk, I pulled away from the hug, only to come face to face with a pair of beautiful, forest green eyes, which were trained on mine. We stared in completely silence, which the TV broke for the two of us. I leaned into him slowly, as if he was dangerous, and continued looking into his eyes until I got so close to him that I just fluttered them closed and pressed my lips down on his for a kiss.

As our lips connected, I could feel Harry freezing underneath me. Knowing that I was doing something incredibly wrong, I pulled back slowly, only to immediately miss those soft lips on mine. They left me tingling. Our eyes met again and I noticed that his had grown in shock and that his breathing had sped up. A moment passed between the two of us before he cupped my jaws and smashed his lips back on top of mine to kiss me.

“[Y/N],” He moaned softly and continued kissing, locking our lips together. My head started spinning wildly from the feelings he gave me and I couldn’t help but to have the craving to deepen it. Slowly, almost in an insecure and scared way, I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip to ask for more. To my surprise, he accepted and parted his lips so our tongues could meet.

Harry, being a little impatient, quickly wanted to meet my wet tongue and pulled mine in to play with, letting them swirl together while we kissed. My cheeks flushed at the unknown and awkward touch. It took me a while to get used to the idea that I was kissing a man almost twice my age. But one thing I did have in my advantage was that he was experienced. I could tell his tongue was.

While making out, which was completely wrong, Harry pushed me back on the couch and slid in between my legs so he could hover above me. I cupped one side of his jaw to hold and slid my hand into his curly hair to softly pull on while we kept kissing each other.

Our tongues continued to swirl together in a deep, passionate kiss, which was as wrong as it possibly could be. I was kissing the father of my boyfriend, who’s at soccer practice and doesn’t know anything about what is happening here. But I knew that we couldn’t turn back time anymore so I gave in. Harry and I couldn’t pretend that this never happened anymore, anyway. From now on we’d always look at each other in a different way.

We slowly disconnected our lips, leaving them all swollen and tingly.

“This is so wrong, Harry.” I whispered and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before staring into my eyes again, as if he got drawn.

“I know, baby, I-I just can’t help it.” He stammered and for a moment it looked like his eyes were filling themselves with tears. But that same moment it was gone.

“I’ve been looking at you for so long, and I just-” He tried to say but I cut him off by kissing him again. From the tone his voice had, I could tell that he felt just the same I did: helpless with himself. He didn’t know what to do, because he probably felt something, like I do, but he knows that we can’t do this.

I, however, was too in love with him to think straight and began to pull on his shirt. With his eyes growing wide as he pulled away to let me pull his shirt off, he stared at me in shock. But when I gave him a certain look, he knew what was going to come.

“Can I touch you, [Y/N]?” He asked, almost in a pleading kind of way as we sat there, trying our best to turn our conscience off because it kept telling us this is wrong. And it is, but we both want it so bad. My head nodded.

“Yeah.” I whispered and bit my lip while he removed my shirt, leaving me in a bra. His green eyes darkened again to the point where the little twinkle was lighter and brighter than his eyes. Passionately, because he really knew how to kiss, he kissed me again and squeezed my breasts over my black bra while I let my hands wander over his chest to follow the lines of his tattoos.

“God, I’ve been wanting you for such a long while,” He sighed happily and peppered kisses on my swollen lips, what make me giggle. Harry smiled and nuzzled our noses together. That made clear to me that this was more than just lust between the two of us. The man became a teenager in love again.

“Well, then, just have me,” I whispered while blushing and he nodded while bringing his face to my neck to leave kisses. His hands slid over my skin to my back, where he found the clasp of my bra. He undid it, and removed the clothing item from my body, only to drop it to the floor. His kisses trailed down to my tits.

“Jesus, they’re gorgeous.” He whispered when he eyed them and carefully touched them, as if he’s afraid something would bite him. His soft but rough hands cupped my tits and squeezed them gently before his fingers found an interest in playing with my hardened nipples. Tingles were shooting down to my pussy, only making it wetter and wetter.

“You’re the sweetest thing,” He whispered softly, as if he was mumbling to himself, and began to greedily suck on my tits, flicking his tongue over my rock hard nipples. I cried out his name and grabbed a hold of his thick, curly hair while he held me close, enjoying me to the fullest.

To keep myself interested, I slowly moved my hand to his bulge in his pyjama pants to rub. Moans and purrs were rolling over his plump lips, what made me smile. I knew I had him right where I wanted him: in the palm of my hand and rock hard for me. Just like I have been dreaming about.

The more I began to rub him, the harder he began to suck on my nipples. His eyes had fluttered closed and small whimpers were leaving his mouth as he did so. Only seconds later did he begin to whine and buck his hips into me for more, showing me his more needy side.

“[Y/N], p-please,” Harry moaned and pulled back from my nipples, only to drop his hands to my hips, nearing my pyjama pants. Our eyes connected in order to have him asking me if it was okay to remove my pants. While he breathed shakily because of the fear of getting caught doing something wrong, something against the law even (because I’m seventeen), and the excitement of doing this together, I pulled down my pants slowly while he did the same. Our eyes kept being connected into a longing, loving stare.

“Come to me,” He whispered and I did exactly what he wanted me to do. Once I was close enough, he grabbed me into his arms and collected every piece of clothing before he carried me upstairs to his bedroom. Carrying me like a little baby in his arms, he pressed kisses all over me while we stumbled into the room, overtaken with the feeling of need.

Harry dropped the clothes on the ground and kicked the door shut before he carried me to the bed and laid me down, only to crawl on top of me between my legs. Our clothed crotches met when he bucked his hips into me, rubbing us together. My mouth fell open to the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against my wet cunt and to feel his skin against mine, scraping, while he dry humped me on his bed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, loving the feeling of his soft, plump lips on mine. We shared a few kisses with grins on our faces before he began to kiss down to my chest, down to my lower stomach, where he met my panties a bit lower. As he kept his eyes on mine, in case I didn’t want this any more, he kissed to my thighs, only to inch closer and closer to I wanted him to be.

Slowly, his kisses trailed to my cunt where he licked a stripe over my panties. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue.

“Do you like that, baby?” Harry asked with a smile and did it again, trying to earn more of those moans of mine. He angled his tongue in such way that it brushed over my clit again and again, only making me wetter for him.

“Fuck, yes,” I moaned out and could feel his fingers trailing to the edges of my panties, which were curling around them so he could pull them to the side, exposing my wet, dripping pussy to him. While looking at me with his beautiful, darkened eyes, he dove in and eagerly started licking, eating me out.

“Harry!” I squealed when I could feel his skilled, wet and eager tongue flicking over my cunt, rubbing over my little clit. My hips involuntarily began to buck up into his face for more, what made him grin while doing so. His tongue slipped inside of me to collect more juices of mine and he moaned at the taste while tongue fucking me.

“God, your pussy tastes so fucking good.” Harry moaned, eyes fluttering closed while he worked on me. My hands soon found a purchase on his curly hair to hold onto for dear life while he continued to eagerly eat me out. I noticed his hips coming off the mattress and his body moving, what caught my attention.

I looked down at him and noticed him tugging on his cock in impatience of not feeling pleasure himself. And it was such a horny sight to see him fucking his hand eagerly while he ate out my pussy on his bed. Deciding that I wanted more to see of him, I pulled his face away from my pussy and pushed him down on the bed, only to see him with his hand around his cock. He swallowed.

“I’m sorry, I-” He tried to apologise for not being able to wait but I waved it off and carefully removed his hand before wrapping my own hand around him. Only then did I notice how big he is, and not only in length but also in width. With his green eyes trailed on mine, I began to pepper kisses from his stomach down to his pelvis, where I met his impressive, hard cock.

“I love your cock already.” I whispered and he blushed, cheeks flushing deep red. I smiled and pulled down his underwear so I could reach him better, what made his cock slap against his lower stomach because it got stuck in his underwear for a second.

I lowered myself between his legs and noticed him spreading them a bit so I had more space to move. I grinned at the sight of him rock hard and waiting for me to do something and began to lick his balls, pleasing him there first. Harry purred my name at the touch of my tongue flicking over his cum filled balls, and fluttered his eyes closed in pleasure.

My licking turned into sucking quite quickly, what only made those pleasure-filled moans sound louder and louder through the room. His lips parted and a moan rumbled from his chest right after when he felt my tongue sliding from his balls to the tip of his rock hard cock, which had started drooling pre-cum. Being the good girl I am to him, I took the juices in and began to suck while jerking the lower base of his cock.

“Yes, suck on my cock, my beautiful [Y/N].” Harry moaned out to the feeling of me sucking on his big, hard cock. I smiled and hummed while hollowing my cheeks in order to get him as hard as he probably could be right now. The feeling probably made him feel good because he started to fuck his cock into my mouth using his hips.

My pussy started dripping to the sight of him eager to fuck my mouth and to the sweet, almost a little salty taste of his cock. My tongue continued to swirl around the purple tip of his cock and sucked on it, what made long, deep moans roll over those sweet, plump lips of his. His back began to arch a little.

“[Y/N],” He moaned with his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, hands trying to hold on to the blanket for dear life. One of them grabbed onto my hair to hold and to help me bob my head up and down his big cock while he laid there, panting.

“I’ve wanted you for so long. I want you so bad,” He moaned and I watched his eyes roll back into their sockets again, leaving him speechless. I stole his breath, leaving him gasping for air. Harry tried to push my head even more down on his dick so it would reach my throat but since my gag-reflexes were not that well, I didn’t allow him to.

I pulled my mouth off his cock and began to pepper kisses on it, what made his eyes flutter open. They seemed love filled, shining with so many emotions that it kind of took me aback. Harry pulled me up and rolled us around, so I was underneath him with his body hovering above mine. Our lips connected again for a long, loving kiss while we were as horny as it could be and were impatient to be fucked.

“Can I have you?” He whispered softly against my lips while he kissed me and I nodded, what gave him every kind of permission to take me right there and then.

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” He asked me just before he was about to slide himself into me and I shook my head, reassuring him that everything was fine. Harry let out a relieved sigh and smiled before kissing me again, sliding his cock inside my dripping pussy while he slid his tongue inside my mouth to play.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re so fucking big,” I gasped as he drove his cock deep inside of me and rested there to give me my time to adjust myself to him. He smiled and pressed a kiss on my lips again before he pressed our foreheads together so he could stare into my eyes. I had never seen so many emotions in them.

Slowly, he began to move, giving short, soft thrusts to get me used to him. I moaned to the feeling of his hard cock slowly speeding up inside of me, driving harder and deeper while we became closer than ever. I could never look at Harry in the same way again, not as Ethan’s dad anymore, but as a lover. A passionate, gentle lover.

“God, your pussy feels so fucking good,” He moaned and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment, just before I cupped his jaw and pressed our lips together again for a kiss. Harry immediately responded to it while we fucked each other on the bed, and kissed back.

His hips began to slam into me harder and harder, fucking me good on the bed. Our bodies connected fully, as well as it was emotionally as physically. I felt a connection with him, something so strong that I didn’t have with Ethan. Something I never had with anyone else.

“Fuck, Harry, you know how to fuck,” I moaned as he sped up his thrusts and slammed harder and harder into my pussy, skin slapping and bodies scraping - just like they did in the movie we watched downstairs. His cheeks coloured again and he smiled shyly while he continued to drive his cock into my pussy, enjoying the wet, sucking walls on his dick.

We switched positions. Harry laid down on his back and left me to ride his cock. I opened my legs so he could see his cock disappearing into my cunt while he offered me his knees to lean on while I fucked his cock hard. I rode his rock hard pole with quick thrusts because it felt so good to have him rubbing against my pussy walls. His size filled me up completely.

“C'mon, baby, make love to me like you do. Ride my cock.” Harry moaned to the feeling of my pussy moving up and down his cock, leaving it soaked in juices. I moaned and lowered one hand between my legs to rub my clit while I used the other one to hold myself up on his knees.

“Good girl, rub your pussy, darling. Rub your pussy while you fuck my cock.” Harry moaned and grabbed a hold of my bum to dig his fingers into my skin. I leaned forward and placed my hands beside his head and began to ride him in that way. We were closer that way. To help me out, he began to slam his hips into mine, making quick thrusts to fuck my pussy.

“Oh, fuck!” I moaned loudly to the feeling of the cock of Ethan’s dad inside of my cunt to fuck the life out of me. Harry moaned angelically to the feeling of my cunt around his dick and couldn’t help but to keep fucking me.

“Love me, [Y/N]. Love me like you do.” Harry groaned and grabbed a hold of my tits to squeeze and to pull on my nipples. I pressed kisses on his lips; short ones but they were love filled.

“Love me, I’ve been yearning for it for a year.” He pleaded while pushing his cock inside of me, and I knew that he was talking about having no woman to love or to receive love from. One of our hands intertwined when we kissed so passionately.

“I love you, [Y/N].” He whispered to me and looked at me with those teary eyes, which seemed to look hurt from his own words. I felt my heart break at what he said, knowing that the feelings were mutual even though we shouldn’t love each other. Not in the way we did.

“I love you.” I whispered back at him and he let out a sob while smiling really big, knowing that he found someone to love after a long time of not having anyone to say that. Our fuck session became more passionate as soon as we admitted our feelings to each other with deeper kisses and harder but slower thrusts.

I kissed his lips once more before I sat up straight and continued to fuck him, riding his cock hard. Sopping sounds of my wet pussy filled the air besides our moans and slapping skin while I rode his pole, what made it all hornier. Even the bed began to squeak a little from our movements. Harry started arching his back and moaned.

“Please, make me cum.” He moaned and pressed the back of his head deep into his pillow while his eyes rolled back to the feeling of a wet, dripping wet, horny pussy on top of him. And I know he liked fucking it hard.

“Please,” He groaned again and trashed underneath me, probably beginning to feel his high approaching already. I grinned and began to rub my pussy again to the sight of him trashing and moaning underneath me because of the feeling of having a wet cunt moving up and down his cock.

The more I humped him harder and harder and rubbed my clit at the same time at a great speed, I began to feel a familiar knot appearing in my lower stomach, which tightened at a fast tempo. Moans of his name began to roll over my lips and my head fell back as I rode his cock hard, his hands on my waist to help me ride.

I knew that my high was about to hit me because of the great pleasure his rock hard cock gave me and the feeling of my clit being stimulated at the same time made it even better. My pussy started to close in on his cock, what gave it a narrowed space to move. At one point, he began to hit the right angle inside that got me screaming, only pushing me closer and closer to the edge of cumming.

“I’m gonna cum,” I gasped, “I’m gonna cum.” Harry’s eyes opened and stared at me while I humped him a few more times until I lost it, screaming his name in pleasure of finally hitting my high. My pussy started clenching around his cock inside of me, and my body started to violently shake in pleasure of what he gave me.

“Jesus, you look so fucking hot when you cum on top of my cock,” Harry moaned, who was still busy to push his cock into my cumming pussy, chasing his own orgasm. And that didn’t take him all too long because just when my orgasm died down and my pussy relaxed and gave some after-clenches, he pulled out of me, crying out my name.

“I’m cumming,” He groaned loudly, moving from underneath me to straddle my hips. His big hand jerked his cock on top of me and his head fell back in bliss when he hit his high, spurting his cum all over my body and the sheets. Hot, thick, white cum was left on my rosy coloured chest while he panted and moaned my name on the top of his lungs, satisfied with the pleasure he received.

“Fuck, [Y/N],” He sighed happily when the shakes his body made died down a little. His eyes opened and his beautiful, green eyes appeared again, shining with joy. I grinned and brushed away his long, wet strands from his face, pushing them behind his ear. Harry leaned in to the touch and kissed me softly, as if I was made of glass.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” He whispered to me as he laid down beside me and grabbed my hand in his, intertwining fingers.

“I don’t want this to end between us. It has been such a long time since I’ve been happy and when you walked in for the first time with Ethan, I just fell for you, [Y/N]. I know it is wrong, because I’m about twice your age but I’ve got feelings, too.” He said in a sad manner, eyes filling themselves with tears. I felt bad that he felt this way, so horribly alone. Even though my chest had his cum on it, I pulled him in for an embrace on the mattress.

“Come here, lovely.” I whispered and he didn’t even think twice before moving into my arms for a cuddle. He sighed.

“Of course I won’t tell. Everyone has feelings, Harry, and I know this is wrong, but that’s okay. Our feelings are mutual and we can’t do anything about them. You and I both know they’re too strong to fight them. We saw what happened today. And no doubt that it will happen again, because we’re attracted to each other.” I hushed him while he began to let out soft sobs, which were barely audible. It was obvious that this situation bothered him deeply.

“I want to be with you. I truly do. I haven’t been in love since Ethan’s mother left, which is more than a year ago. I haven’t felt the touch of a female for so long because I didn’t want to and when you walked in that very first day to meet me, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t sleep at night because you haunted my dreams. I’m head over heels.” He murmured sadly and I felt flattered by what he said, knowing that I was on his mind before he went to sleep.

“I want you to break up with Ethan, but if you do that, I’ll see you less. And I don’t want to see you less. I want to see you more. But I want to be the only one for you and I definitely don’t want him to fuck or make love to you now that we did this.” Harry murmured, and I knew that I got put into one difficult position. Father and son both love me, and they both want me for their own. The only thing is that I fell in love with Harry, with who I liked to be.

“How are we going to do this, then?” I asked him, not really knowing how to handle this all.

“We can meet each other out of town every week behind his back, so we have a day for ourselves to spend. We can stay in a hotel or whatever else there is. And maybe you could tell Ethan you’re not ready for sex with him yet. I don’t know. I just- I don’t know.” Harry mumbled and watched him pull away from the crook of my neck. His eyes were a little teary.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” I asked him with doubt in my voice. Ethan is always going to be around us, kissing me or cuddling with me, and I knew that is going to hurt Harry either way. His green eyes flickered with tears.

“I want this to work. We can make this work between us, if you want it to. I’m willing to do everything to be near you. I love you.” He whispered and I felt my heart beating loudly from the words he just said. I nodded and pressed my lips against his, knowing that we were boy- and girlfriend behind Ethan’s back.

“I love you. We can try to make this work in secrecy.” I whispered and he nodded before pressing our lips together with a smile on his face that told me everything I wanted to know. Harry finally found a love again, even though the large age gap. But we didn’t care. We were happy this way and if we’d put effort in it, we could keep it that way.

We made out on his bed for a little longer, completely in love with each other. With foolish smiles on our faces, we pulled back and left smaller pecks all over before Harry looked at the time on his watch.

“We have about 20 minutes left before Ethan comes home. Would you like to shower with me before he’s here?” Harry asked as he caressed my body gently, leaving goosebumps all over. I nodded and we shared a kiss again before we both strolled into the bathroom, hand in hand. Harry turned on the shower while keeping me cuddled into his chest to protect me from the cold. Once the steam started to rise to the ceiling, he shoved the shower curtain to the side.

“Come on, my pretty lady. Hop in.”


	55. #55

“Harry, darling, dinner!” I announced happily while placing trough with self-made cat food, because that was the only thing he ate, on the ground next to his bowl of milk. The sound of feet paddling over the floor was audible that same second, only to end up with him coming from the hallway. His fluffy ears twitched and his black tail swung happily before he came to me and rubbed his head against my thigh, purring in happiness.

“Enjoy your dinner, lovely.” I smiled and rubbed his head, brushing through his long, brown strands. His beautiful green eyes sparkled before a smile appeared on his face and he crawled to his trough on the floor, from which he began to eat.

I, in the meantime, moved to the dinner table, where I sat down and began to eat my own food. As I did so, I observed Harry eating on the floor.

Harry, my cat, is a strange creature, actually. He is half human, half cat as you might say. I found out that people used him as a scientific experiment for something with cats, but that went completely wrong. When they noticed that their experiment had failed miserably, they abandoned Harry completely on the streets - leaving him to be. I found him when I got back from a night out and heard sobbing in an alley.

Because of my curiosity, I began to search for the one crying and found him behind a blue container, starved, heartbroken and completely abandoned. Every time I think back to that time, when I found him tear stained and lost, almost completely naked and scared, it made me feel bad for him. He has been treated like a piece of trash.

That night, I took him with me for his own safety and offered him a place to sleep. But ever since I bathed him that night, took care of some wounds he had and fed him, I didn’t want him to leave anymore after a few days of him staying. And neither did he when he noticed that I didn’t have any intentions to hurt him. We built a friendship rather quickly because he’s such a sweetheart to me - I could call us best friends without a doubt.

“[Y/N].” Harry suddenly mewled from the ground, what made me snap back to reality. With a smile on my face I faced the half naked boy. Harry always just wore a pair of boxers - and I had to put effort in making him wear it because he always preferred to walk around the house butt naked. Normally I wouldn’t mind, because cats don’t wear clothing either, but since he has the body of a human it’s another story. I didn’t want to feel awkward in my own house because I could see his dick.

“What is it, darling?” I smiled and watched him crawling to me with the corners of his eyes twitched upwards.

“Harry, milk?” He murmured, which was one of the words I learned him. He also learned a lot of words from watching TV and listening to the radio. That came in handy when he tried to tell me what he wanted. My eyes fell on the bowl next to his trough, which was empty.

“Do you want more milk? Sure. Give me a second.” I smiled and walked to the fridge, where I grabbed the milk can to pour more milk into the bowl for him. Just when I was about to pour, I could feel two arms wrapping around my leg and when I looked down I saw Harry hugging it. He looked up and smiled, eyes filling themselves with joy and love.

“I love you.” He murmured with that kind of accent that told me that he still had some difficulties saying that. My heart jumped and fluttered when he told me that and I couldn’t help but to crouch down to his level, so I could look at him better.

“I love you, too.” I whispered and brushed some hair away from his face. A smile from ear to ear appeared on his face and his cheeks began to glow, flushing a little. I observed his green eyes for a little before I pressed a soft kiss on his lips, which was something we often shared - nothing really serious.

Harry, being the attention-(and affection)-craver he is, kissed back and pulled back right after, rubbing his lips together with a grin. I chuckled and stood back up so I could give him the milk before we went back to dinner. And while ate, I watched him again; following the movements his tail made and the way his ears twitched as he ate his chicken (flavoured) meal.

The night proceeded relaxed. Harry helped me with washing the dishes even though he is a little clumsy, and then washed himself in the bathroom. Even though he is a cat, and most cats don’t like being in contact with water, Harry is quite fond of water and washing himself. He enjoyed bathing and even took care of his teeth after he saw me brushing mine once. He has manners like a human at that sight.

While Harry bathed and did whatever he pleased, I watched a episode of The Big Bang Theory in the living room while sitting back, all relaxed after a day of hard working. That was always something I needed after work to relax - just a night of doing whatever I wanted to do and to just sit back and enjoy my time at home with Harry.

As I sat on the couch in a rather nonchalant way, I could hear Harry walking in. With his hair still a little damp, he crawled on the couch and buried himself against me to cuddle. As he buried himself in my side, I wrapped my arms around his warm torso and rubbed his head softly, knowing that he adored that.

“Mrow!” He started purring and sometimes released a soft, deep moan. Those moans weren’t things he released often, so every time he did so it surprised me a little. But I had to admit that they were nice to listen to. It always made me so happy and fluttery inside - almost in an arousing way.

Being the cuddlers we are, we cuddled for hours on the couch while watching TV together. My hands softly caressed his back while he rested against me, completely comfortable with me. Harry suddenly shifted and laid down with his head in my lap, watching me. When his eyes met mine, I felt that soothing feeling wash over me, like nothing or nobody could hurt me because I’m safe.

I grinned at him and grabbed a toy with feathers from besides to tickle his chest. Soft squeals and giggles rolled over his mouth and he tried to slap the feathery toy away but it’d come back eventually. With a grin on his face he enjoyed the attention he received from me and played with the feather until I eventually gave up teasing him and went back to caressing his warm body.

With my eyes trained on the TV to continue watching a episode of Criminal Minds, I rubbed his stomach, earning some soft purrs from him every now and then. Harry grabbed my other hand, which basically didn’t do anything, to hold in both of his while he nuzzled his face into my stomach, relaxing.

His body started to vibrate underneath my touch a little bit, what got me looking down at him every now and then. But nothing seemed to have changed because he just laid there, with his eyes closed and holding onto my hand for dear life.

“[Y/N], feels good.” Harry purred and arched his back a little to adjust himself against me. By the way he bucked his hips up a little to drop my hand a bit more, indirectly asking me to caress his lower stomach more. When I did, he began to whine a bit more, his slender fingers tightening around my hand. Brushing my thumb over his, I continued rubbing his stomach.

The longer I rubbed him, the more restless he became while laying there. His eyebrows had turned into some sort of needy frown above his closed eyes, and his plump parted a little to release short but powerful breaths.

His hips began to buck into the air, what caused my hand to drop even lower without even knowing to. Before I could inch my hand back up to his chest, it brushed a bit over his boxers. Something hard poked the palm.

With my heart beating in my throat, I looked down, only to see a bulge in his underwear. And it wasn’t a small one - not at all. I swallowed and told myself to ignore it, because after all everyone could get aroused, but having him to whine and to squirm on top of my lap didn’t make it any easier.

Even though I tried my best to keep my eyes on the TV screen, I couldn’t help but to look at his bulge. The sight of it aroused me deeply and I knew that it was wrong, because he’s my best friend and my pet, but I wanted to touch it; this time without it being accidentally.

“Mhh, [Y/N],” Harry groaned and bucked his hips again, feeling a natural need to mate. I didn’t know how to handle this situation because I haven’t seen him like this before; not hard and not craving for something like sex.

In my loss of knowledge of what to do, I stopped caressing him, pulling away my hand. His eyes snapped open as soon as he felt me do that.

“Why stop?” Harry asked as his eyes observed me from nearby, darkening slowly with the need for sex roaring through his body. I swallowed and tried my best to find an excuse.

“Because we have to go to bed. It’s late.” I lied. My eyes slid from his face to the clock on the wall really quickly, only to come to the conclusion that it was 22:10. Normally we went to bed later together, but I wanted to escape this all.

“Weekend. Sleep late.” He murmured as he glanced at the clock and sat up, only to straddle my lap. His green eyes stared into mine with lust mixed with a bit of confusion. He placed one hand of his on my shoulder and cocked his head to the side, not understanding why I reacted so weirdly to him.

He adjusted his position on top of me and rolled his hips, accidentally brushing his hard cock over my lower stomach. His lips parted and a small moan rumbled from his chest, eyes fluttering closed. He then looked down and noticed his hard cock in his boxers before he rolled his hips again, rubbing himself up against me. I pushed him away.

“Harry, you can’t do that.” I gasped, what made his eyes snap back up to mine again. Hurt filled his eyes for a moment before it vanished.

“But feels good.” He murmured and did it again, what aroused me even more. I wanted to give in, I really did, but I just couldn’t. Harry didn’t know what he was doing.

“No, Harry.” I tried to push him off me completely but he kept himself seated on top of me in a stubborn way. He grabbed my one hand and placed it nonchalantly on his hard crotch, what made me jump.

“Feels good.” He repeated and examined my expression from close by, pupils dilating. This sudden magnetic attraction seemed to drive me closer to him against my will. I didn’t want to take him to my advantage because he didn’t know what he was doing. Or well, I thought he didn’t know what he was doing.

I couldn’t stop my hand from slowly rubbing his hard cock over his boxers, what made him moan deeply, the moans he hardly let out - only when he felt extremely comfortable or pleasured, which was usually when I rubbed his stomach while cuddling.

“[Y/N],” He moaned loudly and sat closer to me, almost shoving himself completely against me. His eyes drooped a little in pleasure and his hips started bucking for more. My cunt began to tingle and I knew I was on my way to ruin my panties by soaking them in juices from being turned on.

Harry suddenly pulled down his underwear a little, causing his cock to slap back against his lower stomach, standing up proudly. I swallowed and almost choked on my spit as he did that, not expecting that to happen.

“Touch Harry?” He mewled softly, and I stared at him with wide eyes while he grabbed my hand and placed it back where it was before. Pre-cum was dribbling from the tip and I could see that he had left a small, wet stain in his underwear. He had been leaking a lot.

I brushed my fingers over his cock and then wrapped my hand around it to tug while our eyes stayed connected in a stare. Never had I ever felt like this towards him before, and that kind of bothered me because it was wrong to touch him. He’s my best friend and my pet on top of that because he is not fully human.

We inched closer to each other until I was close enough to press our lips together for a long kiss. Long kisses were new to him because we always shared a friendly peck with each other, kind of in the way a parent kisses their children when they go to school. Not like lovers. But we did now.

And Harry didn’t seem to mind me kissing him while having my hand around his cock to jerk it. He was long gone in the pleasure already, moaning against my lips. I swept my thumb over the tip of his dick and then slid my hand into his boxer to massage his balls a little. Pulling back from the kiss, Harry watched.

He observed what I was doing and then began to do the same to me, lowering his hand into my pants to let his curious fingers explore what he had never explored before. It was exciting yet scary at the same time to have him doing that but I let him anyway and felt him slipping his digits into my underwear, where he found my dripping pussy.

“Wet.” He stated, and pulled back his juices covered fingers, observing them. Then, he slowly brought them to his mouth and licked them clean in front of me, tail moving. Harry hummed to the taste and grinned while sucking off his fingers, giving me a naughty look while I tugged on his cock.

I bit on my lip and began to rub myself while I jerked his cock, not bearing the untouched feeling anymore. Harry looked at what I was doing and understood me almost immediately, lowering his hand back into my panties. Slowly, I brought my lips to his furry ears and whispered.

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom?” I peppered kisses on his fluffy cat ears, what made him purr softly. Even though he wasn’t used to these touches, he seemed more than comfortable with them. Harry excitedly pulled his hand back and jumped off the couch, so I could move as well. Playfully, I began to run to the bedroom, hearing him coming after me with giggles leaving his mouth.

Once we reached the bed I turned around, only to come face to face with Harry jumping against me to push me on the bed. With a squeal I landed on the mattress with his body on top of mine, and his lips pressed against the side of my neck, where he bit softly and kissed.

“Harry,” I moaned softly and brushed my hands over his chest while he occupied himself with foreplay on me, nibbling on my skin as he did so.

“Mine now.” He mewled and left a mark on me, which had to serve as a warning to other males that they couldn’t touch me because I have a male already. I began to undress myself underneath him, pulling off my shirt. Since I never really wore a bra after showering after dinner, my chest was naked in front of him. His eyes darkened and his tail swayed a bit. A mewl left his mouth again.

Without thinking twice, he attached his mouth to one of my nipples and began to suck, sending tingles down to my core. Since he bent over, I could feel his hard cock on my thigh, twitching against my skin to the sound of my moans. To please, I rubbed him again, leaving him moaning.

“Mistress,” He moaned, what made my cheeks flush. He never called me that, and knowing that he did so made me feel all hot and heavy. My free hand found his curly mop of hair and pulled at his strands, taken over by lust.

“Please me, Harry,” I moaned and felt his mouth dropping to my pyjama pants, which was an area he suddenly became wildly interested in. His fingers hooked around the waist band to pull both of my pyjama pants and underwear down, leaving me completely naked.

“Smell nice. Mistress.” Harry grinned and bit his lip, his beautiful tail swirling a bit. I watched it sway from side to side a bit, following the white that overflowed to black the more you came to the end of his tail. Harry began to pepper kisses on my pelvis and slowly inched closer to my pussy, which he gave a lick with his wet tongue. A moan rolled over my lips when he did that, legs automatically spreading a bit for more.

I didn’t know where he taught himself how to sexually please a woman, but I guess that was just one of his human instincts. Besides, he probably saw enough on the TV and in movies. These days everything was based on sex since people are interested in that.

Harry lowered himself but kept his bum up in the air while he began to eat me out, tail continuing to swing here and there. My eyes fluttered closed and my hand found his lovely curls to hold on to while I felt his tongue flick over my little clit. Juices were dripping from my entrance and he never forgot to lap them up to retrieve that taste again.

Suddenly, I felt his tail brushing over my hardened nipples while he ate me out, teasing them while he sucked on my clit and hummed. My eyes snapped open to the feeling of his furry tail brushing over my chest and came face to face with a pair of powerful, lust filled green eyes. His eyebrows had furrowed a little, making him look a little darker than he really is.

With his eyes trained on mine, he kept eating my pussy, flicking his tongue hard over my hard and needy clit. His fingers found their way to my entrance and slipped them in to finger me while he teased my nipples with his tail (which felt oddly amazing) and pleased my clit with his delicious tongue.

“Harry,” I moaned and bucked my cunt into his face, juices running down to my ass while he fingered me wildly and fucked my clit with his mouth. My back began to arch in pleasure, but when I was about to feel my high approaching, I asked him to stop. I didn’t want to cum yet.

“Lay down, sweetheart.” I said softly, and watched him do just what I wanted with his eyes trained on mine. Harry held himself up and watched me as I grabbed his cock back into my hand and dropped some saliva on the red tip, which had turned that way because of lack of pleasure. A small moan escaped from his mouth and he bucked his hips a bit as I began to jerk, yearning for more.

I grinned and pressed a kiss on his happy trail, that lead to his pubic hair, before licking his hard cock, which was bigger than I expected it to be. He moaned to the feeling of my tongue and threw his head back for a moment, ears flattening against his head. His eyes fell closed peacefully and his lips parted so he could breathe through his mouth.

“Please Harry.” He moaned and I knew exactly what he was thinking, so I took him into my mouth and immediately started sucking on his cock while swirling my tongue around the head, what made loud moans rumble from his chest. His breathing increased into quick but short gasps for air while he laid there with my head between his thighs. One hand of his was placed on the back of my head to push me down even more, trying to get his cock deeper inside my mouth.

“Please Harry, [Y/N].” He mewled loudly and fell back on the mattress, panting loudly as I sucked on his cock, yearning for his cum and his pleasure.

“Mhh,” He moaned loudly, so loud that the neighbours could have heard it through the wall, and twitched his ears a bit before they flattened back against his head in a relaxed manner. Pleasure was running through his veins, which were visible along the base of his hard cock.

“Harry wants.” Harry moaned and sat up, only to grab onto me. I pulled away from him confusion, not understanding what he meant. Because he talked in third person, it was sometimes a bit hard to understand but right now I couldn’t connect the dots anymore. Harry placed his hand between my legs.

“Harry wants.” He repeated and pushed me down, now making clear what he wanted. Crawling between my legs, he pressed our lips back together, mixing our tastes when we deepened it, letting our tongues meet. One hand of his grasped his hard cock and slid it into me without asking me for permission. He probably didn’t even think about it because of the situation we were in.

“Fuck,” I moaned loudly and could feel him thrusting wildly right after, driving his cock as deep as he could inside of me. Harry moaned to the feeling and pushed his claws out to cling onto me while fucking his cock deep inside my wet cunt.

“Love mistress.” Harry moaned and bit on my shoulder while he rode on me, pushing his cock hard into me to pound my walls. I clawed at his back, for sure leaving scratch marks on his back while he fucked me on the bed like I had never been fucked before in my life.

“Har-” I tried to say, but it was useless. He fucked me so hard that I lost every ability. I couldn’t speak and my eyes rolled back in pleasure while he pounded himself into me, sliding effortlessly into my wet cunt. His balls were slapping wildly against my ass, eager to empty them.

“Mrow!” He cried out to the feeling of my nails in his back and kept fucking, kept crashing our hips together while he kissed my neck, his powerful body on top of mine. As he slammed himself mercilessly inside of me, I felt his furry ears against my cheek and his tail against my leg, tickling me a little. Oddly enough did it please me while he rammed himself inside.

“Fuck me, Harry!” I moaned loudly and began to rub my clit underneath him to get more pleasure than he delivered me right now by aggressively shoving himself inside. Pleasure had taken over his controls and I bet he only thought about cumming as soon as he could.

He suddenly pulled out and altered our positions, taking me in doggy style. I could his hand rub my pussy for a moment before he let his finger slide over the slid to my ass before he rammed himself back inside of me and started pounding me so hard that I had to brace myself by placing both hands in front of me to hold myself up. His deliciously hard cock rammed and rubbed my walls as he played with my clit like it was a woolen ball.

I noticed that one hand of his, which didn’t play with my pussy while he rammed himself inside of me, had its claws out and marked me on my side while he clung onto me, leaving the exact same marks on me like I had left on him.

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” He growled with every thrust and fucked me harder each time, fucking my brains out completely. I never knew that such a sweet hearted kitten could turn into a sex machine this quick, but if I’d have said that I didn’t like it, I would have lied for sure.

“Yours.” I breathed and thrusted back onto him, trying to get him as deep inside of me as I possibly could. His panting was evident as the sound of slapping skin, mewls and moans filled the sex filled air of my bedroom. And I was positive about the fact that it didn’t only fill the the bedroom, because I knew we were even audible in the hallway outside my apartment.

“Mrow! Mewl!” Harry squealed while fucking me, his mistress. I could get used to that name, because my pussy got wet just by hearing him say that. His hips continued to slam against my ass, sending his cock hard inside of me.

“Fuck me! Fuck, Harry!” I screamed and sat up, keeping myself balanced on two knees while he continued slamming into him. Since he rested on my back while he fucked me, he automatically got into the same position I was and placed his head on one of my shoulders, lips close to my ear.

“Fuck Harry, mistress.” He moaned in my ear, sending chills down my spine as he rode me, enjoying the feeling of a wet cunt wrapped around his cock, eager to cum. Being the playful one, he began to nibble on the lobe of my ear, what made me gasp. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist to keep me completely pressed up against him while he fucked me from behind in the middle of the room, on top of the mattress we normally slept.

“God,” I gasped, completely feeling ecstatic with the feeling of his beautiful, hard cock inside of my dripping wet pussy. Juices were running down his cock, dripping from his balls on the sheets of the bed we shared at night.

“Feels good.” Harry mewled and buried his sweaty face into the crook of my neck while he pounded me, completely cuddling into me. I held onto his hands for dear life as he pounded his cock inside, rubbing and fucking himself to his orgasm.

“Fuck,” I moaned loudly until he pulled away from me, only to change our position again. His lust filled eyes found mine again and he laid down, completely relaxed on the mattress. We shared a kiss as soon as he pulled me down, holding onto my hair while I decided to ride his cock, which was dripping with pussy juices.

“Such a beautiful cock.” I murmured, almost to myself, as I sat down and watched his cheeks colour. My pussy sunk down on top of his cock again, what made his eyes roll back in pleasure. Pleasure overtook him again when he could feel me sliding up and down his rock hard cock, which was eager to cum hard.

“Mhh, fuck,” Harry copied my word in pleasure and began to buck his hips back into mine while his tail curled in pleasure, moans rolling effortlessly over his plump lips. I rode him quicker and quicker, causing him to rub and pound my walls harder and harder. A faint feeling of a knot tightening in my lower stomach and the tingling in my pussy erupted suddenly.

Harry’s eyes found my own and beautiful green irises stared into mine, sparkling with what seemed like happiness. His soft but strong hands took a firm grip on mine and our fingers intertwined, sending that warm glow through my body. A smile grew on my face as I rode his cock, rubbing the both of us in the right way.

I could see his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure as he laid there with me on top of him, his cock shoved inside of my pussy. The harder I began to ride his cock, the louder he and the bed became, squeaking and moaning mixing with the slapping of our skin.

“C-Close,” Harry mewled and I noticed that his tail began to curl and sway over the sheets of the bed in pleasure, toes curling a bit. The sight of his venerable state made me smile and encouraged me to continue to ride that hard cock of his. The knot in my lower stomach grew larger and larger, tightening my pussy walls around that needy cock of his.

“Cum for me, darling, cum for me.” I breathed, feeling sweat rolling down my back as I humped him wildly. Harry grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed, sending shocks through my body without him knowing. A moan rumbled from my mouth as he began to slam his cock hard into me, giving me the last few thrusts he needed.

“Harry cum for mistress.” Harry cried out, back arching as I continued to ride his cock. It began to pulse and to twitch inside of me, close to cumming. The more I rode his twitching cock, the harder he began to moan for me. And suddenly, his back arched fully, eyes rolling back completely. His cock began to pulse and twitch violently until it exploded, spurting cum inside of me.

He released a lot inside of me, that was something I was sure about because it kept splashing against my walls. The sight of him cumming made me cum as well while I rubbed my clit, releasing on his pulsing cock. Loud moans rolled over my lips, sending me into a state of ecstasy.

My cunt pulsed around Harry, who was panting, completely spent after what we shared. Something we shouldn’t have shared. I slowly laid down on his chest and rolled us to our sides so I could lay down next to him while still being connected.

Sleepily, we looked at each other and giggled softly before we kissed each other softly, still breathing heavily, laboured. I brushed some strands away from his face again, which were glued to his face because it was soaked in sweat.

While we laid there, completely spent and tired, I caressed his soft body. I expected Harry to pull out and crawl to the foot end of the bed, where he always slept underneath the blanket at night. It was one of those cat habits of his. However, he didn’t tonight.

Instead of crawling away from me, he cuddled into my chest and closed his eyes, huddling close underneath the blankets with me. I pressed a kiss on his forehead and turned off the light so we could fall asleep together. As I adjusted myself against his hot body, I felt his tail wrap around my waist to hold a grip on me while sleeping.

I smiled at what he did and pulled him closer, placing my hand on the back of his head to hold him close to my chest, to protect him from the outside. He let out a small hum before mumbling.

“Harry love mistress.” He mumbled sleepily against the skin of my chest, slowly drifting off to sleep while being with me, connected and cuddled in. A grin from ear to ear appeared on my face as I brushed his hair softly, lulling him to sleep very gently.

“I love you, too, Harry. I always will.” I promised him, pressed a last good night kiss on his head and then shut my eyes, falling asleep with my new lover in my arms.


End file.
